Star-Crossed Myth: The Divine Fate
by The-Starlight-Writer
Summary: Abbey thought her life would be nothing but mundane until she is to see six shooting stars fly across the sky and have one odd dream that had her soon come face to face with her destiny: She is to erase the marks of sins from six gods of the Zodiac. Abbey will be thrown into a world of not only heavenly Gods but of romance, adventure and hardship.
1. Chapter I: Shooting Stars

**Chapter I: Shooting Stars**

My life consists of three things throughout my daily routine. Eat. Sleep. Work. Yes, even on my days off. But not necessarily in that order. I'm a waitress. Sometimes an entertainer, like the singing type. Beggars can't be choosers, it's a decent job that has its perks. The people are nice and the money is just as good. However, everyone here, even my boss gives me the whole 'You're young, you shouldn't be wasting your life working here. Leave this place and go have an adventure' lecture.

I scan the place with its mix of décor from different time periods. When the sun is up it looks like a regular café, with its matching brown tables and chairs, the smell of fresh coffee in the air, and a calm atmosphere. However, once the sun goes down and the moon is up it the place suddenly looks like a jazzy, burlesque club…if that's a thing. With a lit up stage and red curtains red curtains, and the crowds of people chugging down all the alcohol at the bar.

"Earth to Abbey! _Helloooo_?"

I quickly stand up, startled by the voice of someone right beside me. "S-sorry."

An older man, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed is Jack, also known as my boss. Who seems gets a chuckle out of my reaction.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asks, looking concerned.

Feeling embarrassed, I look away to a nearby old couple sipping their coffees. "Nah, just tired I guess."

Jack folds up the rag he had crumpled in his apron and throws it over his shoulder. "Why don't you head home for the day?"

"What? Really?" I chirp.

Jack then scans the quiet café, scratching his five o'clock shadow. "Yeah, we got everything under control here. Only if…" He slowly trails off.

"If….?" I cross my arms and tilt my head.

"If you sing tomorrow night. The guys at the bar have been hounding me, and it's been a while. Come on." He urges.

After I cruelly drag out my decision I playfully roll my eyes. "Okay, just have my drink ready for me."

"You got it kiddo." He snaps his fingers and points at me with a wink.

Walking pass Jack with a smile he ruffles his hand through my hair. I head to the back of the café, through the kitchen and into the girl's change room. I switch out of my white blouse, black skirt and black flats into my comfortable casual clothes: Black tank top, red sweater, jeans and Converse. I throw my messenger bag over my shoulder, jingling my keys in hand and head out the back door.

"Hey Abbey," A fiery red head girl bobs her head at me, as she inhales the cigarette in mouth.

I walk around the grey cloud she releases as the smell of smoke makes my eyes water and fills my nostrils. "Hey, Emily." I quickly wave.

"Done already?" She drops the white stick and squishes it with her black heel into the dirt.

"Yeah, Jack let me go early. Gotta' prepare and be ready for tomorrow night." I adjust my bag strap on my shoulder.

"Really?" She suddenly shows a devilish look in her green eyes. "You gonna' be ready? I mean it's been a while, hasn't it." She teases.

"Who do you think you're talking too?" I place my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow, with my head held high.

"You're right. My bad" She laughs, raising her hands in surrender. "But you're not a big fan of the whole tight clothes, and sexy dancing thing."

"W-who said anything about wearing tight clothes?!" I panic.

She laughs. "Easy there, you innocent thing, I was only joking."

"T-that's not nice!" I pout, feeling my cheeks burn.

"See ya' tomorrow kiddo." Emily says, stilling chuckling.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Playfully saluting her, I walk away.

I make a quick jog to the street where my faded red pickup truck is parked. Jumping in the driver's seat, I jam the keys into the ignition and with a hard turn the engine stalls but trying again and again as nearby citizens begin to look, the engine finally rattles to life and I floor it out of there.

Taking the back roads home to avoid traffic, as I always do, a sense of dread hovers over me as I drive through the forest. Watching at how the trees loom over me as the roads go from pavement to dirt and grow narrow. I slow down, hearing the crunching of gravel beneath my tires. My eyes constantly scanning through the trees waiting for wildlife to make an appearance. I at least hope it's nothing but wildlife that shows itself.

Nighttime has arrived and I make it home to my apartment building. I say hi to Phil at the front desk as he sits there with his feet up, reading some educational novel when I know there's actually a dirty magazine behind it.

Dragging my feet up a few flights upstairs, I use all my weight to push through the bland grey door. Without a care I kick off my shoes, drop my bag and keys on the kitchen counter and belly flop myself on the couch. Nothing but silence fills the one bedroom apartment until it becomes unnerving and I sit up, flicking on the nearby lamp. Which seems to make it worse, with large black shadows darkening every corner and creeping behind every furniture and object as if something is hiding and ready to jump out.

I decide to switch on the T.V. for some company.

"Maybe it's time I got myself a cat…" I look around the lonesome apartment as I murmur to myself.

After taking a long bath, I heat up a frozen dinner and sit down in front of the T.V again. I go over the papers sprawled out before me on the coffee table. I read through many original lyrics of mine, playing the music in my head, my foot tapping as the beat, and the rest of my body slightly swaying as I shovel in a spoonful of pasta into my mouth.

Just as I'm imagining how tomorrow night is going to play out, the lights in my apartment start flickering and the T.V goes static. I clasp my hands to my ears getting up and looking around in full panic. Then everything goes silent and dark. Something from outside my window catches my eye. Opening the window and sticking my head out to get a better view I watch six shooting stars fly across the sky. Mesmerized by the rare sight, my hand automatically reaches out to try and grab them. However in a flash, all six stars are gone, and here I am nearly falling out my window trying to catch the stars as if I were a child. I give my head a shake and decide to go to bed

I sleep restlessly that night, as I have this one haunting dream.

 _I'm lying face first down on a checkered marble flooring, until I get up, I see white fog covering what I believe to be a spacious room with a high ceiling, decorated and painted in golds and reds. Every step I take echoes and I flinch as if I'm disturbing someone, yet no one is around from what I can see. But I can't shake the feeling that someone is indeed watching. As I swallow my nerve to say something, I take a deep breath. "Hello?" I speak quietly, but even that bounces off the walls._

 _"Walk this way, child of man." A sincere voice beckons me to follow it._

 _White mist slowly begins to fade as a figure sitting upon a throne comes into vision. This figure, a man, glows brightly and is dressed in rich white drapery, with a simple gold crown on his head. He smiles kindly. "I do apologize for bringing you here unexpectedly."_

 _"Um...O-oh, I-it's okay." I can't help but to stutter at the gorgeous man, with a face so fine and chiselled with long white blonde hair that meets down pass his elbows._

 _His sparkling diamond eyes meet my gaze. "Good." He stands from his chair and his robes sway to his movement, slowly walking towards me. "Abigail Hermiston."_

 _"Y-you can call me Abbey, everyone does. Unless you don't want to, it's fine. I don't care. Actually, Abigail is fine." I nervously ramble, my eyes trying to look away._

 _The man chuckles quietly as he moves closer. "You are about to face your destiny. I hope you are prepared."_

 _"Wait, my…what?" I cock my head to the side._

 _The man's expression doesn't change and now he is stands in front of me "Ex-goddess of fate. I have faith in you." His voice, glazes over me like caramel._

 _"I-I don't understand, you gotta' give me more than that. Destiny? Prepared for wha_ _—_ _h-hold on what did you call me?" With so few words spoken from this man, my head can't wrap around any of it._

 _He lifts his hand up from under his long sleeve and ever so slightly uses his thumb to caress my cheek and around my eye that he seem so fascinated with._

 _My head spins, and I'm seeing double. I feel my legs buckle and the next thing I know I've collapsed and fall into the abyss._

My eyes fly open with a start then I notice my shallow breathing as cold sweat slides down from my hairline. Then I feel it, a slight numbing sensation on my cheek where I remember that beautiful man delicately touching me. Shaking that from my mind, without looking I feel around for my phone on my nightstand table. Grasping it in my hand I look at the digital clock on the screen and read 9 a.m. I groan and toss my phone away and pull the covers over my head.

Being an introvert, I stay in my apartment all day long until it's time for 'work'. Parking my truck in the usual spot, I hop out, grabbing my bag and quickly walking towards the back alley where I find Emily in the same spot as yesterday, as if she never left.

"How many of those things do you go through a day?" I ask, as I walk up to her, indicating to the cancer stick in her mouth.

With a sassy attitude, she releases the smoke into the air. "You sound just like my mother."

"Those things will-"

"Kill me?" She smirks,

There is a moment a silence before we both start to laugh.

I look up at the night sky as I feel a nice cool breeze dance through my hair, then it occurs to me "Hey, did you see those shooting stars last night?"

"Shooting stars?"

"Yeah, the power started to flicker then everything shut off, and then there were these six shooting stars."

Emily raises an eyebrow, slightly tilting her head to the side.

I scratch the back of my head as I dig my toe into the dirt. "So, I'm guessing it didn't happen to you, and you didn't see the stars…"

"Did you wish on them?"

I scoff. "No, I'm not a child, and I don't believe in that crap."

"Whatever." She shrugs then peers at my face. "You okay? Did you get enough sleep last night?

"Uh, sorta, I actually had this really weird dream—"

The back door swings open and out steps Jack. "Abbey, good, you're here."

"Yeah?" I look between Emily and Jack dumbfounded.

Emily lets out a chuckle, "Better get in there. Hannah has been stressing out."

"This isn't the first time we've done this. What's there to stress about?" I groan.

Jack and Emily both shrug.

I sigh. "All right, well I'll see you inside."

Walking through the back door, I'm nearly tackled to the ground as tall young woman, brown hair tied back into ponytail, wailing as she hugs me tight.

"Oh, Abbey! My precious little Abbey. You're finally here!" The woman hugs me, burying my face in her large chest.

I squirm to break free from her death grip. " _Mph_! _Hm mmm hmm_!"

"What?" She finally releases me and I stably lean against the door, panting. "I said I can't breathe!"

The woman cups her cheeks and giggles. "I'm sorry Abbey, you're just too darn cute I couldn't help myself."

"Hannah, darling, please don't injure my leading lady." Jack appears from behind me and moves towards Hannah, laying hand on her shoulder.

I watch as the two young married couple playfully tease and bicker back and forth to one another. Seeing the opportunity, I slip unnoticeably by my bosses and head to the change room, plopping down at vanity, I stare at myself through the mirror as I see in the background the rest of my co-workers running in and out, either taking a break or going home.

Running my fingers through my messy hair, I grab my make-up kit and rummage through it then I feel someone rest their head against my back.

"Hi Abbey..." A monotone voice calls my name.

I turn myself around. "Hey, Melissa."

A petite girl, with a pale complexion and short black/blue hair that hugs her jawline, shows a tiresome expression, but I seem to notice a small smile whenever she looks at me. "Let me." She takes the make-up kit out of my hands, and takes the seat next to mine, pulling my face by the jaw, so our faces are only inches apart.

I work up the courage to ask Melissa what I asked Emily. "Hey Mel, did your power go out anytime at all last night?"

"No." She doesn't stop applying my makeup when I ask.

I begin to fidget with my hands. "Oh, uh, did you see any shooting stars, like six of them, flying across the sky?"

"No."

"O-okay." I try not to let it bother me, as I'm not sure why it does in the first place. I chalk it up to me being there at the right time and place.

"Done." She leans back lazily in her seat as if she's ready for a nap.

"All ready?" I'm surprised and look in the mirror to see my make-up perfectly done up, from the foundation to the winged eyeliner. "Wow, Melissa you're amazing! Thanks—wait when did you do my hair?" Noticing my bedhead gone and my hair straightened and sleek.

"Yup." She nods.

Confused by her very vague answer and questioning her mysterious ways, I move on. "Okay, I'm going to go get changed now." I lift myself up from the chair with my bag that holds my waitress uniform.

Then someone grips the bag and it brings me to a sudden halt. I turn to see Melissa who is shaking her head while point to my bag. "No."

"What do you mean 'no', aren't I just wearing my uniform?"

Then leading the way, pulling my by my bag she picks up a black garment bag and hands it to me. "What is this?" I ask, fully well knowing exactly what it is.

Melissa shrugs.

Unzipping the bag to sneak a peek, I feel my cheeks burn. "What—Why?I-I don't want to wear this. "

"Turns out Hannah overheard our conversation yesterday and took my "tight-clothes" joke seriously." Emily saunters in.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Sorry, kiddo."

I sigh. "It's fine…" I grip the bag in my hand and walk towards one of the private stalls to change, put pause when, from the corner of my eye, I see Melissa following me.

"I will help." She says.

"N-n-no, that's okay Mel, I'm can do it all on my own."

Just then quick loud stomps, startling me, as they approach closer. "If anyone is going to help my adorable Abbey change it's going to be me! Who do you think made that dress?" Hannah, looking fierce, marches over and drags me into one of the fitting room stalls with Melissa still following.

"Hold on a minute!" I protest, as the two start to play tug of war with my clothes "W-would you both just—ugh! Get out!" With every ounce of my strength, I shove both Melissa and Hannah out and angrily slam the door shut.

Once changed into my costume I step out of the stall and look myself over in the mirror. "I guess it's not that bad." I say while adjusting the black cocktail dress, with its sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves.

"You look good." Melissa stands behind me.

"Thanks." I bashfully squeak.

"Here you go my cute-patootie." Hannah excitedly says, handing me a fancy alcoholic drink.

"Okay we ready to do this thing?" Emily stands in the door way, holding a tray. "Everyone's getting excited out there."

When she means 'everyone' she means all ten to fifteen people who showed up. Not that I'm complaining, if any more came in I'd have to wear a mask and chug down a few more drinks.

Jack comes up from behind Emily as she walks away to serve the demanding crowd. "Mike says he's got the music up and running, now it's all you."

I chug the entire cocktail in a matter of seconds, feeling the power alcohol take over.

"Have fun!" Hannah cheers excitingly.

As I'm last to walk out the door, Jack hands me the microphone and I hand him the empty cocktail glass. He sends me his good-luck wink and I nod. I take my position on the center of the stage, checking to make sure the microphone is on, as I place it on its stand. I breathe slowly, counting down the seconds. Hearing the curtain rise, feeling the spotlight hit me, claps and cheers die down and hear the music start to play.


	2. Chapter II: When It Rains It Pours

**Chapter II: When It Rains, It Pours**

A few nights later, I'm at work doing the usual routine. Looking after the remaining customers and cleaning up for the night.

"Have a good night, Abbey!" One of my other co-workers waves to me as she's ready to leave for the night.

"See you later!" I reply, carrying a tray of dirty dishes from earlier costumers.

The sound of the back door slamming tells me she's gone. I empty the tray of dishes into the dishwasher and turn it on for the night. I head out front of the club and wipe down the counter top and tables, organize the liquor and put away glasses. Once finished, I lock the front doors and dim the lights. I switch out of my uniform and grab my bag, I step out into the back alley, smelling the fresh downpour of rain that is soon to come, and I lock the door behind me and quickly walk to my truck.

While I'm driving down the narrow dirt road, widow wipers swishing side to side to remove the droplets of hard-hitting rain, I turn up the volume to the radio station to distract myself from the creepy scenery around me. Bopping my head to a familiar song my truck radio surprises to spew static. I flick between stations but to no avail. I end up shutting it off, but once I do, my truck slows down and the headlights begin to fade.

"Oh no, no, no!" I slam my foot on the gas pedal, and turn the keys again and again of which does nothing.

My truck comes to a complete stop and dies.

I release the steering wheel and sit back in my seat before kicking open the door and jumping out. The rain begins to come down a lot harder, making loud pitter-patter sounds and I hear thunder in the distance. Flipping my hoodie over my head helps for the first few seconds before the rain soaks through. Clearing my wet hair out of my face, out of anger I kick the tire and open the hood to check out the issue. "Come on, don't do this you son of a—"

"Excuse me." A high-pitched voice cuts me off

I spin around, using the truck for support when I almost fell back, when I see two young children dressed in light colored robes, sharing an umbrella. "Oh my god."

"S-sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you." One of the children, a young boy with red-brown hair, looking worrisome says.

"I-it's okay…Uh…just gave me a minor heart attack," I slam my first into my chest, "All good now…so, what are you doing here?" I control my shaky tone as I look around the area for their parents.

"We saw you, and it looks like you need help." The other child, a girl, short brown hair smiles kindly.

"Oh, um, everything is under control. My truck just decided to give out on me, I'll just call a tow and be on my way, I'm sure your parents are worried about you being out at this time of night, and looks like a storm is on its way so you better get home—" As I take out my phone to dial, I notice the flashing battery sign. "And my phone is dead…great."

"We have a phone you could use!" The little girl blurts out.

"You do?" I doubtfully look at the two of them.

The boy looking confused at the girl.

She nudges him playfully. "Of course, we have a phone at our house you can use."

I stand there, looking at the two kids, unsure.

I've seen the horror movies, and this screams 'it's-a-trap'. But there's something when I look at these two kids that erases that paranoia. "All right…I guess, if it's not too much trouble."

"Yay!" The two kids excitedly cheer.

The girl runs up and takes my hand. "Just follow us. We don't live far."

"O-okay."

The boy hands me the umbrella and the three of us walk closely together. We turn off the dirt road down a hidden trail I never noticed before, even in the daylight.

"You said you don't live far?" I question.

The girl, still holding on to my hand, looks up at me with big eyes. "We just follow this path and we'll be there. Oh, and my name is Vega by the way and his name is Altair."

I reveal an uneasy smile. "Please, to meet you both."

"What do we call you, miss?" The boy curiously asks.

"You can call me, Abbey."

"How lovely." Vega says. "Oh! And here we are!"

I stop in my tracks as my head scales up the large mansion. "T-this is _your_ house?" I gape.

Knowing that I drive through these back roads almost every day for the pass five or some years I've lived here has me questioning how I've never known about this place.

"Come on in." Both Altair and Vega stand at the open front door, waiting for me to come inside.

"Are you sure?" I stay where I am, fidgeting with my hands.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold, and this storm doesn't look like it's going to light up anytime soon." Vega says.

"Um…all right then." I slowly make my way up the few steps and walk through the double doorway.

I'm caught off guard by the bright lights, and the white and gold paint job of the foyer. I'm met with two hallways on either side of the room, and a grand staircase in the center that breaks off into two.

"Wow." I say breathlessly.

"Well come on." Altair signals me to follow him and Vega who are half way up the stairs.

Removing my hood from my head, and flinching as my shoes make cringe worthy squeaks with every step I take, I follow Vega and Altair.

The two kids lead me to, what I think is the living room. Gold and white color schemes throughout the entire room with fancy furniture, drapery and carpeting. With, what I believe to be famous artwork on the walls and a large chandelier dangling above.

"Wow…" I say again.

The two kid's chuckle.

"S-sorry. I've just never seen anything like this before."

"That's okay, make yourself at home, we'll be right back with some tea!" Vegas says, ushering Altair out of the room with her.

"Um, what about… the phone…" By the time I bring it up the two kids are gone and I'm left alone.

"Make myself at home huh?" I say to myself walking around the room, not daring to touch anything with my commoner hands. "Easier said than done."

I ruffle my fingers through my wet curly hair as I patiently wait. Leaning up against the large paneled windows I stare off into the night. Few minutes pass and I get bored of staring and decide to take a seat in one of the fancier looking chairs, but I can't seem to relax. My hands rest on my knees but I can't tell if its sweat or rain water that I feel seeping through my jeans. I get up and pace around the room, as time goes by I'm ready to go look for Vega and Altair when I hear a loud explosion is the distance, and soon after shouts of multiple voices that come closer. The doors I was about to walk through crashes open and I jump out of the way, pressing my back against the wall as someone runs through.

A handsome man, laughing with his pearly teeth showing, wearing a white, gold and black uniform, like some sort of cosplay or Special Forces uniform, tumbles into the room.

I don't move or make a sound as more handsome men, wearing the exact or similar uniforms storm in.

"Ichthyst, you bastard!" Venom spews from the mouth, while revealing a frightening glare of one of the other men, whose hair is jet black, short and covering one eye. "You better fix that goddamn hole in my bedroom wall or else I will—!"

"Now, now Scorpio…" Emerging from behind the one called Scorpio, is a sophisticated, blue haired man, with eyes as blue as sapphires. He stops Scorpio from, probably, tearing the laughing Ichthyst, a new one.

"It was kinda' funny." A princely blond hair man that looks like he stepped out of a fairy-tale speaks.

" _Seeee_ …Teo gets it!" Ichthyst says, pointing over at the princely blond-haired man.

"Shut up Ichthyst and you too Teorus!" Scorpio growls.

"Ichthyst…You went too far that time." A soft spoken man, with short brown hair, looking concerned steps in.

" _Went too far_?! This problem child blasted a freakin' hole in my wall!"

"What the hell is all the commotion?" The room falls silent, even making me cup my mouth, although I haven't said a peep while watching the scene. Giving off a sense of confidence and arrogance, a shaggy haired man with gold eyes steps in, glaring between Ichthyst and Scorpio.

"Not now you arrogant lion." Scorpio hisses.

"Lord Leon!"

"L-Lord Scorpio!"

Both Vega and Altair return, trying to get their attention, which isn't working out in their favor.

My eyes roll over towards the door I first came through and plan to get out of here seeing it was a mistake. I shimmy across the wall, trying to be discreet and quiet as I could, as these six men continue their argument.

Scorpio continues to spit fire. "I'm so sick of your crap, you son of a—"

"Better cool it you deprived scorpion." Leon glares.

"Let's all calm down here!" Dui chimes in, worrisomely.

"You're right. We should be getting back on track to that little prank Ichthyst pulled." The blue-haired man speaks calmly.

An innocent expression can be read all over Ichthyst's face. "Awe, come on Hue! Don't be like that. Besides, Dui was in on it too!" He slaps on a wide grin and throws an arm around the short-brown hair man.

"Ichthyst! Don't get me involved!" The soft-spoken Dui suddenly panics as he looks back and forth at a chuckling Ichthyst and a fuming Scorpio.

As I continue to try and leave as quietly as I'm able too, I feel my hip bump into a pedestal that an expensive looking statue sits. It topples over and shatters once it hits the ground.

Then the room falls silent.


	3. Chapter III: Burdened by Destiny

**Chapter III: Burdened by Destiny**

Silent fills the room and I feel all eyes are on me. I slowly look up and I was right, all six of these gorgeous men, are looking at me with wide-eyes.

I gulp. "Umm…I am so, so sorry about this. I-I can pay you back, or something…"

"What the hell is a human doing in here?" Scorpio yells.

I flinch at his outburst.

"Awe, look at the cute little goldfish!" Teorus excitedly comes near.

 _Goldfish?_ I think.

"I don't think I've been this close to a human…not for a long time." Dui, stares at me in amazement.

"Excuse me!" Vega shouts, finally getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Leon glares.

A nervous Altair steps forward. "T-this is Lady Abbey."

"No need for the 'lady' part, Abbey is just fine." I comment.

"You brought this filthy goldfish here?" Scorpio turns his anger to the children.

 _Filthy?_ I start to think but quickly shake my head and speak. "I-it's not their fault. You see, my truck broke down, and they said I could use your phone to call someone—"

"I don't give a crap!" He barks, moving forward like he's going to grab me.

"No, wait! Lord Scorpio, look at her eyes!" Altair says, stopping Scorpio.

"Her eyes?" Blue-haired man, looks up dumbfounded, suddenly intrigued to the conversation.

Teorus suddenly makes a move, tilting my chin up with his long slender fingers and drawing his face close to mine. I hold my breath as I find myself staring into his sparkling gold eyes. Then after a few moments he is taken aback.

"…her eyes?" Teorus says.

Then the rest of the five men come near, and I'm cornered, their bodies pressed closely to mine, their hands gently grabbing at my face to take a look into my eyes.

"Um…can you just—st-stop touching me…" I try to speak up and smack their hands away but they ignore me and continue.

Ichthys gasps. "Whoa...no way."

"It's true…" Dui says, bewildered by what he sees.

"Excuse me!" I push through and manage to escape from the overwhelming six. "Just who do you guys think you are?"

Leon glares. "This goldfish dares speak to a god that way, you have a lot of nerve."

I turn to face him, returning the harsh scowl. "What—"

"But it seems to be that this human is to be the one to erase our sins." Hue interrupts, standing between me and the arrogant man.

"Un-freaking-believable." Scorpio groans, angrily.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Vega speaks up.

"How did you know that _this_ was the woman?"

"I bet it was that goddamn king!"

"Hello!" I work up the courage to finally yell and catch everyone's attention. And when everyone stops and looks at me I continue, with a shaky voice. "What the hell is going on here?"

All six men, Vega and Altair look at each other. Until the blue-haired man named, Hue, as what everyone else seems to be calling him, walks up to me with such grace and takes my hand. "Please, have a seat and allow us to explain."

I feel my eyebrow twitch and remove my hand from his, feeling my cheeks burn a little. Taking a seat on the opposite side of where these men stood, beside me, Vega pulls up with a trolley and begins to serve tea as everyone else takes a seat. I nervously wait, watching each one of them carefully, too impatient to drink the tea I was given, and suspicious to have received a beverage from a group of strangers. Instead I hug the cup in my cold hands, embracing the heat it's giving off.

"Now, I think it is fair we start off with proper introductions." Blue-haired Hue clears his throat as setting down his cup. "My name is Huedhaut, but Hue will be fine if it's better for your goldfish mind." He says with grin

 _Wait...is he being considerate or insulting me?_ I think to myself.

Huedhaut continues, gracefully gesturing to his right. "Beside me here is Leon."

Leon's gold eyes scan me from head to toe before smiling devilishly, making me uncomfortably shift in my seat. "I guess you're not too bad on the eyes…for a goldfish."

 _Again with the goldfish?!_

Just then I felt someone sit in the empty spot beside me on the couch and take my tea cup from mend placing it on the table before taking my hand. I turn to see the blond haired man that anyone would imagine as a prince from a fairy-tale. "My name is Teorus, pleasure to meet you." He smiles brightly, once again, moving in close.

I awkwardly scoot away and retrieve my hand. "Uh...yeah…nice to meet you too."

Hue clears his throat, gesturing to his left. "Here we have Scorpio."

My eyes shift to the icy glare of the black-haired man who made a 'tsk' sound, as if disgusted with my presence. In which I scrunch up my face as if to say ' _what-the-hell-is-your-problem?'_ Scorpio then crosses his arms and looks away with the same pissed off look.

I look over to the short brown haired man who smiles kindly.

"Hello. My name is Dui."

I simply nod and quietly reply. "Hi." _He could actually be the only 'normal' one here._ I can't help but think.

"And best but not least, Ichthys!"

Someone shouts from behind me, making my jump out of my seat, spinning around, nearly sucker-punching the goofy-grinning man who laughs at my reaction. He makes his way around, taking a seat beside Dui. And after catching my breath I take my seat again.

Glancing at all six of these men, repeating each of their names in my head.

"Vega said your name was…Abbey?" Dui speaks.

I run a hand through my damp hair and smile weakly. "Y-yes." I clear my throat. "So…um…it's great to know your names and all but…what are you, what are you doing here and what do I have to do with anything?" My mind wanders back to the words that were said.

 _"_ _This goldfish dares speak to a_ _ **god**_ _that way"_

 _"_ _Look at_ _ **her eyes**_ _!"_

I suddenly feel uneasy, as I can start to feel knots form in my stomach and all I can do is control my breathing and listen to what they are going to say.

The six men and even Vega and Altair exchange glances before Leon speaks with a crooked smile. "Oh?"

Then I hear Teorus who is still sitting next to me laugh. "We're gods."

"…huh?" I give a dumbfounded look at him.

"You know…Gods, who rule the stars." He says.

"So…you're all…Star Gods?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Annoying woman…" Scorpio who continues to give me a mean look, huffs at my response.

Then Huedhaut cuts in before letting me have the chance to snap back at. "It is in fact your destiny."

When he says the word 'destiny', I recall the dream I had before. One of the majestic handsome man, with long white-blond hair, and dressed in rich white robes. And the words he spoke. _"You are about to face your_ _ **destiny**_ _. I hope you are prepared._ _ **Ex-goddess of fate**_ _."_

 _This is a joke. This isn't real. This is CRAZY!_ My thoughts were in a frenzy panic as I tried to wrap my mind around what they were saying.

"D-d-de-destiny…." I just manage to let the word slip through my dry lips.

"Apparently, as said so by the king himself, we are to find the human with stars in her eyes for she is the ex-goddess of Fate." Dui calmly speaks.

"The human with stars in her eyes is said to be the ex-goddess of fate who is to erase out sins." Leon says.

I rub my temples and squeeze my eyes shut. "Gods of the stars…destiny…ex-goddess…mark of sins?" I repeat the words. _No…I'm not crazy…this is happening. They're the ones who are crazy._ Then my blood run cold. _Oh my god…they're all psychiatric patients who probably escaped from an asylum!_ I stand up and clap my hands. "Okay…you know what? I totally get it now."

The gods and two children are taken back, as they stare at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" Hue is the first to reply.

"Yup!" I cheerfully say as I swiftly make my way to the exit, "I understand now. I mean…A big abandoned house in the middle of know where, luring a defenseless stranger inside, all of you dressed in those getups, and the…interesting topic of stars and gods… I can put the pieces together that you…" I hear the click of the doorknob behind me, telling me I opened it, "are…all… _crazy_!" And with that I swing open the doors and book it out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Shit. Which way is the entrance?" I say, huffing and puffing for air as I continue to run down several hallways and open door after door. Then I hear the cries of Vega and Altair behind me.

"Wait! Lady Abbey!" They both shout.

I quickly look over my shoulder as I continue to run, and as I turn the corner. _THUD._ I run into someone who grips my arm tightly and I find to see those dark grey eyes belong to Scorpio.

"The hell do you think you're going?" He yells.

"W-wait, where did you—how did you—Let me go!" I say, while giving him a shove.

"Tsk, stupid woman, how dare you—" Scorpio lunges for me again.

"Scorpio, wait!" Scorpio is stopped by Dui who grabs his arm, then Ichthys appears alongside them both.

I fumble back, nearly tripping over my own two feet and head back the way I came. Then up ahead I see Vega and Altair, who try to block my path, but I don't hesitate as I pick up speed and leap over them. The next thing I know, after ascending a few staircases, opening many doors and turning down countless hallways, I find myself on a balcony. Seeing rain-cleared skies and allowing the fresh cool air to hit my face and sink into my burning lungs. I grip the cool stone of the balcony railing.

"Damn it…" I hoarsely whisper as I peer over the balcony. Seeing the long drop from here to the ground made my legs ache instantly. I huff when I notice that even the trees were too far for me to try to even attempt to jump to. I comb my hands through my hair, gripping my hairline as I try to come up with plan B.

"You are quite the bold goldfish…to try and escape from a powerful God." An overly confident voice that belongs to the one named Leon startles me.

I gasp and spin around, my back and hands rest against the railings as I stare at the men. "Stay away from me." Giving my best intimidating and firm tone had no effect as all they took a few steps towards me.

"We caught you!" Ichthyst cheers excitedly.

I do a double-take over my shoulder making sure there isn't some sort of Holy Grail of escape. But alas there is not.

I sigh and turn to face them again, raising my hands in front of me to act as a shield. "Listen…I can find the help you need. You just need to let me go."

"You still don't believe that we're Gods?" Scorpio scowls, his hands clenched into fists.

My mouth opens but there are no words for me to say. I instead gulp and lock my eyes onto them.

"Oh-ho?" Leon smirks and languidly saunters over to me.

I have no time to run when his hands on are either side of me, gripping the stone railing behind me. Trapping me between his long arms. His broad chest presses in close, and I can feel the heat radiating off his body and a sweet aroma of flowers fills my nose. At first I cast my eyes down, but clench my own hands into fists, bite down on my bottom lip, and work up the courage to look him in the eye.

"Back off…" I lowly say through my teeth.

His beautiful golden-brown eyes hold something of great power of which make me back down

"Leon, don't you think you're a little too close to her?" Hue cuts into the hostile atmosphere.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all." He smoothly replies.

Those words made my skin crawl.

"Geez, Leo" Teorus pouts as if jealous of the situation. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm simply going to make this woman understand that doubting us was a grave mistake." He turns back to me with a smile that a predator would reveal to its prey. "I'll make you personally understand. How does that sound, hm?"

"What—?" I'm in shock when Leon grabs my arm, pulling me into his chest.

He lifts his right hand and presses his thumb and middle finger together and in one quick motion, a snap rings out.

In that instant my body is as light as feather and the ground that I know my feet were firmly placed on is now gone and the sight of the balcony grows farther and farther away.

"Oh my god!" I shout, realizing I was clinging to Leon's costume, half burying my face into his chest out of shock. "We-We're flying?!"

The view of the starry night sky are at my fingertips and if the situation was different I would pay more attention to my surroundings as I'm too focused on how I was flying with a handsome stranger holding me close.

Leon chuckles, seeing my reaction is his amusement and continues to escalate the night sky. "Do you believe that we are Gods now?"

"Y-yes...I mean no, this isn't real. It can't be—Let me go!" I say, but still have a death-grip on Leon's lapels.

"Heh…I could, however…" Leon takes hold of my wrists pulling me up closer so our faces are at level. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I quickly catch on to that smirk of his and look down. We pass over acres of forests and now hover over city sparkling lights.

"But…suit yourself." Leon sighs.

"Wait, what?!" I scream and feel Leon's grip loosen as I slip through his hands and fall. I squeeze my eyes shut but seconds later feel warm arms wrap around my waist and under my knees.

"Not funny, Leon." Teorus voice makes my eyes shoot open and I notice he holds me, as if I were a princess. "You can't treat a girl like that."

I inhale in a shallow, trembling breath, while I grip Teorus's shoulders.

"You're one to talk Teo." Hue floats up next to us and with a swift movement takes my hand and pulls me him, wrapping a strong arm around my back.

"Hey…" Teo childishly pouts.

I look up to only get lost in Hue's pair of deep blue eyes that have tinge of sadness when staring back into my own. "Umm…" I begin to speak then Hue snaps back into reality and shows me a smile.

"Hue! Let me hold goddess now!" Out of nowhere Ichthys and rams into Huedhaut, causing him to release me.

I yelp and yet again I'm caught by another flying man, this time it being Dui. "It's okay, I got you." He smiles innocently, but looks over at Ichthys with a disappointed stare. "Ichthys, you need to be more careful."

Ichthys hovers over with an apologetic look. "Sorry…" But that soon vanishes when he leans his face in close to mine. "Wow, you're eyes are really beautiful."

I'm about to lose my cool when I hear Scorpio speak up.

"Will you morons quit playing around?" Scorpio, who is a few feet away, arms crossed with an irritated expression. says gruffly.

"Awe, come on Scorpy." Ichthys teases.

"Don't ever call me that again problem child." Scorpio angrily speaks.

"But Scorpio she is the Goddess we've been looking for, the one the king told us about. She is the one." Dui speaks up.

That's when I squirm in Dui's arms. "What? N-no, I'm not, this is one big misunderstanding. I'm not—Wait, king?"

I'm being ignored as the so called 'gods' continue.

"Tch…this is absurd." Scorpio hisses. "But looks like there's no other way." He suddenly rips me from Dui and s holding me up by my wrists with my feet dangling.

I give my best glare, trying not to let this guy see the slight fear I'm feeling.

Scorpio evilly smiles. "Heh…you really think doing that will get you out of this? You really are stupid."

But I don't let down my guard even after he stabs me with cruel words.

"You humans are so damn irritating, but if you follow me. If you serve me, then I will grant you, you're every wish."

"What a joke…" Leon appears, "Don't you department is Punishment guys know that granting human wishes is our job?"

Leon goes to grab me and when he does I make a fuss. "Stop! Enough of this! I'm not you're damn toy that you can pass around! Now put me down, Right. NOW!"

"Very well…We will meet again very soon Goldfish, and when we do you will decide." He declares, one corner of his lips curling upward.

"Don't you dare—"

That instant sensation of my stomach doing back flips, my limbs becoming numb, and the wind around me picking up, whipping my hair against my face. The sight of the six men grow further away while the earths ground comes closer, as I try to reach out to them, no one tries to catch me.

"You bastards!" I scream and squeeze my eyes shut.


	4. Chapter IIII: Count Your Blessings

**Chapter IIII: Count Your Blessings**

I scream, feeling the strain on my vocal chords while my arms and legs flail wildly. This is when my fall finally ends and I'm nothing but a human pancake against the earth's surface.

Or so I think.

Realizing how not so hard I'd hit the ground makes me open my eyes, facing the familiar ceiling I've been waking up to look at for the past six years and I see I'm tangled up in my bed sheets, on the floor. I'm back in my room, in my own cozy apartment and I finally calm my racing heart and slow my breathing.

I spread out my arms feeling the soft carpet and with a deep sigh I say. "I have got to stop eating before bed."

Achingly getting up off the floor, I begin making my bed, and think back on my dream as I do so. Reimaging all six faces of those men, and their distinct personalities makes me chuckle.

I hear my phone go off on my night stand table and I jump, snapping me out of my thoughts, I pick up. "Hello, Abbey speaking."

A over cheerful voice shrieks through the phone having my pull it away from my ear. "Abbey!"

"Hi, Hannah." I grin at the sound of her voice. "What's up?"

"One of the girls called in sick and with the amount of reservations tonight, it's going to be a nut house, and…"

As Hannah blabbers on and on, my mind wanders off again to my dream, however the more I thought about it the more absurd and made me question just what made me dream all that up? From six gorgeous men claiming to be gods of the stars to me being an ex-goddess who is to erase their sins.

Again the word d _estiny_ echoes over and over again, as if someone is whispering over my shoulder.

"…So, can you?" Hannah's desperation pulls me back into reality

"W-what? Sorry?" I stammer.

"Can you come in tonight?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Are you all right? If you can't it's okay."

"No, I mean yeah, I'm totally fine. I'll see you tonight."

There's hesitation in her voice. "Okay, be here for eight! See you tonight! Bye!"

"Bye." I say then hang up, placing my phone back on the table.

 ** _Later…_**

When hearing the new, healthy purr of my truck drive, makes me question whether or not it's actually my truck. As I drive down the back roads, I can't help get this uneasy feeling as I keep a close look out when drawing closer to the spot where it all began in my dream. Looking at the clock, I see I have a few minutes to spare before work, so I pull over to the side and with a deep breath I hop out. With my fully charged phone I flick on its flashlight, seeing as the sun is setting and it's growing darker by the minute, I take a gander around the area.

"That's weird." I tell myself when approaching the spot where I believe those two kids guided me onto a dirt path. _Wait, why am expecting it to be here? It was a dream!_ I realize what I'm doing and with a rough shake of my head I get back in my truck and head to work. But there's an odd feeling that somehow is watching me from nearby, and I don't want to stand around to find out who, or be late for work.

 ** _Later that evening…_**

"Hey, Abbey can you grab those dishes?"

"Abbey, orders up!"

"Abbey where are the rest of the plates?"

Ever since stepping one foot into work I've been busy doing the run around, helping wherever I'm needed. One task after another I finally make time for a break, chugging down a glass of water as I sit at the vanity, in the change room. Then the door opens with a creak.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Jack enters.

"Just catching my breath, need something?" I say as I stand up, adjusting my ponytail.

"It's okay, take a moment." He lifts both his hands up, gesturing me to sit back down. "Can't tell you how much you saved us tonight."

I shrug with a crooked smile and stare down at the empty glass.

Jack tilts his head to get my attention. "You okay? Hannah mentioned that you seemed out of it on the phone and you look pretty…spacey?"

I snort and wave him off. "Wait? I'm fine…just…" I hesitate. "Tired, that's all."

"Tired?" He crosses his arms, perking up an eyebrow. "Abbey, I know you…you've used that excuse before when somethings wrong."

My mind flashes about my dream. _But it was just a dream…_ I remind myself.

I shake my head. "No, I'm telling the truth this time, been staying up too late is all."

Jack's eyes sadden. "If its work, I have no issues giving you more time off. Give you a two week vacation, or—"

"Jack. It's fine, really." I try my best to reassure him.

Then the stomping of feet and loud cheers above our heads interrupts us.

Jack sighs. "You mind helping Emily up on the roof? She's getting swarmed up there."

"No problem boss." I give a friendly salute.

As I make my way to the exit, Jack gently lays his hand on my head.

"I know I've told you this before, but you can talk to me…You're not in the past anymore." There, again, sadness and doubt in his tone.

My heart ached for a moment before a softly laughed it off. "Yeah, I know…and thanks." It's all I'm able to say when exiting the change room. I grab a tray filled with alcoholic beverages and make my way to the rooftop.

Pushing through the heavy door, I'm on the rooftop with groups of people standing around chatting loudly and drinking. And through the crowds I see Emily making her way around. I easily make my way over to her and with a light tap on the shoulder she turns to me.

"Oh thank god you're here." She breathes.

"Hey, anything I can do?" I ask.

"Just make your way around the crowd, they've been chugging down these drinks like there's no tomorrow."

"Well you know how the saying goes, 'live like there's no tomorrow', right?"

"Coming from the girl who hasn't _lived._ "

I playfully pout. "Hey…"

A group of loud people, obviously intoxicated, over by the railings beckons Emily to come over. "I swear there going to drink the entire place clean if this keeps up." She mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, not much we can do. I'll be over here." I say, lifting the tray at face level and walk in the opposite direction from Emily.

Soon enough, my tray of drinks disappear and more and more people seem to appear.

"This isn't the safest place to hold such a big crowd." I say to myself, looking at the rusted, wonky railing along the platform as people unnoticeably lean against it.

I shrug and slip my tray under my arm, as I head over to Emily to tell her I'll be going downstairs to refill the drinks. However, right as I see her in my sights, she turns and a drunk man, stumbles and shoves her, causing her to grab the railing for support. But with a loud metal scrap I see the railing and Emily begin to fall from the building.

She lets out a blood-curdling scream.

The next thing I know, I drop the tray and sprint to her. "Emily!" I cry out, grabbing the silky material of her blouse and yanking her back on the roof, where I instead took her place as I tripped up on the ledge and began to fall. I put my arms in front of my face as I scream, squeezing my eyes shut.

The sound of someone snapping echoes as everything else falls silent.

 _Am I dead?_ I think to myself.

"Tch…annoying woman, open your eyes."

"What?!" I gasp, and when my eyes shoot open, I find myself staring into those familiar dark-grey eyes.

Scorpio's face is close and I take in a breath as I feel his arms around me, holding me securely as we float back up to the rooftop. It's not till then how close I was for almost hitting the pavement.

I turn to face Scorpio as he releases me, and I step carefully on the rooftop. "H-how…when….HOW?!" Backing up as I point at him.

"Tch, you're loud." Scorpio grumbles.

Noticing how silent it is, I slowly turn to face the crowd to see them perfectly still, as if they were all frozen. They all wore the same expression of terror and fear, facing the direction of the rooftop ledge. I notice Emily, safely, sitting the ground with her hand reaching out.

"What…what's going on?" The sensation of panic washes over me.

"This would be my doing!" Emerging through the frozen crowd, the neck-length blond named Teorus appears.

"Oh my god…" I breathe.

The wavy blue-haired man, I recall as Huedhuat stands beside Teorus, talking firmly to me. "What were you thinking, doing something as reckless as that?"

"I...um…" I began to speak. "Well I just wasn't going to let my friend fall!"

The sound of a lighthearted chuckle makes me spin around to see Ichthys. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Ex-goddess of fate."

 _Not that again…_ I think to myself.

"O-okay, so I really did fall off the roof and die. That's why this is happening. Where am I, hell, heaven, purgatory?" I ramble as I try to make sense as to what is happening.

"Pft…only a goldfish would say such a ridiculous thing." That air confidence could only belong to Leon as he floats down from the sky, landing behind me.

I spin and step back, feeling the hands on my arms. Looking up it's the brown short-haired man named Dui, who shows a kind smile. "Hello again."

"Gah!" I jump away, and stand back, getting a clear view of six of them. "So it really wasn't a dream. That all happened." Visions of what my so-called 'dream' contained flashed over my eyes. And as I continue to replay the events that happened, I didn't even notice that I lost feeling in my legs and I sank to the ground.

"We should probably discuss the matter somewhere else before Teo's power wears off." Hudhaut speaks calmly.

"Tch fine by me." Scorpio scoffs as I feel him grab my arm and hoist me up.

"Hey!" I bark.

"Shut up." He snaps back.

Leon chuckles and goes to snap his fingers but nothing happens. "What the?" He says, irritated.

"Well that's rather odd." Huedhuat notices.

"Huh? What's going on Leo?" Teorus asks.

Leon, getting angrier by the second, continues to snap his fingers, but with after each try, there was no luck.

"Pfft, stupid Lion." Scorpio smiles wickedly, as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers, and a blinding light engulfs us.

 ** _Moments Later…_**

After a quick dizzy spell, the light vanishes and I see I'm back in the luxurious mansion of where figure these men live.

Scorpio releases me and stands near Leon, making a comment. "Can't even do a simple task as teleportation. Perhaps you're in over your head."

Leon stares coldly. "It must be the impurities on earth messing with my powers."

"Hmm…I find that hard to believe, but not exactly out of the question." Huedhuat, places a hand under his chin as he thinks.

"Hue…" Leon warns.

"But, Scorpio's powers are fine." Teorus says.

"Pft…probably because the foul-mouthed scorpion is still use to the filthy air from when he was a human."

"Shut up." Scorpio growls.

"Whoa, hey, come on now, let's not start anything." Dui comes in between the two angry gods.

"How about we all sit down and chill?" Ichthys cuts in, lifting his hand and snaps his fingers.

The room is silent as they all stare at one another. As to see nothing happens

"Huh…" Ichthys looks shocked as he snaps his fingers again and again.

"Not you too Ichthys" Teorus says.

The rest of the gods look at each other again and try for themselves, and as each one of them snaps their fingers nothing happens.

"Hey, what's going on?" Teorus pouts.

"This is strange." Dui comments.

"Indeed." Huedhuat agrees.

"This doesn't make any goddamn sense. My powers were working just a moment ago." Scorpio says.

As I watch the scenario go down, my mind begins to develop countless thoughts.

 _How could this be happening?!_

 _This is real! Really, really real!_

I look over to the door that recall escaping through before. I cautiously make my way over, and just as I'm about to place my hand on the door knob, I feel myself being yanked away.

"Don't even try to escape again." It's Leon who holds me close, glaring down at me.

"I-I wasn't." I gulp.

"Don't lie to me goldfish." He says in a harsh whisper that makes my skin crawl.

"Wait a minute." Scorpio speaks up.

"What?" Everyone says in sync.

"Woman come here." He orders me.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow, flabbergasted at his words.

Looking angry, he briskly walks over to me, pulling me away from Leon and shoving me against the wall. His arms on both sides of me, hands planted firmly against the wall, leaving me trapped. I could feel his hands slightly touching the sides of my shoulders, just barely.

I clench my hands into fists, ready to throw a punch if it comes to it. _Try me buddy, it will be the last thing you do…_

Scorpio's eyes narrow. "Shut up. I'd like to see you try."

My eyes go wide as I feel my stomach form into knots.

Scorpio stares at me square in the eyes as one of his hands gently rests on my shoulder, while his other hand prepares to snap again. And this time, once that snap echoes, the lights flicker on and off.

"You've got to be kidding me." He moves back and furrows his eyebrows.

Dui comes near. "What is it?"

Scorpio looks at me then to everyone else. "It's this woman."

"What do you mean, this 'woman'?" I ask, but I'm ignored.

Huedhaut then realizes something that rest of us don't. "I see, so this is how it works."

I groan, frustrated, and ask again. "What's going on?"

"Please, excuse my touch." Huedhaut says with a smile as he places his hand on my cheek. The feel of his skin was like ice and I was frozen in place. With his touch he raised his free hand and snaps his fingers, making a tea tray appear on the table. Huedhaut pulls away slowly.

"But, you're powers didn't work a second ago." Teorus points out.

Leon lifts his head and stares at me. "I get it… It's the goldfish. Our powers will only work if we're touching her."

"Huh?" I gawk. _Touching me?!_

"It seems that way. But we still won't be able to use one-hundred percent of our powers. The goddess is the key, she can weaken the seal on out powers, temporarily." Huedhaut says.

"Really?" Ichthys gasps, then excited grin appears on his face.

"Wait!" I finally find my voice, and shout, catching everyone's attention. "Now that I know this is all real, can someone please explain to me what's happening?"

"Annoying woman, don't you remember what we told you before?"

I glare. "You have got to stop it with the 'woman' thing. I have a name you know, try using it."

Before Scorpio has a chance to say anything, Dui comes to my rescue again.

Dui shows me a kind smile. "Why don't you have a seat, and we'll explain everything to you as best as we can."

With those sweet words and kind smile, I feel obligate to do so. "All right…" I say and take a seat.

Dui takes a seat next to me. "May I?"

Before responding, Dui takes my hand in his and with his free hand, snaps his fingers, making the tea set levitate as the teapot pours itself into a teacup. The teacup hovers over to Dui's hand as he then gives it to me.

"Wow…um…thanks." I say, taking the cup in my hands. "Although, I could have done it manually."

Leon huffs. "You should be honored by such kindness from a god."

Dui waves his hand at Leon, and turns to look at me. "It's okay, I just wanted an excuse to touch you."

I feel my face slightly burn. "Uh…huh…" I turn away and carefully sip the tea.

After a few sips, I place the cup down and begin to speak. "So…let me get this straight…from what I recall, you're all gods."

"Yup! Gods of the stars." Teorus happily says.

"Right….the star gods…" I repeat, then my brain makes the connection. "So, wait, you're six out of the twelve gods of the zodiac?"

"Exactly!" Ichthys cheers.

"Okay, and so you're all here, on earth…because…"

I see Huedhuat sigh. "I'm afraid it's because we have sinned."

Leon intervenes. "The trickster King had told us the only way to erase our sins is to find the human, the reincarnated goddess. That's you."

"Me…" I whisper to myself, looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Yes and it seems now that we can only use out powers while touching you it seems." Huedhuat says.

"Right…And you know I'm the one, the ex-goddess, because of the stars in my eyes?"

"Yeah, and they're very pretty." Dui, scoots closer, peering into my face.

"All right," I clear throat and move back, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. "How come I've never seen these 'stars' in my eyes?"

"It's because humans can't seem them. Only gods can." Teorus replies.

"Oh." I feel a little disappointed, but snap out of it and continue. "You said you're here because you all sinned. What did you do?"

Suddenly, everyone turns away with expressions of grim, and no one says a word.

After a brief moment of silence, Scorpio speaks. "That's none of your business. You just need to erase them, so get to it woman."

I stand up and march over to Scorpio, sick of his rude attitude I get right up in his face. "Like I would know how! If you haven't realized I just found out that magic and star gods are real, not to mention I'm an ex-goddess myself. So what makes you think I would know how to erase your stupid sins?!"

"So you still haven't learned your lesson of speaking to a God in such way." He says in a threatening way.

"Wait, Scorpio." Dui stands up and pulls Scorpio back.

"Pftt…short-tempered fool." Leon says.

Scorpio, ready to fire back, stops and rolls it off, while letting out a frustrated growl.

I watch the conflict and look at the puzzled look on Scorpio's face, which forms the sensation of regret in my core. My shoulders slump and I sigh. "Sorry…you're right, I shouldn't speak to you that way. It's just a lot to take in."

"Whatever…" Scorpio mumbles, turning away and takes a seat.

"Yes, well I'm sure it is, and not to cause you any more stress but we must figure how we are to be rid of our mark of sins." Huedhaut tries to calm the tension in the room, but speaking in a calming manner.

"I rather not spend any more time here than I need to." Leon remarks.

"You'd think once we found the goddess things would be much easier." Teorus pouts.

"Oh come on, it's not too bad here." Ichthyst says excitedly.

I ponder as to what Huedhuat said. "I guess snapping your fingers while touching me to erase your sins is out of the question?"

"Of course you'd would come up with a simplistic idea, and as much as we all would much prefer that, I'm afraid such an idea can't happen. As I mentioned earlier when we touch you, we can use your power to weaken our seals and use our own powers temporarily but not fully." Huedhuat responds.

"Gee…I simple 'no' could have suffice." I grumble.

"So choose." Leon speaks boldly.

"Excuse me?" I question.

Leon continues. "Since there is one of you, we can't all have you at the same time. It would be easier for you to choose one of us. It would be wise to choose me."

"That does make sense…she can't very well try to figure out how to erase our mark of sins all at the same time, that could take too long, especially since all our sins are different." Hue agrees with Leon's idea.

"Oh-oh! Wait! Choose me!" Ichthys shouts, raising his hand as if he was a kid in a classroom trying to get the teachers attention.

"I highly doubt she would want to choose and put up with a problem child like you." Scorpio smiles evilly.

"If I had it my way wouldn't choose either of you and go on with my life…" I say to myself.

"Goldfish…" Leon speaks firmly, catching my attention.

"All right, I'll choose!" I respond loudly.

Six gods of the Zodiac stand before me. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, I slowly take a step towards the god I choose, and before I know it, I've taken several steps and now I stand only a few inches away from him, the god of my choosing, of who it is…

 ** _**NOTE**_**

 _From here the story will branch off into each of the God's individual stories. Once all individual stories are completed,_ **this** _(the main story) will continue through._


	5. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 1

"Then I choose you." The second the words leave my lips I feel instant regret take over as I look up at the arrogant man, who reveals a confident grin.

"Of course you would choose me." Leon says proudly.

I cross my arms and grumpily speak. "Whatever…I just want to be done with all this."

Scorpio angrily raises his voice. "You're actually choosing him?"

"Jealous?" Leon taunts.

I sigh. "Don't have much of a choice…I'm going to have to work alongside all of you anyways." My voice lowers so none of them can here. "Might as well get one of these pain in the asses out of the way."

Leon's expression turns stern as he presses closer. "What did you say?"

I clear my throat and stand my ground as I roll my eyes. "Nothing…" I turn to face the rest of them. "Okay, I chose a god, I'm going home now." I say while walking past them and heading for the door.

"Hold on." Leon says and grips my arm, hauling me back. "You're not going anywhere until you erase my sin."

"Um, were you not part of the conversation where I said that I don't know how? Besides I have my own life, my own job—" I gasp. "Oh my god, my job…how am I going to explain what happened?"

Huedhuat steps forward, placing his cool hand on my shoulder to halt my pacing. "It's all right, we will take care of it."

"You will, how?" I question.

Teorus speaks up. "It's pretty easy to manipulate goldfish mind, but since our powers aren't working, we'll need to touch you…"

"Oh…I see." With a groan I extend out my hand. "Then do what you must."

Teorus goes to reach out, not before Leon intervenes and takes hold of my hand instead.

"Hey." I shout as I feel the intense grip wrap around my small hand.

With Leon's free hand he snaps his fingers.

I stare at his hand then at his face. "So…did it work?"

"You're talking to a god, or have you forgotten?" He says.

"Right…" I grimace at his response. _I'm so sick of this whole 'god' crap…_

"Perhaps it would be better if she would return home for the night. She is human after all." Dui chimes in with that innocent smile.

I smile myself at Dui, thanking him in my head.

Leon frowns. "Whatever." Still holding my hand he snaps again. "Just go through that door and you will return home."

I doubtfully look at the door he nudges his head towards then back to Leon. "Really?"

"Yes, actually the only way to go through your door from your apartment to here, or vise-versa is if you wish it. If not, then it won't work." Huedhuat speaks calmly.

I look at the gods then back at the door. "Again, really?!" I say.

He gives another stern look, but it vanishes and reveals a sickening sweet smile. "Unless you wish to stay the night here, with me." The grip on my hand tightens as he tugs my closer to him.

Chills run up and down my arms as I snatch my hand away. "Nope!" I sprint for the door. "Good bye!" And with that I slam the door behind me.

When I sink to the floor I find myself staring into my apartment space, realizing that I just in fact teleported. I quickly stand back up a peer through the peephole to my apartment door and find that old apartment hallway. Opening the door to really make sure, it was indeed my apartment complex. With a release of a breath I don't realize I'm holding, I return inside and prepare for bed. The hit of exhaustion takes over as my body grows limp and I just make it into bed. However once in bed, I quickly check my phone to see dozens of voicemails and text messages from my co-workers and boss. Too tired, I put my phone down and tell myself I'll deal with it tomorrow.

So I find myself staring at the ceiling as a million thoughts dance around inside my head.

 _I can't believe this is happening…_

 _A reincarnated goddess…goddess of faith? I'm to erase the mark of sins of six gods of the zodiac._

 _Gods of the stars…_

I chuckle at that last thought for some reason.

 _But…why me?_

 _Why did the goddess be reborn as someone like….me?_

 _Why…_

I sigh, knowing fully well that I would receive no answers. "What a day…" I whisper to myself in the soothing darkness, before closing my tired eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 ** _The next day…_**

I cautiously walk into work, through the back door, as I'm greeted by Emily, who, expectedly runs and gives me a hug.

"Emily!" I call, give her a light pat on the back.

"You are incredible!" She says as pulling away.

With a puzzled expression, I scratch my head. "I-I am?"

Hannah bursts through the change room door, practically tackling me into an embrace. "There you are, our little hero! I'm so glad you're safe and sound." He squeals excitedly.

"H-hero?" I question.

"Yeah…don't you remember?" Melissa, out of know where stands beside me, with her calm and tired expression she shows a weak smile.

"Probably still shakin' up from what happened. You probably don't even remember fainting." Jack strolls in.

"Uh…huh." I slowly nod.

Emily grabs my arm. "You saved me last night, from falling off the roof!" She stares at me with a twinkle in her eye. "Y-you came out of know where and grabbed me just in time."

"O-oh ya?"

 _Ooh…so Leon must of erase the part of me falling off the roof._

I sigh with relief. "Of course, anyone would have done the same. It was nothing."

Hannah excitedly squeals. "Oh! So humble!"

"Nothing?" Jack laughs. "With quick reflexes like that? But, we're just happy that both of you are safe." Jack says.

I smile.

"Then those men showed up after you fainted." Melissa comments.

 _WHAT?!_

"W-what…did you say?" I stiffen up.

Hannah gasps. "OH! how could I forget, that man with the shaggy blonde hair. Gold eyes, swooped in and came to your aid. It was like something out of a movie."

Jack scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, how come you never mentioned him, eh Abbey?"

I stand there, slack-jawed, "Come again?"

 _Unbelievable! Was this necessary?!_

Emily then nudges me. "Yeah, why are we suddenly seeing your totally hot boyfriend for the first time?"

I flail my hands around in a panic. "I-It is sooo not like that! He is not my boyfriend! N-now come on, we got a restaurant to run here. Let's get to work!" I say in an almost cheer and sprint out the change room door and right into the restaurant lobby where I start my day at work.


	6. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 2

**_That evening…_**

After a hectic day at work, I fling off my shoes and belly flop the couch where I lie face down into the leathery fabric. I groan and turn my head, through the large apartment windows, starring off into the night with the glow of the city lights, I could feel my eyelids become heavy. But I sit myself up and give my eyes a rub.

"Just stay awake…a little bit longer. If I sleep now I'll be up all night." I say, with a stretch.

I head to my room where I take a quick shower and throw on my casual wear of jeans, tank top, and hoodie. As I exit my room, hacking my long knotted wet hair with a hairbrush I pause for a moment, as my apartment door catches my attention. I recall how I was able to teleport from that mansion to here yesterday.

Slowly making my way to the door, my hand rests on the cool metal doorknob, and with a shaky breath with thoughts of the mansion and gods in my mind I open the door. There I see the foyer. Stepping through, I realize again that it's real. Not a dream.

"Holy crap." I stand around in disbelief.

It seems to be quiet and there doesn't seem to be anyone around, and with the thoughts of exploring the place more I stop myself. "No…I shouldn't. I shouldn't be here, especially if I don\t have to be." I go to walk back into my apartment but stop at the doorway and quickly steer myself around, with curiosity taking over. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look around, since I'll be probably be here more often than I want to be." I find myself talking to myself as I escalate the stairs.

I turn down several hallways, all that which look familiar from my failed-escape that night first meeting the 'gods'. As I walk further and further down the hall until I hear weird sounds and voices coming from a room with the double doors slightly ajar.

Tip-toeing closer as it peeks my interest. A part of me is screaming 'don't be stupid and turn around immediately!' It's too late as I lower myself and peer through the crack in the door to find myself starring at two shirtless gods and bunch of skinny, long-legged women with skimpy clothing.

A shirtless Teorus is strewn on the couch as these woman are fawned over him, mesmerized by the handsome god.

"Oh, Teo, please, more." A woman softly begs.

Teorus leans into the woman, tilting her chin up to face him. "What a naughty little goldfish. If you want some, come here."

That once 'fairy-tale prince' impression I got from Teorus is now long gone.

"Teo, you are such a tease, please give it to me." Another woman wraps her arms from behind Teorus.

My eyes shift as I see bare-chested Leon, with a dark mark of a bird on his chest, sitting in a throne, with women surrounding him as well.

"Leon, please, I want you." A woman moans.

Another woman. leans in close to Leon, whining for his attention. "Come on Leon, give me more." Just as it looks like she's about to fall into Leon's lap and steal his lips, Leon quickly dodges with an icy stare.

 _What the hell kind of Fifty Shades of Grey is this bullshit?! Why am I even still here, watching this?!_

"O-okay, time to go home…." I whisper to myself as I turn myself around.

However just as I take on step away from the door a voice calls out to me. "And where do you think your going? Peeping little goldfish?"

I freeze. _Oooh crap._

"Goldie!" Teorus, excitedly calls out to me.

My hands fidgeting with each other I find myself slowly turning around, eyes casted down to the floor, as if I'm a child getting in trouble for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. "I-I was just leaving…I didn't mean—"

"Who said you could leave?"

"I didn't realize I needed your permission to return to my home, where I live!" I find myself angry as I look up, red in the face, shouting.

Leon looks at me, "Your entertaining when your angry."

I shake off his comment. "You, clearly have your hands...full…so I'll just show myself out. Sorry for interrupting."

"Don't worry about those other goldfish." Leon says.

I then notice the women in the room are still, as still as that time on the rooftop the other night. I looked over at Teorus who I remembered mentioning he had the ability to stop time.

"If you wanted to join all you had to do was say so. I'd love to do all sorts of nice, pleasurable things to you." Teorus says with a twisted smile.

I disgustingly scowl at Teorus.

"If pleasure is what you want then I will gladly give it to you. Humans swarm me when I offer such a treat. Only if you're honest will I take pity on you and give you want you really desire." Leon, maturely speaks.

"What?! No! God, no!" I back up, hands in front of me as if to shield me. "Some humans may enjoy that, but others not so much. Others prefer when there is actually love and compassion put into it."

"Oh-ho?" Leon lifts his head high, looking down at me. "You seem to know from experience."

"Well, no…not exactly, it's something that I've observed in my life, it's beautiful." I felt something in my chest weigh heavy, as a quick flash of my beloved parents come into view. but I quickly snap out of it and continue. "To me if there is no true love then it's pointless."

Leon laughs. "What's pointless is that of which you speak. 'love' and 'feelings'. Then it that will become 'jealousy' and 'attachment'."

I stop and stare at him, wide-eyed at his remark.

"However…" He continues. "If it is what you speak of then you must be in love with me right now."

"WHAT?!" I shout, flabbergasted. _How the hell did he get that from what we were discussing?!_

"It's obvious, you come here and watch me as I spend my time with all these women, you don't like it, do you? I believe that's jealousy, little goldfish."

"That's what you think?" I stand my ground, scoffing at him and before I know it I've snapped. "You speak as if you know all about it, but you don't. You have no idea, your concept on love is ridiculous. As a so-called 'god'. perhaps you sinned due to your annoying arrogance and cockiness. If you want your mark erase then I suggest you start by getting off your high-horse!"

Leon lifts himself from his seat and saunters over to me, his eyes never break eye contact.

Teorus looks at the situation in shock.

"Oooh." I quickly gasp and cover my mouth with my hands realizing what I've said. _Not exactly the best thing to say, especially to this guy._

Soon enough his chiselled chest comes into my field of vision. "You still don't get it do you goldfish? Do you have any idea what the outcome may be when you continue to speak such nerve to a god such as I?" His voice is low, it tickles my ears.

I scrunch my shoulders, as I curl my hands into fists. At first, I had no idea where to rest my eyes until I worked up the nerve and stared back.

He leans in closer, lifting a strand of my damp hair, bringing it to his lips. "But you are valuable, and useful to me. The key to erase my sin of which you will serve me until it is erased."

Teorus chuckles. "Wow, didn't expect that from you Leon." He then looks at me. "You must be pretty special, usually Leon will throw something away if it bores him."

"The hell kind of logic is that? He is no different than a spoiled child—gah!"

Suddenly, Leon touches my shoulder, as an odd sensation rippling through my body. It doesn't hurt, in fact I find it to be pleasurable as a sweet chill runs along my skin, but deep down I'm screaming that this is wrong.

"Heh…" Leon chuckles as he watches me squirm. "I like that face."

Unable to stand any longer I sink to the floor, feeling my skin my whole-body ache and my temperature rising. "W-what…are you…doing." My words echo a soft moan.

"Go ahead, say how much you like it." Leon says to me.

"S-stop…" I plead, my tone changed into something I've never heard escape my lips before.

"Enough of you blithering, just give into the pleasure. Perhaps then I will comply."

"I said stop!" I scream, terrified, somehow snatching my myself away from Leon, I back up and crash into the wall and collapse onto the ground again. Huffing and puffing for air as if I was holding my breath. "Don't you dare touch me again!"

However, I still feel like there's still a lingering effect inside my body.

"You should be begging, wanting, even thanking me."

"Thanking _you_?!" I huff. "Are you kidding me? What did you do?"

Leon gives a sly look. "I only gave you a taste of the power I was born with. No human or goddess and resist my power. But if that little bit of pleasure is enough to get that sort of reaction, well…" He chuckles.

"You're not coming any where near me." I growl and shakily get up.

Teorus then steps in between me and Leon. "It's okay, Leon has always been like this. He just doesn't get it."

With the sincerity in Teorus's tone, for a second I feel at ease but I go with my gut instinct and keep my guard up.

"You know goldie, if you want to switch perhaps you should choose me instead." He beams me a smile.

I raise an eyebrow. _I honestly don't think he is any better than Leon._ But I dare not say my thought out aloud, especially where I already stand through Leon's eyes, I don't need another god trying to back me up into a corner.

"So, how about it then? Let's have some fun."

I furrow my eyebrows as I look at Teorus. "Excuse me?"

"Just give me all of your love. And then I'll lavish you with my love, like I do with everyone else."

"Like…you do with everyone else?" I repeat his words back to him.

"Yeah" He cheerfully smiles. "But give that love to me and only me."

"Wait, no, hold on…"

This time it's Teorus who presses himself to me. I can feel the heat radiating off his body as he traps me. My arms around me I slightly turn away as if to shield myself.

"You want everyone's love? Not just one person?" I ask.

Teorus looks troubled and cocks his head. "What do you mean? Why should I love just one person?"

 _Are you kidding me?!What kind of gods are these guys?!_ At first at a loss for words, I slowly respond. "Well…um….you want your significant other to love you, right?" I pause, waiting for a lightbulb to flick on in Teorus's head.

Teorus laughs lightly. "Yeah, of course! And in return I'll love them back. I give everybody my love."

I sigh, realizing he's not getting it. "But if you truly love that one person and them alone, and they love you back, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Jeez." Teorus pouts, but shakes it off with one of his smiles. "What fun is that? Besides I may not have the power of pleasure like Leon but I don't need that to get what I want from you goldie."

I am truly at a loss for words this time. I can't help but stare back at Teorus, with no where to run as his arms extend outward, pressing his hands on the wall behind me. Inching his face closer and closer until out noses almost touch. But with a sudden adrenaline rush, my hands act on their own and shove Teorus away.

"Huh?" Teorus looks shocked.

"Pftt…boring." Leon steps in once more, pulling me towards him.

"H-hey, let me go!" I shout, squirming out of Leon's grasp.

"This is getting boring. This woman made a much more terrified face the last time. I guess your still lacking Teo."

Teorus pouts once more, cheeks puffed out. "Hey! Don't be such a meanie Leo! I do have what it takes to satisfy her!"

"Excuse me—?"

Leon, presses his fingers to my shoulder and with his free hand snaps his fingers as his clothing reappears on his body. "I'm calling it a day. Anymore is just a waste of time."

Just then coming from behind Teorus and Leon are the women calling out.

"Leon, come back over here."

"Oh, Teo, don't be a tease, come back."

"Oh, I guess my power hit its limit." Teorus says.

"Your powers have a limit?" I ask.

"I can only stop time for five minutes at most. That's only because my power is being supressed right now." He explains.

Then the women make their way over and cuddle up close to both Leon and Teorus.

I make my way around the group and back away as the women cast dirty glares at me.

Leon looking disgusted, shrugs the women off of him. "Don't touch me. I have no use for you anymore."

One woman chirps. "Leon, don't be like that."

"Yeah...come on let's have some more fun." Another woman whines.

"There he goes, being a meanie again. It's okay goldfish, I'll look after you." Teorus says as he caresses each one of the women's body's.

I roll my eyes at the sight.

"Well, I guess I could say that today wasn't a total loss and that I got some entertainment out of it." Leon shoots his stare towards Teorus.

With those looks that Leon and Teorus were giving each other I know I was missing something. "What do you mean? Or do I want to know?"

Ignoring me Leon continues. "Looks like I won Teo."

"Yeah, yeah…" A disappointed Teorus admits. "Who knew a reincarnated goddess would be such a peeping tom."

 _They're talking about!_

"Um, I'm right here."

"She may have been a goddess in the past but she's human now. She can't possibly overpower her own desires and instincts."

"Excuse me? What are you guys talking about?" I angrily ask.

Teorus laughs. "Well you see, we knew you were here the second you stepped foot into the mansion. So, we made a bet to see what you would do. Whether that be you returning to your apartment or venturing in further and peeking into the room."

"You made a bet?!"

"And you followed through by acting on your curiosity and instinct." Leon comments.

 _They had nothing else better to do than bet on me?! What kind of gods are they?!_

"Leeeooonn…" A woman moans as she latches on to his arm.

"I said get away from me. I'm done with you. I'm not so eccentric as to be interested in a creature like you."

"Huh?! But you totally seemed interested in her, er, these women. But you lead her on with what you did back there and your turning around and saying you not interested?"

 _Gods? No, that's a joke. They are no different than some of these men here on earth._

Leon frowns. "I thought perhaps giving women pleasure was my way of returning to the heavens, even trying to give you pleasure, but it seems not. However you are still the key to erase my sin and as the reincarnated goddess you may still prove useful to me. If it weren't so I would of tossed you away long ago."

"You jerk!" I shout. "That' terrible!"

"Yeah, Leo, these women worked themselves on you." Teorus chimes in.

I look at Teorus with a expression that says what-the-hell-dude?

"Leon doesn't even kiss." Again, Teorus comments.

And, again, what-the-hell-dude? as my shoulder shrug and my hands flail.

Teorus ignores my stare and plants an intense kiss on one of the women.

I feel my face go hot and I use my hand to shield the view. I clear my throat then find my eyes landing on Leon.

"What are you looking at me for?" Leon says.

"N-nothing." I cast my eyes downward.

Teorus releases the woman and turns back to Leon. "We may not have returned to the heavens but don't be so grumpy Leo." Then Teorus turns to me. "Just be careful goldie. Leo's nickname, 'the wild lion of the heavens'."

I held back a fit of laughter. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Leo is super strong. The only person who would be able to stop him would be the king of the heavens. That's why everyone is so scared of him, well other than the king."

As I remember, the first day meeting the gods, that moment when Leon sauntered into the room and everyone clammed up.

 _So, I guess it's not his intimidating confidence, he has the power to back it up….I definitely picked the wrong god._

Leon sighs. "Teo, do something about these women, their becoming annoying."

"Okay." Teorus escorts the women out of the mansion as they whine and complain about how much they don't want to leave.

Once Teorus returns he looks upset. "Awe man, but there was sooo much more I wanted to do with them."

"Ew…didn't need to hear that." I say to myself.

"I don't see how you are so obessess with touching humans. You are truly the biggest weirdo there is Teo."

"Geez, Leon!" Teorus furrows his brows. "At least I don't have line ups of women saying 'its okay if you don't love me Leon, I just want to be with you'."

I turn to Leon. "They really say that?" _That's even worse…_

I couldn't help but to think how terrible it is to must hear that.

"Yeah, that's because next to the kind, Leon is the most powerful." Teorus says. "So all the goddess in the heavens are all over Leo. So that's why Leon's concept on love is so different."

"Different?" I mumble.

 _He's totally numb to the ideal of what love could actually be._

An irritated Leon speaks. "I don't care enough about love to say anything about it. And I don't need a bunch of goddess coming to me for only pleasure."

 _They go to him for his ability to give pleasure?...not because they actually love him? But then him and those goddesses are no different if they just use each other._ "How sad…" I accidently let slip.

"What do you have to say?"

"Nothing…well, actually…just from hearing this, it's actually quite sad."

Leon glares. "I don't need your pity."

I shake my head. "I'm not saying I feel sorry for you, actually it's quite the opposite. The fact that all you care about is how women are useful to you."

"You barely know a thing or two about the topic of love yet here you are lecturing me."

"It's far from a lecture, it's an opinion, ." I say.

Unimpressed with my words Leon says. "Who cares what simple-minded goldfish, like you think of all this. As I've said, love is nothing but an attachment that forms into jealousy and desire. It's just a pretty word that makes humans believe it's something more."

I cross my arms. "I may not know all about gods and their beliefs but you don't seem to know anymore about humans. I just know that your way of thinking of 'love' is sick." I take a deep breath and speak from the heart. "Love is a scary thing. It's hard to put your trust faith in it, only to have the chance of getting hurt, but that's all apart of learning to really love."

Leon scowls.

I raise my hands in a sarcastic defeat. "But what do I know, right?"

"Serve me." Unexpectedly, Leon speaks.

"What, this again?""

"Serve me, and show me this so called 'true love' that of which you speak."

"How do you expect me to show you anything about love?"

Leon laughs. "I'm not actually expecting you to show me anything…"

"Hey! As if!" My arms automatically cover my upper body.

"Just prove to me this existence of love in a new way that will satisfy me and make me believe in it. But I won't expect much from a weak human."

"Ugh!" With my frustration getting the best of me I accept Leon's challenge. "Fine! Challenge accepted!"

 _What have I done?!_

Leon sees the regret on my face. "Heh, fine. From this day forward you are to serve me as my handmaiden. Being by my side doing your best to attend my every need."

I'm about to bite back, but knowing if I do will get me know where with Leon. So, I hold myself high and speak. "Very well."

 _He is underestimating what I can do._

Teorus still standing around watches the entire conversation and breaks into a laugh. "Wow, this should be interesting. Lucky Leon has a cute handmaiden. But be careful now."

"Yeah, yeah, because he's this powerful god." I waved at Teorus, already knowing why. Or so thinking.

"A powerful god who committed a serious crime in the heavens. With that the kind branded Leo with a mark and exiled him to earth."

Those words chilled me to the bone. And my head flashes back to the black bird mark I saw on the left of Leon's chest. I happened to be so fixated on the situation happening that I didn't pay all that much attention to it then.

"And what was it that he did to deserve all of that?"

Teorus looks worried some, but it soon fades and returns to his casual smile. "He defiled a high-ranking goddess.

 _Defiled? Oh crap…_

The look on my face must of said it all because Teorus continued ."Yup so be careful, you wouldn't want him to do the same to you now, right?"

"Teo, enough. She doesn't need to know, its none of her business."

"Awe, come on Leo, I was just warning her."

 _If Leon was branded and exiled to earth for defiling a goddess then the other five gods must have done something just as bad._

"You may go now. I have no use for you for today." Leon slightly turns himself, ready to leave.

"For today?" I nervously question.

"Starting tomorrow, I will call upon you when I have something for you to do. Now go."

Leon begins walking away, as Teorus follows close behind.

"See ya later goldie!" Teorus says waving me goodbye.

I turn around and begin walking back to the entrance.

"One more thing." Leon calls from down the hall.

I turn to glare.

"Don't keep me waiting." He says.


	7. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 3

**_The next day…_**

From the events of yesterday I barely got a wink of sleep. I laid in bed till the sun decided to rise and hopped out of bed. With the echoing thought of Leon 'calling me' at any moment has me doing odds and ends around my apartment. I barely even eat anything because of the paranoia. Although realizing I work a short evening shift, doesn't stop me from wondering about Leon and the rest of the gods.

 _What will this sadistic maniac have me do?_

Apart of me wants to flee. Run away, call the police, tell someone about what's happening. But knowing full well that none of the sorts will work out in my favour. All I can do is ask that I have mercy taken upon me.

 _Show him what 'love' is?_

 _Be his handmaiden…_

 _What have I done?_

Ruffling my hands through my hair out of frustration I fall back on my bed. "What the hell do I know about love?"

 _I've never had a boyfriend…_

 _I never even had my first kiss._

My face heats up at the embarrassing thought.

Realizing something, I could feel my face become this somber expression as I carefully sit up and reach under my pillow. I pull out a ripped, burnt and taped back together photograph of a beautiful smiling couple and two kids.

The woman in the photo wears her black hair tied in a loose braid, a summer white dress reflects beautifully against her bright blue eyes. Her porcelain skin glows in the sunlight as her beloved stands beside her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the side of his five o'clock shadow face nuzzled up against hers. His dark shaggy brown hair takes on this purposely bed-head style, as he wears an undone button dark blue dress-shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. His dark brown eyes are mesmerizing, as if staring could have you falling into their abyss. Down by in front of the woman is a young boy, no older than the age of eight. His matching black hair much like the woman's is neatly groom and his father's dark brown eyes. In the man's arms is a little girl, a few years younger than the boy. Auburn curly hair reaches down to her jawline as she tries to shy away and hide into the man's chest, but looking over her shoulder you can see her piercing blue eyes like the woman's.

A sigh escapes my lips as my focus is on the man and woman. "True love…" I find myself smiling now.

Before I even know it, the alarm on my clock goes off and I realize it's almost time for my shift. I shove the picture under my pillow, gather my things and head out the door.

 ** _Later…_**

As I make my rounds through the restaurant, checking on customers, cleaning up dishes, serving at the bar, I find myself catching a splitting headache, a non-stop ringing sound that refuses to go away. No matter how many glasses of water I drink, the amount of Tylenol I take it doesn't stop. To the point where as I make my way to the kitchen I drop an entire tray and dishes and Jack is there kneeling by my side.

"Hey! Abbey!" Jack says resting a hand on my back. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine…sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up." I say, going to start picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

Jack stops me. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He sighs. "I knew I should have given you today off after what happened last night."

I shake my head which made the ringing worse and I wince. "N-no, it's okay."

"Jack, dear…" Hannah says walking over and gasping when she sees me. "Oh, Abbey! What happened?

"I…I just fell. Sorry…I'm fine. Let's not make this a bigger scene that it already is." I mumble, somehow out of breath as the headache continues.

"Why don't you head home for the day, I'll even take you home." Hannah also kneels beside me.

"Thank you…but I can drive myself home, I'll just take a short break in the back before heading out. Okay?"

Hannah and Jack exchange worrisome looks.

"I'll be fine you guys, please don't worry." I shakily stand up, pressing the palm of my hand to my temple as I unsteadily walk to the back room.

Once I'm taking a breather, I try to act like everything is fine in front Jack and Hannah who still give my doubtful. Even though the bell-sounding ring in my head refuses to go away, I suck it up and make myself out the door.

Getting into my truck I take it nice and slow afraid that the headache will get worse and mess with my vision. As I'm driving down the back roads the ringing sound gets louder and louder as if it's leading me somewhere. I'm suddenly drawn to the nearby dirt path, however this time instead of getting out of my truck, I drive it through the tall grass. Over a view bumps and potholes, I arrive in front of the mansion. The ringing gets even louder.

Stepping out I drag my feet up to the door. "You've got to be kidding me." I say, just barely over the even louder ringing sound that I've figured out has drawn me to this place on purpose, due to my guess, Leon's way of 'calling' me.

I let myself in as I'm following the ringing through the mansion, and coming to a halt in front of the door and suddenly the bell like sound stops. I sigh as I stand there, not wanting to go in. As I'm deciding to walk in there or run away there's a voice on the other side.

"Come in." The over confident voice that belongs to Leon beckons me.

There's a light snap sound and the door opens slightly.

Curling my hands into fists I push my way through the door and find myself in a gand luxurious room. Dark crimson walls with gold trim, two lancet windows and a huge king sized bed, draped with red and yellow fabric's. And a egotistical god lays in the center of the bed, looking at me with a sly smile.

 _If he expects me to kneel, bow or courtesy and say, "My Lord Leon" or anything of the sorts I'm gonna hit him. God or not. Can't say I'll be going to hell if I do since I feel like I'm already there!_

"Well, don't just stand there come in." He says.

I realize I'm still in the door way. So, with gritting my teeth and swallowing my nervousness I walk in.

I stop only a few feet from the bed as we stare at each other.

"You're late." He says.

I groan. "What?! You do realize that your way of calling me was blasting some ringing in my head. In case you didn't know, I was at work! Since y'know I have a job and a life which I just can't drop because of—"

"Satisy me." Leon sighs, still wearing that shit-eating grin.

"E-excuse me?" I say leaning forward a bit.

"You are my handmaiden. So, do everything you can to satisfy me."

"No way in hell!" I shout, "I don't know what you have planned up in that twisted mind of yours but I want no part of it. I accepted the role as a handmaiden not your little toy!"

"Hmm…interesting. So, as my handmaiden you can't simply open curtains?"

"No! I will not satisfy you in that way—" I pause. "Wait, curtains?"

Leon rolls his eyes with a bored expression. "Yeah. It's dark in here. Do not make me repeat myself."

I stare between Leon and the curtains and how short the distance is. _He couldn't have done it himself? He could easily snap his fingers…_

I notice Leon staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

Taking a deep breath and reply. "Okay…I will go open your curtains then." I walk over to one of the windows and push away the curtains. Once done with that task I turn back to Leon who is now sitting up on his bed. His eyes gesturing over to a bag in corner of the room.

"Get the bag and bring it over to me." He orders.

"Ooookay." I say, turning my way towards the bag. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

Grabbing the bag I peer inside and see a bunch of human clothes. I look up from the bag and towards Leon.

"Teo had brought some human clothes to wear. How do I wear them?" Leon asks.

"You're joking, right?" I accidently blurt out.

Leon looks displeased with my remark, I quickly backtrack and say as I grit my teeth trying not to lose my cool. "I mean…you just…put them on."

 _The hell kind of question is that? How does a God not know how to put on clothes? These human clothes look a lot simpler than the uniform he's got on now._

"Then show me." Leon says back with his devious smile.

I throw the bag of clothes down. "Okay, now you're just being an ass!" I shout and make my way to the door.

Suddenly, a hand slams the door closed, I spin around and find Leon pressed up against me, trapping me.

"Show me how to put those clothes on." He breaths in my ear.

I stare back at him. "W-well could you at least put the pants on by yourself." I feel my voice crack as I speak.

Leon backs up and looks puzzled. "Why?"

"Wh-what do you mean why?!" I frantically say back to him. "Is that not obvious?"

Leon chuckles. "Why are you all red in the face? I simply am asking you why I have to put them on?"

"That's not what you asked before!"

Leon crosses his arms and looks down at me. "Just teach me how in case I do intend on wearing them one day."

 _He is so screwing with me. Jerk._

Leon waves it off and points over to a desk covered in loose papers. "Clean up over there."

"Hm?" I walk over to the desk. "I didn't know Gods did paperwork."

"Done already? I have more in store for you." Leon says.

I quickly gather up the papers. "N-no…that's okay. I'll straighten this up for you."

Leon lays back down on his bed.

 _The hell? Opening curtains, pulling out his clothes, cleaning up papers… this guy is sure use to having people do this for him. He really is like a spoiled child._

Then the question that I thought of earlier pops back into my head and slips out my mouth. "Couldn't you easily snap your fingers and get this all done faster?"

"Pfftt…" Leon leans his head back against the pillows. "Using my powers in this filthy lower world burns my energy. And I rather not go through the trouble of using my powers to do something any human could do."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I mumble as I stack the papers neatly into a pile. _I guess this isn't to bad, it could be worse._

Once completed I walk over beside Leon's bed. "So, anything else? Or can I go home now?

Leon looks at me with his intimidating eyes. "You may go, just as long as you comeback when I call you."

"Fine. But do you mind not using that bell-like-ringing?" I say before leaving.

"We'll see…" Leon says.

With a doubtful feeling in my stomach I leave.


	8. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 4

When I return home, my stomach lets out a fierce rumble. With a sigh of relief knowing my appetite is back I head into my kitchen and start going through the fridge and cupboards.

"What to have…what to have…" I chant to myself.

After searching far and wide throughout my little kitchen, what lays before me on my counter top is a pack of raw ground beef, and tomato.

"I guess I could run to the convenience store and pick up some pasta…"

 _But then there's the chance of HIM calling on me. Ugh._

"All right…" I saw clapping my hands together. "I guess its just meatballs and tomato sauce."

As I prepare my 'feast' of a meal my mind wonders as I say my thoughts out loud.

"How much you want to bet the jerk is going to call me any second now." I say, balling up the ground beef in my hands and throwing them down on a pan, irritated.

I clear my throat and do the worst Leon impression possible. "Hey, goldfish, fluff my pillows, move that chair an inch to the left." I finish the meatballs and throw them in the oven, then start preparing the tomato sauce. "And while you're at it do up the buttons on my uniform because a God such as myself can't handle a task as simple as that."

Before I realize it, the preparation and the making of my food is complete. I stand in my kitchen, keeping an eye on the meatballs slowly cooking in the oven and casually stirring the sauce on the stove. However, angry thoughts of Leon come crawling back and my appetite starts to fade.

"I need to go clear my head." I turn down the heat on the meatballs and sauce. and go to my bathroom.

As the door closes behind me a strong ringing sound echoes in my head.

"Ugh! Really?!" I yell, covering my ears with my hands. "I am going to take a shower and then I'm going to enjoy my meal! So, cut it out!"

Then, the ringing stopped.

With a frustrated grunt, I strip down and hop in the shower. The hot streams of water hit my face, as the droplets roll off my face and down the rest of my body until the drain swallows the water along with all my questions and thoughts. As much as I would choose to live in the shower I eventually climb out and wrap a towel around me. Using my hand to wipe the mirror clear, I hear a door slam.

My head whips around to the door as heavy footsteps draw near. My instinct is to grab a weapon to defend myself with, but unfortunately my choices of weapons ranges from a bar of soap to a toothbrush. But before I know it my bathroom door swings open.

Leon, arrogantly stands in the doorway.

"What the hell? L-Leon?!" I yell.

Displeased, he says, "You dare keep me waiting?" He crosses his arms. "When I call, you come running."

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were an intruder…but I at this point I rather have it be an intruder." I mumble the last part.

"You better watch your tongue goldfish?" Leon inches closer to me.

I let out a laugh. "Seriously? Can't you see I'm just a bit busy?"

Leon's eyes scan me from head to toe as in amusement.

Realizing at the fact that I'm butt naked with only a thin towel hugging my body, I take a step back only to feel my backside hit the edge of the sink. My hands move to the upper hem of my towel to secure it. "W-w-well you have no right to just barge in here!"

Leon rolls his eyes. "Whatever you were doing it doesn't concern me."

"What do you want, Leon? I just saw you over an hour ago. What is so important?"

"You need to come with me now. I suggest you hurry up and get dressed."

I briskly walk pass Leon. "Sorry, no can do, as I said before, I'm a bit busy."

Leon follows close behind me. "Excuse me?"

I don't bother responding to Leon as I make my way to my kitchen. I turn off the oven and take out the meatballs, placing them on the island in front of Leon.

A sudden curious Leon stares at the pan of balled meat. "What's that?"

I give a weird look. "Uh…meatballs?"

Leon laughs, and my eyes widen at the sight of Leon laughing. Not like any of the ignorant and rude laughs he's revealed before.

I let out a short chuckle. "Oh what, a god such as yourself has never had a meatball."

Leon returns to his prideful expression. "Can't say I have, because gods don't require food."

"What?" I lean over the island in surprise.

"We gods only eat for fun, sometimes."

"Okay, fine." I grab a fork to stick it in one of the meatballs then dip it in the sauce. I hold it out for Leon.

"Are you serious?" He smiles devilishly.

I shrug, while still holding out the fork with the meatball. "Eat this for fun then."

"Pfftt…you're pretty confident."

I move the fork closer to Leon, my eyes locking to his.

For a moment Leon scrutinizes the meatball, as if it's something very unusual. He leans in and bites the meatball off the fork.

I'm taken aback by the sudden action and I can feel my cheeks slightly become warm. I step back, "So, how is it?" I ask.

Leon swallows, then looks at the rest of the pan of meatballs in surprise. "…not bad."

I cross my arms and look at Leon full of pride and confidence. "Really?"

He returns is usual smile. "I've never tasted anything like this before. It doesn't displease me."

I smile, and I slowly realize that I'm still standing in only a bath towel. "Oh my god!" I bolt to my room, slamming the door behind me.

From the other side of the door I hear Leon speak. "I suggest you hurry up, don't make me wait any longer than I already have. However, it would be entertaining to throw you out naked in front of others."

I scramble around finding articles of clothing to throw on. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Sheesh."

"Meet me at the mansion." He says, with the following of my front door closing shut.

I lastly throw my hoodie on and open my bedroom door with caution. "Couldn't have waited two more seconds?"

I stomp over to my front door and swing it open, walking into the mansion.

The fancy, rich interior of the mansion throws me off for a moment until my eyes lock with a intimidating glare from Leon.

"What? I'm here." I say.

Leon rolls his eyes. "I'll punish you later. Come. Now,"

 _P-punish me?!_ A scary thought comes to mind.

With an irritated expression Leon says, "If you had hurry up things wouldn't be so unbearably noisy."

I raise a confused eyebrow and scan the room to see Teorus and Huedhaut relaxing.

Huedhaut smirks. "I'm not the one who is being noisy, if you were going to ask."

Shocked as if he read my mind, I turn away with a grumble. "Well I wasn't."

Then, from the corner of my eye a little figure excitedly jumps out from behind Teorus and comes rushing over.

"Hello, Lady Abbey! Do you remember me?" The little girl with short brown hair takes my hand and shows me an innocent smile.

"Oh!" I kneel to be at her eye level. "Vega, wasn't it?"

She nods excitedly. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Likewise." I smile back, aweing at the adorable presence she brings.

"I hope you're not to angry with me for tricking you when we first met." Little droplets of tears form along her lower eyelids.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. Figured if it weren't for you and Altair to bring me here I would have six men barge into my apartment going on about all this god nonsense."

Vega laughs and I find myself patting her on the head.

"So, Vega, how are you involved with these guys?" I look around the room at the three gods.

Vega excitedly jumps. "Oh! I'm the assistant for the Department of Wishes."

"Okay, wait, Department of Wishes?" I question.

"That's right, I don't believe we discussed our jobs." Huedhaut props an arm on the armrest of the couch and rests the side of his face against his hand.

I stand up. "To be honest, I didn't think gods had jobs."

Leon cuts in, looking unhappy. "What did you think we did, laze around and do nothing?"

"Well, yeah?" I shrug. "But I guess it makes more sense as to why you would have stacks of paperwork in your room."

Teorus pats the couch. "Come sit and we can explain. Vega can you bring us some tea?"

"Of course! Be right back!" Vega skips out of the room.

I go and sit next to Teorus, keeping a fair distance between us.

Leon sits next to Huedhaut across from me, looking exhausted.

"So…the Department of Wishes?" I repeat.

"Yes, as Gods of the department of wishes it is our job to take of human wishes. Pretty self explanatory." Huedhaut says.

"Oh...interesting…" I nod, slowly understanding. "So, you can grant any wish a human asks for?"

"Well…" Teorus tilts his head with an uneasy look.

"It's more than just hearing out a human wish and granting it." Leon heckles.

Huedhaut nods. "Yes, we receive lists of human wishes. Were talking about humans all over the world."

Then, Vega returns with a trolley, with an elegant tea set. She begins to pour the tea and hand them out to each of us.

"Thank you." I kindly say, accepting the little teacup.

She smiles warmhearted. "Of course!"

Leon then continues to explain. "We go through each wish, and depending what the goldfish are wishing for we either approve or reject it."

"Well, that makes a bit more sense." I say while taking a sip of the delicious smelling tea.

Teorus sighs. "Then we write a report with the completed wishes or write any concerns or issues with any goldfish and wish."

"And speaking of your job, I was sent down here on behalf of Karno's orders." Vega chirps in.

"Karno?" I say.

Huedhaut speaks up. "He is the Vice-minister of the department. He's second to most powerful after Leon. He's Leon's right-hand man."

"Whoa, Vice-minister, right hand man? This is a lot more serious than it sounds to be." I say, taking another sip.

"So, why did Karno send you down here?" Leon turns to Vega.

"Well, it's been very difficult for the Department of Wishes to finish work ever since you all were exiled. There are a lot of jobs we just can't handle, especially when it comes to the jobs that only Leon can do." Vega begins to get very worked up as she speaks.

Teorus sets his cup down, preparing to pour more tea in his cup. "That's true. There is a lot of stuff we can't do without instructions from Leon."

"I can only imagine how this must be for Karno." Huedhaut smiles, but somehow doesn't reveal any sort of concern.

Leon shakes his head with a smirk. "If he wants to complain, tell him to complain to that trickster who sinned us in the first place."

"Leon, if we do the King will only get angry again!" Vega says desperately. "So, that's why I'm here with work orders from Karno." Vega quickly leaves the room for a moment then comes back in with a mountain, handing them to Leon.

Leon, looking very angry, glares at Vega.

"Y-you can make scary faces all you want, but I have to deliver these…"

"Hey, come on, Leon. She's only doing her job." I step in, shielding Vega from Leon's intense glare.

Leon letting out an exasperating sigh as e flips through the stacks of documents. "Whatever. So, my own. Vice-minister is giving me trouble too."

After a moment of silence, Leon looks up from the papers and darts to Teorus.

A startled Teorus nearly spits out his freshly poured tea. "Wh-what are you looking at me for?"

"You know exactly what." The one side of his mouth curls upward.

"Ooohh…you mean the wishes I've been granting." Teorus chuckles innocently.

I sit up straighter as I listen in. "What about the wishes you've been granting?"

No one replies right away, Leon continues to show off his signature glare then continues. "Since when did you become a god who grants _only_ women's wishes?"

"S-sorry…" Teorus looks away and sinks into the couch hoping to disappear.

I sense the tension in the air, unlike before it was friendly and fun. But, I guess the vibe gets totally turned around when it comes to their job.

"Huedhaut, you never seem to change with your average record. The usual." Leon, flips to another document, nodding with approval.

"Hmm, yes, however…unfortunately with being exiled there are some issues I need to discuss with you, regarding whether I should grant certain human wishes or not. Such as this one here." Huedhaut takes a document, flipping through some documents and shows Leon.

Leon looks it over, completely focused. "That's right. We've had an issue with this human before."

I look from the document in Leon's hands to Leon. Curious as to what it is they are exactly talking about.

Teorus then cuts in, with a very serious expression that it catches me off guard. "Actually Leo, I was hoping for some direction about this other human as well."

Vega takes a breath of relief. "Good…now Lord Karno won't yell at me."

I look at Vega. "Well...I'm glad everything worked out."

She giggles. "Now with Lord Leon working again, a bunch of stuff will get done! Lord Leon is really strong, he can do sooo much more than the other gods!"

With a crooked smile, I reply. "You really look up to him, don't you?"

I don't hear her response as I face the others, I find a serious Leon hard at work, carefully giving direction to the other gods. And I can't help but think…

 _He's so different when he's working, and when he's with the other gods. He's a leader, someone to look up too. And I can respect that. However, yet when he's with me…he's a total jerk!_

The voice of Vega brings me away from my thoughts.

"Lord Leon, when you're done looking over these papers, please grant the wishes. And don't try to slack off because I'll be watching!" She says cutely.

Leon groans. "What? Did Karno tell you to say that?"

Vega is frightened. "B-but you're a-always leaving your work unfinished…a-and going off somewhere."

 _As much as Leon is a respectable leader, I can see him as not being the dedicated type…_ As I keep that thought to myself, I let out a soft chuckle, as I feel like I got to know a little bit more about Leon.

Leon looks over at me and I shut up immediately.

He stands up and begins walking to the doors that lead to his room. "Tch. How annoying." Then stops as he opens the doors, and turns back at me. "What are you doing? Hurry up and get over here."

I remain seated. "Why?"

Leon's eyes go wide and innocent, looking awfully confused. "How am I supposed to use my powers without you?"

 _That's right he can't use his powers if he's not touching me. Damn this whole situation._

"Sorry, right behind you." I say standing up. I pat Vega on the head and wave to Teorus and Huedhaut. "Thanks for the tea, see you guys later." Then quickly follow behind Leon.


	9. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 5

I'm lead back to Leon's room where he beckons me over beside him at the small fountain in the corner of the room I remember seeing beforehand but never asked about.

Leon doesn't look at me, only the water in the fountain as he speaks. "Earth. Filled with ridiculous wishes as usual. I guess it's because Earth is so dirty compared to the Heavens."

 _I feel a bit offended by his harsh words._ As I try to think of something to snap back at him with, Leon hovers his hand over the fountain and in disbelief an image appears on the surface of the water. An image of a young boy and an elderly lady.

My eyes widen ad I lean forward. "Whoa…what is—"

"It's a reflecting pool." Huedhaut says.

I jump at the sight of him, noticing him and Teorus had entered when I wasn't looking.

Teorus peers over my shoulder. "Wishes that are strong enough to reach us become visible in this reflecting pool."

"And so…that's what your powers are there for, to grant those wishes that appear." I say before anyone can explain what I already have figured out.

No one compliments at the fact that I figured the rest out, as Huedhaut speaks. "The department of Punishments also use the reflecting pool."

"Punishments?" I look up at Huedhaut.

"They handle humans who do evil deeds and punish them." Huedhaut says,

" _Buuut_ , only the Minister's have a reflecting pool in his room. While the rest of us share a reflecting pool to grant wishes." Teorus chimes.

"Oh…interesting…" I nod, as the information processes.

 _"_ _Take a break, Grandma. I can do it."_

A voice of the young boy from the reflecting pool has me suddenly focused.

 _The old woman speaks to the young boy. "I'm fine. I'm not tired yet."_

 _The boy then mumbles. "If only I were stronger…I would be able to take care of my grandma. God, please give me the strength to protect my grandma."_

 _Pfftt…seriously kid?_ I can't help but think. I watch as the kid pleads to the gods without even trying to find his own strength, his own will within himself to do what he wishes.

Leon snorts. "Pfft, what a joke."

He suddenly takes my hand in his, before I have anytime to react he snaps his fingers with his other hand. Then I notice soft ripples dance across the water at the sound of his snap.

"I'm exhausted. That's enough for today." Leon sighs.

Vega then bursts into a panic. "B-but you've only done one!"

"If I say I'm finished, then I'm finished." Leon declares harshly. "Go and tell Karno that using my powers on earth burns up my energy."

A nervous Vega steps back. "I've never heard you say you're tired before, Lord Leon."

With a disgusted look on his face, Leon responds. "Because Earth is filthy and impure."

Leon begins to walk to his bed, gently letting go of my hand, as it leaves a numbing sensation. And I notice now how my heartbeat is going a mile a minute, figuring it was because I didn't expect such a soft touch, to hold my hand in such a way.

 _"_ _Hey look, I can carry heavy stuff now!"_

I look back at the fountain when I hear the boy shout excitedly.

 _His grandmother suddenly surprised replies. "Look at you! Now I'll have to get you to carry more things for me."_

As much as I thought that the boy's wish was ridiculous, I can't help but reveal a small smile and shake my head at the happiness that I now see. "Wow…you did that?"

"Whatever. It's nothing that special." Leon lazily says as he is sprawled on his bed.

Vega sighs. "Leon is always like this! He never watches the reactions after he grants their wishes."

"My job is to grant wishes. I don't care about what happens afterward." He says.

"Well that's his choice I guess." Then a sudden thought pops into my mind. I cheekily turn to face Leon. "But, you know, granting people's wishes to fulfill their happiness, I think that's a form of love." I say, totally pulling that out of my ass.

"Pfft…whatever. It's my job." Leon put his arms behind his head as he closes his eyes.

"I have to admit, I never would have believed something as this could be real. I mean as much as I think this kid's wish was ridiculous, I guess I have to say that it was amazing what you did."

Leon's eyes shoot open, and sits up. "Weren't you the one who called me twisted just the other day?" He shakes his head. "You sure are a fickle woman."

I roll my eyes. "That's not quite what I mean…" I sigh. "Sure, I might have said your idea on the topic of love is messed-up but it's how you see it when it comes to women who might be of use to you. But what you just did there, "I point to the fountain, "that boy's simplistic wish, that was something I would have never expected from you, Leon. And claiming it's 'your job', well I don't think you would have granted a wish like that if you didn't _love_ what you do."

 _Why must he think this way?_

Leon sits up. "Whatever. I just remembered something very entertaining."

I turn away, with a shake of my head and a roll of my eyes, as what I said went in one of his ears and out the other. "Oh…I could only imagine what you have planned."

Even when I'm turned away from him, I can feel Leon's eyes sinking into the back of my head, urging me to face him. And when I cautiously do, I notice one side of his mouth curling up into a full-on grin. The next thing I know, he's beside me, placing his hand around my shoulder, his other hand lifting, preparing for a snap.

"What are you—" I try to say something but it's too late the second Leon's snap echoes.

There's a flash of white and the next thing I know me and Leon stand before a huge bath

It's a large round room with white marble walls and tiled floors with golden accents and trims. It didn't take long before my focus of the interior was interrupted by a stripping Leon, gracefully taking off each article of clothing.

"Oh my god! Could you not have warned me?!" I shout, shielding my eyes.

I hear a soft splash and Leon laugh. "You should be honored to see a god like this, let alone serve me."

Terrified of what the answer maybe I ask. "And how exactly do you want me to serve you while you're in the bath?"

"I wish to drink." He responds.

"I don't think that's very safe." I say.

"Not if you remain with your eyes covered like that. Now, come here and pour me a drink."

I grumble some insults under my breath as I carefully turn around and find myself staring at a Leon, leisurely soaking in the bath. He leans back, elbows propped up on the edges of the bath, allowing the steam to rise as water rolla off his hair and down his neck. He stares back at me with alluring eyes.

"Hurry up and get over here." He lifts his hand beckoning me over with his index finger.

"And what would you like me to pour you?" I say, revealing my empty hands.

"Go to Hue, he'll have some alcohol." Leon tilts his head back, closing his eyes, sinking a bit lower into the water.

"Okay." I say, turning around and heading for the door.

"And do not keep me waiting." He strictly speaks.

I walk as quickly as possible without trying to show my panic. I retrieve the alcohol from Huedhaut who showed some concern but still managed to tease me. Once I return, from the heat of running back and forth and the heat from the steam in the bath, I remove my hoodie and wrap it around my waist revealing a white T-shirt I have on. I then kneel beside Leon and pour him a glass.

It's silent for a moment as Leon drinks. The graceful movement from how he holds the glass in his long slender fingers lifting the glass until the rim is pressed against his lips. I look him over as he finishes his drink, and waving the cup over to me, demanding another glass full.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so fast, especially when you're in the bath. In fact, you shouldn't be drinking at all in the bath. It's sort of dangerous…" I trail off when I see the look of a displeased Leon. I clear my throat. "Just saying…"

Leon smirks. "Listen to you, telling a god such ridiculous human nonsense. Don't humans enjoy drinking the bath?"

"Um…well some do. I guess it depends." I mumble, as I pour more alcohol into his glass. _He's not completely wrong but his knowledge of humans is totally inaccurate. Probably best not to say anything to upset him, he might order me to join him._ I can feel the goosebumps crawl along my skin.

Clearing my throat, I change the subject. "I can't get over the size of this place, who knew you would have a bath this huge. Just when you think this place couldn't get any bigger." I lowly laugh at myself, more embarrassed of how lame I sound.

Leon abruptly stands, showing his glistening chest and lower body as he finishes his drink.

I avert my eyes right away, holding the bottle up in front of my face. "Oh my god! Seriously? Is it so hard to warn me?"

Leon laughs. "Another drink."

Embarrassed, I shakily I pour him another drink, trying not to stare. Just then I notice something on Leon's chest. "Hey…that mark." I set the bottle down.

Leon bringing the cup to his lips pauses. "What about it?" He looks at me displeased.

"It looks like it's faded." I tilt my head, as I continue to stare.

Setting his cup down, in surprise he looks at his mark. "Really?"

"Yeah," I lean in and point at it, nearly touching his skin. "The coloring looks dulled a bit."

A small genuine smile can be seen on Leon's lips as he stares down at his mark. "Interesting…" Then he forms his regular arrogant smirk.

I sit back, cross-legged on the edge of the bath. "If you don't mind me asking…." I pause for a moment. "How did you get your mark? Teorus mentioned something about it earlier…about how you…defiled a goddess?"

Leon turns to look at me.

I awkwardly fiddle with my hands. "I-I guess it was stupid to ask you how when I somewhat know from what Teorus said—"

"Asking a god's sin? You really don't know what's good for you."

"Well, I'm just curious, you don't have too—"

I go to stand up but there's a sudden force against my body that has my view of the bath flipped upside down. I realize I'm on my back, with Leon pinning me down.

A moment of silence as I try to process what's happening. Seeing the sharp gaze of Leon's golden eyes casting down on me. Water droplets roll off his body and hair, landing on me as they do. A couple droplets fall into my eye, blurring my entire vision. Suddenly the scene around me changes into a dark

"Do you really care to see what I did to defile the goddess?" He says.

I take a deep breath, I grit my teeth and manage to wiggle one of my wrists free. "Get off me!" I scream. My hand in the form of a fist swings upward at Leon, but as it's inches from his face he grabs it, looking at me amusingly.

"Heh…" He lowly chuckles and pins my wrist back again. "Just so you know this view isn't that bad."

Noticing his eyes cast a little lower, I follow and see my short is soaked and transparent. I scream, "Oh my god! Pervert! Get off me!" I squirm as I feel Leon's one hand hold both my wrists above my head, while his other hand extends towards my face. My vision blurs as water droplets drip from his hand and onto my face. The scene before my changes of dark hooded figures stand around me. Looking side to side I see I'm laying on a stone table, dressed in white, wrists chained. I try to break free but I can't, I try to scream but I'm out of breath, gasping for air. Just then one of the hooded figures comes over with a branding iron, that's glowing red.

"No please!" I manage to scream the words, squeezing my eyes shut.

Then I hear a familiar chuckle and when I open my eyes I'm back in the grand bath, laying on the tiled floor, and Leon pinning me down, smiling devilishly.

"That's not a bad face…it turns me on." He leans in closer so his breath tickles my face.

Blinking repeatedly to make sure I'm back in reality and muster up my strength. "Agh!" I grunt, managing to free one of my hands. Balling it up into a fist and aiming it Leon's face.

He catches it instantly, holding on to it. "I will explain to you what really happen then."

"Can you let me go then explain it to me?!" I yell.

Ignoring my request, he speaks. "There was a goddess who made advances towards me, followed me, came after me. I don't ever intend to touch women I can't use. So, when I rejected her, she went crazy and ended up falling from grace."

I carefully watch as he speaks, noticing the angry yet hurtful expression on his face. Then a question pops into mind. "Um…sorry for my lack of intelligence in my goldfish type mind but what does it mean to fall from grace?"

Leon smirks, amused at my response. "It's when a god or goddess is forced out of the heavens, never to return again. Everything that makes a god, the stars in their eyes and powers will be gone for good as well."

My eyebrows knit together, slightly confused. "Wait…and so the king sinned _you_ for this goddess that went bat-shit crazy after being rejected?"

"The king stated that I refused the advances of a noble goddess, causing her to god mad. But she did that all on her own. So, the way to erase my sin, I thought, would have been to give _you_ pleasure, as you are reincarnated goddess. Even though you and that goddess are two different people, but I figured it was worth a try." Leon pauses for a moment before continuing. "After all my problem was essentially refusing to 'love' a goddess…but I never would of thought that simply doing my work would make the mark fade."

"Yeah…I guess…" There's a moment of silence between us before I yell. "NOW will you get off me?!"

Leon doesn't show any sign of moving

I struggle against him, figuring if he wasn't going to move then I will, but I hear him scoff.

"Do you think I'm going to try something with you?"

I stop and look up at him and just when about to say something he laughs.

"What a joke…who would want you."

I felt a jab at my heart as I scowl at him. "Wow. Gee, thanks."

With his hands still pinning me down I can feel and see him shaking as he tries to hold down a burst of laughter. Regaining his usual composure, he returns his gaze to me. "No need to be so full of yourself. I guess even aa goddess changes when she is reincarnated as a human."

"Oh my god, I get it! I don't need you to keep kicking me down when I'm already down! J-just hurry up and atone your stupid sin and go back to freakin' Pluto or wherever the hell you came from."

Just then I hear the door open. Both Leon and I tilt our heads up and see Teorus and Ichthys stroll in, half naked with towels around their waists.

"Whoa, are we interrupting?" Teorus stopping in his tracks when he sees me and Leon.

Ichthys excitedly smiles. "Hey, no long time no see!"

 _Are you kidding me?! There going to be no help…_

"Still hanging out with the Department of Punishments' problem child, Teorus?" Leon asks, unimpressed.

Teorus shrugs. "I don't like the Department of Punishments, but Ichthys is easy to talk to." He happily responds.

"Hey, goddess you should come by out place sometime and let us use our powers." Ichthys says with a beaming smile that then quickly vanishes. "Because if not, we'll be stuck doing paperwork, and Scorpio will be grumpier than usual."

I roll my eyes. "Well if coming by your guys place doesn't have me end up in this condition, I would love too."

"Pftt…with the way that lowly scorpion constantly frowns he probably likes being 'grumpy'." Leon says.

Ichthys then gets a serious look on his face. "You wouldn't know it but Scorpio isn't all that bad. So. what if he's a little short tempered, rude and selfish…"

 _From the way Ichthys describes him, its funny how Scorpio and Leon don't get along._

"The way you tell it doesn't sound like he has many good points." Teorus says.

"Aaaannnyywaayyss, you should come by and hang with us." Ichthys says, smiling again. "and hey, If I save you from Leon, will you come by and let us use your powers?"

It's then that I notice now that the two gods are closer that the towels Teorus and Ichthys are wearing aren't covering as much as I thought. I avert my eyes as my brain tries to focus but the everything is scrambled. "Uh well…c-could you cover up! It's hard to know where I should look right now!"

Ichthys teases by trying to stay in my line of sight. "It's okay, you can stare at me all you want."

Leon releases him from his grasp, smiling that usual dashing yet cruel grin, amused by the embarrassment that I'm having to suffer through.

 _That's what he must be thinking now…if he can't give me pleasure to erase his mark of sin, all he can do is use me to get his work done and torture me till I die of embarrassment._ _That son of a b-_

Then I feel a tug on my arm that hoists me back on my feet. I notice its Ichthys holding onto my arm.

"There you go." He says.

I sigh. "Thanks."

"Do you mind if I try it out?" He then asks.

 _Try 'it' out? Oh! He must mean my powers so he can do the snappy thingy._ "Uh…sure.".

"Oh, but…you know this would be more interesting." With a evil grin, Ichthys abruptly releases me, and I feel myself falling back.

Before I have any time to react I'm submerged into the depths of the water. In an unexpected situation and loss of focus, I'm not able to find the ledge, steps or even bottom of the bath. I panic as I flail trying to find it in myself to remember the one or two swimming lessons I took as a child. But to no avail.

 _Damn it, I'm going to drown._


	10. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 6

_Why is this bath so freakin' huge and deep!?_ I think as I flail around in the water, trying to gasp for air.

However, next thing I know I'm being lifted from the water and held in someone's embrace. I cough up the remaining water that had made its way into my body, while trying to catch breath I clear my wet hair from my face, looking up to see Leon.

"You have terrible reflexes."

"You saved me…" Meaning to only think it I accidently say it out loud with a hoarse voice.

"Awe man, I only wanted to have a little fun with her." Ichthys chimes in with a playful look on his face. "But this time I'll use my powers for real, okay?"

Gritting my teeth, I try to escape Leon's hold but feel my limbs go weak, so instead I yell or more like wheeze. "Geh…what…. the he—what…"

Leon speaks with an intimidating tone. "What goes on with your Department of Punishments is no concern of mine. I do hope thought that your precious Vice-minister is in paperwork hell."

"H-hey, don't be mean…It won't be just Scorpio, but the rest of us will be stuck in paperwork hell too…." Ichthys innocently says.

"G-ge…get me the hell out of here." I gruffly yell. Still feeling weak and probably in shock I end up leaning against Leon's bare skin, feeling it through my soaked clothes. My heart rapidly races.

 _Leon...saved me? I thought seeing me helpless and embarrassed was his entertainment._

Leon climbs out of the bath with me still in his arms, then gently setting me down on the tile floor where, at first, I'm unsteady but get my land legs back in a second. I use my hands and arms to cover the front of myself to hide what's beneath my soaked white T-shirt.

At this moment, I can't tell if I want to be angry, appreciative or embarrassed, but I end up storming out of the grand bath with a huff.

I make it to the main room, just before exiting and teleporting back to my apartment Leon stops me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says, not realizing how close he was behind me.

Without looking back, I answer, "I'm going home!"

"And who gave you permission to leave?"

I rest my hand on the doorknob and finally have the nerve to look him in the eye. "I do! Good bye!" I harshly swing open the door

The door slams back shut as a masculine, long fingered hand presses up against it. I spin around and I find myself to be trapped with the door at my back and Leon pressing in on me. I moment of silence, with the quiet sound of the light tapping sound of the droplets of water rolling off my hair and clothes hitting the floor.

"Since when do I need permission to go home?" I ask, frustrated.

"I'm not done with you yet." He smiles.

"What else could you possible need me for?" I ask in an almost whiny tone. "Using me to use your powers to do work I understand even though you did very little work, but then you took a bath that anyone could manage to accomplish to do on their own. Not to mention try to make an idiot out of me. I'm soaking wet and pissed, so I'm going home." I manage to breath after I rant to him.

Leon stares at me, head held high, with an over-confident grin. "I don't know if you're bold or just an idiot. Talking to an all-powerful god that way.

I sigh, shaking my head before looking him dead in the eyes. "The fact that you are an 'all-powerful god' doesn't matter to me, so you can stop it with that."

Leon looks shocked at first, then again shoots me a grin.

"I want to help you Leon, I do, I want to absolve your sin. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to come to an understanding."

"I don't need to." Leon eases off a bit. Still standing in front of me, his hand comfortable resting on his hip.

"Just hear me out. I have a job, friends, a life one I can't simply uproot because a bunch of gods need their sins cleared." I tuck wet strands of my hair behind my face. "I said I would help but now I'm promising you that I will do everything I can to help you get back in the heavens, but you have to help me too." I scan his face, his eyes finding any sign of hope that he will understand.

Leon's hand extends outward, touching my shoulder. He snaps his fingers and his appear back in his uniform and takes a few steps back.

"Anything else?" He asks, his tone low.

"…No…" I say my eyes casting downwards.

"Then you may go." He says waving me off, then turning around and walking away.

I look up, staring at his broad back. I open the door again, seeing the view to my apartment and before stepping through I call. "Hey, Leon."

I hear him stop.

"Um…thank you, for saving me earlier." I say to him, not bothering to hear what he has to say. I close the door behind me, safely returning to my home.

 ** _Days later…_**

After what seems to be like an understanding between me and Leon, I'm getting use to him calling me daily, to which he's kindly made it so it doesn't interfere with my job.

I'm rushing around the restaurant taking orders, serving meals, and cleaning tables. Looking at the clock seeing that my shift is nearly over, and wondering what Leon will have me do today, I hear the bell from the kitchen ring.

"Abbey! Table six is up!" One of our kitchen chef's hollers.

"Coming." I say, snapping back into reality. I walk over to the kitchen counter, smoothly taking the plates in my hands and heading to the waiting table.

Setting the plates in front of the hungry customers I give my usual spiel. "Here you go, enjoy your meals. Let me know if you need anything else." I finish with a smile and turn away.

As I do I notice a beautiful woman sitting at one of the booths. One could say she could very well be a supermodel given the way her hair is beautiful styled, long dark and wavy. Her make-up is perfectly applied. The tight fit cocktail dress of a champagne color. Then it's her sharp blue eyes that catch me, as she's just staring calmly at me. She sits, one long leg over the other, showing off her stilettos, her chin resting in her hand, elbow propped up on the table. As if she's been waiting for me. Specifically, me, and I get a weird feeling.

 _I didn't notice her come in. And no one said anything to me about her sitting in my section._

With a shrug I walk over, quickly grabbing a menu along the way. I slide the menu in front of her. "Hi there, I'm Abbey I'll be your waitress, can I get—"

"Do I know you?" She cuts me off.

"Excuse me?" I'm taken aback.

"I'm sorry, you just look so familiar, like an old friend of mine." She slightly tilts her head and I hear the slight clinking of jewelry.

"Oh really?" I say, unsure on what to say.

The woman leans back, keeping her eyes on me, very focused. Which is starting to creep me out. "Yes, you and she have the same eyes."

Then it felt like time suddenly slowed down and I could only hear the ticking of the clock as we both stood in silence.

"Umm…" I begin to say.

"I'll have a coffee. Black." She orders, finally turning her face away from me.

I nod my head and quickly turn around. Heading to the coffee station.

"Hey, Abbey. What are you doing?" Jack comes up beside me.

"What does it look like? Getting coffee for the lady at table three."

Jack's tone turns confused. "Uh…what lady?"

"What do you mean? The lady right over…" I turn around and see the booth is empty. "There…" I look around the restaurant, making sure it was the right table, but I didn't see her. "She was right there…"

"Are you feeling all right?" Jack, concerned rests a hand on my shoulder, trying to look me in the eyes. "Are you stressed? You're looking a little tired. Are you eating regularly? You know Hannah will freak out if she sees you in this state."

 _Sure, I guess I've been a little stressed out due to the fact I must absolve the sins of six gods of the zodiac, while juggling my own life._

I slip away from Jack's hand. "What are you talking about, I'm fine."

Jack sighs. "You know…if talking to someone won't help, why don't you try writing it down. Get your thoughts cleared."

Then I get a quick ringing in my head and my eyes dart to the clock noticing I was done my shift two minutes ago. Sadly, Leon will beckon me the very moment I'm done work. "Never mind, I gotta' go." I go through the kitchen dumping the coffee down the sink and heading into the back room.

"Ooh, going to see that Leon, guy?" Jack follows behind. "Is he causing this? Should I be concerned?

"Even more concerned than you already are? She's going to see her super hot boyfriend." Emily, who comes out of no where chirps in on the conversation.

I roll my eyes, sighing at the teasing. "He's not my boyfriend. Trust me."

"Right, you just spend every moment of everyday with him when you're not at work that is." She states.

"What? Come on." My voice cracks.

"You're not denying it." She gives a smug look.

I suck back my bottom lip. _Damn it. She got me._ "W-whatever. But he's still not my boyfriend!"

 _If only everyone knew the twisted, and arrogant mind set behind that smug handsome face._

She laughs as exiting the room with Jack giving me one last worrisome look before following behind Emily.

I quickly change, grabbing my keys from my pocket and heading out the door.

As I'm on my way home, I take Jack's advice into consideration. I drive in silence, only to have the constant echoes of my own thoughts, speaking one after another.

 _I can't tell anybody about the gods and me, a reincarnated ex-goddess. Not unless I want to be placed in a straitjacket._

 _And I certainly can't talk to the gods. I barely know them and I would be ranting on about…well…themselves. They'll call me a stupid goldfish and to do my job as the ex-goddess of fate. Blah blah…_

 _I guess the only other option is to keep a journal and see how it goes from there…._

 ** _Later…_**

After returning to my apartment, and a few annoying calls from Leon later I step through my door to the mansion and make my way to Leon's room. With a quick knock, I enter and see Leon standing over by the reflecting pool.

"Hey, Leon, sorry I'm a little late." I close the door behind me when I enter. "Do you have work to do today?"

He lazily turns to look at him, with a tiresome expression. "The reflecting pool is dirtier than usual."

Confused, I go to stand by his side, peering into the water. "What the hell…" I see that Leon is right and that the water is murky and impossible to see anything. _What does it mean? Pollution on earth?_

I look over at Leon who has this hateful look on his face. He then pinches the bride of his nose as he turns away and heads for his bed. "I can't work like this. I'll just try again tomorr—"

"Lord Leon you can't!" A squealing young voice has me jump out of my skin.

Spinning around I see little Vega in near tears as she pleads to Leon. "V-vega…when did you?" confused I look around.

Her tears vanish and her cute smile returns. "I brought some work for Lord Leon by Lord Karno's orders." She then faces Leon. "Perhaps, if you can't see from here, then you'll have to go on-site."

Leon sits up from his bed. Glaring at Vega. "You can't seriously be suggesting that, I, go to the human world.?"

I get a slight pang in my chest, feeling somewhat offended, and I shoot a pouting look over to Leon.

Vega looks somewhat frightened by the harsh vibe Leon is giving off. "B-but…Lord Karno said so—"

Leon deeply sighs.

As much as I want to step in and tell Leon to stop acting like a child and do his job, I keep quiet and watch the situation unfold.

"Why is it that you bring up Karno whenever things don't go your way?" Leon says, exasperated.

Vega giggles. "Because I know you'll do your work if I say Lord Karno needs you to."

"Why you little…" Leon begins to say but stops.

 _Damn Vega… you have a whole other side of you that I rather not mess. But I guess even Leon listens to Karno. Makes me wonder what kind of god Karno is. Can't be any worse than Leon…right?_

I finally step in. Putting myself between Leon and Vega. "You know Leon, Vega is just doing her job. You could learn a thing or two.

He glares at me.

"W-well, I mean…" I stammer.

He gets up from his bed. "Come. I'm going to change."

"Okay…wait what?" I freeze, nervous by what he could mean by that.

 ** _Few minutes later…_**

So not only does the doors to the mansion connect to my apartment but can open to any location. This time we use it to go into the city.

I walk beside Leon, looking over at him in dark jeans, and a black buttoned shirt, with a few buttons undone. Even while he wears those human clothes it does nothing to hide his godly aura. And I can't help but notice that the people around us stare intently on him. Mainly the girls.

Even though I'm not the one being stared at, I feel very awkward, I throw up on my hood and shove my hands in my pockets and slightly keep a distance between me and Leon.

Leon sighs. "There air is stagnant. That's why the reflecting pool appeared filthy."

I look up at him from under my hood. "Really? I can't tell."

"Pfftt…" He laughs. "Your body isn't nearly as sensitive as that of a noble god."

"Ugh…" I roll my eyes.

However, I come to notice that he doesn't look as great as he usually does. His complexion is a lot paler.

Leon huffs, walking faster. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with so we can leave."

I look around, feeling the tense stares from everyone around us. "Fine by me."

"The person with the wish is over there." Leon cocks his head.

I follow his line of sight to a familiar face. In the distance, I see Emily with a guy.

"Ooh sh-shit." I quickly grab Leon, pulling him behind a building, then I peek from around the corner to luckily see Emily hasn't spotted us.

"What are you doing?" Leon asks, irritated.

"Uhh…sorry…I guess here would be a good spot to do the job. We're out of view, and not around any large crowds?" I shrug.

 _More like to try and avoid the never-ending teasing and mockery._

"Whatever." Leon says, peeking around the corner with me.

I see Emily with a tall man. This man has a bad boy, edgy style. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, nightmarish tattoos up his arms and a chain running from his belt loop to his pocket. He had five o'clock shadow and shaggy brown hair.

 _Yup…that's the type of guy she would go after…I don't recall her mentioning a boyfriend. Not that I've had the time to spend time or discuss what's happening in anyone else's lives._

From where me and Leon are we can hear their conversation.

Emily, looking very upset, speaks. "Don't talk that way. I want to be with you."

The bad-boy, rolls his eyes, speaking in a frustrated tone but his body language is calm. "You don't mean that. I don't understand you at all."

I whisper over to Leon. "Why are they fighting I wonder…usually it's the guy begging to be with Emily."

"That's the human you saved before, right?" Leon asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah. She's my co-worker."

Emily and I suppose, her boyfriend's argument starts to heat up.

Emily stomps her foot on the ground, finally having enough. "Fine then! Don't believe me."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." The boyfriend turns his back and begins walking off.

"Fine then! Go!" Emily yells at him.

The man walks further down the street trying to flag down a cab, while Emily begins to walk in the opposite direction.

"Jeez, Emily, you must really like him if you're acting like that." I mumble not enough for Leon to hear, but then turn to face him again. "Say, Leon, do you think Emily is wishing to—"

"I see. Well, In that case…" Leon then proceeds to snap his fingers.

"Wait, what did you do?" I panic, looking between Emily and her 'boyfriend'.

"I simply granted your friends wish." He says with a smug smile. "She wanted him to leave. A wish such is that is nothing for a god like me to grant."

"What? No!" I face-palm myself. "That's so not what she is wanting. I don't need to be a god or even a relationship specialist to know what she really wants." I explain. "What she really wanted was to make-up with that guy and be with him."

"She was the one who told him to leave." Leon continues to smile. "I granted that wish. End of story."

"Oh my god, its like talking to a brick wall…" I sigh, taking in a deep breath, feeling a headache coming on. "Leon, what she said, and what it is that she really wants were so obviously different."

Unfortunately, Leon doesn't seem to understand at all at what I'm getting at.

Leon rolls his eyes. "What she said and what she wanted? Typical human problem." He crosses his arms, looking down at me. "So is lying like that another form of love."

I rub my temples, becoming annoyed. "It's not like that. Stuff like that happens when you're either in a relationship or wanting to be in a relationship/ You want to say how you really feel, but you become afraid and anxious and end up saying the exact opposite." I take a deep breath. "Emily is stubborn. I've never seen her in a situation like this, but that only shows that she really likes that guy and wants to be with him. It happens to a lot of people from what I've witnessed."

"What a joke." Leon's words punch me right in the stomach. "Why cling to love like that? Is deceiving a man you can't be honest with considered true love?"

I grit my teeth. "Oh my god. She didn't deceive him and no one said that she's in _love_ with the guy. Obviously, she has some feelings to him but is having a hard time dealing with it. Especially when the other person isn't making it any easier."

Leon doesn't back down. "But she still betrayed her real feelings and fought with him, saying things she didn't mean. They obsess over the illusion of love. Just to get hurt when their illusion lets them down." He shakes his head, stretching his lips into a wide devilish grin. "Humans are fragile and weak. Its pitiful."

Those last words really hit me where it hurts, remembering something from my past that triggers my thoughts to race.

 _Maybe in some cases some give into that vulnerability, and open themselves thinking everything is going to perfect with that happily ever after. Not realizing the reality. That's weakness._

 _However, …_

 _Not all humans are weak and fragile. Some don't have time to love, block it out and focus on themselves, their goals, and fight to survive. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

Before I know it, my hands are clenched into fists. "How can you say that?" My voice, sounding intimidating, but also a bit shaky. But I bite my bottom lip, realizing that my mind is elsewhere and focus back on Leon.

"If their relationship was weak enough to be broken by words like those, they should never have been together or tried to be together in the first place." He continues to stare at me with those unwavering eyes. "That way, no one would obsess over love that they don't even know exists."

How can he speak like that? Even though I understand a little bit of what he's getting at, its like he's not even trying to see my point of view of what I'm getting at. Not only did he not grant Emily's true wish, but didn't notice the body language, her expression, the hurting and upsetting vibe she had around her.

"Leon…" I shoot a stone-cold look. "You can call us weak, and pitiful but you truly do not know anything about us humans and our pain. The fact that you're a minister and you think this way. "I stand my ground as I continue, knowing that the words I'm about to say will piss him off, but I stare at him right in the eye. "No one would ever want their wishes granted by someone of the likes of you."

Leon shows no expression, no indication of being angry or upset.

"Pfftt…what's with you?" He chuckles.

"I can't speak for all humans, maybe most, but at this moment as I have a god standing before me so I can at least say that much."

"You must have a very high opinion of yourself then." He cocks his head. "Especially when arguing with a god. Say what you like but none of it will change the fact that love is an illusion."

"Say what you want, there are things in this world that will not change. I challenged you to show you what true love is. And I fully intend to do so."

 _Even if I'm beginning doubt myself._

I can't tell if the look on Leon's face is of him thinking long and hard about my words or generally upset.

"Now, that's my co-worker, my friend, Emily over there. We are going to fix this, by granting her true wish."

And with that I grab Leon's hand securely in mine and follow Emily.


	11. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 7

"Where are we going?" Leon asks, surprised by my sudden action.

"What does it look like? We're following Emily so we can grant her real wish." I don't turn around to face Leon as I speak, embarrassed that with my bold action has me willfully, and forcibly touch Leon.

 _There's no turning back now._

 _Never in a million years would I think I'd be helping a God grant peoples wishes…._

 ** _Some time later…_**

We follow Emily until she rests on a bench in a near by park, or more so I force Leon to follow Emily alongside me.

"So, what is this going to accomplish?" Leon asks.

"I got an idea." I say, taking out my phone and dialing Emily's phone number.

I look over at Emily, as I put the phone to my ear, hearing it ring. By the third ring I see her take out her phone and answer.

"H-hello?" She greets with a few sniffles.

 _She's been crying?_

"Hey, Emily. What's up?" I ask innocently enough.

"Uh, nothing, just out." He replies vaguely.

"You okay? You sound off."

She silent for a few minutes. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Are you trying to quit smoking?" I ask.

She giggles.

"Listen, whatever it is, I'm here to listen. Why don't we meet up, okay?"

"Really?" Emily sound surprised.

"Hell yeah." I say. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the park, across the street from the bookstore." She says, sounding a little hopeful.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." I tell her before saying goodbye to each other.

And with that I tuck my phone back in my pocket.

"Now what?" Leon says, arms crossed.

"You're going to use your powers now by making that guy come to this park." I tell him but it sounds more like an order.

Leon tiredly says, "You a real pain, you know that?"

Then an unexcitedly, lifting his other hand, he snaps his fingers.

I sigh with relief. "Thank you, Leon."

He confusedly looks over at me. "Why are you thanking me for someone else's sake?"

"Because if someone I know and care about is upset, hurt or stressed, I will do what it takes to help, especially when I'm here to witness it, even if I didn't have a god to grant wishes, I'd still do what I can." I tell him.

Leon stays quiet.

Eventually, we see the man Emily was with earlier enter the park,

 _All right, let's hope this goes well._ I think to myself.

"Emily?" The man says, spotting her on the bench.

Emily jumps up in surprise. "Oh…"

I stare intently on the both with Leon beside me.

Emily and the man both stand, facing each other awkwardly. Emily then turns to leave without saying anything.

"That's not good…Shit, what do I do now?" I say with a slight panic in my voice. Maybe, I should go over there? No, that will make everything worse…"

"How ridiculous…" Leon huffs.

I turn my head to him. "What?"

He sighs, lifting his hand again, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, as Emily begins to walk away, one of her heels break off, have her fall forward. But the man rushes for her, catching her in his arms before she hits the ground.

"T-thank you…" Emily shyly says.

"Yeah, no problem." The man replies.

Then the both go back to the awkward silence.

"Um…" The man begins to speak. "You know, I'm sorry about what happen earlier."

Emily shakes her head, touching the man's arm affectionately. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't honest with you about my feelings."

The man steps closer, tucking a loose strand of Emily's hair behind her ear.

"No way!" I excitedly gasp, looking at Leon again with a goofy smile. "That's amazing!"

Leon turns away, letting go of my hand, that I just now come realize we've been holding each other's hands up till this. "I'm tired…let's go."

"W-what? Really?" My voice squeaks.

But he doesn't answer before walking away at a fast pace. Before catching up with Leon I look back Emily.

Once back to the mansion, Leon's opens a door and disappears without a word. And I never know what's behind that door, all I know that it's a place only Leon can enter. Tempted to follow, to properly thank him, I stay back, standing the mansions foyer, having no other choice but to return home. However, before I get the chance too…

"Welcome back, Abbey!" Teorus cheerfully greets me. "Hm? Where's Leo?"

"Oh uh…he went through that door." I say pointing over to the mysterious door Leon disappeared through.

"Did something happen?" Huedhaut comes out of no where, startling me.

"Well…I don't think so…" I mumble, as I think back to what happen but I then come to realize something. "Actually, if you can believe it, Leon granted a human wish for love."

Teorus looks shocked. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. You see, it was a co-worker of mine and she got into a fight with a man she likes. I guess I pretty much forced him to do it."

This time it's Huedhaut who looks surprised. "Force him?"

"Well, the Leon wouldn't stop being so…so…Leon!" I exclaim. "He kept saying these negative things about love and humans. I felt offended and it was insulting. Even though I could give a crap about love, it was a friend in need."

Teorus, with eyes still wide says. "I can't believe Leo granted a wish even remotely related to love. He's always saying how he refuses to grant 'ridiculous' romantic wishes."

Huedhaut speaks with a calm smile on his face. "That's true. He won't even let us grant them."

"Wow…he really is against that kind of stuff, eh?" I say.

 _I couldn't have been that forceful to have him to do the one thing he hates doing the most. So why did he do it then?_

I say my farewell to Teorus and Huedhaut, returning to my cozy apartment. I prepare for bed but stop when I think about the events of today which then slowly has me thinking back all the way to when I first met Leon. I quickly go to my bookshelf, finding an empty notebook. I sit at my desk, flicking on the desk lamp and begin writing. I write everything from first meeting of the gods that rainy night to the events of today. And I decide from here on out that I everything I'm feeling and going through I will pour into these pages.

 ** _The next morning…_**

Staying up way to late last night, I end up kicking myself for it when I'm hustling around work with huge bags under my eyes, all that I'm wanting to do is sleep.

"Abbey!" I hear a name call me.

My head shoot ups from the surface of the vanity realizing I was taking a nap on my break. I rub my eyes and turn to the source of the voice.

"Emily, h-hey." I say with a lazy wave.

She strolls in, and as she walks by I get a waft of smoke. She opens her locker, putting her bag and coat away before coming over to me. "Sorry for totally flaking on you yesterday…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." I rest the side of my face in my hand. "What happened yesterday though?" I say, feeling much more awake as I grow curious to he response.

"Well…a little while ago I met this guy who bummed a smoke off me while we were at this night club and the rest is history." She says and continues. "Then, just yesterday we got into this huge fight and I thought we were over, but weirdly enough we ran into each other not long after and made-up."

"Wow…" I smile warmly. _If only Leon could be here right now, and see just how happy she made this girl._

"Yeah, it was like god's plan or something." She excitedly says, coming over to sit beside me.

"Mhm…you don't say." I yawn.

"Sorry, I know you don't believe in that stuff." She shrugs.

I laugh. "Hm…I don't really know what I believe in anymore."

She looks at me strangely.

"Uh…never mind, better get back to work." I turn myself around, just about to stand up when Emily pulls me back down.

"Whoa, whoa, you're not going out there like that. Not with those bags under your eyes." She says, grabbing some of the make-up in the drawers to the vanity.

She begins to apply some make-up to my face and I look more awake and livelier than before.

"Thanks." I say. "So, does this guy have a name?"

"His name is Daniel. He has the dark, edgy, bad-boy look to him, plus he's a tattoo artist." She says dreamily.

"Oh Emily…" I shake my head.

"I thought of getting together with him soon, but not sure on what to do."

"Why not do something simple like go out for dinner?"

"Maybe, but everything is so expensive." She groans.

I sigh. "Well if only there was a place that was cheap, has good food and you get an employee discount."

"Are you suggesting we come here?" Her eyebrow raises.

"I am going to offer you this. I'm working the night shift a few days from now, meaning I'll be the one to close up the shop, but I will allow you and your boyfriend to come in here after hours, to enjoy a fancy dinner that I will personally make for you myself."

Emily ponders my words with a crooked smile. "Hmm…you make an incredible offer, but what's in it for you?"

"Oh what, so there has to be a catch? I can't just be a good friend?" I say, jokingly offended.

She suspiciously looks at me.

I raise both my hands up innocently. "Well…just make sure your schedule is open for when I need you to take a shift, and don't tell anyone that I plan on taking a few extra minutes on my break to take a nap."

"That's it?"

"That's it." I extend my hand to close the deal and Emily takes it not before pulling me into a hug.

"You're the best." She says.

"I know." I laugh.

 ** _Later…_**

I return to my apartment, and I relax on the couch, possibly waiting for Leon's call as I flick through the channels on T.V. However, as I go form watching T.V to practicing singing, then writing songs. Even to the point of cleaning my apartment from top to bottom, I find it unsettling that I have received no head aching call from Leon. From the moment I chose him, everyday I've been beckoned to the mansion to serve him in the most simplistic of tasks to the whole wish-granting job.

 _Maybe of what happened yesterday?_

 _Is he pissed at me by how forceful and rude I spoke to him?_

 _But he should be thrilled everything worked out in the end…_

 _Right?_

I try to think back on what I did, and I just end up feeling confused. Playing each of every scene in my head, and it's like a lightbulb hovers above my head and lights up.

I groan, rubbing my hands over my eyes. "I'm so stupid. Even though I forced him and said rude things, he did an amazing job of granting Emily's true wish…" I stop to sigh. "And I didn't even bother to say thank-you…I really am a stupid goldfish."

So, I find myself walking through my door, stepping into the mansion's foyer. I walk up the staircase, through the hallways, upon entering the parlor I see Teorus, Huedhaut and a man I've never see before.

He wears the same white uniform, with the same arm band with the wishes symbol on it. His uniform is complimented with a deep maroon fabric he is wearing as a neck-tie. My eyes then scan is masculine face, his straight brown hair with matching colored eyes.

I stop, mid-way through the door and eavesdrop on their conversation, watching cautiously.

The man speaks. "Yes, I heard that was the case."

Huedhaut nods. "We were also surprised when she told us."

"People are talking about it in the heavens as well. They say Leon's mark is disappearing." The man speaks again, holding his chin in his hand as he thinks, then shows a smile, looking at Huedhaut. "I considered it and it seems he's been granting wishes having to do with love…"

Teorus then chimes in. "That surprised you enough to make you come all the way down here?"

"Well, I was wondering if something had happened." The man explains. "If you can believe it there's a lot less pressure now that Leo's finally starting to work."

Feeling like I've come in at a bad time, I try to quickly back out, but Teorus turns around.

"Abbey!" Teorus cheers.

I jump and my voice squeaks. "H-hi."

Teorus laughs. "If you're looking for Leo, he's still cooped up in that room."

"Ah…okay. Well then I should go…" I begin to say.

 _I'm sure Leon won't care if I thank him or not for what he did. He'll just go about his cocky, and arrogant way._

The man smoothly walks over to me, showing a friendly smile. "You must be the goddess I've been hearing so much about."

"Oh…uh yeah. No matter how many times I hear it, I can never get use to being called a 'goddess'." I say, embarrassed.

He chuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Karno, ruler of Cancer and vice-minister of the Department of Wishes."

"You're Karno?" I shout in surprise.

He looks stunned at my reaction but smiles warmly. "Yes, I am. Is there something the matter?"

"S-sorry…no, not at all." I flail my hands in front of me anxiously.

 _This guy is Karno, that I've heard so much about? He is nothing like I imagined._

"Um…I'm Abbey." I extend my hand out for a shake.

He takes it gracefully, and after a gentle squeeze, tugs me, pulling me closer. "I see…so there truly stars in your eyes."

I gasp at the sudden movement. "What? Oh…right…I forget about that since I can't see them for myself." I laugh.

"I take my eyes off you for one minute and you're flirting with the next god you meet." I hear a confident voice, and when I look over my shoulder I see Leon sauntering through the door. "My, my what a fickle goldfish you are…"

"What the—no!" I quickly retract my hand from Karno. "What are you even doing here?"

"Sorry. Did I pick an inconvenient time to make an appearance?" He asks.

"No, I just meant that you locked yourself up in whatever room you went into. Didn't know what was up if you were sad, angry or whatever." I say.

"I'm not human. I don't get sad and mope over nothing." He declares clearly.

"Uh huh, there it is…" I roll my eyes.

 _I guess I'm glad to see he's back to his usual self._

"I don't remember calling you today…" He points out.

"Ah, well you see…" I begin to say.

Huedhaut steps in. "I didn't expect to see you today either, Leo."

Leon shrugs. "I only came out because I heard Karno's voice."

Teorus tilts his head to the side. "Really? You sure you didn't come out when you heard Abbey's voice?"

I'm taken aback by Teorus's comment, cautiously looking at Leon.

Leon keeps the same expression on his face. "Teo…"

Teorus jumps up and runs to hide behind Karno. "Karnooo, Leo's scaring me."

Karno then looks at me and Leon closely and I can't help but feel awkward.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" I say, avoiding his intense eye contact.

Karno blinks, as if he came out of a trance. "Oh, it's nothing. Excuse me." He chuckles. "Where are my manners? I must thank the goddess who's gotten Leo to do his job. Why don't we hold a party in the goddess' honor?"

"What?" I shout. "N-no, there's no need for that. I haven't really done anything, barely even consider myself a goddess, and I'm not very much a party-er?" I ramble on nervously.

"Pftt…" Leon scoffs. "And why would a god thank a human?"

"Yeah! Why would a god thank a human? Especially a human like me?" I agree with Leon and insulting myself at the same time.

"Well as I see it, thanks to this goddess, you're working again. She's been a huge help to us." Karno says firmly.

"Uh…you can stop referring to me as 'goddess', Abbey works fine." I throw in my own comment.

Leon casts his eyes down, not saying a word.

 _Oh my god, Leon has got nothing to say back to Karno? Karno is amazing._

 _And a party with the gods?! I never would have imagined something like that ever happening…The list just keeps adding._

I notice Karno lifting his hand and his long slender fingers take position and with that the whole scene around us changes.

The scene now changes into one fit for a fancy dinner party.

"Holy crap…" I say looking around in awe.

Teorus pouts. "Aww…I wish I could use my powers like Karno."

Karno then realizes something. "Oh, that's right, the three of you can't use your powers without touching the goddess correct?"

"And you can use your powers independently, right?" I ask Karno.

Karno gives me a kind smile. "Yes. I wasn't exiled to earth. I received permission by the King to come down here. And using my powers here doesn't burn up my energy, not to mention being able to freely move between the heavens and earth."

I smile, as seeing as he's purposely rubbing it into Teorus's, Huedhaut's and Leon's faces.

My eyes are then caught by the luxurious foo and drink that Karno summoned up. As we all take our seats the party gets off to a leisurely start.

 _This is kinda' amazing, not gonna lie._ I think to myself. _This is something as fabulous as if it were on TV program or for the rich and famous._

However, I come to notice Leon seems displeased with everything and I give a puzzled look.

"Something's missing…" He says.

I look around the table, still lost on what Leon means. "What do you mean? Did Karno forget something?"

Sitting next to me, Leon takes my hand in his, using his other hand to snap his fingers. Once that snap echoes through the room, a full plate of meatballs saturated with tomato sauce appears on the table.

"No, way." I can't help but smile at what I'm looking at.

Teorus, looing curious asks. "What are those?"

"Meatballs and tomato sauce." Leon says, proudly.

Compared to every other fancy dish at the table, the meatballs are out of place in this setting.

Next, Huedhaut says something. "I'm surprised. You never get to attached to any one flavour."

Leon shrugs. "It has an unusual taste to it, that's all."

"Then, shall we dig in?" Karno says.

Teorus excitedly claps his hands. "I want to try one too!"

The gods, fascinated, eat their meatballs as I sit here flabbergasted at the sight.

Leon, utterly puzzled, stares at the plate of meatballs. "This isn't right…"

Again, I'm back to my puzzled expression. "What's wrong now?"

Disappointed, Leon pushes the plate of meatballs away. "These don't taste the same when someone else makes them…"

 _Does that mean…he likes the ones I made?_ I don't dare say it out loud but internally I feel happy. _I guess it couldn't hurt to make him up some meatballs again then. And all because I didn't go grocery shopping and was left with scrapes. It all turned into a happy accident._

Karno leans back in his seat. "I'm glad to see the three of you doing well. The king is worried about you too."

Teorus looking childishly pouty says. "Well if he's that worried, I wish he'd just let us return to the heavens."

"I agree. It's difficult to work here. To be honest I'd like to return to heavens as soon as possible."

I sink in my seat. _Okay guys, no pressure._

Leon rolls his eyes. "I doubt he's worried. This is all just entertainment for him. He's enjoying the fact that we're growing weak from the Earth's dirty air."

"Now, Leo, don't be angry." Karno says with warning. "By the way, how are the three from the Department of Punishments doing?"

Teorus shrugs. "Normal. Same as always."

Karno looks disappointed. "Same as always, huh? Meaning you're still not getting along?"

Leon speaks up. "They don't want to have anything to do with us either."

I sit quietly, listening carefully amongst the gods. _Now that they bring it up I haven't heard or seen much of those three…_

"Well, Zyglavis has been complaining too, saying they've been backed up with work since Scorpio left." Karno, puts his utensils down as he speaks with concern.

"Zyglavis?" I blurt out. "That's quite the name."

"He's the minister of the Department of Punishments." Teorus explains to me.

"Zyglavis…" Leon shakes his head. "Who cares about that uptight, long-haired nag's problems."

"Wow…sounds like you two are the best of friends." I sarcastically mumble as I grow curious.

"You're more of less right about Zyglavis, even though he does have the tendency to nag, but you're not perfect either Leo." Karno shoots a serious look Leon's way.

I bite my bottom lip, looking back and forth between Leon and Karno, feeling their stares intensify.

With much attitude, Leon sighs. "Here we go again…" Leon then stands up and begins to leave. "I'm tired of being lectures by you…"

Unable to decide whether to follow, call out to him, I end up remaining where I'm seated, but it's not till Leon stops to turn around to make eye contact with me.

"What is it? You got something to say now?" He says with a smirk.

"Uh, no. Just didn't think you would leave so soon." I shrug, turning my eyes away from him. "Especially when Karno here, who made the trip from the Heaven's to be here on Earth."

"Don't worry, Leon always tends to act this way." Karno says, appreciatively.

Huedhuat chuckles. "Leon is really sensitive when it comes to Karno."

I cock my head to the side with a cheeky smile. "Is that so?"

Leon shakes his head. "Don't make me laugh."

I curiously watch as Leon leaves the dinner party, shutting the door behind him with a slam, having the candles flames on the table flicker.


	12. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 8

_Oh crap…_

A burst of laughter escapes me as I cling to the walls of the corridors of the mansion, trying to cautiously make my way down the stairs and into the foyer. _I had waaaaay too much to drink._

When Leon left, Huedhaut brought in some of his own alcohol and kindly shared it amongst everyone. And I just so happened to drink way more than I could handle. And no one mentioned till afterwards the alcohol made by the gods is much stronger than what humans drink for alochol.

But as I make it to the foyer for a breath of fresh air and return home, I get a smell of something pleasant.

"Whoa…whoa..." I weirdly stick my hands out as if to balance myself, I carefully scan the room as I sniff the air. "Is that perfume?"

I begin to follow the scent, and I find myself in front of Leon's mysterious door. I glare at the door for a moment, before pointing my finger at it. "Now why would a door be wearing perfume?"

Then I come to notice the door is open a crack and I gasp dramatically, remembering that Teorus mentioning how scary it is and my mind wonders to the most nightmarish things imaginable.

When I turn my back to leave, Leon emerges from the door.

"What's wrong?" Leon says with his arrogant smile.

"L-Leon!" I jump back. "I-I was just leaving, your door smells really good, I wasn't going to peek, I swear!"

At first confused by my words, Leon leans in close. "Do you want to know what's behind that door?"

"Uh...well…to be honest, yes. Mostly because since I was told it was off limits that only makes me more curious." I blurt out, as my slightly drunken mind doesn't hold back.

Leon softly laughs. "The mark faded more after I granted that woman's wish. And so, as a reward I'll allow you to see inside."

"Really?" I find myself over excited, which I would never show if I was just regular sober me.

"Come on. Quickly." He says, disappearing into the room, on the other side of the door.

"This is a trap, isn't it? Why would he invite me in if any of the other gods aren't allowed?" I end up muttering under my breath what I'm thinking. "Well…I can't disobey his orders." I take a deep breath and walk through the door.

Once I step through I'm taken to is something I never would have expected to see.

"Oh…my god." I breathlessly say. "It's absolutely beautiful."

I take a few steps through the luscious green grass, with patches of different types of flowers as I'm mesmerized by the shimmering lake view in the distance. A gust of wind combs through my hair as I'm beginning to sober up, breathing in such refine air.

I turn to face Leon. "What is this place?"

"What do you mean? This is Earth." He says.

Smiling, I shake my head. "No way…seriously?"

Leon laughs at my surprise. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that…I just can't wrap my head around this. I guess growing up in a city for so long, I almost forgot places like this existed. It's heavenly."

"So…even a human, like you, can appreciate the beauty of this place."

"Well duh!" I shout. "Is…everywhere this beautiful where you're from? Like in the heavens?" I ask curiously.

In a slow blink, as if he's thinking about the heavens, he explains to me. "The heavens, everything is peaceful and pleasant the air, and plants…but of all the places on this foul, disgusting planet, this right here, is where I feel the most at peace."

Watching Leon's face, I come to notice he wears an expression I've never seen him with before.

"And all this time I thought you hated earth." I say.

"I don't like earth, but I find this place to be different." He says calmly. "It's as beautiful as the heavens. And I come here sometimes when it feels like my powers are getting out of hand."

Concerned, I ask. "Your power?"

He sighs, looking as worried as I am. "If I unleash my full power, I wouldn't be able to control it. I have to relax and reflect to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Huh…I would never would have guessed, Leon." I say, and then turn back to the scenery. "Well, it's a really soothing, beautiful scene to look at." I laugh and nudge my elbow into his arm, playfully. "Still kind of hard to believe you like a place on earth."

"This place is unusually beautiful…for earth that is." He begins to slowly walk through the grass and I follow as he continues to speak. "I'm already incomparable to the other gods in terms of power. Coming here probably just serves to separate me from the even more."

I stop in my tracks as I hear those last words.

Leon stops, but his face is glued to the scenery ahead. 

As I look at his face under the moonlight, I start to understand him more.

 _He is feared yet trusted by those around him. And with is power and position I can see it makes it to be very lonely for him..._

 _Leon never once struck me as the type to feel lonely._

I might not be an almighty, powerful god, who is feared by others, but I do know how it feels. There was a point in my life I was in a position of loneliness, but that changed when I chose to just be alone _._ But I need to push all that away for now and focus on Leon.

However, I keep my thoughts to myself.

"There's a place in the heavens that resembles paradise just like this place does. The two spots are so similar, it's like they're connected. It used to be that Earth was just as beautiful as the heavens, because originally, the two were one." Leon pauses for a moment.

I feel hopeful and warm as I hear Leon speak with such knowledge.

"But then the burden of negative emotions like human greed and jealousy, people's feelings of inferiority, all of that began to pollute the earth." Leon's attitude changes back into the arrogance I know all to well when he throws that truth at me, as if he's trying to rub it in my face.

Leon continues. "It's up to each individual to realize their negativity is a problem and decide to do something about it."

"So, you're saying that if our hearts were purer, earth would become this beautiful place as well…" I mumble, as I think about his words carefully.

 _As if that would ever happen…_

"Makes me really want to see what this co called 'heavens' looks like someday." I wonder out loud.

"A human who wants to see the heavens…how presumptuous can you get?" Leon mocks me.

I laugh at his remark. Beforehand I would have been irritated or said some snarky comment back to him. But having this conversation, and being in this beautiful place with Leon, something feels different.

We both stare out towards the view, and I remember my reasoning for coming to the mansion in the first place. Without even turning my gaze to Leon I calmly say. "Leon…Thank you for granting Emily's wish yesterday."

Leon wastes no time to say something back. Typical. "I was only doing my job. I'm not interested in what happened to that human afterwards."

I sigh. "I know, I know…but you came through in the end, it's funny that I realize how I was more set on wanting Emily's wish to come true as much as she did." I bashfully fidget my hands.

From the corner of my eyes I see a shift in Leon's stance and when I turn to look up at him, Leon is staring at me, wide-eyed.

"What?" He says.

"Well…Emily is a good friend, a hard worker, and I care. I want her to be happy. That's all."

Leon doesn't say a word, and now gazes at me with kind eyes.

"Let me ask you something serious Leon." I breath, fully prepared of what his answer may be. "Haven't you ever loved…or been loved?"

I wasn't sure what made me ask that. Even though Leon's made it clear how he feels about love, but it makes me want to know why.

He laughs quietly, lightly shaking his head. "No, and I…" He stops speaking.

I tilt my head in confusion, thinking for a second it seems like he was going to say something else. "And you…what?" I lean in slightly closer, wanting to hear the rest.

His sharp eyes focus on mine. "…and I never will."

I snap back, not overly surprised by the response but was expecting something smugger. "Oh…"

"You see, love is like a drug" Leon faces away, his focus on the night sky above. He speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully as if he's talking to himself. Convincing himself. "Love…it drives both human and gods to insanity. It leads people to a path of destruction, and I've seen it happen to many, many people in my life."

I can't help but listen to his view and opinion. It's not like before where flat out insulted any idea of love, but this time he's being open about it, as to why.

"You can try to distract yourself from sadness with love, but it's useless. The only thing worth anything is your own power."

I can feel my expression sadden. "Leon…"

 _Now I get it. That's why he holds himself so up high and says things along the lines of 'bow-down before power'._

It only makes me wonder what happened to Leon that would make him think this way.

"You'll never understand…but whether you understand or not doesn't matter to me." He says, almost mumbling the words.

"You have no idea, how much I do understand though." I say with a smile.

"What?"

"Well, I'm sure as a god you've witnessed different humans in your life time, unlike me who hasn't and has chosen not to." I breath. "So, for me to stand here and be so presumptuous about love…"

"I thought you said you believe in love."

"I do…a little bit." I small smile appears on my face as I think back to that photograph I keep hidden under my pillow. "But…I understand that it's stupid to distract yourself from sadness and anger with love."

Leon doesn't say a word, but listens to me speak.

"I realize that I've never thought too deeply about the concept of love, ever." I laugh sheepishly. "I've never experienced love, never gave it chance, didn't want too thinking it was a waste of time. My opinion isn't so off from yours to be honest, I just didn't want to give you the satisfactory of being right. But the part of me that does believe in love, is from witnessing other people commit to it." I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear as I think about my next words. "You said that we humans are weak and fragile, you're not wrong but this thing called love is what can make us strong, keep us moving, keep us living."

Leon stares at me when shock. "So, you admit that you're weak?"

I play a confident grin. "Hey, I'm not totally weak. But…yeah it's true." I shrug, with another sigh. "Loving, being loved, or whatever, it can make a person stronger, is they so choose to use love as their motivation."

"Possess love and grow stronger…" Leon whispers then revealing is usual smirk. "Humans really are presumptuous."

I raise my hands in defeat. "Yeah, but what can you do if its how someone feels."

"Are you always this straight forward?" He asks. "You're not falling for me are you?"

I burst into a loud laugh. "Excuse me?"

"I see, you're trying to get on my good side." He snickers. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"Are you kidding me? I would never fall for—" As I take a few steps away from Leon, there's a strong gust of wind and I feel myself trip over my own two feet, causing me to fall backwards.

Leon reaches out, pulling me by the arm, pressing me up against his chest, protectively.

There's silence then a gust of wind whipping around us. Afterwards, there's a few more seconds of silence before I lift my head.

"Um…thank you, Leon." I say quietly.

"It would be a pain to deal with if I let you fall and you got hurt or something." He says.

I give a pouting, irritated look, that Leon smirks at, and I notice that he doesn't let go of me right away.

 _Weird…_ I think, as I wait for the arrogant comment about lowly humans from Leon that never comes.

We stand as we are, Leon holding me in his embrace. I can feel the warmth of his touch and the heat radiating off his body. Or perhaps it's my own embarrassment that's causing the heat. However, not one of us moves as we gaze out towards the beautiful scenery not one of us saying a single word.

Minutes go by, and Leon and myself finally emerge from the room, returning to the foyer. Again, not one of us says anything as Leon returns to his chambers, leaving me alone.

 _Yup, that was definitely weird…_

I try to shake off the butterflies in my stomach as I tell myself it was nothing. But my racing mile a minute heart begs to differ.

"Abbey." A voice calls.

I jump and spin. "Whoa!"

I see Karno, coming down the stairs.

"O-oh Karno, you scared me." I say with a laugh, but then realize something. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I totally left the party you were so kind of enough to throw for me without letting anyone know."

Karno chuckles. "Don't worry about it. You were getting pretty drunk, were you able to sober up a bit."

"Yeah I think so." I say.

Karno then looks serious. "You…didn't happen to go through that door, did you?"

I look at Karno then at the door, then back at Karno. "I mean…Leon was the one who invited me inside, so…" I nervously say as if I'm a child who is about to be put on a time-out.

Karno looks away. "He did, did he?" He ponders for a moment. "Interesting, Leon has never let anyone through that door before."

I raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"It goes without saying that no one from the Department of Punishments has been, but has never even invited anyone from the Department is Wishes."

"No way, not even you Karno? His trusty, loyal vice-minister?"

"And you're a human at that…" Karno says, ignoring my last comment.

I shrug. "I'm sure it means nothing. Maybe he thought I was so drunk that I wouldn't remember the next day, and wouldn't bring it up. But he did say it was a reward for helping him make his mark fade."

Karno smirks. "Even if it didn't mean anything, remember this, Leo is a god and you are a human."

The way Karno said it, made it seem like he was trying to knock me down. But I look at him with an obvious, I'm-not-stupid look.

"A god must treat all humans equally. Favouritism is unacceptable. No one can monopolize a god's love, not even a goddess."

 _Favouritism? Monopolize a god's love?!_

Take care not to ask for too much of Leo's love."

My jaw drops as I hear those words. "A-ask for his love?" I stutter in shock. "W-what?!" I shout almost angrily. "Why the hell would I?"

"Sorry…" Karno looks away as he calmly apologizes.

"Er…sorry." I end up apologizing for my behaviour. "But…why?"

"It wasn't my intention to make you make a face like that." He says.

"My face?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't I make you sad?" He asks.

"No, I'm more appalled more than anything." I say to him.

All I can do is stand there, unable to comprehend Karno's words.

When I return home, I pop a few Tylenol and drink a tall glass of water as a precaution just in case there is a chance I'm still totally drunk and will have a hangover the next day. I go to my room, slipping on my pajama's which is just one large, baggy t-shirt. Going into the bathroom to wash-up, I think back to Karno's words, and the next thing I know, I notice my face expression and I'm shocked to see the sadden look in my eyes. I slap my cheeks and go straight to bed, but before jumping beneath the sheets, the journal on my desk catches my eye and I immediately go and sit down to write down tonight's events and my thoughts.


	13. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 9

Just as said, a few nights later and I'm cleaning up the restaurant, and once I flip that sign from 'open' to 'close', I begin setting up a romantic placement. I white silk cloth over the table, a few candles lit, fancy glasses and dishware, and proper placement of silverware. I can smell the delicious food wafting from the oven in the kitchen.

I look over my work, nodding with satisfaction. "All that's needed is rose petals, but that may over do it, and I don't want this date to lead into something more, especially when I'm here."

My phone buzzes in my apron pocket. I check it and read:

Emily: _pulling up to restaurant now_

Me: _Okay, use back door. I will be in kitchen, ready for my cue._

And with that I send the message and slide my phone back in my pocket.

I head into the kitchen, checking over the appetizers, main course and dessert, also having the wine handy and ready.

 _I hope I didn't go over board. I mean, Emily seemed thrilled by it._ I tell myself in my head.

As I wait, I hear the back door open and muffled chatter of two people. From inside the kitchen, peering over the counter that I can see out into the dinning area, Emily and the boyfriend, Daniel walk in. They both, take off their coats, wrapping them behind their chairs and taking a seat.

I take a deep breath, gripping the wine bottle, and just as I'm about to go out there and greet them I get a familiar ringing in my head.

"Ugh. Leon." I groan, putting one hand to my head. "Please, not now, I'm busy!" I harshly whisper.

Thanks to Karno, ever since that night It's been somewhat difficult to look Leon straight in the eyes, and I've kept my distance, only touching him when needing to.

I shake off the weird feeling and walk out to greet Daniel and Emily. "Good evening." I say.

"Hey." Emily says with an anxious expression.

Daniel, leaning back in his chair, nods.

"Would anyone like some wine?" I ask, holding up the bottle.

Emily looks at Daniel then back at me with a nod. "Sure."

I pour each of them a glass and Daniel swipes the glass chugging down the wine in a matter of seconds.

Emily giggles as I stand there shocked.

Daniel holds up his glass to me. Somewhat annoyed, I pour him another glass, and just when I go to walk away, he calls out.

"You can leave the bottle here." He says.

I sigh, smacking on a fake smile, placing the bottle in the middle of the table, then returning into the kitchen. From there I carefully examine the two chatting amongst themselves. I then come to notice Daniel dressed in heavy steel-toe shoes, wearing ripped black jeans that sag a little. He wears a black shirt, with an inappropriate art design that makes me uncomfortable. His dishevelled hair and rough looking facial hair made him look like that typical gruff, bad-boy. While I notice Emily, wearing dark make-up and a sexy, tight cock-tail dress, and strappy heels. It made her look like she was ready to go clubbing, but it was her typical style.

I wait a few more minutes before taking the appetizers out, which, Daniel as if raised by cavemen says screw it to the utensils and uses his hands. I give Emily a puzzled look, to which she ignores as she smiles at her date as she properly eats her appetizer.

As I go to walk away again, Daniel calls out. "Can you just bring the rest of the food out?"

I curl my hands into fists. "Sure, but Emily is that all right with you?" I give a wide smile feeling my eye twitch with irritation.

"Well—" She begins to say.

"Just bring the food." Daniel cuts her off, and firmly orders me.

I give a look to Emily and her eyes casts over to Daniel, then to me, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, just give me one second." I say, politely as I can.

Once back in the kitchen I retrieve the food, slamming the oven door in frustration, adding the last few touches to the meals, not that anyone will appreciate it.

"Really, Emily? That guy?" I say to myself quietly. "What a jerk." I growl.

It's then that I hear a loud crash coming from the dining area and Emily shout. I lift my head and see Daniel having Emily pinned down across the table. Watching her desperately trying to escape Daniel's grasp, he leans down, closer to her.

"Holy shit—" I gasp, but before I know it, I drop the dishes that make an even louder crash and I'm only a few feet away from Emily and Daniel, my arm winds back, my hand curled into a tight fist and I feel my knuckles meet the side of Daniel's face, knocking him right off Emily.

Daniel groans in pain, laying on his back, his hand cupping the side of his face. "You bitch." Her sputters at me.

Not paying attention to Daniel, I grab Emily who has tears rolling down her face.

"We need to go now." I tell her firmly so she'll listen.

She nods her head and gasps as I notice her eyes looking over my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know, so I push Emily away, turning around and feeling Daniel's hand wrap around my neck, squeezing. I grab onto his wrist, trying whatever I can to get away.

"The hell, do you think you're doing?" Daniel snarls. "Don't bother us." He then slams me against the wall, hand still around my neck, his grasp growing tighter as my lungs grow weaker from lack of oxygen.

"Le-let…go, ass…hole." I say with each breath I'm beginning to lose.

Suddenly, everything around me begins to dim, and the scene before me changes, Daniel who was in front is now someone else, wearing dark clothing, a hood covering majority of their face as they wear an evil smile.

I hear Emily, who sounds so far away, but manages to pull me out of that scene and back into reality.

"What are you doing! Let her go!" She screams.

"What's the problem sweetheart, you're the one who invited me here, alone, remember? I thought we were going to have a little fun." He says, looking over to the side where Emily stands.

At that moment, I lift my leg up and kick him in the stomach, he releases my neck instantly and I collapse to the ground, gasping for air. Emily comes to my aid, grabbing my arm.

I try to push her away. "G-g…go, no…now, pl…ease." I wheeze.

"Why are you being such a tease?" Daniel groans, as he leans against one of the chairs for support. He speaks to Emily as if I'm not even here.

"I just wanted for us to go on a normal date, I thought this…"

"Goddamn it, what a load of B.S. What the hell do you think I'm dating you for?" Daniel snarls again, regaining his strength.

Emily, grips my arm, and through her hands I can feel her whole-body tremble.

"You are such a piece of shit, you know that?" My voice is deep and raspy and I shoot my most horrific glare his way.

"Abbey…" Emily murmurs my name.

Shakily getting up with the support of Emily who is silently begging me to escape with her out of here, I stand my ground and stare daggers into Daniel.

Thinking of torturous, sadistic things, I speak to Daniel. "You deserve so much more than a punch to the face and a kick to the gut, you bastard." I then turn my gaze to Emily. "You cared for this asshole. Your feelings were real…"

A furious Daniel finally notices my existence and takes a step closer.

"Stop." A intimidating voice, echoes through the restaurant.

I feel something warm on my shoulder. Turning to look I see Leon there. He snaps his fingers.

From the corner of my eye I see Daniel, frozen in place, as if something is holding him in place.

"What the hell, I-I can't move!" He shouts, more aggravated than what he already was.

Leon steps in front of my, acting like a shield. He speaks with confidence. "This woman bites back. She's loud and she'll cause you all kids of trouble. She is way too much for you to handle."

"Huh?" I say dumbfounded. "W-why did you say all that for?"

Leon shifts his eyes to me with a smirk. "It's all true, isn't it?"

I fury my eyebrows, still confused.

"You don't listen, you run headfirst into things on your own, and don't even call or wish for me to come your rescue in the end when you need me the most."

"Did you come here to insult me? Might as well gotten punched by this guy." I say.

"Who are you, freak?" Daniel taunts Leon.

Leon shows a wide smile, revealing his teeth. "…freak?" He repeats.

"This has nothing to do with you. Mind your own business." Daniel barks.

Leon's smug expressions turns foul, even the tone of his voice turns cold. "Oh-ho…This dog doesn't know when to stop yapping. Looks like he hasn't been properly trained."

Daniel struggles to move himself forward, but Leon doesn't flinch at the sight. In fact, by the sudden change in expression, Leon finds this amusing. Revealing his devilish, wide grin smile.

"I guess I'm going to teach you how a low-class human like yourself should conduct himself while addressing me." With Leon's one hand on my shoulder, he snaps his fingers again.

Just then an invisible force tries to bring Daniel to his knees, pushing his head to the ground, but Daniel tries to fight it.

"What is going on here?" Daniel shouts.

"If you want to speak to me, get on your hands and knees and beg." Leon huffs with pride. "You should be grateful to be disciplined by one such as me."

From the touch of Leon's hand on my shoulder, I could tell there was something wrong and when I looked up to see Leon's face again, his eyes were a different color. From his warm golden eyes to now a glowing, cold blue shade. And his expression is even more intense than usual, a much more severe and intimidating one at that.

"Leon…" I breath, unsure on what to do.

"Hey! Enough!" Daniel is shouting so loud, he's straining his vocal chords. "Let me go already! I won't do anything else."

Leon laughs. "How uncouth…you really need to work on how you address me. Are you really so worthless as a human that you can't even understand training this simple?"

Obviously from watching this scene unfold, this was not the Leon I knew. He never, ever gets this angry, especially over a human. It's almost scary, scary enough that I don't want him touching me at this point.

 _Leon…what is happening to you?_ I could only think.

But as Leon uses his powers to drive Daniel down further until his was kissing the ground, I grab Leon's hand that was prepared to snap again. "Leon." I strictly call his name, finding my strength and courage I stand before him, blocking his view.

He looks at me, his expression not faltering. "Don't you want to save that woman?"

"Of course, and I did with your help. But enough is enough." I search deep into his eyes, trying to find the Leon I know.

"I won't take directions from you. Get out of the way." Leon says, trying to move pass me.

"No!" I grip his hand tighter, jerking him back. "Think of what the others will think, what Karno will think? He'll be pissed."

"…Do you really think that's going to stop me?" Leon says, his voice threatening.

I don't let it scare me as I don't back down. "You've done enough. Stop this before you do something you'll regret." I rumble through my gritting teeth.

Leon must have relaxed his power, because I see Daniel, getting back up and fleeing from the scene.

Emily who stood quietly in shock, takes a seat.

I sigh. "Emily…"

She doesn't say a word, just holds her face in her hands.

"It's my fault…" I whisper to her.

I release Leon's hand and stand beside Emily. "I suggested this idea in the first place."

Emily shakes her head. "No, it's my fault for not seeing his true intentions. I thought he was different from the rest." She lifts her head with a sad smile. "If you hadn't been here, and he hadn't shown up," She cocks her head to where Leon stands. "I don't know what would've happened."

She breaths a shaky breath before standing up and walking over to Leon. "Thank you…"

Leon doesn't say anything.

"Emily, are you going to be okay?" I ask, coming beside her, resting my hand against her back.

"No, but I will be." She says showing a brighter smile than before. "I'm shocker at what happened, and sad to hear how he really feels. But it wasn't all bad, we had some pretty fun times."

I look at her with bewilderment.

"I need a smoke." She tiredly says. "Oh…I'll help you clean up first, I don't know how we'll explain this one to Jack…"

I raise my hand. "No. don't worry. I'll take care of this."

"Abbey, no way." She argues. "I can't let you take the fall for this."

"Yes, you can and you will." I bring Emily her coat, draping it around her shoulders. "Emily, please, go home, get some rest." I plead.

She tugs on her coat, pulling it over herself. "…all right."

With that Leon and I walk her outside where I call her a cab and pay for the ride myself. We watch as Emily opens the cab door but stops to face us.

"Thanks again." She says. "Next time around I'm going to find myself a great guy, like yours, Abbey." She says hoping into the cab.

"Wait, what?" I shout, jaw-dropped in disbelief as look up at Leon who looks as shocked as I am.

Emily rolls down the window. "Have a good night." She waves us a goodbye and is driven down the street and out of sight.

Now it's just me and Leon, alone under the dim lit street lamp.

"How ridiculous, right?" Leon cuts through the silence with his arrogant attitude. "Us, as a couple."

"R-right?" I stammer. "Which by the way wasn't me who gave her that idea!" I talk loudly. "It was Teorus and the others who planted that idea in everyone's mind."

Leon scoffs derisively and I realize that I just dug Teorus and the other gods' graves.

I quickly change the subject. "Well, it's good to see that this didn't effect Emily to much. Probably made her stronger." I speak calmly, looking in the distance. "Emily was always the reckless, do-things-her-own-way, and a little irresponsible type. I mean, she still always will be, because that's just the way she is, but I see it that she's much more aware of the dangers she attracts and won't let her heart be vulnerable to get hurt like that again."

Leon doesn't say a word when I speak, only listens.

 _She'll use this experience, the pain and humiliation to become stronger, to help her move forward._ I think to myself, staring off down the empty street.

Leon snaps his fingers and we appear in front of my apartment building. After using his powers to clean up the restaurant of course.

I go to walk in, but stop and turn. "Thank you, for what you did." The entire time that situation went down, I only notice now that Leon is wearing his uniform in public. "Your clothes…"

"There was no reason to go through the trouble of changing clothes." He states.

"How did you what was happening and knew when to come when you did?" I ask, curiously.

"Even though you didn't wish for my help, I could sense you were in danger, hear the deep thoughts of your pleas for help, even if you had no idea you were doing so."

"R-really?" I'm shocked by what I hear. "I didn't think you would show up." I say, speaking before I think and Leon's eyes pierce into me.

Before hand I would feel frozen to the spot whenever he would look at me like that, but now I take it in my stride, shrugging it off. Knowing that I must be used to him.

"All I did was teach that human how to properly address a god." He says. "Training him was a waste of time. He'll never learn."

I scratch the back of my head. "Maybe because there's no way he believes that you're an actual god."

Leon lifts his chin with a smirk. "You were pretty difficult to deal with at first too. But lately, since you've become my handmaiden and been serving me, you've improved."

I roll my eyes with a laugh, "Right…"

Thinking back then, when Leon would taunt, mock or insult me I would think up some snarky comment or even glare at him but now, much like the intense stares he gives me, I shrug it off as it has no effect on me anymore.

And after that situation, I expected to get an earful of Leon bragging about how 'love is just a joke' and so on. But when I get a look at Leon he seems to be deep in thought.

My hand that was on the back of my head, slid down to my neck, gently rubbing it, but I wince feeling the tender skin. Feeling the jolt of pain when I tilt my head.

Leon notices, cocking an eyebrow. "Your neck."

"Hm?" I notice he stares intently at my neck. "Oh…I guess it was when Daniel grabbed me. It hurts a little. Its nothing." I reassure.

Leon takes a step closer, his fingers extending towards my neck, his eyes warm and gentle once the tip of his fingers touch my skin.

I gulp and take a step back. "I'm fine. It will be better in the morning." I say to him, then quickly changing the subject. "Oh, by the way, sorry for Emily's…uh…behaviour."

"What do you mean?" He asks, retrieving his hand.

I start to nervously laugh. "About how she blurted out that we were a couple…that was stupid of her to think. I've tried to explain to her repeatedly that we're not together!"

Leon keeps quiet for a moment as he watches me have a little freak out. "…Well, how do you see me?"

"Huh?" I'm caught off guard by the question.

"What do you think of…" Leon trails off.

"What?" Stared at him, only moving my eyes side to side, scanning the area around us, but then right back at him.

"What's with that face?" He smiles provocatively. "Just be honest."

"Honest? Like…" I gesture my hands in a rolling like movement, indicating for him to 'go-on', as I'm standing here in puzzled by this entire conversation.

Leon chuckles. "Like, if you think I'm a devil, call me a devil."

"Well, well." I give a light slap against his arm. "Look at you, Mr. Self-Aware. So, you finally see how sadistic you can be, eh?"

Leon glares.

I take another step back. "I'm joking!" I clear my throat, trying to find what to say next.

I didn't notice until now that it was a cloudy night, and with the clouds sudden moving there way around, the moon reveals itself, casting its soft glow. My eyes were drawn to it as I looked up. "Huh…a full moon, guess that explains the crazies out." I jokingly say, while staring up into the sky.

"…The air on Earth may be dirty, but the moon looks bright from here." Leon says.

"Yeah, to bad there aren't any stars though, due to the clouds and city lights." I shrug.

With my gaze upwards, staring off into the beyond, my eyes catch of glimpse of Leon under the moonlight.

 _One day, Leon will have to return to the heavens…_ My thoughts tell me, and I suddenly feel shaken.

 _I can't grow attached. I can't. This is something I had prepared myself from the beginning. All I must do is erase his sin and move on._

 _I'm sure Leon is anxious to get the hell off this Earth anyhow._

 _I know, upon meeting the gods, I was eager and impatient for them to get out of my life. But now…_

I remember from past conversations that for a god they must be benevolent. There's no playing favourites, and that all humans must be treated equal. So, I can't see Leon being the one too suddenly change his mind, to want to stay here.

Leon cuts through my thoughts. "…You're not allowed to make a face like that without my permission."

"What?" I jump from where I stand. "What face? I'm not making a face."

I used to be so good at hiding my expressions, my feelings. Either this guy has just got a good read on me, or I'm letting my guard down.

"What's making you get so emotional? The moon?" He asks.

When he asks me that, I realize that my eyelids are rimmed with tears. "Pfftt, you think I'm going to get emotional over a piece of rock floating in outer space?" I say, locking my emotions away.

"You are here to serve me, so you're not allowed to shed tears without my permission." He says, softly.

"Jeez, make a list of everything I need your permission for, why don't you?" I grumble.

 _Why am I getting so emotional, this is not like me?_

I know I'm not afraid to show my anger, but when it comes to me shedding tears and such I lock that up, and throw away the key.

"Well, you know I don't like Earth." Leon begins to say.

"Obviously."

"To know that and call me here anyway…you must have realized that you would be punished."

My draw-drops. "P-punished? I didn't call you! You came on your own!"

With that comment, it proves that Leon is back to his usual self.

I give my head a shake, and I catch a glimpse of a poster tapped onto the streetlamp. It reads:

 ** _Star Festival this weekend! Come gaze at the stars and join the fun!_**

The poster is colorful as it gives a bunch of information.

Usually the star festival is celebrated in Japan, even though I don't live in Japan my city is very lively is likes to celebrate different cultural festivities. It's enjoyable from what I've heard and seen on the news, even though I don't take part.

Then pops an idea into my head. "Okay, so this is going to sound really lame. But for what you did today, a simple thank-you won't cut it. So how about attending a star festival?"

"A star festival?"

"Yeah, it's something the city puts on. Jack closes the restaurant for the evening. I can't say I ever gone, since it's not really my scene. But from what I've heard it's fun, a lots of food stalls, games, apparently the main event is stargazing…" I find myself rambling.

"And that's how you're going to thank me?"

"It's just a suggestion. I don't know. If you don't want to go it's no problem for me." I shrug, digging my hands in my pockets.

 _Did I seriously just ask Leon out?_

 _No, it's not like that! Just repaying him for what he did._

"I can see your tail wagging behind you." Leon chuckles.

"Excuse me?" with wide-eyes and shout.

Leon shifts him stance, so his body is facing me. "You're hanging on my every word wagging your tail happily or letting it droop down sadly, depending on what I say."

"First, I'm a goldfish, now I'm a dog?!" Irritated, I raise my voice again. "Wait- I'm not either!"

Leon seems happy and amused, and even as I'm acting out, I'm not all that angry as I feel my heart thump in my chest, and a warmness crawls along my skin.

"So, what do you say?" I ask Leon, waiting for an answer.


	14. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 10

When the weekend came a few days later. Leon and I, walking side by side arrive to the star festival. Before us is a lot of bright lanterns and decorative lights dangling from one festive booth to the next. The smell of sizzling greasy food would make anyone's mouth water. People walking around dressed up in traditional clothing to match the festival while others wore more casual clothes.

"Well, here we are." I say, awkwardly, unsure on what to do next.

"What hole did all these humans crawl out of?" Leon says in awe, watching crowds of people walk around.

"Did you have to say it like that?" I ask with a groan.

"If this festival is going to be any fun, we should really eliminate some of this human riffraff."

I quickly stand in front of Leon, blocking his path. "Whoa, whoa. Eliminate? That's not a good idea."

Leon touches my shoulder, ready to snap his fingers, but I grab his hand before he can do anything.

"You seriously just can't make people disappear, Leon." I harshly whisper to him.

"This atmosphere would be quite enjoyable if there weren't so many humans here."

"I mean, I agree with you on that, but you can just get rid of people."

"It's festive, I'll give it that. Not bad for Earth."

"Well what are we standing here for let's go…go.." I scan the area. "Oh! Food!" I say, pointing to a booth.

Leon smirks. "Really?"

"Why not?" I shrug. "Festival food stalls have different foods…you may even find something you like as much as meatballs."

"Pfft, don't get a big head. It's not like I like them that much." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, you so like them that much." I say, but not loud enough for Leon to hear as I think back to the party Karno threw and Leon snapped his fingers making meatballs appear.

"Hey, what's that?" Leon begins to walk over to a random booth.

I trail behind him curious as to where he's heading until he stops in front of a booth that has a tank of goldfish. I watch as a few children try to catch goldfish with little paper scoops.

"Oh, it's a game. Want to give it a try?" I nudge him.

The man in the booth excitedly greets us. "Hello! Use the net scoop to catch as many goldfish as you can until the paper breaks. "

I nod my head acknowledging the man as he speaks, but when the man hands Leon a scoop, Leon watches the fish intently. Looking very confused on what to do.

"Uh, you know, I think if you go like this," I instruct, gesturing with my hands. "it's easy to get the goldfish into the bowl, and you get to keep the fish if you win."

"I see." Leon eyes widen a bit as if he finally catches on, then laughs. "A goldfish catching goldfish. That's pretty funny."

I drop my shoulders in defeat. "If you're going to be a jerk we can move on. And for the last time, humans are not goldfish."

"They seem similar enough to us…" He stops to then look down at the tank full of fish. "Although…look."

Following his gaze, I look down at the goldfish swimming, they then start to gather in front of Leon as if drawn to him.

"W-what the—?!" I can't believe what I'm seeing as I stand there flabbergasted.

"It's the instinct of all living things." Leon starts to laugh with a different expression, one I've never seen before, a much relaxed, happier one. "They can't live without the gods' protection. What submissive, obedient creatures.

 _This is what makes him smile?! For real?! What a crazy, sadistic god!_

Leon then is very calm. "…Not all goldfish are the same though."

"Uh huh?" I just roll my eyes.

"These cute little goldfish submit to me obediently…" He says, smiling more broadly as he looks at me.

"Did you say the word 'cute'? That's weird hearing that come out of you mouth." I say, and realize that he's still calling me a goldfish. "And quit treating me like a goldfish!"

The longer me and Leon stand here bickering, I notice the people around us begin to whisper to one another.

"Hey, do you see that?"

"Yeah, all those fish are hanging out in front of that guy."

"Hey, where did all the fish go?"

In a panic, I tug on Leon's arm. "Okay, can you hurry up and catch a stupid fish already so we can leave?"

The fish don't leave, and in fact more fish begin to surround Leon. And he doesn't even have to try and catch them as almost all the goldfish are his.

With my hand over my face, I peek through between my fingers, feeling people's watchful eyes on us. "Great, you caught the entire tank, now what are you going to do?" I ask him with sarcasm.

The man in the booth speaks up. "Um, I'm sorry but I can't give you all of them. Why don't you choose one?"

Leon shrugs. "Whichever one is fine. They're all the same."

"Okay? So just pick one." I lean over, looking at the fish. "Oh…"

"What?" Leon asks.

"Sorry, I just noticed how this one has cute puffy eyes and is very small." I point to the one who is being pushed aside by the other anxious goldfish.

Leon glances at me, then reveals his usual smug look. "Do as you like. But you have to take care of it."

"What? Why me?" I straighten myself up in surprise. "You caught it, its your fish!"

Leon responds by taking the bag with the little goldfish from the man and handing it to me.

"Uh…?"

"It's your job to look after your own kind." Leon says walking by me.

I chase after him. "And by that you mean goldfish?" I tried to be angry but I end up smiling.

Just then a boom rings out and I fumble the bag with the goldfish in total surprise. I look up to see the night sky go bright with sparks of color.

"Hey, fireworks, cool. Haven't seen fireworks since I was a kid."

"Oh…" Leon looks up, bewildered. "They look like flowers blooming in the sky. Not bad for a human creation."

"I guess the heavens don't have fireworks?"

"We don't have anything that doesn't exist in the natural world, gods don't need to fireworks to exist."

"Oh, well that sounds kind of dull . The fact that you have nothing but what you need for survival. Believe it or not man made creations can be fun, beautiful, maybe a little crazy sometimes." When I turn around, I notice that Leon is gone. "Leon?"

I face the direction of all the booths and stalls, searching among the crowd for Leon. "Leon?" I call for him.

I figured that I was paying to much attention to the fireworks and rambling on that with the crowd of people Leon and I were separated. And he went where there we less people, since he mentioned discreetly that he doesn't like crowds.

Making my way through, coming to the end of the long street of the festival, I bump into something. "Ah!" I fumble over my feet, and when looking to see, I find it's a man.

"Excuse me." The man says.

I get a good look at him. Long purplish-blue hair that comes down almost to his elbows, its tied back into a ponytail that rests over his shoulder ad down the front of him. He wears an expression of no emotion and crystal clear grey eyes. It's not until I notice the clothes he's wearing that It looks exactly what the Department of Punishments wear.

"Uh, sorry, but…you wouldn't happen to be a god, would you?" I ask, curiously.

His eyes go momentarily wide at my question. However, not even a second later he's looking at me, as if seeing right through me.

He puts on a dashing grin. "I most certainly am."

"Ah, okay. Glad we got that out of the way." I nervously say.

Then crowds of people who pass by start to talk and stare.

"Whoa, check out that costume!"

"Are they here to shoot a movie or something?"

"That's so cool!"

 _Well this is embarrassing, and I thought Leon stood out, uniform or not._ I think to myself wanting to desperately get away.

"Well, uh…I'm Abbey." I awkwardly introduce myself. "Have you seen Leon? Are you looking for Leon?" I ask, figuring that the only reason another god would show up here is for another god, or maybe his job, or maybe he likes Earth. I wasn't sure but I had to say something.

The man knits his eyebrows. "Leon?" He pauses. "I see…"

"Uh…yeah?" I look around from where we stand. "Kinda' lost him but I'm looking for him right now."

The man takes a step closer. "I'm Zyglavis. Ruler of Libra."

"Whoa, so your Zyglavis?" I say bewildered. From what I remembered Karno and the others mentioning he's the head of Department of Punishments.

It feels like I should have a stamp card for whenever I come to meet a new god of the zodiac. And when I get all twelve stamped I get a prize or something.

With a strict expression, he says. "I've heard rumors, but it appears you truly are working with Leon."

I laugh. "Pft, more like working for Leon."

Zyglavis suddenly grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me closer to him as he looks deeply into my eyes.

I hold my breath as I stare back.

Zyglavis whisper but has a harshness to his tone. "You're the goddess who's awakened that wild lion…fascinating."

"Um…little to close for comfort there buddy..." I speak, uncomfortable with his situation.

 _The hell is wrong with this guy?!_

I struggle to break free from his grasp, then a voice calls out.

"Well, look who's here."

My head snaps around to find Leon leisurely drawing near.

"What kind of game are you playing leaving my side like that?" He asks, smugly.

"Oh…uh…hey Leon." I innocently squeak out the words.

Zyglavis who's grip eases up. "Long time no see." He shoots Leon a shit-eating-grin.

I cautiously watch the two gods, my eyes darting back and forth to whoever speaks and I get more uncomfortable by the second.

"What do you want? You're not usually one for pleasure trips to earth. That goldfish is my tool. Get your dirty hands off her." Leon orders.

"Dirty? Are you saying that this human is more noble in dignity than us gods?

"I can't use my powers without that goldfish. It's a real pain how she's always wandering off on her own."

Even though Leon has this smirk on his face, I get a sense that he's surely not happy, and is in a bad mood. Makes me want to get away as soon as I can, but I can't tell if it's me he's pissed at or perhaps it's Zyglavis, remembering how Karno says that these two do not get along.

"You may have been exiled to earth but I can see that hasn't changed your attitude one bit. I thought you might have learned a little something from your experience…but, I see I was mistaken." Zyglavis speaks with confidence.

 _Oh boy, this is getting ugly._

"I see you're just as unpleasant on earth as you are in the heavens." Leon wastes no time to insult Zyglavis. "That goldfish is more troublesome than any other human on this planet."

"Wha—hey!" I shout.

"Way too much for the likes of you to handle." Leon smiles widely at Zyglavis, eyes burning with sureness. Then his face softens when he looks at me. "Abbey…come here."

 _Wait, did he just say me name?_ I stand stuck where I am, like a deer in the headlights.

"What are you doing?" Leon suddenly looking annoyed asks.

"Oh, uh…excuse me" I turn to Zyglavis, and I try to remove myself carefully from his grasp, but even with his hold that seems not that strong I can't seem to get away as he holds me in place. "Let go, please." Now I'm getting angry, ready to knee this guy in the stomach if it comes to it.

"So, the rumors are true, Leon." Zyglavis, not paying much attention to me, as his focus is still on Leon. "I heard that you'd been treating this human reincarnation of a goddess as your pet, but I see it's quite the opposite." Zyglavis lets out a low chuckle. "You tried to catch a goldfish, but instead the goldfish caught you."

A sadistic expression falls over Leon. "You sure like the sound of your own voice."

"Ladies, please, you're both pretty, can I go now?" I speak up, jokingly to relax this intense conversation. But my attempt fails.

"I've heard you're so obsessed with your goldfish that you're neglecting your duties. But then again you've always been a slacker when it comes to work."

"The guys from punishments are the ones neglecting their work. If you're going to complain, why don't you complain about the incompetence of your own subordinates.

The sounds of the crowds and the fireworks seem fade as my focus is on the two intense Gods.

"Consider this a warning, lion. Gods must love all humans equally. If this goddess is clouding your judgment…" Just then Zyglavis moves one of his hands to my eyelids.

"What are you doing, stop!" I snap my head back to get away from his touch. "You're weird."

"Taking her eyes won't change the fact that she is a reborn goddess." Leon says.

 _Taking my eyes?! Seriously? Are all God's this sadistic and crazy?!_

"We won't know until we try." Zyglavis smirks.

"Oh, the hell you will!" I yell.

"Lay a hand on her and you'll regret it." Leon still smiling but his tone menacing, almost threatens Zyglavis.

"Because you don't want any harm to come to her?" Zyglavis, is back to being serious.

"I don't care, but you should let her go before I get serious" Leon takes a step closer.

Again, for a fraction of a second Zyglavis loosens his grip on me. I forcibly shake myself free and run to Leon, not looking back at the strange god.

Hearing and feeling a gust of wind whip around me I look over my shoulder to see something that looks like a big ball of fire heading right at me and Leon.

"Are you insane?!" I scream to Zyglavis. "Leon, watch out!" And the next thing I know, I jump in it's path, guarding Leon from getting hit.

"Abbey!" Leon shouts.

Not moving, I glare, fully prepared to get hit. Seeing the wild flames of the ball of power heading straight for me, has me seeing a quick flash of an entirely different scene. One where fire is all around me and I hear echoing screams of people's voices who sound so familiar. But I feel a sudden strong gust of wind snaps me back to reality and I see that gust of wind dissolves Zyglavis fireball in an instant.

I catch my breath with relief. Feeling beads of sweat roll down the side of my face, my heart racing, and body ready to go limp.

"You've always ruled over the scale is justice for humans. So, why would you try to hurt her?" Leon growls, something that would be heard from the depths of hell.

Zyglavis looking shocked, doesn't say a word.

I turn to face Leon and notice the color of his eyes have changed once again.

"Oh no…L-Leon." I call to him calmly.

Leon glares.

 _I've seen those eyes before. I can't let him lose it again…Something is telling me this is going to be a LOT worse than last time._

I make my way closer to Leon, soothingly talking to him. "Leon, please. It's all right now."

I get close enough to touch his arm, and the second I do it feels like an electric shock runs through the course of my body.

"Ah!" I rip my hand away from him, feeling the burning sensation in my palm. "What was that?" I pant, noticing that I'm suddenly out of breath again.

Leon's eyes turn to me and a look of realization crosses his face as he comes to his senses.

"Why?" He asks.

I shake my hand, the sudden pain going away and I look up at him, worried. "You okay?" I ask with a small smile.

Looking angry, Leon shoots me a frown. "You don't have to worry about a god…you..."

His expression and words may be harsh but it doesn't make me shudder or back down as I stare back at him with only what I call kindness and concern in my eyes.

"Just being my typical 'pain-in-the-ass' self." I light-heartedly say to him.

"I see what's going on here." Zyglavis says

Leon's eyes still glow that intense color, and looks up to scowl at Zyglavis. "What are you talking about?"

I feel as if I should step in and say something, but I know very well that my place as a human that butting into a conversation between these gods isn't a good idea.

Zyglavis, looking extremely disappointed, sighs. "You unleash your power when you think that goddess is in danger? Oh, Leon…" He shakes his head.

"As if you know anything about why I unleash my power."

"I will inform the heavens, the king, of what happened here today." Zyglavis reveals a wicked smile. "Prepare yourself. You're sure to be appropriately punished."

And with that Zyglavis lifts his hand. His fingers prepared to snap.

"Hey, wait a minute, you—" I begin to say, wanting a piece of this jerk.

But its to late as he snaps his fingers and vanishes. Right when he does Huedhaut and Teorus show up.

Teorus looking surprised, shouts. "Leo, what happened?"

Huedhaut looking concerned, speaks as calmly as he can. "We felt a huge spike in your power, you didn't…"

"Let's go back to the mansion." Leon, still scowling, orders all of us.

Huedhaut agrees with a nod. "Good idea. Let's go before this becomes an even bigger commotion."

I didn't even notice until Huedhaut had said so and I begin to see people already gathering around us.

"Yeah, we need to go now." I say with urgency.

"Teo, Hue, bring Abbey to the mansion" Leon orders the two gods.

"What…?" Teo tilts his head in confusion.

Leon looks away from me. "I can't touch you when I'm like this, Abbey."

"Oh…" I reply quietly.

Huedhaut steps in. "Understood."

Teorus whispers over to me. "Abbey, when we get back to the mansion, will you tell us what happened?"

I nod to Teorus. "Yeah, sure thing."

But I remain to stare at Leon, concerned, as his eye color doesn't seem to be returning to normal.

I recall Leon saying something about that when his power feels like its getting out of control he goes to look at the scenery through that mysterious door.

As other people would feel afraid and want to keep their distance from Leon, I more so can't believe it, as this is what his powers look like and how hard it must be for him to deal with it…alone.

Huedhaut offers me his hand. "Shall we go?"

I nod again. "Yeah."

When I grab his hand, thinking he was just to snap us out of here. Huedhaut suddenly wraps an arm around me, lifting me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

Huedhaut looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

before I can say anything more, I notice something red out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh no…the goldfish…" I murmur.

Huedhaut asks. "What is it?"

I stare at the goldfish Leon gave me earlier, thrown from its bag, all it's doing is flopping around in desperation on the ground, struggling in pain. I turn away from it. Turning away from a helpless goldfish as I believe there was a time I was like that goldfish and I would like to believe I am no longer that now, however thinking upon the situation I'm in, I'm not to far off from being that goldfish, one that no one can touch or get near, not without hurting it. A gap, a distance, or a lost connection, call it what you will, but it's much like what me, a human, and god have in common.


	15. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 11

I find myself sitting on one of the sofa's in the parlor of the god's mansion. Across from me, Leon is resting. Looking exhausted, I can get a clear view of his eyes that still aren't going back to normal.

Leon sighs. "You're a human. Why would you do something like try to protect a god?"

I waste no time to reply. "At that moment, Leon, I forgot you were a god, and I didn't care. My body moved on its own, it was instinct for me and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You…I've never met such a foolish human."

"Foolish, a pain, presumptuous, stupid…" I shrug with a small smile. "With a bit of crazy. I am who I am."

Leon's eye narrow in warmth. As his hand reaches out towards my face.

I don't move, as I hold my breath. But something in my body has me shudder. Leon notices and retracts his hand, as his eyes go wide.

"Are you scared?" He asks.

Confused as to why my body reacted that way, I shake my head. "No, I…"

 _Sure, touching him before had hurt, but I've been through so much more that has caused me so much more pain than that. So…why?_

I want to tell him that I'm not scared, but how would my voice sound if I did? Would he think I'm lying? It wouldn't help either way, not after how my body reacted before he even touched me.

I stayed quiet as did Leon.

I give my head another shake, my hands clenching into fists. "Leon…I…"

Leon raises his voice, cutting me off. "Don't say it."

"What?" My voice sounds hoarse.

"You don't need to say anymore, and I don't need to hear anymore." Leon says as he stares down at his own hands. "I harmed a human. That's the reality of what the power of a god can do."

"No, wait, Leon." I burst into a panicky laugh. "You…I mean," I take a deep breath collecting my thoughts. "Leon…" My voice gets quiet. "What do you think of me…"

Leon remains quiet, as he turns his back on me.

I cast my eyes down, as I feel a big rift between me and Leon, one that beforehand never existed for we grew so much closer.

"You can't rest or relax here, can you? When you've calmed down, ask Teo or Hue to bring you home." Leon says, getting up and returning to his room, not once looking back at me while he speaks.

I watch him go, as I sit here alone in the huge room of the mansion. Resting my head against the sofa, I stare up at the ceiling, thinking back to the events early between Leon and Zyglavis.

"To love all humans equally, huh? I guess that makes sense…for a god." I whisper to myself. "To love all humans…to love a goldfish." My mind recalls the goldfish I left flopping around on the ground. "Poor guy." I sigh.

I stand up and walkover to the window, sitting against the ledge and staring out into the night.

"No one could save it, touching it would have hurt it. I guess it was meant to die. A goldfish's destiny." I laugh at that last part. "Destiny." I shake my head. "How annoying. I guess I'm really like that goldfish."

I get up and make my way to the door, opening it to reveal my apartment. I immediately collapse on my bed, kicking off my shoes before the feeling of exhaustion take over.

 ** _Next day…_**

"Ugh…" I groan, my eyes lazily opening as I feel the sun flood into my room.

I try to get up, but I'm hit with a dizzy spell and I fumble around my apartment. My vision is blurry, and I feel cold yet there are beads of sweat rolling down from my forehead. I'm short of breath and have no strength in me. However, I manage to make it to the kitchen, finding any sort of medicine I can to help, then slowly crawling my way back to my room, I grab my phone and call work.

Jack's voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hm…Jack." I grumble.

"Abbey?" Jack sounds worried. "You okay?"

"No." I whimper. "Slowly dying. Can't come into work. Sorry."

He sighs with relief. "Okay, please, go to bed and get some rest. Do not come into work until your hundred percent better, understand?"

I nod. "Mm…"

"Do you need me and Hannah to stop by?" He asks.

"No…no." I tell him.

"Please call if anything else happens, or if you get worse. Please." He begs me with worry, much like a father figure would.

"Mmm…" Instead of words I groan again. "Bye."

"Bye." Jack says.

We hang up and I crawl under my sheets. I steal my iPod from off my beside and place the earbuds in my ear as I hoarsely sing along to the music. My head sinking into the pillows, I can feel myself wandering off into a subconscious state.

"Abbey?" A faraway voice calls through the music playing in my ears. "Hey, Abbey." The voice gradually gets closer, as I begin to wake up.

I open my eyes and see a figure standing beside my bed. I feel too weak to do anything, but then I notice the blonde hair and white uniform.

"Teo..rus?" I mumble, pulling the earbuds out with a quick tug of the cord.

He looks at me with concern. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

I shake my head. "What are you doing here?"

"Leon asked me to check up on you, since you left without saying a word to anyone, it's a good thing I did." He tells me.

"Don't worry, it's a stupid fever, I just need some rest…" I say turning over, pulling the covers up over me. "How is Leon doing?" I ask in my still sleepy state.

"Oh!" Teorus sounds cheerful. "His eye color has returned to normal, he's okay."

I smile. "Hmm…that's good…" I mumble, closing my eyes.

Teorus continues to speak. "I thought he really over did it using his power on earth like that…but it looks like it wasn't that bad."

I sigh with reassurance. "Thank goodness…I was worried, you know."

Teorus rests his hand on my head. "Well, I'll be back to visit again later. Take it easy." He says as his voice grows distant.

"Mhm…bye." I say, groggily.

I'm left alone in my dark room, hearing only my shallow breathing. I'm slowly drifting off to sleep when I noise as me slowly open my eyes again. "Stupid cat." I groan turning over again, "Wait…I don't have a cat." I look to my bedroom door and see Huedhaut step through.

"I'm sorry, I woke you, didn't I?" He says, quietly.

"Huedhaut, you just missed Teorus." I say, staring at him as he approaches.

He chuckles. "Please, go back to sleep. I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Thanks Hue…" I quietly laugh. "Get it? Hue…you?"

Huedhaut shows me a smile.

I lightly cough and sit up to grab a glass a water and some medicine that sits on my bedside. Huedhaut stops me, looking concerned.

He lays me back down, retrieving the glass of water for me and the medicine as I take it and sip the water from the straw, making it easier for the medicine to go down.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

I take a breath, feeling the refreshing taste of water go down. "A bit better now…weird how this fever suddenly came."

Huedhaut puts the glass back on my bedside. "It could be from coming into contact with a very strong god's power."

"Holy crap, seriously?" I croak.

He shows a teasing smile. "You would probably be dead if you weren't a reincarnated goddess…"

"Oh, the perks of being a goddess…" I jokingly say.

"And…that's why Leon can't come here." Huedhaut tells me looking sad.

"What?"

"Well, you see, the mark Leon was branded with…its been fading more and more.

My heart thumps so deep in my chest it almost hurts. "Really?" Knowing fully well that when the mark is gone, so will he. "That's great."

I sink down into my bed, pulling the covers back up to my chin, ready to fall back to sleep.

Huedhaut continues. "It appears that something Leon is doing is allowing him to slowly atone for his sin…"

"Yeah?" I say.

"Hmm…however, at the same time," Huedhaut pauses, choosing his words carefully. "Leon can't stop his power from escaping his body."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Before, when gods came to earth, certain precautions were taken to ensure that we could use our powers without harming humans. But now…"

"Oh…a history lesson, I don't think I'm mentally prepared at the moment, but thanks." I mumble. "But, I see what you mean. Leon didn't come here voluntarily. He was exiled to Earth…so…"

"No precautions were taken…" He sighs. "Up until now, the mark he was branded with sealed his power. Now however, it's to the point where not even Leon can control his own power."

The room is draped with silence, the only noise being heard is my breathing. I can only stare at Huedhaut with worry. I turn over on my back, staring at the ceiling.

 _Damn it Leon…you're suffering…_

 _I can at least naturally recover from this…but Leon has to live… or has been living his entire life with that power._

"You've probably felt the effects of his escaped power returning. It's unlikely that it would return suddenly all at once. It's unlikely that it would return suddenly, all at once." Huedhaut explains.

I cock my head, confused. "The effects?"

"The power of a god resonates most strongly with nature, with the trees, the sea, the air and the wind. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Wind…" I murmur. "There was wind…" I suddenly feel the medicine take over. "Leon acted strange before…another time."

"What happened?" Huedhaut asks.

I try to keep my thoughts straight and words unjumbled. "When a friend of mine was in danger, he came to help, granting a wish." I pause for a moment. "He…it seemed like his power was unleashed then too. But there weren't any side effects or pain."

"I see…" Huedhaut looks deep in thought.

"Huedhaut…is working really making his brand disappear?" I ask, curiously as it's something that's been bugging me.

"Working, you mean as in granting wishes?"

I nod my head.

"Its hard for me to believe that our sins can be atoned for with something that simple."

"I'll take that as yours and Teorus' marks aren't fading…even though your doing your job…." My voice trails off as my eyes begin to close.

… _When else did Leon lose control of his powers?_

When my eyes close I'm taken to that memory of when me and Leon went to see that heavenly scenery and I realized it was then too that there was this random gust of wind.

 _He wasn't working then…so…his mark fading has nothing to do with his job._

"Abbey?" Huedhaut calls to me softly. "What were you thinking about?"

I go to open my mouth, but quickly shut it, shaking my head.

Having this talk with Huedhaut has me realize more and more about everything that has happened. Noticing there has been a great change in Leon, as he doesn't refer to love as a 'joke' and the wishes he's been granting has been connected some way to love. But perhaps I'm just over thinking all this, especially in my sickly state.

"It seems meeting you changed Leon." Huedhaut says calmly. "It changed the marl he was branded with…and his heart too. To Leon, having you by his side is…" He trails off.

I lay there in silence, not sure what to say. So, I stare at Huedhaut, listening to him speak.

"In the past, I sinned as well…"

I blink. "Yeah?" _What did you do Huedhaut?_ Was what I want to ask him but couldn't manage to say.

"I don't want you to make the wrong choice. No matter what, I want you to choose to walk the path you won't regret." He says, resting a hand on my forehead.

With his cold, refreshing hands, those words echo in me. Even though I'm already aware that I've made my chose to go down that path so long ago, way before meeting the gods and I'm already so far down that path. But perhaps I'm now at a crossroad.

"We'll have to see now, won't we?" I say with a weak smile.

"You're not just a goldfish to Leon anymore. He's shown that he will go so far as to let his power run wild to protect you from danger."

"I don't need protection though. I've made it this far without having anyone help me, especially a god…" I mutter under the covers.

"What?" Huedhaut leans in to hear me.

"…I said, it's because I'm just a vessel of power to Leon. He wouldn't be able to use his power without me, right? Not like there is some other reasoning." I half bury my face in my pillow. _Or is there?_

"...Sorry, I don't want to talk to you for too long and tire you out." Huedhaut, retracts the hand that had been resting on my head the entire time. "Please, get some sleep."

I nod my head.

"…Releasing a god's power in its raw form will have a negative effect on Earth. Especially a power as strong as the one Leon possesses."

As Huedhaut continues to speak, I listen to his soothing voice, as I begin to feel myself drift away.

"If that power is unleashed…no one other than the king of the heavens will be able to stop it…" Huedhaut explains.

I've heard those words before from that other god, Zyglavis. Only the king has the power to stop Leon.

Huedhaut begins to grow distant, but continues to speak. "The most frightening thing would be, if Leon loses himself…he could turn into a force of pure destruction." He sounds almost afraid as he leaks out this information about Leon. "And the only one with the key is…

I don't get to hear Huedhaut finish as I start to drift off.

Even though, deep inside myself I know I care for Leon, it simply can't turn out so happily ever after. And I for one refuse to give in to these feelings. He will return to the heavens as I will go on with my life. This has been said from the start.

I finally fall asleep.


	16. Leon, The Sadistic Ruler: Story 12

**_The Next Day…_**

 ****After recovering and feeling like myself again, I get that ringing call from Leon and I waste no time to hop on over to the mansion. I don't find Leon in the foyer or parlor, in fact he beckons me straight to his room.

I stand before his door, hesitating and slightly surprised he even wants to see me or have me near him after what has happened. I would have thought he would to keep his distance from me.

Shaking my nerves away, I knock on the door, slightly opening the door wide enough to poke my head in. "Hello…?"

"So, you came after all…" I hear that familiar confident voice.

I clear my throat. "Yeah." I enter the room, closing the door behind me as I lean up against it.

The second I lay eyes on Leon, I notice his eyes have gone back to normal, just as Teorus said. But then in the corner of the room my eyes fall upon something that seems out of place in Leon's room: a fishbowl.

I tilt my head and point to the fishbowl. "Hey…what's with the fishbowl…"

Leon notices and smiles. "I did it on a whim."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "I saved its life before it was extinguished. That's all."

"Saved its life…?" I trail off, confused, but its then I notice the small, puffy eye goldfish swimming elegantly. "Well I'll be damned…" I shake my head, chuckling as I approach the fishbowl. "I thought it was dead."

Leon speaks in his arrogant way, but there's a tinge of kindness behind it. "The life of a creature such as that can be saved on the whim of a god."

"You don't say…" I peer at the fish as I watch it swim, seeing the reflecting light of the water dance along it's damaged scales.

"Anyway, aren't you going to ask why I summoned you here?" He asks.

I turn away from the fish to Leon, I sigh while crossing my arms. "Aren't I here to be your handmaiden?"

"If that's what you want, I have no problem putting you to work."

I raise my hands in a stopping gesture. "No…that's okay."

"It's occurred to me that I should spoil my goldfish every occasionally." He says.

"…your talking about the fish?" I say pointing to it.

Leon glares.

"Oh…" I grumpily pout as I realize he means me.

"Just another whim of mine." He smiles again. "So, I'll grant you one wish. Only one."

"A…wish?" I raise an eyebrow. "This is a trick, right?"

"Don't be so paranoid. Hurry up before I change my mind." His expression darkening momentarily.

"Uh…Leon?"

"What?"

"…nothing." I mumble, my eyes breaking eye contact with his.

 _That was a different face, or at least one I haven't seen since we first met. So intense and stern. Probably just over thinking things._

"Think of your wish yet?" He asks.

"Oh…uh…no…actually." I awkwardly fidget with my hands. "I don't really know what to wish for, since I never believed in wish granting and stuff like that."

Leon doesn't say a word, but I can see him cross his arms impatiently.

"Okay, let's see…uh…" My focus turns to one of the lancet windows and I see the night sky. "Stars! I want to see the stars?" I don't realize what I say until the words spill out.

Leon looks surprised. "The stars?"

I nod, slightly embarrassed. "Y-yeah, why not? It's all that my simplistic little goldfish mind can think of." I shrug. "But not just any 'stars'. I want to go someplace that has the most magnificent starry sky ever!"

 _Well, made it this far, why not go along with it._

Leon takes a moment, then walks over to me. "…interesting of you to request, Abbey. Well then, let's go."

He takes my hand in his, using his other to snap his fingers and the scene around me changes.

A refreshing breeze swims around me, tangling my hair into little knots, as Leon carries my further up into the sky.

It takes me a moment to see how high up we are and that were flying. "Holy crap!" I panic and wrap my arms around Leon's neck. "W-we haven't done this in a while…not since we first met I think."

Leon chuckles. "The look on your face back then was priceless."

I pout. "H-hey! It's not my fault! Who would have thought I would encounter a bunch of Gods! It was totally insane!"

"I can't believe you called us crazy and ran out on us. You were definitely in need of training."

"Well, I do believe I've had more than enough training at this point."

We rise even higher into the sky.

"Leon, how I said earlier that I never believed in wish granting and stuff, that was sort of a lie." I admit to him.

"What?" He looks at me.

"You see, I was very much an oblivious, naïve kid. And back then I always wished on the first star I saw in the sky, granting for your typical little kid stuff. But then, when…" I hesitate, holding back something, I vaguely continue to speak. "...I mean, I just grew up stopped and figured if you want something in life you have to go get it yourself, fight for it and let nothing get in your way."

"Oh-ho?" Leon narrows his eyes at me.

"Yeah…but don't tell anyone, got that?" I put on my most intimidating voice.

We come to a halt in the sky as the bright grey moon is in front of us and I notice the many glows and sparkles of the stars around so, feeling them in my reach I feel tempted to try and catch one, as if I was a kid again.

"This is as close as we can get to heaven." He speaks calmly.

I look around, feeling as if I'm in a dream. "Wow…it's beautiful."

"Look." Leon says, raising his hand again to snap.

At his snap, the stars in the sky begin to sparkle and slowly rain down from the heavens.

"No way!" I shout in amazement, imagining myself catching these stars with my bare hands or at least having them fall and get tangled up in my mess of a hair.

Leon stares at me. "Hm…" He then pulls me closer to him.

"D-don't drop me…like you did before." I say.

Leon laughs. "Will you call me a bastard again?"

"I'll call you something way worse if you do." I grumble.

As we stay up in the sky, pressed against each other, watching the stars, I develop a strong sense of happiness that I haven't felt for a long time. Never would I thought I'd feel this way, especially with someone like Leon.

However, the echoing voices of Karno and Zyglavis telling me about how gods cannot play favourites, and that all gods must love humans equally. Which, I know is there law, but even to myself, it's something that I can't get mixed up on. I remember, when being sick, that I told myself that I need to bury my true feelings, and go on with life as I did before.

"The stars shine during the day too, you know." Leon breaks the silence.

"Seriously?" I look around, astonished. "Remind me to pick up a book on astrology."

"It's just that human eyes can't see them because of the bright light of the sun. But if you look up…the stars are always with you. As long as you don't forget that, the stars will always be watching over you." Leon tells me in a very lyrical way.

"Leon…" I smile. "Ever think about becoming a poet?" I jokingly tease.

Then there's a strong gust of wind, and I grip Leon tighter. I hear Leon grit his teeth as I feel his arms around me tighten as well.

"Was that your power again?" I ask him curiously.

Leon shows a pained expression and doesn't say a word.

"U-um, hey, so did you figure out what's been making your mark disappear?" I quickly change the subject.

Again, no reply.

"Leon, come on, talk to me, say something only Leon would say…" I trail off and stare intently into his eyes. "You do know what's been making your mark disappear, don't you? The mark you were branded with is already—"

Leon cuts me off with a strong embrace. "Abbey…" He says me name with ease.

I'm stuck in his arms, not knowing what to say as I'm in totally shock as to what's happening right now. I can feel his hands stroke through my hair, to my cheek, but then slowly pulls away and I manage to breath. There I am cradled in Leon's arms as he gives me the compassionate, but at the same time melancholiest smile I've ever seen him wear.

"This is goodbye, Abbey." He whispers.

My stomach drops, not wanting to believe what those words mean and I try to laugh it off. "Why so serious? I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Leon wears a grim expression. "Yeah…" He murmurs.

We descend from the sky until we land on the balcony of the mansion. My feet touch the ground and I feel weak in the knees. Not sure if it was from the flying or from the words that came out of Leon's mouth.

I turn to face Leon. "Wait…Leon…" I coolly call out to him.

"I can barely control my own power now. It would have been difficult for me to keep us up there any longer." He speaks, just as Leon normally would.

It's then that I notice that the air around me is calm, strangely crisp and clear. The moon above us shines its brilliance. It looks different, and for some reason, Huedhaut pops into my mind as I somehow recall his words even when I was hopped up on medicine in my sickly state.

 _"The power of a god resonates most strongly with nature, with the trees, the sea, the air and the wind."_

"Leon…be honest." I take a breath. "Is the mark on your chest…" Before I know it, I'm standing only inches away from Leon, my hand moving on its own as it uncovers the spot on his chest where the thick mark was, but is now faded, as its to almost be invisible to the naked eye.

Leon kindly looks down at me. "I will return to the heavens when it fully disappears. Nothing has changed. This was always going to be how this would end."

I step back, showing a smile. "As much as this is sudden, because it feels like just yesterday that I chose you. But…you're right."

"What good would it do to postpone the inevitable? More time to think just means more time for you to yap and cry, right?" His words are as mean as ever, but his expression and voice are gentle.

I snort. "Cry? Oh, Leon, you clearly don't know me enough." I cross my arms. "I don't cry."

I feel the soft wind through my hair as it fills the silence, as me and Leon stare at each other.

Uncomfortable, I rub one of my arms, eyes scanning the ground, then looking back at Leon. "Do you really have to go?" I childishly ask, with a crooked smile.

Leon sighs. "…That is one wish I cannot grant."

"What if I said it wasn't a wish, but more like a rhetorical question and a command?" I say, cheekily. "Besides, earth isn't so bad anymore, right?

 _What the hell am I saying? Shut up!_

Deep down, I'm like a spoiled child who is throwing a tantrum. Crying, pleading, screaming for Leon not to go. I lock it away, and use my sarcasm as a defence mechanism.

"I never would have imagined I could care so much about a little goldfish like you." Leon sighs. "I didn't think a human could teach a god anything, but…"

"What?" Those words knocked the wind right out of me.

 _Care… about me?_

 _No…this is bad._

I never thought I'd hear those words from anyone, especially a god. That's only because I would stop others from saying anything of the sorts to me. I can put on this façade, but deep down I can refuse to accept it and end up running away from it.

Leon comes closer to me, close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off his body. The expression he wears is yearning, and gentle. He opens his mouth to say something, but I raise my hand.

"Stop." Feeling myself begin to tremble, I find it hard to look him in the eye, but I manage.

He goes to grab my hand, but I pull away, taking a few steps back.

"I…I just remembered that I have an early shift the next day! Yup! so I better be off! Get some of that beauty sleep, right?"

"Abbey…" Leon calls my name again.

"This is the part where you would say, 'no amount of beauty sleep could help you'." I give my best Leon impression, but it fails miserably. "Besides, I don't want to be out to late, go into work exhausted and be all sick and gross again." I begin to walk away, as I ramble on with an uncomfortable laugh. "Tonight, was awesome. Thanks Leon. I'll…uh…see you tomorrow then? Bye!"

But an aggressive grip on my wrist stops me. I look over my shoulder and Leon tugs me back into his arms.

"S-stop, Leon…" I say, nervously.

He doesn't say a word, but instead cups my face into his large hands. I see my reflection in his eyes as they draw closer. Then there's a warm sensation pressing against my lips and I realize that Leon is kissing me.

As if I'm going to suffer a fever again, there are butterflies fluttering around inside me, as electricity courses through my veins. My hands grip Leon's arms as the rest of my body shivers. I feel his hand move to the back of my head, his fingers intertwining with my hair.

I can't do, or say anything but feel. Feel his eager lips that refuse to part with mine as he presses deeper.

Unable to think straight, I don't do anything but accept his passionate kiss, as I stand frozen to the spot.

After what feels like an eternity Leon pulls away, and I breath again. My hand reaches to my mouth, my fingers trail along my wet lips where Leon's touch still lingers. My eyes widened even more than they did before and I'm speechless. My emotions are all over the place, as my thoughts are silenced. The only thing I can do is run.

I run down the maze-like corridors, through the parlor where Teorus and Huedhaut sat. startled by my sudden action of bursting through the door.

"Hi Huedhaut, Teorus! Bye!" I quickly say, in a trembling voice.

They had no time to reply as I ran through there. Racing down the staircases, into the foyer and out the entrance doors where I'm relieved to see I'm back in my apartment.

I lock the door behind me, panting and wheezing for air. I rest on the floor with my back leaning against the door. Finding my strength in my limbs again, I sluggishly drag my feet to my room where I plan to just curl up in bed. It feels as if I'm in a trance and having an instant replay in my mind of that kiss.

When I make it to the edge of my bed, I pause, then look over at my desk, and I see the journal. Contemplating for a moment, I go and sit at my desk, where I flip through the many pages of when it all started to now. I take out a pen and jot down the date and time, then begin to write what happened from when I was sick, to what the god's had to say, to tonight's event and that kiss. And before I close the journal for what feels may be the last time, I scribble down the last words at the bottom of the page, and they read:

 _I care about him...I'm in love Leon._

 ** __End Of Leon' Story__**

 ** _Leon's POV:_**

I watch her run away, feeling the urge to go after her, embrace her, and to kiss her again. But I don't and remain where I stand.

The air around me is clean, but feels cold, my eyes shift to the moon, as it casts down its radiance. I can't help but see her face.

A stubborn, reckless, foolish human who has done nothing but challenge my godhood and been a pain from the start. However, she has proven to be so much more than I could ever imagine from a goldfish. It has even shocked me. Risking herself for others, no fear or hesitation when doing so. Yet, at the same time, can be so caring and gentle.

We made a deal, revolving around what 'true love' is and whether she could show me. A laughable contract that I believed she would give up or fail from the very beginning. It was nothing more than a joke to me and refused to see it otherwise. Yet, this presumptuous goldfish refused to give in, and struggled to then eventually show me a new light.

I feel myself smiling genuinely.

Before I know it, I realize that the mark of sin that is branded on my chest finally vanishes.


	17. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 1

I stand before the god who makes the biggest impression on me. From the first-time moment I met him, I knew he was going to be a challenge. Which makes me question why I decided to choose him. Just to get it over with? Maybe to see a different side to him? Perhaps because I hate myself? Whatever it is I feel instant regret.

"Tch, you're kidding. What a pain the ass." Scorpio grumbles.

I clap my hands. "Well…that's all I need to hear. I'll just choose someone else then." I turn away from him, deciding who I want to choose instead.

However, Scorpio grips my arm, pulling me back to him. "Wait."

I look at him. "What?"

"Where do you think you're running off too?"

I scan side to side then back at him with a puzzled expression. "Running off too?" I repeat his words then shake my head. "I'm choosing someone else, since choosing you is a mistake. Then I plan to leave!"

"You got a lot of nerve. Too bad. You chose me." He glares.

"Well could you be a little more enthusiastic? Or less grouchy?" I say, not allowing this guy to scare me.

"As stupid as you are you are to serve me for now on. So, you better start thinking about how you can make yourself useful." He releases me, crossing his arms and staring down at me with cold eyes.

"Scorpio!" Teorus yells. "You can't treat a girl that way."

"What do you mean? She's just a filthy human." He snaps.

"Insulting as ever I see." Huedhaut says with a smirk.

"You know what? Fine. I do choose you." I stand my ground, giving my best intimidating stare at Scorpio. "Best to get this over and done with. As soon as possible."

With that I go to leave, but once again I'm stopped by Scorpio. "I thought I told you not to go anywhere."

I sigh, and roll my eyes. "No, you ask where I was running off too, which in fact I'm not running I'm walking and I'm going back to work!" I tell angrily.

There's a rage burning in his eyes. "I told you to make yourself useful to me. To get rid of this mark."

"Well, how do you suppose I do that?" I ask, waiting for an answer.

Ichthys chirps. "Well…you know…like, give him your body, promise to faithfully devote yourself to him, that sort of thing."

I stand there, jaw-dropped. "Oh, hell no! That is so not happening."

"Stupid woman. What are you going to do then?" Scorpio glares.

"I have a name, just so you know, try using it for a change." I growl with irritation.

"There's no reason for me to call you by your name. Stupid woman"

I take a deep breath to control my anger, mumbling to myself. "Fine, then I'm going to start ignoring you, or call you names."

Scorpio throws daggers into me as his intense stare grows. It's enough for me to shut my mouth and feel almost threatened by him. It was a look that can kill.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?" Scorpio barks.

"What? Nothing, you're the one trying to kill me with that look on your face." I snap back. I stop myself again from saying anything further that could possibly anger him more. "Okay, so, I chose you. So now, can I leave? Because last time I checked, I vanished in the middle of chaos, which is going to be impossible to explain what happened…" I start to slowly freak out.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll handle it." Ichthys, cheekily says.

"Uh…okay." I say, unsure on how to take his response.

"Goldfish…you're awfully bold to ignore me, not to mention talk that way to a god." The fierce Leon approaches.

"Goldfish...wait, me?" I ask, puzzled. "What is with you gods and the name calling?" I murmur.

Leon closes the distance between us, getting uncomfortably close to me, and I have no room to run.

"Don't just call me names and expect me to respond, I have one name and one name only. Abbey. Say it with me, Ah-Bee" I say in the most smartass way I can.

But from the look on Leon's face his unimpressed.

"Ignorant human. I suppose I must explain everything." He sighs and shoots me a devilish grin. "A fragile being like you, unable to survive without the help of the gods is nothing more than a goldfish to one such as myself."

I feel the corner of my mouth twitch as I then burst out into a laugh. "Oh my god, that is a load of crap. Like I need the help from any 'gods'. Which I don't!"

"We saved you from falling off that roof." Scorpio says.

"That was your choice, as it was mine to save my friend from falling." I harshly confirm.

"Tch, Stupid wo—"

"But…" I sigh. "Thank you…for saving my life." I say, in the most genuine way I can.

Everyone says nothing, but stares at me with wide eyes.

"I know saying thanks isn't enough, so that is why I agreed to help you erase your marks…." I pause for a moment. "and to get you all the hell out of my life as soon as possible." I mumble the last bit.

"You mean you'll be erasing my sin and my sin only. You chose me. And if you want to thank me, this is how you'll do it. By serving me." Scorpio declares.

"Well what is your sin?" I ask, maybe to get a little insight on the situation.

"Scorpio committed the sin of using a 'forbidden power'. And so, when you chose Scorpio, you pretty much entered into a contract. So, now you are obligated to erase Scorpio's sin." Dui explains to me calmly and kindly.

"That makes sense…I guess." I sigh, feeling defeated.

"I want to bid farewell to this filthy earth as fast as I can." Scorpio, tiredly says. "So, do it now."

"Whoa, hold up." I raise a hand.

"What did you say." Scorpio takes a step towards me.

"Um, I don't know how to absolve your sin?"

Ichthys laughs. "You're kidding, right?" He gently pats me on the head. "You're a reincarnated goddess. You have stars in your eyes as proof. How could you, the goddess, we were destined to find, not know how to erase our sins?"

I want to say something but come up with nothing so I stay silent and innocently look around the room at each god.

The gods all look surprised.

Scorpio sighs. "You really are useless."

I roll my eyes. "Say what you want, it's not going to help me figure out how to erase your sins."

"Ha…hilarious." Leon, evilly smirks that sends chills down my spine. "I knew there was something wrong with you when you chose Scorpio over me. Bad taste has its limits."

"This is true." Teorus comments. "Any normal person would choose the Department of Wishes."

I cock my head to the side. "Department…of…. wishes?" I take a closer look at the six of them, noticing a difference in their uniform. Three of them in white, while the other three in black.

"Hang on, Teorus, that's not nice to say to our Vice-minister." Dui, suddenly defensive jumps to Scorpios side.

I'm deep in though as I try to figure everything out, until I feel someone wrap an arm around my shoulders.

Ichthys cheekily speaks. "Scorpio is the vice-minster of our team. In other words, he's out superior."

"Gee, that must suck." I mumble.

Ichthys chuckles. "You'd never guess from the way he looks. But the king puts a lot of trust in him and his subordinates respect him."

I blink repeatedly at Ichthys as I take in the information. "Wait…" I walk over to Scorpio, looking back at Ichthys. "This guy, right here? Really?" I say in shock.

Scorpio glares. "Stupid woman. If you don't know how to erase my sins, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was forced here against my will?" I bluntly put it. "Besides, get pissy all you want, it won't change anything." I cross my arms, looking smug.

 _What the hell am I going to do?! How am I going to get out of this?!_ I panic on the inside.

While The gods talk amongst themselves, to focus on the conversation, my eyes dart to a door, different from the one I escaped through last time, hoping to throw them off. Planning my escape, I inch my way closer to the door, cautiously watching the gods, waiting for my moment to run.

Ichthys calls out to me. "What are you doing?"

I jump. "Er…nothing…just…admiring the interior." Backing up more and more I hear the squeak of my shoes against the tile flooring, making my way to the door.

"Wait! Stop!" Dui calls out.

When I reach the door, it opens to pitch-black nothingness.

I manage to abruptly stop at the edge of where the door frame ends, but unable to balance myself out as my arms flail around, I feel myself falling forward. "What the-AH?!" I yell.

But then, strong arms wrap around my waist. "Give me a freakin' break!" I hear Scorpio growls.

In an instant, I find myself grasping and pressing myself against his chest, my face inches away from his. I can see his dead serious expression, with his clear grey eyes showing actual worry.

Scorpio pulls me back into the room with the rest of the gods, looking irritated. "How many time do you have to fall before you're satisfied?"

"Oh," I pant. "Sorry, it just seems like fun to me." I sarcastically say.

Scorpio lets go of me, staring daggers into my eyes. "Why you—"

I sigh, not letting his signature look get to me. "Thanks, again…for saving me."

"We're gods. You'll never be able to run away from us. It's unthinkable." He declares.

I shrug. "Pft, almost worked the first time I met you guys."

He steps closer, letting me know he means business. "Whether you live or die, depends on me…never forget that." He talks down to me with authority in his tone.

At that moment, I feel as if I should stand up straight and salute him and say 'sir, yes, sir'. But instead, since apparently, I have a death wish, I stare back at him, angrily.

After what feels like an eternity of this staring contest, I turn away and face the rest of the gods.

"So, does anyone want to explain to me, what the hell that was?" I say, pointing to the door, that opened to inky, blackness.

Ichthys looking concerned speaks up. "That door isn't connected yet."

I look at the door then back at Ichthys. "I'm sorry…'connected'?"

"Yup!" His mood changes into excitement. "The door to this mansion can connect to anywhere we want. So, be careful not to get close to it from now on, okay?" He then pats me on the head as if I'm a child.

"Stop that." I grumble, moving away from his hand.

"Hey…" Scorpio calls me.

"What?" I respond, unenthusiastically.

"This isn't funny. Quit messing around and absolve my sin." He barks orders at me.

"Messing around? Oh, is that what I've been doing?" I find myself becoming more sarcastic the more I talk to this guy. "Sorry, so…what would you like me to do to absolve this sin of yours, hm?"

"I sure as hell don't know." Scorpio says, puzzled.

"Oh, so you don't know either? Interesting." I nod. "Anyone else know?" I turn to face the rest of the gods."

Everyone looks at each other, the three gods in black, Ichthys, Dui and Scorpio don't say anything.

"How about you guys?" I say to the three in white, Leon, Teorus and Huedhaut.

"Maybe." Leon answers quickly.

Teorus chirps. "If we knew, we would have already done it.

Scorpio walks over to Huedhaut. "What about you? I thought you were supposed to be so damn smart."

Huedhaut, unfazed by Scorpio's tone and glare, calmly speaks. "Is that anyway to talk to someone when you're asking for help?"

Teorus sighs. "Hue, don't let him bother you…"

Scorpio turns away. "You don't know shit anyway."

"What did you say?" Leon speaks up.

"Stop, please. You too, Leon." Dui steps in to try and stop the soon-to-be-argument.

"Ah, I see we're making progress." I clap my hands with a cheeky smile.

"Tch." Scorpio clicks his tongue. Then looks at me. "You're useless. Get out of my sight."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but last time I did that I nearly fell through that weird-ass door!" I point to the door. "So where would you like me to go? If I could make a request, I would like to go home!"

"Wait!" Dui buts in. "I know Scorpio told you to leave, but he doesn't really mean it."

I shrug, crossing my arms. "Doesn't matter. I would like to leave."

Dui looks genuinely upset, casting his eyes downward.

Feeling bad, I look at Dui with kindness. "Listen, you have to understand that I can't do anything for you guys, even if I stay here, right?" I try to catch Dui's eye, by stepping closer to him, my face appearing before his, showing a small smile. "This is a lot for me to take in. And after what happened today, I would very much appreciate it if you would let me go home. Please."

A surly looking Scorpio glances my way. "Dui, I'm going out."

"Where are you going at a time like this?" Leon asks.

Scorpio lifts his hand to snap his fingers and when he snaps nothing happens.

I smirk, then give him a wave. "Uh, don't you need me for that?" I ask.

Scorpio growls and snatches me by the wrist, squeezing it tight.

"Ow!" I yell. "Let go!"

 _What the hell is wrong with you?! Take a chill pill, dude!_

"I'm a god, do not refer to me as 'dude', scum." Scorpio says, releasing my wrist in a hastily motion.

I look at him with shock, rubbing my wrist as I feel it throbbing. _Did I say that out loud? No. So then how did he answer my thoughts? Something like this happened before, back when I first met him._

"Whatever…" I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. If you want to go home, quit talking back every chance you get." He says. "What a freakin' pain."

"You just go ahead and do whatever you want, don't you?" I ask him, challengingly.

"So, it's already been established that we can only use our power when touching her. That means we have to keep Abbey here all the time."

I shake my head. "What? No! I'm going home! Besides, I want to make sure everything and everyone at work is okay."

Scorpio remains silent.

"Just, please…let me go home already." Feeling exhausted, I plead to the gods.

"'Home'….'work'…you say?" Leon asks.

"We'll make it so you don't have to go to those places." Teorus happily says. "We can just erase the memory of everyone in the world has of this girl?"

This time Huedhaut chimes in. "It would be a problem if word got out about us anyway."

"You've got to be joking." I run my fingers through hair.

 _What is wrong with all of them?!_

I take a moment to think and with a calming breath and speak. "How about this…" I scan the room to make sure their all listening. "What if I promise to cooperate with you when you need to use your powers? Whenever I have the free time, whether that be before or after work and on my days off I will spend it here, helping you guys. Will you let me go home then?"

"Hey, you." Scorpio calls me.

I lazily, roll my head to look over at Scorpio, expecting him to yell at me. "What now?"

He stares at me, his expression cold. "If you swear to keep your promise, I'll let you go home for today. I would never normally want to spend time with a filthy human like you."

Biting my bottom lip, fighting the urge to snap back at him, I hold my tongue and show a crooked smile. "I prom—"

"In exchange, you must offer your body to me when I need my powers." He speaks to me calmly, but his words leave no room for an argument.

"Oooh!" Teorus blushes. "'Offer your body to me!' That sounds kinda sexy, doncha think?"

"Ew…no." I shiver.

Dui, eyes widen, shakes his head. "No, Scorpio doesn't mean it like that! He's cold-blooded. He'll doo whatever it takes to fulfill a goal."

Teorus then nods his head. "Yeah, you're right. You'd have to be a fool to disobey him."

"Shut up, you blabber-mouth little prince." Scorpio roars.

Teorus pouts. "Hey…that was mean."

"What do you say, stupid woman?" Scorpio turns his attention back to me.

I huff, feeling like there is no other option.

"I'll help you, if you promise to be mine." Leon cuts in.

"Ugh. I don't want to be anyone's. So, no, I'm going to have to turn you down." I honestly say.

Leon chuckles. "You're a cheeky little goldfish, aren't you?"

 _Is he amused by this?! Not quite the reaction I was thinking he would have._

I take a deep breath and lock eyes with Scorpio. "Okay…I promise."

 _I just to need to erase his sin. Then he can go back to the moon or star kingdom, or wherever the hell he came from. Maybe it was hell?_

Once I say my answer, Scorpio walks towards a large, heavy-looking door. Touching it lightly.

He looks back at me. "I'll summon you when I need you and only when I need you. Don't ever come around here otherwise. Got that?"

"Yup, sounds good to me!" I say relieved, walking to the door he's standing at.

The door squeaks open, and I see my apartment on the other side.

"Holy crap…wait…what?" Draw-dropping, I look at Scorpio then through the door to my apartment. "So, this is what you meant by 'connected'?" I ask.

"Quit asking stupid questions about every goddamn thing and get the hell out of here." He tells me, annoyed.

"Okay, I'm leaving." I say, but for some reason have the urge to turn around and when I look back I see that Ichthys looks unhappy, stopping Scorpio to ask him a question.

"Why are you sending her home for?" He asks.

Leon smirks. "You really do hate goldfish."

Scorpio looks exhausted and doesn't say anything.

Dui joins in. "Of course, he does. Being exiled to Earth is harder on Scorpio than anyone."

My eyebrows knitted, I show a puzzled expression towards Scorpio. _What does that mean?_

"Man…I really want to live with her." Ichthys say, disappointedly.

I feel chills run down my spine as I picture what life would be like if I did end up living here. So, with that I jump through the door, slamming it shut behind, and collapsing on my foyer floor.


	18. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 2

**_The next day…_**

I wake up with a start, looking around my bedroom, deciding if I want to go to work and deal with everything that happened yesterday or just stay in bed, hoping that I don't see any of the gods' faces. But, the guilt gets to me and decide to go to work and see if everything turned out okay in the end, remembering Ichthys saying that 'they would handle it'. Whatever that means.

Doing my usual routine, I set out and head to work.

Once I arrive I cautiously go through the back door, scanning my surroundings. Not sure what to expect.

"Abbey!" I hear someone call out. "Good morning!"

I freeze when I hear Emily's voice and she comes out of the opposing door, greeting me.

"E-Emily." I nervously say with a wave. "Good morning."

We stand there in silence for a moment.

 _Is she not going to bring up what happened yesterday?_

"So…about yesterday…are you—?"

"Oh my god, crazy, right?" She laughs.

"Yeah…" I pause for a moment as I watch her fix her makeup at the vanity. "You seem perfectly fine for someone who nearly fell off a roof."

 _Then again so did I._

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me through the mirror. "I mean sure it was busy, and crowded but no one fell off the roof. Which reminds me, I guess we should let Jack know about those rusty old railings before someone does end up falling."

"Uhh…" I'm at a lost for words. _Does she not remember what happened?_

Then it dawns on me that this is what the gods meant by 'handling it'. Just erasing their memories of last nights event.

 _Holy crap. They really can erase memories. Glad they didn't erase my existence from everyone's minds then._

"Anyways, it was totally not fair how you left in the middle of everything."

"Oh…um, I'm sorry. I hope everyone isn't mad." I innocently say.

She laughs again. "Mad? Are you kidding me, I think we were all more shocked than mad."

I tilt my head. "What do you mean?"

"The fact you left with all those handsome men. You seem awfully close to them." She teases.

I gawk and quickly go to my locker, quickly changing into my uniform. "I-I don't know what you mean…sure I guess I know them but I wouldn't say we're close."

 _It turns out that they're all gods and I'm a goddess who must erase their mark of sins… Who would of thought right?_ As much as I want to say that, she'll probably think I'm joking...or bat-shit crazy.

"So, is one of them your boyfriend?" Emily suddenly appears beside me.

I slam my locker shut. "Oh god no!"

She gasps "Ooh! Which one?" She tugs at my arm excitedly.

"I bet it's the one with black hair." Suddenly, I feel my other arm being tugged at as a calm voice speaks.

I turn to see Melissa, who shows a small smile.

I think about it for a moment, Scorpio popping into my mind as events from last night play out. With all the threatening and insulting things, he said

Both women are eagerly waiting for me to answer and I shake free of their grasp. "Y-you mean Scorpio? No way in hell! That guy is a total asshole. He's moody, foul-mouthed, not to mention rude…"

"Scorpio? Oh my god, you are so into him." Emily giggles.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I'm pretty sure I listed all his bad-qualities." I say.

Melissa stands next to Emily, raising her hand as if waiting for me to choose her like when a student tries to get a teacher's attention. "He's perfect for you. You're moody, foul-mouthed and can be sarcastic…which can be rude sometimes." Melissa bluntly says.

"Wow, thanks. That's wonderful to hear." I grumpily say.

Melissa and Emily give each other both satisfied looks as if I proved their point.

I roll my eyes. "W-whatever. All I can say is nothing is going to happen between me and that jerk."

"Hey, girls, there you are." Jack pokes his head through the door. "What you all doing? I got a rush of hungry customers out here and see no busy waitresses."

"Coming." I wave to him.

"We're not done discussing this." Emily teases as she pushes me out into the dining area, along with Melissa following close behind.

I groan, as I prepare for a long day at work.

 ** _A few days later…_**

As days pass I have not received any call from Scorpio, or the rest of the gods and so I feel myself relieved. I go back to my mundane life, which I have never been more grateful for as if the encounter with the gods never happened.

Taking orders, serving food, cleaning tables it was like any other day at work. Looking amongst the satisfied customers from over by the Kitchen door, I take a breather as I wait for my next meal to come up.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Jack.

"How's it going, kiddo?" He asks.

"Good. Like any other day." I reply, nonchalantly.

He nods, approving of my response. "Great. Hey, why don't you go ahead and take a quick break, I can cover for you."

"You sure?" I say right as the meal slides across the kitchen counter towards me. "I mean, my shift is almost over."

I rest my hand at the bottom of the plate, as the mouth-watering food releases its steam and the rich smell escapes into my nose.

"Yeah." He says, placing his hand on my head and swiping the plate of food from me. "You've been doing hard labour all-day and haven't taken a break. So as your boss I'm telling you. Go for your break."

I pout and smack his hand away lightly. "All right. But holler if you need me."

I head to the kitchen, batting my eyelashes at one of the chefs to whip me up some fries as I make myself a milkshake. Plate of fries in one hand and milkshake in the other I go into the back room, sitting at one of the tables tucked in the corner. Munching on my fries while I play on my phone. I'm interrupted, when hearing some commotion coming from the front, in the dining area. Figuring it was a group of people coming in, I don't bother to check, but it's not until the loud commotion doesn't die down that I worry and head out front.

I adjust my ponytail, and look up to see a crowd of people, or more like a crowd of women, ogling and giggling. I try to look among the crowd, and have a hard time seeing what exactly has everyone's attention.

"Abbey." I hear Jack call me.

I walk over to him, where I see him, Emily and Melissa and a few other employees standing near, a fair distance from the crowd.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Emily grins widely, suddenly appearing behind me, giving me a push towards the crowd. "It's your knights in shiny armor."

"My what?!" I yell, digging my feet into the floor.

"Helloo! Good afternoon everyone!" Suddenly, Teorus' silky blond hair is noticeable along with his cheerful voice.

The women squeal with delight.

Leon pushes through the crowd with not much effort as the women make a pathway for him. "Don't bother with these humans, Teo. Let's go."

Huedhaut follows behind Leon without saying a word.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I panic. "More like the monsters out of my nightmares!" I escape from a pushy Emily and end up hiding behind the bar counter.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asks, poking her head over to see me crouched down.

"Nothing…just re-organizing the shot glasses…" I nervously laugh.

She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Besides, you, and everyone else can handle this situation, right? Oh! Look at that, my shift is nearly over…"

Still in the crouching position I sneakily make my way towards the back room, looking over my shoulder just in case. Just then, I bump into someone with a thud.

"S-sorry, excu—" I choke on my words when I look up to see Leon. "Oh…shit."

"You're awfully forward, trying to throw yourself into my arms like that." He says.

"Hi, Goldiee!" Teorus greets me with a smile.

Huedhaut then appears. "It's been a while."

"Oh no…" I squeak. "How did you…. when did you?" I look back and forth from where they were standing to where they are now. "And please don't call me 'Goldie' or 'goldfish'"

Teorus turns his attention to Leon as he looks puzzled. "Leo, we call humans goldfish because they're the equivalent of goldfish to us gods, right? There's nothing wrong with me calling her Goldie, is there?"

Leon shakes his head. "Nope. You're right, Teo. Goldfish are goldfish, there's no need to use names."

I roll my eyes, already fed up with this conversation. "Seriously—so we're just pets to you?"

Huedhaut sighs. "In a sense, but we often think of humans as less than pets."

In disgust, I grunt. "For a bunch of gods whos jobs are to watch over humans and grant their wishes, you sure are rude. Because how I see it without us humans, you be sitting on your asses, twiddling your thumbs."

"Oh-ho…you have a lot of nerve." Leon, intimidatingly steps towards me.

"W-whatever. Anyways, could you have drawn any more attention? Can we just go now?" I say, while ushering the three of them in the back room.

I quickly turn around, poking my head through the door. Jack stands there with a worrisome look, while Emily and Melissa stand behind him giving me the thumbs up. Sarcastically, I return the thumbs up, with a fake smile as I shut the door behind me.

I turn around and glare at the three gods. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I harshly say through my clenched teeth.

Teorus looks surprised by my question. "I wanted to take a field trip to earth." He then begins to wander around the room, then begins to walk towards the door that heads back out into the dining room.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I grab him by the arm and sit him down.

"Awe," He smiles. "How sweet of you to care. I wonder…" Suddenly his face is inches away from mine. "Have you fallen for me?"

"Ugh…" I put my hands against his chest and lightly push him back.

Leon steps in, speaking with confidence. "What are you saying? If she's going to fall for anyone, it'd be me."

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms as I hear this.

Teorus and Leon both look at me. "Goldie, who's your type? Leo or me?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." I rub my temples, as I feel a headache come on.

"Ooh! Or maybe, is Hue more your type?" Teorus comments.

I stop, and look up to meet the intense gaze of Hue. He doesn't say a word.

I run my fingers through my hair. "Okay, that's enough. I'm going home, and I suggest, that if you didn't come here for a specific reason then please leave as well." I say, opening my locker, grabbing my bag, and holding my truck keys in my hand.

"Oh, but we did come for a reason." Huedhaut finally speaks.

I tilt my head back with a sigh, shutting my locker and turning back around to face them. "What then?"

With a gentle weak smile, but also looking like he's on the verge of tear, Huedhaut says. "We came to check on you…"

There's suddenly a strange feeling that wells up within me, when I stare into his deep sapphire eyes. It was the same look he had given me back when we first met. I stand there, unable to move or speak.

"What are you two looking at each other for?" Teorus interrupts.

I blink repeatedly, trying to find the words.

"Nothing," Huedhaut says with a cunning smile.

Just then, there's banging on the door. "Hey, Abbey, everything okay?" Jack speaks with concern.

"Y-yeah! Just getting ready to go, I'll see you later." I reply, my voice shaky. I turn back to the three gods, in a harsh whisper. "Okay, you guys need to leave now."

"Fine by me. This place is full of goldfish, I don't want to spend anymore time here." Leon says, with an exhausting expression.

"Come on, Leo! Wait!" Teorus whines, as he follows Leon, then turns back to me. "Later, goldie."

I roll my eyes with a lazy wave.

"Time to go, Hue." Leon calls.

Huedhaut sighs and follows. "All right." He looks back at me. "We'll be meeting again soon."

"I really hope not." I grumble.

The three gods exit the back door and I decide to change out of my uniform. When I poke my head out the door, they are no where to be seen and I sigh with relief. I walk through the alley, towards my truck, when I feel a tug on my shirt.

"Wha!" I jump, and spin around to see a familiar looking boy.

"You're lady Abbey!" The innocent little boy says.

Catching my breath, I smile. "And you, scared the crap out of me. Hi, Altair."

He smiles brightly.

I raise an eyebrow. "So, what are you doing here, are you lost? The Gods in white just left…"

"I'm not a child!" He yells trying to sound angry, but ends up looking adorable. "Besides, those Gods are from the Department of Wishes, I work for the Department of Punishments."

"Oh…uhh…okay?" I say, pretending to understand.

Looking sadden, almost on the verge of tears, Altair says. "The Department of Wishes grant human wishes…which a lot of humans like them better for…"

"Whoa, hey, little man." I kneel to his eye level. "No need to look like that." I smile warmly. "I'm just still trying to grasp all of this. So, you work for the Department of Punishments, the gods dressed in black?"

"Yep!" Altair cheers. "We strike fear into the hearts of humans, punishing those who sin and do evil deeds!"

Those words are not what I was prepared to hear from such an innocent kid. "Well then, sounds…interesting." I shrug. "So, what are you doing here? Because I'd like to go home at some point today no offense."

"I'm here to pick you up! Scorpio's orders!" He says.

"You've got to be kidding me, that hellish demon?" I groan, slapping my hands over my face and rubbing my eyes.

"Hey! The Department of Punishments is a made up of gods with a prestigious history! They protect order and lead humans down the path of righteousness!" Altair shouts.

"Okay, okay!" I panic and cup my hand around Altair's mouth, muffling his shouting. "Shh! Don't be so loud! Someone will hear you and won't know what to think! I'm sorry!"

Altair calms down and I release him. "Are you finished work?" He asks.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Good! Please go to the house of gods!" He orders me. "I don't know what Scorpio will do to me if you don't…" Looking like he's on the verge of tears he shoots me the puppy-dog eyes.

"All right. I'll go." I say jingling my keys. "Come on, kid."

He follows right behind me. "Are we going in that?" He asks, pointing to my truck.

"Yes." I chuckle. "Ever been in one of these?"

He shakes his head.

"Well, get in." I say, opening the passenger door for him and he climbs up.

I come around the front of the truck and hop in the driver's seat, grabbing my seatbelt. I look at Altair who looks at me puzzled.

"Seatbelt." I bob my head, indicating to the seatbelt at his upper right side.

He copies my exact motion as we both click our seatbelts in.

"All right, now we're ready to go." I say, starting up the engine and taking off down the road.


	19. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 3

We come to the familiar back road where I notice the path, and decide to drive my vehicle through it until reach the clearing where the run-down mansion sits.

"Here we are." I say, killing the engine and getting out.

Altair follows up behind me, taking the lead. "That was fun." He laughs.

"Glad you thought so." I smile.

"Please, go inside." Altair says, holding open the door for me.

"Thanks." I oblige, and I'm greeted by the rich, palace-like interior once again.

"Oh! It's Altair!" Ichthys comes around the corner just as Altair and I step inside the foyer.

Altair walks up to god. "I'm back, Lord Ichthys."

Ichthys eyes fall on my and an excited smile spreads across his face. "Abbey! Welcome!"

I'm caught off guard by the overjoyed greeting. "G-Good afternoon."

Ichthys comes around my side. "Scorpio hates to be kept waiting. You'd better hurry and see him." Then Ichthys places an arm around my shoulders. "Or…would you prefer to do something fun? You know, just you and me?" He whispers into my ear seductively.

My eye twitches out of irritation and just when I'm about to pinch his hand that's draped over my shoulder or grab him by the ear, someone else enters the foyer.

"Ichthys. Stop right there" Leon stands at the top of the staircase.

"Looks like someone is coming between us…" Ichthys mumbles as he backs away.

A door to an interior room opens, and the god I saw at work, the Department of Wishes, stand in the doorway. But then there's another God I see, the one with short brown hair, and seems so kind and polite.

"So you all just kinda' live here together, eh?" I say something to make this weird scene, not so weird. "Must be fun."

"Yup, we sure do." Dui, I recall his name, speaks up.

"More importantly, the guys in the heavens realized we can use our powers even here on earth, if we touch you."

The way he says 'touch you' has shivers crawl up and down my spine.

Leon continues. "Now that word's gotten out, they've decided that have to work. In other words, we need your power."

Leon walks closer, closing in on me. And his intimidating smirk has me frozen to the spot. However, someone else appears.

"Stupid lion. Quit running your mouth. Nothing you say matters. It's not like you forgot she chose me."

I look pass Leon to the voice and see Scorpio, atop of the staircase, and I never thought I'd be relieved to see him, especially interrupting what was about to happen.

"Took you long enough." Scorpio huffs.

Altair looks like he's on the verge of tears. "I-I'm sorry! You said to bring her when she finished work, so…"

"Hm? Really?" I ask, looking from Altair to Scorpio.

Scorpio looks almost embarrassed and doesn't bother to respond.

"Whaaaaat! How sweet!" Ichthys teases.

Scorpio looking disgusted, glares at Ichthys. "I could care less about 'sweet'." Then he directs his attention back to Altair. "Stupid kid, if you don't learn to watch your mouth…"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Altair stutters, quivering in terror as he looks at Scorpio.

I become protective and step in between Altair and Scorpio, guarding the poor child. "Hey, there's no need for that." I speak, trying to sound intimidating.

"Tsk." Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Stay out of this woman."

 _What is wrong with these gods?!_

"You've got a one-track-mind, as always. What's going to come of rushing things so much?" Leon intervenes, challenging Scorpio.

Scorpio's footsteps echo as he steps right up to Leon, looking like he's about to fly off the handle at any moment, glares at Leon.

"This woman is mine." Scorpio declares as he points at me.

I stand there astonished and I can feel my heartbeat race. _'this woman is mine'_. I never would have thought I would hear those words from anyone. Ever.

"No way! I can't believe my ears, Scorpy!" Teorus pipes up.

"First you run away with her and now you think you can monopolize her?" Leon asks in a mocking tone.

"Tch…" Scorpio scowls.

Ichthys steps in between the two intense gods to break them up.

"That was a pretty bold declaration, Scorpio. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"P-pretty bold?" I squeak. "You think?!"

"And what's wrong with me saying that my own…tool belongs to me? Her power is mine. That's an undisputable fact."

"There it is." I feel myself relax as I should've realized that's what he meant, and I shouldn't be surprised.

Huedhaut, looking cool and calm steps in with his tone sounding a bit irritated. "She's a goddess. You stepped over the line with that tool comment."

"Oh, but calling me a goldfish and thinking of me as less than a pet isn't stepping over the line…" I mumble.

"If she doesn't know how to erase my sin, she's nothing more than a tool." Scorpio states clearly to everyone.

I sigh.

"Abbey. I'm sorry." Dui speaks quietly as he appears beside me. "But, this probably isn't how he really feels."

I give Dui an innocent smile.

"'Probably' being the key word, right?" Teorus smirks devilishly.

"Teo, that's enough joking around." Huedhaut warns.

"Heh, I got in trouuuuble!" Teorus laughs as he returns to the living room.

Leon sighs and rolls his eyes. "Geez. What a party pooper."

With not being in the mood to argue anymore, Leon follows Teorus, and returns to the other room as well.

"I changed my mind." Scorpio says, turning his attention towards me.

I raise an eyebrow as I wait for him to continue.

He looks at me with repulsion. "I don't need you today. Go home."

"What?" I protest.

"N-No! Lord Scorpio!" Altair whines.

Scorpio glares harshly at Altair.

"I was told everyone needs to do their jobs, even here on Earth." Altair explains, calmly.

Scorpio looking annoyed, sighs. "Get off my back."

"I can't…" Altair becomes nervous. "Lord Zyglavis gave me orders."

For some reason hearing that name startles Scorpio.

 _Zyglavis...what the hell is with these names?_

"I 've got no choice then…" Scorpio scoffs. "Come, woman. I have to work."

I stand there, not willing to budge, with my arms crossed, scowling at him.

"What's your problem? Hurry." Scorpio barks the order.

 _I can't believe this guy! If he thinks I'm just going to listen to him, he's got another thing coming._

"No." I say, as turning my back. "In fact, you made it pretty clear that you didn't need me so I'm going home. I have better things to do—"

Scorpio grips my arm, stopping me from leaving. "Don't be stupid, and do as I say. Now come." He growls.

"Hey! Let go!" I shout.

Scorpio starts dragging me along, without another word, but his hold on my arm tightens.

"Urgh. Fine!" I shout as I then begrudgingly follow Scorpio downstairs.

 _Probably couldn't leave without this guy using more force than he already uses. Even though he can't use his powers without touching me, I don't want to risk it either way._

I'm led into a dimly lit room. The source of light is coming from a beautiful fountain that sits in the middle of the room.

"Whoa…" My voice echoes in the spacious room.

Altair who followed speaks up. "It's the reflecting pool. Lord Scorpio uses the reflecting pool to observe humans. It's his job to punish evil at its very root."

I take note of that as I find it actually intriguing.

Up ahead, I see Scorpio's cold eyes focusing in on the water, then he calls me to his side. "Come." He gestures me with his hand.

Cautiously I walk up beside him, and gaze into the water. As I do, the water is like a T.V screen. What I see, looks to be a politician trying to force his way across a car-filled street.

I rub my eyes to make sure I'm actually seeing this before saying anything. "Whoa…is this for real?" I say in disbelief as the image on the water doesn't go away.

Altair leans over to looking angrily into the water. "Even looking at the list, there's no doubt about this man."

Scorpio nods. "Mmm…"

I raise an eyebrow, not entirely sure at what they mean.

And again, Scorpio grabs me roughly by the arm, and snaps his fingers. At his snap the politician grabs his chest and doubles over in pain, dropping his briefcase. However, the briefcase opens in the middle of the road, sending bunches of cash to scatter and blow away as the man lies unconscious on the pavement. There's then a car, and the driver swerving to avoid being blinded by the storm of cash, setting a collision course for the man's collapsed body.

"H-hey! He's going to get hit!" My eyes widen as I'm unprepared for what I'm about to witness.

I automatically step away, releasing from Scorpio's grip, and the image disappears from the surface of the water.

"S-sorry…" I mumble, then look at Scorpio. "But…what was that? What did you do?" I ask.

"Just my job." He responds, nonchalantly

I step back up next to Scorpio, taking a deep breath. "So…that's what you mean by punish evil. Your job as a god of the department of Punishments." I clarify.

"That piece of shit's misappropriation of funds, embezzlement, and money laundering led numerous people to commit suicide. Don't you think he deserves to be punished?" Scorpio spits the words out as if their poison.

I look at him in his cold grey eyes, and he looks as if he has a good guess on what I'm about to say.

"I do think he deserves to be punished." I say, turning to look back into the sparkling water.

"You do?" Scorpio looks surprised.

"Yeah…" I pause for a brief moment to quickly think about what I'm about to say next. "Even though he did such terrible things which led people to commit suicide…those people were selfish to think that was the way out. They could have found another way, have the support of their family…or friends? Even if they didn't have anyone there's always a way out…." I feel myself being taken to a dark place, a certain time in the past that has me feeling numb to core. I breath sharply. "Instead…they let this piece of shit win. But I'm not saying it's NOT sad as to what happened to those people though. They didn't deserve that." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I continue. "Besides, doing what you did, I hope it didn't kill him."

"What?" Scorpio, stills looks at me surprised.

"Yeah, I hope it petrified him so badly that it makes him decide to turn over a new leaf."

"Turned over a new leaf?" Scorpio then chuckles. "Pft…don't make me laugh. He's probably in the street now, frantically trying to pick up that money."

"Lady Abbey." Altair looking worrisome, comes to my side.

"Humans are filth. Every last one of them." Scorpio declares.

I don't take offense to those words, as I stand there in silence.

"They would all do terrible things for money, fame, or power."

I still don't say anything, only bite my bottom lip.

Scorpio doesn't hold back as he continues. "To be perfectly clear, I hate all humans… and that includes you."

He grabs my again, and points to the reflecting pool. The water ripples, changing to show the scene from before. And just as Scorpio called it, the politician is shouting while scrambling around trying to pick up the money. While people run into the street to pick up the scattered money.

Even I can't help but look at the scene in disgust.

"Sickening. What do you have to say now, stupid woman? See how cruel, greedy, and selfish humans are." Scorpio is yelling at this point.

I explode. "Fine, you're right! So, you're a god, punish those people! kill that man then! Give him what he deserves!" I shove Scorpio away as I yell. "His punishment is long overdue anyways! Speaking of which where were you when all those people killed themselves? They needed someone like you, but, where were you?!" And with that I storm out of the room.

I exit the room, catching my breath as I try to calm myself down, but my thoughts continue to echo in my mind, expressing my anger. _This is so messed up! Why did I completely loose it in there, I got to get a grip and leave my personal feelings out of this._

 _This guy just pisses me off, saying he hates all humans, yet he's a god who watches over humans?! UGH!_

 _And he says that includes me. Well, if he wants to hate me, fine! I hate him just as much! Why should I care, I don't care!_

Yet for some reason, I can't help but feel a little disheartened. Something in me is bothered by his hurtful words.


	20. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 4

The second I open my eyes, I instantly feel my mood sour.

I lay there in my bed, debating to actually get up or just spend my day off sleeping the day away. Where I don't want to put up with anything, or anyone. Especially the Gods.

It was because of them, or mainly, Scorpio that has me in such a bad mood. I left the mansion yesterday, frustrated with the events that happened, with how Scorpio spoke to me. I couldn't let it go, I couldn't stop thinking about it which ended up me going to sleep angry.

However, the grumbling of my stomach forces me to drag my body out of bed and make something to eat. Just simple toast and jam, that I munch on while, with a fluffy blanket wrapped around me, I curl up on the couch and flick on the T.V. The second the T.V comes to life, a news program comes on and talks about that politician, nearly killed….or 'punished' yesterday.

I read the ticker at the bottom of the screen. "…Corrupt politician's embezzled money revealed in accident."

Then the reporter on the screen speaks. "I never thought what he had been up to would be revealed like that."

The pundit speaks next. "I bet he can't believe it either. This must be what people mean when they talk about 'divine punishment'."

"Oh, shut up." I turn down the volume on the T.V. Feeling disgusted as the words 'divine punishment' was brought up.

"So, all that stuff Scorpio said was true…" I sigh as I look up at my ceiling. "Not that I doubted him in the first place Tilting my head to look at the T.V, I see the politician man being arrested and the bleak expression he wears. "I bet he thinks his life is over, now he's just a sad pitiful man. It's his own fault." I coldly say. "But it seems unfair to allow a god to have that much power over humans, to which he hates so much, to dole out a divine punishment."

I slowly close my eyes and Scorpio appears. The moment from yesterday when we stood at the reflecting pool, the look on his face…

I open my eyes again. "None of us have even been anything more than nameless goldfish to the gods…what a goddamn joke." I say angrily as I throw the blanket off of me.

"The Gods don't understand us anymore than we humans understand them." I chuckle to myself. "So those are the type of God's people have been praying to all this time…. if only they knew."

Looking back at the T.V out of curiosity, the news report has ended and the weather forecast comes on. I sit back up and turn up the volume a bit.

The weather forecaster woman, comes on to the screen. "With tonight's weather we have clear skies even our city residents should be able to view the meteor shower. Events like this only happen once a year. Keep your eyes on the stars and don't forget to make a wish!"

"Ugh. give me a break." I say in repulsion, as I switch off the T.V and get up, picking up the blanket and wearing it like a cloak.

As I go to try and return to my room to hibernate someone appears in front of me.

"Lady Abbey!" Altair shouts excitedly.

"Whoa!" I jump back. "How…when…did you…?" I point at me, then looking at my locked front door.

He laughs. "I came in through your balcony."

I look at my opened door balcony. "What?! That's dangerous! I live on the sixth floor?"

"It's okay, I can fly." He smiles kindly.

I smile back at the adorable min-god. "All right."

Talking to this little kid perks up my mood, until he says something that gets me depressed again.

"Lady Abbey! Scorpio wants to see you!" Altair cheers, with a can-do attitude.

"Hmm…no." I walk away, heading straight into my room.

"W-wait! Please!" Altair cries out as he pulls on the blanket.

"I'm not going. Too bad so sad." I speak coldly.

Altair appears in front of me, blocking me from going into my room. "Scorpio will get mad at me! Please!" He looks up at me with puppy-dog like eyes, and I find it impossible to look away.

 ** _Later…_**

Unenthusiastically, I enter the God's mansion, dragging my feet through the foyer and the gods from the Department of Punishments are there to greet me."

"Morning, Abbey." Dui softly greets me.

I give a half-hearted wave as I have no enticement to be here. "Good morning, Dui"

"Hellooo Goddess!" Ichthys calls out excitedly.

"Hi…Ichthys."

I can't help but be a little happy when I see these two since I find them so easy to get along with and nice to talk to, even if they're stuck with that jerk, Scorpio.

Then Ichthys drops the bomb. "Did Scorpio summon you again?"

I groan, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah…apparently."

Dui looks concerned. "I hope everything is okay."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Well…" Ichthys pauses for a moment, looking at Dui before continuing. "Scorpio is NOT a morning person.

"Kinda' took him as NOT being any type of person." I joke.

"He's usually so perfect and invincible. You'd never guess he had a weakness, right?"

"Huh…you don't say." I smirk at the thought of that callous jerk having a weakness.

Ichthys points in the direction of the stairs. "Go up those stairs. Scorpio's room is the third door on the right. You'd better hurry and wake him up. If not, you'll be waiting for hours."

"Hm…" I go over my choices and is tempted to not bother and go back home but a worrisome Altair stands next to me. "All, right."

I thank the gods and unwillingly walk towards Scorpio's room.

I stand at the third door on the right, also known as being Scorpio's room. I take in a sharp breath and knock twice.

"Scorpio…" I call out. "It's me…Abbey. Better known to you as your handy-dandy tool."

"Mm-hm…"

I hear the response of an unfriendly voice from inside, and it makes me think that he has just woken up, but unfortunately, he's woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

I grip the door handle. "I would leave, but Altair made a big deal out of it…so I'm coming in."

I open the door and walk into the room. Right as I enter and shut the door behind me, on the other side of the room, near the window, I see a shirtless Scorpio there.

"Ooooh, my god!" In surprise, I shout as try to avert my eyes.

"You keep me waiting, and now you scream at me instead of saying hello. It's too early in the morning for this crap, woman." Scorpio says, seeming pretty annoyed.

He stands there glaring at me.

"Sorry…its…er…" I'm stumbling over my words, unsure of what to say, as my mind draws a blank but only gives me images of Scorpio's body. To which I can't help but steal glances at.

From when he wears his clothes he just looks slender, but now he's got a tight, toned masculine build.

Then when he gets a good look at me, as he walks towards me, tousling his hair.

"Do you mind putting a shirt on now?" I say nervously. "No shirt, no shoes, no service, buddy." I come back with a smart-ass comment.

"You're looking at my body an awful lot…for someone who just told at me to put a shirt on. Quit staring pervert."

"I'm not! Besides, you shouldn't have let me in your room if you weren't decent! Geez. Altair brought me here by your orders, so I did, okay?"

When I avert my eyes, I happen to notice something on his shoulder. There, like a tattoo is an ominous design printed there.

"Cool…tattoo." I say, trying to make things a little more lighthearted.

"Hm? Oh…" Scorpio realizes what I'm talking about as he glances at his shoulder. "This is the mark the king branded me with. It's because of this pain in the ass that I can't use my powers. And I won't be able to return until this mark is gone…"

"Oh…um…" I stop myself. _What the hell do I say to that?_

Suddenly, Scorpio sits down in a chair and scowls at me. "If you can absolve me of my sin, I can return to the heavens. I want to get the hell off this filthy lower plane as soon as possible."

Even though his words are harsh, I get a sense there's something more that he's not letting on. Feeling like there's a reason why he despises earth so much.

I sigh. "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and like I said before, I have no freakin' clue how to help you…"

Scorpio looks disappointed as he casts his eyes away. "Stupid woman…Well, I'm not expecting anything out of you anymore!"

I curl my hands into fists. "Then what was the point of bringing me here then?"

"Work."

"Perfect. Just what I was hoping to do on my day off."

"Today's job had to be done in person."

I raise an eyebrow, confused. "We're not using the reflecting pool this time?"

"Pollutants from Earth screwed with the pool and clouded the water. Ichthys and Dui are fixing it now."

"Ah…so your not only gods, but your plumbers too." I nod my head.

Scorpio ignores my joke. "This is so goddamn annoying…I can't believe I have to go all the way out there, just to punish some rotten to the core, piece of shit human."

"And I thought I cursed to much, Please, continue, tell me how much you hate humans even more than you've already let on."

"How else should I describe shitty humans?"

"Try using different vocabulary?" I shrug.

Muttering complaint to himself, Scorpio starts to get dressed.

 _I wonder what kind of punishments I'll see today. Will someone get beat up? Murdered? Attacked by a bear that escaped the zoo?_

As scenarios play through my head, I just know that Scorpio's punishments will be brutal.

"Time to go." Scorpio says, walking quickly out of the room.

AS I feel like my feet are stuck in cement, I watch as he walks away,.

"What are you standing around for?" He asks turning around to face me.

I sigh, my eyes casting to the side. "Nothing…"

Scorpio walks to my side, wrapping a forceful arm around my waist, then lifting his hand like he's going to stroke my hair.

 _huh? This is sudden, what is he doing?_

But then I hear a snap next to my ear.

I feel dizzy as the scene before me changes. Scorpio and I are in the shadow of a tree in front of a store.

"I'm never going to get use to that." I say to myself as I look around. "Are we hiding? Is this what you call hiding?" I ask Scorpio.

Seeing other people walk by throwing disdainful looks our way, I find that me and Scorpio make for an odd pair. A ordinary 20-something year old girl, with him, a tall man wearing cosplay.

"Shut up. Don't open your mouth. Don't even breathe."

"What the hell? Don't breathe? Sure okay, I'll just hold my breath and die under this tree then." I say mockingly.

"That's him." Scorpio ignores me, once again, as he turns his eyes to a lone man.

The suspicious man looks around nervously both his hands in his pockets.

"What did this guy do?"

"He stole a knife from this store here. He has it in his pocket."

"Ah…a shoplifter. You could tell by looking at him?" I ask.

"Tch…who do you think I am?" Scorpio glares.

I break from Scorpio's intense gaze as I mumble. "I don't think you want me to answer that." I stare at the man along with Scorpio, trying to think what Scorpio may plan to do. "So, what are you going to do to stop him? Shoplifting is a common crime…so his punishment can't be that bad, right?"

Scorpio doesn't answer for a moment. "He's going to stat randomly attacking passersby"

I feel my blood run cold. "No way. Then we have to do something now."

"What should we do?" Scorpio asks me.

I'm caught off guard. Unsure if this is a trick or not.

"Umm…" I think.

Scorpio asks again but with more detail. "What would you do if you found someone who was about to commit a crime?"

"Well…for a crime like this…I would stop them. If I knew then there was no way I could just pretend like I didn't see it happening. I would call the cops, talk to the man, whatever it takes to stop him from hurting innocent civilians." I explain.

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Tch…you are so freaking irritating."

"You asked." I snapped back.

I notice the man take the knife out of his pocket and walks forward, sneaking up on a middle-aged man.

"I'm n-not the one who is wrong…t-the world…it's wrong. I'm not wrong…there's no such thing as a god." The man mumbles to himself.

"Scorpio…." I cautiously call his name. "I think that man is sick…he doesn't know what he's doing."

Scorpio doesn't hear me as he's too focused on the situation and sighs in irritation. "The world is rotten. Always had been and always will be."

He then pulls me by the arm and snaps his fingers like he did yesterday.

"Aaah!" The instant Scorpio snaps, the man takes a dramatic fall and cuts himself with his own knife, He slumps over, shocked at the sigh of his blood. "M-my blood! Blood!"

"Holy shit…" I breath and give my head a shake. "What? Making the knife disappear wouldn't have worked?" I feel angered, as I grip the front of Scorpio's uniform, speaking to him directly.

"Are you giving a god orders? Now's your chance. Take a good look. He's still not planning on stopping."

I widen my eyes and look back at the man. Who has risen again, looking more confident with the knife in his hand he starts swinging it around.

A young woman with a young child walks in the man's direction, unaware of what's going on.

My adrenaline takes over as I sprint over, jumping in front of the woman and her child. "Watch out! Get out of here!"

The woman screams and picks up her child. "A knife! That man has a knife!"

The screams surprise the man but as mental ill as he is, he keeps swinging his knife, making his way closer to us.

"Who the hell told you to jump out there like that! Run!" Scorpio yells.

I ignore Scorpio as I'm relieved to see the woman and child run off, but that feelings fades as I'm left with the crazed man and his knife.

"M-my life is ruined and it's all your fault!" The man screams at me.

I take a deep breath and step forward showing confidence and not allowing fear to take over. "Sir, please. Put down the knife—"

The glint from the knife from the suns rays, blinds me for a instant, and everything around me goes black.

The next thing I see is dark hooded figures stand around me. Looking side to side I see I'm laying on a stone table, dressed in white, wrists chained. I try to break free but I can't, I try to scream but I'm out of breath, gasping for air. Just then one out of the large group of the hooded figures comes over with a branding iron, that's glowing red.

"Please…no." I whimper.


	21. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 5

A hooded figure makes their way to me with a piping hot branding iron.

I'm chained, I can't move.

I open my mouth to scream, but my voice won't work.

I know this isn't real. Right?

"You're the one who's wrong! This is all your fault!" I hear the words escape from one of the hooded figures that sound an awful like the crazed man I was just out on the street with.

"This isn't real!" I say aloud. "Stop!" I summon up my courage.

"Don't fight him! You're going to just get yourself hurt!"

A familiar voice echoes as I feel something warm wrap around my whole body.

"Scorpio…" I whisper, and a bright light flashes in my vision.

I'm back on the street, in reality, with the man and the knife, with Scorpio around me.

"Ugh…" Scorpio groans then snaps his fingers the second he touches me.

I hear a thud and the man is moved a few yards away from us.

"Phew." Scorpio breaths.

I stand there, feeling sweat roll down my temple, my hands slightly shaky I feel dizzy like I'm about to be sick.

 _What.…. what just happened?_ I ask myself.

I turn to Scorpio. "You saved me…"

Slowly processing the situation, I quickly turn around to see the man, shaken and on the ground. To which happened from loss his balance when we suddenly disappeared from in front of him.

"Somebody! Please, somebody come quickly! Help!" The woman with the child is still screaming, catching the attention of passersby in the area, and people come running. "That man came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

Someone else then shouts. "He dropped the knife! Get him!"

"Call the police." Another person shouts.

A couple of men jump on the man at once, pinning him down and restraining him until police arrive.

Me and Scorpio stand there in silence as we watch the man get arrested. Feeling this entire situation subdue, I feel my world turn upside as I collapse to the ground.

"You hurt?" Scorpio asks.

"No." I quietly reply. "Sorry, I thought I had it under control…but…" I trail off as imagery of that vision crawls back into my mind. I shake my head. "That was stupid of me."

I knew I had it under control. I was fully prepared to disarm the man from training, the self-defence classes I took a while back and handling troublesome customers at work. However, I was not prepared for flashbacks.

I wait for Scorpio to yell and agree with how stupid I am, among with other insults, but it never comes.

"No…what happened just now was all my fault. I'm sorry." Scorpio, with calmness and sincerity in his voice, speaks to me.

 _Did he just apologize?! Is this really happening?_

"N-no, really, its my fault. I should be the one apologizing. I got in the way of your job and caused more chaos than there needed to be…"

"If you understand how dangerous it was don't ever do anything like that again."

"Right…" I nod.

"Time to go." Scorpio orders.

I grunt as I try to stand but my legs are numb, and are a bit shaky.

Scorpio looks at me.

"Sorry…just give me a second." I say, struggling to get up.

 _Damn. Why did this have to happen to me. Will being around Scorpio and these punishments trigger anymore flashbacks? That is if I take it upon myself to throw myself into it…I can't make any promises of that being the last time._

"Stand." Scorpio kneels down and touches my face, but rips his hand away in an instant. "Are you scared of me?" He asks, coolly.

"Random question all of a sudden. What brought this up?"

He looks at me straight in the eye. His eyes are black as night, It's hard to get a read on him…his thoughts….and feelings.

"I have the power to read the minds of people I touch. But…I can only read negative emotions."

I'm shocked at his words.

"That's what I heard when I touched you just now. Just…fear."

"No…but that wasn't me thinking of being scared of you…it's…" I stop myself from saying anything more.

I was petrified that a situation like that had brought up bad memories of the past so much that I actually thought I was back at that point in my life. That scared me. Reliving it in great detail that I remember.

"That's just what you were consciously thinking. I can read what you're really feeling, not just the crap you're conscious of. I shouldn't say 'read'…it's more like I pick up the feelings you're emitting."

"The feelings I emit." I repeat then shake my head, closing my eyes as I think.

 _No matter how or what I say, it won't stop him from thinking that I communicated fear to him when that's not even the case, especially right after he just rescued me. I will never be more afraid of what happened to me in the past…but I won't let that secret out._

I can't bring myself to explain. So, I allow Scorpio think what he wants to think.

"Sorry." I say to him.

"Why the apology?" He asks. "Being feared by humans, being something that terrifies them. To be thought of like that actually makes me happy."

I sigh. "Yeah…sure." Unable to fight back with him, I let it go.

"I need my powers. If you don't want me to read your mind relax. I'm not going to touch you any more than I absolutely need to." Scorpio says with a sadistic smile.

I feel a pang in my heart and become even more dejected. "Fine…whatever."

 _I just want to go home…_ I think to myself feeling utterly exhausted.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you making that face?"

I look up at Scorpio.

"Humans only emit negative emotions to me, anyways. Terror, hatred, jealousy, that's all."

I don't respond, just see in his eyes that he means what he says.

Scorpio is a god who lived in the heavens, picking up humans' negative emotions and punishing them.

 _I guess it's no wonder he hates us humans' so much if all he ever felt from us were negative things…_

"With that being said, there's no reason for the likes of you to make a face like. Negative emotions are essential to me as a god in the Department of Punishments,"

 _I can't believe he's still lecturing me about this…I understand where he's coming from. If only he knew the true reason I have these emotions welled up inside me. But it doesn't matter…I can't focus on myself right now. This is about Scorpio, a god who has sinned._

"Without them, my life would have no meaning. It's because I have this power that I exist." Scorpio says, throwing his words, cold and detached.

 _Is it arrogant of me to pity him? I can't imagine having to constantly hear nothing but negativity from others. I know what its like to only feel negative…to be negative._

Even though I try to shake the events of earlier that had me shaken to my core, they still remain deep inside of me, however I'm overcome with positivity I didn't know was possible to feel for Scorpio for the first time. I wouldn't know what the words could be to describe it.

Simple compassion?

A casual friendship?

…. something like love?

I just know its more than just feeling sorry for him.

"Is there anything I can do then?" Before I knew it the words escaped me.

"Don't you get that I don't need your sympathy? You can't do anything for me." Scorpio looks annoyed.

I'm back to looking at the ground. "It seems like I can't do anything for anyone right now." I whisper under my breath _._

Scorpio continues. "You're just another filthy human. You're in no position to feel sorry for us gods. No god in the Department of Punishments needs your pity or compassion. Filthy humans are only capable of feeling virtuous emotions, temporarily anyway."

I manage to stand up on my own two legs, listening to Scorpios words like a cold knife to the heart, but I suck it up and finally speak. "Yeah, but for a god who hates filthy humans, including me, you didn't abandon me, you did your best to save me."

Scorpio looks away, without saying anything, as if he tried not to hear me.

It made me a little happy, as I thought about it that someone out there had the courage to step up, to do something, and it was for me. It gives hope that I can soon see a change of kindness from the gods…no, from Scorpio.

I try again to speak to Scorpio, making sure he hears me out. "Hey…thank you for saving me. It was my fault, thinking I could do something on my own, but I ended up putting myself in harms way, and possibly others." I show him a crooked, cheeky smile. "I've always been stubborn." I jokingly say, but then continue seriously. "Even though what I did was stupid…you didn't abandon me. For a guy…er…god who hates humans and thinks everything sucks, you can be nice…occasionally."

"You still haven't fulfilled your purpose. If you died now, it would cause problems for me. That's all." Scorpio's tone is as cold as ever and he turns his back to me.

I shrug and follow behind. "The reason didn't matter. You still did what you did, to which I get to live another day. Just wanted to make sure you know I'm aware of that."

He doesn't answer.

Which is hard to know what he's thinking.

It's then that I notice the commotion happening around us.

Pedestrians are gathering around.

"What's goin' on? The police are here!" A man yells.

A woman in panic responds. "Some crazed man was randomly stabbing people."

One police car after another pulls up to the scene.

"Did anyone see what happened?" The polive officer asks.

Things get even more chaotic than it was before. It's then that I notice a lone, strange man looking this way. Directly at me.

 _What the hell is this guy's problem?_

Getting a better look, he's dressed in odd clothing, like camouflaged military gear or something.

"What is it?" Scorpio notices my gaze and asks.

"Um…There's some weird guy looking this way…" However, when I point into the direction of where the man was, he's gone.

"Do you always think you're the center of attention?"

"Huh? No! Seriously, there was someone there!"

"Who would dirty their eyes looking at you?"

"Listen, jackass, I'm in no mood for your—"

"If you can talk back to me like that the you must be okay now."

"Wait, what?"

 _Was he purposely teasing me there?_

"Stupid woman, don't be so paranoid." Scorpio says with a grin.

 _Never mind…_ I sigh.

"Okay…" I agree as extending my hand for him to use his powers with.

"We can't teleport here."

"Oh…" I look around. "Guess your right."

Scorpio and I make our way out of the crowd to a more secluded location, and down a alley way.

"We're heading back?"

"Yeah."

"So, I can go home when we get back to the mansion? I'd like to spend the rest of my day off at home…" I notice the strained look on Scorpio's face. "Scorpio?" I call his name.

Scorpio goes ghost white and presses his hand to his chest.

"Scorpio, what's wrong?" I say more firmly.

"Shut up…it's nothin." Scorpio groggily says.

In a instant later, his whole body teeters and sways.

"Whoa!" I rush to help keep him steady. "Scorpio!"

With the verge of falling over, he leans on me. I wrap an arm around his waist as I sling one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Come on…hey, get a hold of yourself. Talk to me." I say, full of worry.

He doesn't respond.


	22. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 6

You know most people on their day off from work, spend it relaxing at home.

But here I am, stuck in a dank alleyway, with a grumpy, unresponsive god leaning on me.

Yup, I am livin' the dream.

"Urgh…" Scorpio manages to groan.

"Scorpio…" I softly call his name. "What's wrong…oh god, that guy from before did stab you, did he?" I panic as I search his body with my eyes.

"Damn it…" Scorpio grumbles. "I knew it used power to exist in a lower world, but I didn't expect it to exhaust me like this…"

"Exhausted?" I repeat.

 _You and me both buddy…_

I sigh with relief. "So, you're not hurt. That's good."

"Good? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's called being be worried!" I snap. "I-I thought you were injured or something."

"Stupid woman, how the hell would I have gotten hurt in that situation?"

"Ah, glad to see your back to your self." I roll my eyes.

"More importantly, how long are you planning on touching me for? Gross." Scorpio roughly pulls away from me.

"Oh sorry, next time I'll let you just collapse to the ground and leave you there." I sarcastically say. "You're welcome, by the way."

Scorpio walks off without saying another word. I follow after him, almost jogging to keep up.

"H-hey! Slow down, your legs are longer than mine!"

Scorpio chuckles. "Stub legs."

"Jerk." I huff.

"Don't act all offended. You were the one who was a jerk to me."

"You were a jerk first." I talk back with a pout.

"Filthy human, always a smart aleck."

I shrug. "Seems I'm more of one when I'm with you." Then I sigh, and notice Scorpio still seems unsteady. "I know you hate touching me and everything, but here." I extend me hand to him again. "Let's just go back to the mansion."

Scorpio just keeps walking.

"Come on. Snap your fingers like you always do."

Scorpio stops in his tracks.

"Were you actually worried about me?" He asks.

I'm caught off guard by the suddenness. "What? Uh, yeah!" I say as if it was obvious. "You're okay though, right?"

 _Why was I worried so much for him?..._

"Tch…. thick-headed woman…" Scorpio mumbles, loud enough for me to hear.

He walks off again like he's trying to get away from me.

I stand there for a moment confused, then run to catch up. "Why are you walking? Why don't we just teleport?"

Then I realize that perhaps his energy level is so low that he can't use his power.

"You know, if we're going to be working together and spending time together to absolve your sin, we should open up a bit more with one another when something is wrong." I say to him.

"Aren't you humans supposed to be good at something you call 'reading between the lines? How about you give that a try."

"Usually, yes, but it seems when it comes to someone like you, there are no lines to read between!"

Scorpio scowls at me.

"I could teleport myself. But unfortunately, I don't have the power to transport you too."

"Oh…" I nod, finally understanding the problem here. "Well if that's the case, I'll just go back to my place from here. So…see ya." When I turn around to leave, I hear Scorpio say something very unexpected.

"Take me with you…"

I stop, and look over my shoulder at him. "What did you say?"

"Stupid woman. Show me the way back to the mansion."

"What…? Don't tell me, you, a god, doesn't know the way back to your own house?"

I see the faintest pink hue appear on Scorpio's cheeks.

I can't help but giggle at the sight.

"I just saved your life, don't make me end it now." Scorpio says, approaching me with a scary look on his face.

I bite my bottom lip from laughing some more, and nod my head. "W-wait! Kill me and you'll be stuck here, with no way of getting home, with your energy levels slowly regenerating. You could walk, take the train, or a cab though…however you'll stand out in those clothes. Oh! Do you have money? Can you buy a train ticket?" I keep making suggestions that won't work in Scorpio's favour.

Scorpio pipes down as he realizes this. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your yapping."

I roll my eyes.

"Consider your life saved." He declares.

"Again?" I joke.

"Time to go." He says.

"Whatever you say."

Scorpio has already walked off. I call out to him where I stand.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way! The way home is this way." I yell to him, pointing in the opposite direction he's walking.

Scorpio stops and looks irritated. "Filthy human, why didn't you say so sooner? Could you be more inconsiderate. Don't make me waste my time walking in the wrong direction."

I sigh and speak robotically. "I am so sorry."

We walk together in the proper direction.

"If I had my powers, I would never be humiliating myself by relying on you." Scorpio tells me.

"So, you say, but you can't even use your powers without my help now…"

Scorpio looks embarrassed. "Just shut up and walk."

I feel myself smiling, as I think this being kind of fun.

 ** _Later…_**

Afterwards, we eventually make out way back to the mansion.

"Yay! We're finally back…" I say, with a tiresome celebration.

"I haven't gone out more than necessary since coming to earth. I wasn't interested at all in this filthy lower plane, but I've seen a surprisingly a number of admirable inventions…"

I recall the awe expression Scorpio had when we passed some vehicles and a train that crossed.

"Hm? … they were that interesting to you?"

"Humans are filth. I'm only interested in the tools they make. They put so much effort into things we gods could do in an instant. Wasting time thinking about pointless things…is that what constitutes 'knowledge' on earth?"

I think for a moment. "Knowledge… yeah, I guess so."

"People fight over that foolish knowledge, even die for it, right? It's so stupid its funny."

On our way back to the mansion Scorpio and I had interesting conversations, when he wasn't insulting humanity. From what I've heard, when gods are in the heavens, they don't need to sleep, or eat, or bathe.

"It's interesting to see how Gods and humans really do think about things in totally different ways."

Scorpio looks unsure on what to say for a moment, but wastes no time responding his jerkish way. "Of course, woman. You're wrong for assuming we would think the same way."

I raise an eyebrow at him, puzzled, but then just sigh and move on. "I'll right, well, it's been fun but I'm going home now."

 _Finally! I hear a bed that's calling my name!_

Returning the troublesome god to his home, I turn to go. However, I feel someone grab me from behind the collar.

I gasp, and for a moment I panic, feeling vulnerable and exposed to a scar that rests at the back of my neck, where my hair usually hides it.

"W-what are you doing?" I yell.

"I can't use my powers without you." Scorpio tells me what I already know.

"Yeah, I got it, so?" I shrug.

"Stick around a bit longer."

I roll my eyes, feeling a bit annoyed. "Fine."

At the sametime, I realize after spending the day with Scorpio and seeing a side of him that's helpless without his powers while on earth, apart of me enjoys being needed, and knowing I can help in some way.

"Quit messing around. Time to go." Scorpio orders me.

"Okay." I salute him.

I barely even notice how rude he is. I take it in my stride, firing back sarcasm when.

I follow behind Scorpio as we go back to his room.

"Damn it… being on earth dirties my body, mind and soul…"

The second we walk into his room, he starts to strip down as if I'm not even there.

"Whoa!" I fumble back as I put my hands in front of me, covering his naked body. "Hey, I'm in the room too!"

"Quit chirping like a hungry bird. You're gonna make my ears rot off."

I happen to take a glance, and notice every little movement has he removes his clothes, even the way he removes his gloves with his mouth is so sexy. I'm mesmerized.

"Hey, grab me a change of clothes." Scorpio instructs me.

"I'm not your maid!" I snap out of my trance and protest finding it difficult to take my eyes off him.

 _Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I suddenly so enthralled by this guys body?... his really toned, masculine body…_

 _STOP IT!_

Even though the brand on his shoulder has cause him nothing but pain. Being reminded of the 'sin' that got him thrown out of the heavens is kind of…. sexy.

 _Oh crap. Don't tell me I'm into the 'bad boy' type?! No! I'm not…I can compliment a good-looking guy…er…god, when I see one, its nothing more than that!_

 _Why am I thinking so much into this?!_

Before I know it, I can feel my heart race a mile a minute, my skin tingling, and thinking about how earlier Scorpio has held me in those virile arms of his. The warmth and security I had felt then.

"Hey, hurry up and grab those clothes. They're right in front of you."

"Huh? Oh! Right…." I nervously squeak and cautiously walk up to him. "H-here…" I hold out the clothes to him.

Being closer to him, I notice the mark on his shoulder, and I feel that it looks lighter than it did this morning.

"Hm…" I narrow my gaze that the mark.

"What?" Scorpio catches my gaze.

"The mark on your shoulder, I feel like it's faded a little since this morning, don't you think?" I explain.

"That's impossible." Scorpio moves to stand by the window, illuminating the mark in the sunlight.

"Ha! Look! I was right." I do a little excited jump to celebrate. "It's lighter than it was this morning!"

"Impossible…" Scorpio mumbles. "Does spending long periods of time with you erase this mark?" He then looks sternly at me. "Hey."

I stand at attention. "W-what?"

In a swift movement, Scorpio grabs my chin.

My eyes widen, but fully prepared for him to yell at me or something, but instead he bursts out laughing.

"W-why are you laughing?" I awkwardly say as we stay in this position.

"Loos like you're useful in your own way, woman." Scorpio says with a kind smile.

 _Whoa…this dude, can smile? He looks so handsome and nice. It's kind of freaking me out._

My heart leaps as this image of Scorpio is seen before my eyes.

"Ugh…but the idea of being indebted to you makes me freaking sick to my stomach."

It's as if you can hear the needle scratch off a record player as Scorpio ruins the moment with his regular attitude.

"Eh?" I give him a funny look in confusion.

"I'll repay you for erasing my sin by granting you a wish. What do you wish for? Say anything."

"W-what? Uh…I-I- I don't know, that came out of no where." I stammer, unsure what to do.

I bit my bottom lip as I try to think of something, but whenever I look at a Scorpio, who is still going shirtless, I can't help but think of crazy things.

 _I wouldn't mind spending more time with him…_

"Hm? What are you making that face for? Do you want me to be nicer to you?"

"Is that even possible?" I ask sarcastically.

He glares. "I wanted to be nicer to you, if only you had been obedient from the beginning"

"What?" A burst of laughter escapes me as I can't believe what I just heard.

"As nice as to anyone can be to a goldfish, anyway"

My shoulders slump as I feel defeated. I sigh.

"The chance to have your wish personally granted by a god doesn't come around to often."

"Uh huh, and the chance to make a wish that will be granted by a god from that stars doesn't seem real to me." I say.

 _Because of the fact that I've never believed in that crap…not since I was a child that is._

"Say anything. Restraint doesn't suit filthy humans."

"O-okay, give me a second." I say, as I try to think of something.

My attention is suddenly captivated by the view outside Scorpio's bedroom windows. The sky fading from a sunset orange to a deep blue. I suddenly remember the weather forecast I saw on the T.V earlier today, about the meteor shower.

I can't help but laugh at myself as what I'm about to say. "Will you take me to see the meteor shower? Somewhere high, and with a great view?" I ask.

Scorpio looks shocked. "I don't get why you'd want to do that…but okay, wish granted."

Scorpio wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me to him. He snaps his fingers once, and he's instantly dressed again.

"Why didn't you do that before, instead of me bring you clothes?" I, feeling irritated, feel the need to point out.

He snaps his fingers again but with a wide grin on his face…

"Is here okay?"

With my eyes shut I feel a cool breeze caress my face. When I open my eyes, I see the cityscape below me, with all of its light. Scorpio and I stand on top of the tallest building there is in the city.

"Holy crap." I say breathlessly. "This is amazing. So, your powers are working properly again?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Looks like it."

Looking all around us, I chuckle. "There's stars everywhere. The ones above from the…heavens, and the ones below from the city. I'm always on the ground, so I didn't realize the beauty in all of it."

This feeling welling up inside me, it's been so long since I've felt true…happiness. Not since I was a little girl.

A memory flashes across my eyes, as an image of a family can be see stargazing on top of a hill in the country side.

I smile.

Scorpio looks at me from the corner of his eye and opens his mouth to speak. "There are as many lights down there as there are human lives on this planet. And, just like a human life, one day those lights will go out…"

When he says that, the memory fades and I'm left feeling empty, as the smile on my face diminishes.

"I wonder how many humans are able to make the most of their lives from the moment they're born." Scorpio continues.

Looking at Scorpio as hearing the words he said, it can't help but make me wonder why he's suddenly talking to me like this. His words, for some reason, fill me my heart with bittersweet sadness. Not about my memory that use to be, but I feel this way towards him.

 _Yet, he always talking about how much he hates humans, like he couldn't care less about their lives._

I work up the courage to ask. "What do you mean?"

"They're here."

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

I follow Scorpio's line of sight, and look up. As I do I see a stream of falling stars shoot across the sky.

"Shooting stars…" I whisper. "This is incredible…the fact that their even visible from the city."

Living in a city, it's nearly impossible to see the stars.

My excitement comes back, as my eyes try to catch every single star that flies across the deep blue sky.

"They truly are amazing. Are you seeing this right now, Scorpio?"

"Shut up. I'm already looking. Filthy humans may think of meteor showers are unusual, but they're nothing special to us gods." He chuckles. "You're overreacting."

I feel slightly embarrassed, for acting like bubbly child. "Right…sorry." I say, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are humans supposed to make a wish or something?" Scorpio says.

"Huh? Oh…I guess…but, I don't feel the need too. I already had my wish granted by you…soo…" I shrug, and continue to look up at the stars.

I feel a light smack at the back of my head. "Stupid woman, make a wish, already. I know you want to."

"H-hey!..."

Growing up, I stopped believing in praying and wishing to a god…or gods. Since back in the past it didn't help me any. But I suppose for right now, as I have an actual god before me, It wouldn't hurt to make a wish. And I don't want to be hit by Scorpio again.

"Fine… I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a go." I sigh, slowly closing my eyes and clasping my hands together and wish.

 _Let's see…I wish… for …_ I pause my train of thought, slightly opening my eyes I peer over at Scorpio who is watching me. Closing my eyes again, I smile. _I wish for Scorpio to return to his home in the heavens as soon as possible…_

"What did you wish for?"

I laugh. "It's a secret."

"The gods in the Department of Wishes in the heavens hear all human wishes. You shouldn't wish for things you'd be embarrassed if people heard."

"Oh shit! I-is that true?" I suddenly panic.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"N-nothing." I squeak and turn my gaze up at the meteor shower once again, making one last secret wish, as embarrassing as it may be, I have wish that before Scorpio returns to the Heavens that I get to know him, a little more.

 ** _Later that night…_**

I return home, to my cozy apartment. I immediately go to my room and belly-flop on my bed.

"What a freaking crazy day." I say to myself with only the voice of silence to respond.

Thinking that all I wanted to do today was laze around in my pajamas all day but instead I end up going to the city with a sinned god to do a punish a crazed man who wanted to spend his day stabbing people. To which I threw myself in front of innocent pedestrians to save them, only to put myself in danger, then Scorpio saved me. We opened up with one another afterwards and he took me to see a meteor shower.

I sigh as I repeat the entire day in my head, and I feel my body tire even more when thinking about it, but somehow my lips form into a genuine smile.

From the very beginning of first meeting Scorpio, never would have thought we would come to a common ground and get along. He declared he hated all humans, including me. Which at the time even though I thought I hated him too, I know that wasn't true, but it made me angry. He made me angry. However, with today, he may still hate humans but with me, he may not hate me so much as he said he did.

"He's not such a bad guy…" I mumble.

With everything that's going on right now, how can I not keep thinking about it. I'm so used to keep things bottled up, but it's as if that bottle is full and overflowing that I don't know what to do with it.

Lifting myself up off my bed with my hands, I walk over to my desk and flick on the lamp beside. I open one of the drawers and find an empty notebook. Settling myself in the chair, I take out a pen and begin writing everything. The moment I locked eyes with the cold-hearted jerk to the moment we stargazed together.

I vowed I would write everything that would involve me and the sinned god Scorpio into this notebook. Treating this little book like a friend I've deeply needed, and I feel the stress leave and the relief come. Knowing that tonight I can sleep soundly.


	23. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 7

One day, after I've been helping Scorpio for a while, I find myself relaxing in my apartment. Sitting in my living room, with scattered music sheets and lined paper with lyrics. I use my laptop to play the melody I edited to go along with the lyrics I'm slowly putting together. I sing the words over and over it again till I make further progress with each line.

However, a frantic Altair appears in my apartment.

"Lady Abbey!"

"AH!" I throw the stack of papers that we're in my hands, and they flutter down around us.

"O-oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Altair hurries to help pick up the papers.

I breath a laugh. "It's okay, Altair. It's not like you walked in on me changing or something."

Altair blushes. "W-wha…"

I laugh again, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. "Altair, why in such a panic?"

"O-oh yeah. Scorpio's in trouble." He says.

"Trouble?" I receive the papers that Altair picks up and place them on the table. "Like, fighting with the Department of Wishes again or is he avoiding work to go and check out human-made machines again?"

Altair looks stressed. "No! He's in big trouble! I've never see him like this before. The other gods are contacting the heavens!"

"Whoa…okay…it's that bad?" I try to calm down the freaking-out little god.

"Anyways, please, just come with me to the mansion!"

"B-but, I have to head to work in a bit…" When my words trail off, as seeing the panic spread across Altair's face, I can't help but feel concerned as well. I think for a moment before speaking. "Is he sick or something? Is it life-threatening?"

"I-I don't know…" Altair says. "Gods don't have mortal lives as humans understand them. But, he might be…"

Then the words that Scorpio told me echo in my head.

 _"_ _How many humans are actually able to make the most of their mortal lives?"_

Then it hit me. _Can a god die?_

I shake my head. "Let's go Atair."

"What about your job?"

"If this is that much of an emergency, there's no way I can go to work today. I'll just call in." I tell Altair.

His eyes sparkle with happiness. "Thank you!"

Altair and I leave at once and head to the home of the gods.

 ** _Later…_**

This time, Altair uses his powers, and we fly intermittently to avoid drawing attention to us on our way to the mansion. We land on the outskirts of the forest, and begin walking through the narrow dirt path that leads to the mansion.

Altair can't seem to relax. He keeps looking around, very paranoid like.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him, as I find his paranoia contagious, and I begin to look around.

"Well…there have been strange humans sneaking around the mansion lately."

"What? Really?" I say, surprised, seeing as how the mansion is so well hidden with all this forestry.

"You don't have to worry. The gods just told me to be careful, that's all. I may be small, but I'm a god! I won't lose to a human!" Altair says, proudly.

I chuckle. "Well, it looks like you're right. I'm in good hands. Thanks." I look on ahead as I continue walking. "We're almost there. I hope Scorpio's okay…"

"It's not just Scorpio. It's all the gods who are living here on Earth. They say they get tired, but…" He pauses for a moment. "Eating and sleeping was never necessary in the heavens, but it looks like this new lifestyle is harder on them than any of us expected."

I nod, as I listen to Altair. "I see…"

As me and Altair walk we hear a rustling sound coming from some nearby bushes. At first thinking it's nothing more than a wild animal, I'm proven wrong when a suspicious man appears before us.

I notice the man right away from before when me and Scorpio did that punishment job in the city. This is the guy who was staring at us.

Altair putting on a brave face steps forward. "Are you the guys who've been sneaking around here?!"

I give an intimidating glare as I have my guard up as I grow even more suspicious of the man, as he joined by other men I see hiding behind bushes and trees.

He smiles a toothy grin. "Who are you people?" Then he pulls out a gun and points it at us.

My eyes narrow and I quickly stand in front of Altair. Not feeling any fear, as I see the man try to use the gun as a scare tactic.

"Lady Abbey! Run! Get to the mansion, I'll hold him off!" Altair shouts at me.

"No, Altair." I snap at him.

I don't care if Altair can handle this guy on his own, I can't have this little kid with a grown man with a gun on my conscious.

I step forward to talk to the man. "Who the hell are you?" I growl. "What the hell do you want? Pft…Pointing a gun at some innocent civilians? Not the smartest idea there, pal. I'll call the cops."

The man chuckles as he raises the gun up higher, to me.

Just then, I hear a familiar voice. "Altair! Abbey!"

"Lord Dui!" Altair cheers.

The man's expression becomes grim. "Tch, an interloper… I don't want things to get hairy. Retreat!"

When the men spot Dui, they run away down the dirt path.

Dui comes over to us looking worried. "Are you okay?"

I look to Altair who nods.

"Yes." He says. "But, what are those people doing?"

"Apparently, humans are really into something called 'survival games'. There aren't a lot of people in this forest, so they started wandering around here to play their games." Dui explains.

I don't buy it, as I look over my shoulder, back down the trail the men ran off too. That gun he was holding was real, and if it was just a game someone would of said so and would of noticed we weren't apart of it.

I remain silent, as I turn back around to face Dui.

He smiles. "I don't think they'd attack you, but you should be careful when you come around here."

I look down at Altair. "Next time, I say we take the teleporting door."

Dui looks relieved. "Anyways, let's hurry and get inside. Scorpio's condition has gotten even worse."

I become worried, again. "What? Is he really doing that badly?"

Dui doesn't answer me, but in fact asks me his own question. "This is bad timing, but can I ask you a question?"

"Uh…sure?" I answer, curiously.

"Abbey, are you more worried about Scorpio, or about what's going to happen to you?"

"What?" I was unprepared for that and unsure of what he means, but I answer truthfully. "I'm worried about Scorpio of course."

"Good. I'm glad not all humans are selfish." Dui looks happy by my answer.

Altair laughs. "I wonder how Scorpio would react if he heard you say that."

"Well it's a good thing he isn't here then, and we're going to make sure he's not going o hear of it, right?" I jokingly threaten Altair.

Altair and Dui seem happy.

Then Dui comes closer to me and says quietly. "Please, Abbey…help Scorpio."

"Well what are we standing here for, let's hurry." I lightly smack Dui's shoulder as I run pass him, heading to the mansion.

Arriving at the mansion, I zoom through the foyer and run down a few corridors until standing in front of Scorpio's door.

I knock, and cautiously step in. "Scorpio?"

It's morning but the room is dim and it's there I see Scorpio lying in bed. With a worried Ichthys beside him.

"You guys took forever to get here!" Ichthys says.

Altair steps forward. "I'm sorry, Lord Ichthys. Some strange men appeared…"

"Strange men." Ichthys worriedly perks up at the sounds of things.

"Just some humans playing a survival game…" Dui explains.

"Oh, those lame army-looking guys." Ichthys realizes what Altair and Dui are talking about.

I walk over to the bedside, and kneel down to Scorpio's eye level as he lays there. "Scorpio?" I whisper.

When I call his name, Scorpio, moving lethargically and slowly, opens his eyes.

"Stupid woman…" He grunts. "Why…are…you…here?"

"We called her." Ichthys tells him. "We thought she might know how to help you."

"Tch…what a waste of time." Scorpio says.

"Besides, there's nothing better than having a girl with you when you're feeling weak." Ichthys says with a grin.

Scorpio groans. "This is all perfect, just freaking perfect."

"Well…I'm glad to see your condition hasn't affected your sour attitude." I mention. "I'll just go then…"

When I go to move away from the bed, Ichthys walks up to me.

"I know he doesn't sound like it, but he's happy to see you." Ichthys chuckles. "We're going to look for a way to help him recover. So, take care of him."

I look at Ichthys with doubt, but I sigh. "Fine…I understand, but anymore of this 'stupid woman; crap, and I'm going to smother him with a pillow." I say, turning back around to be at Scorpio's side.

"Cool! Later, Scorpio. Time for us loudmouths to make out retreat. Play nice you two!"

Surprisingly Scorpio doesn't respond, like he would usually do to Ichthys, better known as the 'problem child'.

Ichthys and Dui leave the room.

I look at Scorpio. "Are you in any pain?" I ask, soothingly.

"Not really…" He pauses as he takes a sharp breath. "It's just, I'm dizzy and my body feels kind of heavy."

Taking a closer look at him, I notice his complexion is pale, but his cheeks are burning red.

I sigh, knowing only one way of knowing. "Excuse me…" I extend my hand, placing it on his forehead.

Scorpio's eyes widen and his cheeks become even redder. "Y-you're not allowed to just touch me!"

Ignore his tantrum as I have the issue figured out. "Ah, I knew it…" I cross my arms and look at him. "Scorpio, you have a fever."

"A fever?" He repeats the words back to me.

I nod. "I guess gods don't get sick in the heavens then. Well, when humans are feeling tired, they become vulnerable which often then brings in viruses. Our body temperatures rise to fight the bad virus, so we can recover."

"I knew that." He pouts.

I chuckle, seeing him sulk like a child, then I sigh. "I guess you're going to tell me gods don't get fevers. But, the fact is, I just touched you and you have a temperature."

"Tch…your hands we're already warm, probably, so there's no way."

I raise an eyebrow at his poor excuse, as I remember a way that my own mother use to do to tell if I had a fever. "Fine, I know another way of knowing you have a temperature."

"Oh ya? How?" He glares.

"Are you prepared for what I'm about to do?" I ask.

"Shut up and get it over with." Scorpio averts his eyes.

I take a deep breath, feeling my own cheeks burn, as I'm unsure if I'm prepared for what I'm about to do. I lean over, hands and one knee propped up on his bed side, and place my lips lightly against his forehead. I leave them there for five seconds before pulling away.

"Yup, you have a temperature." I say.

"W-w-what the hell was that?" Scorpio does his best to yell but it comes out more like a croak.

"Relax. It's not what you think." I explain. "The best way of taking someone's temperature is using your lips. The lips have thin skin so it's more accurate to tell body temperature." I say tapping my upper lip.

"Stupid woman…"

I shake my head. "Don't worry you just need rest and your body will heal.

I turn to Altair who looks at me stunned. "Altair, can you bring me more blankets, hot water and a towel?"

"S-sure, right away!" He says and leaves the room in a hurry.

"This never would've happened to me in the heavens. I wish…I were back…in the heavens." Scorpio mutters weakly.

Just then I felt a twinge of sadness. Unsure of why I do, since I was fully prepared that he would leave anyway. Trying to shake the thoughts and feelings away I change the subject.

"You know, when you're sick the best thing to eat is apples? They have an high fibre and iron content" I tell him, remembering that was all I ate as a child whenever I was sick.

"Apples?"

I nod. "Yeah? You want one…but since you don't have any here, I'll have to go get some." I go to get up but Scorpio reaches out his hand.

"Your hand."

"Huh?"

"I'm a god, I can make an apple."

"But…you're tired. You shouldn't waste any more energy."

"Hurry up." He orders me in his weakly state that I find hard to decline to.

"Okay." I do as he says and give him my hand.

When I do he snaps his fingers. Even the sound of him snapping sounds weak.

"See? Look."

"Well would you look at that, it's an apple." I say as I see a apple appear and drop into his weak hand. "Sorry to sound like such a pain but I'm going to need a knife too."

"A knife?" Scorpio looks at me angrily. "You wouldn't…are you planning on taking advantage of me when I'm weak?!"

"What the—? No! you've got the wrong idea. I'm not going to attack you or anything, all right?" I reassure him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! It's not like I hate you."

 _Besides, If I wanted to I could easily take advantage of you just by using a pillow…_

Scorpio looks embarrassed and falls silent.

I look at him weirdly. "I just want the knife to peel the apple, okay?"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Scorpio snaps his tired fingers again, and a knife and plate appear.

I retrieve the supplies. "You're the one who assumed…" I mumble as I begin to peel the apple.

I recall how my mother use to peel the apple for me. Carefully peeling the apple, I cut each piece into the shape of a rabbit.

"Okay, here you go." I say, showing him the plate of rabbit apples.

"What is that? Gross." Scorpio shows a face of disgust.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." I wave the plate in front of his face.

"Why did you leave some of the skin? Am I supposed to hold it there?"

I roll my eyes. "It's a freaking rabbit! Those are the ears. Isn't it cute?"

Again, Scorpio shows a face of embarrassment, unsure on what to say.

"Anyway, go ahead. Eat it." I urge him.

Scorpio picks one of the rabbit apples off the plate and brings it to his mouth. And after glaring at it suspiciously for a few seconds he finally, yet, cautiously takes a bite.

I slowly lean in closer. "Soooo…. how is it?"

He looks up from his half-bitten apple. "… Not nasty." Then he finishes the whole thing in no time. "Give me another."

I smirk. "Scorpio, could…you be hungry? Altair told me about how being on earth uses up your energy. He said that, in order to recover your energy, you have to eat and sleep a little…"

"That's a possibility." Scorpio makes a face like he's remembering something from long ago, a face I know all to well from myself. "It's been a while since I've tasted something like that."

I question him, curious about what he means. "A while? But gods don't get hungry in the heavens, right?"

"You've got a lot of nerve. Don't ask prying questions."

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to." I innocently put up my hands.

 _I guess it was none of my business…I wouldn't like it either if people pried in on my business._

The apple must have given him energy from the sounds of his voice that was sounding so weak beforehand.

"Hey, I said give me more."

"Oh, here you go." I say handing him the rest of the cut-up apples.

After finishing all of it, he lays back down and he closes his eyes. After a while, his breathing changes which indicates that he's asleep.

Then I hear the door open and Altair comes in with the supplies I asked for.

"Lady Abbey, here's the blankets, water and towels."

"Thank you." I pat him on the head.

Altair asks. "Will he be okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, he'll be okay. He just ate an apple and now he's resting. See? He's sleeping soundly so he's probably feeling better already."

Altair breathes in relief. "Oh…thank you."

"It's nothing…really." I humbly say.

"Is it okay if I stay?"

"Sure, I think Scorpio would like it if you did. Why don't you go sit down?" I tell him.

Altair brings a chair over to the side of the bed and sits.

I begin, carefully trying not to wake him. I take the blankets and drape them over Scorpio, pulling them up to his chin.

As doing so I recall a lullaby my mother would hum and sing to me when I was ill. I know it made me feel better, so I quietly start to sing.

I dip the towel in the hot water, wring it out, then gently pat it on Scorpio's forehead and cheeks, before gently placing it on his forehead.

 _It's best to sweat and break the fever that way…_

As I wrap my task of taking care of Scorpio, my lullaby comes to an end.

"Wow, Lady Abbey, I didn't know you could sing." Altair says in awe.

I had completely forgot I had someone consciously present. O-oh…uh thanks." I shly say.

"That was so nice." He smiles.

I sit next to Altair and change the subject. "He's always yelling at me. I was surprised to see him too weak to do that today. But then again, you must be relieved he can't yell at you too."

Altair shakes his head emphatically from side to side. "Lord Scorpio gets angry at me because he cares about me. Besides, serving Lord Scorpio has always been a dream of mine."

"Your dream?"

"He's amazingly talented. I can't wait for his mark to be gone so he can return to the heavens."

I stare at Altair in disbelief as I think how Scorpio has a bad attitude and foul mouth, but despite all that, he's serious about his work, and has this child god looking up to him as a role model.

"Lord Scorpio is really strong! Lots of gods in the heavens admire him like I do. I mean it…you would never guess he used to be a human." Altair eyes sparkle as he talks on and on about Scorpio.

But it's what he said last the stands out to me. _He…used to be…a human?_ I can't help but turn my focused eyes onto the sleeping Scorpio, then back to Altair, making sure he said what he said.

"W-wait, you mean to tell me, that Scorpio was originally a human?" I ask Altair to clarify.

When Altair sees my reaction, all the blood drains from his face.


	24. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 8

"Altair…why are you blabbering on about things you shouldn't be?" Scorpio's voice chimes into the conversation.

I nearly jump out of my seat. "Holy—! You're awake!"

"Some idiot's loud voice woke me up."

I grit my teeth, and my expression that was once shocked has turned into an exasperated one, as I eye the nearest pillow.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"So, you'll just saying anything 'by accident'?!" Scorpio talks firmly as Altair trembles in fear.

I stand up. "Hey! You don't need to yell at him like that. He was just saying how much he admires you…sheesh…and besides, you're sick, Scorpio."

"Shut up. This is no concern of yours." Scorpio snaps as struggles to get up. "Altair, I'll forgive you for blabbing about something I didn't want to be known, if you forgive me for telling this stupid woman your secrets."

"Hey!" I pipe up, not before Altair worried responds.

"Huh? MY secrets…?"

Scorpio sighs deeply. "About how you still wet the bed even at your age, or about how you have a crush on the girl who serves the Department of Wishes…"

Altair panics as he frantically waves his arms around to get Scorpio to stop. "N-n-no! Sshh! You know about those things, Lord Scorpio?"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Scorpio says as I, in sync, mumble the exact phrase.

Altair turns bright red. "L-lady Abbey, did you hear what he just said?"

"Hm? What? Oh, sorry my mind elsewhere, I didn't quite catch what he said…" I act as if I didn't hear to reassure Altair.

"Phew…thank goodness. I'm safe." Altair calms down.

 _Poor kid…_ I sigh.

Scorpio looks at me then to Altair. "Altair, is it easy for you to forgive people who tell secrets you don't want told?"

Altair looks away from Scorpio's intense gaze. "Well…"

From the looks of things, Altair understands firsthand the gravity of what he said, and he regrets what he did from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm really sorry, Lord Scorpio." Altair says quietly, but genuinely,

"What's done is done." Scorpio says. "Altair, tell Dui and the others my power has returned. They're probably searching through all kinds of research books as we speak, trying to find a way to help me recover."

Altair jumps with excitement. "O-okay!" He bows politely to Scorpio before leaving the room.

"Huh…would you look at that, you can be a kind god."

Realizing that Scorpio wasn't so much as getting angry with Altair, but in fact teaching the child a lesson.

Scorpio glares. "What are you talking about?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Forget it." I then take the cloth that was once on Scorpio's forehead and fold it neatly on the rim of the bowl that's now filled with lukewarm water. "More importantly…" I pause, whether or not my question may trigger him but I decide to ask anyways. "Did you…really use to be human?"

Scorpio scoffs. "So, what if I did?"

"I don't mean anything by it, it's just, I can't believe it is all. That you, were actually a human."

"Sorry to surprise you." He says sarcastically.

My next question is more serious. "Do you…. still have memories for when you were a human?" I ask him, sincerely.

Scorpio looks at me shocked, and pauses for a moment. "It was too long ago. I forgot."

I read his face and it's clear to me that it's a touchy subject, one he doesn't want to share but instead try to really forget.

"Okay." I don't push him and make a comment to try and lighten up the mood. "Funny, a god who use to be a human, hates humans."

However, I was wrong to think saying such a thing could lighten up the mood but instead it was like I landed in a mind field the way Scorpio glares at me.

"I was originally human, so what? Prideful, sneaky, filthy humans are always selfish thinking of nothing but themselves. The fact that I was one of them in the past is unbearable humiliation."

I stand there shocked as his words hit me like someone was chucking rocks at me. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trail off and avoid his gaze.

Although, it only makes me curious as to why he feels that way. But I know better than to ask. It would be nothing more than putting salt into the wound.

"But…if I may say, you must understand humans to some extent if you…use to be one." I state.

"What 'understanding' are you talking about? Polite lies? Flattery?" His expression grows angrier and darker. "Like what you said to Altair before, I wouldn't call lying like it's nothing 'understanding'."

"Lying?" I question him.

"You lied, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Now I feel myself not only confused but getting angry as well.

"Before, when Altair asked you if you had heard what I'd said or not, why didn't you answer truthfully and say what you had heard?"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now? A small white lie to spare a innocent child's feelings, and you're getting butthurt over it?" I step closer, my voice growing louder.

"You'd better not 'accidently' mention Vega or wetting the bed to Altair. Gods are infinitely pure compared to humans. Altair would be hurt if he found out you lied to him."

"I'm fully aware, Scorpio." I bark back to him.

Scorpio wears a grin. "How hypocritical. Typical filthy human. Don't make me laugh."

"Stop—!"

"Fine, explain."

"It's called being thoughtful. Maybe you should take note that there are times when it's kinder to pretend not to know something…I didn't want Altair to be embarrassed, so I thought it would be better if I pretended not to hear."

"I wonder. Did you really do that for his sake?" his words are cold. "The truth is, being a former human makes it even more difficult to understand humans."

I stand there, fists clenched, teeth gritting, eyes glaring. It only proves that me and this former human will never see eye to eye. And it only makes me realize how stupid it was for me to wish that I could get to know him better.

While I think of this Scorpio, gracefully reaches his hand out to touch my collarbone, his fingers tips moving down to my chest, my arm instinctively moves and smacks his hand away.

He lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "Anxiety, sadness, uncertainty… In your heart of hearts, those are the feelings you're experiencing towards me right now." His face turns stern. "Even if I weren't a god. Even if I were just a human my values would never be compatible with yours."

 _Damn him and his mind reading…_

I grab one of his pillows and throw it at him. "Shut up! Jerk!" I storm out of the room in a huff.

In my fit of rage when I exit the room and make my way down the hall I bump into someone.

"O-oh, sorry." I say flustered and look up to see a man in the Department of Punishments uniform. "Uh…you're a god, right?" I stupidly ask.

The instant I meet his gaze, his eyes suck me in. His sharp grey eyes. I come to notice the unique purple and blue-ish long hair that he has tied back in a ponytail that drapes over his right shoulder.

He speaks. "I'm Zyglavis, ruler of Libra. I work for the Depart of Punishments. Are you the reincarnated goddess Altair and the others speak of?"

 _Zyg…Zygle…Zyglavis…wow that's a name._

I pronounce the name a few more times in my head before getting it right. And according to Altair, Zyglavis is a high-ranking god, to which no one disobeys him.

 _And what the hell is with these gods and being so much more attractive than normal humans? It's a god thing isn't it? Lucky bastards…_

"So…why are you here? If you don't mind me asking? You didn't commit a sin did you?" I ask, hoping I don't have to put up with another god.

He finds my question amusing. "Pffft…no, of course not."

"Oh, good. So…I'm guessing you came to check on Scorpio?"

"You could say that. I've never made it a habit of coming down to Earth. However, with six gods branded and thrown out of the heavens, this is quite an unusual situation. I've come to see how they're doing."

When he finishes speaking and moves to leave, a sudden question comes to mind and I stop him.

"Um…excuse me…" I timidly say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Well… if it's not rude or disrespectful to ask but…exactly how many former humans are there among the gods?"

Zyglavis remains quiet for a moment. "…I see you've heard about Scorpio."

I scratch the back of my head, awkwardly. "Yeah…"

Zyglavis nods. "Do you want to know more about Scorpio."

"No." I immediately reply.

Zyglavis tilts his head and smiles. "Don't lie to me."

My heart pounds as I ramble. "Well, sure I want to know, but it's not any of my business and I don't want Mr. grumpy-pants in there getting all mad at me…. again."

"When I say he was human, you probably imagine he lived a peaceful life, like you. But his life wasn't as tranquil as you would imagine. Not even a god would be able to deal with the cruelty he lived through…"

I stand there, not knowing what to say, so I just listen.

"As soon as Scorpio was born, his own father sold him to a certain organization."

I feel my heart jump in my throat, and I feel sick. "An…organization…" I breath.

"A group of assassins."

"Oh…"

"That organization raise him to be a soldier, a killing machine. They called him by a number. He never had a name and never knew a parent's love. Regardless of how he might have felt or what he might have wanted. The only way he could survive was by killing people. If he refused, he would die himself."

My mouth is dry, and I feel my hands trembling as I listen. Scorpio's story has aspects that sound similar to a story of my own.

"He never lived a typical peaceful human life. Instead, he killed people everyday just to survive."

"He did what he did in order to live another day…" I mumble, as if every emotion inside me faded and I'm nothing but an empty shell.

"Why was I born…his prayers reached the king of the heavens and he was made into a god. The king had never made a human into a god before and, after, Scorpio, never did again."

I gulp, as my hands don't stop trembling,

"He's the purest, most skilled god in the Department of Punishments. He has an eye for punishing humans. That only one who lived through human cruelty could have. If Scorpio hadn't been made into a god…The Department of Punishments…no, the entirety of the heavens would be in trouble. That is all to say…if you can erase Scorpio's sin. I'd be grateful if you could quickly take the necessary steps to do so."

"Yeah…I'll get right on that." I mumble.

 _If I knew exactly how to do so…_

Me and Zyglavis both turn when we hear a door open. Scorpio walks out of his room.

"Zyglavis! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Zyglavis says with a smirk. "To see how you're getting along on this abominable earth."

 _Great, another God who hates earth._

"I hear earth has done you in pretty good. But it does seem your mark has faded quite a bit."

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"I feel his power quite a but more now than I did when he was first exiled."

Scorpio doesn't say anything in response.

I'm puzzled by the reaction Scorpio has, recalling how he first noticed his mark fading, he was so happy.

"But, you know… This isn't like you. You know this woman is the key. Why are you distancing yourself from her?"

"Sometimes it gets annoying when you spend to much time together." I grumble and kick the ground with a pout.

"Losing sight of your goal means walking down a path of your own destruction. Or do you feel guilty that you don't want to be around thus human?"

Again, Scorpio doesn't respond to Zyglavis' curt query.

"You understand, don't you?" Zyglavis presses. "If you sin any more on top of what you've already done it won't matter how popular you are in the heavens, you won't be allowed to return. Do the very best you can to return to the heavens as soon as possible. Also, regarding about the strange fellows loitering around the mansion. Well, I'm sure you've realized…"

Zyglavis stops himself from speaking anymore than he has. He takes one more look at Scorpio and I before walking off down the hallway.

I'm invited back into Scorpio's room,

"Humph…nobody knows when to shut their big mouths…" Scorpio grumbles.

He seems a little annoyed, but not nearly as cold and distant as before. And little by little he starts to talk.

He looks at me, holding my stare to his own. "…something happened a while back when I was working a job in the heavens."

I raise my hand to stop him. "Scorpio…it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

He shakes his head and continues. "I found out that, in a certain country on Earth, an army of hired mercenaries had started massacring a large number of people."

I carefully listen to Scorpio as he speaks.

"Their actions triggered my memories of what happened to me when I was a human. However, no matter what happens on earth, gods are prohibited from selfishly interfering. But a part of me couldn't stand by and idly watch."

I caught on even before Scorpio had to say it. It was when that he used a forbidden power.

Dui's words echo, as I recall him saying back when we first met. _"Scorpio committed the sin of using a 'forbidden power'. Abbey…, when you chose Scorpio, you pretty much entered into a contract. So, now you are obligated to erase Scorpio's sin."_

I truck a strand of hair behind my ear. "But… you ended up doing something good. How was that a sin? You said it yourself those mercenaries were killing people and you had to punish them, right?"

"God's cannot directly affect events on Earth because of personal feelings. The Department of Punishments is only allowed to act after our plans have been approved by the king."

 _Ah…that makes a little more sense… so these gods can't just punish whoever they want._

"Using all that power left me pretty damaged as well. After that, the king branded me with a mark and sent me down here."

I somehow still find it wrong that Scorpio was the one punished for this. The laws of the heavens only confuse me.

I take a deep breath. "You want to return to the heavens, right?"

"Yeah. The heavens…No, the Department of Punishments is where I belong."

Being a god, living in the heavens, working in the Department of Punishments…Scorpio must not have ever felt truly alive during his life as a human. No one has ever valued him as a human. It wasn't until he was transformed into a god did his life have meaning.

"Why are you looking so sad for? You better not cry."

"What?" I gasp, and touch my rim of my eyes.

I didn't realize it until Scorpio mentioned it but, I did in fact feel sad and it was showing, to the point where I could feel tears caught in the corner of my eyes.

"S-sorry, I'm going to leave now." I say in a hurry as I speed walk out the door and leave the mansion by connecting doors to my apartment.

I return to my apartment, feeling as if I haven't been here in ages. Although, the feeling lingers longer as I immediately grab my truck keys and take a drive into the city, to my work.

The restaurant is empty, and I see Jack at the bar, cleaning some glasses. He spots me, and I wave at him as I make my way over, making myself comfortable on one of the bar stools.

"Hi...Jack." I say, my voice quiet.

Jack smiles and makes me up a drink. "How you doin', kiddo?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry for missing work today…I—"

Jack holds up a hand. "I don't want t hear it. Sometimes you need a personal day, and by the look on your face, it seems you needed it."

I smile weakly. "Thanks…I'll make it up to you and everyone. I promise."

Jack nods and walks to the kitchen.

I take a sip of my drink, as I sit there alone, hearing the faint jazz music play over the speakers.

I sigh as I recall everything from today, that I'll be sure to write down in my journal when I get home.

 _Seems like it's something new everyday with that god…_

 _A god who was a former human, who hates humans. As laughable as that may seem, I find that he has a good reason…_

I think over the story Zyglavis told me earlier about Scorpio.

 _I never once assumed Scorpio lived a normal tranquil life, I was still getting over the fact that this human-hater was in fact a human once…_

I breath a sigh as my own memories are being triggered.

 _He never experienced a parent's love…maybe that was for the better…_

 _When your fully aware of that love, and have nothing but experienced it…everything is broken, lost, painful, torturous…when its taken away from you. But I know it doesn't make it better though when you never even experienced it._

 _The cruelty he lived through, huh? He did what he did to survive, and I can respect him for that. I bet he would never believe me if I told him what I went through in order to survive…_

 _No matter what life or death situation you may be in, you always find a way out… You do what it takes to survive…_

Thinking these thoughts only makes me see that humans and gods are not that much different. If only they could see of what we look like that has us be similar in that way… but I only realize now that maybe it's not all about what we see but more so of what we feel.

 _Scorpio would …_ I get stuck on thinking of word that would best describe his reaction, but the word never comes. _He would just get super pissed off if I said that I could relate to him on some level with what he's gone through…_

 _I can hear him say 'how dare you! How could a stupid, filthy human like you think they could relate to an almighty powerful god, like me'_

I mock Scorpio with a bad impression of him in my thoughts that I can't help but chuckle.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I hear a beautiful voice call out from beside me.

I jump and turn to see a tall, gorgeous woman. Her long brown locks bounce with each movement she makes, her eyes narrow in an intimidating way, but her beauty is hard to look away from.

"Oh…uh…no. Go ahead." I said, gesturing to the seat next to me.

She smiles widely. "Thanks."

Taking a seat, I hear the clinking of jewelry she wears on her fingers and wrists. She adjusts her short, champagne cocktail dress as she sits.

I turn back around and take another sip of my drink, as I feel uncomfortable to have a woman who very well could be a model or something sitting beside me, a plain-Jane looking girl.

"Sorry, this might sound odd…" The woman begins to speak to me.

"Hm?" I look over at her.

"You just look so familiar…" She leans in closer, staring deeply into my eyes. "Do I know you?" She asks.

"Uh…I don't think so." Saying as I would know If I knew someone like her. "Sorry…"

"Hm…interesting." She says, leaning back in her seat, tapping her long fingernails against the counter, slowly synching up with the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"Okay." I awkwardly say, looking down at my drink.

The tapping doesn't stop, and it's all I hear, and it feels as if time has stopped and I can feel my heart pounding.

"Abbey."

A voice calls and I look up to see Jack who stares at me worriedly.

"What?" I ask.

"You okay?" He looks at me concerned.

"Um, yeah why?"

"You've been sitting there, totally zoned out. I didn't think I put that much alcohol in your drink."

"Shut up and do your job. The lady next to me needs your service." I say pointing beside me.

"What lady?" Jack asks.

I turn my head to see the lady gone, and the stool she was sitting in was empty.

"What the…" I mumble.

"Maybe you should head home. Get some sleep." Jack tells me, sliding my drink away from me and replacing it with a glass of water.

I groan. "Fine..." Gulping down the glass of water, I say my farewell to Jack and head home, as I don't know what to think of tis crazy day.


	25. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 9

A few days pass, and when I'm done work I make an uninvited visit to the house of the gods.

"Lady Abbey!" Altair meets me in the foyer, surprised by my presence.

"Uh, hey…sorry for just showing up out of the blue."

"Aww…you came all the way here but Scorpio's not home."

"O-oh, okay. Well, just thought I'd pop in and say hi. I guess I'll just leave"

"Abbey?" Dui calls me from the staircase.

"Oh…hi." I greet.

"I was just about to have some tea. Won't you join me?" Dui asks politely.

I stammer. "U-um…are you sure?"

"Of course." Dui nods. "Altair, do you think you could make some tea for us?"

Altair is delighted by the task. "Sure! I'll make it right away!"

I follow Dui to the living room and take a seat on one of the large sofa's. Feeling overwhelmed by the luxurious furniture, I fidget my hands in my lap.

However, no sooner do I just start to relax to relax Ichthys appears. For some reason, he's carrying tea and some delicious-looking snacks.

"Long time no see. Doing well?" He kindly asks.

"Hey, Ichthys." I give a little wave.

"Hm…? What happened to Altair?" Dui asks.

Ichthys smiles. "Oh, he had to do something."

Setting down the tea set, Ichthys begins to pour the tea.

"Here you go." He says handing me a steaming teacup.

I nod and take the delicate cup. "Thank you." I watch as Ichthys lays out some of the snacks and I chuckle. "That reminds me, gods don't get hungry, right?"

One of the snacks being a cherry pie that Ichthys lays out before Dui.

"I realized that eating helps us recover energy, though." Dui says happily as picking up a cherry.

"Yeah, Scorpio's been eating nothing but apples lately." Ichthys comments.

I stop myself before taking a sip of tea. "What?"

Dui adds in. "But he always demands them to be cut in a certain way. I feel bad for Altair."

 _They can't seriously mean Scorpio wants his apples to be cut into rabbits?_

I quietly chuckle to myself as the thought of Scorpio actually liking something of the sorts.

"There's something in your hair, Abbey." Ichthys says. "I'll get it."

"Huh? Oh…uh, thanks." I murmur.

Ichthys then touches my hair and I suddenly hearing an snap echo through the room.

When I expect to see Scorpio, instead see that Ichthys is gone and a smiling Altair takes his place. Weirdly, I look at Altair and glance around the room trying to figure out where the snap came from.

"So, did you come to see Scorpio?" Dui suddenly asks.

"Uh…yeah." I reply, still looking around the room. "I know I wasn't summoned but, I just wanted to talk to him."

Dui slightly tilts his head. "Hmm…you don't…like Scorpio, do you, Abbey?"

As I sip my tea and hear the words that Dui just asked I gasp, causing the tea to go down the wrong and I cough hysterically.

"W-w-what?! N-no!" I answer quickly, trying to catch my breath. "I was just simply wondering about some things!"

Dui smiles cheekily. "Hmm…"

"So, uh…Zyglavis told me about Scorpio's past."

Dui's expression is full of sadness all of a sudden. "What he said was true. As far back as Scorpio can remember, he was raised to be a killer."

"To which his prayers were answered by the king…and Scorpio the human was made into a god."

"Yes. It's not something that happens very often." Dui nods. "He may have been a human before but now he's so powerful and talented. He's worked his way up to a high-ranking position. I don't think there's any other god like him."

"You don't say…" I listen to Dui, seeing another side to Scorpio.

"He really is a hard worker, and he's strong and kind. I look up to him a lot."

"Me too!" Altair excitedly cheers and hugs me innocently.

I pat his head and Altair then comfortably lays his head down in my lap and starts rolling around.

"Uh…" Surprised by the sudden affection from the god-child, I don't bother saying anything as I know he's just a boy so his actions don't make me uncomfortable.

 _Weird…This is a new side to him. He's always going on and acting like a tough god. Oh well._

I return to the conversation. "So, everyone in Punishments really loves and respects Scorpio, huh?"

Dui smiles happily as I praise Scorpio.

In the distance, as if coming from the hallway, we hear the sounds of footsteps.

"Oh, Scorpio's back." Dui says.

"Crap…" Altair whispers loud enough for me to hear.

The footsteps grow closer and the door to the living room opens.

Scorpio immediately notices me. "What? You're here?" Then he shows a wicked smile. "Showing up before I summon you huh? You're not so useless sometimes."

"Gee…thanks." I mumble and set down my tea cup. "I take it then you were planning on summoning me today?"

"Obviously. I've got a number of backed up work to do." He complains.

"So that must mean your feeling better." I smile.

Scorpio scoffs. "I can't sleep forever."

Altair then pipes up. "It's thanks to Abbey's apples, right?"

Suddenly Scorpio's cheeks turn bright pink.

Dui chuckles.

Scorpio then puts on a glare. "Hey, Altair."

A cheeky Altair stands up continues to smile. "Wh-what is it, Lord Scorpio?"

"When did you start wearing those hideous socks?" Scorpio asks, glaring down at Altair's feet.

"Oh crap…I haven't used my powers in so long. I totally forget about my feet!" Altair laughs. "You're to good, Scorpio! Ya' got me!"

"Altair? Are you okay?" I ask, weirded out by how Altair is speaking to Scorpio all of a sudden.

Dui speaks with his kind smile. "You should be more careful, Abbey."

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

Just then I hear a loud pop and the area around me is filled with smoke.

I cough. "W-what the hell is going on?"

"Prank success!" Ichthys pops out of the smoke with a grin.

"Ichthys? What happened to Altair?" I ask looking around as the smoke clears.

Through the open living room doors, Altair walks in.

"Did someone call me?" He asks.

"What the…how did you…" I begin to ask pointing from Ichthys to Altair.

"Ichthys said he would carry in the tea and snacks for me, so, I stayed in the other room." He explains, innocently.

It all connects as I realized what the snapping was earlier and why Ichthys disappeared and Altair appeared out of the blue.

"That problem child." Scorpio says as I share his irritated glare to Ichthys.

"You use your powers to transform?" I say in a growl as I feel slightly embarrassed for allowing Ichthys as Altair to lay in my lap.

"Come on, if I don't use my powers every once in a while, my body will atrophy! And Abbey's lap makes such a comfy pillow!"

"Why you—" I inch closer ready to hit Ichthys so quickly jumps back, waving his hands in front of him innocently.

"You guys may not be able to use your powers, but you can still do paperwork. Quit playing around and get to freaking work." Scorpio barks orders at the two gods.

In synch Dui and Ichthys respond. "Okay."

Scorpio turns to Altair. "Can you clean up in here?"

Altair nods. "Okay!"

After being scolded by Scorpio, Dui and Ichthys both return to their rooms. The once Altair finishes cleaning up, Scorpio and I are left alone in the living room.

I sit there in an awkward silence, patting my hands on my knees, looking around room.

"Stupid woman." Scorpio is the first to speak. "They were just messing with you to kill time. Don't be so gullible."

"Er…sorry." I say as being scolded myself by Scorpio. "What are we doing for today's job?" I ask to change to move on to something else.

"Oh yeah…we're leaving right away. Today's target is a young man." Scorpio says, his hand ready to snap. "Hey." He calls to me.

I jump up. "Oh right!" I say quickly coming to his side and offering my hand.

Scorpio instantly grabs me by the wrist and snaps loudly.

After that dizzy moment I usually get when we end up teleporting, we arrive. I think.

I look around. "We're…on…a Ferris wheel? What in the world are we doing here?" I ask, seeing as how I'm now stuck in an enclosed space with Scorpio.

"Tch, it didn't work." Scorpio clicks his tongue as he seems annoyed.

"What didn't work?"

"That."

Following Scorpio's line of sight, I spot another couple riding the Ferris wheel. Making out intensely as they enjoy their ride.

"O-okay…that I didn't need to see." I quickly turn away, looking out towards the view. "And, what exactly is the problem with that?"

"That man is a con artist. He tricks lonely women into marrying them and makes off with their money. And that stupid woman is so obsessed with having an affair with him that she's neglecting her little kid."

"What the hell? How pathetic." I turn back to the couple as I glare.

"What I really wanted to do was get here a little earlier and make the car they're riding in fall."

"Ah yes, another very cruel plan." I sigh.

"You think that's cruel?" Scorpio looks at me.

I shrug. "Well…I mean as long as you don't kill them."

"That con artist has hurt dozens of women, and that woman's little brat is at home, alone right now because of him."

I raise my hands up. "Okay fine. But maimedly injuring people shouldn't be an option if they haven't injured anyone themselves. Just warn them or something."

 _It was different from that man with the knife, he planned on hurting people, physically, so I saw no other way than to physically hurt hum back. But this couple, if they got hurt or injured, I see that going a but to far…_

 _Even if that woman is a cheater… what about her kid? How would her kid react to hear about their mother being hurt, hospitalized or even dead? No one should have to go through that…_

Thinking about it I can feel my heart go out to the child.

Scorpio snaps. "If that lowlife was capable of regret, I never would've gotten permission to punish him."

I prop my elbow up on the side of the car, resting my chin in my hand as I look outside. Knowing there was no sense in arguing them him, unless we want what happened last time I got involved.

If I don't do my job, this will go on my record as a mistake. Don't get in my way this time." He orders me.

"Fine, just tell me when we're done here." I say calmly, not bothering to look at Scorpio.

"Honestly though, isn't it about time they take a break?" Scorpio says as he still watches the disgusting couple.

I chuckle. "I can't believe you're still watching."

Scorpio sighs. "Screw it."

From the corner of my eyes I see Scorpio stand up from his side and move to sit down next to me.

"What the…why are you sitting over here, the cart is going to lean and rock." I tell him.

"Then you go over there." He points to the spot he was just sitting.

"What kind of logic is that? I don't want to sit there and watch that couple get it on!" I rest my back against the side of the car as I talk to Scorpio, irritated.

"There's no room in here." Scorpio says as he keeps adjusting himself, somehow getting up in my personal space.

I feel my heart pound in my chest. "Will you quit moving! You're making it worse! I don't have any space in here either."

No matter how much me and Scorpio move around, stubbornly not moving from out spots in the small car, we sit side by side, much like any couple would.

From later afternoon to night, the couple me and Scorpio we are targeting, kept making out and continued to ride the Ferris wheel. However, finally they get off and Scorpio and I follow them. Unfortunately, Scorpio's clothes are drawing a lot of attention from kids.

As more and more children gather and stare they talk among themselves, referring to Scorpio as some sort of superhero.

A group of children walk up to Scorpio.

"Hey, mister, what's your superpower?"

"Are you going to fight bad guys?"

Scorpio heaves a sigh of frustration. "Goddamn it, I can't use my powers with these kids around."

I lightly smack his arm. "Scorpio, watch your language in front of the—"

"Run!" Scorpio says as he grabs my arm.

"Wait—ow!" I yelp from the way Scorpio yanked on me, I rolled my ankle.

"Damn it, woman! Let's go!" Scorpio opens his arms and scoops me up in them.

He begins running, and I can see his cheeks are that cute shade of pink again.

Noticing my stare, he locks eyes with me. "What're you blushing for? I'm doing this because I have to!"

Not realizing until now that my cheeks are warmer than usual, due to the fact that I'm being carried like a princess, I avert my eyes and I wonder.

 _Does Scorpio talk tough to hide his embarrassment?_

As that thought cross my mind, I can't help but smile when I think of Scorpio's rude talk to be kind of cute.

"And wipe that dumb smile off your face."

"I am not!" I say, when in fact I can feel my wide grin.

"We're going to head into those shadows over there and I'm going to count to three and we're going to teleport."

"Okay!" I hold on to Scorpio and look behind us as we see the group of children chase after us.

I can't help but laugh.

"Quit laughing." Scorpio yells.

I shake my head as I try to speak in between my laughter. "I-I'm sorry…Scorpio, but this is just to ridiculous…haha!"

However, Scorpio doesn't find this amusing.

"Bunch of freaking brats…" Scorpio murmurs.

"Wait, Mr. Hero!" One of the children yell out.

"Filthy brats…I'll make you pay for making me run like this!" Scorpio curses.

Eventually, we shake off the kids and run into the shadows of a nearby building and shrubbery. And on the count of three Scorpio snaps his fingers.

For a moment everything is dark, but that soon fades and I see I'm still in Scorpio's arms. We're both on top of a tower, overlooking the amusement park.

"Whoa!" I feel myself cling to Scorpio as I quickly took a peek over the edge. "W-we're up pretty high…"

"Quit squirming." He growls. "If you move again, I'll drop you."

I look at him with a exasperated expression. "No, you won't because then you won't be able to use your powers."

Scorpio's eyebrow twitches as he glares. "Enough chitchat. Let's finish the job and leave."

"Fine by me." I mumble.

I follow Scorpio's eyes to a roller coaster, figuring the couple must be there,

I sigh. "All, right. Well better punish them now, right?"

"That's my job." He says, raising his hand and snaps his fingers once.

However, as I felt I was prepared to watch the punishment commence, my line of sight is covered and everything is black. I realize Scorpio is covering my eyes with his hand. My heart beat reaches my ears and I can't hear anything going on around me.

"Uh…Scorpio?" I call out to him, calmly. "What are you doing?"

"Are…you okay?" He asks, with a kindness in his tone.

I feel my words caught in my throat as I was not expecting to hear those words come from Scorpio.

After a moment, he slowly removes his hand, and when I'm able to see again I see no sign of the remains of the punishment Scorpio brought down on the couple.

I shift my gaze to Scorpio.

"I won't tell you to get use to it…but my work is what gives my life meaning…" He tells me.

I gently smile. With a genuine response. "It's okay…I understand."

Still cooped up in his arms, I can feel and hear Scorpio breathing next to me, and I realize that I've grown comfortable in this position and I quickly look away, filled with embarrassment.

"Time to go. Now." He grumbles. "If I spend any more time touching filthy humans, I'll never be able to get clean."

"Ah, there you go again." I shake my head with a sigh.

He yells. "Shut up. You've got some nerve. Quit acting like you know me."

"Geez, relax. I didn't mean it that way." I snap back.

I roll my eyes and look away from him, as he does the same. However, as we stand on top of that tower, overlooking the amusement park lights, under the starry sky, my pounding heart never seems to ease.


	26. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 10

The next day, I'm back at work. Although, I can't help but be in a foul mood. I chalk it up to be because I didn't get enough sleep…

I didn't get enough sleep because I was busy writing….

I was busy writing because my mind was completely on Scorpio and it somehow was impossible to think about anything else.

It was just so different than our usual interactions of bickering back and forth, the way he held me in his arms and covered my eyes so I didn't see the punishment go through, and the kind way he spoke to me with such a gentle expression. I believed we gotten closer but then he was back to his foul-mouth harsh self when we parted ways.

 _"Shut up. You think you know me? You've got some nerve."_

I play back to that moment yesterday.

It shouldn't be all that surprising of that attitude of his, but when you think you have become so close to someone, that barrier has been taken down, it gets put right back up again and you can't help but wonder, what happened?

Perhaps its better this way though, I have a barrier of my own that was coming down when I felt Scorpio and I were getting closer. It's scary to think about, so perhaps Scorpio is just scared?

But I know we're only this close for the sake of erasing his mark and getting him back into the heavens. He's going to have to leave, we both knew this from the start and it was foolish of me to think that things could be like this forever…or something more?

A human and a god? How stupid of me to even have that cross my mind.

"Ugh…whatever, I'm overthinking this." I sigh, while I clear one of the tables,

"Hey, Abbey!" Hannah calls for me.

I lift my head. "Hm?"

"Are you okay? You've been in a daze, deep in thought all evening. Did something happen? I think that table is clean enough, dear." She comes over, concern in her eyes.

I blink a few times to realize what she meant. "Huh?"

Hannah giggles at my oblivious reaction. "It's squeaky clean that I can see my reflection. No customer will want to sit at any other table but this one."

I look at the table, then back to her. "S-sorry, Hannah. I guess my mind has been elsewhere."

"Jack and I could tell from that much just by looking." She states, as she glances back at Jack who is working the bar.

I quickly move on to the next table and start cleaning it.

Hannah follows. "I know Jack and I have brought this up before but, you know you can talk to one of us, if you want."

I stop what I'm doing and look Hannah in the eyes. She holds that genuine, motherly quality to her that it makes me want to say, but I know that I can't.

I simply smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. But I'm all right."

Taking the dirty dishes from the table I swiftly move by her and head to the kitchen. However, even with my back turned, I can still feel her worrisome eyes bore into the back of my head.

I continue my daily work routine as best as I can before I close up the restaurant. As I exit the building from the back door, keys in my hand as I see my truck ahead. However, I notice someone hidden in the shadows, and it's not until I get closer that they show themselves from the lighting of the street lamp.

It's the suspicious man from before. The weird pedo-mustache guy dressed in army clothes that him and his men were just playing 'survival games' according to Dui.

By instinct I place my keys in-between my fingers as I know something is not right with this guy. I avoid eye contact but still in my peripherals keep watch on him as I hop in my truck and check my mirrors to see the man has disappeared. Taking in a breath thinking I've might have just imagined it, I start up my truck and take my usual back-road route home.

Driving along the quiet, narrow roads, I see something on the side of the road. Nervous it might be an animal I slow down my truck in case it decides to jump out. However, my headlights catch it and I find it to be a little boy. I slam on my breaks and put my truck in park.

However, I don't get out. I look around as something doesn't feel right.

 _How the hell did this kid get all the way out here? There are no houses…_

 _Is he a runaway?_

I pull out my phone to call the cops and with my luck my phone doesn't have enough battery life to even make a call. So, I decide it's up to me.

"Hey, kid?" I call out to the young boy as I get out of my truck and cautiously make my way over. "You okay? Are you lost?"

The boy's back is facing me. Although, once he hears my voice he turns around to face me. His face is stoic.

I stop, dead in my tracks. I'm unprepared when the boy charges me and grabs me by the wrist.

"What the fu—?! Get away from me!" I try to push the kid off as I yell.

The kid immediately let's go, his expression doesn't change and I stumble back, suddenly feeling someone wrap and arm around me and with their other hand cover my mouth with a cloth.

A raspy voice from behind me speaks. "We've captured the suspicious woman. Heading back to base now."

My eyes widened as a sense of panic and dread washes over me. I jab my elbows into the stranger's stomach and step on his foot, doing so as hard as I could. But as doing so I happen to inhale, and I breathe in something with a medicinal smell.

I fumble forward as I'm let go, hearing the stranger groan in pain. I spin around and I'm seeing double, and the world is shifting before my eyes. Nonetheless through my dizzy state, I happen to see the man from before again.

"Y-you…What…the…" I slur my words as I'm trying to keep steady.

The man steps closer to me as the little boy joins him. "Feisty one she is. Oh well, let's get her in the van now. You help."

The boy nods. "Okay."

Even in the dark of night my world grows dim as these two figures come closer. I feel my self collapse to the ground, unable to move.

 _No…not again…please…not again._ I beg in my thoughts as my vision changes to some point in my past again.

 _Outrageous orange and yellow flames flicker behind me as I'm laying there in the dirt, crying, pleading for help as the young girl that I was. Strange hooded people emerge from the shadows and approach me…_

Then everything goes black.

 ** _Sometime Later…_**

I wake up with an intense headache with a start.

It was as if someone bashed my head with a hammer.

Opening my eyes everything is black, as it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust and I see I'm in fact in a building, but not quite sure what kind of building it is, for it looks abandoned/

Trying to get up off the cold, hard cemented ground, I find it difficult to do so when my hands are bounded with thick, itchy rope.

"Goddamn it…" I whisper.

Looking around I try to find something that could be of use, but I remain where I am when I hear an unpleasant, metallic sound near my ear.

"Don't move…" A calm voice says.

I look beside me and its the young boy from before stands beside my, holding a very large, intimidating gun to my head.

"You…" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Move any more and you're dead." He raises the gun, moving it closer to me, his index finger on the trigger.

"All right you little shit, calm down." I inch back as I roll my eyes.

 _This is no survival game…_

 _I knew something was wrong._

 _And now there is a chance I'm going to die…. perfect. Just freaking perfect._

There's another sound, like a large metallic door opening, and the suspicious man walks in.

"Ah, good, your awake." He says with a shit-eating-grin.

"No, I've just mastered to act conscious while I'm still sleeping…" I scoff at his obvious observation. "So, do I dare ask who you are and about your evil plan?"

Asking so as I think of this entire situation out of a cliché movie or TV show.

"We won't be interrupted here. Now, how about you call that man you were with?" He says to me, stepping closer.

Puzzled, I look at him. "What man?"

Anger takes over as he grips my chin. "The man you were with! The man with the black hair!" He shoves my face away.

I move my jaw around as I still feel his grip on my face before speaking.

 _Scorpio?_

The man paces. "What kind of powers does he have Or, does he use some kind of special technology? How in the world did he move that man 10 yards just by snapping his fingers?!"

 _Crap. So, he did see that…_

Keeping my reaction calm, I raise an eyebrow at the man. "Whoa, ever heard of ladies first? Who are you? What the hell do you want?" I repeat, with a more serious and tough tone.

The man listens this time and gets a kick from my interest, he smiles, like I've stroked his ego. "We're the members of a secret world-wide terrorist organization. I'm the boss."

"Are you serious?" I end up chuckling. "You know, I'm starting to believe that 'survival game' thing may be more believable instead." I mock at his response.

"Listen here, I don't think your in any position to be talking to someone like me that way." He growls and with a nudge of his head I feel the kid press the barrel of the gun to my temple.

"And…this kid is a member, too?" I ask.

"He was sold to us when he was a baby. We're raising him to be a solider. He's very important to us. He's a living weapon."

I choke on my words as I'm thrown back to Scorpio's past, and my heart feels heavy.

"You've got good instincts, girl… are you a spy?" He asks gruffly.

"What the—? No!" I snap at him.

 _Actuall,y I'm an ex-goddess._

"Then how about that man? He didn't give off the vibe of an ordinary person."

"Because he's not…he's a god." I say, knowing fully well he wasn't going to believe me.

"Don't you play games with me, girl." He's back to being frustrated with my replies. "Call that bastard here, now!"

 _Funny how I'm not dead yet…_ As I thought by now I would be, and I feel not at all afraid.

"Can't do that."

"What did you say?" The man raises his voice.

"Honestly, I don't know how to contact him. He doesn't have a phone."

 _Something tells me I'm going to be stuck here, possibly dead, to lure Scorpio right to them._

 _Even if that does happen, these people will be no match for Scorpio_

 _However…with that mark still on his shoulder he can't use his powers._

"Ah crap…what should I do, Scorpio?" I kneel over, my hair fails in front of my face as I whisper the words.

"Who are you talking to? Are you crazy?" The man yells. "Whatever hurry up and call that man."

"What don't you understand?! I can't!" I yell, not allowing myself to feel defeated by these weirdos.

"What? Are you trying to tell me he doesn't care enough to come for ya?"

I shake my head. "No…not for a filthy human like me."

The man laughs. "You mean he thinks you're an incapable person?"

 _I can't erase his sin_

 _I get in the way of his job_

 _I piss him off by trying to get to know him_

 _And I end up being a hostage_

I shrug. "Yup. He would be stupid to even come here."

"That attitude is starting to really piss me off. Sounds like you don't understand how scary we really are."

"Believe me. I've seen scarier…" I growl.

The boss man gets a chuckle out of it. "I wasn't planning on laying a hand on you…"

"Don't you touch me, asswipe." I skitter back with my feet pushing against the ground.

"If you can't bring that guy here, you're useless to us. Kill her." The man orders the kid.

The boy nods. "Okay."

The boy points the gun at me once again. Looking pass the barrel of the gun that rests between my eyes, I look up at the boy, his eyes empty and cold. Reminding me of Scorpio's own when we first met.

I speak calmly to the boy. "Listen…you don't want to do this."

The boy shoves the gun hard against my face.

"Fine…" I breathe.

With one swift kick, my foot comes into contact the little boy's hands and the gun skids across the floor. I watch as the boy stumbles and falls back.

I take this as my opportunity and attempt to escape.

"Stop…" The man stands in front of me with a gun of his own.

As if moving in slow motion, I watch as his index finger pulls the trigger.

My eyes squeeze shut as I hear a bang and the smell of burning gunpowder.

Then there's a random gust of window, that nearly knocks me off balance.

"Human scum, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The voice is all to familiar, I can't help but smile.

"Scorpio!" I cheer.

Scorpio stands in front of me, his palm facing the terrorist boss, emitting so much power I can see it.

 _How is he doing that?! His mark hasn't completely disappeared…. has it?_

My question is answered, from the sight in front of me to the atmosphere around, I can tell right away that he's using his godly powers.

With Scorpio's other hand, he grips the barrel of the gun, forcing it to point to the ceiling.

"Filthy pieces of shits like you, shouldn't play with toys like these." He growls, and shoves the man away, tossing the gun to the side.

His eyes then turn to the boy who stands back up, holding his gun.

The boy remains silent.

Scorpio shakes his head. "The burden is to bear for someone like you…"

"Y-you're the real deal!" The boss man excitedly says. "The guy with the telekinesis showed up! Your power will be ours!"

When the man yells, a few more armed men come running.

Scorpio, however, doesn't even look at the adults. He glares at the little boy before his eyes. "Geez, kid, you're freaking killing me here. Looking at you is like looking at the old me. Gross."

Staying close behind Scorpio, I peer out and see empty blank expression the little boy still holds. When I look back up at Scorpio, his eyes change to a color, different from his normal shade. His once grey eyes shimmer with a deep crimson glow.

"Scorpio…" I whisper.

Suddenly emitting from Scorpio's body is a fiery blue glow, as his voice comes out deep and strong. "In the name of the Department of Punishments, I have a very special punishment in store for you. I'll set you free and release you into death…"

 _He can't be serious about taking this child's life?!_

"Scorpio, wait!" I grab his arm out of instinct.

"Shut up…get off of me." Scorpio looks at me with a glare I've never witnessed before.

However, I don't back down. "You said it yourself…looking at him, is like looking the old you. This child isn't killing people because he wants to. He's doing it in order to survive! Just like you, right?" I start raising my voice, practically screaming at Scorpio in order for him to listen to me. "So, you should understand how this boy feels better than anyone!" I grip his arm tighter, out of desperation.

Scorpio looks at me, eyes widened. "It's idiotic, but…awfully brave of you to take your time and lecture me. Despite the fact that it looks like you're about to be killed."

Feeling my bottom lip tremble, I can't help but smile hearing his harsh words that I've grown to love and nod my head. "Yup, you're right."

Hearing the clicking of metal me and Scorpio look up at other child soldiers surrounding us.


	27. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 11

"If we can his powers outs, every country in the world will bend to our will!" The terrorist shouts excitedly with a deranged look on his face.

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Tch…. what a joke."

"Ha-ha!" The terrorist laughs crazily. "Those icy eyes of yours prove you're dead on the inside." He paces around us, his eyes glued onto Scorpio. "Do you belong to a band of mercenaries? Whoever you are, you're definitely one of us!"

I clench my hands into fists as my teeth clench together. I wanted nothing more than to punch this guy right in the teeth.

"Bastard. How dare you equate me with scum like yourself." Scorpio glares. "Disgusting. My ears are going to rot off."

"You can stand up for yourself. I don't have a problem with that." The terrorist boss continues, with no idea that Scorpio is a god.

"Filthy human, don't talk to my life we're friends." Scorpio briefly looks at me then back at the man. "You captured this stupid woman just to lure me into your trap, didn't you?"

The terrorist boss skips with the excitement. "Exactly! You're the one we want. I want you to use that impressive ability of yours for our benefit."

Scorpio chuckles. "Hah, filth like you would come up with an idea like that."

I notice the child soldiers inch in closer, and raise their guns.

"Uh, can we cut the chatter and deal with this situation already?" I tug on Scorpio's sleeve.

"Pft, who do you think I am?" Scorpio rolls his eyes. "Don't make any unnecessary movements, you'll get in the way."

"What? But I can fight! I can help!" I shout at him.

"Are you stupid?" Scorpio shoots me a dirty look.

I pout and cross my arms. "Fine…sorry. I'll listen." I sigh.

"Just shut up and get behind me." He grabs my arm forcing me to stand behind him.

His words may be harsh but I don't feel the hatred and negativity I felt from him before.

"Enough talk!" The terrorist boss yells. "Time for you to make a choice. You either submit and join us in building an international organization, or you and the girl die right here."

Scorpio reveals a wicked smile. "Pfft… nonsense. You must be crazy to believe you can beat me. Those toys can't kill me."

"You sure about that? Wanna try and see?"

The second his words are out of his mouth, he gives a signal to the child soldiers.

I hold my breath.

The child soldiers nod, immediately aim their guns and start shooting.

It's as if I can see it all in slow motion, as they shoot, bullets whiz by, nearly grazing me. The smell of smoke and gunpowder fills my nose, as the sound of my heartbeat is all I can hear.

"Hey!" Scorpio's hand is still gripped onto my arm. "Aiming for the woman? That's a coward's move."

His touch and voice reassure me that I'm safe, and I release a shaky breath.

"They're working efficiently, aiming for their enemy's weak spot. That's basic strategy." The terrorist boss laughs.

The child soldiers come around to their boss's side, each one standing by with a dead expression, looking at us.

"That's true. That's exactly right." Scorpio also laughs.

However, despite his agreeable words, an aura of power begins to emanate from Scorpio again.

"Whoa." I take one step back as the blue fiery aura returns around Scorpio, so much that I can actually feel it for myself.

But with this incredible power. I lean up against Scorpio, feeling warm and safe, enveloped in this light.

"You're right, but that strategy doesn't agree with me. I hope your not offended."

"Ahh…th-this is it! This is your telekinesis!"

I smile and let out a soft chuckle at the stupidity of this man.

"Filthy human, if you seriously think the power of a god is just simple telekinesis, then you really are a fool." An arrogant smile spreads across Scorpio's face.

The man ignores Scorpio's words. "Everyone, look! That's it! That's the power I want! It's incredible! If that power was mine, I'd never lose a war again! I'd be able to conquer every country on the globe and achieve my dream of ruling the world as the king of all mankind." The man lets out a fit of craze laughter. "I'll be a god!"

The sight of the deranged terrorist makes me feel uneasy. It's like watching a super villain from a movie, but this time it's real.

"A god?" Scorpio calmly responds.

The terrorist boss again laughs maniacally. "Y-your power is mine! The worlds will be mine!"

"Your freaking mad…" I grimace at him.

"A filthy, black-hearted human like you, a god? Don't make me laugh." Scorpio speaks normally again.

Everyone! Steal his power! I don't care if you have to rough him up a little!" The terrorist boss screams. "Just don't kill him! We need to take him alive!"

The child soldiers follow their boss's orders, this time aiming their guns at Scorpio.

"You really do make me freaking sick." Scorpio scoffs.

Standing by their insane boss, the children don't look anything but dead on the inside as they fire away at Scorpio.

Scorpio, shoves me away.

"Whoa- Hey!" I shout.

"Stay low, stupid woman!" Scorpio shouts at me as his dodges and deflects bullets, gradually closing in on the child soldiers.

I crouch down by a bunch of crates as I watch Scorpio avoiding their attacks, making no attempt to fight back.

"He's avoiding to hurt them on purpose…" I whisper to myself.

 _Because he knows now that these children are in the exact same position he once was when he was human._

One of the children takes out a blade and lunges at Scorpio with a battle cry. He's too quick for even Scorpio to dodge and blood begins to spurt out of Scorpio's arm.

"Scorpio!" I yell and run to him.

"Tch, I can't use my powers against a kid." Scorpio mutters.

The kid doesn't see me, and I grab his wrist, my grasp tightening as I also twist until he drops the knife and lets out a cry. The kid escapes me and steps back. I kick the knife away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scorpio barks at me.

"I-I don't know…I just did." I breath, realizing how I shaky I am from that assault.

 _Of course, Scorpio isn't going to use his powers, he would never on these kids. He's not a cruel god at all. It's just that he understands people. So, he knows, he shouldn't pointlessly try to get close to them._

"The hell, can't you see I'm trying to protect you?" Scorpio looks away from me, facing the soldiers.

I look at Scorpio then among the children soldiers. "You really do understand human kindness, fear, anger, and sadness…it's why you pretend to hate humans. It's why you don't want to get close to others." I look up at him once again and see his eyes widened as he stares at me, hears me speak. "You're protecting yourself so you don't become overwhelmed with emotions, you may not believe me but I understand, So, what I'm saying is…" From over Scorpio's shoulder I can see another soldier lunge at Scorpio. "If you're going to be protecting me, then why not let me protect you?!"

I dash by Scorpio, grabbing the child's wrist, swinging him around and letting him go as he crashes into the wall, dropping the knife.

I turn back and look at him with a reassuring grin.

 _As a god who works in the Department of Punishment, it demands him to more than just kind…_

I recall the first time meeting him. First time going on one of his jobs. It was ugly, and harsh. But as time went one, I learned, and understood that, although their job isn't always pretty, it's always necessary.

"So, please…. can we just stop this already?" I plead to him, then I look at the children. Yelling fiercely. "Stop this! You won't win! His powers didn't come from anyone but himself, within himself! And no one, especially you." I point to the terrorist boss. "Won't ever take that away from him."

"What the hell are you going on about? You didn't need to tell them that." Scorpio says.

The boys stop at my words. However, they look pass me, and stare at Scorpio, and I see their fingers ready to pull the triggers.

"Oh, come one!" I sprint over to Scorpio, spreading my arms wide to protect him. _I'm not wrong I am?_

"Idiot! What are you doing?"

Then I felt it. A hot, numbing sensation runs through me when a bullet grazes the side of my body. My hand instinctively presses against the spot, and a shock of pain hits me. I look down to see my hand is stained red.

"Stupid!" Scorpio shouts as he catches me when I'm about to collapse.

"I'm okay. My body…. just moved on its own."

Scorpio looks pained. "Their guns could never kill me…But you!"

I chuckle. "Sorry, I just keep getting in your way, don't I?"

 _I did what I did to prove that I could protect him. Because I…_

Then our eyes meet.

The sounds of gunshots bring me back to my senses.

With a groan, I manage to sit up a little, with Scorpio still hanging onto me. "Please! Don't shoot, stop this already."

The terrorist boss laughs. "Those soldiers only listen to me." He turns to look at the boys. "Well done!" Then back to Scorpio. "If you value that woman's life, do as I say and join us."

I look back up at Scorpio to see he's ignoring the man's words and just silently staring at me.

His crimson glowing eyes take on a look of determination.

 _What are you thinking about Scorpio?_

"Are you planning on defying me until the end? Fine, you've really made me mad now! Time for me to make a move." He signals to his soldiers. "Kill the woman."

The boys nod. "Yes sir."

The boy points a gun at me and puts his finger on the trigger.

Scorpio, still hanging on to me, raises his hand. "Time to put a stop to this crap." The aura of light that was once enveloping Scorpio grows stronger. "I'll send you all to eternity together…"

 _Is he going to kill them? He's not doing this for my sake is he?_

I begin to get flashbacks of what Dui and Zyglavis had told me about how Scorpio had sinned. The use of forbidden power, and if he did it again who would not be allowed to return to the heavens.

The sin of using the forbidden power

The strong powerful aura

I slowly connect the dots and realize he's going to use that forbidden power again.

With my bloody hand I grip the front of his uniform. "Scorpio, don't! If you do, you'll never be able to return to the heavens."

Scorpio smiles at me.

In all the time I've known him, I've never seen such a kind smile on his face.

He whispers, loud of enough for me to hear. "I've already fallen from grace" He leans his face in closer. "It doesn't matter how much farther I fall."

I shake my head. "No, please, you still have a chance. Don't sin anymore than you already have."

I feel his hand run through my hair as he pulls me into an embrace.

Then the world before me goes white, my ears are ringing, and I lose consciousness.


	28. Scorpio, The Abrasive and Cool: Story 12

My eyes shoot open and I inhale a hard breath, so much it hurts. I come to notice the familiar ceiling, that is of my apartment. Then feeling the soft sheets of my bed, I'm confused as I'm in fact back in my apartment.

"Abbey?" I hear someone knock at my bedroom door.

I try to make a sound but from the dryness of my throat all I do is squeak.

The door opens and Dui pokes his head in and sees me. "Oh good, you're awake."

He walks in carrying a glass of water in his hand, and my eyes twinkle at the sight of it. He hands it to me and I gulp it down in in a split second.

I sigh in relief. "Thank you."

Dui smiles at me.

I set the glass down on my bedside table, and take a moment in the silence to collect my thoughts.

"Dui…" I calmly call to him.

"Yes?"

"Am I dead?"

Dui sits down on my bed, with a chuckle. "No, don't worry…everything is fine." He smiles kindly again.

"B-but, what happened to the terrorists and the child soldiers?! A-and Scorpio?! He didn't use his forbidden power, did he?!" I practically crawling out of bed and inches away from Dui's face, begging for answers.

Just then I remember the wound I've gotten from the bullet that grazed me. I check the area above my hip and see nothing is there.

"Wait…but how?"

"Abbey." Dui rests his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay…but to be honest." Dui looks down, biting his lower lip, then back at me. "I don't really know what happened myself."

I take his hands in mine. "Dui…. just please tell me if Scorpio is all right." I look in square in the eyes.

He responds with a reassuring gaze. "Scorpio is fine."

"Oh, thank goodness." I breath again, almost sending tears to my eyes.

Dui chuckles. "You really care for him, don't you?"

I nearly jump out of bed as I feel embarrassment wash over me. "W-what? Pfft…no, I mean yeah, b-but…uh…"

Just then someone else bursts through the door. "Abbey!" Ichthys excitedly sprints for my bed, landing a perfect belly flop.

Luckily, I move my legs just in time before he landed on them.

"Ichthys!" Dui scowls at him. "Abbey is still recovering." He pulls Ichthys off the bed.

"Oh, its fine." He waves at Dui reassuringly. "So, Abbey, how are you feeling?" Ichthys gives me a soft smile with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, fine, I guess." I shrug. "Kinda' confused as to what happened."

"Do you remember anything?" He asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah…I remember, I was kidnapped, Scorpio came to save me, we got ambushed, Scorpio…looked like he was going to use a forbidden power…I tried to stop him, but then everything went white and I lost consciousness." I vaguely explain.

"Geez, that must have been scary for you." Ichthys says.

I shake my head. "No…not really."

 _The thing that scared me the most was being unable to protect Scorpio, and him using that forbidden power…_

"Where is…Scorpio?"

Dui and Ichthys look at each other.

I feel my stomach drop. "W-what?"

"No, its nothing bad." Ichthys smiles, patting me on the head. "Everything is fine."

"Stop that, and tell me what the hell is going on, where is he?" I angrily ask again.

"He's in the heavens." Dui said, looking concerned.

"O-okay? So…what does that mean?"

"Well…we don't know exactly." Ichthys quietly speaks. "We know that his mark disappeared, but we also know he…did use forbidden power."

 _So, I couldn't stop him from using his forbidden power…. damn it._

I keel over and rest my face in my hands.

"Abbey, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, Scorpio chose to use that power, to save you."

I shake my head. "I wish he hadn't though. I should have done something, something more. Anything to have stopped him from using it." I run my fingers through my hair, digging my nails into my scalp. "It's my fault."

Dui and Ichthys say nothing.

"I'm sorry, guys. But…I want to be alone right now." I tell them quietly.

Dui nods. "Sure…We'll check up on you later."

"Yeah, or stop by the mansion if your up for it." Ichthys warmly offers.

The two gods leave, shutting the door behind them with a soft click.

I lay back down, my eyes facing the ceiling.

 _Why didn't I just keep driving… or run the that damn kid over. Would that have done anything different?_

I sigh, and turn over on my side, hugging a pillow. Feeling my heart ache, I bury my face into the pillow.

 _Please be all right Scorpio…please…_

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, and see it's nighttime from the way the moon's rays shine through my window.

The sound of a door clicking and creaking open, I roll my groggy eyes over to my door, and I see figure appear and glide its way over.

I try to say hello but all that came out was a tiresome moan.

"Pfft, how unattractive. You're drooling and I could hear you snoring all the way from the mansion." A voice says.

 _That voice…It can't be…_

I open my eyes, to see Scorpio, sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at me.

"Am I dreaming…" I mumble.

Scorpio chuckles. "Stupid woman…"

"I guess not. I think you'd be nicer if I was dreaming." I say with a smile.

Scorpio leans in, then flicks my forehead.

I sit up. "Ow!"

Scorpio stares at me, and I stare back, seeing his eyes have returned to their cool grey color.

"How are you doing? Dui and Ichthys said…you were in the heavens." I nervously ask him.

"Yeah…" Scorpio looks away for a moment.

"Is it bad?"

He looks back up at me with a kind smile, and I can feel myself blushing.

"Don't worry about it."

"But—mph!" I try to speak but Scorpio shoves a pillow in my face,

"Just worry about yourself, would ya?"

I take the pillow and set it down. "Okay…I guess what's important is that you're here now.

"Yeah." He smiles again.

 _But I still want to know…_

Then there's a moment between us, a silent moment where I can feel that we're happy to be in one another's company. Scorpio takes his hand and ever so lightly his fingers tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, as his fingers trace downwards and caress my cheek.

 _I want to tell him how sorry I am for causing so much trouble for him…but I want to tell him how much I want to thank him for what he did…_

"Geez, can't you control your thoughts?"

"What?!" I jump, remembering that he can read my mind. "Well, s-stop reading my thoughts!"

"I can't help it if I'm touching you!" He snaps back.

"Then stop touching me!"

"But I want to!"

The bickering comes to abrupt stop when I hear those words.

"What…?"

"W-what? N-nothing, forget it." Scorpio stammers and I can see his cheeks glow a faint red. "Stupid woman."

I chuckle.

"Quit laughing." He growls.

I playfully roll my eyes. "Okay, okay." I raise my hands in defeat.

"But seriously, Scorpio…what happened to the terrorists, those kid soldiers?"

"I thought I told you not to worry about it?"

"Please, tell me. I need to know"

He looks at me for a long while before speaking. "The child soldiers made it out okay, they're all fine. Their boss, not so much."

"Was it because of the forbidden power?"

"What? No, turns out the king oversaw everything and Zyglavis swooped in just in time. If I released that amount of power the earth would become unbalanced."

"Wow…well…this all seems, anti-climatic." I scratch the back of my head. "But wait, Dui and Ichthys made it out to sound like you were in deep trouble! And that you used the forbidden power to save me!"

"What?" Scorpio looks back at my bedroom door. "Those morons."

"So, you're not in trouble…you're okay." I excitedly say.

"Yeah…" There's still a hint of sadness in his tone.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing, but I should get going."

"Already?"

He shows me a devilish grin. "You don't expect me to stay here, in this hovel you call a home."

"H-hey! No need for that!" I pout.

He stands up, his back facing me as he walks to my bedroom door. "Goodbye…Abbey."

My heart feels like it's been shot, dead center. I gulp, knowing what that means. "W-wait."

Before Scorpio can lay a hand on the doorknob he stops and listens to me.

"Th-this is an odd request, but…can you stay with me? Just until I fall back asleep?"

` He looks back at me with wide eyes.

"P-please?" I innocently ask.

"What a pain in the ass…" He mutters and comes back beside my bed.

I lay back down and smile. "Thank you…"

"Whatever, just go to sleep already." He takes a seat on the side of the bed.

I pull the covers up to my chin, and my eyelids become instantly heavy.

Scorpio speaks. "My mark is gone."

I'm now in a drowsy state, where I can still hear Scorpio talking but unsure If I fully understand what he's saying. "That's good."

Scorpio continues to talk. "Zyglavis and the king explained that I didn't sin because I used a forbidden power, but because of the hatred I had towards humans. But somehow… you…"

His voice trails off, as due to my drowsy state taking over, wanting me to sleep, but I want to hear what he has to say.

"Spending all that time with you, being around you, and saving you. It was an act of pure selfless manner. It's what erased my mark. And I might have used the same forbidden power, but this time it was the reasoning behind that was truly important." I can feel the bed weigh down as Scorpio adjusts himself. "Abbey…I'm glad I could protect you."

Those are the last words I hear before finally giving into my dreams and sleeping with a smile on my face.

 **_End of Scorpio's Story_**

 **Scorpio's POV:**

It hurt having to say goodbye as I did to her, not explaining properly as to why, nor did she even ask.

She really is stupid.

When she asks me to stay with her until she falls asleep, something in me was overjoyed, but it pains me to prolong this goodbye.

However, returning to her side, I begin to speak. Even with her goofy sleepy face, that indicates she probably isn't listening, I still continue to talk.

It's not until I hear her soft rhythmic breathing that I finally look at her and see that she's in a deep sleep. Her pale complexion beneath the moonlight, her long soft hair that's tempting to touch. I lean forward, my hands pressed against her bed, on either side of her. My face hovers over hers, leaning closer and closer.

"Mmm…Scorpio…" She mumbles cutely.

"Damn it…" I whisper.

My lips softly press against hers. The heat I can feel radiating off her pink lips is alluring, so much that its addicting. My hand comes to her cheek as I caress it, my lips pressing deeper into hers.

Seconds pass, as I kiss her in silence. There's a light smacking of our lips as I finally pull away from her sleeping face.

I get up and leave, closing the door behind me.


	29. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"His friendly demeanor is a force that has me leaning towards him. Even though I don't care much for looks, since there is always more than what meets the eye. But it's hard not to notice his blond hair, gold eyes and charming smile that much resembles a prince from a fairy-tale. As for right now and my situation he seems to be the most approachable and…normal?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How about you?" I gesture my hand towards him. "Teorus, right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe smiles brightly. "I figured you'd choose me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Tch, unbelievable." Scorpio grumbles as he exits the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDui and Ichthyst follow behind. "See ya' later!" They wave, closing the door behind them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, well now that's settle can I leave now?" I turn back to the three that remain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus pouts, much like a child who is not getting his way. "You can't leave yet, Goldie!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I chose a God, I think that's enough for tonight." I rub the side of my head feeling a headache coming on. "Besides I have to come up with some explanation as to what happened tonight"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We can take care of that, don't worry!" Teorus reassuringly tells me with his kind eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Take care of it. Seriously?" I ask./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Who do you think you're talking too?" Leon, intimately says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Besides, it would be much easier if we handled it." Huedhaut tells me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Exactly! So why don't you relax and have some tea?" Teorus asks while giving me a lonely-puppy dog face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I cringe at the pleading look, but I give in. "Fine. Just only for a little while, okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yay!" Teorus cheers, his attitude doing a complete turn-a-round. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI take a seat on the couch. "I can't believe this is happening." I murmur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lady Abbey." An innocent voices chimes in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Whoa!" I look up to see Vega. "Where did you come from?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe giggles and hands me a teacup. "Here you go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Uh…thanks." I say taking a sip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI watch as Vega pours and gives tea to the other Gods. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanClearing my throat and set me teacup down. "So…about this whole…absolving your sins/spanspan style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif;"—/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNext thing I know Teorus is beside me. "Yup, you're our precious goddess that's going to save us!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Save you?" I almost find the phrase laughable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThen Leon, looking intimidating speaks. "You Goldfish are so ignorant."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry, okay? Sheesh." I speak with attitude. "You're all Gods, god's of the zodiac, sinned and exiled to earth. Is there anything else I should know about you guys?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The three of us are god from the Department of Wishes." Leon says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ah, good…please explain." I say with such fake enthusiasm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Meaning, that we're in charge of receiving and granting human wishes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMy hand rubs my forehead as I let out a laugh. "Human wish-granting God's who mock us humans and want nothing to do with earth. Fascinating. No wonder you've sinned."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Careful, Goldfish." Leon glares and speaks with warning. "Because of that trickster king, we can't return to the heavens."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well…we can't return until we've completed out penance." Huedhaut intervenes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"See!" Teorus excitedly yells./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen I look over at Teorus his upper body has been stripped of his clothes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Whoa!" I jump and fall over the side of the couch. "What the hell are you doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus moves closer to me as I stare at his toned and perfect body with a slack-jaw. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Take a look." Teorus indicates to a spot on his lower back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Great, you got a badass tramp stamp, now cover up!" I yell, throwing his shirt at him as I shield my eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlthough, I did get a glimpse at black bird and stars tattooed on his back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWith a serious tone and expression Teorus stares at me. "This is my mark of sin. This is what I was branded with when I fell from grace. I can't go back….not until it disappears."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI peek through my fingers, to see he still hasn't put his clothes back on. "Sorry to hear that…" I mumble, my cheeks feeling heated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"And that's why I need you Goldie!" Teorus smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Right, this is where I come in as an ex-goddess…."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHuedhuat speaks with confidence. "Yes, since you have the stars of a reborn goddess in your eyes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI groan, running my hands through my hair. "How is this real?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How many more times are you going to say 'this is impossible', 'it's all a dream' and such." Leon, irritated, asks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"As many more times as it takes for it to not actually be happening to me right now." I say./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I can't completely disagree with you…" Leon sighs. "I just don't see how a dull woman can be the ex-goddess we need."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wow, please, tell me more of what you really think of me." I drag out more of my sarcasm the more I talk to these guys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLeon ignored my comment and continues. "And the fact we can't use our powers without touching you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI suddenly find myself curled up in the corner of the couch, hugging my knees to my chest to act like I have some personal bubble around me. "I don't like it any more than you do….trust me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's right!" Teorus, fully clothed again, sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey, I would appreciate it if you asked before touching." I snap./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus, unfazed, speaking calmly, asks. "Are you hungry? Is there something you'd like to eat?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI stare at Teorus for the longest time. Feeling his large hands on my shoulder is making it go numb. "Uh…I don't know…maybe, chocolate covered donut?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLeon scoffs. "How childish and unsexy for a woman."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI stick my tongue out at him. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Who asked you, jerk!/em For some reason a donut was the only thing that I could come up with, and it doesn't sound too bad right now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't be mean, Leon." Teorus shoot Leon a pouty look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAnd with a snap of Teorus' fingers he made a donut appear before my eyes. "Wow…uh, thanks. Why did you want to do this all of a sudden?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why wouldn't I want to do this for a cute little goldfish?" He says, proudly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Uh, right. By the way, why do you keep calling me goldfish and Goldie?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do you mean?" Teorus cocks his head to the side. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It is exactly what I mean it to sounds like."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus laughs. "Ooh, well that's because humans are like goldfish to us Gods."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI glance at Leon and Huedhaut who nod./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You've got to be kidding." I grumble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We don't directly meddle in human affairs, but we watch over humans from another world. Bestowing our mercy and occasionally punishing them. Gods care for humans like humans care for goldfish." Teorus explains more in depth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"So we're nothing more than pets to them?! What the actual hell!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Not saying my thought out loud to avoid an argument or slap his face, I stand up. "Well, thanks for the tea, the donut and everything else, but I'm going home now." I wave to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What? Already?" Teorus looks surprised./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, so if you could snap your fingers and teleport me home that would be great." I extend my hand for him to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWaiting for his snappy-finger trick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But I wanted to spend more time together." Teorus depressingly speaks, his eyes casted downward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Maybe tomorrow." I say anything at this point that will get me out of here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well in that case!" Teorus jumps up and takes my hand, dragging me over to the main door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLooking at Teorus, then to the door I question. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to snap you're fingers?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus chuckles. "It will be much easier this way."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stops just before the door. "Here is where you'll find the way to your home." With his free hand he opens the door to reveal my apartment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Whoa! H-how did you do that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus smiles. "I'm a god, silly goldfish."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt's though as if I could feel someone drop-kick my head. "R-right…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The mansion and your home will be connected, all you have to do is think of where you want to go and you'll be there." Teorus explains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Huh…okay. Well thanks, I guess."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI shake my hand free from Teorus and cautiously walk through the door where, at first a skeptic, but knowing fully well I'm back in my cozy apartment. I hear the door close behind me and I feel relieved. I take a breath and drag myself to bed where I toss and turn, thinking about all that happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gods of the zodiac have been exiled to earth due to sinning, now it's up to me…the goddess of fate to absolve them and send them back to wherever they came from…/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo matter how many times I repeat it, it's impossible for me to wrap my ahead around it. Especially the part of me being a reincarnated goddess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"How am I supposed to erase their sins?!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I guess…finding out what they did to end up with that brand…" I whisper to myself. The mark on Teorus' lower back pops into my head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTeorus' words echo in my head. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""This is my mark of sin. This is what I was branded with when I fell from grace. I can't go back….not until it disappears."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"My eyelids start to feel heavy. "At least…they're mark can disappear." With my hand, it reaches to the back of my neck where a small area of the skin is rough and uneven. It is where the scar remains./span/p 


	30. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 2

I feel a gentle poke to my cheek.

I open my sleepy eyes, I stare at my nightstand table with my phone, and a glass of water. I shrug and pull the covers up to my chin and try to go back to sleep.

Another soft poke to my face. "Hey, you awake?" With a voice following.

This time, my eyes open wide, and I sit up, swinging a punch into the direction of the voice and feeling my fist come into contact with something solid.

There's a loud thud and a yelp.

I jump out of bed to see an upset Teorus, cupping the side of his face.

"Teorus?! What the hell!" I yell.

"Why did you do that?" He pouts.

"Why?! Are you kidding me? Why are you in my apartment? How did you get in here?"

He stands up. "You left the window unlocked. You should be more careful."

"This is the sixth floor!" I exclaim.

Teorus throws on a dazzling smile. "Yeah, I flew here."

I face palm, feeling already exhausted by this whole ordeal. _Who did he think was going to break in?! BIRDS?!_

I see Teorus just standing there looking at me and it takes me a moment until I look down at myself, only wearing a baggy t-shirt, just barely covering my underwear.

I take a pillow from off my bed and chuck it at him. "Stop staring!"

Teorus dodges and looks around. "So this is your apartment, huh?"

"Y-yeah…" I mumble as I find a pair of jeans to throw on.

"It's so cute. Nice and so compact."

I roll my eyes. "Uh huh…Teorus, why are you here?"

"Well you said yesterday that we would be able to spend more time together today." He smiles.

"Urgh…" I recall saying that but it was only to get me the hell out of there. I didn't think he would take note of it. "That's right…"

"So, I'm here to ask you out on a date."

I stand there bewildered for a moment before taking my hand and cupping it behind my ear. "I'm sorry, I still must be half-asleep. What did you say?"

Teorus chuckles. "I want to see earth. Will you show me around?"

"Oh…okay." I breathe with relief, but feel my cheeks become really warm. "Do we have to go right now? I mean, I have some important stuff to do today…"

And what I mean by 'important stuff' I mean lazing around my apartment, writing songs and doing laundry.

"What? You're turning me down?" Teorus says, shocked.

"Well yeah, but no…I mean just not right now."

"Please…" He gives me the puppy-dog look again.

Right from the start this guy doesn't take 'no' for an answer and always gets his way.

"Okay…fine." I cave.

"Yeah! So come on! Hurry!" Teorus pesters as he grabs me by the hand and starts pulling me away, just like he did yesterday.

"Whoa! Just give me a second to get ready, okay?" I say, heading towards my bathroom.

With an impatient Teorus continuously pestering me, I get ready in record time.

"Okay, let's go." I grab my bag and take out my keys, but Teorus once again grabs me by the hand.

He starts pulling me towards the window.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a panic.

"What do you mean? Aren't we going to see earth?"

"Out the window?!"

He laughs. "Yeah we can just fly."

"And what if people see us? We can just take my truck, like normal people."

Teorus sulks. "It will be a lot faster if we fly."

He continues to throw a fit like a spoiled child, until I give in, again. "F-fine. Whatever."

"Yay!" His mood changes instantly and lifts me by the waist.

I flinch at the touch, unsure where to hold on to. But once Teorus leaps out the window with me in his arms my own arms wrap around his neck. "Holy crap!" I say, accidently looking down.

"Don't worry, I got you." He reassures.

"I would hope so!" I tell him.

We fly to the city, feeling the soothing breeze hit my face and comb through my hair.

Pointing out to Teorus, he lands us in a secluded part of town, and through some alleyways and trails we walk, we end up in the busiest part of the city.

"All right, here we are." I announce to him, half-heartedly.

"Wow, look at all the goldies!" His eyes sparkle as he sees the large crowds of people.

Again, I face palm. I take a breath. "Don't gods come down to earth from time to time?"

"Of course not. We live in different worlds."

"No shit-Sherlock." I mumble.

"You don't get into goldfish bowls, do you?"

I take a moment, as I'm caught off guard with the question. "Uh…No?"

"See? It's the same."

"Oh my god…" I sigh.

"So, what are you going to show me today, Goldie?"

I look at him. _He's not going to stop calling me that is he? I guess it could be worse._

"Uh, well why don't we take a walk around and see where it goes from there?" I say as I start walking ahead.

Teorus follows behind, and continues to talk about whatever crosses his mind.

"Why is it so busy? Is there a festival or something?" He asks, looking amongst the crowded streets.

I shrug. "No, this is how it is in cities, more-so on weekends."

Teorus eyes widen, as he is in shock. "This is normal?" Then his expression falters to a disappointed frown. "Your apartment is cramped, and the streets are crowded. It must be tough not having any space no matter where you go."

I roll my eyes. "My apartment isn't cramped, it's perfectly spacious enough for me. And I don't like wandering the streets aimlessly like this, the only time I even venture out is if I have errands to run." I pause for a moment then ask. "So from the sounds of it, the place you're from…the heavens, is nothing like this?"

Teorus eyes gleam. "The heavens are beautiful. Everything we need is there naturally and the weather almost never changes."

"Ah….interesting, so it's pretty much like paradise then."

"I guess so…but only gods live there."

My mind conjures up images of gods laying on chaises, as being fed red grapes off a stem as they are surrounded by silver platters that are filled with delicious delicacies.

As me and Teorus continue down the busy streets, my mind is stuck in its own fantasy.

"Hey check out that guy's outfit"

"Huh? What is he some kind of cosplayer?"

The sound of people obnoxiously speaking aloud as we pass them by has me snap out of my daydream. I turn to look at Teorus who I just now realize is still wearing his godly uniform.

I stiffen and look around some more as more people stare at Teorus and speak amongst each other in curiosity and in awe.

"But look at him. He's super hot!

"No doubt he's some kind of actor, right?"

"Maybe that's his costume for a movie?"

The crowds in the streets seem to be mostly of women who giggle and gawk at Teorus. Then one girl breaks from her group, and starts talking to Teorus.

"Um, can I have your autograph?" She asks timidly.

"Wha—?!" My jaw-drops as I watch this from afar, while still trying to keep an eye on Teorus.

"Of course." Teorus unfazed by what's happening around him, shows off his princely smile. He lifts the girls hand and kisses it.

I feel my cheeks burn as I somehow feel second-hand embarrassment wash over me. I slap my hand over my face as I peek through my fingers. _What the hell Teorus?! Who the hell does something like that?!_

"You see, it's my job to grant girls' wishes." Teorus says, gazing into the girl's eyes.

The crowd of girls around Teorus shriek with excitement and press closer to Teorus.

"Ugh…" I drop my shoulders and groan as I only wanted to sleep in today, but I know now that I'll going to be stuck here for a while.

"Oh my gosh! Please kiss my hand too!"

"Will you take a picture with me?"

One girl after another approaches Teorus with demands, continuously escalating.

"Wow…these goldies are so cute." Teorus says cheerfully. "I'll take care of you girls in order so don't push okay?"

I watch as Teorus happily interacts with the girls as I lean against a street lamp, watching this ordeal go down, as far away from the crowd as possible, I can't help shake my head. "This is ridiculous." I murmur. "A god? More like a playboy."

And as time goes on more and more girls gather around. Teorus lavishes affection on every girl who comes into view. He's patient and kind to each one and never seems to get tired. He poses for pictures, shakes hands, kisses hands and gives hugs to whatever girl demands it.

"Hey! What is going on?" A man wearing a blue and black uniform comes storming this way. I notice the badge of his chest that says POLICE.

"Oh crap." I straighten myself up as I feel a bit of panic wash over me.

"This is a public street!" The policeman yells.

"Teorus!" I push through the crowd of girls, who don't pay much attention to me. I grab hold of Teorus' hand. "We got to go!"

"Huh? Why?" He asks, confused."

I don't respond as I run off, dragging him behind me.

I hear Teorus laugh behind me. "Haha, it's like we're two lovers on the run from the law. I'd run to the ends of the earth with you!"

"Ugh, shut up! Save it for one of your fangirls will you!" I yell.

A few minutes later, zig-zagging through the streets and cutting through alley ways until we are out of sight and away from all that attention. We come to a stop in a less busy part of the city.

"All right, I think we're safe now." I huff, catching my breath.

Teorus on the other hand looks upset as he glances over his shoulder from the way we came. "But all those goldies were still waiting to talk to me…" With a moment of silence Teorus excitedly moves on. "Oh well, there are lots of other goldies in the sea! Where are we going next?"

"Next?" I snap. _I want to go home!_

"Yeah! Come on there's so much to see!" Teorus cheers, much like an excited little kid would act like.

I sigh. "Fine…but we got to do something about those clothes before we go anywhere else. They draw to much attention,"

So with that I drag Teorus to a nearby clothing store.

Once inside Teorus is in awe. "Ooohh! So this is what a tailor is like in the human world. The clothes here are all so weird."

I don't bother to respond to Teorus as I can't help but notice that even in the shop women continue to stare at Teorus.

I start immediately looking through the men's apparel, picking out the most simplest and plain-Jane clothes I could find. "Okay, here, put these on and let's get out of here."

"Okay!" He cheerfully takes the clothes as I direct him into the dressing room.

I wait outside as I grow impatient, just wanting this day to end. "Are you dressed yet?" I ask through the thin curtain that separates me and Teorus.

There was a long pause before I hear Teorus reply. "…Is this how you're supposed to wear this?"

I roll my eyes and at first hesitant, I pull back the curtain and see Teorus standing in front of the mirror.

 _Are you kidding me?!_ My inner thoughts scream inside my head as I see that the most basic clothes I could find somehow makes Teorus look like a model. I'm tempted to go through and pick out more clothes for him but I rather not waste any more time here, knowing that if he could make these clothes look good then there's nothing that won't look good on him. Nothing can mask or disguise the aura that Teorus emanates from him.

So I call it at that and pay for the clothes and we hurriedly leave the store.

Walking the streets again, Teorus admires his new clothing. "Human clothing is pretty."

Unenthusiastically I reply. "Oh, I'm sooo glad." It doesn't stop from people who pass us by from staring, but it's not as bad as before. "Just…from now on…wear those clothes if you're going to be out in public, okay?"

Teorus gives me a thumbs up. "Okay! Got it."

I mockingly return the gesture as I walk further ahead, lifting my hood up over my head.

Teorus catches up so he's back to walking right beside me. "So what are we doing next?"

"Uh…" Then a grumbling sound escapes from my stomach and my arms instinctively wrap around my waist. _I guess I'm hungry…well I didn't get a chance to eat anything today...soo…_

"What was that noise just now, Goldie?"

"Huh?" I turn to look at him. "Doesn't a God's stomach growl when you're hungry?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"And…you don't get hungry either?"

"We pretty much just absorb energy from nature so we don't need to eat or sleep."

"Ah…okay. Well, that sounds…you know what, I don't even know what to say to that." I say, clearly at a loss for words as I'm given that new information on gods.

Teorus chuckles. "Well, I have a sense of taste, so I eat things that I think taste good. I also like to eat while talking to girls."

I rub my temples. "Uh huh…"

"Does your stomach making that noise signal that you have to eat something?" Teorus looks concerned as he asks.

"Uh…yeah, I guess so when you put it like that."

 _Makes me sound like some sort of machine._ I think to myself.

"What a convenient feature." Teorus not realizing how embarrassing this is for me, continues to say such things.

We agree on going to a café for something to eat. The closest café would be my job, but I rather avoid the interrogation of what happened the night before. Even though Teorus said he would handle it, I'm not really sure what that means. I haven't received any calls or texts from Jack, Hannah or anyone from work, so that's a good sign. Right? I just know I rather deal with it when I'm back at work tomorrow.

We walk down to another café, and enter.

"Come on, we'll sit here." I beckon Teorus over to a booth that's hidden away in the corner.

We sit and I pass Teorus one of the menus on the table. "What do you want Teorus?" I ask as I skim through my menu.

"Hmm..." Teorus reads through the menu, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh! I want this!" He points to 'Ice-Cream: Straight from the farm! Made with ultra-rich creamy milk!'

I nod. "Okay."

I smile and shake my head at the idea, usually that's ordered for children or love-dovey couples, but he seems too excited so I don't bother bursting his bubble.

"I love milk! I use to drink it a lot in the heavens too."

 _Milk..._ My mind then connects the dots. _Teorus…Taurus…the cow. It makes sense now._ I giggle to myself.

I waiter comes to our table and I give him our orders.

Teorus the sits looking around the café with the same shock and aw reaction he did before. "Earth has so much stuff. It really is a fun place. I want to explore even more of Earth!" Teorus says.

I smile at this excitement. "Well, I'm glad but you can't be drawing attention to yourself in the middle of the city like you did before."

"Buy why?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you not notice law enforcement making its way over?" I sigh. "It just creates too much of a commotion."

"As a god, it's my duty to love. I have to love all cute little goldies equally."

"That explains why you were so affectionate with every girl who approached you." I rest my cheek in my hand as I tiredly gaze at Teorus.

"When you look up at the night sky, you don't look at just one star, you look at them all right?"

"I guess so…" _But this is humans were talking about…not stars…_

"My love is like that, I can't discriminate. I love everyone who loves me." Teorus says, smiling at me without even a hint of self-awareness in his eyes.

"Because that doesn't sound twisted…" I mumble as I sink down in my seat.

I stare at Teorus and think back to when I first met him. Thinking his was just some chronic flirt, a playboy, however now hearing him speak, I feel like there's something darker, deeper, like he might be a little off in the head.

Teorus leans over the table resting his chin in his hands, looking at me affectionately. "You can fall in love with me too if you want, of course."

Disgusted, I raise my hand and turn away. "No thanks. I'll pass."

Looking hurt, Teorus is shocked. "Why? There's no need to be shy. I'll love you like I love everyone else."

"Can you stop saying that like it's no big deal?" I feel my hands curl into fists, hearing my knuckles crack.

"Why?"

"Well, because…It shouldn't be that easy to just love everyone and anyone, y'know?" I take a moment to think of what to say, trying to decide if I should explain it and if he will understand.

Probably won't do any good. 'I'll love you like everyone else' there is so much wrong with that statement. It makes me want to throw up.

"I-I want someone who will l-love me…and only me." I mumble loud enough for him to hear and I can feel the embarrassment wash over me, it even sent shivers down my back as I say those words.

"Huh?"

I grit my teeth. "I-I want to be loved by someone who will treasure me…a-and…" I gulp, as my embarrassment grows. "I want to love that person and only them too."

When I look up to meet Teorus' gaze, I see his reaction, and he looks totally lost.

 _Oh god, just kill me now._ "Hey waiter! Is our food ready yet?" I nervously shout, smacking my hand on the table.

"Well, that's a shock..." Teorus says.

"Just forget I said anything, okay?" I speak quietly. "Like I would be capable of falling in love…"

"You really are a weird one…saying you won't fall in love with me." He comments

 _That's what he got from all that?! This guy is so arrogant!_ My face, hits the table as I'm flabbergasted.

"Hah! I should've known the goddess who holds the key to my destiny would be interesting. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together! Let's do our best to get me back to the heavens!"

I look up from the table, eyeing him suspiciously. "Somethings wrong with you…really." I say.

Teorus laughs like he's having the best time, but I couldn't be more worried.


	31. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 3

**The next day**

Through the back door of the café I cautiously enter inside, ready to be bombarded but instead I am regularly greeted by the staff like it's any other day.

"Mornin' Abbey." Emily says as she unlocks her locker that is beside mine.

I smell the cigarette smoke that arises off her clothes and I try not to cough. "G-good morning." I kindly say as I quickly switch out of my casual clothes to my uniform.

So far no one has brought up what happened the night before, so I take it upon myself to be the first to say something about it.

"So about what happened the other night…" I begin to say, but pause. _What the hell do I say?_

"Don't worry. I covered you" Emily winks.

"Uhh…Thank…you?" I show an uneasy smile.

"More importantly." Emily slams her locker and smiles evilly. "I know what's up, don't try to hide it."

"Hide what?" I look at her dumbfounded.

"Uh…that hot guy that showed up?"

 _There were six guys!_ I gulp and I feel a sweat drop roll down from my temple. "W-which guy? I don't recall." I sheepishly laugh as I try to make my way out to the dining area.

"Whoa, hang on their little missy." Emily blocks my path. "That guy…the blonde hair, princely smile, weird uniform but is super attractive?"

"Teorus?" I blurt out.

"Ha! So you knew who I was talking about. So what's the deal with you two?" She urges.

"N-nothing. He's just…some guy." I shrug and push past Emily as she follows me out into the dining area.

I turn and my eyes fall upon Teorus, who couldn't have picked a worst time to show up.

"Teorus?!" I choke as I'm in complete and utter surprise to see him.

"You promised we'd always be together, didn't you?" He pouts, as he presses closer to me.

I quickly look around me and see the attention of the few customers that are around trying to mind their own business by can't help but pry.

I harshly whisper. "I-I didn't say anything like that."

"Oh, well look who we have here." Emily nudges my arm, teasingly. "I see what's going on here. It's about time, good for you girlie."

"No…really, you got it all wrong." I groan.

"Hey goldie, who's this cute girl?" Teorus asks as he looks over at Emily.

Emily introduces herself. "I work with Abbey, my name is Emily."

"Wow, what a cute name." Teorus smiles.

I feel irritable and sick watching Teorus flirt.

"I'm Teorus. Take care of my goddess for me while she's at work, okay?" Teorus then plants a light kiss on Emily's hand.

Now I felt like I was going to throw-up and the nearest thing I could run to was the potted plant near the front door.

Emily is taken aback by the sudden action. "Uh…" Emily looks at me then back at Teorus. "Well I wish the two of you the best of luck."

I blink repeatedly in surprise as I've never see Emily so caught off guard by a guy.

Emily rests a hand on my shoulder and whispers. "Your boyfriend is so handsome. I'm super jealous."

I'm ready to rip out my hair as I grumble. "I'm telling you he's not my boyfriend…far from it."

"Then why are you blushing?" She laughs.

"Wha—?!"

"So how long have you two been together? Emily asks.

"D-don't you have a job to do, Emily?" I ask her.

I'm ignored as Teorus answers. "Hmm…how long? Well I guess since before Abbey was born.

 _Oh for the love of god…_ I face palm.

Teorus continues while flashing me and Emily a bazillion-watt smile. "The stars aligned tens of thousands of years ago to decide we would meet."

Emily gasps in amazement and her expression is frozen as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Oh my god. That's so romantic! I wish someone would say that kind of stuff about me too!"

I stand there feeling completely embarrassed wanting nothing than to drink till I forget this all happened.

Emily comes beside Teorus, patting him on the arm. "You seem like a great guy, Teorus. Abbey here has never had a relationship before, so she might be a bit timid and rough around the edges but by the looks of it, you could change all that."

"Please stop…" I sigh. "We're not together. Now go wait some tables!"

"Sure, sure…you can quit trying to pretend you're not blushing right now." Emily turns her attention back to Teorus. "So what do you do for a living, Teorus?"

"I'm a god." Teorus says, nonchalantly.

"What?" Emily looking confused.

"Whoa! Hey!" I jump in front of Teorus as if to shield him, waving my hands in a panic at Emily. "Teorus…is…what he meant was that…he is…an actor?"

Emily thinks about it for a moment then claps her hands with excitement. "Oh I should have known! He would have to be with those good looks."

"Y-yeah…so I've heard…" I tiresomely chuckle. "A-and so he's playing the role of a god!"

"Well, I know I would love to have your autograph sometime, Teorus." Emily says.

"Of course!" Teorus smiles again.

"Well, would you look at the time we've started our shift ten minutes ago and we haven't started working! We're never going to hear the end of it if Jack catches us, now let's get to work!" I say while pushing Emily towards the kitchen.

"Okay, okay!" Emily finally agrees.

"Uh, Teorus, I have to work now…so you should probably go."

He begins to sulk, looking at me with sad eyes. "We're going to be separated again?"

 _Urgh…not that face again. No! I can't keep letting him get his way every time he tries to sway me with his good looks!_

I ignore Teorus and get straight to work.

* * *

 ** _Later that day_**

"Abbey, sweetie!" Hannah calls me from the kitchen.

"Yes, Hannah?" I reply.

"Why don't you go for your break now?" She smiles sweetly.

"Okay." I agree and tuck away the cloth I was using to clean a table.

I quickly ask the chefs in the kitchen to whip me up a sandwich as I get a can of soda from the fridge. I go to sit outside on the patio, feeling the refreshing breeze as I eat my lunch. Then it hits me all at once the exhaustion and that once I'm done work I'll be sucked into the world of stars and gods.

"I wonder how much longer this is going to go on for…" I mumble as I sip my soda.

Then I hear a rustling noise come from beside me in the nearby shrubbery. I raise an eyebrow but think nothing of it as it's probably just a stray cat or something.

Instead someone jumps out from the bushes.

"Whoa!" I yelp.

Teorus stands there pouting. "Geez…the layout of this building is too complicated."

"Teorus?!" I yell. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Goldie? What are you doing?" Teorus ignores my question and ask one of his own.

I gesture him with my hands that say what-the-hell-dude. "Uh…I'm eating."

"Where did you go? I was looking for you." He looks really upset now, with his cheeks puffed out like a child that's ready to throw a tantrum.

"You got lost?" I ask.

"I wasn't lost, I was looking for you."

"How long have you been looking for me?

"Hmm…about two hours in earth time. I couldn't seem to find you, and I didn't know how to get back to where I was before."

I sigh. "Yeah…that's call getting lost."

"WAAHH!"

Nearby a little girl sitting on a bench bursts into tears.

To get away from Teorus I stand up and walk over to the child. "What's wrong?"

She sniffs. "M-my ice cream…"

I notice the empty cone in her hand and follow her gaze to the melted ice cream by her feet, and she starts wailing even more.

"Shh…It's okay." I try to calm the crying child and speak to her but she continues to cry.

Teorus walks over. "Leave it to me." He says.

Teorus crouches down in front of the girl. "Please don't cry, princess. I'll get you a new one."

In a swift motion Teorus touches my hand and snaps his fingers, and next thing I see is a brand new ice crema cone in the little girls' hand.

"Here you go." Teorus smiles.

She gasps. "Wow! That's amazing! Are you a wizard, mister?"

"Nah, I'm a god." He responds.

 _Does he seriously not care about his identity and how crazy it sounds to us humans?!_

"A god? Wow!" The little girl buys it and is overjoyed.

"Be careful not to drop your ice cream again." He tells her kindly while patting her on the head.

"Okay! Thank you, Mr. God!" The smiling girl runs off into the direction of an older lady, of which I can only assume is her mother.

I look back at Teorus and think to myself. _So he's not just a flirt… he actually has some good points._

* * *

 ** _Later that evening_**

I'm released from my duties as a waitress for the day and step out the back door into the alley. Keys in hand, seeing my truck parked on the other side of the street. However when I make it in front of the storefront there's a crowd of people by the entrance. Which I assume is odd since I don't recall there being a reservation for a large group tonight, and it's unlikely we get this busy out the blue like this. But when I approach, who do I see standing in the center surrounded by women. Teorus.

"Taurus is a winter constellation. If you want to find Taurus, you should try finding Orion's belt first." Teorus explains while looking at a poster and talking about constellations. "Then go a little bit west of the stars in Orion's Belt and…there it is! You bump into the first start of the Taurus constellation, Aldebaran."

The girls gawk over Teorus as he speaks. Probably having no clue what he's actually saying, and doubtful that they're even interested in the stars.

"I'm glad you're all so interested in stars." Teorus smiles proudly, his usual superstar smile.

Then through the crowd Teorus notices I'm here, and I quickly try to get away.

"Oh! Goldie! Finished with work?" Teorus calls out to me.

Every girl quiets down and I can feel their daggers for eyes penetrate me.

I, however, ignore Teorus and continue to walk to my truck at a fast pace.

"Goldie, wait! You're my favourite goldfish!" Teorus runs after me, calling out for me.

 _Shut up shut up!_ It feels my truck is getting farther and farther out of reach as I try to get there while Teorus comes after me, calling out for me. When I place my hand on the driver's side door handle, Teorus is next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Geez, what are you leaving me alone for? Let's go home together." He pouts.

"Pfftt…he called her a goldfish." Someone in the crowds mocks.

"How weird is that?" Another girl pipes up.

Then the crowd of girls start laughing.

Looking at the crowd of laughing girls my vision blurs, and its changes to something I've seen before. Before my eyes now is a vivid scene of bunch of dark hooded people, shouting and laughing at me.

One hooded figures steps up and says in a feminine voice. "What do you think their deal is?"

"She's my goddess." I hear Teorus' voice and it snaps me back into reality.

I realize I'm standing there, my back to my truck, my keys gripped so tightly in my hand I could almost feel it puncture my skin as I feel my limbs tremble. I take a deep breath and look at Teorus.

 _Did…did he just call me his goddess?! In front of all these people!?_

The crowd of women look angry and disappointed.

"Don't worry. I belong to everyone." Teorus tells them. "If you want to see me, just look up and make a wish on a star. I'll be waiting." And the top it off Teorus flashes them his brightest smile.

The girls go from being disappointed to going back to be crazed shrieking fangirls.

Exasperated I get into my truck, starting it up, and leaving Teorus behind as I drive off.

A few minutes pass as I drive down the road, suddenly someone steps into the middle of the road. I brake just in time and my headlights flash right on to Teorus. He stands there pouting.

I catch my breath and roll down the window. "Are you crazy? I could have ran you over!" I shout at him.

"You didn't wait for me, Goldie!" Teorus continues to be upset. "I said we could leave together."

I rest my forehead on the steering wheel. Then I lean over to unlock the passenger door. "Fine…get in." I bark at Teorus.

Teorus does what I say and gets in.

"Won't your fangirls miss you?" I ask, while continuing to drive.

"They'll be fine. Besides I wanted to go home with you." He smiles at me sweetly.

"Like I said before, you have to stop drawing so much attention to yourself." I say.

"Well…I was just teaching one girl about the constellations at first, but…there were a whole bunch of girls there before I knew it."

"You sir, are the definition of a chick magnet." I tell him. "You stand out a lot in the human world, Teorus. You should be more self-aware. You don't know what kind of crazies are out there."

Teorus nods. "Okay. Got it. But everyone loves me so much. This is so much fun! I was even able to make that little girl with the ice cream happy. I hope she remembers me when she grows up."

"Oh but who could forget you, Teorus?" I say sarcastically, realizing that there was an ulterior motive behind that kindness he showed off.

 _And just when I was beginning to think he wasn't so bad…_

"By the way. You mentioned doing penance to erase your sin. What do you have to do?"

Teorus thinks long and hard when I ask this. Then opens his mouth to speak. "I don't know."

"What?"

"All I know is that the goddess holds the key"

I sigh. "Of course…"

"But earth is pretty fun. We can take our time trying to find a way to return me to the heavens."

"I rather not…." I mumble.

I finally arrive home to my apartment complex and Teorus escorts me to the door of my building. "All right, well this is me. Thanks for…uh…walking me to the doors." I say awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Teorus happily says. "Well then, goodnight."

"Good—" I'm caught off guard by the graceful movement of Teorus as he takes my hand, lifts it up, and kisses it. "Night…" I manage to whisper.

"See you tomorrow!"

I stand there dumfounded as Teorus smiles and leaves.

I stumble into my apartment complex and collapse on my couch. And as I lay on my side I stare out my balcony window door. As I lift my hand in front of my face feeling a weird tickling sensation on the patch of skin.

 _No one has ever kissed me..._

I sit up and shake my head furiously. "Ugh! It means nothing! He does this with all the girls!" I stand up and step out in to my balcony. The cool nightly breeze running its way along my face and through my hair.

I look up at the sky, seeing the twinkling stars, and it happens to remind me of what Teorus said before.

 _"When you look up at the sky, you don't look at just one star. You look at them all."_

"Yup…and that's exactly how he feels about all girls. So how am I any different?" I stand there for a few minutes in silence before I start laughing to myself. "I'm thinking way too deeply about this. I'll just pretend it never happened. No big deal."

* * *

 ** _Few days later_**

I flick through the channels on my T.V, while I hold my face in my other hand, in between my fingers rests my pencil that I can feel indenting my skin the longer I keep it there. When I find a show to watch, I look down at my coffee table to see scattered pieces of papers with fail attempts of potential songs and weird doodles.

My mind can't help but to focus on Teorus and how my life has been flipped upside down ever since. It bugs me that I can't talk to anyone about this, other than a therapist who would most likely drop my ass at a psych ward.

Beneath the stacks of papers scattered all over, my eyes seem to catch a glimpse of a notebook. I dig it out and flip through the pages that have random stuff written here and there.

I get an idea.

Tearing out the pieces of paper that have been used, I grab a pen and draw a failure of a drawing of Teorus. I can't help but laugh. But then, I begin jotting down the events that had happened with the gods and with Teorus.


	32. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 4

I'm summoned, like a genie called forth by it's master from its lamp. It's cozy lamp, that it just wanted to stay inside of.

I sigh as I stand before the mansion.

However, I'm confused as I see a woman standing by the front door.

I cautiously walk up and she notices me.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know if Teorus lives here?" She asks, with that star struck look in her eyes.

"Uh…" Before I could get any proper words out the front door opens.

Teorus walks out wearing his godly uniform, and looks nothing but shocked as he sees the woman standing there.

The woman jumps with excitement. "Oh! Teorus! You're here."

I look between Teorus and the woman, feeling uncomfortable.

The woman giggles as she latches on to Teorus' arm. "You mentioned before that you would show me around your house. So here I am!"

Teorus tilts his head and shows his typical dazzling smile. "I didn't think you'd really come… I'm glad. Well, come on in." He gestures for the girl to come inside.

I finally pipe up. "Okay, well, I'm gonna' go…" I start walking back the way I came.

"What? Why? Don't go!" Teorus whines. "Come on, hang out with us, Goldie!"

"No." I flatly say to him.

"But you came all the way here. Why don't we show her around together?"

"No." I say again. "And this is your house! You show her around yourself!"

"I promised I'd give her a tour, but I don't really know my way around this place."

I roll my eyes.

"Besides, you probably know this house better than me."

"Well, I won't deny that, seeing as I ran through it when I first meeting you guys." I say, thinking back to the very first time meeting all the gods and how I thought they were nutcases.

"Teorus! Are you stiiiill talking to her?" The woman lets out an exasperated whine.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, let's go." Teorus cheerfully says.

I try to walk away but Teorus has me by the arm and forcibly pulls me in.

I walk in front the two annoyances as we walk up and down the mansion's corridors.

"Wow, Teorus you must be rich!" The woman comments, aweing at the luxurious interior.

 _How in the hell did I end up playing tour guide for a girl, Teorus brought over? This is stupid. First opportunity I get I am jumping out the nearest window._

I look back at the woman and Teorus, seeing the woman talk his ear off. I turn back around as we turn a corner to another hallway, making our way closer to the parlor.

Next thing I know Teorus is walking next to me, I quickly look back and still see the woman looking around with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hm…she's pretty." I comment to Teorus.

"Yeah, all the girls on Earth are pretty." He says with a smile.

I raise an eyebrow.

Then he looks me in the eyes. And leans in close to whisper in my ear "But you're my one and only goddess."

I feel sweet shivers run down from my neck to my arms. _Damn him._ _I can't be fooled by his tricks!_ I tell myself.

"What room is this Teorus. The woman stops and points to a door, I didn't notice until now.

Teorus hesitates. "This …is my room."

The woman gasps. "I want to see your room, Teorus!"

Teorus smiles again. "That's a no-go."

I'm surprised by his words, shocked that he would actually turn down a request from a girl.

"Whaaat? Just a peek! Show meee!" The woman begs.

I stand back at this ridiculous situation.

Teorus stubbornly refuses to open the door. But somehow continues to hold his smile at the girl. "Who cares about my room? I'd much rather see yours."

"Okay, ew…" I murmur under my breath.

"Can I go over to your place some time? Teorus asks.

The woman squeals. "Kya! You really want to? You're welcome anytime, Teorus."

Teorus nods. "Okay, I'll go over to your place next time." He takes the girl's hand and leads her past the door to his room.

 _Smooth…he succeeded in changing the subject._ I think to myself, giving Teorus credit to that silver tongue of his.

Finally, the tour and over and the woman finally leaves, and I end up in the parlor, resting on one of the couches. However, I want nothing more than to just go home as that whole ordeal exhausted me.

Just then, Huedhaut walks into the room.

He spots me. "Oh, Abbey."

"Hey…" I give him a weak greeting.

"Are you alone? Where's Teo?"

I rest my head back. "Hm? Oh, he just left to take a woman home."

"A woman?"

"Yup, some woman he invited over." I vaguely explain to Huedhaut. "Of course, I had no idea until I got here, I tried to leave, but somehow got the pleasure giving his date a tour of the place…" I start rambling on as I find it's easy to talk to Huedhaut.

"I see…" He nods.

"Yeah…really felt like a third wheel…an awkward third wheel, that just wanted to roll away…"

Huedhaut sighs. "Honestly, Teo is just as bad here on Earth as he ever was,"

"Judging from that, Teorus has always been like this?"

"Yes. But it was probably a foregone conclusion that he would end up like this."

I look at Huedhaut, questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I mean to say…" Huedhaut suddenly falls silent.

I sit up straight as a decisive look appears on his face, and he begins to speak again.

"You're the goddess who holds the key to our destinies. You should know the story."

"Oh, for crying out loud…" I groan.

"Teo…" He pauses for a moment. "Has a painful past."

I feel myself suddenly curious and anxious by those words.

"It's Teo's father's fault that Teo chases woman like this."

"His…father?"

Huedhaut nods again. "Teo's father is famous in the heavens for his womanizing."

 _Oh…so it runs in the family._ I think to myself instead of speaking out loud and ruining the serious moment this is suppose to be.

I silently sit there, with bated breath, a serious expression plastered on my face as I hear the rest of what Huedhaut has to say.

"People say that Teo's father all but ignored him as a child, preferring instead to amuse himself with women."

I hear a light crackling and I realize it's my hands clenched into tight fists that rest on my thighs.

"He…" I begin to speak, feeling angry and sad for Teorus. "He must have been so lonely…"

"Yes, I'm sure he was." Huedhaut sighs. "His father brought women over to their house everyday. Teo was forced out of his home when he was still a child."

"What? That's awful!"

"His own parent didn't love him when he needed it the most." Huedhaut tilts his head downward. "That experience is probably what warped Teo into what he is now."

"But…parents…a family's love is the best kind of love…" I murmur to myself thinking back to my childhood.

"What?" Huedhaut snaps me out of my daydream.

"Um…" I pause. "I mean, but why would experiencing that make him chase women?"

"He probably reacted to not being loved by developing an obsession with love. He's probably trying to fill the hole in his heart by loving women like his father did."

"Then I guess that explains everything."

Huedhaut looks my straight in the eyes. "No matter how much love he receives, Teo will never, ever give his heart to a woman. The fact he never lets women into his room proves."

I remember back a bit earlier how Teorus smoothly avoided letting that chick enter his room.

"To Teo," Huedhaut continues. "His room is off limits, forbidden territory, just like his heart."

 _So, he never opens his heart to anyone…and never lets anyone in…_

As I process the thought, I find myself understanding as it reminds me of someone I know. Someone like myself. But I realize the only difference between us is that he still wants to be loved, he wants to lavish others with affection.

"This all seems so sad, and frustrating…and twisted." I say.

"But, I'm not any of those things."

I jump at the familiar voice, as I turn around I see Teorus there, leaning up against the door.

I quickly look Huedhaut then back at Teorus. "Um, hey." I politely wave.

 _He so heard our conversation just now…_

Teorus marches towards Huedhaut with his cheeks puffed out. "Geez, Hue, don't tell her weird stuff when I'm not here. Goldie's going to get the wrong idea about me."

"Trust me, that ship has sailed. "I grumble through my teeth.

 _That was before, until hearing about his past…so now my views on Teorus are different._

"I get lots of love from everyone, all the time. I'm not sad." Teorus smiles. "In fact, a bunch of cute goldies gathered around me on my way home. Maybe I'll invite them over to the house too…"

I raise my hand and with a tiresome expression I speak. "Okay, well, let me know if you do, because I will know to avoid coming over."

"Aw but you can be the tour guide again." Teorus gleams.

"No." I cross my arms and look away.

From the corner of my eye I see Huedhaut and Teorus talking to each other and I can't help but feel conflicted knowing a bit more about Teorus.

 _He might only know how to love like his father loved. But perhaps there's a way to change that…_

I think and the only solution would be if he would open his heart to someone he could really love.

"Lord Teorus!" Vega chimes in as she skips happily through the door. "Were you messing around with women again?"

"Oh, Vega. You look adorable and full of energy as usual."

She giggles. "I won't fall for your compliments!"

"Well I'm glad someone else can see past the charm." I comment.

"Stop playing around everyday and do your work like you're supposed to!" She orders Teorus.

Teorus pouts again. "Geez…you don't have to yell at me."

He then takes me by the hand, and before I can say anything, with great force he pulls me out of the room with him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Vega calls out.

"I'll do my work starting tomorrow. Give me a pass for today!" Teorus yells back.

"Lord Teorus! Waait!" Vega wails.

"Wait, Teorus—Gah!" I try to speak up but again I'm swept away and we escape to the rooftop balcony.

"Ah…yes I remember this place, back when we all first met." I say, and as I'm not running away this time I take in my surroundings, and my eyes catch the night sky. "Wow…there's not a single cloud in the sky. Look at the view." I say as I see millions of twinkling stars.

"Do you like stars, goldie?" Teorus asks.

"Huh?" I stutter. "Sure, I-I guess…they're pretty to look at."

Teorus tilts his head, curious to hear more.

"It's just been a while since I've been able to catch a view like this. When you live in the city, you don't get to see the stars at night. When I was younger, me and my family lived out in the rocky countryside, and no matter where you stood the stars would always be there, and they felt that much closer." I talk, reminiscing about my past.

"Wow, really?" Teorus looks amazed.

I nod. "That was so long ago…" I look down at my hands that rest against the balcony's railings. "How I wouldn't mind to see that every night again."

Teorus laughs. "Geez, you're so cute, Goldie. You really do love me, huh?"

"What?! Where did that come from?" I ask, slacked-jawed.

Teorus smiles. "You just said you wanted to see my every night. You were clearly trying to pick me up with that speech of yours."

"What the—No! I meant the view, the stars!" I feel myself blushing and I shake my head furiously.

"Heh, now you're all red."

"Stop looking at me!"

"I could look at your face forever and never get bored."

I cover my ears. "Ugh, shut up! You're making it worse!"

After a brief moment of silence, until I regain my composure. With my back turned to the view, I lean and rest my elbows on the railing.

"By the way…should you really be ignoring your work? Vega looked pretty angry."

"Yeah. I'll do my work like I'm suppose to starting tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. What is it that you do for work?" I ask.

Teorus smiles. "Granting human wishes."

I tilt my head to the side. "Granting wishes?" I repeat to clarify.

"Human wish for so many different things. It's a really fun job. I get excited just thinking about how my work makes people happy." His eyes glimmer with excitement as he talks.

I chuckle as I see a new side to Teorus as he stands beside me, looking like a happy little boy. But as I look down at my feet and I can't help but think of what Huedhaut said earlier. There is still so much I don't know hiding behind that smile of his.

"What's with that face?" Teorus cuts my thoughts short.

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking about what Hue told you?"

I look at him for a moment, trying to read his expression, his eyes, before slowly shaking my head.

Teorus comes closer. "You do want to know about my past, don't you, Goldie?" He asks.

I shake my head again. "Huedhaut shouldn't have told me. It's none of my business. But…I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Only if your willing to let me that is. It's up to you." I tell him honestly.

"It makes me happy to hear you sat that. Thanks." Teorus says sincerely.

I shrug my shoulders and show a smile. "You're welcome. Whenever, and if you want to tell me. I'll listen."

Teorus nods. "Okay…" Then he looks at me, really looks at me, like he's trying to find something.

"What?" I ask.

"You really are a weird one."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I raise an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Humans are greedy; they're quick to ask for 'more' of everything. You're different from the other women I've met." Teorus gazes into my eyes.

His affectionate stare makes me feel self-conscious and I look away, pulling my phone from my pocket. "Oh, would you look at the time, I better be getting home now."

"Allow me to take you home." He cheerfully says, extending his hand.

"Uh…okay." I say placing my hand in his.

Teorus snaps his fingers, using his powers to transport me home in a blink of an eye.

"Thanks." I nod to him.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Still holding on to my hand, he kisses it, just like he did the other day.

"Oh uh…" I choke on my words as I was caught off guard again but the intimate action.

I remind myself that it's a simple goodbye hand kiss and nothing more.

Slowly letting my hand go, Teorus softly speaks. "Goodnight, Abbey."

I stand there watching him as he uses my window to make his exit.

"He…said my name." I say bewildered.

It's the first time he used my name and I can't believe he even remembered it. He's only ever called me Goldie, Goddess and 'you' up until now. All he did was call me by my name…so why is it that I can't help but smile?


	33. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 5

The next evening, I finish my shift and walk out of the restaurant. Keys in my hand, and truck in my sights, I make it to the sidewalk when something solid whams into me. I do a spin and nearly fall over.

"Whoa!" I say.

"Ow." I voice says.

Turning around to find the source of the voice I see a beautiful woman on the ground.

"Oh my god, sorry." I say, lending her a hand.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." The woman, with long brown locks of silky hair, looks up at me with intimidating eyes that wears perfect eyeliner.

She takes my hand and I pull her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, suddenly nervous as I get a better view of the model like woman.

"Oh yeah, thank you. How about you?" She quickly adjusts her champagne cocktail dress, before gazing into my eyes once again.

"Y-yeah." My voice squeaks.

"…Oh…" Her voice sounds disappointed. But she quickly throws on a crooked smile with her bright red lipstick. "That's good then."

"Um, yeah. Well, have a good night." I bow my head and go to walk away.

I feel something tight wrap around my wrist.

"Hey, what are you—" I start to say but I find myself lost when I turn my head and see the woman is practically glaring at me, as if she's staring into my soul.

I'm not sure how long we're standing there, but at the moment it felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry." She eases her grip. "But…you have beautiful eyes."

"Uh…thanks." I rip my wrist from her grasp. "Do…do I know you or something?" I ask cautiously.

She tilts her head, her expression never changing. "Hm…perhaps."

"What?"

Then I hear a familiar voice. "Hey!"

I whip my head around to see Teorus. "Teorus…O-oh, hi." I stutter, feeling relieved that he's here.

However, when I turn back around the woman is gone.

"Hey…Abbey." Teorus calls me.

"Huh?" I turn back around to face him, as I try to forget about that strange encounter.

"Are you okay, Abbey?" He asks.

"O-oh, yeah…" I nod.

 _So, I did hear him correctly when he called me by my name yesterday._

"Are you finished with work for the day?"

I adjust my bag, and nod. "Yup, just got off."

Excitedly he takes my hand. "Okay then, let's go!"

"What? Where?" I question as he starts dragging me along somewhere.

"For a walk."

"But…I drove here so—" I say pointing back to my truck. But a split second later I find me and Teorus up in the sky "Whoa!" I yelp. "I thought you said a walk! I'm going to fall Teorus!"

Teorus laughs in amusement as I wiggle in his arms. "It's okay, calm down. Don't be scared everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine! Humans don't fly! This isn't…"

Then I feel his arm wrap around my waist securely. "Trust me."

We're pressed close together as we fly through the open sky with the cityscape below us, and I can feel myself blushing, so I end up looking down.

"It's not so scary like this, right? Move your legs slowly, just like you're walking on earth."

"Easier said than done…" I mumble but try anyways.

Putting one step forward into the air, and I gasp, feeling like when you're walking up the stairs and you think there's one more step but there isn't.

"You're a quick learner, keep going." He tells me.

I nod, feeling the support of his arm firmly around me. We keep walking, moving higher and higher into the sky, with the city's buildings sparkling beneath our feet. And now with not being scared of the fact that I'm flying, and my racing heart beating a mile a minute due to another reason, I take in the view.

"Wow…it looks incredible from up here."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I turn my face to Teorus and find that we're only inches apart. "Um…"

He chuckles. "Okay then, I guess it's about time we start."

"Start?" I tilt my head.

"My work I told you about before."

"Oh yeah…the wish granting." I say, skeptically.

He nods his head and we swoop down towards some buildings, still keeping ourselves high up in the air. I quiet down, not sure what it is he's going to do.

"Hm? Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Teorus asks.

"What? O-oh, well I'm not sure what you want me to do, and I don't want to get in the way of your job is all."

Teorus smiles. "You won't get in the way. On the contrary, without you here I wouldn't be able to grant wishes, Abbey."

"I guess so." I nervously laugh.

"Alright my goddess, help me out here!"

I shrug and go along with Teorus for the time being.

"First things first, choosing which goldie to help." With a serious expression, Teorus searches for something below.

I look between Teorus and the city, curious as to what's going to happen.

"Okay, let's go with that girl!" Teorus chirps.

"What girl? How can you see anything from up—" Suddenly Teorus dives down towards the city at an incredible speed. "—HERE?!" I scream.

Teorus comes to a halt as we land on the roof of a nearby skyscraper. He releases me as he stares at the building across the street from us.

"Could you warn me when your going to do that?" I say in a huff.

He doesn't respond as his eyes are locked in sight.

"What are you doing?" I say as I come to his side an follow his line of sight and see a young woman in the room of the building. Looking between Teorus and the woman, I murmur. "You peeping tom…"

Just then. "Please…" an innocent voice rings out.

I spin around wondering where that sound came from. Or I guess I should say the voice of a woman. "Did you hear that?" I ask Teorus.

"Please, let him call me." The same voice can be heard.

"This is that girl's wish." Teorus explains.

"Her wish?" I repeat as I look at the woman in the room.

"We gods can hear human wishes. Here, look closely." Teorus says, pointing at the girl's room. "She's wishing as hard as she can to her phone. I bet she's hoping for a phone call from her crush or boyfriend."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, that's what it looks like."

"My job is to grant wishes like these."

"Okay, sooo…. how do you grant them?"

Teorus chuckles. "Watch." He flashes me a cute smile and touches my arm, and while looking straight at the woman he calmly says. "May your wish be granted." With his other hand he snaps his fingers.

An instant later we see the woman's phone ring.

"Whoa…no way."

I watch as she takes the phone in her hands and begins to talk happily. And by the look on her face it's obvious to know who called.

"That is… amazing. You granted her wish."

"Yup!"

"Wow…" I'm bewildered of what just happened and seeing the power of a god. It makes me re-think of what it is I believe in.

"Good, good. It looks like she's happy. Okay, on to the next one!"

"Okay, cool. Is it nearby, or?—Whoa!" I ask, but suddenly grabbed by Teorus again, as he takes me by the hand and leads me up to the sky.

* * *

We then land on the roof of a hospital.

"Again, can you warn me when you're going to do that?!" I snap at him.

I hear another voice in my head.

"Please let my mom get well soon."

In the distance I see it's a young high school girl doing the wishing this time.

"Let's grant this girl's wish next." Teorus says, touching my arm. "May your wish be granted." He snaps his fingers again.

We see a doctor join the girl on the rooftop. There conversation is to far away for us to hear, but I do notice the reassurance on the girl's face as she and doctor return inside.

"Nice." I nod.

"Okaaay, so which goldie's wish should we grant next?"

"Don't you have a list or something to keep track?" I ask.

"Nope, we choose at random. We grant everyone's wishes equally, careful not to play favourites."

"Hm, seems a bit tricky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well…if it were me, and this may be because I'm human but I'd probably end up identifying with individuals and giving them special treatment." I shrug.

"Really? I would rather everyone be happy. Making lots of people happy is better than loving any one person."

"Uh huh, and that's why you're a wish granting god, Teorus." I sigh.

Teorus's words repeat over in my head. As I understand where he's coming from of making everyone equally happy than just one person. But…

"Don't you have anyone you care about?" I blurt out the question.

"Of course, I do." Teorus answers quickly.

"So, you do have someone—"

"Leo, Hue and the gods of the Department of Punishments." Teorus smiles happily. "I care about all of them."

"O-oh…" I nod.

 _He meant that kind of "care". So there isn't anyone he loves._

"Well, but I'm always getting in trouble for choosing to grant the wishes of cute girls." Teorus says playfully.

I cross my arms. "So, you do play favourites."

"I do it unconsciously. It can't be helped." He says in the most carefree way.

I roll my eyes.

"Okaaay, let's find out next goldie! We gotta grant loooots of wishes today!"

I try my best to sound just as enthusiastic as Teorus. "Oooookay!"

For the rest of the day, Teorus continues, granting one human wish after another. So many people wishing for things as trivial as someone wanting to pass an exam to something as meaningful as someone wanting to recover from an illness.

"I didn't think any of this was possible before…But it's like you gods can really granny any wish."

 _So where were they when I needed them?_ I ask myself, as an uncomfortable feeling settles in my stomach.

"Geez, are you just realizing that now?"

"But, you know, you really seem to enjoy your job."

Teorus nods. "Yup! It's super fun. When I grant wishes from the heavens. I don't get to see people's happy faces in person. Being able to see everyone's reactions like this makes me want to work even harder." He openly speaks as a brilliant smile spreads across his face. "Only big, strong wishes can reach the heavens."

 _We're my wishes not big and strong enough…all those years ago?_ I think.

"So, I don't get to grant many small wishes like the ones we granted." He says.

"Really?" I say, coming out of a dark place my thoughts took me too.

"Yup! Today was a good chance for me to learn about the kinds of wishes humans make everyday. The other gods should really try granting wishes from earth at least once. It's amazing to see how happy people are when you grant their wishes."

"Well, I'm glad the people in the world have a god like you looking out for them." I tell him. "I guess you're more than just a flirt." I say.

"So, you believe I'm really a god now?" Teorus asks as he gazes into my eyes.

"Well, duh!"

"Yay! Finally, you recognize me for what I am!"

I laugh. "Yes."

I realize as Teorus speaks he doesn't do this just because it's his job, it's that he truly enjoys granting wishes that make people happy. It's a whole other side to him that I didn't expect.

"Oh! It's getting late. Let's grant one more wish and call it quits for today."

"Yeah, sure."

We fly around a bit, looking down at the city from above until I hear another wish.

"Please let me have a dream about dinosaurs." A voice of a little boy speaks.

I quietly chuckle to myself. "That's a cute wish."

Just when I think we're going to grant that little boy's wish, Teorus veers away.

"Let's pass on that one." Teorus suddenly becomes serious.

"What? Why?" I snap my head to look at Teorus.

"Because, kids like that are cheaters."

"Uh…you just granted a wish for someone who wished to pass an exam. And you're calling a kid who wants to dream about dinosaurs' cheaters?"

Teorus looks away from me.

"Teorus," I say his name firmly. "How is he a cheater?"

"I mean…a little boy like that doesn't have to do anything to get girls to fawn all over him."

"What?" I say, confused.

"It's no fair that he can get girls to love him without having to work for it." Teorus pouts.

"What?" I repeat, appalled but what I just heard.

And just when I think Teorus was beyond this, I find out that he's jealous of a little boy.

"I thought you said gods have to love all humans equally?"

"U-uh…well…" Teorus stammers.

Acting like a know it all I remind him of what he told me. "Gods can't play favourites, riiight?"

Teorus huffs. "Geeeeez, okay!"

Seeing him give in, I smile mischievously.

Teorus reluctantly lifts his hand and snaps his fingers. Once his fingers snapped, the little boy falls fast asleep. "Fine. Today is special, after all." He mutters to himself, but the look on his face is kind.

"That's a nice god." I whisper, ruffling my hand through his hair on the back of his head.

"Okay, that's it's for today." He smiles at me. "Ready to go home."

"You bet." I yawn.

Teorus continues to pull me by the hand, as we float up to the sky. We're halfway back to the mansion when Teorus proposes something.

"Oh yeah, how about we take a little detour?"

"Hm? Where?"

Teorus chuckles. "You'll see when we get there."


	34. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 6

"Teorus?" I ask

"What?"

"Can I please open my eyes now?"

"No way!" Even with my eyes close I can tell he's pouting.

"I just don't think it's safe to fly with my eyes close." I sigh.

"Don't worry! I got you! Besides were here."

Beneath my feet I feel something that I think is the ground. I open my eyes and see myself on top of the tallest tower in the city.

"Whoa!" I say, my arms extended to keep my balance.

Teorus chuckles.

After briefly getting over where we are, I take in the view. "…It's amazing." I say breathlessly, feeling the cool breeze comb my hair and the smell of the night summer air.

"V.I.P seats just for you and me, Abbey." Teorus takes a seat on the edge of the tower.

I join him and look up at the cloudless sky, and watch as the stars twinkle. "The stars feel so very close, I could almost reach out and touch them."

I can feel Teorus look at me. "They feel close to you, Abbey? I…" His tone sounds a little depressed. "I never thought I would be looking up at the stars from the earth like this." He looks up at the sky, with nostalgia in his eyes.

I realize that, to Teorus, the stars, his home, feel so very far.

"S-s-sorry, that was a little insensitive of me to say something like that to you, because of your situation and all…I didn't mean too…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Abbey"

"I know, but still. So, I hope you can get back to the heavens soon."

Teorus nods his head with a smile that makes me feel a little sad. "Yeah."

 _Yup, when his mark is gone he'll return to the heavens…and we'll have to say goodbye._

I don't know what came over me to think that way, since I knew from the start this was how it was going to have to be.

"But, I don't have a clue how to erase my mark. I wonder if I'll be really be able to return."

"Pfft, what?" I playfully nudge his arm with my elbow. "Of course, you will, just…I don't know, keep doing your best and being the wish-granting god, everyone needs and I'm sure then your mark will disappear."

Teorus comes back with a smile. "I guess you're probably right. Thanks."

Then, Teorus slowly starts taking off his shirt.

"H-hey, hey!" I put my hands in front of me to block out a shirtless Teorus. "What are you doing?!" I turn my head the other way as I shout in a panic.

"Abbey…" Teorus says my name seriously. "Look." He says as his hand comes around, cupping my cheek, turning my head for me to look his way.

In front of me is a beautiful, toned chest that glows beneath the moonlight. I can feel my cheeks boil to a high temperature. "U-uh….I…uhh…I don't know what your thinking but it's not happening!"

Teorus has a confused look on his face as he doesn't seem to understand. Then he laughs. "Geez, Abbey what are you talking about?"

"W-what am I talking about?! What are you doing?!"

"How does my mark look?" He asks. "It's on my back, so I can't see it. Can you check it out for me?" Teorus points to his lower back,

I look at him, with a empty gaze, processing his words. "Oh…" Is all I say.

 _I'm an idiot. A shameful idiot._

"So?" Teorus says, stepping closer to me.

I feel my heart pounding, and the embarrassment shown on my face isn't fading as I examine the mark on his back. "Oh! Well what do you know, it looks like it's faded a little, compared to before!"

Teorus excitedly tries to look. "Really?!"

I nod with a big smile on my face. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, Teorus flings his arms around me.

My heartbeat gets louder, my body temperature rises as I just stand there and feel Teorus around me, his grip on my growing tighter.

He laughs closely to my ear. "Yay! This means my sin is disappearing! This is great!"

"I…can't… breath!" I hoarsely say.

"Oh, oh! Does that mean it helps to work on Earth?"

"Teorus…"

"Or was it just my behavior in general? It won't be long until I go back to the heavens!" Teorus rambles on excitedly, not hearing me at all.

"Teorus…hey!" I lightly tapping his back to get his attention, feeling his cool muscular skin as I do so. "Let go!" I manage to shout.

"Geez, Abbey, you're cute when you blush." Teorus laughs again, squeezing me tighter.

 _Damn it, I just made it worse!_

He hugs me tighter, but just then…

I feel my balance sway, my foot slipping off the edge. And with the force of the hug it pushes my body over the edge of the tower. Catching my gasp in my throat, in a panicked, last minute attempt to stop myself from falling I wrap my arms around Teorus neck. Teorus flinches as I do, as we both look into each others eyes. Out faces inches away, that I can feel his breath against my face. It's as if someone pressed the mute button on both of us and all the sound that can be heard is my racing heart. It's deafening, but I'm unable to do anything. I'm paralyzed as I stare into Teorus golden eyes.

 _W-what am I doing?!_

However, Teorus snaps out of it quickly. "Geez, Abbey, you sure are accident-prone." He pulls me back from the ledge.

"What? Am not! If you didn't hug me like that I wouldn't have almost fallen." I say in a huff, as we both release each other.

Crossing my arms and turning away to look at the view, I can't stop thinking about what happened in those few seconds, which in the moment felt like time had stopped completely. My heart won't die down and my body feels shaken and hot all over.

"Okay, let's go home." Teorus says.

I shakily sigh with relief. "Oh, finally!"

Teorus takes me home. It was a quiet, awkward fly home, however, to Teorus its like any other night. He drops me off, takes my hand in his, kisses it, and bids me a goodnight.

* * *

 _Few Days Later…_

One day, after helping Teorus with his job, we return to the mansion. Through the large entrance doors, we run into Scorpio and the other two gods from the Department of Punishments in the foyer.

"Hey, Abbey! Long time no see." Ichthys excitedly greets me.

Dui gives me a friendly wave. "Welcome back, Abbey."

"Hey guys." I politely greet them back. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

 _Actually, almost forgot that they lived here too…_

I look at Scorpio who shoots me a glare.

I call him out. "Geez, having a bad day?"

"Tch, annoying woman. What's it to you?"

I roll my eyes.

"Are you coming back from a job, Abbey?" Dui asks to calm the atmosphere.

I look at Teorus then back to Dui with a nod of my head. "Yup."

"Did it go well?" He smiles kindly.

"Yeah, it was kinda' fun." I shrug. "That is, for a human like me to be helping a wish-granting god, help other humans either fall in love, recover from an illness or injury…"

Then I hear Scorpio scoff.

"What?" I snap at him.

"What a joke. Are you really granting those absurd wishes?"

I cross my arms. "Excuse me? It's his job."

Scorpio directs his comment to Teorus. "Wasting your time on small jobs. You're not the god you used to be, Teorus." He lets out a mocking laugh.

I shoot Scorpio a dirty look, and I rest my hand against Teorus's arm, taking one step in front of him to defend him. "I'll have you know, Teorus is an amazing example of a god. He's made a lot of people happy with his hard work."

Teorus looking a little embarrassed but calmly asks "Is that what you think of me, Abbey?"

I look at him wide-eyed, taken aback with what I said. "I-uh…"

"…Well, I guess it can't be helped with a goddess like this at your side. Grant all the absurd wishes you want, peons." Scorpio says, leaving the room.

I stick my tongue out at him as he leaves. "Geez…what's absurd about it?" I mumble loud enough for him to hear. "What's wrong with people wanting even the smallest bit of happiness? It doesn't matter how small it may be because it can make a big difference!"

Scorpio stops in his tracks when he hears my words and turns around to face me. "What did you say?"

I feel sweat roll down my temple. "Y-you heard me. Giving people little bits of happiness here and there makes the world a happier and kinder place than granting big wishes for a limited number of ignorant people who take it for granted."

Teorus watches me in amazement. "Abbey…"

"What a load of idealistic B.S…Give it a rest, woman. You may be a reincarnated goddess, but you don't know anything."

" _I_ don't know anything?" I laugh mockingly. "I'm not sure what _you_ do in your Department of Punishments but last time I checked it's not the Department of Wishes. While, I've been helping a god who works in the Department of Wishes, so by the looks of it, I know more than you."

Scorpio takes a step closer as if he's ready to lunge, and with an intense glare that really shows that he's angry, he speaks like his words are venom. "Know your place, human. You're in no position to talk back to me."

I'm about to let him have it, profanities and vulgar hand gestures and all, Teorus steps in between Scorpio and I, like he's trying to protect me.

"Quit scaring my goddess!" He shouts.

"Stay out of this, nitwit prince." Scorpio growls.

"Hey!" I bark at Scorpio.

"I can't stand by and watch you insult her." Teorus says.

I feel my heart start to race again when I hear those words, and the tone of his voice. "T-Teorus…" When I look at his face I'm shocked to see him not so cheerful, but instead intimidating.

"Oh. I see what's going on here…" Scorpio looks back and forth between Teorus and I before nodding. "Sinning yet again? There's just no saving an idiot like you."

 _Sinning again? What?_

I catch a glimpse at Teorus who's expression doesn't change.

"Whatever. Not my problem." Scorpio hisses his words at us and leaves the room.

The entire time that was happening Dui and Ichthys had been standing there bewildered.

Dui still looking shocked comes up to me. "Abbey, are you okay?"

I nod my head. "Yeah…he's just a jerk."

"Don't worry about Scorpio. He's always like that." Ichthys says with a giddy smile.

"Wow…I feel sorry for you." I mumble.

 _How can a guy like that be a god like Teorus? …unbelievable…_

Dui looks at me with regretful eyes. "Scorpio was in the wrong."

Teorus pipes up in his usually cheerful tone. "It's fine. Scorpy says mean stuff, but I know he's a good person deep down."

I burst into a laugh. "Scorpy? W-wait…you guys don't hate each other?""

Dui shakes his head. "No, it's not like that at all. Our Departments have a rivalry, so we end up at odds sometimes. That's all."

"Ooh…okay." I scratch the back of my head trying to wrap my mind around this.

 _The world of the gods is a complicated one._

Just as I'm thinking that Ichthys pops into my field of vision. "Hey, Abbey."

"Hm?"

"We can use out powers when we're around you, right?"

"Oh, yeah. But it's not so much that you need to be around, you have to be touching me." I tell him.

Ichthys grabs my hand, his eyes gleaming with mischievously.

"H-hey!" I yell.

"Okay! Then help us with our work too!" He says. "I've been doing nothing but paperwork since I got here. It's soooo boring. But with you, I can use my powers."

"O-okay, but I would appreciate it if you would ask or give me a heads up when your going to touch me to use your powers. I'm not a toy." I firmly tell him.

"Okay! It's settled! Let's do a job together!"

"Right now?" I ask.

Ichthys is about to drag me off before I can say anything else.

"Geez… quit it, Ikky." Teorus pouts. "Abbey is my goddess." He suddenly takes me back from Ichthys, holding me in an embrace from behind.

I stand there, embarrassed in this position. Not feeling uncomfortable but not exactly comfy either as I don't know what to do or say in this situation.

"Tch, you're being greedy, Teorus." Ichthys then pouts.

It's like watching to kids fighting over a toy. And unfortunately, I am the toy…

Ichthys sighs., but his eyes darting provocatively to Teorus. "I was going to invite you to a singles party, but I guess I won't. Too bad, so sad."

"Okay…ew." I murmur, looking away.

Teorus curiously asks. "What's a singles' party?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I roll my eyes.

"What you always do." Ichthys responds to Teorus.

"What I always do?" Teorus tilts his head.

I release myself from Teorus embrace. He doesn't notice as he's to invested in the conversation.

"Ichthys, Scorpio is going to be very angry if he catches you dawdling around here." Dui says to Ichthys.

Those words seem to startle Ichthys. "Oh yeah! I better go. Okay, Abbey, let me know if you change your mind. You're always welcome in punishments!" Ichthys says as he leaves, as Dui follows after him.

 _Do all the gods have big personalities?_

"Abbey?" I hear Teorus call my name.

"Yeah?"

"What's a singles party?" He asks.

"What?! Your still on that?" I sigh.

Teorus nods his head. "I'd like to learn more about Earth, while I'm here. Please, tell me, Abbey." His big innocent begs beg me to tell him.

"All right!" I cave. "Well…it's when people get together to eat and drink.

 _I think that's what it is… can't say I've ever been to one…but it's pretty self-explanatory just from the name of it…'singles' party'._

"Ohh, so that's a singles party?" Teorus nods, finally understanding. "The guys and I hold dinner parties like that in the heavens too."

"Uh…yeah?"

Teorus happily chuckles. "I'll have to invite Ichthys to a singles party next time!"

I quietly laugh to myself. "I bet he would like that."

 _He doesn't get it at all…_

However, instead of properly explaining it to Teorus, I shrug it off. Just then the sound of little footsteps come rushing in.

The little boy-god, Altair runs in, out of breath. "E-excuse me! Did you happen to see Lord Ichthys?"

"Hey, Altair." Teorus greets. "Oh, Ikky and Dui just left."

Altair look disappointed speaks aloud. "Oh no…"

I kneel down to his eye level. "Did something happen?"

Altair just then noticed me and smiles brightly. "Oh! Lady Abbey! It's good to see you again."

I smile back at him. You too. How's Vega?"

Teorus chirps him. "Altair is Vega's boyfriend."

I look from Teorus to Altair. "Really?"

"N-no I'm not! I-I just like her…" Altair stammers with his cheeks burning a red glow.

I giggle at the adorable sight.

"What are you in such a panic about?" Teorus asks.

Altair remembers about earlier. "Oh yeah! The truth is there are a bunch of reports due to be turned in to the heavens today. I was told to tell Lord Ichthys to finish them before the end of the day, but…"

"Hmm…but he's avoiding you?" I guess and by the looks of Altair's face, I guessed correctly.

Altair nods. "I saw someone and thought it was Lord Ichthys, but it turned out to be a mannequin."

 _A mannequin as a stand?! Why?! You only see that in movies or something._

Altair hangs his head low.

"Awe, I'm sorry he's putting you through that." I say.

"A mannequin? Lord Ichthys is teasing you!" Vega appears from behind a set of doors to our right. Obviously overhearing our conversation, she walks up to us. "Getting depressed won't change anything. I'll help you, so let's hurry!"

Altair bucks up and determinedly agrees. "Okay. Thanks!"

"In that case, why don't we help too?" Teorus offers.

I shrug. "Yeah, why not."

Altair looks at us with glimmers in his eyes. "Thanks, both of you."

Vega looks worried. "Lady Abbey, is it okay if you get home late tonight?"

I pat her head. "Yeah, it's totally fine. I don't work tomorrow, so I'd be up late anyways."

"Okay then, stay over." Teorus says.

"Yeah sure, that—Wait, WHAT?!" I gawk. "U-uh…well, I don't know about that…"

Vega excitedly jumps up with excitement. "Great idea, Lord Teorus!"

"N-no, wait a minute…" I try to put a stop to it, but I'm ignored.

"Now that we have that matter settled, let's hurry and get started." Teorus declares.

Altair cheers. "Okay, let's do it!"

No one seems to notice my bewilderment, and I have a hard time processing the words 'stay over'. With those thoughts still lingering in my mind, I end up helping Altair.


	35. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 7

So, me, Teorus and Vega end up trying to help out Altair in the search of Ichthys.

"Why is there so much backed up paperwork?" Vega asks, glaring at a mountain of incomplete reports.

Altair sighs. "Sorry… Lord Ichthys is always avoiding me.

Teorus comes in between them. "Come on, you two, don't fight. You're lucky to be able to spend time together while you\re on Earth. Try to get along."

"What? You mean they don't get to see each other in the heavens?" I ask.

Teorus shakes his head. "Nope. Wishes and Punishments hardly ever work together. You missed Altair, didn't you Vega?" Teorus teasingly asks, Vega.

"L-Lord Teorus, stop it!" Vega nervously pleads, as her cheeks glow a bright red.

 _Awe, how cute._ I think to myself looking at the two young gods.

During the time we're all cleaning up the mountain if documents, I can't help notice Teorus staring at my face.

I look at him, trying not to let my low self-esteem show. "What is it?"

Teorus smiles. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how cool you were before, that's all."

"Hm?" I look at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Teorus chuckles. "I never thought I'd see a girl argue with Scorpio like you did. You really are a weird one, Abbey."

"You argued with Lord Scorpio?!" Both Altair and Vega stop what they're doing, out of disbelief with what they heard.

"Uh, yeah? I wasn't going to stand there and insult me or Teorus like that." I say in an confident tone.

"I can't believe you risked your life like that…" Altair says.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Lady Abbey." Vega gasps.

"Is he really all that terrifying?" I say, looking between the two disbelief children and Teorus. "Was what I did really that bad?"

 _Sure, he can fire a death stare as if he's the spawn of Satan, and say a few insults, but that's all it is._

Teorus reassures me. "No, not at all. I was suuuper happy you said what you did. It was kinda' touching to hear you think of me in that way, Abbey."

"O-oh… it was nothing." I suddenly become a little shy. "All I did was say what I was thinking, besides I wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing."

Teorus smiles brightly. "I know, but thanks."

I smile back.

We get back to work and some time later we manage to finish the reports and organize all of the documents.

"Phew, we're finished!" Teorus cheers.

Vega giggles. "All that's left now is to deliver these to the heavens."

Teorus and the others leave the living room carrying the stacks of documents. Then, as they do, Huedhaut walks into the room.

"My, my, it looks like you guys have been awfully busy." He says, eyeing the documents.

I shrug. "Yeah, well, we all did what we could to get some work done for the Department of Punishments."

Huedhaut looks surprised. "Work for the Department of Punishments? Well, that is certainly unusual."

I raise an eyebrow. "Huh? Really?"

"Yes. The gods have rules for everything. We hardly ever step outside of those rules."

"O-oh…" With Huedhaut's words I recall something Scorpio had said.

 _"Sinning yet again? There's just no saving an idiot like you."_

For some reason those words have me wondering what exactly he meant, along with what Huedhaut said just now. I feel as if there is a connection, why else would that trigger what Scorpio said? There's just so much that I don't know.

"Hey, Huedhaut…. can I ask you something?" I cautiously approach him innocently, knowing if I don't ask him about it now, I probably won't ever know.

Huedhaut acknowledges me and listens as I explain to him the ordeal from earlier and Huedhaut looks intrigued.

"Is that what Scorpio said?" Huedhaut asks, clarifying.

"Yeah, it's sorta' been bugging me. I'm not sure what he means." I tell him honestly. "Did Teorus do something that could be a sin?"

"Well considering the circumstances…"

I lean in closer, waiting to what Huedhaut has to say.

"The one rule of the gods states that 'loving unequally is forbidden'."

I cock my head to the side. "Huh?"

"Basically, a god can't love any one person more than another. While the act of falling in love itself isn't a problem. Giving an individual human special treatment is a sin."

I ponder those words for a moment, recalling something that Teorus had said before. Then I respond to Huedhaut. "Okay, so, what if that law is broken?"

Huedhaut looks down at the ground looking grim. "Not even I know that." He sighs. "One thing is for certain, though. The sin won't be allowed to go unpunished." Huedhaut looks back up at me. "That is why you and Teo absolutely cannot develop a romantic relationship."

I become slacked jaw and my eyes go wide from those words. "W-what? Pfft, me and Teorus? No way. As if that would ever happen." I uncomfortably laugh. "He's a womanizer... and a god. I'm a human who hasn't ever been in a relationship. Why am I stilling talking?"

I know it's true and I understand the god's rule, however I'm unsure why I'm acting the way that I am. I feel embarrassed, uncomfortable as I ramble on to Huedhaut.

Huedhaut shows a cheeky grin. "I wonder…"

"I know what your thinking….and I'm telling you, no. Nothing is going on, there's just no way." I say even though my pounding heart and sweaty palms say otherwise.

"Humans are weak creatures. You never know when their feelings will change." Huedhaut says.

"H-hey!"

"Oh well… Even if you did happen to fall for Teorus, I'm pretty sure he'd be okay."

My chest feels tight as if someone had stabbed it, as I think about it. _Right… with how Teorus is… he will never fall in love._ I give my head a shake. _Why do I care? I don't care… I won't fall in love with him, it's not possible…._

After talking to Huedhaut, I leave the mansion feeling my mood sadden and thoughts in a jumble. I know as of right now is that I don't want to see Teorus.

The last thing I wanted was to be curled up at home, so from the mansion I take off to the city, aimlessly walking around.

My mind can't help but replay Huedhaut's and our conversation again and again. But I don't know why. It's clear as day that Teorus is a god, I am a human. He lives in the heavens and I live on earth. He needs to love everyone equally and I…

The more I think about it the more depress I become, with my thoughts in a scramble my emotions also become just as confused. I walk on in a daze, among the city streets.

 _HONK-HONK_

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted when a car horn rips through the air.

"What the—?" I'm suddenly aware I'm in the middle of an intersection and I see a set of headlights coming straight for me. It's not like i'm unable to move or react, it's just that, for some reason, I can't.

SNAP

Then a familiar echoed snap rings out.

And everything goes silent, and everything goes still. The car in front of me, only a few feet away is frozen in place.

I manage to gasp for air as I realize I've been holding my breath.

"Geez, that was dangerous." Teorus appears before me. "You were thiiiis close to getting hit by a car."

"Teorus…" I breathlessly say.

He takes me by the hand and leads me to the sidewalk.

"I-I'm sorry…" I say, looking down at the ground. "I was being careless and stupid. I wasn't paying attention."

"Geez, you've gotta' be more careful." He says, leaning in and flicking me on the forehead.

I flinch and press my hand against the spot where he flicked. "Hey…"

Teorus then reveals his usual sweet smile. "That's your punishment for making me worry." Then he snaps his fingers again and the world around us begins to move again.

And from where I stand I watch as the car that was about to hit me zooms by.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see Teorus smiling at me. "I can always walk you home. Just let me know when you're leaving next time."

"Oh…well, I don't want to be a bother, I know that you—" I look at Teorus who continues to give me the same sweet look. "Okay… thank you." I shyly say.

As we stand there in silence, however to me it feels like an awkward silence, it's interrupted by my stomach grumbling.

Teorus chuckles. "Haha, It looks like your hungry, you better hurry home."

"Eehh…yeah." I nod my head, trying to hid the embarrassment on my face.

Teorus and I head back to my apartment, but then I remember something.

"Oh!" I pipe up.

"What is it?" Teorus asks.

"Do you mind if I stop by the grocery store?"

Teorus tilts his head, curious of the unfamiliar word. "The what store?"

"Oh, uh…you know a store that sells food, household goods and all those necessities." I explain.

"Oh! I know those! I've been wanting to go to one!" He states with excitement, then takes my hand. "Let's go, let's go!"

So, with that Teorus and I take a detour and stop by the grocery store.

In amazement Teorus looks around. "Whoa! This is all food? I've never seen any of this stuff before!" Teorus is bursting with childlike excitement.

"Really?... oh right, you gods don't eat." I recall from a past conversation.

However, Teorus excitement over the grocery store doesn't fade, especially when we arrive at the snack aisle.

"Look at all the colorful boxes! What kind of food is this?"

I chuckle, as I find myself entertained by his happiness of being here. "It's a snack. People eat this stuff when they're hungry in between meals."

"Oh, oh! Look this food has a picture of a cow on it!"

"Yeah, it's the food's mascot. It's a milk-flavoured candy."

Teorus gasps. "Milk?!"

"Yes?"

"Okay, I'm getting this!" He says, picking the bag of candy up and suddenly starts to open it.

"Whoa, whoa!" I say, placing my hands on his to make him stop.

Teorus looks at me confused.

"You can't do that. You need to pay for it first." I explain.

Then a light-bulb turns on and Teorus nods his head, finally understanding. "Oh right, That's how things work on earth, right?"

"Yes."

"But, you know, I am a god. It shouldn't be any problem if I eat this, right?" Teorus goes back to try and open the bag again.

My hand stops him, once again. "As a god who is on earth, you need to blend in. No one should know or has any idea that you're a god."

"Then I'll use my powers."

I shake my head. "No, as long as you are on earth you need to follow human rules. Use your powers for your job."

Teorus pouts. "Geez, what a buzzkill. What're are you getting so mad about, Abbey?"

I sigh, in frustration. "You're giving me a headache." I take the bag of candy and throw it in the basket. "I'll buy the candy for you, okay?"

"Really?" Teorus smiles.

I walk on. "Yeah, now come on."

I walk down numerous other aisles thinking of somethings that I need to pick up. Throwing your typical things like milk, and bread in the basket. Then I realize it got eerily quiet. I turn around and see Teorus vanished.

"Crap." I breathe.

Knowing that he got lost I start retracing my steps down the aisles I already walked down, and I find him in the dairy section.

"Oh, there you are… don't disappear like that." I tell him, coming to his side.

"Hey, Abbey. This is milk, right?" He asks.

I follow his gaze to the fridges that hold shelves filled of milk and other milk-related products. "Uh, yeah?"

"It looks so good!" He eyes are glued to the products.

Then I start thinking, "Do you want some? If you want I can make us something for dinner that has milk in it?"

"Yeah, like what?" Teorus looks at my curiously.

"Well…let's see, where I work, we have something that's called white cream stew. I know the recipe."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of soup that had a lot of milk in it." I say in simple terms.

Teorus nods his head excitedly. "Yeah! I want to eat that!"

"Okay, cool."

With that decided I pick up a few more things that I'll need and get in line to pay, however…

"Abbey! buy these too!" Teorus walks up to my with a smile, his arms filled with a bunch of dairy products.

"What the—when did you?!" I'm taken aback.

"This is milk pudding, strawberry milk, chocolate milk…." He rambles on about all the products he grabbed.

"T-Teorus." I call his name for him to stop. "I can't buy all that. Why don't you choose one?" I ask him calmly.

Teorus looks upset. "Whaaaat? Just one?" He looks at what he has in his arms with a serious expression. "Hmm…. but which one?"

After a long wait Teorus finally decides. In the end I purchase everything, including the strawberry milk that Teorus had decided on and we leave.

* * *

 _Sometime Later…_

When we return to my apartment, I begin to prepare dinner.

 _This is weird, I've never cooked for one anyone but myself before._ I think to myself. _And I can't remember the last time I actually made a big meal. I usually eat really small dishes that don't leave me with leftovers…_

Lost in thought, I realize that Teorus is beside me, watching as I prepare.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Peeling vegetables." I tell him, as my hands jump between washing the vegetables then taking the peeler against the vegetables, watching their thin skin fall into the sink.

Teorus looks surprised. "All of those?"

"Yup, they all need to be washed then peeled."

I continue to work, hearing Teorus mumble under his breath as he continues to watch.

"You know, you don't have to do all that. We'd be done in a flash if I could just use my powers." Teorus says, lifting his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

"Oh, no it's okay." I shake my head. "The food won't taste as good if you use your powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when pouring your care and effort when making food it can actually have an affect on the food you make for yourself or for someone else. You can just taste the love that went into it." I explain to him.

"Really? Even if the ingredients are the same? That's so crazy!"

"Yeah, I mean, some people will agree but others will say otherwise." I say and continue making dinner. "That's why the food at my work is awesome.

About a half an hour later, dinner is made and I set it on the table where Teorus eagerly waits.

Teorus eyes sparkle as he stares at the steaming bowl or stew. "So, this is cream stew! It smells so good!"

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells. So, go ahead and eat and tell me what you think." I gesture for him to dig in.

"Okay, here I go!" He says picking up his spoon and shoves a good amount in his mouth, then a dazzling smile spreads across his face. "This is super good!" He cheers.

I breath with relief. "I'm glad."

"Yeah! I've never eaten anything this good before."

"Well, there's plenty there, so go ahead if you want seconds, it would be a pain to have leftovers." I then start eating my bowl of stew and the abundance of flavor that enters my mouth just makes me eat faster.

"Its delicious because you made it with love. I guess this is what your love tastes like, Abbey." Teorus says, his eyes narrow at the bowl of stew, happily gazing at it.

With the spoon in my mouth as I begin to swallow the stew, hearing those words makes the food go down the wrong way and I gag. I grab a napkin and cover my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Teorus says.

I nod my head, gasping for air. "Y-ye-yeah…just don't go saying stuff like that. It's weird and embarrassing."

"But you said you made it with lots of love for me, didn't you?"

"What?! N-no, 'made with love' is just a figure of speech. All I did was make good stew."

"I'm so happy, Abbey. You love me." Teorus chuckles.

"Goddamn it." I sigh and roll my eyes.

 _He's not listening. All that he hears is 'love' and 'me'._

"Can I have more?" He asks, showing me his empty bowl.

"M-more? That's your third bowl." I say.

"We don't get full, so we can continue eating delicious things forever."

"Wow, I bet you never gain weight either, no matter how much you eat."

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Damn you, gods…" I mumble. "I'm jealous…"

"Well, we are gods, haha."

I can't help but laugh as well. And I realize at some point hanging out with Teorus like this had become enjoyable.


	36. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 8

"Thank you." Teorus says, finishing the rest of the stew I made. "That was amazing."

I take the dishes and take them over to the sink. "I'm glad you liked it so much."

Teorus leans back in his chair. "I don't think I'd mind staying on earth forever, if it meant I could eat food like this."

"Huh?" I clank the dishes together when I go to place them down in the sink, as I hear those words.

"I wish I could eat your food every day, Abbey!" He looks at me, flashing me the sweetest smile I've ever seen him wear.

I feel my heart racing and I nervously chuckle. "Well…maybe I'll give you some before you go back to the heavens." I half-jokingly say.

"What's wrong?" Teorus appears beside me, peering at my face.

I jump. "W-wh-what do you mean?"

"You're blushing."

"I am not! Besides you shouldn't say stuff like that so lightly."

 _And when did his smooth words start getting to me?! Crap this is bad…._

"What? I was just saying what I was thinking." He smiles innocently.

"Well, whatever, so…" I turn around to face him but I stop mid-sentence when I see Teorus looking at me with a serious expression.

"I've never felt this way before." He says, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"T-Teorus?" I take a step back, becoming nervous.

"Why?... Why does this hurt so much?" He takes a step closer to me, his eyes full of feeling, his tone sending shivers down my back.

I remain silent as I try to make sense as to why he's suddenly acting this way, and I notice Teorus' face moving closer and closer to mine. I try to move but Teorus then grabs me in an iron grip, his eyes locking with mine.

 _What the hell is happening? What's wrong with him…_

I manage to find my voice and raise my hands in front of me to act like a shield. "Teorus, wait." I say firmly.

As if he doesn't hear me, his face is so closer, were touching nose to nose, his breath, that smells like stew, against my face, and his lips moving closer. My eyes widen and I hold my breath. However, the next thing I know Teorus' face lands right between my neck and shoulder and his body goes limp.

"T-Teorus?" I shout. I struggle to sit him up right but I see his complexion is paler than usual and his expression gives off a painful one. "H-hey, are you okay?"

"Ah…it hurts…" He croaks.

With me as his crutch, I support him and make our way over to my couch where I lay him down. "Are you okay?" I ask, worriedly. "Where does it hurt?"

He holds his stomach, as his face twists in pain.

I would assume it had been a stomach ache due to the fact with how much he ate, however he explained to me gods can eat and eat and never be full, so what could it be?

"Okay…um, everything will be fine." I look around my apartment, not sure why, but I then decide to take out my cellphone.

 _Who The hell do I call about this?_

With myself scatter brained for the moment, Teorus grabs my wrist.

"Wait!" He shouts. "Okay…. I'm okay."

"You're clearly not." I snap back at him.

He shakes his head. "This must be… because of… the mark."

"The mark?" I whisper.

I feel his grip loosen as he falls in a unconscious state.

"Teorus?!" I scream, as I notice his breathing is quick, and he begins to sweat from his forehead. I place my hand against his head and feel my skin burn from the touch. "Shit, shit, shit!"

I feel myself in a panic, unsure what to do with an unconscious god laying on my couch. I don't want to leave Teorus, but I don't know how to contact Leon or the others.

"What happened?!" A familiar little girl voice yells.

I turn around to see Vega and I feel that much better. "Oh, thank god, Vega!" I breath. "Teorus, I-I don't know, he said…he said the mark hurts a-and he collapsed."

"Calm down, Lady Abbey." With a soothing tone she walks over to me. "Leon told me to come and check on Teorus."

I sit down on the floor next to the couch that Teorus is laying on. I ruffle my hand through my hair. "He said it was the mark, but it could have been the food I made…"

Vega shakes her head. "I don't think so. You see, gods can't get sick. It probably has something to do with his mark, like Lord Teorus said."

"O-okay, so what do we do?"

As if Vega looks like she's ready to cry she shakes her head. "I don't know. But… for now I'll head back to the mansion and report back to Lord Leon and the others."

"Okay, please hurry." I look at her then back to Teorus. "I'll do what I can here for him."

Vega leaves in a hurry and I pull myself together. I take Teorus to my bedroom, carefully laying him down and under the covers. In a nearby closet I pull out some blankets and lay them over Teorus. Next, I grab a glass of water and a wet cloth, placing the glass on the corner table beside the couch, I take the wet cloth and dab the beads of sweat off his face.

But no matter what I do his still looks like he's in pain.

"Don't…" Teorus murmurs in his sleep.

I lean in closer to try and hear him. "What?"

In a whimper he says. "Don't leave me…"

As he struggles with his fever dream, he talks in his sleep, repeating the same things deliriously. I can only sit there and watch.

"Dad… wait."

A feel a pang in my chest that was hard enough to make me want to cry. "Oh…. Teorus."

 _He's dreaming about when he was a kid…_

I can't help but feel sympathy for him, wishing there was something more I could do. As I watch him being haunted of his memories, it reminds me of the times I would have those types of dreams as well.

"Don't go…please don't leave me alone… please." Teorus continues to say, but then he reaches an arm out into the air.

I immediately grab his desperate hand. "You're not alone…" I tell him.

And with that, I notice his face relaxes, and falls into a deeper sleep, his fever dream finally ending. His grip on my hand is shaky, but its tight, but I can feel the pain he felt, I can feel it so much it hurts. It's a familiar feeling.

Both my hands clasp his, and I rest my forehead against our hands. I take a calming breath and begin to sing a soft lullaby that I recall my mother use to sing to me.

As I sing, my thoughts think of him.

 _He acts like the love he gets from others satisfies him…_

 _But… it seems what he really needs is to feel whole is someone he can love from the bottom of his heart._

I finish the song and whisper. "Please get better soon."

I spend the rest of the night looking after Teorus.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

I open my eyes, with the bright sunlight leaking through crack between the curtains. I feel something warm around me, I figure it was just a blanket, but I come to realize that I was in my bed, confused, I turn over and come face to face with a cheerful Teorus.

"Morning, Abbey!" Teorus smiles, with a fresh-face and bare chest.

"WHOA!" I shout, sitting my self up and pushing myself to the edge of my bed. "Why are you…or why am I, sleeping next to you?! And why are you shirtless!" I shout some more, pointing at his perfect body.

Teorus pouts. "Geez, did you forget what happened last night?"

"What? What do you mean last night?!" I say in a panic. Trying to recall step by step of what did happen.

All that my mind could conjure up was that Teorus fell ill, I sang him a lullaby, I watched over him till late last night as he had a fever dream, and I held his hand. So, what happened after that?

Teorus cocks his head to the side. "What? You don't remember?"

I shake my head, feeling my cheeks burn.

Teorus chuckles. "Well then, how about I jog your memory."

"N-n-n-no, that's—"

Teorus sits up, as more of his naked body becomes visible.

 _AH! Nakedness!_

"D-don't worry about it, just put some clothes on!" I push my hands out in front of my to keep Teorus away and I shut my eyes.

However, I feel Teorus grab my hand.

My eyes shoot open.

"You held my hand, like this, until morning." He tells me.

I look at him, my facing burning. "Y-yeah, so what?"

He smiles so innocently. "You took care of me all night long. And when I woke up you were asleep next to the bed."

I breathe a sigh. "O-of course." I crookedly smile.

"I tried to get you into bed, but it was pretty hard. You refused to let go of my hand. Do you really love me that much?" He laughs happily.

I stare at his refreshed face. _He doesn't recall his dreams from last…or does he, but doesn't want to tell me?_

"Er…s-sorry, for falling asleep like that." I scratch the back of head, feeling utter embarrassment. "Um, do you feel better?"

"Yup! I feel great. Thanks for nursing me back to health, Abbey." He says.

I notice the color back in his cheeks and the focus back in his eyes, and its clear that he's back to his normal self.

"So…what happened to you yesterday?" I ask.

Teorus looks away for a moment as he ponders my question. "Hmm… I don't know, but it was probably this things fault." He says, pointing to the mark on his back.

"Hey, it looks like it's faded even more." I say, happy for him.

Teorus wears a serious expression. "I knew it. It did have something to do with this mark."

"And once your mark disappears fully, your sin will be absolved, and you'll return to the heavens, right?"

"Yup!" He nods.

"But, why would you get sick?"

"I'm not sure, but it could be because my powers as a god are gradually returning as the mark fades."

 _That doesn't exactly say why he would be sick and be in so much pain…_

I look at Teorus nervously.

"I'm not in pain anymore, I'm okay." He wears a positive grin as he gets dressed.

However, I can't help but be worried for him. Or is it something else that my mind can't seem to figure out.

"Geeez, don't look so worried. I'm okay, really. It's not bad, getting sick every once in a while."

"Huh?" I snap out of my daze and give him a troubled looked.

"Because it means I get to have you work had to take care of me."

"Well, I was worried okay? What else was I to do?!" I spring off my bed and flail my arms around to explain.

"Haha, sorry." He looks at me sweetly. "You know, up until now, I've always slept alone. It feels kind of weird to wake up with someone else there."

`"Seriously? You've _always_ slept alone?" I say in shock.

Teorus looks as shocked as I when I asked. "Is it really that surprising?"

"Well, no offense, but, from what I've heard of you always hanging out with woman in the heavens and being here on earth drawing crowds of women to yourself."

"Umm… I like being with girls but I guess I've never stayed with a girl until morning. I've never met anyone I wanted to spend that much time with."

"Huh…. who would of thought." I say, surprised by this.

Then he chuckles. "You're the first person I've ever woken up next to."

"Right back at you." I blurt out and immediately cover my mouth.

 _I'm his first and he's my first…_

 _It's like I'm the only one he's ever given this much heart too._

I can't help but feel warm and touched by that. But it soon vanishes when Huedhaut's words run through my mind…

 _"You and Teo absolutely cannot develop a romantic relationship. But… even if you did happen to fall for Teorus, I'm pretty sure he'd be okay."_

All I've been doing is thinking and thinking, not realizing that it's been my heart that's been getting worked up. But, why? I just took care of him like any one else would in that situation.

"What are you so quiet about all of a sudden?"

Teorus snaps me out of my thoughts. "N-nothing!"

"Are you tired from staying up all night?"

I shake my head lightly. "Nah, I'm good."

"Really?" This time its Teorus who looks worried. "Okay then…but. Don't force yourself to stay up if you are.

I pat him on the shoulder to reassure him. "Thanks, you're sweet. But I'm more concerned about you."

"It looks like I'm all better thaaanks to you. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome." I bow my head to him.

"Hey, Abbey, do you have any wishes?"

I look at him dumbfounded. "That's kind of random, isn't it?"

He takes my hands in his. "I want to thank you for the stew you made yesterday and taking care of me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I did it because I wanted to." I shrug and give him a simple smile.

"But I want to do this. Come on now, don't hold back. I'd grant any wish for you, Abbey. As long as you give me your love." He smiles at me warmly.

I feel my hands clench into fists, as I can't help but know that seeking out affection this way to Teorus will never really satisfy him.

 _"As long as you give me your love..."_

The words echo endlessly, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

 _I can't..._ Is all I managed to think in response to those sickening echoes.

With an unsteady breath I decide to go ahead and talk to Teorus with what I've been thinking. "Are you…offering to grant my wish because you want me to love you?"

"Huh?" Teorus tilts his head.

I take my hands away from his and take a step back. "To be frank, Teorus. Do you really want to continue on like this? Being lavished with affection by all kinds of people you barely know. I don't think it'll make you feel…. whole, Teorus." I carefully watch his expression as he listens to me. "The truth is that you want to love someone, isn't it?"

 _What the hell am I going on about? As if I know anything about love… All I know is that I can't love him..._

However, it's too late for me to say anything else, as I await for Teorus to respond.

"What are you talking about?" Teorus asks calmly. "I love everybody all the time."

I feel myself starting to get irritated as he doesn't understand what I'm getting at.

"I mean, when you helped me with those jobs, I—"

"That's not what I mean." I snap, shaking my head side to side, hands still clenched. "Maybe I'm over stepping my boundaries, and I may not know what I'm talking about, but this has been bugging me and I need to say something. I think you want a person who can give you a 'special' love." I sigh. "And I think you want to love a person that way in return."

"A special love?" He repeats.

"You want to be loved, but somewhere in your heart, it seems like you're scared to love another person. I think you're probably scared of being rejected by a person you truly love. But…it's okay to be scared. It's okay, Teorus."

 _I can relate, Teorus...I'm scared to..._ Those words remain in my thoughts as I can't bring myself to say it.

Teorus's childlike, bubbly demeanor vanishes the second those words leave my lips and the expression on his face becomes serious and intimidating. He remains silent.

"B-but, I know you'll find someone who will love you from the bottom of their heart…and will allow you to find true happiness."

 _Ugh…someone gag me with a spoon…that sounded so cornier than I wanted to._

 _But to be serious…I know its true. I may not know a lot about love but how Teorus sees it…it's not right. I just know he needs to find someone. That person could never be me though, for I am a human...and love isn't possible for someone like me._

I clear my throat. "So, Teorus, if you still want to grant my wish. My wish is for you to meet that special someone."

I fidget with my hands as we both stand in an awkward silence, and Teorus faces twists into an expression as if I hurt him deeply. But in a split second that changes into a frightening one I've never seen him wear. And the next thing I know, with no warning or sign, my view is turned upside down, as he pins me down on the bed.

"Teorus?" I try to stay calm. "What are you doing?" I gulp.

His mouth curls into a wicked smile, that makes me sick. "You sure understand an awful lot about me." His eyes are cold and empty as he stares down at me.

"Teorus…" I say his name more firmly this time. "Get off me. Now." I order him.

He ignores me. "If you're confident enough to say all that, become my 'special' person. Give me what I really want." He says, his facing leaning in closer to mine.

My eyes widen as at this point I'm somewhat struggling to escape from him. But I find that I am no match against a god, and I find myself having a hard time breathing, my limbs are going numb, and my vision blurs, changing the reality in front of me into something I've lived through in the past.


	37. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 9

_Someone dressed in a black cloak, half their face hiding beneath the hood, has me pinned down. Others stand behind, crowding around me. I feel my cheeks are stained with my tears, as I sob, and plead to be free._

 _They ignore me, smiling like they've been possessed by the devil._

 _I'm scared. I'm alone._

 _"Please, someone help me!" I scream._

 _Through the crowd of mysterious figures, another one comes, only this time their holding a branding iron glowing an intense yellow and orange color._

 _My eyes widen as I try to struggle free, surprised I have any strength left in me. I scream and cry some more, the smell of hot metal coming closer. However, the man that has me pinned refuses to let me go, as his grip tightens._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I conjure up the gurgling words through my sobs. "Let go of me!"_

 _"You can't get away." The hooded person standing over me says._

However, I come to realize his voice doesn't fit right. In fact, his voice sounds all too familiar, and the next thing I know my vision returns to the present of reality.

It's Teorus who has me pinned by the wrists, my bed against my back.

"You'll accept my love, right?" His lips creep hungrily up my neck, towards my lips.

Cold shivers crawl along my skin, as I try get a grasp as to what's happening. "Stop, Teorus! Get the hell off me!" I find my voice and scream at him, trying to struggle as I do so.

But, Teorus is far to strong as a god.

Anger boils inside me as I refuse to be held down like this again. "Do you really think taking someone this way will make you happy?!" I growl through my teeth.

Teorus' body freezes from my words. "What's wrong with what I'm doing? You're going to be 'special' to me, right?"

"Get off me!"

"You're going to teach me about real love or whatever."

"Teorus." I glare at him dead in the eye.

"Oh, I see how it is. You talk big, but in the end, you're not actually going to do anything are you?"

"I can't be 'special' to you, but I don't want you to feel like you're alone either."

"Pfft, you feel sorry for me?" He chuckles, with a twisted grin still on his face.

"I'm worried, idiot!"

"It doesn't make any sense for you to be worried about me!" He spits those icy words out at me as his eyes pierce into me. "I knew it, you don't understand a thing about me."

"At least I'm trying, Teorus!" I shake my head.

"I don't need anyone 'special'."

"You're so wrong, I want to hit you." I growl, I take a deep breath. "In your heat of hearts, you want someone to love."

Finally, Teorus lets me go and gets up. Letting out a tired sigh. "You got the wrong idea about me. You heard about my father from Hue, right?"

"Yes." I slowly sit up, eyeing him carefully.

"My father spent everyday drowning himself in alcohol and women. Strange women were always coming and going, ever since I was little. That was normal. That's what my father was like when I was growing up. It was normal to have relationships with lots of women. I never thought of it as bad." Teorus explains to me, his eyes in a daze as if he's reliving his past again. "To me, happiness is receiving lots of love and doling out lots of love in return." Up to this point Teorus was speaking calmly, however when his focus is back he looks at me and becomes angry. "So, I'd appreciate it if you could keep whatever personal opinions or judgments about me you may have to yourself!"

I grit my teeth together, ready to scream something, but Teorus's head cocks to the side as he stares down at me.

"Or… did you say that stuff because you were trying to get my attention?"

"No! Teorus—"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." His eyes scan my body then my face. "Give yourself to me. Now."

My eyes widen, and this time I roll off the bed, landing on my feet. I run to my bedroom door but I don't make it far, as a sharp pain hits my wrist. I turn to see Teorus having a hold on me again and with his godly strength pulls me back to him, pushing me down back on the bed.

"Ugh! Stop!" I scream. Kicking my legs.

Teorus doesn't blink. "It's not use. Do you really think you can resist a god?"

That once fairy-tale prince aura I always saw him as is completely gone, as he becomes someone else who is cold, and cruel.

But I don't let it scare me, in fact it just makes me that much angrier.

"In the end, you're just like all the other girls." He adjusts his hand so both my wrists are trapped, and his other hand comes around my face.

I stare him down in the eyes, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Someone's voice interrupts the situation.

I turn my head to the side and see Leon and Huedhaut. And a wave me relief washes over me.

Leon steps closer, disapproving of the situation. "Teo, what are you planning on doing with that goldfish?" His voice is calm.

Teorus sighs. "What are _you_ doing? I was just about to get to the good part. Don't get in my way."

Leon glances at me, taking note of me disheveled state, before glaring at Teorus. "Nothing about this looks anywhere near 'good'."

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Teorus yells.

"We heard this goldfish's wish." Leon says.

I'm dumbfounded. "My wish?"

 _My wish for Teorus or…_

"Abbey is the reincarnated goddess of fate. Her wishes reach us much more easily than the wishes of ordinary humans." Huedhaut steps forward. "We heard her plea."

"What?" I ask.

"How long are you planning on hanging out here like that?" Leon asks indicating to the position that Teorus has me in. "Time to go."

Leon walks over and forcibly tries to pull Teorus off the bed.

"Stop!" Teorus says. "This doesn't have anything to do with you guys." Teorus shakes off Leon's hand.

With Teorus distracted, I swing my hand and slap him across the face.

He holds his cheek in his hand.

"Listen to them, Teorus." I bark at him.

He stands up and backs away from me and I do the same.

"It has plenty to do with us." Leon tells him. "This woman holds the key to out destinies."

Huedhaut nods. "Yes. If we don't handle this correctly, we may never be able to return to the heavens."

"Let's go home for now, Teo." Leon orders him.

Huedhaut calmly smiles. "Come back to the mansion and cool your head for a while." He places a hand on Teorus's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Teorus's tone is low, almost like an angry growl and brushes Huedhaut's hand away.

I'm shaking with anger as Teorus acts worse than a spoiled brat.

Huedhaut huffs, as if growing irritated with Teorus' behavior. "Teo, if you don't give it a rest, we'll report you to the king."

"He could even darken your mar again." Leon warns him.

As much as I don't want to see him have his mark back to where it was before, after he's come so far to get it as faded as it is now, he's going to screw it up with how's he acting, but…

"Wait…" I raise my hand, to get everyone's attention. "It's not completely his fault. I stepped out of line, I was offensive and insensitive to him." After what Teorus has done, I find myself defending him.

"So, what?" Leon snaps.

"That's no reason to hurt a human." Huedhaut mentions.

I shake my head. "I'm not physically hurt, maybe mentally and emotionally, but as is he, because of me." I look at Teorus.

He avoids my gaze, then walks to the window, his eyes at his feet.

"Teorus…" I call him from where I stand. "I'm sorry if I acted like a know-it-all. I thought it was just something you needed to hear. So, you did what you did because you were angry, fair enough. You can get mad, but don't force yourself to be this way when I know the real Teorus is a kind-hearted god, okay?"

Teorus, again, remains silent.

"Just thought you should know." I tell him.

"This is pointless." Leon interrupts. "Let's just take him back to the mansion for today."

I let Leon and Huedhaut take over as they prepare to fly out the window.

"Take care of Teorus." I tell them in a quiet voice.

"That's not a request you're qualified to make." Leon smiles.

Huedhaut nods. "Leave everything to us."

I nod my head back. "Okay.

Before heading out a whisper leaves Teorus' lips. "…No time…"

"Hm?" I look at him.

"There's no time." Teorus says, finally looking at me with a serious expression.

Leon places a hand on Teorus' back, urging him forward. "We're leaving."

And with that, Teorus, Leon and Huedhaut leave.

Then the adrenaline rush of everything that just happen disappears. I collapse on my bedroom floor with my back against the edge of my bed. My face falls into my hands as I take in a deep breath. My limbs shaking uncontrollably, my heart racing, my thoughts all over the place its giving me a headache.

"What the hell is happening…." I tell myself, looking out the window they three gods left through.

 _I guess it's only fair he didn't want me to bring u his childhood… I know if it were me, and someone brought up my childhood, I would be pissed off too._

I think to how he looked, how he acted. Pinning me down, looking at me with his cold eyes, like I was nothing.

 _I was out of place talking to him like that, maybe I don't know anything about it. I've just gone off the information from what I've heard from others, and from what I've witnessed, but...It wasn't from him…_

 _Damn it…_

"I'm sorry, Teorus…" I whisper.

 _He can be an airhead but I didn't need to act like a know-it-all, as if I was an expert on him in someway._

The feeling of guilt and regret forms a knot in my stomach, and the image of Teorus in pain, upset and angry is stuck in my head.

 _"There's no time."_

I recall Teorus' words before he left.

Although I'm stuck pondering those words, wondering what he meant, I manage to pick myself up, walk over to my desk and begin writing.

* * *

A Few Days Later…

Teorus doesn't contact me or visit me again after what happened. Neither have any of the gods.

So, what does this mean?

I sigh as I pick up dirty dishes from a table and make my way over to the kitchen, dropping them off at the dishwasher station.

The days seem to be dragging on since that incident, and my mind can't seem to think of anything else but Teorus.

"Abbey?" Hannah calls for me.

"O-oh, yeah?" I try to sound chipper.

"Come to the back with me, it's break time." She says, gesturing me into the break-room.

I adjust my ponytail and follow her in.

She sits on one of the couches, patting the spot beside her.

With a heartfelt smile, I do as she wants and I sit next to her.

We both remain silent for a moment.

"What's wrong, Abbey?" She finally asks.

I lightly shake my head, looking at my hands on my lap.

She remains silent, being as patient as she can with me.

I take in a breath. "It's…" I bite my bottom lip and stop myself.

"I know talking about your problems is hard for you, but I want you to know I'll listen. Whenever your ready." Hannah says, standing back up.

"It's about…a friend of mine." I say.

Hannah stops, and sits back down. "Is it about a friend? Or _boy_ friend?" She asks.

I shoot her a look "Pfft, what n-no. A friend."

"Okay, so, what of this friend?" She asks.

I look at her in the eyes, seeing the caring person she is, like a motherly love and I speak. "Something…happened.

She smiles, glad that I've finally said something. "Things do tend to happen sometimes…"

 _Yeah, like telling Teorus that womanizing and being a flirt won't make his heart whole so he pinned me down and tried to have his way with with. Something like that happened._ I think to myself, wishing I could say but I keep the conversation vague.

I shake my head. "No…you see, I happened. I said some things that I should never have said which led him to do something…and…" I look at her again, seeing if she's following along.

She nods her, gesturing for me to continue.

"A-and, I might have slapped him…" I say.

Hannah looks shocked. "You slapped him? What did he—?" She stops herself and remains calm, not bothering to press me for answers. "Okay… "

"I…I just don't know what to do in this situation. I simple apology can't fix this, and I can't take back what I said or what I did.

"Well, did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to hurt him, I just needed him to open up his eyes, but it sounded so ignorant of me to ramble on as if I'm an expert on him." My head falls into my hands, and strands of hair come loose from my ponytail. "I just thought I could understand and relate to him. I wanted to help."

"Do you think he meant to do what he did?" She asks and it catches me off guard.

"Er… no, I mean, yes, wait, no, he's sweet and kind. He would never want to hurt anyone, but he did what he did because, he was scared and angry." I sigh. "I don't know why I'm getting worked up over this."

Hannah's fingers come around my ear, tucking a strand of hair away to get a view of my face. "I think I know."

I lift my head.

She smiles warmly and takes my hands, using her thumbs to rub my knuckles. "Abbey, I've known you for a long time. Whatever it is that you and Teorus are dealing with… your both not alone, you both have each other. You'll get through it."

"W-who said it was Teorus?!" I panic.

She pats my knee. "Now come on, time to get back to work." She says in a positive manner.

"B-but, Hannah!" I get up to follow her to the door.

"Abbey?" She stops at the door.

"Y-yeah?" I pause, standing behind her.

"Thanks for talking to me." Hannah says.

With that Hannah exits the break-room and heads to the kitchen.

I take a moment to think over our conversation, how I felt a weight lift off my shoulders talking about it. Even if I didn't go into great detail, Hannah's words made me feel slightly better. With a skip in my step I get back to work.

* * *

A Few More Days Later

Still no visit or communication from Teorus or the rest of the gods. Not even Altair and Vega have stopped by. The days go by and I find somethings to distract myself with, like work… and…that's it.

Wrapping up a show for the evening at work, I take off the makeup, and change out of a cute dress that Emily let be borrowed and back into my comfy skinny jeans, hoodie and Converse.

I exit the restaurant and I notice something strange. I look up and the mixture of the colors pink and orange as they make their sunset. As beautiful as it may be, it's nine o'clock at night. It should have been pitch black out hours ago.

"What the hell?" I double check the clock on my phone, and it says that I'm not wrong about the time. "So… why is it still so light outside?" I say aloud as I wonder.

 _Ah, shit, is the world coming to an end?!_ For some reason that logic pops into my mind.

I slowly make my way to my truck as I can't help but look around the sky as if it's going to go back to normal any time.

Then from nearby a couple of giggling women catch my attention.

"Hey, did you see that guy just now? He was so hot!"

"Oh my god. Yeah! He looked like Prince Charming or something."

The two women pass by and their conversation has me thinking.

 _A prince? What?_

"As if this night isn't weird enough." I roll my eyes.

I continue to reach my truck when all of a sudden, a voice from behind startles me.

"You're late."

I spin on my heels to face Leon.

"Oh my god." I press my hand against my chest as I manage to catch my breath. "Don't do that. And what do you mean late? Late for what?"

"I need to talk to you." He says.

I groan. "About what?"

He smiles wickedly. "We'll talk once we're back at the mansion."

"I don't hear from any one of you gods for a week and all of a sudden you pop up and want to talk. Geez, give me a call to give me heads up why don't you."

As I ramble on, Leon reaches out and picks me up into his arms and we fly off into the sky.

"Wha!" I yelp and cling to him. "W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"Pipe down and quit squirming, if you don't want to be dropped." Leon adjusts me as he tosses me over his shoulder like a piece of luggage.

I flail my arms. "But I have a vehicle! Gah! I could have driven there myself!"


	38. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 10

We head over to the mansion where he takes me to the living room and with a thud he roughly drops me onto the couch.

"Wow, such a gentleman." I grumble.

"You sure talk a lot for a goldfish. You weigh a lot for a goldfish, too." He says with an evil smile.

My hand balls into a fist. "Why you…" I turn around and take a swing at him, but he dodges with ease. "Jerk!" I shout at him.

"Hello, Abbey. Welcome." Huedhaut who had been sitting on the opposite couch from me, greets me politely.

I sigh with a smile. "Hi, Huedhaut."

Taking a seat back on the couch, I sit with both my arms and legs crossed. "So, what is it that you need to talk about?

Leon walks around me, taking a seat on one of the large comfy chair. "Teo."

Hearing his name makes my heart skip a beat.

"O-okay, what about Teorus? Where is he?" I ask, nervously, eagerly leaning forward towards Leon.

"Don't rush the conversation." He folds his hands in his lap and eyes me. "I'll explain what's going on so even a goldfish like you can understand."

I lean back into the couch and roll my eyes. "Fine, don't have to be so mean though."

"Shut up and listen." Leon orders me.

"Rude…" I quietly say.

Huedhaut speaks up. "Have you noticed any irregularities in the flow of time on earth lately?"

"Flow…of time?" I cock my head to the side.

Leon sighs. "The balance of night and day is off all over the planet."

Huedhaut gets up to place a stack of newspapers in front of me before sitting back down. "Take a look at these."

Picking up a couple papers, I quickly scan their headlines, as they say:

 _"ARCTIC NIGHTS CONTINUE AT THE EQUATOR"_

And

 _"SUNRISE AT MIDNIGHT!"_

"They're all reporting on these freak phenomena." Huedhaut says.

"Ah, so that's why there's a sunset instead of it actually being night."

Huedhaut nods. "The gods have always controlled nature on earth. But…" Huedhaut looks at Leon then back at me. "For some reason, the flow of time isn't functioning correctly."

"Okay? So…what does this have to do with Teorus?" I ask.

"These irregularities may be occurring because of Teo's power." Leon says.

I raise an eyebrow at the two gods. "His power?"

"Did you forget what Teo's power is?" Huedhaut asks me.

It takes me a moment as I think, then it hits me like a train. "Oh! He can stop time!"

Remembering the first-time meeting Teorus, how he stopped time to save me when I fell off the rooftop and when I nearly got ran over by a car.

"Heh, took you long enough." Leon comments rudely.

I glare at him, the continue the conversation. "So, his power is controlling the flow of time on earth?"

"That's a possibility." Leon says coolly.

"A possibility? It either is or isn't." I say my voice growing louder, but I stop myself from becoming irritated and keep myself calm. "So then why would it suddenly—?"

"Teo's been acting strangely since he stopped seeing you." Leon cuts me off. "Sometimes, he'll go from getting irritated and leaving the mansion, to locking himself up in his room for days."

"Seriously?" Taken aback from hearing that, knowing that's not like him. The Teorus I know is sweet, bubbly and always so happy. I give my head a shake. "How is it possible for Teorus' emotional turmoil to affect earth?"

Then nonchalantly Leon says. "It's probably the mark's fault."

"B-but it was fading last time we saw it, it shouldn't be affecting him like this, it makes no sense…"

Huedhaut raises his hand to calm me. "Teo's mark has gotten darker again sine he's stopped seeing you, Abbey."

"What the— no, no way!" I find myself standing as I'm in disbelief with what I'm hearing.

"Those marks were originally meant to seal our powers." Leon huffs.

"It's possible that… The power of Teo's seal has become unstable." Huedhaut acknowledges. "It could be affecting the flow of time on earth. Also…" A look of worry spreads across Huedhaut's face. "Teo's eye color has been occasionally changing."

"Wait, his eye color?" I ask.

Huedhaut nods. "Yes, I've read books that state that forcibly suppressing power can cause physical irregularities."

"That's what you think Teorus; changing eye color is signifying?" I add in.

"It's only a theory, but yes." Huedhaut says.

"Okay, so what do we do? Is there any way for us to return him to his normal state?" I begin pacing the room.

Huedhaut shakes his head. "We've searched for a way, but we haven't been able to find anything yet."

This time it's Leon who looks concerned. "It looks like not being able to control his powers is hurting Teo too."

Huedhaut sighs, looking puzzled. "We've known Teo for a long time, but we've never seen him like this before. He refuses to talk to us about what happened."

I sigh this time. "Goddamn it…" I stop pacing and look out the window. "It's my fault."

Leon doesn't waste time to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Before, I said some things to Teorus that hurt him, but I didn't think at the time about how it might make him feel. I just said it…" I continue to explain to the two gods about what happened between me and Teorus.

Huedhaut and Leon take in my information and look at each other and back at me.

"I don't blame him for being pissed off. It's my fault this is all happening, and I need to do something about it."

"Damn it, it's like you're trying to stir up trouble." Leon looks irritated.

"Yes, because as the ex-goddess of fate that's what I'm trying to do. You've figured out my evil plan." I sarcastically say, then go back it being serious. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I want to fix this."

This time Huedhaut wears a smile that makes me feel uncomfortable. "There's nothing we can do now about things that have been already said. We need to focus on doing something about Teorus' unstable emotional state now."

Leon rests a hand under his chin as he thinks. "Teo's body won't be able to hold out much longer if things continue like this."

"Crap…" I breathe as I'm even more worried and feel that much more guilty.

"So, the question is, what do we do?" Huedhaut says.

I take all my courage and ask. "Can I see him? Please?"

Leon looks surprised. "What?"

"Let me see Teorus… let me talk to him." I say, almost begging.

Huedhaut shakes his head. "That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"It would be dangerous for Teo to see you in his current metal state. We don't know how it could affect earth."

"Well I don't see either of you coming up with any ideas? We need to do something, and that something as of right now is me going to talk to him!" I shout at the two gods.

"Do you want to talk to him that badly enough to risk letting something happen to earth?" Huedhaut asks.

"Well, the earth is going to shit anyways, so why not?" I say half-jokingly, but at this point I don't care.

"It sounds like you couldn't care less about how your actions affect large numbers of people on earth, so long as you get what you want."

I scowl and look away. "Whatever then."

"Please, distance yourself from Teorus for now." Huedhaut tells me.

I want to rip my hair out and scream. "That's all we've been doing, that's all I've been doing! This last freakin' week I haven't heard anything from anyone and suddenly you bring me here?! Where Teorus is cooped up in his room with his emotional state going wild its affecting earth, you both wanting to do something but can't come up with anything but when I have an idea, you want me to distance myself, which I've been already doing?!" I shout so loud it hurts and my voice echoes off the walls.

"What's all the commotion about?"

I gasp, and I'm frozen in place as a familiar voice behind me calmly chimes in. Ever so slowly turning around I see Teorus standing in the doorway and he looks just as shocked as I am when he sees me.

I can't move or have any words to say. Leon and Huedhaut told me to put space between us, but I wanted to talk to him, however I find I'm unprepared for both.

Leon then walks to stand in between Teorus and I. And as if some magical force has been lifted I can breathe again.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you." Teorus' icy words are directed on Leon.

"Pfft, I wasn't interested anyway." Leon scoffs.

I peek around Leon to see Teorus's eyes a chilling blue color.

Teorus ready to fire back, stops himself and leaves the room.

I wanted nothing more than to run after him, to call his name, but I couldn't bring myself to. With the cruel look in his eyes and his stone-cold expression proves how much Teorus has changed. And it's all my fault.

I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"You guys are as loud as ever." Scorpio says as he and the other two gods from Punishments walk in.

"It's weird to see Teo so angry." Ichthys says.

Dui comes beside me and smiles. "We heard about what happened."

"Huh…I guess news travels fast around here." I say with a scowl.

"The earth is gonna be in big trouble." Ichthys says, becoming very serious. "If you don't hurry up and stop Teo's powers from running wild."

"We don't need to you hurry us. We're already making our own plan." Leon arrogantly says.

"Tch, stupid lion, this is no time to take things slow." Scorpio fires his own say into the conversation. "Your subordinate is the one causing a freakin' mess down on earth."

Huedhaut sighs. "This is more than just Teo's problem. It's probably connected to all of us."

Scorpio looks confused. "All of us?"

"Whatever Teo's going through was caused by the goddess and his mark." Leon says shooting a look at me.

"Thanks for, uh, throwing me under the bus there." I say, grumpily.

Leon continues. "His mark getting lighter and dark gives us a hint about how we can get back to the heavens."

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Tch… meaning, for better or worse, she's involved." Scorpio glares at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't like anymore than you do." I say.

Everyone's eyes are on me.

 _Goddamn it. Why me?_

Ichthys comes over to me with excitement as if forgetting the serious conversation, we just had. "Anyway. Since you can't work with Teo, how about you help us with out work?"

"Huh?" I look at him confused.

"Teo got in the way the last time I tried to pick you up, but you guys are in a fight right now, right?" Ichthys says with a wide grin that shows both rows of teeth.

"Uh, I think your taking this a little to lighthearted." I mention to him.

Huedhaut nods his head in agreement to Ichthys suggestion. "That's probably a good idea. Working with Abbey could help us to solve the mystery of the marks."

"W-what? Seriously?" I say, bewildered by the idea of being passed around like a toy between gods.

Scorpio speaks up. "Hey, quit tryin' to take credit for Ichthys' idea. This woman is working with us." He declares.

"Quit talking like your word is law." Leon says. "Teo is in the Department of Wishes. It would make more sense for her to help us."

Scorpio doesn't seem to like that and fires back. "What did you say?"

And thus, the gods end up fighting over me.

Any other girl would be thrilled but I find myself exhausted and annoyed. I'm prepared to walk out and return to my apartment when…

"Hey, woman." Scorpio barks at me.

I flinch. "What?"

"Choose." He says.

I look at him like what-the-hell-do-you-mean, shaking my head in confusion.

Leon speaks up. "Choose which department you'll be lending yourself too."

"Oh, no, come on, don't make me do this again." I groan and stare among the five gods and I think about my choice. Knowing as much as it would be probably better to work alongside Punishments to distance myself from Teorus as it seems like the best option, however…

My eyes dart to Scorpio who gives me a nasty look.

But then again, if I help with Wishes, I'll be able to find a way to help Teorus and be close to him…

"To be honest, I don't want help either of you. But, you're not all going away until your marks are gone, so I'll help you." I direct my decision at Leon and Huedhaut.

"What?!" Scorpio yells angrily, so much that if you look closely enough, you could probably see steam come out of his ears.

"What do you mean what?! I made a decision, didn't I?!" I snap back.

Although, as the god continue to bicker, in the end we come to the decision with having me help both departments.

A Few Days Later…

Today, I'm paired up with Ichthys to help him with a Department of Punishments job.

He holds me as we fly through the clear blue sky, excitedly smiling at me. "I'm so excited to go on a date with you, Abbey."

"Please don't think of it that way." I say, almost groaning at the thought. "This is your job."

Ichthys looks hurt. "You're preeetty uptight, Abbey. What's the harm in enjoying lie a little?"

"Well, aren't you sure positive." I comment, noticing that he brings everything with a smile and kick in his step. "So, what kind of work do you guys do in the Department of Punishments?"

"Our job is to punish people who do bad stuff." He laughs. "Just think of me as a champion of justice, working to exterminate evil."

"Wow, that's sure is different from granting wishes."

"Yup! Okay, so let's get started and find ourselves a bad guy!" Ichthys determinedly and excitedly cheers.

"Yes sir." I playfully salute him.

Floating in the sky, we search the earth below for someone to punish.

Just then…

 _"HELP!"_

I gasp as I hear a woman cry out, not only in my mind but out loud as well.

"Ichthys." I say his name to get his attention, to see if he heard what I heard.

He nods his head. "Looks like somebody's up to no good already. Let's go check it out."

"Okay!"

Upon arrival we find a middle-aged woman collapsed on the street.

She screams and points into a random direction. "Thief! Someone stops that guy!"

Following the woman's gesture and gaze, I spot a man in all black clothing, his face covered by a mask, racing at full speed to get away, with a bright blue purse in his hand.

"Bad guy identified!" Ichthys laughs like he's thoroughly enjoying himself.

"We have to do something now!" I shout and prepare to run after the man but Ichthys holds me back.

"Wait, okay, Abbey, check this out." He says, snapping his fingers.

At his snap, a bucket of water falls from a high-rise window cleaner's suspended platform. The bucket lands squarely on the thief's head, blinding him."

"Aagh!" The man yells.

"Whoa…" Then I look at Ichthys. "You did that?"

"Yup, but the fun isn't over yet." He says with a cheek grin and snaps his fingers again.

As the man tries to run a woman with a countless amount of pearls for a necklace breaks off, causing the little pearls to spill in the man's path. He slips and makes an incredible wipe out that makes me cringe.

"I'm not finished yet!" Ichthys laughs.

I look at him surprised.

Ichthys is totally in his element as he enthusiastically punishes the thief. And snaps his fingers again.

This time, from a back alley, a stray dog starts barking and chasing after the thief.

The thief yells in frustration. "Damn it! What the hell is going on?" He falls to the ground as the dog grabs hold of his foot as the man screams.

The woman that had her pursed stolen makes her way over with a police officer. "That man is a purse-snatcher!"

And with that, the officer arrests the thief.

Ichthys claps with delight. "That was perfect! Haha!" He laughs, proud of his work. "What'd you think? This is what I do, pretty fun, right?"

"Uh…well, it's different." I say nicely. "I'm just glad they caught the thief."

All I know is that this is totally different from when I would help Teorus with his work, and I just can't help but compare this situation with my times with Teorus.

 _"It's amazing to see how happy people are when you grant their wishes."_

A memory of Teorus, of him looking so happy pops into my head.

My hands ball into fists and I can hear my knuckles crack.

"What's wrong? Why so quiet all of a sudden." Ichthys comes into view, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W-what? Nothing." I look away. "I-I just was thinking it must be rough to punish people."

Ichthys smiles. "Ha, really? I think it's fun."

"That's great that you think that way about your job, I don't doubt he deserved it, but I guess I'm surprised your punishment wasn't…harsh?" I look over across the street to see the officer drive off with the thief in the back of the police cruiser.

"That's just how I do things." Ichthys laughs again. "If someone does something bad to someone else, it comes back to them. That's just karma."

When he says that I feel as if someone has a hold of my heart and is squeezing it, as my stomach forms knots of regret.

 _Crap…_

 _Teorus shouldn't have to suffer because I said something insensitive. I did something bad to someone else…I did something bad to Teorus, so where is my punishment?_


	39. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 11

Nearly another week has past and I arrive at the mansion to help with some Department of Wishes work.

Coming to the large living room doors, I secretly pray that I'll be paired with Huedhaut, but my hopes are shattered when on the other side of the doors I come face to face with Leon, who looks clearly irritated.

"You're late."

I check my phone and look at the time, quickly shaking my head. "What do you mean? We never even agreed on a time!"

"A lowly human should never keep a god like me waiting." He scowls.

I roll my eyes with a sigh. "Oh, give me a break. Are the rest of you gods like this?" I grumble.

Leon wears a smirk, narrowing his eyes. "Did you say something?"

I look at him with tiresome eyes. "No..."

Just when I think we're about to head out into the city for a job, Leon leads me to another room in the mansion. Walking down unfamiliar hallways and descending staircases.

I trail behind Leon, peering around him to see what's ahead of him. "So...where are we going?" I ask.

He ignores me.

I knew he was ignoring me on purpose so for the rest of the way, as I kept walking behind him I made silly faces and mocked him.

We finally walk into a dimly lit room. Wet tiled floors, large white pillars, a skylight that's the only source of light and a grand pond in the middle of the room sparkles beneath the natural lighting. The room entirely gives off a sacred, majestic atmosphere.

"Whoa, where are we?"

"The is the reflecting pool." Leon says.

"Ah, okay. Cool... what's a reflecting pool?"

"This is where I grant human wishes." He bobs his head, gesturing for me to go over to the pond. "Look."

Encouraged by Leon, I look over and into the water and when I do the water ripples and images of one human face after another appears.

I have no words, but to blink repeatedly to see if what I'm seeing is real.

Leon continues to explain. "Things that happen on earth are reflected in this pool. Well then..." Leon comes to my side. "Let's start."

"Wait, you're going to grant wishes from here?" I ask.

He sighs, looking down at me exasperated. "Can't you goldfish comprehend anything?"

"When it comes to magic and star gods? No, no we can't." I say with an attitude.

He shakes off my sarcasm. "Just watch."

An image of a man, dressed in a white lab coat appears on the surface of the calm water.

 _"Please, let this research be successful so I can help people with incurable diseases."_

The man, that appears to be a scientist, as his voice emanates from the pool as he wishes to try and develop a new medication.

"I'll grant this wish." Leon says, then looks at me, an expression that I can only describe as being jaded. "I'd rather not touch a human, but I've got no choice."

"Oh gee, say it with even more enthusiasm why don't you?" I sarcastically say, lazily extending my hand.

Leon mutters, reaching out to lightly touch me on my palm, and uses his free hand to snap his fingers.

The snap echoes the room then fades as silence returns.

I slowly turn my head back to the pool. "So, the wish has been granted?"

"Yes." Leon says, quickly removing his hand from mine. "This is how we always grant wishes in the heavens. As long as we have this reflecting pool, we can work anywhere."

"But, if that's true, then why do Teorus and Ichthys go outside to the city to do their jobs?" I cock my head to the side.

Leon chuckles disapprovingly. "I don't go out of my way to be around humans. Purposefully trying to be close to humans...Those two are weirdos, plain and simple."

I cross my eyes and roll my eyes again.

 _Arrogant ass._ I think to myself. _Has the nerve to call us goldfish when he knows nothing about us by being cooped up in this dreary room to do his wish-granting work_

However, I'm stricken with a memory of when I was working with Teorus.

" _When I grant wishes from the heavens. I don't get to see people's happy faces in person. Being able to see everyone's reactions like this makes me want to work even harder."_

Teorus always seemed to be having fun when he was doing his job. He loved to see peoples' reactions, and the outcome of their wishes. It was nice he tried to interact with us humans and grant their wishes in person.

"Hey, why don't you trying going into the city and granting a wish, just once?" I blurt the question out to him. "I bet you would learn something new on earth, about us, if you did."

Leon glares, rejecting my suggestion with disgust. "That's not necessary."

"Fine, it was worth a shot." I say.

The water ripples, changing the scene, this time a beautiful woman appears on the surface, and I listen carefully to her wish.

 _"I'll do anything, get rid of anyone who stands in my way. I_ have _to win an Oscar this year. I'll show them all. I_ will _become the best actress in the world."_

I listen to the desperate actress's wish and I stand there appalled. "Wow, that's kinda' messed up."

From the corner of my eye, Leon takes my hand and snaps his fingers.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" I swiftly take my hand away.

"What?" He glares.

"You can't grant a wish like that!" I bark at him.

"Too bad, I just did." He says.

"Unbelievable." I grit through my teeth, hands clenched into fists.

Leon takes back my hand and continues, impassively, granting wishes one after another.

I find a common theme in Leon's choices of humans, as he continues. All of them being of people who hold great power, from celebrities to politicians.

And it makes me sick to watch.

These wishes are so different from the ones Teorus grants.

"Don't you ever grant something, I don't know, less selfish?" I comment. "You know, like small wishes?"

"Small wishes?" Leon looks at me with wide-eyes.

"I just mean wishes like someone wishing a loved one they care about would recover from an illness or someone wishing to find their lost dog?"

"Wishes that small don't appear in the reflecting pool." Leon arrogantly smirks.

I kept like my heart has been hit with a sledgehammer, as I stand there, hands shaking, teeth grinding together, breathing heavy, eyebrows knitted, as I glare at him. "So, let's say, someone was in desperate need of help, but they held no power, no high-standing, they were just a low-class human, no god would see or hear that wish unless they were possibly on earth?!" My voice trembles as I speak.

Leon pays it no mind as he speaks. "Yes, reflecting pools only shows wishes made by people with strong wills."

I feel the need to punch something as my body temperature rises. "Unbelievable."

Leon chuckles. "Do you really think it's worth it for a god to use his power to grant wishes like those?"

"Meaning, you just ignore them..."

"I'm too busy to grant every wish in the world." Leon says, his expression never changing. "Humans ask the gods for too much. Those who rely on the power of others to achieve their goals will never grow."

My fist is raised, but Leon doesn't notice as he continues to speak.

"On the other hand, there's values in granting the wishes of those wo are committed to working hard to make their own wishes a reality."

I gulp, trying to calm myself down. "But don't you think... it may be important to grant small wishes? It could make a _big_ difference to that someone's life."

"Pfft, what are you getting at?"

"Like what Teorus does. I realized something when I was working with him. Small happiness's can add up to make the world as a whole happier place."

My words to catch Leon off guard as he stares at me, surprised.

However, it doesn't last long till he's back at arrogantly smiling and chuckling at my words. His chuckles turn into a laugh so hard that even his shoulders are shaking.

"Haha, you're just as weird a goldfish as Teo said."

My fist drops, as it comes back to my side and as I hear those words my body relaxes. "What?"

Leon finally stops laughing. "You really are different from other women."

I stand there, unsure how to respond to that.

"Spending time with you changed Teo. When we were in the heavens, Teo was always chasing women, like a man driven by love. I think he probably needed to be with women just to maintain a stable mental state."

I rub the back of my neck, looking at him with guilt written on my face.

"But, after he met you..." He pauses and looks at me with gentle eyes. "He started to spend time working with you instead of messing around with women."

I shrug. "Well, he did say he enjoyed being able to grant wishes on earth."

Then memories of spending time with Teorus coming flooding in. The time we went into the city and ran from the police, him visiting me at work, stargazing together on top of that tower, going to the supermarket, and sharing a meal together.

 _And he was always smiling..._

And now, the image of Teorus won't leave me head, and my thoughts can help but think of him. I just wonder if I'll be able to ever see him smile again.

"I thought I was doing good, helping him erase his sin and all, and I thought we became good friends, but I had to be insensitive and ruin everything." My calmness turns into sadness as the words spill out.

"Yeah. Teo's such a carefree guy. It's not easy to make him that angry." Leon says.

His comment is like a kick in the gut, as my shoulders slump in defeat. "Great..."

"Don't make that face. It's depressing."

"That's not helping..." I grumble.

"I'm trying to tell you that I've never seen Teo express how he really feels before."

"Really? B-but it's because of me that's he's like this."

"Yeah, you really were rude to him, but..."

I lean in, curious as to what Leon has to say.

Leon continues. "The fact that his body is suffering doesn't necessarily mean his heart is too."

My eyes widen, and I take a step back. I bring my hand up to my chin as I think about his words as I mumble under my breath. "His body is suffering because of the mark and his heart is suffering because of me..."

 _But...why..._

Leon stands behind me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Pfft, looks like you've grown a little."

"What?" I snap my head up to look into his eyes.

He removes himself and wonder back to the pool. "Come, we have more work that needs to be done."

I return to his side, and as granting more wishes, I think over and over again about what he said, but never can place what he meant.

After sometime later my job in helping Leon is done and I'm ready to leave the reflecting pool, feeling lost and depressed when...

"Wait." Leon commands as his voice bounces off the walls.

I make it to the door and turn to look at him. "What is it?"

"If you don't understand what I meant even after thinking about it." He pauses to slowly turn and look at me. "Try acting on instinct."

My eyebrows knit, confused, again, by his words.

"No matter how hard you think, you still have a human brain." Leon arrogantly says.

"Well, stop speaking in riddles, damn it!" I stomp my foot down, irritated.

"Pfft, it's not like you're ever going to be able to come up with some genius plan."

I gulp as I feel violated as Leon continues to stare at me, as if he can see right through me.

I cross my arms and stare back. "So, you mean, act now, think later, right?"

He sighs, waving his hand like I'm so annoying house-fly. "Interpret my words as you will. I have no further use for you."

I mockingly bow to him, then spin of my heels and walk out, closing the door behind me.

"Leap before I look..." I mumble then shake my head. "Nothing good ever comes out of acting before thinking, so what—" I stop myself, taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and ask myself a simple question.

 _What do I want?_

It doesn't take me long to find the answer as my eyes open and I walk quickly down the mansion hallways until I arrive at my destination. Hoping that he will be there.

Getting closer and closer to his room, my feet feel like as if they have cinderblocks chained to them as question after question ring in my head.

 _What if he's not there?_

 _What if he might not let me inside?_

 _What if..._

I stop in front of Teorus' door. But my hand freezes before I have the chance to knock when I hear a voice on the other side.

"Who is it?" Teorus asks on the other side.

I suck in a breath. "U-uh...I...meh...eeh." Only sounds slip out of my mouth as I forget to speak when I unexpectedly hear him speak.

 _Jesus, a simple 'hey, it's me' could have worked. Stupid._

I fret nervously in front of the door until I hear it click open. I'm prepared to run and hide but there's no time for me to do so when door opens wide and Teorus walks out with a serious expression on his face.

"I uh..." My squeaks.

His cold eyes narrow, looking down at me.

I clear my throat. "I-if it was all right with you... I would like to talk to you." My lower my head, but my eyes look up at him while I fidget with my hands and await his answer.

He remains silent.

"Y-you see...Teorus, about before..." I begin to speak.

"Why don't you come inside?" Teorus asks, sidestepping and gesturing me to come in.

I blink as I slowly process those words and for some reason my body reacts and walks on in.

 _WAIT?! Doesn't he have a thing about never letting girls into his room?!_

My heart starts racing a mile a minute, thinking it's loud enough to hear my hand places itself over my chest, hoping somehow it will help calm me down.

When I'm far enough inside Teorus' room, I look around, my eyes scaling up and down the interior.

"Is it that unusual?" Teorus asks boringly.

"N-no...not at all. I think I'm use to the luxuries you gods have it here." I speak and realize that Teorus' is standing next to me.

Standing really close to me in fact.

"So? What did you come here to talk about?"

I take another breath. "Weeell..." I look to the side then back at Teorus. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after everything that happened."

Teorus' head tilts as a bitter smile is revealed. "What? You're still worrying about me?"

He steps closer as he speaks, forcing me to step back towards the wall. And before I know it my palms and back are pressed against the wall as I look up to see Teorus staring down at me, his arms on either side, trapping me.

I feel more prepared in this situation than I did before. My eyes big and innocent look up a him. "Hey...Teorus." I call him calmly.

"What?" He hisses.

"Why...are you standing like this?" I ask, my voice firm but quiet.

Teorus leans in closer. "You came here to sleep with me, didn't you?"


	40. Teorus, The Greedy Prince: Story 12

"Teorus, don't make me slap you again." I say, shaking my head, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

His voice is seductive whisper. "No one would just waltz defenseless into a man's room. This is what you wanted me to do to you, isn't it?" He grabs my chin, tilting my face up sharply.

I sense of Deja-vu washes over me, as I'm staring into those icy eyes again. It's the same situation that happened a few weeks ago back in my apartment. However, this time, I'm not going to be defenseless, I won't let Teorus continue to walk down this way because of me.

With adrenaline bubbling inside of me, I don't hesitate to return the harsh stare back to Teorus as I speak to him in a calm breath. "I'm sorry...I know that I really hurt you, Teorus. I know the damage has been done and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just needed to tell you, right here, right now..." I pause as my voice becomes shaky, and my vision becomes indistinct from tears that suddenly appear along the rims of my lower eyelids.

 _Shit. Why is this happening?! Don't cry, don't cry!_

I gulp and continue the last of my speech. "That I am, really, and truly sorry." I manage to suck the tears back as I refuse to show them, but Teorus seems to notice, as he shrinks back.

"What should I do?" He whispers under his breath, as if he's talking to himself. But it doesn't last long as he glares at me. "You talk like you knew everything there was to know about me! If you really understand me so well, tell me what I'm feeling right now!"

The shakiness returns to me voice as I push myself off the wall and yell at him back. "Teorus, I—!"

But before I got to say anything, Teorus rushes to me, his arms wrap around me securely and bring me into a gentle embrace.

 _Wait, what?!_

"Ever since I met you, Abbey..." He whispers the words in my ear, as if it's torture for him to say. "I haven't been able to control my feelings. I've been so happy, had so much fun, cared so much..."

Hearing those words, my eyes widen, my heart rapidly beats like its going to explode. My arms come around Teorus' hugging him back as I feel overjoyed.

"I've been exploding with all of these feelings I've never felt before."

"You and me, both Teorus..." I say, releasing a steady breath.

"But now..." Teorus tightens around me, afraid that I'll disappear if he let's me go. "It hurts to think about you. I've been so lonely, it's been terrible but it's like no matter what I do, I can't stop these feelings.

A small trembling smile spreads along my lips. _So, this is how he's been feeling..._

I nuzzle my face into his chest. "Believe it or not... I've actually been thinking about you too, Teorus. I've been missing you so much every little thing reminds me of you."

 _Ugh...corny much? But I guess It can't be helped if its the truth..._

I don't have to look at Teorus to know that he's smiling as he holds me in his arms and says my name like it's a breath of fresh air. "Abbey..."

He loosens our hug and he stares at me with a soften expression, his hands cup my cheeks. "I'm...sorry for scaring you."

I feel my cheeks blush a feint pink as my eyes cast downward at the floor. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

He softly chuckles and tilts his head to catch my attention. "I've missed you."

I look up and see his eyes are as kind as ever as he smiles at me.

And I return the smile and my heart swells with joy it hurts. "So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Abbey." Teorus pauses. "I...I was the one who was in the wrong. I'm really sorry for doing such mean things."

I shake my head and sigh. "Oh, Teorus..."

Teorus moves to hug me again but stops in his tracks as his face twists into a painful expression.

"Agh...aahh..." He begins to quiver, and his balance is thrown off.

I throw myself at him to support his body. "Teorus?! What's wrong?"

"It's hot..." He breathes, his forehead sweating.

"The mark?"

He nods. "The mark...it's burning..."

I drag him to his bed and rush to check his mark and I'm shocked to see it to be an inky black. Much darker than the first time he was sinned with it. It's pulsating and giving off a sickly, unnatural heat.

"Holy crap...w-what do we do? What can I do?" I start to panic.

"Urgh...ahh..." Teorus groans.

"I-I'll go get help!" I stand up, but Teorus grabs hold of my hand.

"Where...are you going?" He pulls me to him.

"Teorus, I'm going to get you help, please." I beg him to let me go.

He shakes his head, looking me in the eyes as he pleads. "Don't leave me!"

I look at the door then back at him, the desperate look on his face, the tight grip on my hand, I make a decision. "O-okay...I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." I reassure him.

Led by his hand I come back to his side, however his condition is getting worse the more we stay like this.

Both my hands clasp his, like I did before when he was sick.

 _Somebody, please, help Teorus..._

Suddenly, the door to Teorus' room flies open and in rushes Leon and Huedhaut.

"Teo?!" Leon yells.

Huedhaut sees the scene before him and his eyes widen. "Are you okay?!"

Teorus' responds only with a painful groan.

"What happened?" Leon asks.

"I-I don't know...his mark, it's his mark. You have to help him now!" I shout.

"Calm down!" Leon glares.

"I am calm!" I shout back. "Just focus on Teorus!"

Huedhaut stands next to me, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. "If you want to help Teorus, tell us exactly what happened."

Huedhaut's cold hand, and soothing words snap me back to my senses as my body relaxes. "Okay... I came here to apologize to Teorus, he got mad, kinda..."

"Then his mark started to hurt?" Leon cuts in.

I shake my head. "No, there's more..." I try my best to remember. "I said that ever since that time at my apartment I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Then Teorus also said something along those lines..." I embarrassingly try to avoid going into great detail.

"Changes in his mental state must be affecting the mark." Leon thinks aloud.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" I ask, feeling through Teorus' hand how much his body temperature is rising.

Leon looks away from me. "I don't know."

"I thought you were gods, but you can't even help him?! You have to do something!" Overwhelmed by the situation I yell at Leon.

Huedhaut steps in between me and Leon. "Abbey, don't yell."

I bite my bottom lip, stopping myself from saying anything further.

"We want to help Teo too." Huedhaut tells me.

"I know... I'm sorry." I sigh, sitting on the bedside next to Teorus.

 _It's not only hard on me, but it's also hard on Huedhaut and Leon as well._

"I understand how you feel. It's much upsetting to see Teorus in so much pain." Huedhaut says with a heavy heart.

"Yeah..." I look at Teorus' face, his eyes are closed but his expression never changes.

 _I can't recall at any time in my life that I've cared so deeply about someone like this..._

Leon carefully examines Teorus' mark. "It's darker than it's ever been before..."

"What will happen if his mark stays like this?" I ask, nervous of the answer I'm about to hear.

"Teo's body will give out." Huedhaut frowns.

My eyes widen and I look at Teorus. "No...no way." I shake my head, refusing to let that happen. "But why is this happening?"

Leon sighs. "Because he's breaking a law."

"His emotions have been in chaos since he met you, Abbey. I don't think he can control his powers anymore."

"What?" I choke up.

 _So that's why he was acting so cold and serious. To keep his emotions stable, but, it was because of me?_

"So...it's all because of me, again." I say depressingly. Then I remember something and ask the two gods. "Back at my apartment...Teorus said something about there being no time?"

Huedhaut examines Teorus. "He probably knew this would happen, even then."

The three of us, look at Teorus who is in bed, writhing in pain.

And I can't help but blame myself.

* * *

Sometime Later...

We do what we can to make Teorus comfortable, and his pain seems to subside a little. I brush my hand along his sweating forehead, moving the strands of his blond hair away, staring down at his peaceful face as I smile. My other hand still tightly grasping his.

Then out of nowhere Huedhaut's words ring through my head.

 _"Giving an individual human special treatment is against the law. If Teorus breaks that law, he will be punished."_

Teorus said he missed me, that he couldn't stop thinking about me. To the gods, that feeling is a sin.

"So, is that what you meant Teorus? About having no time?" I ask, but no expecting him to answer. "But you still..." I bite my bottom lip down, stopping myself, as I tremble.

 _Yet he still said what he did because he..._

"Ah...Abbey." I hear Teorus call my name, like he's having another fever dream.

And I take his hand again and as if Teorus knows that it's me, he calms down and returns to sleeping soundly.

I want nothing more to stay by his side, I told him I wouldn't leave him alone, but seeing him in this state makes me realize that me being here by Teorus' side will only make him worse...way worse. I can't watch him suffer, I can't torture him like this.

But, the words he said about how much he missed me, and that smile...

I knew this was never going to happen. Huedhaut said it himself that no god can ever give a human special treatment, can't ever love a human, but I continued to spiral down this way, and in the end, I ended up causing so much pain. It only proves that I shouldn't love, I can't love Teorus.

The words hit me and I can't breathe as it repeats in my head.

 _Love... Teorus..._

 _I love Teorus..._

"Abbey?" He says my name again, but more aware as I see his eyes flutter open.

I breathe his name. "T-Teorus?" Startled I might have said my thoughts out loud I begin to blush.

He squeezes my hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"Shh...go back to sleep." I tell my softly.

"You're not going, too are you?"

"Going to what?"

"You're not going to leave me?" He looks at me with worrisome eyes.

"Teorus..." I choke on my words, finding it hard to look him in the eyes. "You need rest, don't exhaust yourself." I release my hand from his and pull the covers back over him.

Although, the second I do, Teorus grabs my hand again, jerking me forward to him. "Abbey..."

 _Don't say my name like that, it's not fair..._

I bite my bottom lip then I sigh. "Being with you, Teorus...I'll only hurt you...and I can't stand to see that."

"What are you talking about?" He angrily says. "This pain...is nothing compared to not being able to keep you beside me." He pauses, his eyes scan the floor as he thinks of his words. "This...This is the first time I've ever needed someone so badly."

I stare at his face, his handsome face to holds a serious expression. To which I feel paralyzed, but not afraid, more surprised to hear those words spoken about me.

Teorus, still holding my hand, rests my hand against his chest where I can feel his heartbeat. "Please. Don't leave me."

Then it hits me when I remember what Leon said.

 _"The fact that his body is suffering doesn't necessarily mean his heart is too."_

I come to realize that Teorus is serious of what he says, and cares more about me than his own body.

"Teorus..." I whisper, my hand moving from his chest to his face, where my hand cups his cheek, caressing his jawline.

"Abbey, there's something I need to tell you."

I shake my head as a plea escapes my lips. "Please, stop."

He refuses to listen to me as he locks his sharp golden eyes with me.

Before he can get his words out, my fingertips press against his lips gently. "Shh...you need too stop." I put on a gentle smile. "You can tell me tomorrow, until then you will go back to sleep and I will... stay with you." I tell him.

He stares at me for moments longer, looking so deeply into my eyes. "...All right." He gives in.

"Thank you..." I sigh of relief.

Teorus lays back down and I bring the covers over him.

We continue to hold hands, as we sit in silence, but enjoy each others company. Then slowly but surely, Teorus falls asleep once again.

Then I make a decision, seeing him in a deep slumber, while holding his hand in mine, I whisper a prayer...

" _Please..._ let Teorus return to the heavens healthy and safe."

Knowing this is a goodbye, I stare down at his handsome face; soft breathing can be heard as it escapes is pink lips. My hand comes around to his cheek, feeling his soft skin against my fingertips.

I find myself mesmerized.

Lowering my face as it hovers only a few centimeters away from Teorus', I place a gentle kiss on his lips. A tickling, almost electric, sensation as our lips connect cues a smile to my face as I continue to kiss Teorus with a passion. My own lips making his moist as I hold them there, as if time has stopped for us, just for this moment.

After a few seconds, I part my lips with his. "I'm sorry, Teorus...goodbye" I whisper.

And with that I leave the room.

I leave the mansion without telling any of the gods and I begin my long journey home in the middle of the night, surrounded by forestry, down the dirt path. Even as the mansion grows further and further behind me, my thoughts of Teorus grows stronger, so much, that my heart begins to ache and my legs feel heavy.

My hands cup to the side of my head. covering my ears as if it will help make my thoughts stop. I start running all the way home as an effort to outrun my weak heart.

_End of Teorus' Story_

* * *

Teorus' POV:

The light click of my bedroom door awakens me suddenly.

"Abbey?" I groggily call her.

It takes me a moment as I rub my sleepy eyes and glance around the room to see that Abbey is gone.

My hands touch my moistened lips, confused as to why their damp, but it's Abbey's scent that lingers and makes me realize.

I remove the covers off of me and walk over to the window, watching out in the middle of the night, as the moon reveals itself through the clouds being he only source of light as it casts its glow towards the mansion.

And its then that I see her exit the mansion doors.

My hand rests against the cool window glass, as I long for her to be by my side. I regret not telling her how I truly feel, I should have right then and there, no matter how much she didn't want to hear it.

 _She really is a weird one..._ I think to myself as a smile grows along my lips.

"How could you leave me like that?" I ask, knowing that there will be no response.

As I watch her leave, she stops and turns back to look at the mansion, as if sensing my presence. But a few seconds pass and she quickly run and disappears among the trees.

My heartaches when I think of her, all those times we spent together. In fact, I come to notice it's the only thing that hurts.

Curious, I walk over to my mirror and lift the shirt of my uniform, and sure enough, it reveals nothing but my skin.

A soft, sad smile spreads along my lips. "Abbey..." I whisper her name.


	41. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 1

"Then, I choose you. Dui, right?" I simply say, pointing too the brown hair man with the kind brown eyes.

It only made sense to choose him out of the rest of these self-proclaimed gods. Since I recall him showing me nothing but kindness and being a real gentleman... or gentle-god.

"Yes." His gentle expression reassures me.

"Great. So, uh, I'll just be going now?" I say, stepping back, pointing to the doors behind me.

"Wait." Dui, takes me hand in his, stopping me from going anywhere. His face then gets awfully close. "Your eyes, they really are beautiful."

His face is actually so close it looks like he's ready to kiss me, and I can feel the temperature in my face rise.

"Uh, ever heard of personal space?" I squeak.

Dui realizes how close he is. "Oh, sorry."

I clear my throat and look away.

"The stars in your eyes are just so pretty...I forgot myself." Dui says, looking off to the side, as his hand releases my own.

I chuckle nervously. "No big deal."

"Hey, why did you pick Dui and not me?" Ichthys cuts in, pressing himself close to me.

I realize that I'm still standing in the room with five other gods who do not look pleased.

"Uh..." I push my hands up against Ichthys' chest, to remove him from my personal bubble.

 _Are all these gods so touchy-feely?_

"Come on, Ichthys. You're scaring Abbey." Dui warns.

"I'm not scared. Just uncomfortable." I comment, taking a step back.

"It was her decision. We have no choice but to accept it." Huedhaut intervenes.

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Tch... stupid woman."

I glare at Scorpio, then come to notice that everyone's eyes are on me, and if I thought I was uncomfortable before, now I'm even more so and want to run home and hide.

 _I still can't believe I'm stuck working with a bunch of gods. How could this be happening?_ I think to myself still trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Abbey..." Dui calls my name.

"Hm?" I face him and realize he's grabbed my hand again.

"I just want to think you for choosing me. I'm going to do my best to make sure this goes well."

"O-oh...okay." I nod. "And when you say 'this goes well' you mean about...erasing your sins, right?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes. We've sinned through a... variety of different circumstances." Dui explains. "And so it is up to one person on Earth who can absolve our sins: you."

"R-right, I remember that being explain." I mumble loud enough for them to hear.

 _Still can't believe its me though._

"B-but, I don't have special powers." I say, repeating what I've told them earlier. "I wouldn't know how too erase your sins."

"Yes, you do. You are the reborn goddess." Teorus says charmingly.

"So I've heard..." I groan.

"Before you became human, you were a god like us." Dui tells me.

"Uh...huh..." I begin rubbing my temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Her reaction isn't unreasonable." Huedhaut tells everyone. "She's a human now, she shouldn't have any memory of her time in the heavens. We can only use our powers when we touch you..."

I sigh as Huedhaut continues to speak.

"That must have something to do with the fact that you're a former goddess."

Scorpio steps in to speak. "Yeah, besides, the stars in your eyes prove it."

"I'm getting deja-vu..." I say, knowing we've had this conversation before, but yet I'm still having a hard time processing everything.

"So, there we go! You're the former goddess who will erase our sins and we can return to the heavens!" Teorus cheers.

"Hm...that's easier said than done."

"I've got just one thing to say." Scorpio directs his attention at me. "It's not like we're hanging around you because we like you. You are a tool we need to erase our marks."

"Honestly, I wasn't seeing it any other way..." I respond, monotonously.

"And you don't really have a right to refuse." Teorus says, almost in a threatening.

"Yeah, I figured that out the first time we met." I say, as I recall what happened yesterday.

 _All right, well, standing here thinking about it, and them explaining everything again to me isn't going to make anything better. Just suck it up and accept it._ I vow to myself and take a deep breath.

"Dui?" I turn to face him and ask him seriously. "What exactly did you do to get branded with a mark of sin?"

Right as the words leave my lips Dui looks at me shocked as everyone else in the room stiffens.

Dui's expression falters as he's caught into a daze, eyes show nothing but pain.

It is a look I recognize all to well.

For it's when you remember something from the past you wish never happened, you wished you could forget, but you're reminded everyday by the mark it left on your body.

My hand crawls up the back of my lower neck, rubbing the rough, grooved in skin that hides beneath my clothing and hair.

I watch Dui's eyes lower to the floor as he doesn't respond.

"Dui?" I worriedly call his name to get his attention. "I-I'm sorry. Forget I asked okay?"

"Tch...know your place, filthy human! Don't stick your nose into the business of the gods!" Scorpio yells.

"Hey! I said I was sorry. I just thought that knowing what caused him to sin would help figure a way to absolve it!" I don't hesitate to snap back.

"Why you..." Scorpio takes a step closer, but Dui steps between us.

"Scorpio, it's fine." Dui reassures him, then looks at me. "Sorry, Abbey. It's not a very interesting story."

"Abbey?" Teorus speaks, looking uncomfortable. "Will you let Dui tell you that story himself when he's ready?

I nod, then speak to Dui. "Of course. Tell me when you're ready, I'll listen. But, don't feel the need to tell me because I asked."

"Thank you." Dui says with his smile returning to his face.

I return the smile.

Teorus' cheerful voice speaks out again. "Abbey, don't worry about any of that, okay? All we need you to do right now is erase our sins. Just say 'okay'."

I purposely think on it for a moment, grumpily looking among the other gods. "Hmm...no." I sigh. "But, okay, since I can't refuse."

Leon enters the conversation after standing on the side lines observing. "Goldfish, if you're clear on the situation at hand, get to it."

I snort. "Whoa, whoa, wait. 'Goldfish'?" I repeat the word that stood out.

"There are so many humans. We can't tell them apart." Teorus says. "To us gods, you guys are like pets we have to take care of. So, we'll call you goldfish."

I look pass Teorus' sparkling, princely demeanor and see that he's ugly on the inside.

"Unbelievable..." I smack my hand against my face, dragging it down as I groan.

"So, get to it woman. Absolve our sins." Scorpio demands.

I take a deep breath, my hands balling into fists so hard I hear my knuckles crack. "Okay, I'm going to say this one more time, so listen carefully. I. Don't. Know. How."

Leon and Scorpio look at me shocked.

"Yeah, still processing all this with my little goldfish brain." I sarcastically say.

Leon and Scorpio look of surprise suddenly turns into looks of anger mixed with threatening, devilish smiles.

Then Dui intervenes, just in time. "Abbey?"

"Y-yes..." I quickly stand by Dui's side.

"What would you say to spending you days off with me from now on?" Dui suggests.

"Oh, uh...I guess?" I ask.

"Well, since I can't use my powers without you, you'll help me with work?"

 _I suppose spending time with Dui as much as I can will help figure out a way to erase his sin._

Seeing as this is the only plan, I nod to Dui. "Okay."

Dui smiles brightly. "Good. I think we're going to make a great team."

I rest a hand on my hip and crookedly smile at him. "Yeah."

 _Helping a god, huh? Who would of thought. How bad could it be?_

"Okay, so I'll see you on your next day off."

I hold out my fist to him, feeling much better. "Okay, cool."

Dui looks at me puzzled.

"Uh, fist bump?" I ask.

Dui blinks at me.

I chuckle. "Here." I take his hand and curl his fingers into his palm. "Then we..." I gently bump his knuckles against mine. "Fist bump."

Dui laughs sweetly.

I feel myself blush.

Then Leon mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear, eyeing me carefully. "I've never been so eccentric as to enjoy spending time with a useless goldfish..."

I sigh. "Gee, thanks."

"Hey, filthy human." Scorpio barks.

"Oh what, your too cool to call me goldfish?" I ask him.

He glares.

"What?"

"You'll regret being so useless..."

"Hey—"

"Scorpio! Please, don't threaten her." Dui steps in front of me as a human shield.

Scorpio looks away, clicking his tongue in disgust.

"Dui..." Ichthys worriedly speaks. "Be careful of you-know-what."

My eyes widen slightly, as Ichthys remark catches my attention.

"Oh ...yeah." Dui mumbles. "I know, it's okay."

 _What the hell?_

I observe as the conversation takes a more serious but vague turn.

"The earth is filled with impurities. Don't take those shifty eyes of yours off of him, scorpion." Leon says.

"Damn it, lion, I don't need you to give me instructions on every little thing." Scorpio snaps back at him.

Leon turns to me, ignoring Scorpio. "Goldfish."

"Abbey." I say my name, already getting irritated with the nickname.

"You were the one who chose Dui." He begins to say.

"Yeah?"

"You're responsible for whatever happens now. Act with that in mind." He warns me.

I feel worried but I don't let it show as I ask. "Responsible?"

Leon sighs. "You should have understood the first time."

"Ugh. Fine. It doesn't help you that you don't elaborate on what you mean though..." I roll my eyes and I turn away from the crowd of gods as they begin talking among themselves.

"Abbey..." Dui calls my name.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me." He beckons me to follow him.

I feel relieved thinking he's going to allow me to return home, however as I follow Dui, we end up in his room. Not wanting to be rude, and unable to turn down Dui after what he's done to try and make me comfortable and safe, I go along with him.

"Come on in. This is my room." He says opening the door, allowing me to step in first.

"Oh, thanks." I walk in.

I glance around to see the luxurious room but it holds a simple, plain-Jane look to it that makes it feel cozy.

"So...does everyone live here?" I ask as it's the first question to pop into my head.

Dui comes to my side after shutting the door behind him. "Yup. We all have to work, you see, while we're on earth."

"Ah, okay. What do gods do for work?" I fire him another question and turn to look at him.

Instead I'm hit with a rich fragrance. The scent makes me loose my train of thought as Dui holds me in his warm embrace.

 _What in the hell?!_

"U-uh..." I croak.

"Do you want to get to know me better?" He asks, whispering in my ear.

I get chills down my back as my body stiffens. "Yeah, but I don't think this is how it's done, Dui." I nervously speak.

"Watch my fingertips."

"But—"

Still holding me Dui raises one hand and snaps his fingers. At his snap a rose appears in his hand.

"A present for you." He kindly says."

I stare down at the rose, my cheeks flushed as Dui is incredibly close that I don't know how to handle being in a situation like this without throwing a punch into his face and running away. But I manage to control myself, hoping Dui means no harm, but I'm unable to control my racing heart.

"I guess it's the mark's fault. Part of my power is sealed now, I can only use it when I touch you." He says, as his hand moves, gently tucking the delicate flower in my hair.

I flinch at the affectionate touch, but Dui doesn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." I quietly say.

 _I've never received a flower before..._

Abbey, do you really think you can erase my sin?" His low and raspy whispers tickle my ear.

 _That's what he's asking in a time like this?! Does he not see the position he has me in right now?!_

"I...um.." I gulp as I try to think of words to say to him.

Dui continues to hold me tenderly, his face only centimeters away from mine, our eyes locked, and theonly thing that could be heard is the out of control thumping of my heart.


	42. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 2

Being wrapped up in Dui's arms, our bodies pressed together, I come to notice that from afar Dui seems scrawny and thin but he's actually pretty muscular. The way his uniform's material has shifted as Dui holds me close reveals the muscle he packs.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I clear my throat. "Dui?"

Just then, Dui calmly, and instantly releases me from his arms.

I feel like I can breathe again, but the warmth that was draped around me is gone and I'm left with a slight chill.

"Did I surprise you?" He says with a gleam. "I do unpredictable things like that a lot. Don't let your guard down around me."

 _Aw crap, I did choose the wrong god then..._

I sigh and playfully laugh it off to hide my embarrassment. "Fine, next time you're getting my fist in your face."

Dui then looks at me seriously. "Please, you need to be on alert around me, all the time."

I'm taken aback by the warning but nod my head anyways.

However, in the back of my mind I try to think exactly what he means. Along with what the rest of the gods were speaking about early, and with Dui speaking vaguely, I find myself lost.

The Next Day...

I'm at work.

It's a completely quiet, average day at the restaurant, and I can't help but take in on how normal everything seems right now and makes me even question whether or not all that happened yesterday even happened.

 _Perhaps it was another dream?_ I ask myself.

I head to the kitchen to carry out my order to a table when Emily appears beside me, also grabbing an order for her section.

"Ugh, it's so boooring." She whines.

I roll my eyes, as I load up my tray full of food. "Honestly, sometimes you should just take in the tranquility." I say soothingly.

This time she rolls her eyes. "Come on, this place could use some excitement. Oh! What if you invited those hot guys from yesterday again?"

I blink at her, utterly confused. "What?"

She snorts. "Geez, wake up." She lightly taps me on my forehead. "Where did you even meet those guys from yesterday?"

"To be honest they just showed up..." I mumble, trying to walk away.

Emily gasps excitedly and follows behind me. "Really? Were they trying to hit on you? Oh my god, that's it! I'm so jealous, but so happy for you."

"Emily...geez, go serve your table." I hiss at her as my cheeks flush.

"Fine, but this conversation is not over yet, missy!" She glares at me playfully before turning her back and walking in the opposite direction.

I shake my head, knowing fully well it would be better for her to make assumptions than to tell the truth.

Quickly delivering the food to the couple at the table, I go over to a few empty booths to tidy up, in the corner of my eye I watch the couple I just served as they stare at each other all lovey-dovey and for some reason Dui pops into my head.

I recall the way he held me in his arms. That warm, comforting feel with his muscular body, and the sweet fragrance he wears still lingers as if I'm back in his room right now.

"Abbey?" I hear Jack call out.

I toss an empty glass I was holding my hands in the air . "Y-yes?!" I squeak, catching the glass in my hands.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod. "Y-yeah, just zoned out for a moment. I'm going to uhh...yeah." I nervously chuckle, scampering off to the break-room.

 _Oh my god. What is wrong with me?!_

Frustrated, I run my hands through my hair, and just when I think Dui can't be even more on my mind I start hearing his voice as if he's standing right beside me.

" _Abbey, can you hear me?"_

"Oooooh...no." I crouch to the floor, my hands on either side of my head, cupping my ears. "I've lost my mind..."

 _"Abbey, if you can hear me, you might think you've gone crazy..."_

"Yup, I've lost it...wait what?"

 _"Don't be scared, There's nothing wrong with you. This is a special ability of mine. Sorry to surprise you with it all of a sudden..."_

"Greaaat. Anymore surprises?" I harshly whisper.

 _"I want you to come to out mansion when you finish work today. I'll be waiting for you."_

"Dui?" I call his name, cautiously standing up and looking around, but don't see anyone else here in the break-room and the voice is gone as quickly as it came. And I realize my heart is pounding again, unsure from the fact if it was because of the stress of hearing Dui in my or because it was the gentle sensation of hearing Dui's voice in my head. Either way it was because of Dui.

I rub my temples. "What is happening? ...so much for an average day..."

That Evening...

After finishing up my shift for the day I head to the change-room and switch out of my uniform and into my comfy, casual attire. I exit the back door leading out into the alley and spot my truck across the way as I make my way over, keys in hand.

But then, I hear the sound of a trash can being kicked and I stop. I turn around and see nothing and figure it was a animal. When I turn back around I see a little boy.

"Oh my god." I slap my hand to my chest, catching my breath. "Altair?" I come to notice the innocent face and the drapery of clothing he wears.

"It's good to see you again." He says with a bright smile. "So, shall we go?"

"Uh...go where?" I look around curiously.

He giggles and takes my hand, and at that moment my body floats up into the air.

"Whoa, whoa!" I flail my arms around. "I want down!"

"It would be bad if we were spotted." He says as we continue to rise into the sky.

"Really?! You don't say!" I panic. "So why don't we land!"

"I'm going to bring us up to a higher altitude, okay?"

"No, no, not okay! Altai put me—"

I'm cut off when Altair and I shoot up into the sky and we begin flying at an incredible speed.

After flying for a little while, I spot the old, crumbling mansion atop a lonely hill among the forest.

"Here we are!" Altair says cheerfully.

We land and he invites me inside.

"If you told me we were going to the mansion, I could have driven us there." I grumble, while fixing my wind-blown, knotted hair.

"Welcome, Abbey. I've been waiting for you." Dui appears before, greeting me with kind eyes.

I give him thumbs up. "Great to be back..." I sigh.

"Oh, so were you able to hear me?"

I groan. "Yeah...thought I lost my mind at first though."

Dui laughs. "Haha, I figured. But I'm glad. It looks like I can at least use this power without touching you."

"Lord Dui has the power to communicate directly with an individual's mind. He can do it any time, no matter where the person is." Altair stand next to me, explaining Dui's godly talent.

"Uh...huh, like telepathy?" I ask.

"Sort of, my power only goes one way. I can't hear the person I'm speaking to respond."

"Oh...so, uh, what did you need me for?"

I called you here today because I'd like you to help me with something."

I eye him suspiciously. "Hmm...okay?"

"I was worried about whether you heard me not, so I sent Altair to get you just in case."

"That's...nice of you, but I could have driven." I say, twirling the keys around my finger."

Dui look surprised. "Oh...I'm sorry."

I shrug. "Don't worry about it. I'm here now"

 _Yeah, because I was totally prepared on flying through the freakin' sky!_

I continue. "Buuut, I am going to need you to use your magic to make my truck appear, please."

Dui chuckles. "Okay, but do you think I could borrow a little of your time first?"

"Sure." I nod my head in agreement and wonder what exactly he wants my help with.

With that in mind, I follow Dui, keeping my guard up, in case he plans to hug attack me again. He leads me down farther into the mansion, his shoes tapping against the marble tile flooring as he walks.

"You must've been scared when I called out to you all of a sudden like that, huh?" Dui breaks the silence.

"Well, I wouldn't say scared, but it was crazy because I had just been thinking about you at that moment and—" I slap my hand over my mouth and look at Dui wide eyed.

He returns the shocked expression. "You were thinking about me?"

"Uh...I-I mean...t-that I was thinking about if everything that happened... was really just a dream or not. I-it was a lot to take in." I stutter nervously.

"Oh..." Dui smiles. "I can't believe you were thinking about me. That's kind of nice."

 _Damn it... why did I say that?!_ I hold my face in my hands as I shake my head.

"I've been thinking about you too, you see."

I snap my head up and look at him and our eyes lock. My pulse quickens as Dui flashes me a tender smile.

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." He asks worriedly.

"W-What? Pfft...no, it's nothing I'm fine." I wave him off. "Just a minor heart palpitation..." I mumble those last words.

Dui chuckles. "I understand...you see my heart right now is..."

In a swift motion, he takes my hand and pulls me close. Wrapping an arm around my waist so that our bodies are pressed up against each other and our forehead touch. He gazes affectionately into my eyes, our faces only a few centimeters away.

"D-Dui..." I attempt to sound firm but my voice comes out sounding what a scared mouse would make.

 _"Abbey...can you hear the sound my heart is making?"_

 _NO! Sorry but I'm a little busy freaking out!_ I scream inside my head, knowing Dui can't hear me at all.

Dui's lips aren't moving at all.

I try to play off my embarrassment. "T-That's cool, I can hear you even though you're not...moving your lips...a-and using your voice."

 _"Haha. It's fun to see you so surprised,"_

"Hm? Abbey...your face is even redder than before. What's wrong?" Dui's voice that had once been echoing in my head is now replaced by a excited voice I can hear with my ears.

"What?" I squawk, and forcefully push myself away from me. "I-It's nothing." I fidget with my hands as I avoid making eye contact.

"Do you have a fever or something, are you okay?" Dui doesn't notice and wraps his arm around me again, pressing his free hand to my forehead then slowly caresses to my cheek.

 _Will he stop touching me! This is making it worse!_

"I'm okay, really!" I say flailing my arms in a panic.

Dui sighs with relief. "I hope so..."

I also sigh, being thankful that Dui's power can only go one way, and that he can't read my mind. If he could, he would definitely know how I'm thinking about him which would only lead me to die by embarrassment.

I continue to keep my thoughts to myself as try to calm myself down.

Thinking that Dui would either take me to the living room or his room, instead he brings me to a dimly lit room, the only source of light is a skylight above. The of dripping water echoes and the slapping of our footsteps against the wet tiled floor echo off the walls.

"Whoa...what's this place?" I ask, bewildered.

"The reflecting pool. This is where we work." Dui happily answers. "I brought you here because I'd like you to help me with my job today."

"Ah, your job. Okay..." I pause, as I spot a pool of water in the middle of the room. "What's your job?" I ask, peering into the mirror-like, clear water, sparkling underneath the natural light from above.

"Scorpio, Ichthys and I...or you might know them better as the scary god and the god with the interesting hair you met yesterday."

"Pfft..." I laugh. "You could say that again."

"Well, the three of us belong to what's called the 'Department of Punishments' in the heavens."

"Wow...sounds like an epic band name." I comment.

"Haha, well as the name suggests, our job is to punish people who've done bad things."

I suddenly take it more seriously. "...huh...you don't say."

However, I find myself a bit skeptical at the thought.

"Kind of what people on earth might call a divine punishment."

Imagining gods like this who carry out punishments of people who've done wrong, pinches a nerve in me.

 _If they've existed all this time then where were they when I needed them all those years ago?_ I can't help think to myself, growing angrier the more I think about these gods and an unforgettable ordeal in my past.

It's unclear whether Dui notices my reaction or not. But he beckons me over to approach the pool and to stand beside him.

"See, look." He says.

Looking over the edge of the pool and into the water, I notice a scene before my eyes of a crying child being yelled at by a furious woman. The woman swings her hand and hits the child.

My heart stopped, and I quickly avert my eyes. My hands balling up into fists so hard my nails dig into my palms, almost puncturing the skin.

"How disgusting..." I murmur.

"That woman lost her husband in an accident. She's doing her best to raise her child alone. But things haven't been going well for her. It looks like she's at her wits end.

I take a peek again into the water and see the child sobbing harder and holding his cheek. Seeing the child's reaction, the mother only starts to yell even more hysterically.

My teeth grind against each other, my eyebrow twitching. Wanting nothing more than to dive in and give what that woman deserves. "How...could she...her own child." I hiss.

Dui looks surprised at me reaction. "Abbey?"

I don't respond as I continue to look at the scene before my eyes.

The mother starts trashing the room, scaring the child even more. She grabs what she can and throws it against the walls.

"The mother feels hopeless." Dui sadly utters.

"I don't care, that's no reason to act like a child herself." I spit the words as if their poison.

"If we leave her to her own devices, she'll do something that can never be undone."

"You're going to punish her then, right?"

Dui nods. "Yes, it's my job. But before I do so, I want to give her hope, so that she can pick herself up and try to do what's right again."

Wide-eyed, I look at Dui. "Give her hope...but, how?"

Dui takes me by the hand, as his free hand overs over the water of the reflecting pool and begins talking to the child. "I'm sorry...I'm going to put you through something that will be a little unpleasant. But if I do this to you, your sweet mother will return."

I listen to Dui as he speaks, unsure what's about to happen.

"Try to be strong." He says.

With a look of anguish on his face, Dui closes his eyes and snaps his fingers.

Just then...

The little boy's crying, and frightened face twists into an expression of pain, he curls up on the floor trembling.

I have no words to say but to look at this scene, horrified.

"He's about to lose consciousness because of a high fever. But its okay, the child isn't going to die. You don't have to worry." Dui reassures me, but his expression changes back into a serious one as he peers into the reflecting pool.

 _What the...hell..._

"But why are you making that child suffer? Hasn't the child suffered enough? Why not punish the mother,she the one who deserves it." I shout.

"Punishing the mother wouldn't change anything, and it wouldn't help the child either."

I bite my bottom lip, unable to respond.

"After making sinners recognize what they've done, I lead them to a new life, give them the hope they need to follow the right path in the future. That's the best way to punish humans, at least... that's what I believe." Dui speaks with conviction but looks upset.

I lower my gaze, as my voice is quiet when I speak. "Not all humans deserve that."

 _They don't deserve the mercy of gods, or to be given hope. They should be able to find it in themselves. Unless they find it as entertainment to watch those suffer...then there is no hope for those and to perish..._ My mind wonders to a dark place.

"Its okay. It won't take long for this mother to realize what's really important." Dui says with a cheerful smile.

For some reasons, Dui's soothing voice and gentle expression brings me back to reality. And I realize as I peer into the pool, it's just a mother and son.

A mother who I broken because she lost the love of her life in an accident and now, she, herself is lost. And a son who doesn't know what's going on around him. He just wants his loving mother back.

I find it in myself to be a little hopefully for the two. "She only lost sigh of what's actually important. She doesn't mean to be that way." I say.

Dui nods, happy that I understand where he's coming from. "Exactly."

I understand that Dui isn't judging these people based on what's happening before his eyes, he's looking pass that and getting to the root of the problem.

As we turn back to the pool. We see the mother, noticing something is the matter with her child and manages to come back to her senses. Instinct took over and she throws her arms around her child, picks up the phone to call an ambulance.

I breathe of relief escapes me.

 _Just like what Dui foretold._

Watching the mother and child through the reflecting pool, I speak calmly to Dui. "You know...when you spoke of your job, granting those a divine punishment I thought it would be something more severe. Like an accident, an illness, brutally injuring, or...death?"

Dui almost seems disturbed by my words. "Hmm...those are kinds of punishments too, but...everyone makes mistakes, you know?"

"Mistakes?" I raise an eyebrow puzzled.

"I think we've all probably hurt people in ways we didn't realize."

"Oh, trust me there are those who do realize it... and that's no mistake." I grumble.

Dui doesn't hear me and continues to speak. "I don't feel like I can do something that would end a person's life. Just because they made one misstep."

I look at Dui's face and can tell that he's talking from somewhere deep inside him, just as I am.

"I believe that humans have the strength to pick themselves up and start over again." Dui says with dignity in his tone.

Watching and hearing Dui as he does his job makes me truly see how much of a kind-hearted god he is, believing that everyone has good in them and can restart. I can respect him for that and what he does. If anything, it should change my view on humanity. However, I can't. For I see him as being naive.

 _He is right for certain though, humans do have the strength to pick themselves up..._ I nod to myself, my fist held against my chest where I can feel my heartbeat.

"That's...very thoughtful, Dui. As much as we humans are lucky to have a god as considerate as you, we don't deserve such kindness." I feel my fist tremble. "Not all of us at least..."

Dui shakes his head. "That's not true."

I'm surprised to hear that come out of his mouth. "What?"

"What if... I was a really, really bad god?" He looks straight into my eyes, his smile not breaking. "Would you still work with me like this?"

"What?" It takes me a moment to process what he said, then I chuckle. "Well...I wouldn't have much a choice in the matter, since I do have to absolve your sin one way or another. And, _if_ you were a 'really, really, bad' god I wouldn't like it, obviously."

Dui makes a face like he feels rejected. "Yeah, that's understandable..."

I take a step closer to him and rest a hand his shoulder, catching his gaze. "But, I look into your eyes Dui, and see your smile. There's no way you're a bad god. I can tell."

Dui firstly looks shocked and gives his typical smile. "You give me too much credit, Abbey."

I shrug, showing him a crooked grin. "I like to think I'm good at reading people..."

"Lord Dui, I'm sorry to bother you while you're working. However, Lord Zyglavis asked to have you contact him immediately." A chipper young boy's voice echoes.

When we hear the voice we both simultaneously look away from each and spot Altair.

"Wh-whoa!" Altair becomes flustered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"W-wait, Altair! This...it's...nothing is happening!" I myself become fluster as I fumble over my words trying to explain.

Altair quickly bows and leaves the room with his cheeks glowing a bright red.

I come to realize that not only were we standing awfully close to each other but we're still holding hands.

"O-oh...forgot that we we're holding hands this...entire time." I say with embarrassment written all over my face.

"I'm sorry. It feels nice. It made me forget to let go." Dui chuckles.

We both slowly let go of each other's hands.

"Haha, I bet Altair jumped to conclusions." Dui says.

I face palm and speak with sarcasm in my tone. "You think?" I sigh and start giggling myself. "It was really funny seeing him freak out like that though."

"But...you know, he got all red when he looked at you and not me..." Dui then looks at me as if he had a light-bulb moment. "Oh, maybe!"

"Maybe what?" I ask.

"Maybe Altair likes you like I do...?"

I blink at him repeatedly tilting my head to the side, in utter confusion. "Huh...?"

 _Likes...me...like you do?...WHAT?!_

I show an awkward smile as these thoughts jump around excitedly in my mind.

 _I'm sure it's nothing. Right, it doesn't mean anything. I'm sure not even Dui knows what he's saying..._

 _But why would he say it then?!_

To figure this out I nervously ask. "W-what do you mean by that, exactly?"

Dui still smiling, answers provocatively. "...You really want to know?"

"Uh...yes...no...I mean I'm not sure...yes?" Without properly thinking this through I answer in a panic.

"Humans are mortal. They live their short lives the best way they know how. To us, all humans seem so innocent and cute."

Just then it felt as If I was slapped in the face by an unknown source. "C-cute?" I repeat, stricken by the word.

Dui nods. "Yes, cute. I like that." His fingers gracefully brush my cheek, and glide along my jawline.

"Ahem...D-Dui?" I clear my throat, trying to cover the sound of my erratic racing heart.

 _For all my years I've been alive not once as anyone made my heart race like this, but you get this guy...er god... to show up and suddenly my heart is going to burst from my chest?!_

 _Why am I getting worked up over this?!_

 _He can't mean what he says! This means nothing!_

I tell myself repeatedly in my head that there's nothing more to what Dui says.

"Hehe, I can't believe how much you're blushing. You really are cute." Dui says, chuckling at my reddened face.

I stomp my foot down, my face feeling like a thousand degrees hotter than before. "S-stop calling me cute! I am not cute!"

Then Dui brings his face closer to mine and makes the situation worse.

 _Why?!_

 _He's doing this on purpose! He has to be! RIGHT?!_

 _I don't want to have to hit him but if he continues to test my limits and make my mind think about him in some other way then I have no choice!_

No matter how much I try to shake Dui's words, trying to believe their nothing more than empty bullet shells that hardly make a mark to my skin. However, there's one feeling I can't shake... the lurking feeling of dread...


	43. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 3

A Few Days Later…

I've somehow managed to wedge in helping Dui, a god, with his work in my, once upon time, mundane routine. On my days off I spend it alongside Dui, helping with his work, being to grant humans punishments when they've done wrong.

Realizing that I've been literally going from my job to his job and no time to rest, Dui let's me take it easy from time to time. Like today.

I'm resting in his room, laying on his seemingly freshly made bed.

At first working with a god was insane, but in these last few days, and I'm suddenly use to it. Seeing Dui work, makes me see what an incredible, kind god he is.

Even though I do find him naïve with how he carries out his punishments, and I find that there's more to him than meets the eye with how…affectionate he can get. I know for a fact if anyone else tried that with me they would have a black-eye, a broken nose and possibly a restraining order against me.

But with Dui, I just seem to let it happen. Perhaps, it's because I know he's harmless. He's been nothing but kind to me and has done everything he can to make me feel comfortable. And when I think about all this my heart begins to race again.

"Abbey, come here." Dui invites me to join him where he's sitting by the window, illuminated by the light of the moon."

"Hm? Uh…okay." I awkwardly oblige and join him.

When I do, he peers into my eyes, his face slowly drawing closer.

 _Ah crap, not again…_

 _He does this all the time and he doesn't do anything._

 _Then why do I panic every time?!_

For some reason, this time, I close my eyes shut as tight as I can.

Dui chuckles. "You don't have to shut your eyes so tightly."

"What?" I open one eye.

His hand come to a rest on my cheek and it sends a shiver up my back, and I shut my eye closed again.

"It's okay. Look at me." Dui whispers.

Hesitant, I slowly open my eyes to catch a gorgeous view of Dui's face.

"Um…" I squeak.

Dui chuckles again. "There's no need for you to be embarrassed."

"I-I'm not…" I mumble nervously, revealing an obvious lie through my reddened cheeks.

 _What the hell is even going on!? I just met this god! Yet here we are…_

"Show me more of your beautiful eyes." He tells me, soothingly.

I avoid his gaze and try to laugh it off. "You mean my shit-colored eyes?"

 _Classy Abbey…real classy…_ In my mind I picture myself face palming.

Dui's other hand pushes a few strands of hair out of my face, tucking them behind my ear. His light touch awakens the butterflies that were once resting in the pit of my stomach, before catching my gaze, his own staring more intensely into my eyes.

Now that I've locked eyes with him, I find it impossible to turn away. I examine Dui's face, every inch of him is beautiful, he can even make brown eyes look good. His lovely features, and sparkling eyes are pulling me in, then suddenly a big smile spreads across his face.

"Wow! I can see them so well. Abbey, the goddess marks in your eyes really are gorgeous."

"Eh?" I blink repeatedly.

Then there it was, the he feeling as if someone threw me in a potato sack and dropped kicked me. Hard.

"This is the perfect angle. I can see your eyes really well in the moonlight." He tells me.

 _Yup…harmless…_

 _But did he seriously just have to go that far just to see my eyes?!_

Utterly humiliated by my inappropriate thoughts, my face flushes to a cherry red.

"It's like there's a tiny cosmos in your eyes. It's so pretty."

"Oh really?... thanks. Makes me wish I could see them too. Then I could see what the big fuss is about."

Dui smiles brightly, and I can't help but smile back.

A Few Days Later…

Ever since working with Dui I've felt skip in my step, and lighter on my feet. The conclusion that Dui's work ethic is contagious. The way he spreads his hope and kindness around like wildfire, but it's what I respect about him.

It's actually influenced me so much that I offered to Jack that I would do another show, a date and time of his choice.

That surprised everyone. Even myself.

I make it to my truck and start up the engine. "Ugh…I've got to go home and shower the enthusiasm off of me." I jokingly say to myself.

I ride along the back roads, humming along to my own music that plays in my head. As I hum, I start to come up with new music. And before I know it I make it home.

Treading up the stairs, through my apartment door, drag myself to my bedroom until I collapse onto my bed. I lay there for a bit thinking about what I'll sing for the next show, quietly singing to the new songs I thought of while driving home. I quickly grab one of my notebooks from my nightstand drawer and scribble down some words, while the music still plays in my head.

 _If only I could think up songs like this more often…_

I sigh, knowing that it's been a while since I haven't been to write anything new due to lack of motivation. I guess I have Dui to think for the new influence…

After writing down the potential new song, I lay the notebook against my chest, holding it there. "I hope everyone likes this…"

I slowly start to hum the song again as I feel myself slowly drift away into a peaceful slumber.

 _*Rattle, rattle*_

 _*Bam, bam*_

I'm startled awake by unfamiliar sounds. "What the hell."

Frantically looking around the room to see no one, I jump out of bed and tip-toe around my apartment.

I hear the noise repeats itself and I gradually make my way closer to where I think the source is coming from.

Then it's silent.

I wait a few minutes but the sound stops completely.

Rolling my eyes, I head back to bed. Saying 'screw-it' to the shower that I'll just take tomorrow morning. I let my hair down from it's tight ponytail, strip off my clothes and throw on a large T-shirt and jump back into bed.

I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, my eyes growing heavier and heavier. Until the strange noises start back up again,

"Okay, that's it…" With a aggravated groan, I throw off my sheets and spring out of bed.

I follow the sound but it sounds like it's coming from all over, the walls, the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" I harshly whisper to myself, making my way to my kitchen and grabbing a large knife.

Holding the knife in both my hands, raised in front of me, I tip-toe around my apartment, my breathing becoming heavy as I grow more paranoid.

The noise gets louder.

I jump, and let out a panicked yelp, turning to the source of the sound to see nothing.

* _Knock knock*_

A low knocking sounds comes from the glass door to the balcony.

Holding my breath, I make my way over, knife still clutched in my hands. With the moon casting its light down, with the curtains closed, I see a shadow of a figure outside the balcony.

My eyes widen at the sight, as not only my heart but mind races as well.

 _Oh my god…_

 _They're back…_

 _They found me…how_

 _No…I-it can't be…_

 _Please…_

A panic thought after thought enters my brain and I feel I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown.

I somehow manage to work up the courage to scream at the intruder. "I have a knife! You have five seconds to leave before I come out there and deal with you myself!"

"Abbey, wait, it's me!"

I pause for a moment, before comprehending who the voice belongs too. "D-Dui?"

Running over to the window, throwing open the curtains, to find Dui standing on my balcony. I quickly unlock the doors, sliding them open with a loud thud.

"W-what the—What are you doing here?" I shout, still wielding the knife in my hand.

Dui at first looks at me in surprise, but then shows me a reassuring smile. "...The wish-granting gods heard you cry out for help."

"What? B-But I didn't." I shake my head, trying to think of when I called for help in that whole situation.

Dui lowly snickers, as he looks at me, but I figure it's Dui being...Dui.

"More importantly, what's wrong?" His expression turns into a worrisome one and then notices the knife in my hand.

"Huh?" I hold the knife down by my side and take a deep breath. "Sorry, but there was this noise..."

"Noise?" Dui questions.

I rub the side of my face, feeling exhaustion creep up on me once my adrenaline rush fades. "Yeah, been hearing weird noises all over my apartment."

Then a loud thud comes from inside my apartment. Dui and I rush in, looking around in the dark.

"Damn it, where is it coming from?" I set the knife down on my kitchen counter and walk around until I hear it again. "There! It's coming from the bathroom!"

Dui places a hand on my shoulder. "Stay here, I'll go check it out."

"B-but…" I try to protest but Dui waves at me reassuringly.

He heads to the bathroom to investigate. He flicks on the light and I hear him moving stuff around.

I stand there waiting, and feel a breeze around my legs, looking down I realize that I'm still only wearing my underwear and a large T-shirt.

"Oh my god!" I squeal.

 _H-he saw me, wearing this?!_

I panic realizing that his cheeky grins and laughter from earlier were because he saw me like this.

I run into my room, throwing on a pair of jeans.

A few minutes later Dui calls me. "Abbey, come here!"

I run to the bathroom, looking up to see the air vent cover is dangling from the ceiling. "How did that get like that?" I tilt my head, to get a better view up inside the open vent.

"You didn't open this?" Dui asks.

I shake my head. "No."

Dui looks concerned. "Something is up there. Something natural or something supernatural."

"What?" For a split second I flinch at his words.

 _Well I guess if Gods exist then I shouldn't be surprised…_

Dui chuckles. "I'm only joking, sorry."

I sigh. "Hilarious…."

"Your face just now…you looked like you just saw a ghost." Dui continues to laugh.

I groan. "You're a real comedian, Dui."

Then we hear the noises coming from the vent system.

I freeze in place, my eyes scanning the vent.

"Are you scared?" Dui asks.

I cross my arms, looking away with a huff, stubbornly denying. "Pfft, no…"

A loud bang, the sound of metal being dented echoes.

I jump at the unexpected noise, my stance being as if I'm ready to brawl.

"Hey, why don't I move in with you for a little while?" Dui suggests.

"What?!" I shout.

To me, Dui's sudden proposal scared me even more than the mysterious noises coming from inside my apartment.

Later…

"So, I'm going to be staying at Abbey's for a little while." Dui declares.

Dui and I stop in at the mansion and among the gods who stand before us their faces range from curious to dubious. Reacting to Dui's proposition in a variety of ways.

To be honest I have no idea how it came to this. I tried to object to the idea of Dui living with me, but…somehow, I was convinced. I figure I've gone soft when it comes to Dui.

Teorus is first to speak, much a like child sulking. "That's so cool! I'm suuuuper jealous."

"Hey, can I go too?" Ichthys excitedly asks.

Scorpio remains silent, but levels withering a scowl at Ichthys.

Ichthys cowers at the sight. "O-okay, I'm not really going, relax."

Leon laughs arrogantly. "I don't have the faintest idea of what could possess you to live with a goldfish. But I suppose it'll make it easier to keep an eye on her."

Huedhaut looks doubtful. "That being said… are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl of a certain age living under one roof. You know what that leads to. Ichthys grins, teasing Dui.

 _Shit. I didn't think of that. My apartment is a bit spacious but there is only one bedroom…one bed._ Thinking about it makes me realize how big of a mistake this this.

I clear my throat and clap my hands on the decision. "Well…it was a kind thought Dui, but it clearly won't work—"

Dui sighs. "Ichthys, we're not children."

Ichthys looks shocked. "What? You have to feel something with a girl this cute standing in front of you."

"Oh my god…" I rest my hand over my face.

"Well, I know what you're saying, but…" Dui begins to say but trails off.

"Can we please stop?" I irritably ask, but more so saying it like a command.

"You guys are sure optimistic. I'm worried about you-know-what."

I lift my head, looking at Huedhaut curiously.

Ichthys nods. "Yeah, but 'he' has hardly shown his face lately. What are the chances he would show up in Abbey's room? Pretty low."

 _What the hell are they talking about? They brought up something like this before…_

My eyes dart back and forth between the two gods.

Leon speaks up. "Dui. The chances may be low, but you have a burden now. You're with this goldfish. You understand that, right?"

I look at Dui worriedly.

"Yes, it's okay." Dui nods.

"Dui." I place a hand on his arm. "You don't have too. I don't want to be a burden." I honestly tell him.

He takes my hand. "Really, it's okay. It's already decided." He smiles brightly.

Once it's official that Dui will be living with me for a little while, we head straight back to my apartment.

Once back in my apartment, I fidget with my hands, pacing around the flat, looking around to avoid Dui's eyes.

It feels as if I'm in a whole new place, with someone else now living with me. It doesn't feel like my apartment anymore.

"Are you nervous?" Dui asks.

"W-what?" I turn suddenly and look at him. "No…"

 _Well, gee, I'm alone in my home with a god who will be living with me for a little while. Of course, I'm nervous!_

I show him a toothy smile, unsure of what to do or say.

"Do you like stars, Abbey?"

I perk up. "Hmm, that's kind of random isn't it? But…I guess I do?"

"In that case, I'll show you something you'll enjoy." Dui walks over and opens the glass doors leading to the balcony, stepping through.

I follow behind. "Uh, Dui, if you're hoping to show me the stars, you won't see them, not with the city lights."

Dui extends his hand. "That's okay. Can I borrow your hand for a second?"

"Oh, uh, sure." I gently place my hand in his.

With his free hand, Dui snaps his fingers.

The second he snaps and the sound echoes, the surrounding haze of the city begins to clear. Looking up I see a brand-new sky filled with a seemingly infinite number of twinkling stars.

I gasp in awe despite myself. "Wow…"

"I made it so that you can see the light from the stars that are usually invisible, too. I'll find out what's behind those strange noises. I promise." Dui vows to me. "You don't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

I nod, feeling reassured. "I know…and thank you, Dui."

 _He really is kind…_

I'm caught up in the moment of Dui's kind words, when from the corner of my eyes I spot shooting stars streak across the sky.

I giggle escapes me. "Shooting stars!"

"Haha, you look like you're enjoying yourself."

I flinch, realizing how childish I appear to be. "Er…yeah, it's just it's been forever since I've been able to see something like this." I sigh in awe.

"Don't humans make wishes on shooting stars?"

"Yeah." I shrug. "I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a try again."

"I wish you'd tell me your wish instead of wishing on a star." Dui says quietly.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding." He says, grinning mischievously.

"Pfft…" I laugh.

Dui joins me looking up at the sky.

"The Gemini constellation. It disappears from the view for a little while starting this time of year. But you can see it's servants, Altair and Vega."

I gasp and point at Dui.

A look of realization crosses Dui's face, and he laughs. "Yes. Altair serves us as our messenger in the Department of Punishments, while Vega is the messenger of Leon and the others in the Department of Wishes."

"Department of Wishes, huh? Is that what I think it means?"

"Yup, just what it sounds like, a department full of gods who grant people's wishes. Even yours, Abbey. They're granted by the Department of Wishes."

"Really…" I ponder the idea. "Never would I think that gods actually have jobs, if any like that of the sort."

"Yep."

"I can't there are gods really named after constellations."

"What do you mean?"

I rest my free hand on the railing to my balcony, while my other hand gently squeezes Dui's, feeling the cool breeze comb my hair. The smell of the summer air and Dui's natural sweet fragrance wraps around me. My eyes mesmerized by the starry sky. As I begin to reminisce memories of the past.

"On Earth, we have stories about the constellations and the stars. My dad used to tell them to me like bedtime stories." I pause and look at Dui. "Don't you have those in the heavens?"

"Oh, you mean myths? Those are all human-made." Dui nods, now understanding what I mean. "So, what's the story of Altair and Vega?"

"Hmm…" I think for a moment, trying to remember what I was told when I was a young child. "From what I can recall, it was that they were a couple in love…but, because of circumstances beyond their control, they can only meet once a year."

"A couple, huh? That's probably not so far from the truth…Plus Wishes and Punishments don't usually see each other."

I cock my head to the side, intrigued. "Are Altair and Vega dating?"

Dui laughs. "No, not quite yet. But I think they like each other. Especially Altair. Oh! But you can't tell Altair I told you any of this."

"Okay, my lips are sealed." I make a zipping gesture across my lips.

"Speaking of myths, there's one about the Gemini constellation. I remember it vividly, maybe because that one was my favorite." I look up into the sky.

"Really?"

I nod. "One day, a half-human, half-god couple gave birth to twins. The siblings...were best friends. One twin was born human an the other was born god. They were inseparable. They were heroes to the eyes of everyone. But then, the human twin died in a war…" I trail off, flashing visions of my past come into view.

The screams of my family.

The flicking orange and yellow flames.

I shake my head and look at Dui who seems to lost in his own thoughts as well.

Dui notices my stare. "Sorry, please, continue."

"Okay…well, the myth says, another god saw the way that, even after the human twin died, the brother he left behind continued to love his lost half. That god created the Gemini constellation. So that the siblings…could always…be together." I breath escapes me and my shoulder slump.

"It sounds…. like the earth story is a little different from the truth." Dui states.

"So, what's the truth then?"

Dui's agonizing expression changes in an instant and returns to his typical smile. "You don't have to worry about that. More importantly, did you realize we've been holding hands this _whole_ time?"

I slowly cast my gaze down and see that he's right. Our hands are intertwined, tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." I nervously laugh. "I guess…uh..."

"You were comfortable?" Dui finishes my sentence.

"Exactly." I blurt out. "I mean…um…oh crap, what am I even saying, it's not like that...uh, I'm just going to shut up now."

"Not like what?" Dui presses himself closer.

"Well, you know, I didn't do it on purpose or anything."

"Haha, no one thinks you did."

"Wait a minute." I feel my eye twitch. "Dui…"

"Yes?"

"Did you realize we've been holding hands the entire time?!" I shout.

He nods and smiles.

"Unbelievable!" I run my hands through my hair.

"Your hand is so tiny and it has a human warmth… it's cute."

"Again, with the cute?!" I blush bright red.

 _He's got to stop with this!_

 _If he continues I'm going to follow down the wrong path!_

Dui notices my cheeks. "Pfft, haha, Abbey, you're so red, you're practically glowing."

"S-sh-shut up!" I quickly try to let go and take my hand back.

However, Dui's fingers interlace with mine, trapping my hand.

 _Don't actual couples hold hands like this?!_

"Hey, what are you freaking out for?" Dui asks, clearly oblivious as to what he's doing.

"M-my hand…" I point down to our locked hands.

"You're getting really flustered, does being touched by me actually bother you? Is it too much?"

I look at him wide-eyed. "Um…well…" I sound hoarse, then I clear my throat, and bashfully look away. "It's not that it bothers me, but no one's showed me this kind of... a-affection before. So, my heart goes all like…" I awkwardly flail my free arm and hand around to demonstrate what my heart feels like. "Crazy!"

I hear Dui chuckle. "Mine too. I guess because I'm with you?"

"What are you saying?..." I mumbled, not daring to look at him as I don't know how I'm suppose to take that.

However, when I do finally look at Dui, he seems vaguely sad. But when he notices my eyes are on him he quickly covers his sadness with a smile.

"Dui? What's wrong?" I soothingly ask.

"Nothing." Dui continues to smile. "I was just thinking…I haven't smiled this much since coming to earth. No… that's not true…" He thinks for a moment before continuing.

I patiently wait for him to speak, my own expression worried but I somehow reveal a small smile.

"I haven't smiled in the heaves either, not for a very, very long time." He says.

The somber look on his face, clarifies something had happened to him in the past while he lived in the heavens.

"I've been talking to much, huh? We should head back inside."

"Yeah, sure…" I reluctantly agree.

We head back inside, and I automatically head for my bedroom, unaware that Dui is following close behind me until we're both standing in my room.

When I turn to face him, he gently brushes back some hair that had fallen into my face.

"Uh…" I chirp, taking a step away.

"It's late you should go to bed." He tells me kindly.

"Yeah…I'll just go do that…" I quickly hop into bed, pulling the covers up over me.

Laying in bed, Dui walks over to me, sitting on my bedside. As I hold on to the edge of the duvet, he gently places his hand on top of mine.

"Relax. No matter what happens, I'll protect you."

I slowly nod.

 _How can I relax?!_

"Goodnight, Abbey…" The melancholy from before left his smiling face.

A god, thrown down to Earth as punishment for a sin he bears.

I look at Dui, with the moon being the only source of light, who is silently watching the stars.


	44. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 4

A Few Days Later...

Some how I managed to drag my ass out of bed and work the morning shift. Luckily it was only a short shift, so I'm off earlier. Speeding down the back roads, I make it to my apartment in record time.

Hurriedly, walking into my apartment, wandering into my room to see Dui sitting on my bed.

"Welcome home, Abbey." He greets me happily.

"H-hey...I-I'm back." I bashfully wave to him, setting my bag and keys down on my desk.

"Have a good day?" He asks.

This is kind of different...never had someone waiting for me at home.

It's a good different...

"Y-yeah." I nod and let my hair out of its ponytail, combing my fingers through my hair.

"That's good." He smiles.

"So, what did you do today? Did those weird noises happen again?"

We still haven't found the origin of the strange noises that'd been happening around my apartment. I've try to convince myself that it may be just a technical malfunction. However, there's just something not right about the sounds, and how they can be in one area then suddenly appear in a totally different area. So, as much as I want to tell Dui my theories, I can't bring myself too, because even I'm skeptical about it.

"Today was fine." He gets up and walks over to me. "Can I have your hand for a second?"

"Sure." Automatically I outstretch my hand to meet his.

With a huff Dui speaks. "Now, where is this evil thing that's worrying you so much?"

I burst out into a laugh. "Why did you say it like that?"

Dui chuckles at my reaction, then he snaps his fingers.

But the room remains silent. Nothing appears.

"See?" Dui says.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Then I think again, that maybe I'm not so much skeptical about my theories than really enjoying Dui's company here.

"I'll be with you tonight too. Relax." He reassures me.

"I'm sorry, if I'm asking to much, y'know..." I rub my arm, looking at the floor. "You can tell me if I am.

"Please, don't apologize." Dui pats me on the head.

"But—"

"Then...you can say thanks."

"Thanks?" I incline my head to look at him with a puzzled expression.

He nods, flashing me an innocent mile. "Yeah, that makes me much happier to hear. It probably makes me want to take care of you even more."

My heart skips a beat.

Take care...of me?

When he says such things, I get all shy and embarrassed, unsure on how to deal with these types of conversations and situations.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" He asks.

"Oh, I got some work to do tonight." I tell him.

"You do?" Dui looks surprised.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." I walk over to my nightstand table, taking out my song notebook. "I guess I haven't told you. My job is not only to waitress but, I also do performances at the restaurant to bring in extra cash for the business."

Embarrassingly, I walk over to my desk, setting the notebook down beside my laptop.

"Really? Wow, you really do work hard, don't you?" Dui compliments.

I laugh nervously. "Yeah...I guess so. It's more so like a hobby than a job to me though."

With saying that, I plop myself down at my desk and begin writing a new song, and piecing together sound and music on my laptop, until late that night.

A Few Days Later...

The days pass by, with Dui still living with me and the source of the strange noises remains a mystery. I don't let that hold up my life and continue the days as any other.

I'm at work, in the break-room, explaining to Hannah and a couple other co-workers the ideas, music and theme I have planned for the upcoming show.

Hannah giggles with excitement. "I'm so excited! I've never seen you so enthusiastic about performing before."

"Not to mention, discussing what you plan to do." Emily nudges Melissa in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I scoff.

Melissa speaks, very machine-like. "It's actually what it means. You don't ever talk about what your going to do, you just do it."

"Well...I don't know." I shrug. "I've just been feeling...motivated?"

"We're not complaining, it's a nice change." Emily pats me on the shoulder.

"We can't wait." Another co-worker says. "It's going to be huge~

"This is going with be awesome."

"Just let us know what we can do." Hannah gives me a quick hug.

"Thanks." I bashfully smile.

Discussing on the topic more, we come to the decision that the performance will take tomorrow night. And each person will have their own job at making sure it's a big hit.

"Abbey?" Jack slowly walks in to the room.

By the way he's rubbing the back of his neck, his focus casted to the floor, it's nothing good.

"What's up?" I worriedly look at him.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. But we can't do the show."

Everyone murmurs amongst each other.

"Why?" I ask.

Jack sighs. "The business is in a financial situation."

"Jack, you said we we're fine." Hannah comes to his side, placing a hand on his arm.

"I thought we were. I'm sorry." He says, patting her hand.

"What kind of financial situation?" I press for answers.

Jack continues. "Business has been slow, I'm sure you've all noticed. So, hours have been cut back to save money. I know that holding shows usually brings in more business but I can't see it happening right now, not with new, bigger night-club businesses opening around the city. I can't risk it, not with our small business. Not unless you all don't want to get paid..." Jack painfully explains the situation. He clears his throat. "Again, I'm sorry. As much as I wanted to see this all happen with new fancy equipment, props and new music...I just can't."

I throw on a smile and walk up to him. "Thank you for telling us. And it's okay. It happens." I turn to the rest of the employees.

My co-workers all seem disappointed, but I still manage to keep on a brave face.

Jack shakes his head, like he's almost on the verge of tears. "You put so much effort and enthusiasm into this...I'm sorry to do this all of a sudden."

"What can you do right? Just start promoting specials and deals for the food and I'm sure that will draw in a crowd instead." I say in a ho-hum kind of way.

"Abbey..." Hannah softly calls my name.

I sigh. "I'm sure we'll be able to throw on a show soon, once business picks back up." I say.

That seems to somewhat cheer everyone up, but not by much.

"Now come on, let's get back to work." I say, clapping my hands and walking out the door to the dining area.

Deep down, I am disappointed, because in the first time in forever, I felt inspired, and motivated to perform a song of my own. Something I've worked so long and hard on, just ended up being cancelled.

After my shift is done, it's late at night and I trudge along in my truck through the same roads to make it home. I park in my truck and look up at my apartment building see my apartment light is on.

I sit in my truck for a moment, letting out a deep sigh.

I roughly open the door and drag my feet up to my apartment, reaching the front door.

Faking smiles and pretending everything is okay this much is tiresome. I guess this whole thing hit me harder than I thought.

I stand still outside my door, my hand hesitant to touch the doorknob. Unable to make myself enter, when suddenly, the door slams open.

"Whoa!" I scream.

"Abbey?" A panicked Dui stands in front of me. "What's wrong? I sensed a presence in front of the door."

"N-nothing, Dui...my god..." I catch my breath after having a scare.

"Are you sure?" He asks more seriously.

I swallow my disappointment and look at him with my best care-free smile. "Oh yeah...everything is good." I laugh, waving at him reassuringly.

Dui looks at me for a moment then shows a smile of his own. "Come here..."

"What?" Not comprehending what Dui means, I stand there confused.

Dui takes me by the hand, pulling me inside my apartment. He drags me to the living room, and we both sit on the couch, his hand still holding mine, refusing to let go.

"You don't have to discuss anything you don't want to, but please, talk to me." His free hand begins stroking my hair.

Why is he being so nice?

I look down at our hands, but I feel his kind eyes are on me.

I hesitate, unsure what to do or say. "I...well..." I sigh and shake my head. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this."

"It's okay. Take your time. I'll listen." I hear his voice become a whisper.

I get sweet shivers crawling along my skin when his voice gets quiet like that.

Looking down at our hands, my thumb lightly rubs his knuckles, feeling his smooth, perfect skin. "Okay...well, the performance I mentioned before the one I've been working on, it was cancelled today."

"What?" Dui lowers his face to catch my eyes. "What brought this upon all of a sudden."

"It's no big deal. It happens." I try to play it off, however the tone of my voice makes it obvious that I'm disappointed by the outcome. "The business is in a rough financial situation, at the moment..."

Dui sits there and continues to listen, and as I speak it feels as if a weight is slowly being lifted off my shoulders.

"With bigger and newer businesses opening up, they're drawing in the crowds and my boss can't risk a small business like his for a show hoping to draw in enough people to make ends meet."

"I see..."

"I didn't even bother to ask Jack about how the restaurant was holding up, or if what I had planned was something we could afford. and I was so blinded by my own wants that I didn't even bother to talk to my boss!" I ramble on in a panic until I wheeze for air.

"Abbey..." Dui sweetly calls my name.

I sigh and bow my head, allowing my hair to fall in front of my face.

"You must be disappointed to not be able to put on the event as planned. It's frustrating to encounter eventualities you didn't anticipate."

"No kidding..." I murmur. "You got that right..."

"But I've been watching you."

With knitted eyebrows and look at him dumbfound. "Huh?"

"I know exactly how hard you worked to prepare every night. You really, genuinely wanted to do this for your boss's business, and to have fun. I know your hard work won't go to waste."

I grin and shake my head. "Dui..."

How can he be so hopeful and positive when things are so gloomy and crappy?

Maybe he hasn't had to deal with something of the sort...

"I really love that about you, the way you always give it your all."

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, as Dui whispers those words in my ear. My cheeks flush to a faint pink, and my eyes are glued to the floor. My stomach is a cage full of butterflies fluttering about, and I hear the 'love' echo in my mind. A part of me thrilled, overjoyed, but the other half of me that's slowly taking over is unsure and scared...

Dui moves his hand to my head, gently patting.

My heart beat quickens at his soothing touch, and it only makes me realize that I'm beginning to have a warm-heart kind of affection for Dui.

I gently take his hand off my head. "Thank you, Dui, for everything. I think your words put a bit of a skip back in my step."

Who knew it was so refreshing to talk someone about your problems...

"Good. I'm glad." He smiles proudly. "Oh yeah! I went to the grocery store with Ichthys today."

"The grocery store?" I eye him curiously. "Really?"

"There are so many interesting things on earth. I brought that back as a souvenir." Dui says, pointing into the direction of my kitchen.

I slowly turn around and now notice the big bag, overflowing with food.

"What the—?!" I jump up from the couch and start going through the bag of food.

There is flour, bread, pork, and lots of other things too, but its the five bags of cherries that catch my attention.

"W-why, are there so many cherries?" I pick up each bag, inspecting them as if what I'm seeing isn't real. Then a thought hits me. "Oh, Dui?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?" Placing the cherries down. "As a thank you for being so kind...a-and being a great roommate. I can make you a home cooked meal." I smile excitedly, unable to think of anything else I could do for him.

Dui looks shocked. "Abbey, I'm sorry...The truth is... we don't get hungry."

"What?" I yell, leaning against the counter top. "You don't?"

Dui nods. "We don't normally need to eat or sleep. In fact. We only bathe for entertainment, inspired by humans. If we happen to get dirty, we..." He pretends to snap his fingers.

"Wow...only doing things by the snap of your fingers...seems...kind of..." I think for a moment. "Tedious...?" I shrug it off and point to the overflowing bag of food. "Okay, so then what about food?"

"Ichthys got a little carried away and bought a bunch." Dui has a look of guilt.

"Hmm... okay, well thanks for the food."

Even though I bought groceries the other day...

I begin putting the food away in their proper places as I speak to Dui. "I still wish you could make you something, then we could eat together..."

"Oh, wait!" I hear Dui call.

From inside the lower cabinet of my kitchen, I lift my head, startled by Dui's voice and I hit the edge of it. "Ow!" I crawl out from under and pull myself up, rubbing the back of my head and see Dui on the other side of the counter. "What?"

"Actually, since I've been on earth, my energy levels have been getting depleted. I can recover energy by eating earth food, so I eat little."

"Really?" I can't help but smile.

"The things I usually eat were in that bag. I'd love for you to make that for me."

"Yeah, sure." I nod.

Dui returns the smile, noticing my mood brighten.

"All right, so what is it that you like to eat?" I pull out an old cookbook, it's edges burnt and being careful I flip through some recipes.

"This."

I look up from the book and see Dui pick up a duo of ripe cherries, pinches one off and tosses it into his mouth.

"Mmm, I love these!" He says chewing the fruit in his mouth.

"Cherries?" I raise an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. "I can't make cherries, Dui." I sigh and close the book.

Looks like he doesn't need me to make anything after all.

"Haha, don't worry. This isn't what I want you to make. I want you to use these to make a cherry pie."

"A cherry pie?" I think about it for a moment, getting a nostalgic feeling.

"Oh, but...can you make one? They seem pretty hard to make."

"Umm..." I flip open my cookbook once more, knowing there's a certain recipe.

"If it's to hard, I can make one with my powers." Dui lifts his hand to m ready to snap.

"Nuh, uh, uh!" With my eyes still reading through the book, my hand lunges out and grabs his hand. "No need for that."

Dui looks surprised. "Are you sure...?"

"Hell yeah." I triumphantly say. "Look." I slide the open cookbook over to Dui and point to a nearly torn, a burnt edged paper with a handwritten cherry pie recipe. "My mom used to make this when I was younger. So, don't worry, leave it to me!"

Actually, the only time I made this recipe was with my mom, and even then, she did most of the work.

I giggle reminiscing the memories and get to work.

Sometime Later...

"Okay! All done!" I say, dramatically revealing the pie from underneath a cloth.

I look it over see the steam still waft from under the crust, and the smell of cherries fills my apartment.

It looks a little lop-sided and I probably baked it for a little to long, however now it's only hoping it tastes as great as it smells. I keep good spirits about it, but also can't help but feel bit guilty making my own pie without my mom here.

"Dui?" I call for him, as I slice a hefty piece of pie, and put it on a plate.

From over the counter top I look around the open concept of my apartment and not see him in the living room. I walk into my bedroom and see him fast asleep in my bed.

I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and sigh as I move in to take a closer look. Lightly sitting on the side of the bed, I lean over and examine his peaceful resting face. Noticing the little details like his long eyelashes and cute ears that his brown hair barely covers.

"Awe..." I quietly giggle to myself, watching the sleeping god. "He even looks beautiful while he's asleep."

As he breaths quietly, some hair wisps in front of his face. Instinctively, my hand reaches out, and right as I touch a strand of hair to brush away...

"I think you're much more beautiful." Dui's eyes open and he's staring at me.

"WAH!" I jump, falling backwards on the floor.

"Hah, didn't I just tell you I don't need sleep?"

"W-were you pretending?!" I irritably shout, trying to cover my embarrassment.

Dui begins laughing. "Hahaha, you're cute wen you pout, Abbey."

I stand straight up, stuttering my words. "S-stop calling me cute!"

I try to be mad, because in any other situation I know I would. However, when I look at Dui's happy face and receiving his compliments I can't find it in me to be mad at him.

Dui smiles, but the instant his nose gets a whiff of the air I see his eyes sparkle.

He gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"This...is amazing! Did you really make it yourself?" Dui says, bewildered.

"Uh...yeah, I mean it's a little distorted but I'm sure it tastes fine." I shrug.

"This is incredible. When I snap my fingers the pies that appear are based on the ones a famous bakery 'La Lume' makes."

"Really? Can't say I've heard of the place. But if it's a famous bakery as you say, I'm feeling less confident in this pie."

"It smells so good." Dui, not even hearing what I said reaches for the pie. "Time to dig in!"

Dui grabs a nearby fork and stabs eagerly into the pie, bringing a forkful to his mouth.

I fidget with my hand, anxiously waiting.

"Mmm..." Dui shows the biggest smile. "I've never eaten anything like this before! It's delicious!"

"R-really?" I gasp.

Dui nods his head as he takes another bite. "This is absolutely amazing! I'm not lying. This is absolutely amazing!"

"Well, that makes me feel better." I laugh noticing some pie stuck on the corner of his mouth. "Oh, you have some pie on your face..." I point to my own face to direct him where the pie is.

"Huh? Where?" Dui looks puzzled as he wipes the wrong area of his face.

I laugh some more. "Look, it's right here." My hand gently cups Dui's jawline as my other hand takes a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks." Dui suddenly becomes bashful.

Unaware of his reaction, my hands caress his face when I pull away. "No problem."

"Hey, Abbey. The way you wiped my mouth... it's like we're a couple."

I jump, nearly dropping the napkin but I hurry to get a better grip on it.

WHAT?!

"Can I eat the leftover cherries?" Dui asks.

I push the bag of cherries over to him, trying to cover my flushed cheeks. "Y-yeah...go ahead."

I turn my back to him as I think to myself.

Did he not realize what he said?!

I just shouldn't read into that...he didn't mean it.

As much as I try to calm myself down and try to convince myself he didn't mean why he said, my heart says other wise.

"This red is the same color as your cheeks when you blush."

"I-it is not—"

When I spin on my heel to turn to face him again I see Dui kiss one of the cherries, and my mind goes blank. Watching him with a dumb look on my face as he bites into the cherry, his lips pucker to suck up the dripping juices.

The sight makes my ears burn, and heart beating at a rapid speed, I'm considering calling an ambulance. I try to look away but just like Dui being mesmerized with that pie, I'm mesmerized with how he's provocatively eating those cherries.

"Cherries look like little twins, and I love their sweet, slightly sour flavor. They're delicious and cute. Don't you think?"

Okay, Abbey, get a grip. Respond like a normal human being...

Just say 'Yeah, they are.'

"I...flmurph...ehhh..." Strange, squeaky noises I can't control escape my lips.

"Hey, Abbey." Dui doesn't notice my strange behavior or sounds. "Look at this. Check it out."

I give my head a hard shake and manage to get one normal word out. "What?"

Dui sticks out his tongue to display a cherry stem tied into a heart-shaped knot.

I go slack-jawed. "Holy crap..."

Dui laughs. "Haha, pretty good, right?"

Then I recall something Emily telling me, about people who can tie cherries together are good kissers. And images of Dui with his pursed lips pops into my mind.

So...does that mean, Dui is...

No! Stop that. Get you head out of the gutter!

"I could do this forever." Dui says.

"I don't think I can." I whisper in a panic.

Dui displays another tied cherry. "See, I made another heart."

I cover my face with my hand as I nervously laugh.

Alone in my apartment, sharing a pie with Dui. I can't help but feel like the two of us have grown a little closer.

"How about you, Abbey, are you... good?"

I slam my hand down on the counter making a loud noise. "What?!"

What is he asking?! If I'm a good kisser?!

"I-I'll leave that to your imagination!... Haha." I blurt out.

"What are you smirking about all of a sudden?" He shoots me a dubious look.

"What do you mean...can you blame me? You can't just go asking—"

"Oh yeah. Practice is important when it comes to tying stems." Dui explains.

I slam my hand to my forehead and smoothly running my hand through my hair.

Goddamn it...of course that's what he meant.

I have got to stop falling for is unconscious sexiness...

Wait did I just say 'sexiness'

I'm ready to pull my hair out as I'm unsure about what's happening anymore until...

*Rattle, rattle*

"What the—" I'm alerted and my head rapidly looks around my apartment trying to pinpoint the sound.

Dui takes my hand, pulling me to him. "Hide behind me!"

"Dui...I'm sure it's noth—"

Then a loud bang comes from the balcony and it stops me from finishing what I was about to say.

Dui, in one quick motion, gets to the glass doors to the balcony, and throws open the curtains. "Who's there?" He yells stepping out into the balcony.

"Meow..."

Standing behind Dui, I peek from over his shoulder.

"Oh, a kitten..." He says.

"A kitten?" I step around him and see a disheveled black kitten.

Dui kneels down, gently extending his hand to the kitten. "Come here... where did you come from?"

The kitten, timid at first slowly walks up to Dui and begins to purr and rub against him.

"How cute. Good kitty, good kitty."

"Awe..." I sigh at the adorable sight. "and look how dirty it is...poor thing." I say, pointing to it's dusty covered fur coat.

"It must have been running around in the ventilation ducts..." Dui nods in acknowledgment, then smiles at me. "I didn't keep my promise. I couldn't find the evil thing that was making that noise. Because no matter how I look at him, this little guy isn't evil at all."

I reach out the kitten, my finger scratching under it's chin. "I think you're right. I just wished it meowed at some point."

Dui chuckles. "That would have been convenient."

"Well...I'm glad we figured out what's been making all the noise." I say looking at Dui with a smile.

"Let's go look for his owner later."

"Sounds good to me."

Dui then touches my hand and snaps his fingers, making a pet carrier appear. "Just let me finish eating these cherries first."

With that, we head back inside, reassured that the case of the mysterious noise has been solved.

A Few Days Later...

I go to the reflecting pool room again with Dui, to help him on a punishments job.

"Here's our list of targets for today." Dui tells me, showing me a paperback list of names.

"Huh, there are a lot today..." I reply, quickly skimming over all the names.

"A gang war is about to start, so we're going to try to keep that from happening." Dui explains, point to a specific group of names on the list.

"Oh..." Is all I'm able to say, as I had no idea of what was happening in the world around me.

Dui then hands me the stacks of papers as he prepares the reflecting pool. However, the second I start flipping through the pages, the edges of the paper slices the tip of my finger.

"Ow." The sensation startled me, causing me to flail my hand.

When the pain is quickly gone I see a single drop of blood ooze from the small cut.

Dui notices. "What's wrong, are you—"

Then suddenly Dui goes quiet.

"Ah, just a paper-cut, no big deal." I say, sucking on my fingertip. Then I look up. "Dui?"

While looking at Dui, I get a weird sense that he's different than he was before. From his demeanor to his facial features. It's as if he's a totally different person.

He stands there, glaring at me with aggressive eyes.

I knit my eyebrows, looking at him puzzled. "Are you o—" I begin to speak.

"Who are you?" Dui speaks in a rather displeasing way.

"What?" I look around the room to make sure he's talking to me.

He glares at me suspiciously.

What the hell is going on? I think to myself.

The Dui that I got to know was gone and a whole new Dui stands before me, looking rather dissatisfied.


	45. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 5

"Who are you." Dui repeats firmly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dui?" I shrug, shooting him a rather puzzled look.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He scoffs. "I've never seen you before in my life. Don't act like you're all buddy-buddy with me."

I can't help but laugh at the absurdity. "Never seen me before?... Dui, what are talking about? Is this some sort of joke?"

He looks at me with cold eyes and I find myself lost.

"You...are Dui, aren't you?" I ask, finding myself not sure of anything anymore.

His expression doesn't change he looks down upon me. "Do I know you? ... You're definitely not a god." Then a look of realization crosses his face. "Are you a... human?"

I examine myself, then look at him. "Um, yeah?"

What is happening?!

"And your name is?"

"Abbey..."

Dui's face twists into a wicked unnatural smile. "What are you doing here with me?"

I look at the reflecting pool. "Uh, we we're about to start with some punishment jobs..."

Dui looks annoyed. "Working with a human? What the hell?"

Feeling more uncomfortable as this situation continues, I take a step back.

"What's a human like you doing in the heavens?"

I my eyes scan the room and look back at Dui. "We're not in the heavens. This is earth..."

Dui looks shocked.

I continue to explain. "Um, well. According to the gods, I'm a former goddess. And so, they can't use their powers without touching me."

"Oh-ho..." Dui smirks, laughing in amusement as he looks around his surroundings. "I see. I've gone and fallen from grace... haha! I knew this place looks unfamiliar."

I look over at my only exit then back to Dui. "U-uh...okay..."

"What do you want now? You never shut up, do you?" His laughing fit ends abruptly and his expression his back to being cold.

"Excuse me?" Irked but his remark, I snap. "You are, Dui, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" I repeat his question, utterly dismayed.

I am so confused right now. How is he so hard to talk to now that he's...like this? I would ask him what's going on but II have a feeling that will get me no where...But I need to ask something.

My mind wonders trying to figure out what to say until the words, of bubbling rage inside me slip out...

"So, what? What exactly has this been this entire time?" I say.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why would I have to put on an act?" He spits his words at me before looking away annoyed.

My eyebrows knit, conflicted between the emotions of confused and angry, as I can't figure out what's happening.

This different Dui, snatches the blood-stained punishment list out of my hands.

"H-hey!" I bark.

Dui ignores me and looks down at the list he's stolen and scoffs. "What a joke. This is all he was going to do to punish the mafia? What a bunch of weak-tea punishments. He's always coming up with dumb stuff like...hospitalizing guys so they can be reformed by the love and kindness by their families. What garbage! Haha!"

'He'? ...why did Dui say 'he' when it was himself that decided the punishments...

After scowling at the list with a disdainful look in his eyes, he starts to tear the paper to pieces.

"Whoa, hey what are you doing? That's an important work document!" I shout.

"His punishments are way to lenient. Time for me to step in and give these assholes some real punishments."

Taken aback by his harsh words, I stand there curious. "And what are you going to do, exactly?"

"Have a weapon explode and wipe the lot off the face of the earth. Something like that would be good, right?"

I hesitate but answer, agreeing but there's doubt in my tone. "...well... yeah."

I'm sure the they deserve it, but something about this feels wrong...

I know I said Dui was naïve for allowing punishments to be so enlightening and mild, but I've grown use to his ways...I've seen that he's always had humans' best interests in mind...He taught me that...

"Hahaha, what? Don't tell me you feel bad for this mafia scum?" Dui's horrific laughs cuts through my thoughts.

"Of course not, but...you see," I try to explain but Dui doesn't listen.

"Humans really are a bunch of idealistic morons." Dui continues to laugh is head off.

My hands ball into fists, my teeth grind against each other as the anger continues to build inside me. "Unbelievable..." I murmur.

"You don't know shit about real punishments, so keep your mouth shut..."

I growl in disgust at his remark.

"These guys are only getting what they deserve." Dui says. "Bad stuff is going to happen to them because they've already done as bad or worse. It's more effective to give harsh punishments as a deterrent to prevent future crime. Especially when it comes to sum like this."

When I hear Dui speak that way, I can't help but agree, knowing that this was the way I thought punishments should be handled. I'm only shocked to hear it into words, coming from someone like him. It makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"You were right... I really can't use my powers without touching you." Dui says.

He reaches out and violently grabs my arm.

"Hey!" I instinctively lash out and swing my free hand down to try and smack his hand away. "Let go!"

The startling grasp Dui has on me is nothing like how he acted before. I never thought I'd be able to hit him whenever he touched me but all those other time's before he was so kind and affectionate, but as of right now it's nothing of the sort.

My fail attempt to escape doesn't stop Dui from using his free hand to prepare to snap. "Time for me to personally show these sinners what kind of punishment they really deserve."

I see the sadistic look in his eye that fuels his motivation to punish, and I give it one more shot to break free.

I clutch Dui's wrist and peel it back off my arm in such a force I feel exhausted. "Get... off me!" I shout, quickly push Dui away once I'm free.

"Ah! Hey!" Dui glares at me, his gaze piercing into me.

Dui casually walks towards me, as I slowly back up, until I'm up against the wall.

"Shit..." I whisper.

Dui's hands slam against the wall behind me, trapping me between him and the wall. He presses himself closer to me until he's whispering in my ear.

"For a mere human like you to dare stand against a god... how reckless. Do you have a death wish?"

I take a deep breath and stare right back at him with a glare of my own. "Get away from me...now."

I can hear Dui's finger dig into the wall behind me as his whispers grow harsher. "Defy me again... and you really might die."

I don't allow myself to back down as I continue to stare back at him, searching his eyes for the Dui I thought I knew.

He chuckles as if reading my mid he speaks. "I'll tell you this much, I'm not the Dui you know..."

I try to be calm by my voice comes out shaky. "What are you talking about, who the hell are you then?"

"If you're that desperate to die, I'll grant your wish." He says, cruelly.

I raise my hands and place them against his chest as I try to force him off of me, but my struggle has no affect.

Dui's strong hands grab me by the collar and starts dragging me like I'm nothing more than a ragdoll, towards the fountain.

"Let me go!" I shout, slapping at his hands, and digging my heels into the ground.

He drags me all the way to the fountain, ignoring my scuffles, and when he has me placed, he uses his free hand to wrap around my neck. He pushes me down backwards until my head, facing upwards is hovering just above the surface of the water.

"S-stop!" I growl angrily. My hands wrapped around his wrists, tightly.

I feel the cool water soak up into my hair and through my clothes.

"I was just wondering what would happen if I pushed a human into the reflecting pool." Dui chuckles, then tilts his head to the side. "Or...would you rather be strangled?" Suddenly his grip around my neck tightens.

"You son of a..." I croak.

Then...the world before my eyes blurs, and everything changes to a different scene, something I know I've already lived through once.

I'm pinned down by heavy chains that clamp around my little hands and feet, making clinking, metal-on-metal sounds whenever I move. It alerts the hooded figures who are near to know that I'm conscious.

I'm scared.

I don't know where I am.

One hooded being in particular hovers over me, taking in my frightened expression in amusement.

Without thinking, my leg hastily lifts up and ends up kicking the person in the stomach. He collapses to the ground groaning.

"You little brat..." He grumbles, standing back up.

He reaches out, and violently wraps both his hands around my neck.

His grip tightens and tightens and I find it harder to breath, but with one last attempt I scream. "Somebody, help!"

"I hope you suffer! Haha!" Then the familiar voice that escapes the hooded person's lips wasn't their own.

In fact, realizing this, melts the scene before my eyes away and I'm back in reality, in the present. Strange Dui gripping me by the neck as he holds me over the reflecting pool.

"Farewell, ex-goddess!" Dui says.

I feel my head come into contact with the surface of the water beneath me, but I don't have time to fully process what's happening as I try to recall how it all lead up to this again.

However, there's a sudden release and I see Dui abruptly collapse, falling to the ground.

I catch myself on the edge of the fountain. Still processing the situation my mind and gut are telling me to urgently leave. I get my legs working and race out of the room as fast as I can, I don't look back as I'm running out of that room, through the brightened corridors. The wind that I pick up while running as fast as I it brings tears to my eyes, and I don't stop running until I strike into someone when turning a corner.

I'm grabbed by the shoulders and I scream. "Let me go!"

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?"

I wheeze for air, and I look up to see Ichthys. "I-Ic-Ichthys? ...Dui...he...I..." I try to speak but I'm too panicked and out of breath.

"Abbey, what? Why are you soaking wet?"

"What are you two doing?" Scorpio follows up behind Ichthys.

I point back to the direction I ran from. "I-it-it's Dui...something's wrong..." I manage to breath out.

Scorpio and Ichthys waste no time running back to the reflecting pool room. I trail behind them.

When I make it to the doorway, unable to bring myself to walk in, I see Scorpio and Ichthys run to unconscious Dui's side.

Scorpio shakes him. "Dui!"

"Crap... does this mean?" Ichthys worriedly asks.

Scorpio angrily nods. "Yeah..."

"What the hell is happening?" I yell.

Scorpio sighs. "We can talk later. I'm going to carry Dui back to his room now. Ichthys, I'll leave this woman to you."

Ichthys, with a serious expression accepts the order. "Got it."

Scorpio effortlessly picks up Dui and carries him out. I watch as the two disappear down the corridor,

I place a hand to my head as I lean against the wall.

"I'm sorry. That must have been a shock."

I look at Ichthys. "...it was more than just a shock, Ichthys. I have no idea what the hell is going on."

Ichthys shows me a kind, calm smile. "I'm going to touch you for a second."

He touches me gently and snaps his fingers.

I look at him questionably.

"Let's go. I'll explain in Dui's room.

Then I feel it, my hair and clothes dry instantaneously.

As we leave the reflecting pool room. Everything falls silent once more, like nothing ever happened.

Ichthys brings me to Dui's room. We walk in and see Dui resting in his bed with Scorpio standing by the bedside.

I notice that Dui's face as returned to hid normal, pleasant one as he sleeps soundly.

Scorpio sees me and gruffly asks. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I reply, tiredly.

"Abbey... can you tells us what happened, and exactly what you saw." Ichthys calmly says.

I hesitate then nod and tell them what happened from what I recall. "We went to the reflecting pool together to do the punishment job. Dui was acting like his normal self then. He handed me a written list of punishments, which I had cut my finger on..." I reveal my hand that has the small cut with crusted dry blood on it.

Ichthys pipes up. "That's it!"

Scorpio doesn't say a word.

"Wait, what?"

"Sorry, then what?" Ichthys regains his composure.

"Uh...then that's when, I guess, he started acting...different. He was going to go on a rampage and kill everyone on the punishments lists. I tried to do something."

"Did you stop him?" Scorpio asks, a look of shock crosses his face.

"Well, yeah..." I turn to look at the sleeping Dui. "It's not like him to do something like that...he acted so different, so I did what I could at that moment to stop him."

Ichthys gasps in astonishment. "Wow... I can't believe you tried to stop Shadow Dui."

"Wait...Shadow Dui?" I cock my head to the side.

No one answers.

I shake my head. "And he said that if I didn't obey him, then...he would—"

"Kill you?" Scorpio says.

"Yes." I nod confidently. "Okay, so who in the world did I see back there? You mentioned Shadow Dui?"

Both gods remained quiet again.

"Someone best answer me, right now." I cross my arms angrily. "I think I deserve to know!"

Ichthys looks at Scorpio.

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Tch. If it's come to this, I guess we've got no choice..."

Ichthys looks irritable. "If she doesn't know, he might try to kill her again."

Growing more impatient by the second, I find it in me to control my anger as I wait a bit longer for the two gods to respond.

Ichthys takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Abbey... have you heard of a split personality?"

"Yes."

"Well...you see, Dui, has a split personality." Ichthys says. "The shock of seeing blood makes his shadow personality present itself."

My arms drop down to my side as I take in this information.

So that how everything happened... I think as I piece the events from earlier together.

Ichthys continues. "When the shadow personality comes out, Dui becomes to brutal and cruel. So, he's not allowed to punish humans. But his shadow personality has never presented itself on earth..."

"Not until now..." I sigh.

"Oh, but normal Dui isn't dangerous at all. You can relax about that." Ichthys throws on a smile to make me feel better.

"That I know..." I look down at my feet, then my eyes turn back to sleeping Dui. "But don't you think you should have told me this sooner? Or... he should have told me..."

"Sorry...Abbey..." Ichthys looks at me with sad eyes.

Scorpio sighs, as he says his thoughts out loud, saying them more so like an order. "After what's happened, I've got no choice but to put Dui back under my supervision. I knew spending time on sin-stained earth would be bad news. But I can't believe things deteriorated into this state of emergency so quickly."

"Supervision?" I repeat.

"Scorpio's the only one ho could stop Dui when he got out of control. Dui is way too much for me to handle." Ichthys freely chuckles.

"He's really that strong then..." I say, remember the grip he had around me.

"It's like he loses all sense of reason. The part of his brain that normally keeps brutality in check just disappears. He doesn't care who he hurts. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay..."

But...how did this split personality come to be? If 'shadow' Dui is triggered by the sight of blood...something... traumatizing... must have happened...

It's a wonder how I didn't develop a split personality with the events I suffered through way back when...

"Hey, woman. Are you scared of Dui?" Scorpio hastily asks.

I startled by his question but giving it a thought, I shake my head no, and respond calmly. "No...I'm not."

It was true that just a few minutes ago I nearly lost my life, but it was that flash back that made me realized that there is nothing scarier about reliving the past than what I just went through. However, I won't deny that the situation was scary, but Dui...he could never be scary.

However, Scorpio and Ichthys read my expression and the tone of my differently.

"Keep your distance from Dui for a while." Scorpio says.

"You should probably give up on erasing Dui's sin and move on to another god." Ichthys says, carefree.

I glare at him.

"Abbey?" Ichthys, startled by my look, calls my name.

"What will happen to him then if I don't erase his sin?"

"No frickin' way." Scorpio hisses. "You're not saying you want to do something as moronic as stay with Dui, are you?"

I find myself showing a twisted smile and before I could think about it, I say my thought out loud. "Dui was right about one thing...I do have a death wish..."

Ichthys looks concerned. "Abbey?"

I place a hand to my face, as I try to stay serious. "I'm just...worried about him. But I'm going to need to think about it."

"It's okay..." Ichthys reassures me.

"Sorry... I'll give you an answer once I've calmed down."

Scorpio, looking conflicted, shifts his faze to look away from me.

Then we hear Dui move in his sleep until he opens his eyes.

"Huh...everybody's here?" He says, looking around.

"Dui..." I quietly say his name.

"That face..." As if he knew, he looks away. "Did I do it again?"

Ichthys comes to his side. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little tired." Dui responds, as he sits up. "Looks like I caused trouble for you again, Scorpio. Are you hurt? I'm really sorry."

Scorpio walks over to him. "No, I didn't do anything."

Dui looks confused. "Huh?"

Ichthys pats him on the shoulder. "Shadow Dui had already passed out when we found you."

"Really...?" Dui thinks for a moment.

"That filthy woman stopped you when you got out of control." Scorpio says, pointing over to me.

"Huh?" Dui shoots his head up to look at me. "H-how? Abbey, can you use your powers like that?"

"Dui, I don't think it works like that..." I shrug. "I didn't do anything..." I tell him.

Scorpio grumbles. "Dui. You almost killed this woman."

Dui's eyes widen. "You're lying."

Evidently, Dui has no memory of what happened when his other personality was in control.

Dui shakes his head as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "Why... would I do something like that? I have absolutely no reason to do anything like that..."

"Hey, Dui... just don't worry about me, please. Just focus on feeling better..." I rub my arm and look away. "You're tired right now. I'll stop back in tomorrow."

Dui sighs. "That's okay."

I turn to him. "What?"

"You don't have to come anymore. I'm sorry... Stay away from me."

"Wait...Dui..."

"Now that I know that this an happen even on earth. I realize it's too dangerous for you. I don't need you to absolve me of my sin anymore either."

"Hold on—"

"Abbey, you should help another god instead."

Those words are like a stab to my heart. It hurt so much that I can't breathe.

"I... I don't want to hurt anyone any more than I already have. I don't want to lose anyone else." He says.

Why does he sound so much like me? ...dammit it pisses me off to hear him say that...

I hate that I understand where he's coming from.

Ichthys looks sadden by his words. "Dui..."

"I'm really sorry for scaring you, Abbey."

I try to protest but it's no use, as I can't find the right words to say. And whatever I do say they take it the wrong way.

After that, Dui stops asking me to come to the mansion...

I return to my apartment that evening, and it all hits me at once. The exhaustion after the adrenaline rush falters, and the trembling of my hands as I recall a certain flashback.

I go to my room, but not making it to my bed as I shut the door behind me and collapse on the floor. I sit in the dark, hugging my knees to my chest. I take a deep breath as I play over and over again of the events of today. But my head starts to pound with the amount of thoughts compressed inside.

"Damn it..." I grumble, as I rub my temples. "If it were a song I was thinking about like this, I'd be writing all this down..."

I slowly quiet my words as I realize what I said. Springing to my feet and make my way over to my desk, flicking on the desk lamp and pull out a notebook from the bottom drawer. Flipping the pages to find it empty, I sit myself down with it and grab a pen. I start from the beginning, writing about how I met the gods, to being with Dui, to writing about today's ordeal. This notebook will be my release, to bring my back down to earth when I feel like I'm floating away.

After writing for almost an hour I flick off the light and crawl into bed, feeling a slight weight being lifted off my shoulders. But the dreaded feeling, and the worried thoughts of Dui still linger as I drift off to sleep and dream about the god with a split personality.

A Week Later...

One day, from out of the blue, Scorpio summons me, and I go to the gods' mansion for the first time in a while. I can't help but feel nervous as I return to the luxurious interior and being in the same house again as Dui. Who, my mind couldn't help but think of the entire time we've been apart.

Scorpio and I sit alone in the living room, sipping tea that Altair had brought us. I look at him as he sits on the opposite couch. He returns the gaze, expecting what I'm about to ask,

"So..." I set the tea cup down. "How is Dui doing?"

"He's taking a break from punishments and working on writing reports instead." Scorpio says.

Okay... not quite what I was looking for...

I wait a moment to see if Scorpio says anything else. But he doesn't.

"Well, how's he been feeling? Has he turned into shadow Dui since?" I ask, seeing the only way Scorpio will speak is if I ask.

However, Scorpio responds to my question with a scowl.

I lean back into the couch, crossing my arms. "I'm just concerned...sheesh."

"Looks like you really are worried about Dui." Ichthys walks in wearing a calm smile.

"Well, yeah." I shrug.

My thoughts have been nothing but Dui. When I remember how his personality suddenly changed, I...don't know what to think. I can't say that I'm scared because it's still Dui, the Dui that I loved spending all that time with.

"Anyway, there's nothing you can do. Just be a good human and do as I tell you." Scorpio demands.

I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously?" Ichthys laughs. "I think it's fine to let Abbey do what she wants."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"As long as Dui doesn't see blood, Shadow Dui won't come out. There's no danger in them talking to each other through a wall or something, right?"

I look at Ichthys curiously. S,o he means... No, no, Dui specifically said no to come around him...

"Oh, but he would probably reject that idea..." Ichthys then realizes as if reading my mind. "Dui's more upset than anyone about hurting you, Abbey."

I sigh. "Oh, Dui...I'm fine though..."

But he still did what he did. So, this makes it so much harder for him.

"You want to see him too, right?"

I avoid any sort of eye contact as I feel myself blush. "Maybe..." I look at Ichthys. "Yes..."

A friendly smile spreads across Ichthys' face.

I clear my throat as I work up the courage to ask the two gods before me. "Um...okay so, if you don't mind me asking. How did Dui come to develop a split personality?" I explain, then remembering something I read in a book. "See, usually people who develop one get it from witnessing or experiencing something traumatizing..."

Ichthys looks uncomfortable by my question, then looks at Scorpio who remains silent.

"Okay...never mind." I murmur.

Scorpio sighs, shifting his gaze to look out the window. "If he wants you to know, he can tell you himself."

I nod. "Fair enough..."

"Gods lives are very long. We have to live with memories for dozens, hundreds of years. The darkness inside Dui..." Scorpio pauses, to think about what his next words are going to be. "It's been eating away at him for longer than a filthy human like you could fathom."

Scorpio looks at me dead in the eye as he tells me this.

I return to persistent gaze, my hands clutching the material of my jeans, feeling irritable at his harsh words.

"No matter how strong your absurd fleeting feelings are you can't heal the darkness inside him."

At this point I expected to jump in to disagree or to say something lighthearted, but Ichthys remains where he is, not saying a word.

I stand up, my hair covering my face as I glare through the strands, my fingernails digging to the palms of my hands, my voice coming out trembling with rage. "I don't give a crap how long you gods live for. But don't think for a moment that we humans can't fathom what it's like to have darkness inside of us, to live in darkness. Because there are some of us out there who did, and still..."

"Abbey..." Ichthys looks shocked at the venomous words leaving my mouth.

Scorpio remains silent as he listens, his eyes slightly widened by my response.

I breathe as I crawl out of the dark place my mind wandered off too. "So, yeah, I get it. I may be a filthy human but I'm not a stupid goldfish..." I sit back down and look at the two gods, speaking with defeat in my tone. "I don't expect myself to help heal the darkness in him...I can't even figure out how to erase his sin..."

"It seems like just yesterday that you two were laughing together." Ichthys finally says. "I guess you never know what destiny has in store for you."

I huff. "Pfft...destiny..."

My body language and tone may indicate to everyone that I don't care. But I do care. I care to much for him. Just because I've seen the dark shadow that's inside of him doesn't mean I'm going to abandon him. He needs someone right now.

Just like how I, didn't even realize that I needed someone, and he was there for me. We stargazed, he comforted me when things caught tough. Little things that I dealt with by myself for years, then suddenly Dui shows up and before I knew it, I feel like apart of me needed him.

It was something I never thought I needed.

Taking a deep breath. "Excuse me..." I sit up straight catching the two gods attention.

Looking Scorpio in the eyes with determination, I come forth with a plan.


	46. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 6

A Few Days Later

After some time passes and major convincing, Scorpio gives me his permission, thus beginning to visit Dui on my days off.

However, Scorpio's only condition is that I don't do anything dangerous.

"Pfft, do something dangerous, like what?" I scoff at the thought as I walk down the hallway of the gods' mansion.

I arrive at Dui's door and I hesitate when I raise my fist against the door. Taking a calm breath in, I finally knock.

"Dui, it's me, uh, Abbey." I say kindly.

And of course, there's no answer.

I puff out my cheeks, determined to make this work, and so I knock again.

"Dui, I know you're in there." I say more loudly.

I wait, and after a little while he gives me only a short reply.

"...I told you to leave me alone." He says quietly.

I sigh, feeling a smile on my face when finally hearing his voice.

Okay...not a bad start, but not a good one either. At least it's progress... right?

"Yeah, well I've always been stubborn like that." I cheekily say. "Besides I couldn't pass up the chance to bring you these delicious-looking cherries. If you want, we can share them?"

I reach into my messenger bag and reveal a bag of cherries, but I hear no response from Dui on the other side.

I dramatically sigh loud of enough for him to hear. "Fine, fine...but I'll leave them here for you." I pause waiting, and still no answer. "Well, enjoy. Bye." I, for some reason, wave to the door and take my leave once placing the cherries in front of his door.

I make it half way down the hallway when I hear the door opening with a quiet click.

I'm startled and slowly turn around from where I stand. "...Dui?" I softly call him.

He stands there, avoiding eye contact, not saying a word.

I examine him, noticing that even though it's been a while since we last seen each other, I notice that he looks a little-worn out.

I point my finger to the bag of cherries and speak to him with a smile. "I put them there for you."

Dui doesn't say a word, only opens his door and retreats into his room without saying a word. His door is left open.

Does...does that mean I can go in?

I look down the hallway, then back to Dui's room. I cautiously approach his door again, peeking my head between the gap of the door frame and the door.

Dui stands in his room, his line of sight casts to the floor, his words are quiet when he speaks. "Abbey... aren't you afraid of me?"

My eyes widened, as I blink a couple times, puzzled by the question. "Huh?"

I make my way inside his room, standing only a few feet away from him.

Dui finally lifts his head to look me in the eye. "Are you okay with being alone with me like this?"

The look on his face and his words are a little cold, but even I can see past the façade and see there's a sadness in his eyes that make me refuse to leave, and not to give up on him.

I take another step closer. "I'm afraid."

Dui looks upset by my words.

"I'm afraid... about what happened. Dui, you're not scary." I continue, "It's just I don't know how to deal with Shadow Dui, no one told me about him. Besides, all of this doesn't compare to how much I missed you." I lightly tap his arm with the back of my hand as I show a crooked smile, feeling my cheeks take on a light shade of pink. "S-so, I'm not scared at all. That's that.

Dui seems conflicted as he looks at me.

Oh god...could of that been more embarrassing?! I think as I stand there awkwardly.

"Abbey...why won't you leave me alone?" Dui asks, mystified.

"I thought I said it was because I was stubborn?" I sigh and even though Dui isn't looking me in the eyes, I look at his anyways. "I can't leave things like this, I can't let it end like this. There is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen."

Dui doesn't respond.

I work up the courage to say what's been on my mind, and what's been happening for time without him. "When I'm at work, looking up into the sky, at home, do you know that my thoughts are constantly on you?" I run my hands through my hair. "My god, it's like, impossible not to think about you.."

"Abbey?" Dui calls my name, shocked by my words.

I continue to ramble as my embarrassment takes over. "I would blame it on a guilty conscious, but I know it's more than that. Like seriously, I think of all the time we spent together and before I know it I have a goofy smile on my face."

"...Abbey..." Dui calls me again.

I freeze and regain my composure. "You helped me when I needed it, without me realizing I did." I look him in the eyes with determination. "I can't abandon someone who did that for me, no matter what anyone says. So, let me do the same for you."

A baffled expression comes across Dui's face as he continues to listen to me speak.

"You telling me to 'leave you alone', only makes me do the opposite! I worry, I care, I'm freakin' human!" I yell the last part as my voice bounces off his walls.

Dui nods his head. "Yeah... that's right... you're a human..." His expression softens and finally shows me a smile. "Humans are warm, simple creatures with kind hearts after all."

I feel my tense muscles relax when I see his smile. "Dui, you like humans, don't you?"

He nods. "Yes. I've always watched Earth from the reflecting pool in the Department of Punishments."

I stand there and listen as he talks, with a simple smile on my face.

Dui continues. "Humans are so cute and full of emotions. They may occasionally lose their way, but they're so capable of turning themselves around and getting back on the right path. They can do things we gods can't. I think that's amazing."

Watching Dui speak, the look on his face is peaceful, it's an expression I hadn't seen him wear in a while.

"But...Dui, what made you decide gods can't do those things?" I cock my head to the side, questioning the part of his statement.

"Huh?" Dui looks puzzled this time.

"You said we humans can turn ourselves around, well why can't a god? If a god realizes he made a mistake all he must do is acknowledge it, right? If a human can get back on the right path, then I'm sure a god can too." I say with confidence.

"...Abbey."

Why is he making that face, I only said the truth!

I panic on the inside when I'm unsure by the look on Dui's face if he was encouraged by my words of if I happen to upset him more.

Not letting the panic show, I speak from my own experience without saying anything about my past, my voice calm. "I know things happened, I know you sinned in the past..." My hand reaches the back of my neck, feeling a rough, grooved patch of skin. "But... it worries me to see you sad and suffering like this. You should take whatever happened to you in the past to help push you forward. But not only that... you have others who want to help you." I place my hand over my chest. "I want to help you." I take a deep breath to steady myself.

Dui takes in my words carefully, his face showing a conflicted expression.

"Let me help you Dui, please. Just like how you did...for me. Is that weird to ask?" I quietly plead to him.

He locks eyes with me, his brown eyes glistening from the orange glow from the sunset outside, his lips curling into a kind smile. "Abbey..."

My face becomes hot as I'm caught off guard by how handsome he looks. "Umm... I mean if that's okay with you, I want to help and understand what's causing you so much pain, but I don't wan to force it out of you." I nervously ramble, this time it's me avoiding eye contact as I fidget with my hands.

I never had someone in my life who was so persistent in helping me when I struggled through my pain... so that's why I need to do this for him... I just hope he understands where I'm coming from.

"Abbey...this is the first time in my life anyone's ever told me they want to understand my pain..." Dui, looking troubled, yet happy takes my hand.

I bite my bottom lip as I look down at his big warm hand holding mine.

What would you say to...going up to the roof to look at the stars with me?

I hear Dui's voice in my head.

"Huh?" I blink at him puzzled before the words process, caught off guard by his telepathic powers. "O-oh...yeah, I'd like that." I reply with a stutter, as my heart skips a beat.

Dui still holding my hand takes me to the rooftop of the mansion where night has finally fallen. A warm breeze brushes by as I step outside, hearing the quiet sounds of wildlife near by.

We stand in silence for a few minutes, leaning against the stone railings off the rooftop, looking up into the cloudless sky.

"I've been thinking about you this whole time too..." Dui breaks the ice.

"Huh?" I snap my head around to look at him.

Dui continues to look up at the sky, smiling. "...Whenever I stargazed alone, my thoughts would always turn to you for some reason." Dui then finally looks at me with an alluring gleam in his eyes. "The last time we looked at the stars together like this... that was really fun."

I smile back, nodding as I too recall that specific time.

Just then a star twinkles in the southern sky.

"Hmm...wait, that star..." I tilt my head to the side, mesmerized by the bright star in the sky.

Dui chuckles. "That's my constellation. It's not normally visible at this time of year."

"R-really?!" I say, bewildered, looking between Dui and the constellation.

"I snuck and asked it to show itself, just for a second." Dui lifts his hand, posed like he just snapped his fingers. "I couldn't resist showing it to you." He says with a smile.

I'm shocked, as my widened eyes turn to the Gemini constellation. Feeling as if I could cry when I remember the story of how my father would tell it to me.

"You said that the Gemini constellation was your favorite, and that you were told stories of the stars when you were younger. You noticed it before I got the chance to point it out... I wanted to surprise you." Dui says, sounding a little upset.

I gasp. "O-oh, Dui, I'm so sorry."

His expression quickly changes as he softly laughs. "You really are amazing. Whenever I spend time with you like this, I'm in a good mood before I know it."

Hearing him say how he feels makes me nervous, scared but most of all, unbelievably happy that I can't help but to smile.

Dui looks down at his hands, as a painful look crosses over his face. "I... I didn't think you would be able to be normal around me after meeting my other self."

I feel the breeze pick up again as it runs its way through my hair, and along my skin. I look at Dui with kind eyes, stepping closer to him. "Dui..."

"But, here you are. That in itself makes me want to tell you more. Will you let me tell you?"

"Tell me?" I question.

"About my sin?"

I feel my chest tighten, my heart ache, as I hold my breath for a moment before exhaling and I nod. "Yes..."

Dui wraps his hands around mine as he smiles at me. "Can I hold your hands like this? I feel like doing this will give me the courage I need to tell my story."

I look down at our hands, and my once chilled fingers curl around his warm hands. "Of course."

Dui takes a breath before speaking. "The sin I committed is the most serious in all the heavens. I committed the sin of...killing a god."

I take in every word Dui says and read every expression in his face as I stand with him.

Kill...?

Dui... killed someone?

I keep myself from reacting, but I didn't expect his sin to be ...that.

"I had a best friend in the heavens. We grew up together, like brothers."

Brother...

I bite my bottom lip as I twinge of pain stabs at my heart. Shaking it off my feelings, as I return my focus to Dui.

Dui explains to me that his friend ate something no one's supposed to, the 'forbidden fruit', and went down the path of evil. Apparently, the ministers who keep the rule of law in the heavens grew suspicious, and it was decided that an inquiry would be held.

Dui, looking pained, continues. "If his crime came to light, he would receive a punishment worse than death."

I flinch. "Worse...than death?"

"Yes...he would be entombed, alone, in an inescapable darkness for close to eternity."

Gods' lives are unimaginably long compared to humans'. As that's what I recall Scorpio telling me.

I feel myself start to lightly tremble. Alone...in the dark...

Dui doesn't notice as he carries on. "His body and mind had already been eaten away by the evil. He looked like he was in so much pain. I couldn't imagine him bearing eternal darkness in such a state." Dui grits his teeth in agony.

Before Dui had to even say it I already understood that his friend was experiencing unimaginable pain at the time.

"That was when he asked me to grant his 'final wish'."

"His...final wish?"

"He...he said he wanted me it put him out of his misery."

Words get caught in my throat as I'm unsure how to respond when taking in what he says.

"He wanted me, his best friend, the god he thought of as a brother, to be the one to end his life for the wrongs he'd done."

"...That was the reason for killing a god." I manage to say quietly.

Dui nods. "Yes, I killed a god. Under normal circumstances, I would have been cast out of the heavens immediately. But I began to show signs of a split personality. I'm not sure about precisely what happened. But Scorpio agreed to keep an eye on me in the Department of Punishments. Until my symptoms subsided."

Dui tries his best to show me a smile as he speaks, but I see him struggle, as I can't find it in me to smile, all I can do is look at him blankly as I continue to listen intently. Hoping that I'm helping somehow.

"You see, Scorpio's the only one who can stop my other self. I was still a young god... I think that's why they gave me an especially light punishment. Taking my powers and exiling me to Earth."

"Huh...I see..." I look off into the distance as I think about it.

To him it may be a light punishment but I see it otherwise.

I can feel Dui grip my hands tighter. "The truth is, I don't deserve your help, Abbey. I don't deserve to be happy."

My thumbs caress his hands, "Dui..." I softly call his name.

"I couldn't stand to see my friend in pain, so I did what he asked. But even when my life ends, when I become a star and return to the sky. I think it's only right that I continue to bear this sin for all eternity."

I can feel anger and sadness boil inside of me as I badly want to yell and scream to say he's wrong, but I can't bring myself to do so.

"Abbey?... please don't look upset. It's not like I'm telling you this because I'm looking for sympathy."

I shake my head as my voice trembles when I go to speak. "S-sorry...it's just—"

"Come on, look at the stars." Dui tells me.

I sigh, and do what he asks of me, and I turn my gaze from my feet to the starry sky.

"The stars all have a place they belong in the sky, they twinkle, and sometimes humans wish on them. No matter what happens, they accept it all and continue to sparkle. The Gemini myth you told me made me realize something."

The more Dui continues to speak the more I ache on the inside.

"I wish I could be like a shining star to people, lead them to walk the right path, I think that's probably what I'm really destined to do."

I inhale deeply as let go of Dui's hands to then wrap my arms around him tightly, my face buried in his chest.

I don't know what that means to the heavens... but here on earth, turning into a star...is a metaphor for death...

When I was girl, my parents had always told me that when someone passes they turn into stars to watch over us, and we tell their stories. That's why we tell myths about the constellations, because their so tragic.

"Abbey?" Dui calls my name, his tone sounding surprised by my actions.

"People who want to work hard and change their paths in life will appear, and you'll guide them...we need you."

It's just like Dui's philosophy on punishments...

I hesitantly pull away from Dui. "So, the other Dui started appearing after the incident with your friend?"

"Yes. It was before I started working in Punishments. I was even worse at dealing with conflict then than I am now."

So that's how Dui's 'shadow self' started to appear. When going through something as traumatizing as that and unable to cope with the reality of it...

"I think it was my young self's weakness that created him. He's much stronger than me. My violent self that is."

Both my hands clasps Dui's hand, as I show a weak smile. "But you're so much kinder than he is stronger..."

"That's what you say, Abbey... But it's not like that. I'm only a half of myself. I'm an incomplete as a god. To think that a part of me is that twisted...I...scare myself a little."

The wind howls once more, as it's just the two of us on the roof, and everything goes quiet, even the wildlife goes silent.

I just look at Dui's saddened expression, as I continue to hold his hand, bringing it closer to myself.

Once Dui finishes his story, the stars above us, as if sensing Dui's sadness, twinkle wishfully above our heads.

The Next Few Days...

From that day onward, Dui always careful to keep his shadow self from appearing, continues to see me.

I'm in Dui's room, where it's been a main hangout spot when I come to visit him.

Noticing he seems a little off, I walk up to him, resting the back of my hand against his forehead. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

He shakes his head as he insists. "No, I'm okay. Just a little lethargic, I guess."

I retrieve my hand but feel uneasy when I see the dark circles under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping? I know gods don't need sleep...but since your powers are sealed and you being on earth...you're energy levels will deplete."

Dui hesitates to answer as he looks away. "Not really, not since my other self appeared. I've been having nightmares about when I murdered my friend."

I take a seat next time him on his bed, and look at him, feeling my heart break whenever I see him wear a tormented expression.

"I know what that's like..." I softly say.

"You do?" Dui lifts his head.

I nod, scooting closer to him, I work up the courage to nuzzle up to Dui.

His body flinches at first, then relaxes instantly. "Abbey..."

I breath with relief. "Don't worry about a thing...I'll take care of you..."

"Huh?"

I giggle. "Come on...lie down."

I place my hands on his shoulders and half-way forcing tired Dui to lie down in bed, I can only bring my self to sit next to him, as I stare down at his face.

"Do you remember...when you did something like this for me? You stayed with me until I fell asleep? It was nice. I felt safe..." My fingers brush some hair away from his face. "So, allow me to do the same for you."

I notice Dui's cheeks glow a bright shade of pink. "Abbey...thank you." He says, taking my hand and squeezing it.

Then his next words are something I never thought I'd hear anyone say, and I'm caught off guard.

"Abbey... I want to stay with you like this for forever..."

I softly gasp, my eyes widened.

"I don't think I need to go back to the heavens anymore. When you're not with me, I feel...so lonely, I don't know what to do."

Is this...a confession?

Unsure what to do other than to hope he doesn't hear the sound of my heart racing a mile a minute, I just stare at him, holding my breath.

"Goodnight...Abbey..." Dui whispers.

"...G-good... night." I squeak.

And before I know it, Dui is out like a light, sleeping peacefully in no time.

I clear my throat as I manage to calm myself down now that Dui is sound asleep. With my free hand I place it over my chest and feel my heart still beating quite fast.

Looking back over at Dui's peaceful sleeping face, secretly praying that he doesn't have any bad dreams. And to make sure he doesn't I go out of my way to softly sing him a lullaby my mother had once sung to me whenever I would get nightmares.

The more I sing and hold Dui's hand like this, the more I realize just how much more Dui is precious to me than ever before.

I finish the lullaby, and I'm mesmerized by his beautiful sleeping face, feeling the urge to touch him.

Embarrassingly, as I think of such thoughts am really happy that Dui is so vulnerable and trusting around me.

I sigh, "That's one of the many things I love about you..."

Love...

I freeze, as I'm shocked by what I said just then. Feeling my hands clam up and sweat appear along my hairline. My body temperature rising, as my stomach flutters as if there are a million butterflies inside.

"...W-why did I just say that?" I nervously whisper to myself, as my free hand grips my clothes over where my heart is, feeling as if it's going to explode.

However, in that moment I come to realize that I've been thinking about nothing but Dui for the past few weeks.

Is ...is that what this feeling is?

Love?

I love...Dui.

I glance at Dui's sleeping face again.

But...I'm a human and...he's a god...is that okay?

It can't possibly be...

For the rest of the night, I watch over Dui as he sleeps, my fingers gently combing through his silky hair, while I hum a few songs, trying to distract myself from my yearning heart.


	47. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 7

One day, once everything with Dui is starting to get back to normal…

I arrive at the mansion after work, this time bringing doggy bags of food from the restaurant. For reasons being that my boss, Jack, wanted to freshen up the menus with new recipes.

"I told him not to go overboard with it…" I grumble, looking down into the bag of food.

However, having made to much, he gave everyone what was left of the samples. But being to much food for me to eat by myself I decide to bring it to the house of the Gods' to see if any of them would like some.

I walk into the mansion, climbing the stairs as I head towards the parlor. I knock before entering and when I do I see Altair and Dui hanging out.

"Lady Abbey!" Altair excitedly greets me when he notices me,

"Hey, kiddo." I smile.

"Hi, Abbey." Dui says kindly.

"H-hey…" My voice squeaks as I become flustered at the handsome sight of him. I quickly clear my throat. "Hey…Dui."

"What do you have there?" Altair tilts his head, pointing to the bag in my hand.

"Oh, just some leftover food from work… I was actually wondering if you guys would like some. I can assure you it's really good." I walk over to the table and begin to take the few plastic containers of food out of the bag.

"Sure. I'd love too." Dui smiles happily.

L-love?!

Jesus Christ…get a hold of yourself woman!

"Me too!" Altair cheers.

"Oh oh! Me too!" Suddenly Ichthys appears.

I'm nearly scared out of my socks having Ichthys suddenly appear before us.

"G-great. Please, help yourself." I stutter.

Altair grabs one of the containers, opening it to reveal an interesting dish. "What's this?" He asks.

"Oh, that's a rice omelet." I say, my hand digging in the bag to hold out a small bottle. "It tastes better with ketchup too, if you want."

"Really? Okay!" Altair excitedly takes the bottle.

"What? No fair! I want to try!" Ichthys snatches the ketchup out of Altair's hand.

"Ooh! Lord Ichthys! Please, give it back!" Altair whines.

Ichthys chuckles, waving at Altair reassuringly, as he runs around trying to dodge Altair. "It's fine! Just let me try it too!"

"There's plenty here, Ichthys." I say, trying to calm the situation.

Dui nervously watches the situation. "It's dangerous to run like that…"

Although, Ichthys doesn't listen nor pay attention to his surroundings because be the next thing that happens is Ichthys runs into me.

"Abbey!" Dui yells.

I land on my backside from the force of Ichthys. "Ow…"

Then there's a loud crash beside me as the ketchup bottle smashes to the ground.

"Maaan, I did it now." Ichthys nervously looks at the mess he made.

I roll my eyes. "You think?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Altair rushes to my side, bowing his head in forgiveness.

I pat him on the shoulder. "It's okay. It's not your fault, Altair. It's Ich—"

"Enough with the noise!"

I end up choking on my words as I hear the cold familiar voice. I snap my head up to look at the source of the voice.

"Altair, watch out!" Ichthys yells.

"Huh?" Altair looks confused at Ichthys.

The other Dui stands right behind Altair, looking like he's about to hurt him.

I don't waste a second as I shove Altair towards Ichthys, who luckily catches him in the nick of time.

Shit. Why now? Why did Shadow Dui appear all of a sudden?

Ichthys pulls Altair behind him, as other Dui stands between me and Ichthys.

"I'm going to go get Scorpio. Abbey…" Ichthys looks at me with a hard, serious expression as his voice is firm. "Go home." He turns around to look at the quivering Altair. "Altair, contact the heavens, now."

Altair swallows his nerves and nods. "Yes, sir!"

Ichthys and Altair are out of the room in a flash.

I look at the cold expression on Dui's face, remembering just a few minutes earlier how happy and kind he looked. It only tells me to stay and do my best to help him.

I can try and stall him until Scorpio arrives…that much I'm sure I can do… I tell myself to give my courage.

But…why did he appear so sudden—…!

Then I see it. There might not have been any blood but splattered all over the floor is broken glass and spilled ketchup, which depending on how you look at it could resemble blood.

You've got to be kidding me, ketchup?! I internally groan.

Shadow Dui steps closer. "What're you starin' at? Am I that rare of a sight? Pfftt…"

"Hm? ...no, not at all." I manage to say it calmly and talk to him casually. "I was actually just with Dui yesterday and the day before too."

"What are you talking about?" Dui glares. "Ohh, you mean goody-two-shoes Dui?"

"Uuhh…" I try to think of something to respond with but nothing comes out.

"That reminds me… Lately, a strange emotion, one I can't identify, has been bubbling up in his heart…" Shadow Dui smirks and starts walking towards me.

Don't run…everything will be okay, I can't abandon him. I secretly vow to myself as I stand there, staring other Dui in the eye as he approaches.

He grabs me by the collar and quickly brings his face close to mine. "That guy told you to leave him alone, right?"

I take a breath, not allowing to show any sort of anger, nor any fear.

"That guy's weak, so don't go around tryin' to give him any ideas." He tells me.

I knit my eyebrows together. "But he's not weak—"

"Oh, I see. He tricked you, huh? He's been sucking up to you telling you he wants to stay with you that he doesn't want to go back to the heavens, right?"

"Shut up." I snap.

Shadow Dui laughs. "That's nothing but selfish self-preservation. Lemme tell you how he really feels."

My eyes widen as I await to hear what he's going to say next.

With his hand still clutching my collar, a demonic smile spreads across his face, as he draws his lips close to whisper, sickeningly saccharine in my ear. "It's not like he said he loves you and wants to be with you. There's no place for that guy in the heavens." His voice sends chills down my back as he continues. "He's trying to flatter you so he can put off going back."

"No…" I grit my teeth. "You're wrong!" I had enough and press my hands against his chest, shoving him away hard.

Dui releases me, and still wears the cruel smile on his face. "I'm him, get it? I know exactly how he feels. You love him, don't you?"

I feel myself start to tremble as I slowly take one step back at a time. "No…"

"There's no use trying to hide it. It's obvious." He continues to torment with a sick grin stretched across his face. "Lemme tell you something really juicy. Don't you wanna know how that guy feels about you?"

"No!" I shout. "I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say!" I look away and cove my ears like a scared child would do.

"What a pointless thing to do!" He laughs maniacally. "That guy couldn't care less about you! Ahahaha!"

What am I doing?...

I shakily remove my hands from my ears and shoot Shadow Dui with a glare of my own. "No matter what you say, I will still trust the other Dui."

He abruptly stops laughing to reveal a look of shock.

I don't back down, as my tone grows my severe. "If you've always been with Dui, then you should know better than anyone how kind he is. Why would you…" I take a step closer. "Understanding that, do nothing but things to make him sad?"

"Huh?" Me? Make him said? What are you talkin' about? If I weren't around, he'd have too many feelings to deal with." Shadow Dui's sickly smile returns. "He's always pushing the annoying stuff onto me to take care of. He should actually be thankful for me."

Bickering back and forth like this makes me realize something. That there are moments where even Shadow Dui will engage me in conversation. Sensing that he's capable of more than just violent rage.

Shadow Dui finally looks at me with a calm expression that even matches the tone of his voice. "You and that guy are a lot alike y'know? So I'm going to tell you somethin' he doesn't want you to know." However, it doesn't last long when his expression twists into a bizarre one. "He told you about how he killed a god, right?"

I don't need to respond as my expressions does that for me.

"But he didn't tell you the truth."

I cross my arms, eyeing him cautiously. "Again with that?"

"Hah. Fine. Don't believe me if you don't want to." He laughs like he's trying to intimidate me. "It's true that he killed a god and that he was charged with a sin. However, no one ever charged his friend who ate the forbidden fruit with anything. Do you know why?"

"He wasn't charged because he was already dead." I say, pointing to what I believe is the obvious.

"Nope!"

"What do you mean, 'nope'?"

"In order to protect his friend's dignity as a god, that other Dui hid the truth that his friend had eaten the forbidden fruit and was being consumed by evil. Instead, he told people he had simply argued with his friend and killed him."

I doubtfully shake my head. "No, no way in hell is that true."

"It's too bad. If the truth had come out, that other Dui would have an excuse. He could say he killed his friend as punishment for his friend's sin."

As much as I could deny what he says and pretend that it's not true, I look into his soft brown eyes and see that he's not lying. In fact, aside from his tone, the way he's talking makes it sound like he's on Dui's side.

"If he had just told the truth, he wouldn't have to bear the disgrace of being called a god-killer. But, instead, he chooses to sacrifice his whole life just to protect his best friend's reputation. What an idiot!"

Shadow Dui carefully tries to read me, taking not of the fact I'm biting my bottom lip as I take in the information.

"That other Dui didn't tell you any of this, did he?"

My eyes cast down, feeling a hurting pang in my heart.

Shadow Dui sighs tiresomely. "…You don't even know the truth. What could you possibly know about Dui?"

I grit my teeth. He's kind and caring, he thinks of humans' best interests, he loves cherries for god sakes!

"My personality came into being because he needs me." Shadow Dui continues to speak, his voice growing louder.

Squeezing my eyes shut I try to ignore his words and organize my thoughts.

The past only makes you who you are today! The past is in the past! There's nothing you can do to change it!

My whole body starts to tremble. A mixture of emotions conjuring inside me.

You don't have to forgive what happened, but you can't forget what happened!

Sudden heart-wrenching flashbacks enter my mind. Bloodcurdling screams, thunder and rain ringing in my ears. The sight of walls splattered in red, a home engulfed by large flames…

I give my head a hard shake, feeling like I'm on the verge of tears.

What can I do to make him see that I understand!

I can't make this about me! I have to focus on Dui!

I feel lost and at war with myself.

I can't abandon him, I can't…for I love—

"I'm the only one who really understands that guy. Quit causing chaos in Dui's heart!"

Before I knew it Shadow Dui rushes to me, his hand wrapped around my neck and pins me to the wall.

"I'm the only one who really understands that guy…" He repeats.

My hand, shakily rests around his wrist, as I try not to force him off of me. "Dui…" I croak, looking him in the eyes.

"So, how about you do me a favor and disappear? You're in the way, ex-goddess."

"Dui…" I repeat, ignoring the pain and the slow lack of oxygen. "Y-you…can't…" I gulp. "You're not….not c-ca-capable of killing anyone." My hand moves from his wrist to the hand around my neck, placing it around his as if I'm holding his hand.

I realize something. No matter how different he may appear, the person I see standing before me is still the Dui I…love.

He's only protecting him…shielding him from getting hurt again…

How nice that must be…

"I killed a god." He states firmly. "Killing the likes of you…is nothing."

All I can do is smile, as his grip tightens even more.

Just then…

"Stupid woman! I told you to be careful!" Scorpio barges into the room and sends a sharp kick to Dui.

"Augh…" Dui winces in pain and releases me, stumbling back.

"Dui!" I gasp, rushing to his side, then I look up at Scorpio. "You don't need to do that! He's still Dui!"

Scorpio glares, disgusted with my words. "I just saved you, but you can't even say thank you? You're worse than scum…"

"Screw you!" I hiss.

Ichthys comes to my side. "Abbey, are you okay?"

Scorpio shoulders unconscious Dui and carries him back to his room.

Ichthys and myself stay back for a few minutes before heading to Dui's room. Upon entering we see Dui, once again, sound asleep in his bed.

"Abbey…" Ichthys softly calls me.

"Hm?" My eyes peeling away from Dui for a moment to look at Ichthys.

He raises his hand. "I'm going to touch you for a second."

I nod and Ichthys proceeds to place a hand on my shoulder and quietly snaps twice.

The once pained look on sleeping Dui's face quickly gives way to a more peaceful expression.

I sigh of relief escapes me.

However, my nerves tense when I feel Scorpio stare daggers into me.

"Uh…it may not be my place to make a suggestion, but…I mean, if this is possible, but what if you used your snappy powers to make the two Dui's one again? Or, like, make it so they can both coexist in the one body?"

Scorpio and Ichthys both looked surprised by my sudden questions.

The Ichthys answers with an uncomfortable look. "Yeah… um, if that we're possible, we would've done that a long time ago."

I sigh. "I figured as much…"

"Mind your own business, filthy human."

"Bite me." I grumble.

"The hell did you say?" Scorpio growls.

"Whoa, okay, let's not get into right now." Ichthys steps between us and calms the situation. "We need to focus on Dui."

Me and Scorpio sigh, looking away from each other.

"Abbey, forget about the fact that Dui has two sides of his personality. The most important thing is keeping him safe, ya know?" Ichthys says calmly.

My shoulders slump, looking at Dui's face then back to Ichthys. "Yeah, you're right."

Even though I see the gods' own view of the situation, I can't help but feel uneasy at the fact that Dui…both Dui's will always be living in fear at this rate.

"Hey." Scorpio's voice is low as he gets my attention.

"Hm?" I acknowledge him.

"Why couldn't you subdue him this time?" He asks, curiously.

I blink at him, showing a puzzled expression. I take a moment to think about it before answering. "I…I don't know."

Ichthys looking also puzzled responds. "So, Abbey didn't subdue him with her own power, after all."

His words felt like a punch to the stomach. I feel helpless at this point. But it only makes me wonder and think back to the first time when he attacked me.

What was so different this time?

Last time before he passed out, he had me around the neck…and was pushing me into the reflecting pool…Above me, looking down ready to kill…

"Could…it have been something to do with the reflecting pool?" I blurt out.

Ichthys eyes widen. "Huh? What?"

"The reflecting pool." I repeat before explaining. "You see, last time, Shadow Dui leaned over me and looked into the reflecting pool. And passed out right after."

"His reflection." Scorpio harshly whispers loud enough for us to hear.

"It's worth testing out!" Ichthys smiles.

Scorpio nods in agreement. "Yeah."

And so, the three of us come up with one possible way of dealing with Shadow Dui.

A Few Hours Later…

Dui finally wakes up from his slumber.

He groggily sits up and looks around the room before looking confused and shocked at the same time as he then spots me. "Hm? Did I…?"

I nod, rubbing around my neck, and answering a little light-heartedly. "Yeeaaah…it happened again."

"I'm sorry…" Dui looks down. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Everyone is fine." I reassure him. "Scorpio was able to get you under control."

Dui smiles. "Thank goodness."

After looking him over to make sure he's okay, I call him. "Hey…Dui?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about…other Dui?"

"What about?" He asks, looking a little frightened.

I decide to go ahead and tell him about the reflection theory. "Ichthys, Scorpio and I were talking and I realized something…" I pause for a moment. "Has…your other self ever seen his reflection in a mirror, and then changed back into you?"

"In a mirror…?" Dui slowly reads into my theory. "Hmm… now that you mention it, I once cut myself in the hall of mirrors in the palace, but my other self didn't come out."

Okay…so were on to something here…

"Ha, I knew it…" I snap my fingers and point at Dui, proud at my theory.

Dui sighs with relief. "If this can be solved with a mirror, I can stop causing so much trouble for everyone." He shows a big smile to me. "Thanks, Abbey."

I scratch the back of my head, feeling bashful. "Thanks…but you know, I didn't realize it on my own.

Even though we've got something here that could help Dui, I can't help but wonder if suppressing that other personality, a really good idea, as it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Not to mention I'm a little bother that Dui doesn't seem to realize just how hard his other personality is working to keep him safe…

I know to myself that I can't just write the other Dui off as something evil like I did before…

Night as finally fallen and I sit on the opposite edge of the large bed from Dui as he lays there.

I originally planned on staying here until he fell asleep to help him relax, but I feel like my presence here is nothing but pointless…

All that has happened…

I don't want to leave him… I can't but…

If I'm to forceful or pushy about all this… will he go and distance himself from me again?

I come to a decision and hesitantly stand up off of the bed. When the sheets rustle and my weight is lifted off making a low creaking sound, I hear Dui.

"Abbey…why don't you go to sleep too?" He whispers to me with my back turned.

"Oh…uhh…" I nervously fiddle with my hands.

"So… you are scared of me, after all…"

I whip around to face him "N-no! Of course not! I'm not scared! I just don't want to seem clingy or pushy and because…to be honest I'm more worried that you're going to run away from me again!" I ramble to him with my cheeks burning and heart racing, as I panic.

Dui looks at me with his eyes wide and slack-jawed.

"U-uh…" I squeak, and just as I go to turn back around, Dui hugs me from behind.

He holds me tight in his warm embrace as his sweet scent envelopes me in a calm state, but my heart continues to race.

I can feel Dui bring his lips next to my ear as he lowly whispers. "I have something really selfish to say to you. Will you listen without laughing at me?"

I don't think I have much of a choice in this situation!

"Um…I-I guess…" I stutter, my eyes looking at my feet.

"It seems…" His breath tickles my ear. "That I… love you."

My heart jumps into my throat and my knees buckle.

Dui continues. "Not in the way though people love friends. Abbey, when I think about you…"

Stop…he needs to stop…I plead in my head, as I squeeze my eyes shut hard.

"Something inside me aches in this bittersweet way that makes me fee like I could cry." He says sweetly.

Damn it…why? He should be focusing on what to do about his other self and absolving his sin…

Not loving a human…not someone like me…

But…it makes me feel so happy to hear him say it…

Dui sighs and it sends sweet shivers down my back. "I don't deserve to love anyone… I keep telling myself that. But…" H e abruptly stops.

I take a deep breath and slowly turn to face him, and he continues to hold me in his arms. His eyes locked onto mine, with his hand raised he caresses me cheek. Touching my gingerly like I'm something fragile and precious.

He smiles. "I can't lie about my feelings." His cheeks burn a soft pink glow. "Because… I realized this emotion I've been experiencing. This is the feeling people call love."

Stop saying it! Please…I feel my hands slightly tremble.

His hand leaves my cheek to slowly caress downward and wrap around my waist securely. Pulling me close, pressing me to his chest.

Apart of me wants to push away, but I can't help but to rest my head against his chest, hearing his heart beating softly.

"When you told me what you were most scared of wasn't my sin or my other personality…when you said you were most scared of me, running away from you…I couldn't hold back anymore."

I hesitantly look up to meet his gaze.

"I want to make you mine and only mine. No matter what trouble comes our way, I promise I'll keep you safe, I want you to stay with me. That's how I feel."

Nothing but happiness fills my heart, so much that it hurts, I find it hard to say with words most people would probably say in this situation.

I …love you too…

I'm unable to say the words aloud, as I feel like I'm on the verge of tears.

"D-Dui…"

"I'm sorry… just for now. It's just for now, so stay like this for just a little longer."

"No…Dui, don't say that." I work up the courage to move my hand as it instinctively reaches up and touches his cheek.

"Huh?"

"I…I lo-"

The words get caught in my throat and I'm unable to say it.

His eyes are only on me, treating me to the most tender gaze I've ever seen. However it doesn't last long when Dui's face twists in pain and he trembles, his hands clutching his back.

"Dui, what's wrong?" I gasp.

"My…my mark." Dui winces.

We release each other and watch his fall to the bed.

"You mark?" I repeated.

"My mark of sin… The one the kind branded me with…this…" He slips his shirt off his shoulders.

From the light of the moon, casting its soft glow, I see the mark of a black=winged bird on Dui's back.

"Holy shit…this…" I reach out to touch it but stop myself before doing so, seeing how the dark bird is stark against his smooth pale skin.

So, this is the mark is sins I've heard from the gods…

"This mark felt like it was burning just now. It might have gotten even darker." Dui gets up and has his back to the mirror, examining it from over his shoulder. "H-huh?" Dui gasps.

"W-what?" I ask nervously.

"It didn't get darker… it got lighter."

"What does that mean?"

Dui smiles. "I don't know. But… it's strange, my body somehow feels lighter. If the mark keeps fading like this…"

"Well, that's a good thing! You'll be able to use your powers again…a-and…"

He'll be able to go home… back to the heavens where a god like him belongs…

"I'll go back to the heavens…" Dui says, depressingly, saying my thought out loud. He shakes his head and awkwardly smiles at me. "Nevermind…"

I return him with a kind smile of my own. "I hope that means I'm doing something right, even a little bit, if your sin is being absolved."

"Yeah…yes. You're right."

The two of us standing there, smiling happily, but deep down hiding our fears and worries.

"Oh, that's right." Dui changes the subject as if remembering something. "You mentioned a mirror earlier…" Dui walks over to his desk opening one of the drawers. "Here." He takes something out of the drawer and places it in my hands.

"This…" I cock my head to the side.

"It's a charm. To protect you, Abbey." He says cheerfully.

I look down at the beautiful, decorative medallion made of glass.

"It's a goddess medallion." He explains. "It's my treasure. I've had it for a very long time."

I softly take in a breath, realizing the importance of the treasure he placed in my hands. Carefully examining it, I flip it over, revealing its backside to be a well-shine mirror.

"If the other me appears, and it looks like he's going to hurt you, use this, for both our sakes." He tells me.

I nod. "Okay, I understand."

Not only is this for my protection…but for Dui as well …

I clasp the pendant tightly in my hands, keeping it close to my heart.


	48. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 8

One day, Dui invites me to go into the city with him on my next day.

It's a sunny day with a cloudless blue sky. And the city is bustling with traffic and crowded with civilians walking the streets.

"Sorry about making you hang out with me on your day off work." Dui sincerely says.

I stretch my arms above my head. "Hm? Pfft, don't worry about it, Dui."

I'm actually use to hanging around Dui whenever I have the time off... It would be weird not to...

I passing lovey-dovey couple walks by, as the girl clings to her boyfriend's arm, snuggling up to him, and it makes me question if what me and Dui are doing right now is considered a date.

Even though I know how Dui feels, he doesn't know how I feel. But I can't bring myself to tell him, for a countless of reasons. But my main reasons are there's still Dui's sin to absolve and... Shadow Dui to worry about.

I just have to stay focused I can't let my guard down.

"What's up?" Dui asks, noticing my quietness.

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts. "N-nothing!" I nervously chuckle.

"Look!" Dui points into a direction ahead of us. "People are gathering over there! I wonder what's going on."

I raise an eyebrow as I follow his line of sight to spot a kiosk juice bar, then I look back at Dui.

All of the things Dui's interested in are completely normal, everyday things I would barely pay a second glance too.

Well...he is a god after all...

Then it hits me like a bus, as the gears in my head start turning at the thought of Gods and humans having different ideas about what the word, "love", means...

That thought only makes me even more sure I shouldn't say how I feel about Dui.

"Damn it..." I rub my temples. "I haven't felt this way about anyone before...what do I do? Not to mention he's a freakin' god!"

My head is jumbled with different possibilities and concepts, that it's ready to explode.

"Hm? Are you okay?" Dui asks noticing my stressed expression.

I flinch. "O-oh, yeah...I'm okay."

He smiles at me and takes my hand in his, and all I can do is stare at our locked hands.

Dui chuckles. "Let's hurry and go!"

"U-uh...okay." I nod as Dui pulls me along, his hand holding to mine tightly, not daring to let go.

I try to shake off my worries for now, as thinking about it will only stress me out more. Besides...

I glance at Dui's face, and see he's having a lot of fun.

"Hey, Dui why come to the city? Is there somewhere else you would want to go?"

Dui shakes his head. "Nope. There are so many interesting things in the city." Then something catches Dui's attention. "Oh! A train!"

I sigh.

"Wow, humans built such a convenient world, even without the powers of gods."

I place my free hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

I guess when he means powers he means when he does his snappy snap thing.

"Do you want to take a ride on the train?" I ask him.

"Really?" Dui looks amazed.

I nod. "Yeah..." Then I examine Dui from head to toe. "But...before we do..."

Sometime later Dui and I emerge from a nearby men's clothing store.

Dui bashfully looks away from me as he speaks. "I can't believe I'm wearing clothes you picked out for me. This is really nice."

I had Dui change out of his attention-grabbing Department of Punishments uniform, into normal human clothes. Although, even when buying him new clothes, there's still just as many people, mainly girls, checking him out as before.

Is...is this a power of a god too? I wonder.

I discreetly check Dui out more thoroughly, and see he's standing out among the crowd of humans in a different way.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Dui asks, shying away. "Do...these clothes look weird on me?"

I wave a reassuring hand at him. "N-no not at all, actually they look good on you."

"Then why...?" He asks again.

"Well..." I clear my throat. "It's because they think you're handsome Dui."

"H-handsome, me?"

"D-don't look so surprised!" I say, flabbergasted with his reaction.

"I'm grateful to hear but being stared at like this is a little much..." Then Dui locks his eyes with mine. "I would be happy if you were the only one who felt that way about me, Abbey."

My heart skips a beat, and I can feel my own face turn red.

Dui leans his face in closer to mine. "So, um... do you... think I'm handsome?"

I cover my face with my hands, looking away. "Don't make me say it... you can't just ask somebody like that..."

"Really?" Dui looks surprised, but then he laughs softly. "But I want to hear it straight from your mouth, Abbey..."

"Please stop..." I pull my hoodie up over my head, and out of embarrassment, I instinctively reach out and hold Dui's hand.

"Um..." Dui goes to say something.

"S-sorry!" I quickly release his hand.

"Actually, can I do something? I want to feel more of you."

"What?!"

"See, if we go like this...doesn't it feel more special?" He retrieves my hand again and entwines his fingers with mine.

I look back and forth between Dui and our intertwined fingers, unsure what to say as I'm in a state of utter embarrassment.

So... I guess it is safe to assume he meant he...l-loves me in the same way...I do?

"This feels like we're closer right?" Dui says.

I simply nod 'yes'.

Hope he knows that this is how couples hold hands...

God, wouldn't that be awkward if he didn't...

"Come on! Let's ride that train!" Dui says excitedly.

"O-okay, but first we need to decide where we're going first." I explain to him, fighting through my awkwardness.

Dui thinks. "Oh yeah. That's right..."

"We could go somewhere serene, quiet..." I start thinking as well.

"Anywhere with lots of people." Dui says.

Damn it...I sigh.

"Then I guess the next city over will do then." I reluctantly agree.

We head to the station, and hop on the train, heading towards the next city over.

Sometime Later...

"That train ride was amazing!" Dui says happily.

I smirk at his child-like reaction. "You really enjoyed yourself, huh?"

"I mean think about it..." Dui becomes serious as the explains. "It automatically brings you to the next station, right? I wish I were the conductor... oh! No, wait, I want to be the guy who drives the train!"

"Pfft, hahaha!" I burst out laughing.

"Haha." Dui chuckles at my reaction.

I see his smile and see aspects of his personality of the mind of an adult and the purity of a child.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah."

Immediately, walking out of the train station people are coming from different directions, bumping into Dui and me.

"Oof, urk." Dui groans, trying to dodge people.

"Ah!" I shout as a tall man talking on his cellphone knocks me off my path.

I turn around and don't see Dui anywhere.

"Dui!" I shout, but my calls can't be heard through the murmuring of people walking around.

As I'm scattering to find Dui as soon as possible, I feel someone grip my arm.

"Dui!" I happily call his name when turn around but don't see Dui.

Instead a very beautiful woman, a few inches taller than me has her perfectly pedicured nails clutching the sleeve of my sweater.

And as if time had stopped, the hustling and bustling sounds around me hushed, I feel frozen in place, almost forgetting what I was doing before,as we just stare at each other.

I take in her long brown wavy locks of hair, pale complexion, and harsh narrow eyes that I find it hard to look away from.

I examine the rest of her, as she wears a short cocktail, champagne colored dress, with glittering accessories. Very much looking out of place this early in the day among business, professional looking people.

"Abbey!" In the distance behind me I hear Dui call me name.

Then I'm brought back into reality, remembering what I was doing her in the first place.

The woman smiles, tilting her head slightly, which makes her earrings jingle. "You look so familiar."

"Uh...Okay...well I got to go." I say, awkwardly.

Tying to shake my arm free, I wince as she readjusts hand hand, her nails dig into my skin.

"Let go..." I firmly say.

She lowly chuckles, her eyes giving off a cold stare. "Sorry..."

And with that she let's go, giving me a slight push as she does. I stumble back, and more people walk in my line of sight of the woman. However, once those people pass, she's gone.

That... was weird...

I give my head a shake, forgetting about that situation and turn around, quickly maneuvering around people trying to find Dui. And I finally spot him, looking around worriedly.

"Dui." I call him.

He looks relieved as I come up to him.

"Come on, this way." I say.

"But people are coming from every direction." He says.

"We got to move quickly." I tell him, gently pulling him by his sleeve, as he walks slow and directionless, taking in the sights.

"Is a celebration or something starting soon? Where are all these people going?" Dui asks.

"Well, people either live or work in the area, but there are also people here for fun, like us. Everyone's going to different places." I enlighten him.

"There are so many people." Dui looks around in amazement. "How do they all manage to walk around without bumping into each other...?"

We cross a few streets, while dodging the flow of pedestrians, and Dui stops.

"There!" He points upward. "It's a TV, right?" He says, looking up at one of the giant monitors playing commercials, eyes sparkling with wonder. "It looked so small when I saw it from above. I couldn't see what was playing on the screen, nit now it looks so big from up close." Dui sighs, with a smile on his face. "I really am on earth."

I smile seeing Dui enjoy himself.

"There are so many fun places. I want to stay on earth foreeever." Dui whispers ominously to himself, while staring vacantly at a commercial playing on one of the giant screens.

Sometime Later...

After walking around the are for a little while, we decide to take a break and stop by an all-day breakfast restaurant.

We're taken to a booth in the back corner and begin reading through the menu. Eventually the waitress comes by and takes our orders.

After waiting for some time the food arrives and is placed before us.

"Wow, it looks amazing." I say, ready to dig in.

"What did you order, Abbey?"

My eyes sparkle at the delicious sweet treat. "I order the peanut butter, chocolate-chip pancakes." Then I notice Dui's order and chuckle. "Your pancakes has so much fruit, it's colorful. It's like a rainbow exploded."

Dui nods. "Yup! It even has a cherry on top. Look..."

And before touching anything else, Dui plucks the cherry from where it sat on top a swirl of whip cream and quickly pops it into his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious!" He says while chewing.

Dui continues to eat the rest of his order, enjoying the rest of the fruit and pancakes as well.

"Good to see you like more than just cherries." I say, pointing my fork at him, that is stabbed with a piece of pancake at the end before sticking it into my mouth.

The rich flavor of chocolate and peanut butter fills my mouth and I sigh feeling satisfied.

"Oh..." I hear Dui say.

To caught up with my delicious food, to bother to know what Dui said, until I notice him leaning over, reaching a hand towards my face. His slender finger glides along my lips, as he let's out a chuckle.

I freeze as I allow him to do so, sitting there, cheeks burning, heart throbbing.

"You got some on you." He says in a raspy whisper.

"Huh?" I give my head a shake.

"See, chocolate." He pulls his hand away and, still looking me in the eye, puts his finger in his mouth, licking off the chocolate."

"D-Dui!" I stammer.

"Mmm, chocolate is really good." He smiles, his eyes tracing down to my lips. "And...your lips are so soft, Abbey."

I'm left paralyzed, other than my pounding heart, by his sexy words and suggestive actions.

Does...does he KNOW what he's doing?!

This isn't fair...it should be illegal...

"Abbey, I want to try a little more chocolate." Dui smiles innocently.

I push my plate to him. "Here." I squeak.

Dui chuckles. "Will you feed it to me?"

"You've got to be kidding." I embarrassingly say.

"Like that couple over there." Dui points.

I follow, looking over my shoulder to see a couple, happily sharing their food, cutting off a piece of food and feeding it to the other.

I bite my bottom lip, shakily retrieving my plate. "F-fine...here." I cut off a piece of pancake with a helping of chocolate chips and lift it to Dui's lips.

"Aah!" Dui opens his mouth and happily bites the pancake. "Mmm...! It's so good!"

Watching him happily take a bite from my fork, and see him cutely enjoy it makes me blush harder.

I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, as I timidly look away.

"Okay, your turn, Abbey." I hear Dui say.

I snap my head up. "What?"

"Say 'aah'!" Dui holds a forkful of his pancake with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

What the hell...this is so embarrassing!

I hesitantly lean forward, nervously opening my mouth slightly. Dui wastes no time feeding me a piece it to me, as he waits for my reaction.

I slowly chew, tasting the sweet flavors. "Mmm..." I nod happily, when swallowing. "It's really good."

"Haha, isn't it?" Dui pokes at his food with his fork. "You know, I didn't like earth foods other than cherries at first. I didn't think I could eat other things. But there are so many fascinating types of food!"

"Well, if you like food that much, I'm a pretty good cook, so I could maybe cook you something sometime, if that's okay with you?" Before I realized what, I said, the words were already out.

"What?" Dui gasps. "You can make pancakes too?"

"Yeah, maybe not as good as these, but good enough." I playfully wink.

Dui looks at me, a sparkle in his eyes. "Abbey, it's like your magical. You can make anything."

I snicker. "Well... when you put it that way, can't gods make anything?"

"Oh...you're right, I guess we're the same."

"Yup."

Finishing up our food, paying and tipping, we leave the restaurant. Walking outside, and evening is already fast approaching.

"Abbey." Dui calls for me sweetly.

I turn to face him, with the bright orange sky behind him, a gentle smile spreads across his face, has he extended his hand out to me.

"...Yes?" I diffidently, and blushing once again, I take his hand.

Never thought I'd ever go on a date... never thought I go on a date with a god.

Hand in hand, fingers entwined, we make out way back to the station quietly, looking in shop windows as we go.

I'm not thinking of anything in particular, more so just enjoying the sunset, the city now hushed.

When I suddenly hear Dui's voice in my mind.

It's fun when it's just the two of us.

"Hm?" I blink in confusion, looking at Dui.

Dui laughs as a mischievous smile spreads across his face. "Haha, what's wrong?"

"H-hey! So not fair, Dui! That totally caught my off guard!" I sigh. "Honestly, whenever you speak directly to my mind, I don't know what to do."

The sensation of hearing Dui's voice, the voice of the god I love, echoing inside my own head is mysterious, but it gives me butterflies.

"It's because you kept looking everywhere else but me.

His comment sends my pulse quickening, I don't think I'm able to get it under control.

Few Days Later...

On my next day off, I'm in the reflecting pool room, helping Dui with Punishments jobs.

"Dui, this person is next." I say pointing to a specific name on the list.

"Tch, you're still at it?" Dui's voice speaks harshly.

"Huh?" I look at him and judging from the look in his eyes and tone in his voice could only mean one thing. "Shadow Dui..." I whisper.

However, this time I'm on my guard. But I find myself confused as to why Shadow Dui would appear all of sudden.

I look around the room quickly, even examining myself to see no blood or anything that may resemble red around us.

Shadow Dui notices my confusion. "That guy's been on cloud nine lately. It makes taking control a piece of cake." He steps closer to me, smirking widely. "I've been wanting to see you, ex-goddess..."

"Well, here I am. What do you want?" I ask firmly, my hand sliding into my back pants pocket, slowly taking out the medallion. "To kill me?"

"Huh?" Dui eyes me suspiciously.

"The last time you showed up, you said you would kill me." I say it, challenging him.

Dui sighs. "Killing you would make the other Dui sad. I'll look the other way and let you live as long as he's in love with you."

"W-what, really?"

"There's nothing to read into. I just don't want to do anything to make that guy sad, that's all." He says, reaching into the reflecting pool.

His hands lightly dancing along the surface. Even though his action was graceful, it sends the water into a disturbed state as ripples ruin the once smooth surface, blurring his reflection.

I notice the expression he wears doesn't have the once frightening edge it did last time.

Don't let anything fool you. Keep your guard up.

But don't make him mad...play it cool.

I run those thoughts over in my head, as if they are rules to follow.

Although, I recall him saying just moments earlier...

"Kill you would make the other Dui sad."

Peaking my curiosity by his words, I find it in me to give Shadow Dui a chance and possibly try and get to know him.

I inconspicuously tuck the medallion back in my pocket.

"Anyway... This is boring. Let's get outta here." Dui says with a cheeky grin.

"Huh? Go where?" I question.

Dui doesn't answer. Only grabs me by the arm and snaps his fingers.

One moment were in the reflecting pool room and next we arrive in the city, and Shadow Dui snatches the list in my hand, I didn't realize I was still holding on to.

"Ethan Parlee, age 31. A drug dealer?" Dui sighs when he reads the name off the list, looking disappointed. "Another one of these, huh?"

I look over and read by the list, as it states that, in twenty minutes, Ethan will get into an accident and sustain serious injuries, losing consciousness.

Working with Dui and his job in Punishments, I come to understand now that depending on what the person has done, should depends on the punishment, not necessarily assuming that they all deserve the same harsh, or possibly fatal punishment.

So, when seeing the drug dealer going to be getting into a severe accident, I can only approve as I find it suitable.

Shadow Dui on the other hand looks displeased. "Same ol' boring punishments. Whaddya bet after that he'll make a miraculous recovery and have a happy ending!"

I wince at the way he speaks, making it sound like he has evil intentions.

"Uh, what do you plan to do?" I simply ask.

He laughs. "It's fiiine. I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

I grimace at him. "Didn't say you were going to do anything stupid..."

He's rude and unpredictable...however, this is going a lot better than how he has treated me before in the past.

"You're starin' at me too hard. What's your problem?" He asks, demandingly.

"It's just...you and the other Dui originally were one person, right? Would that mean, you can put your two personalities back together, again?" I work of the nerve and ask him what I had asked Scorpio and Ichthys before.

"Why would we need to go and do something like that? I'm him and he's him." He tells me.

"Just curious." I reply.

I guess he has a point...

"It's getting to be time for us to move. Let's go goddess."

"What are you talking about?"

Shadow Dui wraps an arm around my shoulders this time.

Whoa...well, this is different...

"Before we get to that though, I'll show you something interesting."

With Dui's arm around me, my body floats up, feeling light as a feather. Then, we both shoot up into the sky, quick as lightening and I cling to Dui, feeling lightheaded.

"The fun is just starting!"

"W-wait!"

We continue to fly through the sky at a rapid speed, then after some time we finally land on the other end of the city.

When my feet touch the ground, I pant as if I ran a marathon.

"What're you all worn out for?" He laughs. "We're just about to start with the super-fun punishments."

"N-no...I'm good." I wave him off, still catching my breath. "Besides, didn't you say something about not giving out punishments?"

"I think you've gotten the wrong idea. I said 'I wasn't going to do anything stupid'. You know, like give out half-assed punishments."

"H-hold on!" I try to stop him, by grabbing at his arm.

He shakes off my hand easily.

"Hey!" I bark.

Crap, this is bad!

I reach in my back pocket to retrieve medallion, however, before I can take it out, Shadow Dui grabs my roughly by the arm, and smirking, quickly snaps his fingers.

Once his snap echoes, all the traffic lights turn green.

Vehicles obey the traffic lights and not realizing the opposing lights. Loud crashes and screeches is all that could be heard throughout the city as the streets become a mess of debris and jammed traffic. People in their vehicles begin yelling at other drivers, and chaos breaks out in seconds.

"You can't do this!" I yell, gesturing out into the streets. "Hurry up and fix it!"

"It's not like I killed somebody. All I did was change the traffic lights. They started fighting all on their own." Dui huffs, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can you blame them?" I snap. "Why did these people do to deserve the punishment?"

Just then a car speeding down the street, not noticing the chaos, crashes into other cars.

I get a strong sense as I look through the windshield, to see a middle-aged man. Fully knowing that it's the drug dealer that was on the list.

"A dealer should never sample his own product."

"What the hell is this?" I say, flailing my hands. "You said you weren't going to do something stupid, this...right here! This is stupid!"

Dui laughs at my reaction. "Hahaha, your angry face isn't bad either. A face like that just makes me want to piss you off even more."

I grit my teeth. "Goddamn it, will you stop! If you continue to pull these types of punishments, it's going to affect innocents!"

Shadow Dui's eyes narrow, looking down at me. "Shut up... You're safe. There's nothing for you to freak out about."

"I don't give a shit about me, it's not about me, it's about them!"

Dui rolls his eyes and turns to face the chaos unfold, with a wide smile on his face as if he's having a great time.

Just then...

"Mommy!" A little boy cries for his mom, as he wanders into the street.

"Thomas!" A woman screams for the child.

People are fleeing the scene, but pay no attention to the little boy, as he's forced into the street by the panicked crowds.

I gasp, and I feel adrenaline develop in my core. "Oh my god..." I hoarsely whisper.

Slightly turning my head, I notice a large truck speeding towards the child.

HONK HONK

The truck doesn't slow down, as it blares its horn, speeding into the intersection.

"Watch out!" I scream as my legs move on their own, running to the kid.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Dui shouts.

I jump into the street, and scoop the kid up into my arms, pressing him against my chest, as I feel the wind of the speeding truck miss me by a hair. I stumble to the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

People scream, and then a loud crash rings out. I look up and see the truck smashed into a streetlight just a few feet away, and the truck horn continues to blare loudly.

I didn't realize it until now that I've been holding my breath this entire time and finally gasp for air, feeling sweat roll down from my hairline.

Making sure the coast is clear I bring the child back over to the other sidewalk, where his crying mother comes running.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sobs, taking her child in her arms.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad I was there in time." I say, ruffling my hand through the little boy's hair, giving him a kind smile.

The mother thanks me again and again before finally leaving the scene with her child safe in her arms.

I sigh with relief, placing a hand over my racing heart.

"Too bad. What bad luck." I hear Dui laugh in amusement.

I feel my ball into a fist, to the point where I start to tremble. "You..."

I swiftly, spin on my heel and swing my fist square into Shadow Dui's jaw. Managing to force him to stumble back. I regret it the moment my knuckles start to throb in my pain, thinking I did more damage to myself than I did to him.

He looks at me shocked.

"Urgh...Why..." I growl through my teeth. "Why would you do something like this?"


	49. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 9

I grunt angrily as I grab Dui by the wrist and forcefully drag him with all my strength down a quiet alley way.

Just in time when onlookers and police decided to show up and gather to the scene.

"You hit me and now you're lecturing me?" Dui looks unimpressed. "None of the other people ended up dying. It's fine. Let's go, the next punishment is..."

"No!" I take a step back when Dui tries to grab my hand. "Just stop. No more of this." I heave as I try to yell at him.

Then, at my last resort, I take the medallion out from my pocket and into my hand, as I try to distract Dui from noticing.

"Please, just wait." I tell him.

"The punishments on the list have to be taken care of today."

"But it's Dui's punishments, it's his list!"

"Dui, Dui, you're always going on about Dui!" He hisses angrily. "Oh! I've got it!"

When Shadow Dui is about to snap his fingers and lunge for me, I quickly grab his hand, stopping himself from snapping.

"Wait!" I plead.

"Let. Go." He says sternly.

"What are you trying to do here? Are you trying to hurt the other Dui?" I ask him.

Shadow Dui puts on a deranged expression. "Huh? What makes you say that? He is me? Why would I try to hurt myself?"

"Then why do things that will get Dui in trouble?"

"Get him in trouble?" He scoffs as he repeats me question. "What're you talking about? I'm doing what he can't do, to help him!"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

He can't seriously mean he's really punishing these people this way for the other Dui's sake?

If so...this is a problem...

Then I try asking Shadow Dui about something that's been on my mind. "You...you are trying to protect the other Dui...aren't you?"

"...Like I would ever do something like that. What're you askin' me that for?" He looks annoyed by my question.

The way he looks when asked something like that...the way his tone and words come out...

He doesn't know how to talk about himself, or at least bad at expressing himself.

He's just misunderstood...

Realizing the situation as I read into everything Shadow Dui has done, and how everyone who has talked about Shadow Dui has had nothing but a look of fear or disdain on their faces...

I take a deep breath. "I don't think you're some evil, heinous monster anymore. There must be different way..."

Shadow Dui looks shocked.

"I bet, with the gods' help, you and other Dui could find a way to coexist peacefully..." I tell him.

"Shut up." Shadow Dui yells. "Who do you think you are, talking like a know-it-all."

Then a look of realization crosses his face and Shadow Dui grabs my hand roughly, revealing the medallion.

"H-hey!" I shout.

"What's this?" He says, looking at the object in my hand. "You've been holding on to it like it's really important since earlier."

"It's nothing..." I say, trying to shake my hand free.

"It's not nice to keep secrets." His hold on me tightens.

I grimace. "Ugh...okay..." I struggle as I explain. "Before, when we were by the reflecting pool, you looked at the surface of the water just as you were about to attack me."

I give him a moment to let it sink in as I can tell by the look on his face that he remembers.

"And?"

"And... it's just like how the other Dui passes out and becomes you when he sees blood. You turn back into the other Dui when you see your reflection. This medallion is made of glass. There's a mirror on the back. So..."

I read Dui's expression, seeing the absolute fury in his eyes.

"Pfft...hahaHAHAHA!" A fit of maniacal laughter bursts out of him.

"W-what? Did I say something...funny?" I ask, looking at him puzzled.

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"Dui and I coexist? You say it like it's a good thing, but, the truth is, you want to get rid of me, just like all the others!"

"What the—No!" I shake my head. "That's not what I'm saying!"

Dui, forcefully let's go of my hand. As he does the medallion I had been holding goes flying.

"Oh no!" I gasp, watching it fall to the ground.

"That was scary. You almost got me there. You're pretty crafty, aren't you ex-goddess?"

I shake my head slowly. "No...Dui, listen—" I make my way over to the medallion.

"The gods...The goddess... If only I were gone, everything would be so peaceful. I'm really messing things up for them." He laughs.

I kneel down to pick up the important object, but Dui shoots his foot out a second faster than I can pick up the medallion and crushes it.

"Oopsie... Looks like I broke it."

All I can do in that moment is close my eyes and try and calm my bubbling rage. "Why..."

That was important to Dui!

"You're not bad with pretty words, but I won't be fooled by you." He declares.

I pick up what broken pieces I can, carefully placing them inside messenger bag pockets.

"And now you've lost the ace you've been hiding up your sleeve..."

I stand up, and coldly look at him.

"Now then...I'm going to have to punish you for trying to deceive a god."

"Stay back." I say, my hands balling into fists again, ready to take a swing at him if need be.

But deep down, I know, if he comes for me, I know I won't be able to escape if he manages to get a hold of me.

With that in mind, my hands start to sweat.

"But, just making you disappear instantly wouldn't be any fun..." Shadow Dui thinks, as a twist grin stretches across his face. "Wanna make a bet? Will I disappear, or will I make you disappear?" Then he laughs. "I'm betting on myself winning of course."

He takes a step closer and I take a step back.

"We're starting now. Ready..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Go!"

With his arms and hands spread wide, Dui steps closer to me, and I raise my fists to protect myself as I prepare myself for the worst.

"AHAHAHA!" Dui laughs hysterically. "Just messing with you!"

"What...what the hell?" I shakily breath, looking into his crazed eyes.

"Why would I make a bet? I already know exactly how this is gonna end. I'd never do something that boring, you know?"

I gulp, feeling my entire body beginning to shake. How much more of this is he going to pull...

"Rest in peace... bye bye, ex-goddess!" Shadow Dui looks down at me and, smirking raises a hand up above his head.

"Wait, Dui!" Ichthys comes up from behind Dui and rams into him, pushing him away from me.

"Stop, right there, you stupid brat!" Scorpio follows in pursuit.

"Scorpio...Ichthys..." I call the two gods name, feeling relieved.

"We got an emergency notification from the heavens." Ichthys tells me. "Saying that unplanned punishments were being carried out."

"You bastard." Scorpio hisses. "So, it really was you."

The look on Shadow Dui's face grows even more frightening at the two gods' arrival.

"Tch, you're nothin' but bad luck, huh goddess? All I can do at this point is laugh." He clicks his tongue at me then turns his attention to the two gods. "What're you guys getting your panties in a twist for? Punishing people is my job. So why are you guys ganging up on little ol' me? Hahaha..."

"What's so funny?" Scorpio demands.

"I was thinking about this ex-goddess..." He briefly looks at me than back to Scorpio. "She must be pretty valuable for even you to show up."

Scorpio steps closer to Dui, looking down at him with harsh eyes. "I couldn't care less about that stupid woman." He answers without blinking, showing the fury in his eyes.

"Nice..." I roll my eyes.

Because, you know, I'm only the ex-goddess who can absolve your sins...

"Letting an asshole like you make a mess of the rules on earth would only cause trouble for us." Scorpio states.

Dui sighs. "I just wanna know what the hell you're getting all serious for. You aren't...scared of me, are you?"

"Pfft, of a brat like you?" Scorpio smirks.

As they talk, the two gods assume fighting stances, each of them ready to stack his opponent at any moment.

"You really are a pain in the ass." Scorpio tells him. "I know exactly how to teach little thugs like you a lesson."

"Don't get so pissed off about every little thing! Haha!"

As Dui laughs, he let's his guard down, allowing Scorpio to move in at a rapid speed, punching Dui in the stomach.

"Oof..." Dui clutches the spot and leans against the wall.

"Don't waste any more of my time, you little shit..." Scorpio hisses.

"H-hey..." I wince at the all-powerful attack by Scorpio, even if it was just a punch, causing Dui to tremble in pain.

"Huh?" Ichthys, who has been standing beside me the entire time notices me reaction. "You're worried about HIM?"

Dui then collapses to the ground, and without even thinking I race to his unconscious side.

"Dui?" I softly call his name, placing a hand on his shoulder. Then I sigh, and still looking down at Dui's limp body I speak. "I'm sorry you had to take things so far..."

"I thought I already told you, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Scorpio says angrily. "Stay the hell away from Dui, Got that, woman?"

"No! I can and will not do that!" I stand up and glare at Scorpio, guarding Dui with my own body, as if challenging Scorpio myself.

"Hey...Hey... come on, you two!" Ichthys steps between us, trying to sooth the situation from escalating any further. "They're going to separate anyway."

"What?" I look at Ichthys, confused.

"It's been decided that' you're going to erase my sin, Abbey." Ichthys says.

I shake my head, backing away. "No...a-and who the hell decided this without my say?"

Ichthys places a hand on my shoulder, speaking to me with a serious tone. "Forget about Dui. There's nothing to gain from being with a god you can't save."

"Shut up!" I scream, slapping Ichthys hand off me. "Don't you dare tell me what I can't do...Don't you dare tell me to forget about him." I growl.

"Abbey..." Ichthys looks shocked at me words.

I continue. "I don't care about 'gaining' anything!" I jab my finger into his chest. "And if it were that easy to turn my back on him, then I would have done so ages ago, but I can't because I lo—" I find myself to embarrassed to say the word. I give my head a shake. "...he is so important to me..."

The look on Ichthy's face had been stern up until this point, but now his lips curl into a Cheshire-cat like grin.

"No waaaaay. For reeeeeal? I had nooooo idea!" He says sarcastically, inconspicuously winking at me.

"You're kidding me..." I quietly murmur.

He knew all along... In my head I can imagine myself face palming.

"So, what now? It was decided without my consent that I would erase your sin..." I cross my arms looking irritated, preparing to put up a fight about the matter.

"Hm?" Ichthys continues to wear a cheeky grin. "I don't know about thaaat..." Then looks at Scorpio. "Scorpio, if we make Abbey leave Dui now, you'd look like the cruelest god ever."

"Tch, like I care." Scorpio snaps.

"Abbey..." Ichthys nudges me arm, encouraging me to say something.

With a deep breath, I speak directly to Scorpio calmly. "Scorpio...please, will you let me stay with, Dui?"

Scorpio averts his eyes away from mine and remains silent for a moment, with a stern expression on his face.

I could tell right away he's ready to refuse the idea.

I take a step closer. "Scorpio, I am begging you...please..." My voice comes out shaky.

After a moment, Scorpio turns to glare at me. "Which Dui is important to you? The normal Dui or that little thug?"

I'm taken aback by the question. "W-what? How can I choose one? They're the same person!"

Ichthys chuckles. "Heh... what are you planning on two-timing them?"

I groan irritated. "Ugh, that's not what I meant!"

I watch as Scorpio once again lifts the unconscious Dui up on his shoulder, before throwing a cold remark my way. "Regardless, you can't do anything for Dui. So, you have no right to decide what happens with you two. Got that?"

I didn't realize it until now, that this entire time, I haven't been able to save myself. It's been Scorpio who has been coming to my rescue whenever Shadow Dui appears.

That thought only angers me as I'm left with Scorpio's comment, unable to think of a comeback.

And without another word, Scorpio leaves with Dui.

"Abbey...here." Ichthys extends his hand to me.

I look and see a broken piece of the medallion in Ichthys' hand. Silently collecting it in my hands, I can't say anything but look down at what was once important.

"If you gather up the pieces, I'll fix it for you." Ichthys says with a big smile.

I sigh. "Yeah... thanks."

I drag my feet around the alley, searching the ground and picking up as many pieces as I can. When collecting more and more of the broken bits, my breathing starts to grow heavy, as my vision blurs from the tears that cling to the rim of my eyelids.

Don't cry...don't cry...

Get it together...

The hand that holds the broken pieces, encloses into a fist, having the sharp pieces puncture into the palm of my hand. However, I can't feel the pain.

"Abbey, I don't think Scorpio's angry because he hates anyone..." Ichthys begins to speak as he stands behind me. "Unlike us, he occupies a position of responsibility in the department. So, when Dui breaks the rules on earth, Scorpio has to take responsibility."

I don't turn around, I only feel my shoulders slump as I let out a sigh. "I know..."

My hand uncurls, revealing the shattered medallion pieces and little red dots of where my skin was punctured.

"Okay...this is the last piece." Ichthys comes around, revealing the last piece.

I place the pile in his open palms. "Are you sure you can fix this? It's completely shattered..."

"Who do you think I am?" Ichthys says. "I am a god you know."

"Hmm...I guess so." I say quietly.

"Okay, here I go." Ichthys gently touches my shoulder. "Concentrate on the medallion Abbey! Send it good vibes!"

"Oh...uh...okay?" I skeptically close my eyes and make a vow to myself.

I will help Dui... no matter what it takes,

The sound of a snap echoes the alley, and I hear Ichthys talk excitedly. "Here ya go!"

Opening my eyes, Ichthys holds his hand out. "Huh...but this..."

"Now you can wear it all the time." Ichthys places it in my palm.

The medallion that was once shattered, is fixed and transformed into a necklace.

I take the necklace, rubbing my thumb over the smooth glass. "Thank you...Ichthys." Looking up at him with a small smile.

"No thanks necessary. Besides, I'm pretty sure the really tough part is just starting. If you really love Dui, you can't give up."

My eyes widen with surprise at his words.

L-love?!...how did he...

Ichthys winks at me. "I'm rooting for you guys no matter what happens!"

"I-Ichthys..." I whisper.

Then looking down at the necklace, I put it on, feeling the cool metal chain rest against my neck, and clasp the medallion in my hand, as the feeling of hope swells inside me.

I smile. "I won't give up...it's not in my nature, as a human."

I've been through a lot tougher than this... I encourage myself, soon to be ready to rise to the challenge at hand.


	50. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 10

I'm laying in bed, hidden under the blankets, allowing this day to be unproductive one. Wanting nothing more to listen to music and sleep the day away, I'm interrupted by someone tugging the sheets of my bed and calling my name.

At this point I didn't care if it were an intruder, but I look over the covers with a blank look to see Ichthys, cheekily smiling, as he speaks.

"Wait...what?" I say, sitting up and taking out my earphones.

"I saaaid, heeyy!" He says cheerfully.

I sigh. "Hi."

"What are you doing still in bed? Humans don't usually stay in bed for this long, do they?" Ichthys asks then a worried expression appears on his face. "Are you sick?"

"No, I just feel like staying in bed." I shrug.

I actually think this is for the best...withering away in bed...

Since I can't seem to do anything right to help Dui...even though I'm urging to see him...

"What? But that's no fun!"

"It is to me." I lay back down, pulling the covers up over me.

"Come on!" Ichthys once again tugs on the blanket.

I groan. "What do you want?"

"I need your help with something, come to the mansion." He says, finally giving up on pulling the blanket off of me.

I hear Ichthys leave my bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Peeking over my covers, I contemplate on what to do, dragging my lazy butt out of bed, I take a shower to help me think.

Running the hot water drip and roll down my body, I close me eyes, running my hands along my skin.

I'm not helping with any punishment jobs or erasing any sins...

Since I can't even freakin' absolve Dui's without almost being killed more than once.

Oh...Dui... this must be so hard for you...

I shut off the water and hop out, quickly drying myself off. I think of my options, either slipping on some pajamas and going back to bed, or getting dressed, sucking it up, and going to the house of the gods.

Sometime later and I walk out my bedroom door, with my messenger bag over my shoulder and keys in my hand.

"Fiiiinally! I was waiting foreeeever!" Ichthys springs in to my view.

"Jesus!" I jump back and slap my hand over my heart feeling it ready to burst out of my chest. "You've been waiting here this entire time?"

"Yeah! Now come on! Let's go!" He grabs my arm playfully and snaps his fingers.

Later That Day...

Ichthys enlists me and I end up cooking for the gods.

"...All right everyone, it's ready." I call out to everyone, as I place the last dish down on the table.

Teorus walks in, eyes sparkling. "Woow! It looks so good!"

I was confused at first as to why Ichthys needed my help. But it wasn't until after hearing that Dui has stopping eating cherries that Ichthys has asked me to help have a taste-testing party.

"With everything that happened last time, I didn't get to eat your omelet rice." Ichthys says.

I jokingly sigh. "I wonder who's fault that was. But there's more than just omelet rice." I begin pointing to the different foods naming what each one is, that I quickly whipped up under a short period of time. "Oh, and those beside the baked potatoes are meatballs."

Leon, at first looking at the dishes with a smug expression, is suddenly mesmerized by the plate of meatballs.

"What are these with the fruit on top?" Teorus asks.

Vega excitedly answers. "They're pancakes, Lord Teorus."

Vega, the messenger from the Department of Wishes, had decided to join us on earth today.

"Vega and I helped, Lady Abbey." Altair says an excitedly.

"Lady Abbey even let me wear a cute little apron!" Vega giggles.

I didn't want to get her godly clothes dirty so I just gave her my work apron to wear from work, which was a little to big but still managed to look adorable.

I ruffle the two little gods' hair gentle. "Thanks for the help you two."

"Wow, Vega in an apron. That must've been hard for you, Altair." Teorus mentions, his cheeks slightly pinkish.

Altair cocks his head to the side, looking puzzled.

"Girls look cute in aprons." Teorus laughs.

"T-there just kids, Teorus!" I harshly whisper.

"That reminds me. I heard on earth, naked lovers put on aprons and cook for each other as an expression of love."

"What?! That sounds fun!" Ichthys excitedly shouts.

Me and Vega hold a look of shock on our faces.

"Oh my god..." I cover my face with my hands, shaking my head.

They got the totally wrong idea about that...

The subject is totally dropped a second later as the Gods take their seats, looking among the dishes of earth food.

"They all smell so good!" Teorus happily compliments.

"Whether the food is a meal or entertainment, delicious food is always present at a celebration. Both gods and goldfish are the same in that respect." Leon says, all high-and-mighty, as he stares straight at the meatballs.

Dui remains quiet at the table, avoiding any sort of eye contact.

"But whatever possessed you to cook for us like this?" Huedhaut asks.

My eyes dart to Ichthys.

"Being on earth with these marks and all, our energy levels get depleted. Do you guys have all been eating things, right? I figured, if we're going to bother to eat, we might as well eat composed dishes every once in a while. Instead of just ingredients on their own." Ichthys explains a rather, surprisingly knowledgeable answer.

Huedhaut even agrees. "You have a point. None of us are very familiar with cooking."

"And, this way you'll be able to discover dishes you may enjoy." I say, taking a seat.

"Come on, guys! The food is supposed to be better if you eat it while it's still hot." Ichthys turns his attention to Dui. "Hurry up and try something. Ok, Dui?"

Dui puts on a small smile, as he nods. "Okay..."

Looking over at Dui, I can tell he's doesn't seem to be feeling very well.

To make sure Shadow Dui doesn't cause a scene, I took precautions to try and make sure none of the dishes resembled blood.

Dui, looking utterly weak and exhausted, picks up his utensils.

"Let's dig in!" Ichthys cheers.

I sit back and watch as the gods immediately dig in to whatever appeals to them.

"So, how is everything?" I ask, as I would sound if I were at work, with my happy customer service voice.

"Mm... the pancakes are awesome!" Ichthys exclaims.

Leon shrugs. "None of it is inedible."

Huedhaut smiles. "It must have been hard for you to prepare all this by yourself."

"We could've made this stuff appear in a second with our powers." Teorus says. "You made it all from scratch?"

"You probably think that's pointless, but Abbey put her heart and soul into making this." Ichthys speaks before I get my say in. "This food was made with love." He cheekily sticks out his tongue and winks at me.

I try and hide my embarrassment and sneak a glance over at Dui. "How are the pancakes?"

Dui smiles warmly at me. "They're really good... thank—"

The look on Dui's face changes dramatically, and he slams his hands down on the table.

Oh no...

Leon sighs. "Look like you-know-who is here, Teo."

Teorus calmly nods. "I know."

Teorus subtly shifting positions to protect me.

I do my best to stay calm as well.

Shadow Dui gags. "What the...what's this mushy crap in my mouth? I think I'm gonna puke."

I turn away and bite a piece of pancake, trying not to let his harsh insult get to me.

"Taking this jerk's insults seriously? Even the likes of you should know better." Leon says to me.

"I don't know what your talking about..." I casually say.

Huedhaut chuckles. "Leon is trying to tell you there's no need for you to be sad."

I shrug, shoving another piece into my mouth. "I'm not ..."

Even though it did kinda' sting...

"Well, just look at the plates." Huedhaut says.

I follow to where Huedhaut gestures to the now-empty plate of meatballs.

Did...Leon ate them all!?

"I-It's okay, Abbey..." I hear Dui say quietly.

"Dui?" I breath.

"He's back." Teorus smiles.

"Hue..." Leon calls. "What did that look like to you?"

Huedhaut responds immediately. "I don't think his transformation was triggered by anything in particular...meaning..."

"That Dui's personalities are beginning to destabilize." Leon finishes Huedhaut's explanation.

Huedhaut nods." Yes, it would appear so."

Each of the gods from the Department of Wishes observe Dui calmly and subtly, taking note of this new development.

"Bring out the real food." Shadow Dui barks.

I wince at his outburst.

"This is fine. I love pancakes." Dui sighs, irritated at his other self.

I watch as Dui switches between personalities, unsure on what to do.

"Hurry it up! How long are you gonna keep me waiting?!" Shadow Dui hysterically shouts, then shakes his head as his expression softens, as he speaks quietly. "I... I don't feel so good..."

"It's okay, Dui..." I rise from my seat, and go over, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Goldfish, leave him be for now." He orders me.

"How dare you touch me!" Dui angrily yells.

He abruptly stands up and shoves me away with a great force.

"Ah!" I gasp, tripping over my own two feet while I stumble.

Luckily, Teorus catches me just in time before falling.

"Dui!" Ichthys yells.

"I-It's okay, Ichthys, I'm all right!" I quickly regain my balance with the support of Teorus, as I try to calm the situation.

Leon's lips curl into a menacing smile. "I thought I would have to put an end to this myself if he blew up here, but at this right he's switching personalities, he won't be able to make much trouble."

"This must be somehow connected to Dui's mental state..." Huedhaut adds in.

Leon huffs with smugness in his tone. "If that's the extent of it then that useless scorpion is enough." Leon waves over Altair. "Altair, tell the scorpion, 'clean up after you own department's messes yourself'." He orders.

Altair nervously nods his head. "Y-yes, sir!"

"Tch, goddamn it, lion..." Scorpion clicks his tongue.

Scorpio suddenly enters the room, after he proclaimed that anything that I make is to filthy to be eaten, and so didn't participate in the party.

Meanwhile, Dui's personalities continuously alternate. It's like he's been possessed. It hurts to watch him fight himself.

"Everybody worked so hard to put this together...I'm sorry..." Dui says with guilt in his tone.

"So, you know why we did this?" I ask.

Dui smiles kindly. "Yes, I mean—" He jolts and his expression twists into a demonic smile. "Any idiot could see right through your simplistic plans!" Shadow Dui laughs, then abruptly stops when Dui returns, averting his eyes from everyone. "I'm so sorry to have to put everybody through thi—" Shadow Dui crazily smiles. "Don't apologize!"

"Dui! Get a hold of yourself!" Ichthys shouts.

"Urgh..." Dui puts a hand to his forehead. "I'm...really tired for some reason... I'm sorry... I want to go to my room."

Teorus looking uncomfortable, nods. "That's a good idea. Ikky, let's bring him back to his room.

"Yeah, okay." Ichthys agrees.

I watch as the two gods assist Dui, as they head back to his room.

"We should probably let Zyglavis know about this. Altair." Scorpio calls for the little god.

Altair comes to Scorpio's side. "Y-yes, sir."

Vega with tears in her eyes, as she speaks with a shaken voice. "Lord Leon... what in the world happened to Lord Dui?"

Leon answers nonchalantly. "There's no need for you to worry too much about it." Leon then looks at me. "...His heart is in chaos. He's losing sight of himself, that's all. Whether he lives of dies... it depends on him."

"We can't allow the worst to come to pass, however unlikely." Huedhaut says with a bit of hope. "The Department of Wishes will cooperate with you in whatever wat we can."

Scorpio rolls his eyes. "Tch..."

Leon and Huedhaut rise form their seats and leave the room, as Vega chases after them as well.

I'm left alone with Scorpio.

I eye the door that Ichthys and Teorus escorted Dui out of, feeling the urge to follow.

"Leave Dui alone for now." Scorpio catches my gaze.

I look at him with a glare, without saying a word.

"I could careless what happens to a filthy human like you. However, if you perish, our sins will never be absolved.

That's right...

I'm nothing but a vessel of power for their use...

A tool to only help absolve their sins...

...help? I can't even do that...

"We'll take care of Dui ourselves, somehow." Scorpio says, almost skeptical with his own words.

With that said, Scorpio exits through the door, leaving with only me and my thoughts alone in the room.

I know where he's coming from. He's not so much as angry as he is worried.

I sigh.

There has to be something I can do...

I take my seat in one of the chairs, plucking a cherry off one of the pancakes, before popping it into my mouth. "I should have stayed in bed..."

Eventually, I clean up and head back to my apartment with my stomach full of food but my heart consumed with worry for Dui.

I carry back with me a brown paper bag full of leftover food, and I spot a few bags of cherries I was planning on giving Dui.

Setting it down on the counter I take out the bags of cherries.

"Hmm...I wonder if I can really eat all these..." I wonder to myself, knowing fully well that Dui could. I end up chuckling as I recall something. "Oh yeah...I remember making my mom's homemade cherry pie recipe for Dui..."

I cock my head to the side as I look at the cherries. Then, before I know what I'm doing I pull out the old and charred recipe book, finding the cherry pie recipe again.

"Hmm..." I read over the steps and ingredients. "Maybe...just maybe I can sneak him a pie so he'll have something to eat when he wakes up." I set down the book as I give it more thought. "That shout be all right, as long as I place it in front of his door like I did before."

By convincing myself, and with my thoughts on helping Dui, I decide to bake another pie.

"I want you to bake a cherry pie."

"Can you really make one?"

"Mmm! It's so good!"

As I'm in the midst of making a cherry pie, I can't help but think back on the moments that happened in my apartment when Dui stayed with me.

Suddenly I feel something warm roll down my cheeks and drip into the batter of the pie.

"What the?—" I place my fingertips to my face and realize their tears. "Oh shit..." I quickly wipe away the tear streaks and stopping anymore tears from appearing. "I can't cry, or else the pie will be gross and salty."

After finishing the preparations, I place the pie in the oven and wait for it to bake.

I cross my fingers as I pray. "Please be delicious...please."

Time flies before I know it and the oven dings, sending me to jolt upright.

"Ha! It's done!" I excitedly say, slipping on my oven mits and retrieving the pie.

Immediately opening the oven door, a rich scent of sweet cherries wafts through the air, feeling the soothing warmth radiate off the golden crust, and satisfyingly watching the steam rise off the pie, disappearing into the air.

Letting it cool after a bit, I place it carefully on a plate.

"Now where is that domed container?" I say as I get on my hands and knees to dig through my cupboards, searching for a specific container.

Knock-knock

I lift my head to quickly as it bashes the edge of the cupboard as I pull out. "Ow!" I whine, rubbing the back of my head. "The hell was that?"

I'm getting deja-vu...

I hear the faint knock again and notice it's coming from the balcony.

"No way could it be that cat again?" I groan, feeling a throbbing pain at the back of my head as I walk over.

As I come closer to the balcony I notice the shadow of a man on the other side of the curtains.

I freeze.

"No way..." I gasp as I run to fling open the door to see Dui. "Dui!" I say excitedly.

"I came." He smiles brightly.

"W-what are you doing here? H-how?" I ask, in total shock.

Dui steps inside as his eyes are fixated on me. "I guess I must have smelled your cherry pie all the way from my room."

"Pfft..." I giggle.

We stand in silence, just staring at each other with smile on our faces.

"I missed you..." I breath, then quickly cover my mouth realizing I said what I meant to think out loud.

"Hah, already? We just saw each other." Dui looks surprised.

"Ahh...it's the pie! It's that the cherry pie came out so well. I just wanted you to eat some!" I make up a little lie on the fly to cover my embarrassment. "U-um...so, are you okay now?" I ask.

Dui nods, reassuring me. "Yeah, it looks like things calmed down after the sun set."

"Oh, great. Um, well the pie came out pretty okay, so...do you maybe want to try some?" I ask nervously, making my way over to the pie in the kitchen.

Dui follows and his eyes widen. He reaches out, it's not for the pie, but instead he tenderly touches the skin around my eyes.

I hold my breath feeling and missing his soothing touch.

Even before I knew my feelings for him, his touch was always made me feel safe and comfortable. When we're holding hands walking through the city or stargazing. Being in each others arms when we're feeling down and yearn to be with one another.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" Dui asks.

"Hm?" I flinch. "I-I don't know what you're talking about...Actually I think an egg shell might of gotten in my eye... haha, a-anyways..." I nervously avert my gaze elsewhere, hurrying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, Abbey..." Dui sighs. "I'm...I'm always hurting someone, aren't I?"

"N-no!" I panic, flailing my hands in front of me to stop him from continuing. "That's not true. We always have so much fun together!"

"Sorry...In the end I made you cry... What a waste." Dui says disappointingly.

The fingers that had been caressing my cheek gently brush my hair out of the way and moves to hold the back of my head.

I swallow the lump in my throat, as I carefully watch Dui.

"I made you cry and I'm sorry..." Then gazes into my eyes. "But...no matter what, I love you so much. I can't stand it." He proclaims.

Dui's face draws slowly closer.

My heart is pounding faster and harder by the second in anticipation.

"Pfft..." Dui lowly chuckles.

Before I can call out in surprise, Shadow Dui has his hands around my neck.

"Urghk..." I grunt.

"Got yoooou." He mockingly says.

This time, Shadow Dui has his hands clasped so tightly around my neck that I can feel the pressure in my face so much it hurts and my vision darkens slowly.

Shit...I can't breathe...Dui, please!

I try to struggle, but at this point it's useless, for my lack of oxygen weakens me. But with one last attempt as my thoughts still lovingly think of Dui, my hand grips his hand, and I dig my nails into him as hard as I can, and rip across his skin.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Dui shouts, as his grip loosens, shaken by the sudden scratch marks left on his hand.

Just then, the medallion around my neck catches the light, and my hand grips around it, aiming it directly at Dui.

In an instant I can see Dui's expression change. And the hands that has been strangling me relax and I desperately gasp for air.

I stumble, wheezing for air, feeling the countertop to my back, as my hand touches my sore neck.

"I...I just..." Dui shakily backs away.

"N-no...Dui..." I cough as I can't seem to get enough air. "It was... nothing. It's okay. I'm okay..." I try to tell him through hoarse breath.

He looks down at his own hands and begins to tremble. "Impossible... I really... Abbey..."

"Dui..." I shake my head, trying to breath properly. "I'm ...okay..."

Breath damn it...I plead to myself.

"What did I do...?!" Dui panics.

"N-no...Dui...please."

I try to reach out and touch Dui, however he leans away from me, as if afraid. He tries to avoid my touch.

Dui looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry... Abbey."

For a second, one of his hands move sympathetically towards me, but immediately catches himself, quickly pulling his hand back.

It's okay Dui, you can touch me... please...

"I really did it... I really tried to kill you... with my own hands." He says, sounding scared. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry...I can't believe I tried to kill someone I love... again..."

"...Dui..."

"I... I can't be with you..."

I slowly start shaking my head, not liking where this is going.

"I can't be with you... or on earth... or anywhere anymore!" He shouts.

"No! Dui, wait!" I croak.

Dui looks at me with sad eyes that tell me to leave him alone, and I find myself unable to touch him either.

Don't...don't look at me like that...

"Abbey..." Dui softly says my name.

No...don't...

"Thank you for everything... really..."

I feel my heart crumbling as I feel an inescapable suffering I haven't felt in a very, very long-time creep over me. I look at Dui and sense that he's going to leave me. He's going to leave me and go someplace far away where I'll never ever be able to see him again...

The strength of that premonition is so intense that I've gone numb to the core.

"I tried to kill you too, but...I'm still too stupid to give up on you... My only choice is to disappear..."

Please... don't leave me too...

"I don't ever want to hurt someone I love again."

That numbness turns to rage as I scream as my voice will allow. "No!"

I rush and grip Dui's arm, jerking him towards me.


	51. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 11

Pulling Dui to me in a hastily manner, my hands rest on his biceps, fingers gripping his uniform. I feel Dui flinch under my hold.

In a hoarse breath, I whimper. "Dui...don't go."

"...Don't look so sad." Dui says, in voice low. "Think about it, Abbey. I just tried to kill you..."

"That was...the other Dui..."

Dui shakes his head as if to cut me off, and steps back to free himself from my grasp. And my hands are left slightly trembling as I can no longer feel him.

He looks at me with a weak smile. "Unfortunately, the part of me that tried to kill you is also me." His expression alters to an even sadder one, as if the words he says pains him. "I think, somewhere deep in my heart, I hate you, Abbey. That's why I tried to kill you."

My hands clench into fists. "No...why would you say that?"

"Looking down at humans from the heavens, I loved them, but at the same time, I was jealous that they seemed happy, that they had places they belong... jealous of how they were able to forget their sins and move on so easily. Somewhere deep in my heart, a part of me has always hated and resented humans for that."

This... can't be true...

What the hell is happening?!

I feel a headache coming on as one thought after another comes to mind, while my heart feels like it's being crushed slowly as I reluctantly listen to Dui.

"It's the same with you... Somewhere in my love for you, there is something else. You're so pure, so good. You always work so hard at whatever you do..."

I shake my head, as my eyes squeeze shut.

Shut up...

It's not true!

Dui continues. "You're so beautiful, body and soul, Abbey. I think I'm jealous of that. MY body and soul has been polluted by evil... I'm impure. A being like me can never sparkle again."

Just stop...

My fists rest against my hurting heart, as my hair falls in front of my face as I look at the ground.

"So, under my love for you, I think I've probably also hated you. I hated you to the point of wanting to kill you."

Deep down, even though he says these words to hurt me, and I believe of what he says is the truth or not just for show. I still, not a single part of me hates him.

"Even if that's not true and not even a single cell in my body has ever hated you. Even if I'm just imagining all of this, I'm disgusted with myself. Disgusted with myself for even imagining such a thing. That's why... I'm sorry." Dui looks at me again and gives me his kind smile. "I have to say goodbye to you, Abbey."

Dui then flinches, like he did before when I touched him and I notice that he's distracted by something on his back.

"Dui...what is it?" I ask, taking note of his behaviour.

"Nothing... my mark is tingling, that's all." He says, voice quivering.

"Show me your mark." I demand, calmly.

Dui eyes widen at my request.

I repeat myself as I step closer. "Show me your mark, Dui."

Dui hesitates before allowing me to walk around him and push his clothes up to reveal his back.

"What the..." I look at his mark in utter confusion. "Your mark...is darker?"

The symbol of a bird and its inky black wings are blacker than black.

"The king is watching." Dui utters. "He's trying to tell me that those who hurt people they love don't deserve forgiveness."

"Stop that... that is not what this means." I sternly tell him. "Stop being so goddamn hard on yourself, Dui!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no use trying anymore..." Dui clutches his mark, his face twisting in pain. "I must meet with the king..."

"Why?" I nervously ask,

Dui breaths, and flashes me another sad smile, but doesn't respond.

Then Dui swiftly grabs me hard by the arm and, pointing his hand at the door, repeatedly snaps his fingers.

"Uh...what...are you doing?" Looking between the door and Dui, I ask.

"Please... bring me to the king." Dui whispers.

"The king? What are you going to do?" I ask again.

Dui doesn't answer a single question.

"Please, answer me! Dui!" I shout.

"Please... connect." Dui snaps his fingers at the door again.

A mixture of anxiety and anger, I can't shake the feeling that I need to stop Dui. But as much as I plead, Dui ignores me.

"Dui!" I try to jerk my arm free, but Dui has it grasped tightly.

"... Yes!" Dui gasps.

Then my apartment door slams open, but instead of their being a corridor on the other side, is a entirely different scene of one being unfamiliar and disturbing,

"What is that?" I stare through the doorway.

Iridescent lights resembling an aurora wriggle and writhe in the endless darkness on the other side of the door.

The creeping feeling of fear crawls up my skin, as I'm mesmerized by the scene.

"Looks like it connected..." Dui says.

"You...can't be serious." I shake my head.

"I have to go..."

"What? Y-you're going through that?"

"...Yes."

Knowing that there is no way of talking him out of this, I think of something stupid. "If that's the case... I'm going with you. I will not have you leave me like this!"

Dui shakes free of my grasp and walks towards the door.

I rush him and tug on his arm with all the strength I have in m body.

"Dui, please! Think this through!" I beg him as I continue to hold him back.

Dui stops for a moment to gaze into my eyes. And, while were touching, he snaps his fingers again.

I've suddenly gone rigid, unable to move any part of my body. Not even my own voice is working.

Dui...

Goddamn it! Don't go!

"Good bye...Abbey..." Dui says again. "I'm really, truly glad I was able to meet you."

I fight through the weird spell Dui put on me and feel my voice strain. "Dui!"

However, by the time I'm able to move again, Dui already had disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" I scream, without giving it a second thought I run to the open doorway, fully prepared to jump into the inky blackness.

"No, Goldie!" Teorus suddenly appears. "You can't go in there!" He wraps his arms around my waist holding me back.

I look over my shoulder to see the rest of the gods standing there.

"Let me go!" I try to wiggle free, as I scream.

"Dui was here right?" Ichthys asks. "He...he disappeared from the mansion all of a sudden."

I shake my head as I still try to fight Teorus off, but I find it's no use against his godly strength.

"Abbey...please...calm down." Teorus says, slowly releasing me.

I gasp for air, suddenly feeling weak.

"This space-time zone..." Huedhaut carefully observes the doorway.

"Pfft..." Leon scoffs. "So, he went and forced a connection with this zone, totally unconcerned with the consequences of his actions?"

I grit my teeth. "He said...he was going to see the king...and then jumped through the damn door!"

I pick up a chair from my kitchen and angrily toss it across the room as I cry out. Hearing the legs snap off the chair doesn't quite satisfy the hopelessness and anger I feel.

I didn't even tell him how I felt...

I never even said how much I loved him back!

There has to be something I can do!

I can't let it end like this!

The gods stand there in total shock.

I run my hands through my hair, as I pace around my apartment.

Leon sighs. "What a fool. There's no guarantee an unstable zone like this is really connected to the heavens."

"Wait, what?" I shout.

"Especially with that mark. If he can't use his powers, his life could be in danger." Huedhaut explains with a heavy heart.

He can't just end his life!

That's no the way to go!

"Someone needs to go after him then, right?" I panic, my hand gesturing to the door.

Scorpio who's just been observing finally speaks. "...I'm going to try and talk to Zyglavis."

Ichthys nods. "I'll go too!"

Scorpio and Ichthys leave my apartment via the balcony.

"Now then, about taking care of this eyesore of a door..." Huedhaut says, eyeing the door.

"Seal it." Leon orders. "This door could cause any manner of chaos on earth."

Teorus nods. "Yeah. With something like this hanging around, anything could pop out."

Teorus gently touches my shoulder and snaps his fingers.

I clench my fists even tighter. "But...Dui..."

"I know something could happen to him, but the effect of the heavens and the gods' powers on earth are to great." Leon explains. "IF we leave this door open for him, large numbers of goldfish could die. Are you prepared for that possibility?" Leon challenges me to a question.

"Seriously?" I look from Leon to the door.

I watch as the door slowly begins to close, and I come to a decision.

"Well...I may not be prepared for that." I take a deep breath. "But I'm prepared for this!"

I push myself off the ground, sprinting towards the door.

"Abbey!" Teorus shouts.

I take a leap through the doorway, slowly being engulfed by the mysterious abyss.

I hear the gods call out for me, from behind, but I keep going.

Nothing but darkness surrounds me.

Unable to know which way is up or down, I continue to float through the endless void. Nauseated by the sudden dizzy spell that comes over me. My body begins to feel heavy, and I slowly start to feel disconnected from my body. I push on, determined to find Dui before it's too late.

"Dui...?" My voice comes out weak as I travel through the weird space-time zone.

I take a breath and close my eyes, as I plead over and over again.

Please...take me to Dui...

Opening my eyes once again, I lose my balance and it feels like I've been flipped upside down.

"What the hell is this...?" I pant.

All by myself in the loneliness of the darkness, deep within me I can slowly find myself shriveling up into a ball of hopelessness.

"No..." I tell myself. "You won't go back to feeling that way..." I begin to move forward, weakly, again with determination in my heart. "I need to find Dui... Please be safe, Dui..."

"Abbey?"

I gasp, hearing the comforting voice I had been wanting to hear the moment I leaped into this deranged place.

Strong arms pull me and the next thing I know, Dui appears before my eyes.

"Oh my god..." I sigh happily, unsure whether to smack him or kiss him. "Dui...thank goodness."

He shakes his head, scolding me. "There's nothing good about any of this! Why? You can't be here!"

"But..."

"Do you know what happens to humans who come here? What'll happen to your life? Do you understand what you've done?! Dui grows more and more angry, as he shouts at me, his hands gripping my arms tighter.

I get up into his face as I yell back. "You can be pissed off all you want! But we're leaving this place! Together!"

Dui shakes his head. "There's... no way out of here. I was going to ask the king to extinguish my life." His eyes show pain and sadness as he speaks. "But it looks like I'm stuck here in this in-between zone."

I look around us. Well...shit...

"This is a zone where darkness reigns eternal. If I stay here, I think I can die like I was hoping. It won't be long before I'm extinguished completely."

I shake my head, not wanting to hear any of it. "Stop talking like that..."

"I already decided..."

I feel my shoulder tremble. "But you can't decide something that important all by yourself! And I'm not talking about just me, but none of the other gods want to lose you either! Stop being so stupidly selfish!" I scream.

"Well, there's one person who wants this..." Dui looks at me with a sad smile. "Me."

He gives me a look that says it all. That he's given up on everything.

If only there was something I could of done to ease his suffering before it came to this...

"And I bet the other Dui wants the same thing..." Dui sighs. "I'm sorry...About everything..."

Then I notice, started with his feet and moving upwards, Dui's body begins to grow transparent.

"D-Dui?" I call out to him in a panic as my hands grab his uniform.

"I'm sorry... thank you." He smiles. "I'll give you the last of my power so you can get safely back to earth."

"No..." I plead. "Not without you."

I can't...I don't want to loose anyone I love...not again...

"Stop! Dui!" Shadow Dui shouts.

I see the expression on Dui's face change and I notice that Shadow Dui has shown himself.

"You!" Dui widens his eyes.

Dui's expressions change rapidly as he switches between personalities.

Shadow Dui glares. "I am you! But I don't want you to extinguish yourself!"

Dui's eyes return to their kindness. "The other me... I've always been so weak. Thank you for taking on all the sadness and pain I couldn't handle..." Dui looks away, as if ashamed. "I've put you through nothing but pain. I'm sorry... But, I'm tired now..."

"Dui!" Shadow Dui shouts.

Dui sighs. "If I disappear, you'll be... at peace..."

"Like hell I will!" Shadow Dui glares angrily.

I knew it!

As the theory I've had all along comes to light. It proves that Shadow Dui only means to protect Dui. The two personalities inside one body care and want to try ad protect each other.

Shadow Dui grows a panicked look on his face. "Dui! Hey! Dui! What's wrong? Where'd you go?! Come back one more time!"

I watch Shadow Dui, and it's clear to me that under the violence and rage, he is kind. He does his best to protect his other self.

"Dui, please!" I shout as well. "Listen to the voice in your own head! You have to! He doesn't really want you to disappear at all!"

Without thinking or hesitating I gently wrap my arms around the Dui standing before me, embracing him, hoping that the warmth from my hug reaches both of his selves at once.

"Dui..." I whisper. "Please..."

"Get off me!" Shadow Dui yells.

"No!" I snap back at him, my embrace tightens around him.

"You! Do you know who I am?!" He asks, all high-and-mighty.

"Of course! You're the other Dui!"

Shadow Dui looks at me in surprise.

I then hear Dui's voice. It's speaking directly to my mind.

You... you only care for the kind Dui, right?

You just think I'm in the way, don't you?

So...why?

"Why?" I repeat, as I look up at him, staring into his brown eyes. "Both you and the other Dui..." I place my hand on the back of his neck. "To me, you're both Dui, and you're both...important to me!"

Shadow Dui looks a little sad, but doesn't say a word for a moment, just staring back into my own eyes.

"I'm beginning to feel like I understand. The reason why the other Dui fell in love with you."

Huh?" I look at him in confusion.

"If he's still ignoring me, that means... I didn't save Dui..." Shadow Dui's expression is a mixture of sadness and anger. "I did the opposite. I drove him to this more than anyone..."

Shadow Dui's arms reach around me, like he's going to hug me back. However, instead of embracing me, his hands push me away.

"H-hey!" I shout.

"There's no way to save Dui!"

"B-but..."

"If I disappear, he'll have to come back! I'm going to disappear!"

"No..." I whimper.

"I want you to let me touch you, just a little..." He says, his tone soft.

"But if you do that..."

You...Shadow Dui will disappear. Without the other Dui knowing how he really feels...

"Ugh!" Frustrated, my hands press against the top of my head, trying to figure out what to do. "Is this really the right thing to do? Because it won't!"

I come to a decision. One that I will not hesitate, as I hope it will save them both.


	52. Dui, The Split Personality: Story 12

Shadow Dui reaches out to touch me, ready to snap his fingers with his other hand.

He shows me a mischievous grin. "I'll leave Dui to you..."

He's really going to sacrifice himself... for someone else...

Both Dui's are doing the same thing...

"Wait!" I cry out.

Shadow Dui looks at me, startled by my outburst.

My hand automatically reaches out and meets his, stopping him from snapping his fingers.

"Dui...you—"

"Abbey..."

The kind tone of my name being called out from Dui's lips, I see his face change instantly.

"D-Dui?" I confusingly say his name.

"Don't be fooled by my other self." He tells me, with a look of worry written all over his face. "While I'm still in control... Hurry, run..."

Dui struggles as he holds back his other self, giving me the chance to escape.

"Stop! You're wrong!" I shake my head. "The truth is, Shadow Dui—"

"He's a good liar. He's really scaring you, isn't he?" Dui cuts me off. "That's why I'm going to make sure he disappears along with me."

"No! Don't! You're making a mistake!" I grip the front of his uniform and scream my next words at him. "Listen to me! Both sides of you are just two parts of one 'Dui'!"

Dui's eyes go wide with shock.

I shake as I speak, my head hung low. "Don't you see? He's not your shadow...because both of you combine to make one whole Dui..." My grip on Dui eases. "The other Dui has been trying to protect you this whole time. He cares about you more than anyone. So please..." I look up at him with a fire in my eyes. "So please, don't you dare say such awful things about 'yourself'!"

Dui smiles. "Abbey..."

I try to smile but my lips quiver. "It doesn't matter to me which personality you are...because...b-because..."

I love you...

The words don't come out as there's a sudden pressure weighing down on us, as the time space zone begins to warp. I find it hard to breath as I try to make sense to what's happening around me.

Dui notices my state and his eyes go wide.

A simple headache becomes a migraine, as my vision blurs. I beginning to lose consciousness from the shock of the alien-like sensation.

"Abbey!" Dui calls for me.

I shake my head, trying to fight off the feeling to stay with Dui. "Ah...Nnn..." I wheeze, trying to make words, but the strange wave of darkness and compression begins to swallow us.

Through the haze of my vision I see Dui, reach around me, holding me securely in his arms.

"Abbey! Hold on tight!" Dui says.

"Hey, Abbey!" Shadow Dui calls for me.

Slowly feeling disconnected from my body, it takes all that I have to gently place my hands along Dui's jawline, as I pull myself closer to him, my face drawing in towards his. Then, my lips lock with his, pressing them together with passion.

I love you Dui...

Dui at first surprised by my sensual affection, instantly relaxes as he feels what I'm trying to communicate.

And for a moment the heavy pressure of gravity and the darkness that was suffocating me was gone as my heart and mind is filled with nothing but Dui. Wanting to stay like this forever, kissing him and being in his arms. However, it all comes back when my lips part from his. I look into his eyes once more, taking a breath before everything goes black, and loose consciousness.

Abbey...?

I feel the warmth of someone's arms around me as a familiar voice echoes in my head. Deep in my subconscious, I dream of seeing Dui, smiling at me, embracing me.

"Dui..." I call out to him.

He suddenly fades away and I can't feel him anymore.

My eyes fly open, I sit up, as I break into a cold sweat.

"Dui!" I scream.

I look around in a panic and find myself in my bedroom, in bed.

However, when my panic and confusion start to fade, I'm suddenly overwhelmed with a strong soreness all over my body and I'm hit with a dizzy spell that makes me lay back down. A throbbing headache begins to take over, feeling as if I'm back in that time-space zone.

"Dui...?" I worriedly call out to him, hearing my voice bounce off the walls. "Please be all right..."

Abbey... can you hear me?

I quietly gasp, and my eyes look around.

If you can hear this... Thank you...

The soft sound of his voice makes me feel safe, and as I continue to listen to him speak directly into my mind, my eyelids become heavy and I slowly find myself drifting off to sleep once again.

_End of Dui's Story_

Dui's POV:

I sit next to the window in my room, aimlessly looking out among the starry sky. Thinking of her...

Thinking back on it, the moment when she lost consciousness in my arms and her body went limp had frightened me to my core. Conjuring up all my power to create a doorway out, we returned to the mansion, where the gods weren't only angry but concerned.

I returned Abbey to her room, where I left her to sleep,

"You're the only one... No one's ever looked at me in the eyes and talked to me. I can't believe it." I say aloud in a gruff tone of voice, smiling impishly.

While I think about her more and more I try to reach her through my mind.

Abbey... if you can still hear me...

I'm sorry for making things so hard for you... I understand now...

I've come to realize that my other self has always recognized me as part as himself. So now, it only makes now to become one.

"Thank you...Abbey. And from now on, both me and my other self will protect you..."

I vow to myself... both of ourselves as we quietly continue to gaze out the window.

A soft knocking at my door snaps me out of my daze. I turn as the door opens and Scorpio walks in giving me a nod of his head. Knowing it's time, I return the gesture.

He leaves as I get up, walking by the mirror I have in my room I pause and examine myself. My hand reaches around my back to where the mark of sin use to be.


	53. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 1

Eyes that are clear as the bluest sea have done nothing but gaze upon me right from the beginning that speaks with a painful longing. As if under a spell I find myself mesmerized by his wavy dark blue hair that I can only imagine is silky soft, his complexion as pale as a porcelain doll's, and his eyes...

Before I know it, I'm drawn to him and I stand only a few feet away, taking in a shallow breath before speaking the name of the god I've chosen. "...Huedhaut?"

My voice comes out quiet as I look up at the calm and collected god, noticing his rather tall and slender stature.

However, the god I chosen, furrows his brows like he's conflicted.

"Why me...?" Huedhaut breaks eye contact with me as he thinks to himself.

Felt as if I've been slapped in the face I stand there slack jawed. "...Huh?"

"It's nothing. Never mind." He quickly responds, avoiding my gaze.

"Um... okay..." I awkwardly stand there, unsure what to do.

 _It doesn't sound like 'nothing'..._ I think to myself as I notice the same expression on his face as if something is bothering him.

"I suppose it can't be helped now, seeing as the six of us won't be able to return to the heavens until our sins are absolved and our marks disappear..." Huedhaut sighs.

"Wait, you have marks?" I ask.

"Yeah, these things." Ichthys pops up as he lifts up his shirt and jacket to reveal a inky-black tattoo on his side.

"Whoa..." I lean in close to get a better look at the details.

Huedhaut nods. "Yes, that's a mark of sin. It signifies that we have broken the laws of the heavens."

Teorus steps into the conversation looking rather unsettled. "The truth is we've all committed different sins and exiled to earth as punishment."

"And that's when I come in..." I sigh heavily as I feel a headache coming on.

 _I still can't believe this is happening..._ I groan internally.

The rest of the gods look at me as I'm the their ticket out of here, and even if that's true, we all don't have any sort of idea on what needs to be done.

"However," Huedhaut begins to speak. "It's true she is a reborn goddess... the stars in her eyes prove it. But she no longer has the powers she possessed when she was a god. She's human now."

I breath with relief hearing him say with understanding. _Was he... protecting me?_

Just when I'm heartened by his words, his thin lips twist into a frown.

"In other others, she's an encumbrance. Let's get you out of here, useless goldfish." He says, looking directly at me.

"Excuse me?" I look back at him dumbfoundedly.

"You're right. If she's of no value to us, there's no reason to keep her here." Leon declares in an intimidating voice.

"Tch, what a waste of time." Scorpio clicks his tongue.

I raise my hands in surrender. "You know what? Fine...it's no skin off my back. Good luck with your sins."

I begin making my way to the doors to exit when Huedhaut abruptly steps in front of me.

"I'll take care of her disposal if that's all right with you all." Huedhaut says to the others.

"I don't need an escort." I glare at him.

"It pays to have workaholic like you around sometimes. Dispose of her as you wish." Leon says with an arrogant smile spread across his face.

I roll my eyes. _Great... they're going to kill me...I'll need to make an escape plan..._

"Don't forget those words." Huedhaut return the smirk as his almond-shaped eyes narrow.

I continue to walk out of the room with Huedhaut suddenly taking the lead at a brisk pace.

Walking down the many corridors of the mansion, I shove my hands in my pockets as I gaze out the lancet windows and into the night, as there's nothing but the sound of our footsteps clacking against the marble floors.

Occasionally looking at the windows reflection I notice Huedhaut's expressionless face, as he doesn't even bother to look at me. I drop my gaze down at my feet as I continue to walk, thinking as how I'll be able to escape before he has the chance.

"This way." Huedhaut's calm voice echoes.

 _Crap...to late..._

I look up at notice him standing in front of a rather large door.

Looking between him and the door with a rather skeptical expression. "And this is where you'll 'dispose' of me?" I comment, reminding him of his words from earlier.

Huedhaut chuckles. "There's no need to think of that. Besides, look where you're going, and go home."

"Home?" I raise an eyebrow. "Then what was with the whole 'I'll dispose of her' conversation?"

"Were you thinking dispose as in kill? I can if you would like." He smirks.

I raise my hands as I back away, shaking my head. "Nope, I'm good, thanks."

He chuckles again as he points to the large door. "This door can connect to anywhere depending on the will of the user. Use it to return to your world."

"Oh...okay." I say taking a single step towards the door, until I hear him continue to speak.

"We'll probably never see each other again. Forget about today and live a happy life as a human." Huedhaut speaks lowly.

I turn around to face him, giving him a confused look with those words of departure. His eyes glistening under the lighting, and his voice soft as it cracks ever so slightly with emotion, I find myself unable to move as I can only stare.

 _Why...did he say it like that?_

 _Wait, why did he say that at all?_

"Well then, hurry and be on your way." Huedhaut says.

I blink repeatedly to bring myself back into reality after zoning out, as I realize how his words had a strange effect on me.

"Well...can I see you again sometime?" I blurt out, unexpectedly.

His eyes widen by my words. "Excuse me?"

 _Why did I say that?!_ I scream internally, with obvious embarrassment written all over my redden face.

"Even if we could meet again, it would probably be for the best if we didn't. Think about the positions we're both in. You're no longer a goddess."

"Yeah, I get that. But what about that talk about me being the key to absolve your sins?" I ramble on, rather confused.

"That being said..." Huedhaut hesitantly steps closer to me. "I won't forget that you asked me that. Well then take care."

With that, Huedhaut turns around and I watch his tall form walk away as he disappears turning down a hallway.

I slowly turn back around myself, facing the door once more, thinking of my home in mind, I go to grab the doorknob.

Suddenly someone clasps their hands around my mouth.

"Be quiet or they'll spot us." A voice says.

"Mmph!" I struggle to break free from whoever has me embraced from behind.

"Hurry, that room will work." Another voice says.

 _What the hell is going on now?!_

I continue to struggle but it's no use as I'm dragged out of the entrance hall and into a dark room.

As whoever still holds my bounded, I take a moment to calm myself down and focus my strength, starting by stomping my foot on theirs.

They instantly let go with a howl.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" I spin on my heel as I raise my fists.

"Ow!" Ichthys shows himself as he holds his foot in his hand. "You're stronger than you look."

Teorus also appears by Ichthys. "I don't think no one notice. We're safe."

I take a deep breath. "What the hell?"

Teorus laughs. "You're cute when you're scared."

"Shut up, or I'll do to you what I did to him...but harder." I sternly say to him.

Then Ichthys swiftly moves in front of me, his cool fingers tilt my chin upward. "We just want to have a little fun, that's all." He voice is low and raspy. "I mean we went through so much trouble to catch you goldfish. It would be a waste to throw you back right away, you know?"

I gag at his words, as I slap his hand away. "I think I'll pass."

I go to leave but Teorus blocks my path looking at me with a rather sensual smile on his face, leaning in closer to whisper in my ear. "But we want to play with you."

"Then go find another 'goldfish'." I coldly say to them.

"Come on..." Teorus steps closer. "Close your eyes. If you don't you might get hurt."

I back up, and realize I'm trapped between the two mischievous gods.

I look between the two gods with my best intimidating glare. "Get away from me."

The two gods press in closer until my back is against the wall, their hands extending out to touch me. With no weapon, no one else around and not even my own self-defence techniques to help me in this situation all I can do close my eyes.

Just then, I feel a refreshing, cool breeze.

"You all look like you're having an awful lot of fun." A calm voice says.

I crack open my eyes to see Huedhaut standing in the doorway.

"Hue?!" Ichthys looks shocked by his sudden appearance.

Huedhaut sighs when he sees me. "You, I just let you go." His eyes then observe me from where I stand, trapped. "You must love taunting death. Either that or you like worrying gods."

"No... that's not—"

"Either way, you're troublesome." He sighs.

Before I know it, he's next to me. His long slender fingers grasp me and pull me into him and it takes my brain a few seconds to register that's he's hugging me from behind.

"Close your eyes for a little while." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Why?" I ask, trying not to show my nervousness. "You're just going to do something to me, aren't you?"

"...I swear on my name as a god that I am not." Huedhaut vows earnestly. "I may have been thrown out of the heavens, but I am still a god."

I remain silent for a moment as I still feel doubtful of what he's asking. "...If you do anything, I'll punch you." I flatly say.

"I won't hurt you..." He kindly says. "Trust me. Close your eyes."

His soft voice and gently touch has me obey his command and I close my eyes for him.

"Good." He says approvingly.

Then the cool skin of his palms rest against my eyelids shutting the world out, as I feel nothing but secure and at peace.

"Now then..." Huedhaut says as his touch may be gentle but the tone in his voice gives off a certain harshness.

"Hue...um...calm down." Teorus nervous stammers.

"We were just playing around...whoa!?" Ichthys shouts in a panic.

Huedhaut doesn't waste his breath answering the two scared gods, but instead the snapping of fingers rings out. A moment later the room is veiled in a powerful, icy cold gale.

 _Kinda want to know what's happening... but then again, kinda' don't..._

"Keep holding on to me." Huedhaut says to me.

I nod my head. "Okay..."

With his arms around me, I feel... protected.

With his cool touch, instead of it giving my chills, it actually seems to have a calming effect on me.

The howling of the wind whipping around us grows more powerful and I find myself gripping onto Huedhaut tightly.

I hear him chuckle. "You're not very trusting, are you? I don't break my promises."

The wind howls and cuts off part of Huedhaut's sentence.

"Certain someone..." He says.

I piece of the words together. _He must've said 'unlike a certain someone'."_

Cocking my head to the side, confused by his sarcastic words all of a sudden.

"You look awfully stressed. Are you cold?" He asks me.

"Surprisingly no. You're actually really warm." I giggle.

Huedhaut drops his hand from my eyes, as he doesn't say a word.

Glancing up at him I see myself reflecting back off his dark blue eyes.

We stand there in each other's embrace, gazing at each other without saying a single word. Strangely enough, I gain a strong sense, a premonition of what's to come, of which it being that Huedhaut and I aren't out of each other's lives quite yet.


	54. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 2

I'm caught up rather enjoying the comfort of the Huedhaut's embrace, while staring strongly into his glistening sapphire eyes. It's not until I hear the cries of the two gods, Ichthys and Teorus who are trapped in Huedhaut's icy whirlwind, that makes me snap out of my mesmerized state, and look to the chaos that is punishing the two gods.

"Hue, stop the wind!" Teorus pleads.

"Y-yeah! We didn't do anything pervy!" Ichthys beseeches.

My eyebrows furrow, as I shoot the two gods a glare.

Teorus uncomfortably looks at Ichthys.

"I mean—wrong! We didn't do anything wrong!" Ichthys corrects himself.

"I see. Pervy, huh?" Huedhaut replies emotionlessly.

The two gods continue to beg while they shake in their boots.

"You shouldn't have said that, Ikky. You're digging our grave for us!" Teorus says, irritated.

"What?" Ichthys looks at him wide-eyed. "So now this is my fault?!"

"Be quiet." Huedhaut says.

He snaps his fingers again, and the wind vanishes from the room. And the arms that had been embracing me comfortingly, gently pull away. As he let's go I get a sudden chill as if his strong wind is still in the air, feeling a little lonely without the warmth of him now.

"Uh…" I awkwardly begin to say.

"What on earth is _wrong_ with you?!" Huedhaut raises his voice ever so slightly.

I flinch at his outburst.

"The pranks you're constantly pulling are one thing, but going after a lowly goldfish?" Hue continues to say, directing the statement to Ichthys.

I breathe, thinking he was asking me that that at me.

Ichthys smiles cheekily. "We found an interesting toy."

His eyes shift over to me, and I uncomfortably take a step back.

"It's a waste to release her without even playing with her." Ichthys chuckles.

"Perverts…" I grumble, crossing my arms as I glare at him.

"I've gotta say, though. You really were cute back there." Teorus smiles.

I turn to Huedhaut. "Hey, can you hit them with that wind again?"

"D-don't worry! I'm not going to do anything now!" Teorus backs away, shaking his head.

Ichthys nudges Teorus' arm. "At least not while Hue is watching."

"You're being awfully bold." Huedhaut narrows his eyes.

Ichthys shrugs. "You know me well enough to know I don't give up after one thwarted effort."

Huedhaut nods. "That's true…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" I roll my eyes.

 _Great, If Huedhaut isn't around, now I got to deal with perverted gods who may try to kidnap me again and do god knows what!_

 _Looks like I'm sleeping with a baseball bat under my bed tonight it seems…_

My thoughts only to make me more uneasy when I notice Huedhaut's curt tone and his indifferent attitude.

 _I thought he was saving me, being a decent person…_

 _Er…god…_

 _Would do in a situation like that. Was I just seeing what I wanted to see?_

"Well, if you're giving up, Hue, let me take over. Come here." Ichthys inches closer to me, showing a wide, unnerving smile.

" _You_ , get the hell away from me." I say, raising my hand as if to shield me, as I back up even more.

"Who said I gave up?" Huedhaut quickly steps between me and Ichthys.

"Hm… Has Hue always been he determined type?" Ichthys questions.

"I just wait until the last moment to use my trump card, that's all." Huedhaut returns with an unusual, kind smile. "Ichthys, if you continue to interfere…Scorpio just might 'happen' to get word of the prank you set up on the stairs."

"What! How do you know about that?!" Ichthys suddenly panics.

Teorus steps in. "Take it easy, Hue. Let's talk this over reasonably…"

"Teo." Huedhaut looks over to the other quivering god. "What do you think your goddess friends would think if they found out you tried to have your way with a human?"

Teorus' eyes widen. "What?!"

I can't stop myself from smiling, even when my hand covers over my mouth.

"Do the two of you have anything you'd like to say?" Huedhaut asks, as if challenging them.

"W-we're sorry!" The two gods cry in synch.

I let a giggle escape me as I feel justice has been served, as I watch the two perverted gods, go down in defeat.

Both Ichthys and Teorus bow their heads without grumbling or complaining.

I put my hands on my hips, as I stand next to Huedhaut confidently. "Wow, you can be quite convincing when you want to be, Huedhaut…."

Huedhaut sighs. "...You're awfully carefree."

"Huh? Was that wrong of me to say?" I confusingly question.

He chuckles. "However, you squandered you chance to escape and, instead, got yourself immediately captured."

"Whoa, whoa! I was literally turning the doorknob and stepping through the door when theses two, numb nuts, grabbed me from behind!" I flail my arms around in distress, explaining my side of the story.

"Yet… you stand before me, smiling from ear to ear. It must be nice to have a memory of a goldfish I could only dream of being so blessed."

"You're not even listening to me…." I find myself startled when I see him smiling like that. "And not to mention, uh, harsh!" I snap back, realizing the mockery behind in his words and tone.

 _Craaaaaap, now he's attacking me!_

"You don't have to beat her up so much. Girls are never going to like you if you treat them like that.

Huedhaut raises his hand, prepared to snap. "…Ichthys."

"Okay, okay!" Ichthys cowards behind Teorus.

"But more importantly, I was charged with the task of disposing of this goldfish. I'd like to hurry and finish with that if you'll allow me to do so." Huedhaut faces me.

I can see my own reflection clearly through his blue eyes. Looking at me like he wants me to stop him, but I don't.

"Oh-ho, what's going on here?" An intimidating voice chimes in to the conversation.

We all jump at the voice, turning to see Leon hanging out in the doorway, with a arrogant smirk spread across his face.

 _Oh no…not another god. And_ him _of all of them!_

"I sensed divine power and came to investigate." Leon speaks calmly, as he walks.

He walks further into the room until he's joined our little circle, his honey brown eyes dauntingly fastened onto Huedhaut.

I gulp, and watch the intense scene unfold while I stand on the sidelines, while the person who saved me is being berated.

"…We're on the same boat, Leon." A self-deprecating laugh escapes Huedhaut's lips.

"Huedhaut…" Leon sternly calls his name.

Huedhaut looks at Leon in surprise.

"I'll go call the others." Teorus says.

Huedhaut casts his eyes down to the floor.

I look at him worriedly. "Huedhaut?"

Staring at his face, I come to notice the same torn, painful expression I 've seen before. Knowing fully well there is something he's holding on to that makes him have that sadness in his eyes.

"Circumstances have changed. I may not be able to let you go home anymore." His expression quickly changes, returning to a calm, straight-to-the-point demeanor.

"W-wait, what?" I stammer, at the unexpected word.

"Come with me. I haven't killed you yet, have I?"

"Yeah, it's that ' _yet_ ' part that I'm worried about…" I grumpily point out.

We all return to the living room, as I drag my feet, reluctantly, and not having much of a choice otherwise.

"Huedhaut, why is the goldfish you were supposed to dispose still here?" Leon asks, holding a creepy smile to his face.

I sigh. "Trust me, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to…"

I'm ignored as Leon and Huedhaut go back and forth.

"It became clear that disposing of her was not the best plan. That's all." Huedhaut lightly pulls me close and snaps his fingers.

The next second, a glass bottle appears in his hand.

"Oh!" Teorus excitedly eyes the bottle. "That's the alcohol Hue distills in the heavens! Where did that come from?"

"What do you mean 'where'? Isn't it obvious?"

"His powers as a god, the powers we all once had." Dui steps in.

Huedhaut nods. "Yes, if I may remind you all, we can still use our powers when we touch her. If I snap my fingers without touching her…nothing happens." He demonstrates. "She might not know how to erase our sins, but I guess she is still holds some value to us."

"As a reincarnated goddess, she is quite a rare creature." Dui says, his eyes examining me.

"OH, that's right…. I guess it creates a glitch in the way our marks suppress our powers." Teorus smiles, as he connects the dots.

"Hmm, should of known coming from the woman with stars in her eyes." Leon eyes narrow, as he intensely stares at me. "You've piqued my interest."

I shift uncomfortably where I stand, avoiding his gaze.

"Let's cancel her disposal. You are to stay with us and make yourself useful." Leon declares.

"Stay with you?" I say, pointing to each god. "Hm…no, no." I back up, waving my hands in front of my face while nervously laughing.

"I guess that could work." Scorpio agrees with a gruff tone.

Dui shakes his head. "We can't just lock her up in the mansion, though. That's no fair."

I frantically shake my head up and down. "Y-yeah, what he said. I may be just some 'lowly goldfish' to you gods, but I have a job, friends, a home that if you don't let me go—"

Leon cuts me off. "If we assign someone to act as your chaperon, we could basically do what you want."

I groan. "Seriously?"

"Hue." Leon calls.

"Can I help you?" Huedhaut responds robotically.

"An oddball, former goddess reborn as a human. Who do you think would make a appropriate chaperon for someone like that?" Leon asks, as if challenging him.

"W-what?" I look between the two gods, utterly confused.

"…Well, aren't you thoughtful." Hue sighs.

"Of course. I _am_ the minister of the Department of Wishes, after all." Leon chuckles.

 _Gods…Minister…Department of Wishes….?_

 _What the hell is going on?!_

The utter absurdity I'm witnessing before my eyes is something out of a movie or TV show.

Huedhaut casts his eyes to the side as he ponders. "It's especially thoughtful how you understand I'm being sarcastic but play right along anyway."

That's when Huedhaut glances at me and sighs.

"Very well." He speaks calmly to the others. "I will be in charge of watching her."

"Geez. No one's forcing you." I murmur.

"Yeah, what's your deal, Hue? You should just let me do it if you don't want to." Ichthys says.

"Let's do our best to make this a positive experience for everybody, Abbey." Teorus happily cheers.

"You two, stay away from me." I firmly tell them, with a glare.

Ichthys and Teorus shrink back.

"We said we were sorry…" Ichthys murmurs.

"Yeah…" Teorus pouts.

I sigh. "Whatever."

I run my hand through my hair and think to myself.

 _How did I get myself into this mess?_

 _How exactly am I suppose to make whatever 'this' is into a positive experience?!_

And so, with almost no regard for my own wishes my near future is decided for me.

I'm escorted back to the large door in the entrance hall of the gods' mansion. And after visualizing my apartment and opening the door, I find myself back in my own apartment in no time.

"Ooookay, this is freaky." I vigilantly walk through, checking around the doorframe as I do so. "I can't say I don't mind it though. Could you imagine if this is all that people needed to get to wherever they wanted?" I chuckle at the thought.

"Uh huh…" Huedhaut sighs.

I take note of his tiresome response, as I look over my shoulder to see Huedhaut walking behind me, his eyes averted to the floor.

 _If he didn't want to be my chaperon, then why volunteer?!_ I roll my eyes, at the thought. _It makes me feel I'm nothing more than a chore, an annoyance to him._

Trudging my tired body further into my apartment, I collapse face first onto my couch. Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, the stress and adrenaline from what I just went through hit me all at once. My body begins to slightly tremble, noticing it starting at my hands as I lift them to my face.

"You're always shaking." Huedhaut comments, noticing my shaking limbs.

"I do not. I'm just tired, or something…" I murmur.

I sit up properly, and sigh. Opening my eyes, I notice Huedhaut, who was standing in the entry way of my apartment is now siting beside me.

"Oh!" I gasp.

His long, masculine fingers reach out towards me. The second his hand touches mine, my heart leaps.

I stare at our hands and feel at peace with his cool touch that his skin gives off, but mysteriously it also has a sort of warmth to it. Comforted by his gesture, the next thing I know I gently squeeze his hand.

"Why did you squeeze my hand back?" He asks, looking rather surprised.

"Uh…I…don't know…?" I question even myself. "S-sorry…I guess it was just a reflex?"

"So, if someone holds your hand, you squeeze their hand back, no matter who they are? Good to know."

"Well, er…no…" I nervously fumble my words.

I hear him snap his fingers, and the and that had been touching mine abruptly pulls away.

"Huh?" I lift my gaze that had been staring at my hand as I smeel a sweet scenet of chocolate in the air.

"Here you go." Huedhaut holds a hefty mug of hot cocoa, offering it to me with a small smile.

"Oh, so you snapped your fingers just now, to make this…" I point to the steaming beverage.

"I didn't make any snacks to go with it. My powers aren't exactly meant to be used this way."

"Oh…well thank you, anyways" I bow my head as I carefully take the mug in my hands.

 _I seriously don't get this guy…_

 _One moment he's all annoyed._

 _Then he's rude and sarcastic…_

 _But then the next he turns around and does sweet things for me…like this._

I think this as I sip the sweet flavour of the drink.

"I should get back to the mansion." Huedhaut says as he rises from his seat. "I wish it weren't, but I'll be watching over you, starting tomorrow."

"O-oh, um, about that…" I raise my hand to stop him, as I set the mug on my coffee table.

He looks down at me where he stands. "Don't worry. I don't intend on following you around 24 hours a day. I'll summon you when I want to use my powers, but that's about it."

I nod my head, as I awkwardly give him a thumb up. "Okay, great."

I then sigh with relief. _Whew… and here I was worried these gods were going to be popping up at my apartment whenever they please._

"Oh!" I blurt out.

"Another question?"

I stand up and take a step closer to him. "I just want to say thanks for…everything."

Huedhaut looks at me for a moment, his face expressionless. "…I didn't do what I did for a thank you. Well then, I'll show myself out."

"Eh…" I stand there flabbergasted by his response.

I watch him leave in an instant, and I'm left all alone in my apartment.

"What the hell, dude?!" I shout, taking one of my couch pillows and throwing it at the door. "Rude much?!" I groan, frustratedly scratching my hands through my hair, "I don't get this guy!"

I decide to take a very, _very_ long shower that night to calm my nerves after today, and go straight to bed…

 _I'm alone, and cold. All I can do is cry and beg. But soon enough I become numb to pain._

 _Surrounded by mysterious cloaked figures who have ripped me from my once happy life._

 _I find myself in a dark room, with the only source of light from those holding candles as they flicker orange and yellow flames._

 _My eyes are sore from sobbing, my cheeks are stained with my tears and my voice is hoarse from screaming._

 _For some reason, I still find it in me to try and be free from the shackles that have me chained on the stone table. I know that I only need to accept what comes next, as there is no chance to escape._

 _A confident figure, who stands out from the rest, the leader, walks slowly towards me. His footsteps echo with each step he takes, until he is by my side. Showing a sickening kind smile, that only makes the tears swell up again. He brings a branding iron close to my face as it glows a bright yellow, feeling it's heat radiate off of it._

 _All I can do next is shut my eyes._

 _However, as I close my eyes to only see darkness, in the distance I see something glowing. I bring myself to move closer to it and everything before me changes and for some reason its familiar one._

 _Pure and sparkling with beauty, and clear enough to see straight to the bottom. I gaze aimlessly at the large mystical fountain with clean water before my eyes. The water is calm and emanates a blue magical glow. But instead of seeing my own reflection along it's surface, there is something much more beautiful than the pool itself._

 _Another person's wish. A wish that was strong enough to reach the heavens…_

 _Just by looking at the simple act is enough to put a genuine smile on my face._

 _"_ _Granting the wishes of the children of man again?"_

 _My line of sight ever so slowly shifts in reaction to the deep, calm voice._

 _It's then I realize I'm no longer in control of the body I'm in. Aware that I'm in a dream._

 _But the man I'm talking to…_

 _My eyes fall upon wavy hair that is the color of the night sky as it sways in the breeze. However, I can't see the man's face._

 _"_ _You should grant wishes in moderation. You push yourself too hard sometimes." He sighs. "Honestly… You're just too reckless. I can't take my eyes off you for a second. It's as if you actually enjoy making me worry."_

 _Suddenly, I feel lips touch my skin, and my heart races._

 _Pleased with the sensation, I find myself reaching out, my hands caressing up his neck, to his face, running my fingers through his night-colored hair._

 _"…_ _Just you. You're the only one I want to be touched by." The man smiles as he feels my flirtatiously touching his hair._

 _Gazing back to the pool's water, I see our two forms reflected as we happily snuggle up close…_

I annoying ringing sound can be heard beside me and my eyes fly open as I sit up, startled, feeling my heart racing a mile a minute. Sweat has formed along my hairline and down my back.

Looking over, I notice my phone's alarm going off. Quickly turning it off and checking the time, I lay back down as I take a moment to catch my breath before getting ready for work.

* * *

I yawn as I begin work, opening and prepping the restaurant, just a few minutes before it opens for business.

 _What was that dream?_

 _It felt so real…which explains why it feels like I got no sleep…_

 _But… I wonder who that man was…night-colored hair…a man with dark…blue…hair…_

I'm lost in thought, properly placing utensils on each table, as I when I someone surprises me by playfully tickling their hand up my back.

"Abbey!" She giggles.

"H-Hannah!" I squeak, as goosebumps from the tickling sensation crawls along the skin on my arms.

"I-I can explain. You see what happen was, I, uh…" I frantically try to explain myself as to what happen last night.

Hannah tilts her head to the side, looking at me rather confused. "What are you talking about? Anyway, I was surprised when you vanished yesterday."

"What?"

She takes my hands and smiles at me brightly. "You know, that tall handsome man came to pick you up and you just left with him."

"Again…what?"

"Oh, it's fine, you're not in trouble. My goodness, I think we were all sort of shocked to see such a sight, but I'm so happy for you!" Hannah embraces me, smothering me in her chest.

 _Did she and everyone else forget what happened yesterday?_

 _Or…perhaps their memories were altered?_

"Mmph!" I struggle to escape her affection hug.

She releases me, but her hands are still placed on my shoulders. "So, is he your boyfriend? He looks so smart, and sophisticated, not mention how tall he is…" Hannah bubbly goes on and on.

"You mean, Huedhaut?" I respond.

"So that's his name?" My boss, Jack, emerges from the kitchen doors, tying his apron around his waist. "The one with the dark hair?"

Hannah rests her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's more of a dark blue than a black."

When Hannah says 'dark blue' I think of the man from my dream.

Hannah gasps. "Oh! You're blushing!"

"I-I am not!" I quickly turn away.

Hannah giggles and comes around the other side to stop me from leaving. "Does that mean I guessed correctly?"

"Jaaack, control your wife, would ya?" I whine.

Jack chuckles, backing up with his hands raised beside him.

"Ugh…" I groan and turn my attention back to Hannah. "It's nothing, you just happen to remind me of a dream I had last night." I shrug as I manage to move pass her.

"Huh? You mean you had a dream about that guy?" Hannah grows more excited the more we discuss Huedhaut. "It must be a sign!"

"A sign?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You know, like your destiny!" Her eyes sparkle with delight at the thought.

The man I had dreamt about with the gently, calm voice and then Huedhaut begin to overlap in my mind.

I quickly shake my head as I start to actually feel my cheeks flush. _No way in hell it's that guy! It's impossible!_

"Oh, a new love is in bloom." Hannah awes in delight. "I bet you two want to do sooo much together! Like…go on a trip together!" Hannah then pauses for a moment and mumbles her thoughts out loud. "There is that employee retreat we planned for everyone at the restaurant…"

I roll my eyes at her squealing. "Hannah, he's not my boyfriend."

Jack laughs, draping an arm around his giddy wife. "Don't be so secretive, it's all right. Anyways, let's open the doors and get to work, shall we?"

"If it will stop this entire conversation, then don't mind if I do." I gladly say.

As I unlock the doors and flip the sign from 'closed' to 'open' I think to myself.

 _There is no way he could ever be my boyfriend. He's supposedly my chaperon, and he's not even freakin' human!_

I stand in the entry way, looking over the lamented paper that shows the dining area of the restaurant that rests on podium, hearing the rest of my co-workers arrive, entering from the backdoor. I watch as my boss and his wife go to greet them all, as I stay out front.

Then my thoughts turn to Huedhaut, saying what I think out loud. "Hm… I wonder what he's up to right now…"

Even though he is to act as my chaperon, but stated he wasn't going to watch me 24/7, I wait patiently for when he decides to call me. I'm left curious and anxious for the rest of my work shift.

 **A Few Days Later…**

I arrive home after another a morning shift at work, wanting nothing more than to relax for the rest of the day.

"Lady Abbey!" I familiar face a young girl smiles brightly at me.

"Hello." Another familiar face of a boy nervously waves.

"Altair, Vega?!" I'm startled to see the two children standing in the center of my apartment. "W-where did you come from? How did you get in here?" I ask.

Vega giggles. "Sorry to surprise you."

"But we have a job for you." Altair says. "Word reaches the heavens that the gods can use their powers with your help…"

"The gods in the heavens decided to have the gods on earth work." Vega cheerfully says.

"Wait, wait." I raise my hand to stop them. "They…I mean the gods, have jobs?"

I place my bag down on the counter, walking around the two kids as I untie my hair from tightly bound ponytail.

The two kids follow behind me.

"The gods that I serve in the Department of Wishes, grant human wishes. That's their job." Vega smiles proudly.

Altair nervously fidgets as he explains. "Gods in the Department of Punishments punish people who do bad things. I know it sounds a little scary…"

"Department of Wishes…and Department of Punishments…" I repeat, before being clarified I heard correctly. "Regardless, you want the gods to work, and in order to do so they need to use their powers which I why you're here…to get me."

Vega nods. "Exactly! I knew we could count on you to understand!"

"What a relief. You'll come with us, right?" Altair smiles happily.

I find myself smiling back at the two kids, finding it hard to say 'no' to them.

"All right, I go with you. Just let me get changed first, okay?" I simply ask the kids as I head into my bedroom.

Just as the last few days have been peaceful, I was beginning to think that none of it really happened and it was _really_ all just a dream…or nightmare.

"And just when I thought they were going to let me go, I guess it's not going to be so easy…" I sigh.

I switch out of my uniform and into my usual casual clothing and meet with the two kids who wait for me patiently in my living room.

"Oh yes, and just to be clear…" Vega begins to say.

"Hm?" I look at her.

"You're not being summoned by all six gods, just Huedhaut. You'll be helping him with a job today."

"Huedhaut? Really?" I say, my voice sounding much more surprised than I wanted it too.

I grab my bag off the counter and just as I'm about to dig for my truck keys, Vega and Altair grab me by the hands, and I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to me next.


	55. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 3

"Lord Hue!" Vega calls.

"We're here with work requests!" Altair follows up.

Huedhaut sits casually on the couch in the living room, looking up from a book to spot the two child gods. "Great. Thank you..." He pauses. "...So, why does the goldfish look so stunned?"

"I...I just..." I speak slow, pointing behind me from the doorway of which I came, with my expression never altering.

I stand in the living room, in the house of the gods, looking bewildered. I was fully aware of the fact that the front door to this place can magically connect to wherever the person opening it wishes...

"I didn't actually expect to end up here when opening _my_ apartment door, is all." I say.

Vega giggles. "Your front door wouldn't normally do this, but we connected it to the front door of this mansion."

Altair cocks his head to the side. "Wasn't all that explained to you."

"Nope..." I grumble, looking at the only culprit in the room.

"I see. It must have slipped my mind." Huedhaut shrugs.

 _Aaaannd he doesn't even care..._ I sigh to myself.

"I can't believe they made you come down here first thing in the morning..." Huedhaut sighs. "The powers-that-be in the heavens are clearly still treating the messengers poorly."

Vega smiles brightly. "That's just how much everyone relies on you, Lord Hue."

I crouch down beside Vega, whispering in her ear. "Is Huedhaut really good at his job...?"

She nods. "OF course! Everyone knows him as the wisest man in the heavens!"

My head snaps up to look at Huedhaut, utterly baffled. "T-th-the wisest man in the heavens?!"

"He's so smart and level-headed, he even stands out in the elite Department of Wishes. He's an amazing god!"

I watch as Vega's cheeks flush with pride, as she speaks enthusiastically.

"That was definitely the impression I got. You really are intelligent, huh?" I cross my arms as I crookedly smile at Huedhaut.

"Unlike humans, we don't die. Having more time means building up more knowledge." He simply explains.

"Lord Hue would never brag about his wealth of knowledge. His modesty is really admirable! Don't you agree, Lady Abbey?"

"W-wait, what? You're seriously asking me that?" I stammer.

Vega giggles. "Oh, you're blushing..."

"No, I'm not!" I quickly reply.

"That's enough of that, Vega. It's nothing to bother Abbey with." Huedhaut rises from his seat and walks over to us.

"Whew..." I sigh with relief. "Thanks..."

"It was nothing. Being liked by you isn't of very much use to me anyway. All I did was ask Vega to stop pressing you."

"You talk to much for a smart guy..." I grumble.

 _Smart, wise, level-headed...and a major jerk!_

"Good luck with work. Although, I know I don't have to worry with you, Lord Hue!" Vega says.

"Before I start, why don't you and Altair come with me? I'll make us some tea." Huedhaut offers.

"Wow!" Altair perks up. "This is great! Lord Hue makes the best tea!"

"Really?" I ask, curiously.

Altair nods. "Yes, he's very good with water, so the tea and alcohol he makes are delicious."

 _Good with water, huh?_

My mind begins to connect the dots.

 _One of the zodiac gods...he might be the god of Pisces...?_

 _No wait if I recall from childhood, my dad told me that it was Aquarius that was the water-bearer for the gods and would serve them alcohol._

I pull away from my thoughts and clue back into the conversation that's going on before me.

"I see how it is, Altair. Are you trying to say Lord Hue's tea tastes better than mine?" Vega pouts.

"Oh! N-no... That's not what I meant..." Altair nervously panics.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to insult your tea, Vega." Huedhaut chuckles. "No one could ever outshine you in Altair's eyes."

"L-lord Hue..." Both child gods look stunned at Huedhaut's words.

I giggle at the sight of the two little gods. _How cute...they like each other..._

I watch as Huedhaut teases the two gods, and I come to notice that he's been smiling a lot more than usual.

Huedhaut then turns his attention to me, his eyes locking with mine.

I jump at the realization, that I've been staring at his face almost the entire time.

"I see you enjoy staring at people's faces for socially inappropriate lengths of time. How lovely."

"N-no, you got it all wrong! You just happen to be in my line of sight all the time...w-wait, no that doesn't make it sound any better...uh..." I awkwardly try to explain myself, but it only puts me in a bigger grave.

 _Why is it he's so cold a sarcastic when it comes to me?!_

I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated, and for that split second that I blink the room begins to spin, and I suddenly become weak in the knees. They give out beneath me, right as my vision blurs. However, I catch a clear view of Huedhaut wrapping his cool hands around me, holding my steady in his embrace.

"Lady Abbey!" Altair and Vega call out.

Even though the two little gods are beside me, the weird sensation that has come over me make they're voices sound so far away.

"I... I'm...just..." I heavily breath as I slur my words.

I close my eyes and take long deep breaths.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened...I just happen to have gotten dizzy for a moment there..." I manage to say.

Vega worriedly looks at me. "I'm glad Lord Hue caught you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think—"

"Of course, she's not okay. Her face is terribly pale." Huedhaut peers at me face, looking concerned.

"H-hey..." I quietly murmur.

Strands of my hair are swept off my face and something touches my exposed forehead. I find myself sinking deep into Huedhaut's deep indigo eyes, as he's pressed in close to my face.

"It's...nothing. I didn't get enough sleep!" I say, feeling my face become extremely warm. "Really, it's not like I'm sick or something..."

I try to stand up on my own but the random sensation lingers and I can feel it ready to come back at any moment. And Huedhaut has me securely locked in his grip, not allowing me to escape so easily.

"True. You don't appear to be ill..." Huedhaut carefully examines me as he speaks. "But you're in no condition to be doing this kind of thing right now, either."

"What do you mean?" I speak quietly ask.

"Vega, Altair, I'm sorry, but we'll have to have tea another time." Huedhaut tells them, then turns back to back. "We're going out, hungry goldfish."

"Excuse me?!" I shout. "Where are we going?!... Hey!"

Unsure of Huedhaut's words, the next thing I know I'm with Huedhaut at a department store in the mall. He quickly goes to clothes rack to clothes rack, choosing men's clothes and changing into them.

I stand waiting, awkwardly, until he steps out of the change room, wearing normal human clothes, that suit him way to well.

"Do these clothes look good on me?" He asks.

I blink a few times as I process his words and the sight before me. "U-uh...yeah, I mean they look great on you."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments. As long as I don't stand out, any clothes are fine. My normal clothes were a bit to conspicuous."

I roll my eyes., hiding my embarrassment. "Don't go thinking I was actually giving you a compliment. I was just answering your question...And most people would have just said thank you."

I look over at him once again, examining him from head to toe in his new clothes. Even in those new threads his godly aura still stands out. So much that a lot of people are checking him out, but Huedhaut doesn't seem to notice.

"Alright then, I'm ready now. Let's go." Huedhaut says, as he starts walking off.

"And go where exactly?" I skeptically ask.

Huedhaut quickly looks back at me with a grin before continuing to walk off.

"H-hey!"

I catch up to him, trying to match the pace of his long slender legs as I follow him to our next destination.

"What the..." I look around at the light-hearted atmosphere of the diner.

Noticing the pale pink walls with white and pink cushioned chairs and tables. The smell of freshly baked pastries waft through the kitchen. There's happy voices of customers, most being women, murmuring to each others company as they munch on their food.

Huedhaut walks up to the hostess waiting at the podium, pass a line up of people waiting to be seated.

"W-wait, Huedhaut..." I nervously call for him.

"Excuse me, we have a reservation." Huedhaut smiles at the hostess.

"Huh?!" I find myself flabbergasted.

After Huedhaut explains to the hostess, she kindly takes us to our seats. We sit in the back corner of the restaurant in a booth with a window view of the outside.

I awkwardly sit there, looking around.

"Please," Huedhaut pushes one of the menus towards me. "Eat something. You didn't have breakfast this morning, correct?"

My eyes slightly widen, as I'm taken aback. "Uh...yeah. W-wait, how did you know that?"

"Call me psychic, but I had a vision of a future in which you faint from hunger." Huedhaut grins.

"You're screwing with me right now, aren't you?" I ask, with a grumble.

"You don't believe me?" He looks almost hurt.

"Er...n-no..." I shyly say, tucking strand of my hair behind me ear. "But...sorry to put you out like this."

I take the menu and prop it up to hide my face. As I read through the options, I catch a glimpse from over the menu to see Huedhaut looking at me.

"Um, aren't you going to eat anything?" I ask.

"I'm fine." He replies simply.

 _I feel kinda weird that I'm the only one ordering..._

 _Maybe he doesn't like sweet things, but then why would he bring me here?_

The waitress comes by and places a tea set on the table, and takes my order of delicious pancakes. A few minutes pass as Huedhaut and I sit in silence, sipping tea, the waitress returns with a stack of freshly baked pancakes.

"Mmm...they smell so good." I sigh happily, as I dig in, taking in a fork full of pancakes in my mouth. "And there's so light and airy. I got to know the recipe." I continue on about the mouth-watering fluffy pancakes, covered in fruit and whipped cream. "It's like heaven in my mouth..."

Huedhaut watches me as I shove fork full after fork full of pancakes in my mouth, and I feel myself blush.

I swallow and look away. "Sorry...I don't mean to get overly excited. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was."

His expression never changes and doesn't respond.

 _"Gee, do you wanna look a bit content?"_

 _That's what I want to say to him, but..._

 _He was considerate when he realized I was hungry._

 _I guess there's more to him than meets the eye._

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear Huedhaut chuckle across from me.

"Is that the new trend in the human world?" Huedhaut asks.

I tilt my head. "What?"

"Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" His eyes narrow.

I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen as a mirror. "Oh my god!"

My reflection reveals that I have a smear of whipped cream on the corner of my mouth, and I feel my cheeks burn.

A corner of Huedhaut's mouth curls up ever so slightly as e observes my panicked reaction.

After that embarrassing ordeal, and we finish up at the diner, we head out. We walk around the city until we come to a forestry area. In the distance bells can be heard.

"So, what now?" I ask, breaking the silence between Huedhaut and I.

"Well I suppose we can get to work." He says.

"And what exactly are we going to be doing?" I throw my hood up over my head and shove my hands in my pockets. "I know that, as a member of the Department of Wishes, your job is to grant wishes...that part is obvious. But, what kind of wishes?"

Huedhaut remains silent the entire time I blab on and on, trying to fill the silence with questions.

 _I'd usually be okay with silence, but I don't know much about this god so it makes things awkward..._

I slowly take a peek up at his face, his blue hair being combed by the soft breeze of a summers day. And where the suns light hits him defines his handsome features and his blue eyes glimmer.

Huedhaut continues to walk, not paying much attention to me, as if he's looking for something.

"Alright, I'll just talk to myself then." I sarcastically spout.

I hear the church bells again, this time much louder, and I spot a beautiful old-Victorian church in a clearing through the trees. A bunch of people are gathered in fancy clothing as a bride and groom can be seen walking out the doors of the church.

"Oh...a wedding." I say quietly, admiring the sight.

"You're more useful than I thought." Huedhaut finally says,

"What do you mean...?"

While I ask, I follows Huedhaut's line of sight that, noticing he has his eyes locked on the bride and groom I saw before. Still unsure of what he means I look closely at the happily married couple. The bride in her white ball gown, is restrained in a wheel chair.

"Give me your hand." Huedhaut says, extending his own towards me.

"Alright." I shrug and place my hand in his.

Fully aware that the only way for him to use his powers is to touch me, I find myself very curious as to what he'll do next.

The guests attending the wedding throw rice in the air as the gleeful couple passes them.

Huedhaut watches them intently at the scene and snaps his fingers.

Then...

I watch as the scene unfold, as the bride begins to shakily stand up from her wheelchair.

My eyes widen. "Y-you...you did that just now, didn't you?"

"You'll break my concentration. Please don't talk to me." Huedhaut snaps.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry?" I say with an attitude.

I watch as the groom cries, witnessing his bride stand before him. Taking each other in their arms, smiling ear to ear at each other.

"That's wonderful. You're wonderful, Huedhaut." I say, showing him a small smile. "The fact that your job entitles you to do something this incredible."

Huedhaut remains silent as he averts his gaze form me and towards the couple.

 _I never believed that something like this could ever happen...that miracles and wishes were real..._ I sigh quietly as I continue to watch as well.

When the now standing bride and her groom kiss, the guests cheer even louder. The guests are overwhelmed and are moved by the miracle they just witnessed.

As I look at Huedhaut again, I notice his expression is rather more serious than I've seen it. But its not until I continue to watch that I realize why.

As the bride tosses her bouquet into the crowd of women, she collapses into her new husband's arms.

I gasp, flinching at the sight. "Oh..."

"The groom was the one who made the wish." Huedhaut finally says.

"The groom did?"

"His wish was 'Please, allow us to at least have a happy wedding'."

"Well, they do seem like they're more than happy enough right now."

There's a long pause before Huedhaut speaks again. "...That bride is terminally ill."

I snap my head up to look at him "What?"

Then my eyes turn back to the beautiful bride in her wheelchair. From Huedhaut's words I understand that it was no leg injury that made her restrained to the wheelchair, but that fact that she's so ill she doesn't have the strength the stand.

"Of all the many wishes humans make, only the very strongest ones reach the heavens. The grooms wish was one of those few."

His words send a pang in my heart, so much it aches. As my emotions become conflicted between anger and distress. _Were mine not strong enough all those years ago?..._

I lower my head, staring at the ground. Trying not to let what I feel show on my face. "T-then what about saving the bride's life?"

Huedhaut sighs. "Gods are prohibited from interfering in matters of life and death."

My body begins to tremble, not sure if its from the shock, the hatred or the sorrow...maybe all of the above. I feel tears sting the rim of my eyelids. I look away from Huedhaut.

"Honestly, I don't think wishes like this one should be granted." Huedhaut says bluntly.

For a moment I agree with him, but then hearing the crowd of people cheer, and the newly weds kissing and holding each other like they're the only ones in the world, make me think differently.

"But... even though there isn't a lot of time left for them, and if they're happy..."

"Today's wedding will be a beautiful memory for the both of them." Huedhaut says.

I turn to face Huedhaut to see a simple smile on his face and surprised at the fact he finished what I was going to say.

"And when the groom is left to live alone, I'm sure he'll continue to hold it dear." Huedhaut's expression changes, back to his distance cold look in his eyes,

"Huedhaut?" I call for him.

"The more beautiful the memories, the more those left behind in this world to suffer." Huedhaut turns to face me. "Do you still think what I did just now was beautiful."

I remain silent, searching deep into his eyes to find whatever it is that's truly bother him, a pain he's holding onto.

He sighs, as if feeling guilt for what he said. "I'm not...trying to make you feel bad or anything."

"Its okay..." I mumble under my breath.

"Let's go home. The job is over." He says.

Unsure of his words from before, and the sorrowful look in his eyes, I notice that our hands are still locked.

Huedhaut also notices. "The wish has already been granted. Please let go of my hand."

I slowly shake my head. "Hang on... please, I understand where you're coming from. You act as if there's more to it. Is there?"

"...Have you ever experienced the death of someone important to you?"

I flinch at his question, biting my bottom lip. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. I don't know what I was thinking, asking that."

Conflicted with this whole conversation, I fall silent.

Huedhaut looks at me, and slips his hand away from mine.

"There is no love without loss. In the end, all love requires someone to be sacrificed." The sadness in his eyes grow as he speaks.

I feel frustrated as I don't know what to say to him. Afraid my words will come out like a jumbled mess and be taken the wrong away, or to let something accidently slip that I want no one to know about.

We return to the mansion, nor either me and Huedhaut had said anything for the rest of the time. Thinking over my first experience helping a god with a job has me left with a bitter taste in my mouth.

 _And here I thought that wish-granting was all sunshine and rainbows, but that's just how we humans make it out to be..._

I'm lost in thought when I hear a cheerful voice call out.

"Oh, Hue, you're back. Hi, Abbey." Teorus gives us a friendly smile.

"Hey, Teorus." I wave to him. "Don't mind me here."

He chuckles. "Oh, don't be silly. You're always welcome anytime."

"Thanks." I bow my head.

"Hue, what's wrong? You look pale." Teorus worriedly says.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm going to go ahead back to my room and get some rest." Huedhaut says, placing a hand to the side of his face. "Teo, can you make sure she gets back to her apartment?"

"I'll see to that." Leon suddenly appears.

I jump back. "Leon."

Teorus, still looking worried, nods to Huedhaut. "I don't know what's going on, but you should hurry up and get some rest, Hue." Then Teorus throws a dazzling smile Leon's way. "I'll leave goldie to you, Leon."

Huedhaut makes an expressionless face over to Leon.

"Do you have a problem with me taking care of her?" Leon challenges, then chuckles with an arrogant smile. "Hurry and go. You look like you're about to pass out."

Huedhaut sighs. "Fine. Thank you, Leon."

Huedhaut leaves the room without another word or without looking at me.

I'm left alone with Leon, feeling his intimidation radiate off of him to the point where I'm having to scoot away from him.

"Uh, I'm more than capable of going back to my apartment on my own, no need for an escort." I say, throwing up my hands.

Leon grins. "I told Hue I'd take care of you, so I will. Do _you_ have a problem with that?"

"Ehh...well..." I murmur.

"Went on a little date under the guise of 'work' huh? You're one brazen goldfish."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've got a lot of nerve to talk about to me." Leon moves closer, looking down at me while he speaks.

I back up and quickly change the subject. "Uh, is Huedhaut okay? He didn't look so good after we finished the job."

"...That happens with him." Leon bluntly says.

"Really?"

"You have stars in your eyes. That proves you were once a goddess."

I nod. "Yeah, I know that. You've all made it pretty clear."

"Hue and I have them too. The exact configuration of the stars is unique to each god. But all gods have them." Leon explains. "You see, the stars in our eyes are the source of our divine power."

"Whoa, seriously?" I say with bewilderment. "The powers you gods possess...come from the stars in your eyes..."

"Hue, however is a special case."

"Huedhaut? How?"

"There was an incident. He doesn't have stars in his left eye."

"Wait, what?" I shocked to hear.

Even though I was just lectured about gods, the stars in their eyes and there powers, I genuinely feel surprised to hear that information about Huedhaut.

Leon continues. "As a result, he gets tired much more quickly than the rest of us. And he' especially sensitive to the impurities on earth."

"Oh..." I feel my shoulders slump as I fee guilt rise in the pit of my stomach. "He should have said something."

"Gods don't just go around talking about their weaknesses, especially not to humans like you." Leon ignorantly taunts.

I glare at Leon.

"If you had exhausted Hue and he had died, you would be guilty of a very serious sin, killing a god." Leon's smile grows wide, giving off a rather evil vibe.

"What?" I gasp.

 _I can't responsible for someone else's death...not again..._

 _Isn't the sin I carry to this day bad enough..._

I run my hands through my hair, as I feel strain on my muscles as I tense up thinking about it all.

The panic shown on my face from my thoughts is enough to make Leon laugh in amusement.

"...Hahaha, how entertaining. A lowly goldfish like you would become infamous."

However, I swallow my distress and look Leon in the eyes. "I'm going to go check on Huedhaut. If that's okay with you..." I declare rather than asking. "...Then I go home afterwards, okay?"

I begin to walk away, and just as I'm about to open the doors, I pause and look back at Leon.

He waves me off. "Do as you wish."

I leave the room, closing the door behind me.

After that conversation with Leon and hearing the words he said repeat over in my mind not only being distress and slight fear, but it makes me even more concerned for Huedhaut. The god, for unknown reasons that I know, has stars only in one eye.

Countlessly walking up and down various of corridors, to the point where I've been walking in circles. I finally find Huedhaut's room. I nervously stand outside the door, and gently knock.

"Huedhaut, um, sorry to bother you... I was kind of worried, so I came to check up on you."

I await a response from the other side, but there is no answer.

 _Maybe he's asleep?_

I then notice the door is slightly ajar. Anyone could of looked passed that detail, so I take this as a sign to walk in.

"Pardon me, for intruding..." I whisper. "...Huedhaut? Whoa..."

I'm in awe as I slowly walk into the room. And immediately I get a chill from the icy impression of the room. From the walls to the tile flooring looks like ice. Tiles so crystal clear I can see my reflection. Bookshelves circle the perimeter the room, it could almost be mistaken for a library. Above me is a domed ceiling with a clear view of the night sky, that I can stare up at for hours if I could. Lastly, a mesmerizing sight of a pool in the center of the room, a bridge splitting it in two leading up to the bed, however the pool highlights the entire room in a soft blue glow.

"Well...it definitely suits Huedhaut." I say, looking all around as I venture further inside his room.

A sudden slash of water catches my attention.

"Huedhaut? Whoa!" I quickly back up from the inground pool in the floor.

Huedhaut, bare chested emerges from the water, combing his slender fingers through his dripping blue hair.

"Why are you here?" Huedhaut asks calmly but his tone holds a certain coldness.

"W-why...are you like that?" I awkwardly ask, feeling my face redden out of embarrassment. "Why are you naked? Where are your clothes? Why can't I look away? I really need to shut up now...and leave." I ramble on, unable to control myself, as I slowly back up.

But its not until he gets out of the pool, revealing his entire self to me. And without saying another word walks up to me, and I suddenly feel frozen in place.

"Are you some sort of peeping tom?" He whispers.

"N-no! Sorry, but the door, it was sort of open, and I came in, but I didn't expect—"

Huedhaut looks down at me.

I clasp my hands together in a prayer like gesture. "P-please believe me! I was not trying to spy on you or anything! I will go home and leave you to your bath or whatever you were doing!"

"Calm down." He says.

I immediately shut up.

 _Just breath...just breath..._

Trying not to look at Huedhaut in his nakedness, my eyes can't help but wander. And I notice his graceful stature. Out of his uniform, its clearer to notice his long limbs and toned torso.

I don't notice until now, but my heart is nearly bursting out of my chest from how hard its been pounding this entire time. Each time a drop of water falls from any part of Huedhaut's body my own heart beats in synch with it.

I cup my hand to the side of my face to forcefully stop my eyes from looking over Huedhaut's body anymore.

"Um, you know, I was just worried, so I came to check up on you...but I can see you're doing just fine, so I'll just show myself out." I nervously chuckle out of embarrassment.

I begin backing up again, quickly spinning on my heel to make my exit.

"Wait, the floor there is wet..." Huedhaut warns.

However, it's too late. My foot comes into contact with the puddle of water on the floor, and I feel my world before my eyes turn upside down.

"Wah!"

Now accepting my fate, I prepare for impact, flinching out of instinct as I await the floor. Although, it never comes. In fact, I'm embraced at my front, feeling Huedhaut's damp bare skin touching me.

"Honestly." He sighs and his breath tickles my ear. "I can't take my eyes off you for a second."

"I-I...um..." I can't find the words, so I end of making weird noises.

"It's as if you actually enjoy making me worry."

 _Wait..._

 _'I can't take my eyes off you for a second'._

 _'It's as if you enjoy making me worry'._

 _I know those words... Their the words from my dream I had..._

I manage to look at Huedhaut, and _really_ look at him.

 _Soft hair the color of night from my dream, much like the dark blue hair I'm seeing right now_

 _It can't be..._

"Huedhaut..." I quietly begin to say. "Have you and I met somewhere before?"

Huedhaut's eye widen.

"Uh...weird, random question to ask a god, isn't it? Just pretend I didn't say anything." I nervously chuckle. "This is going to sounder weirder but what you said...it reminded me of a dream I had, but I'm sure you know how dreams are...I'm probably just imagining things and—"

"What if... you aren't imagining things? What if you're right?" Huedhaut asks, his eyes fixated on me.

"Um...Huedhaut—"

Then the damp hand Icome to realize was still holding on to me, wraps around my waist and pulls mecloser to him. While his other hand reaches up and delicately traces my lips.


	56. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 4

_Okay Abbey... now is the time to get out this situation!_

I scream at myself internally as I feel Huedhaut's well-defined body pressed up against me as he embraces me, not wanting to let go. All while the hand, the one that isn't around my waist is caressing my lips with a featherlike touch.

I hold my breath and don't move. However, it's not that I don't want to move its rather that I can't. His cool touch has me frozen in place, and his deep blue eyes intensely gaze as if he has me under a spell.

 _There's something different about him..._

I come to notice from the way he's speaking, his touch and his stare.

"Aren't you going to pull away?" He says, whispering to me.

I gulp. "Yes..."

But I never do, I remain in place.

Feeling the fingertip touching my lips isn't being the least bit forceful. In fact, the affect of the sensation wants me to pull away from him less and less.

"You feel...warm. Hot, actually." Huedhaut grins, peering closer at my face.

"Am I...?" I quietly chuckle out of nervousness.

Then water droplets force me to blink as they drip from the tips of Huedhaut's hair, wetting my cheeks. The coolness of the water touching my skin makes me realize how warm my body really is.

My heart is beating so fast, like it never has before. I'm scared that it's rapid pounding will have it soon explode.

"Do you know?" Huedhaut asks, suddenly pulling away.

I'm left rather surprised when he releases me abruptly.

"They say dreams are expressions of our subconscious and desires. In other words, if you dreamt about me, you want me." Huedhaut says, arrogantly.

"E-e-excuse me?!" I shriek.

"You don't know your place, goldfish. You can't just go around trying to seduce gods like this."

"Whoooaa, there bud! S-seduce?!" I laugh, trying to hide my embarrassment. "As if!" I cross my arms as I give a huff.

Huedhaut shoots me a devious look, his lips curling into a crescent moon smile.

 _Wait a minute...that look...oh my god..._

"You were teasing me?!" I raise my voice showing my irritation.

 _Give my back my heartbeats and all my embarrassing expressions I wasted on you, jerk!_

"I couldn't just sit back and let you slip and hit your head. You can't afford to lose anymore I.Q points. Thank goodness you're safe." Huedhaut teasingly insults.

"Well, you..." I begin to say as I try to think of a clever comeback.

But I'm defeated as one never comes to mind.

"You were the one spying on a god. I was just trying to take a cold bath."

"Ugh! I wasn't spying!" I angrily say. "And who the hell takes a _cold_ bath you weirdo!"

"Floating in the water relaxes me." He smiles.

Huedhaut turns away, and I happen catch a glimpse from under the towel that's draped around his waist as he walks. A black mark on his leg. Remembering the exact mark Ichthys showed me on his body.

 _His mark of sin..._

"Please, don't hold back. Stare _all_ you like." Huedhaut says, catching my stare.

"Get over yourself!" I place my hands on my hips as I shoot him a glare. "And if you don't want me to stare, put on some clothes already!"

"First you force your way in here, and now you're ordering me around. You just do whatever you want, huh?" He tilts his head slightly to look at me. "But fine, I suppose you pretty much saw my mark."

I shrug. "I didn't realize everyone's marks were in different places, and even different shades. Because the one on Ichthys is a lot darker than yours."

"Yes, my mark has been gradually fading. It's a sign my sin is being slowly absolved."

"That's good news then."

Just as I'm about to get the hell out of here and bid my farewell to Huedhaut for the rest of the day, Leon's words suddenly run through my mind.

 _"If you exhaust Hue and he dies, you'll be guilty of a very serious sin, killing a god."_

 _Damn my guilty conscience..._ I sigh.

"You know... if you're not feeling well, it's a good idea to sleep. And if you're going to take a bath do it in warm water!" I say rather assertively.

"Excuse me?" He looks at my surprised.

"You need sleep! You're as white as a ghost!" I blurt out.

I move towards him hastily, taking his hand and bring him to his bed.

Exasperated, Huedhaut let's out a little sigh and gets into bed.

"I've never met a human as bossy as you." He says giving me an icy look.

"Shut up..." I roll my eyes, ignoring the hurtful look.

I place a hand to his forehead, forcing him to lay down.

"You just have to have the last word, don't you?" Huedhuat smirks.

"Yup, deal with it." I pull up a chair from near by and plop myself in it. "I'm going to stay right here and watch you until you fall asleep."

"You're acting like _my_ chaperon... that's quite the role reversal." Huedhaut says.

"Less talking, more sleeping." I bicker, placing my hand gently over his eyes.

I wait until his breathing pattern changes. As I lift my hand off his face his eyes are closed and can tell that he's finally asleep.

"Whew..." I sigh with relief.

I sit there for a while watching his peaceful expression while he sleeps.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Huedhaut..." I whisper.

As time passes I decided to head back to my apartment for a little while. Keeping Huedhaut in mind, I take the time to whip something up for him to eat. Due to his unwellness, I make a recipe I'm familiar with when I was younger that my mom would make for me; kimchi fried rice. After cooking up the dish and packaging it, I return to the mansion.

I step into Huedhaut's room, closing the door behind me.

Looking over where I expect Huedhaut to be resting in his bed, to instead finding him, awake and in his uniform.

"W-why are you awake?!" I rush over to him.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here." He sighs.

"But it hasn't been even an hour! You need more sleep than that!"

"I don't think you understand. Gods don't usually require sleep."

"Seriously?"

Huedhaut smirks. "We occasionally sleep for amusement...The same goes for eating."

My shoulders slump in defeat. "That would have been nice to know about sooner..."

 _That explains why he didn't eat anything when he took my out ..._ I think as I recall the time eating pancakes in that diner.

"Huh...and here I had assumed you didn't like sweet things." I shrug, then my eyes cast down to the container of kimchi fried rice in my hands.

 _I guess there's no point in needing this then...Well, I can have it later for myself then._

"Look, you're not helping with my exhaustion in the least. On the contrary you are the primary source of the problem." Huedhaut verbally slaps me in the face with his words. "You're the one creating more opportunities for me to lose energy."

A verbal knockout so harsh that its as if I can hear bells ringing to signal the defeat.

Huedhaut: 1

Abbey: 0

"That being said... I'm feeling a bit better." Huedhaut tells me with a war smile.

I raise an eyebrow, suspicious of his sudden change in attitude. _What the hell...now he's being nice?_

"So... I see you've even prepared food. Did you make it here?"

"Oh, no...I actually didn't know where your guys' kitchen was so I just went back to my own place."

"...How spontaneous of you."

"Hm...not really?"

"Spoon, please." Huedhaut says taking the container.

"I thought you 'gods' didn't eat though?" I say almost mockingly.

"It's not like I'm incapable of eating. Besides, if I let food go to waste, the gods in the Department of Punishments will punish me."

"Wow." I say as I let out a laugh at the joke.

Huedhaut smiles.

"Still hard to believe that you gods don't need food or sleep. So, what do you do when you get tired?" I ask, curiously.

"Spend some quiet time in an environment without any impurities." He says nonchalantly. "We don't usually get tired, though."

"Uh huh..." I nod my head slowly processing the idea of gods existing without the conditions that humans have.

However, it only makes me more cautious of being around Huedhaut. To make sure that I'm careful and not to push Huedhaut to hard from now on. Not wanting him to get sick, even worse than today, just from spending time with me on earth.

"Also, just so you know, this kind of thing would never kill a god." Huedhaut says.

"What?!" I'm startled by his statement as if he's known what I've been thinking this entire time.

"Leon said something to you, didn't he?"

"Is...is this some sort of godly power you possess? To read my mind?" I uneasily ask.

"That's one power I don't need, at least as far as you're concerned." He smirks again, throwing his sarcasm at me.

"Nice..." I sigh and hang my head low, feeling there's no point in fighting back.

"Heh..." Huedhaut quietly laughs at the sight of me.

And then, the container of kimchi fried rice is empty in no time...

A Few Days Later...

Late that night Huedhaut summons me to the mansion. It's been a few days since my first job with him and he and I on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. It's a cloudless sky, and a warm breeze hits my face and kisses strands of my hair, brushing them out of the way of my face. We stand there in silence for a little while until he drops me a question that leaves me baffled.

"Huh? Thank me?" I blink repeatedly, utterly confused.

"I'm not in the habit of being indebted to people." Huedhaut vaguely explains.

His words are simple but its enough for me to read in between the lines as to what he means.

He hands me a pretty glass bottle that looks like crystal, sparkling under the moons light.

"Here you are, some alcohol I made. It shouldn't taste too badly." He says.

"Wow...oh yeah, you mentioned that you distill your own spirits." I look up at him a smile. "A drink made by the god of Aquarius. I'm sure it tastes delicious."

He smirks. "So long as your palate is reasonably refined, yes it should be."

I roll my eyes at his teasing. "Uh huh...keep talking there, smart-ass."

Huedhaut remains silent as he looks at me with no expression.

I uncork the bottle and get a strong whiff. "...Mm, it smells amazing."

We both sit down, enjoying some different spirits together, as Huedhaut pours me drink after drink. His graceful movements while serving me beverages has me think of the mythology I come to know.

 _Aquarius, a handsome beautiful youth who pours grown-up juice to the gods..._ I chuckle to myself remembering how my dad told it to me when I was a young girl.

 _This is pretty cool...as if I'm living the-so-called myth right now..._

The drink Huedhaut pours me is sweet and quenches my thirst. As I continue to drink, sip after sip it's as if it grows more sweeter and more refreshing.

"I can't get over how smooth it goes down. I'm impressed." I lightly nudge his arm.

"I can make your next one a bit more acidic and citrusy if you'd like." He offers.

"Hm, I do enjoy the sweetness of this one, however you got me curious." I take another sip. "Hm, combining alcohol with different things can create totally different flavours, huh?" I laugh as I spill my thoughts I would keep in my head out. "Haha, you could say, the cocktails of the gods!... This is amazing!"

Huedhaut smirks. "Are you drunk already?"

"Pfft, no... maybe." I turn away as I take a much larger sip of my drink. "I'm just having soo much fun! This is a one in a lifetime chance! It's like...like...straight out of a myth! Hehe..."

"The heavens are beautiful..." Huedhaut begins to say. "But... the gods who live here aren't as wonderful as you think."

"Huuh...?" I eye him, leaning in closer curiously.

"For better or worse, everyone has their own personality." He says.

"Oooh, I think I get what you mean..." I turn to face, him sitting crossed-legged to position myself more comfortably. "Okay, so like, humans associate a variety of different stories and traits with the constellations too...for example..." I pause for a moment.

I try to rack my brain around another constellation I recall being told about as a girl. Remembering being tucked into bed and each night my father telling me a wonderous story of the stars.

"Ah...what was it...Barnacle...no...Berenice's Hair!" I excitedly shout.

Huedhaut chuckles. "Making hair into a constellation, humans really do have robust imaginations."

"Actually, there's an interesting story behind the name..." I set my cup down a moment to explain. "There once was a beautiful queen named, Berenice. She cut off her precious hair as an offering and prayed for the safety of her husband who was away are war."

"And then that became a constellation...?" Huedhaut asks, fully knowing the answer.

"Yeah...when my dad told it to me, he made it sound so romantic. Made it sound like Berenice was so devoted. I fell in love with that story..." I sigh in awe thinking about it. "I think I fell in love with all of the stories he would tell..." I giggle as I tell myself.

"...You really are an odd girl." Huedhaut looks away for a moment.

I cock my head to the side. "Hm? You think so?"

"Yes, but it's not a bad thing." He smirks, as if teasing me, again.

"Pfft..." I quietly chuckle.

I look up at the stars sparkling in the night sky. The returning breeze feels cool on my flushed cheeks.

"When you stop and think about it...there are _a lot_ of myths about love. Stories about the gods finding the ones they're destined to love." I shake my head at the idea. "You'll probably laugh...or make another smart-ass comment to me for saying this, but...when I was little, I always believed I'd meet the one I would be destined to be with someday."

Huedhaut remains quiet as he listens to me speak.

"Oh my god, what am I even going on about?" I laugh, covering my face with my hands. "I mean that was when I was younger, but I still..."

"...There's a fountain in the heavens where people wish for their love to last forever." Huedhaut tells me calmly.

"Seriously?"

"I don't think there's such a thing as predetermined destiny. But I can understand how someone could feel comforted by the idea."

"Of course, you would think that...but like I was I was young...just a child." I murmur.

I lift my cup again and finish off the alcohol that's left, feeling my vision slightly blur for a moment before returning back to normal.

"You know, ever since going on that job with you, I think of the couple's wish you granted." I say, looking at Huedhaut.

He remains expressionless, listening as I speak.

I shrug my shoulders and continue. "I'm not one to believe in destiny and all that crap, but!...Even if their time was short, and even when the groom suffers when he's left behind...I think somehow they were destined to meet and be together. And let's not rule out the fact that even the wife who leaves her husband behind will also suffer he fair share..."

Huedhaut's eyes widen slightly.

I don't notice and blab on some more, feeling the alcohol seep in faster. "But those two chose to be together, I stupidly believe, they were as happy was they could be."

Huedhaut turns away and looks up at the twinkling stars above our heads. "That's nothing but wishful thinking. You don't have any real reason to believe that."

"Shut up, it's the alcohol talking. Besides, when you put it that way you're more right than I'd like to admit..." I chuckle.

"When hope and personal feelings get involved, people lose their ability to think about things rationally. And if people aren't thinking logically, they lose control." Huedhaut explains. "That's way love can occasionally... make people do unpredictable things."

"Unpredictable things...?"

"Like... make an otherwise steadfastly logical person like myself...wish for eternal love at the fountain I mentioned before."

I lean in closer, curious about his words.

He shows me a kind smile. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

I raise an eyebrow, as I lean back. _Does he mean hypothetically though?_

 _Is Huedhaut in love with someone?_

 _'_ I sit there trying to control my slightly drunken state, struggling to decide whether to ask him about it or not...

A bright light form above catches my attention. Before my eyes is a shooting star with a sparkling dust trail streaks through the night sky.

"W-whoa! A Shooting star?!" I amazed at the sight. "Oh! That's right you gotta make a wish! Um...I wish for something wonderful to happen?!" I embarrassedly blurt out.

 _Oh my god...what are you five years-old again?_

 _What makes you think your wishes will even come true if they didn't when you needed them to the most when you were younger?_

 _I\m drunk...shut up, me._

"...Shooting stars don't grant wishes. The gods in the Department of Wishes do."

"Ooooh, riiight..." I scratch the back of my head.

"If you want your wish to be granted, you should wish for something more specific."

"You got a point..." I say as I think over my I wish. "Yeah, 'I wish for something wonderful to happen' _is_ pretty vague...it was a force of habit for me to say that all the time when I was younger."

 _But then...it all stopped when..._

 _It happened..._

 _And I stopped believing in wishing..._

"What exactly is the 'something wonderful' in your wish?"Huedhaut's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...it's nothing. Forget it." I shrug, my voice a little shaky.

Huedhaut looks concerned as he looks at my face. "Please..."

I throw on a cheeky smile. "I'm serious. Besides, you'll just end up making some mean comment."

"Try me." Huedhaut shows me a gentle, welcoming smile. "No need to rush. Find your own wish at your own speed. That's one of your good points, your ability to find your very own version of 'wonderful' in the limited time you have. I've always respected that about humans."

I gaze at his face, locking eyes with him. "You...you really are a good person, aren't you, Huedhaut?"

"Flatter me all you want. I won't change. You drank a little much. Besides..." He mockingly smirks. "I'm not a good 'person', I'm a good 'god'."

"Haha, oh, you know what I mean."

When I laugh, Huedhaut chuckles a little in return.

His comment leaves me questioning. Wondering what in the world does he think are my 'good points'?

As I ponder that to myself. Huedhaut and I spend the evening looking up at the stars.


	57. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 5

"A cabin in the woods…next to a lake. Yeah, because this doesn't scream 'horror-movie' cliché." I say to my fellow co-workers.

"Hey," Emily nudges me in the arm, teasingly. "You might not know this but this is what the world looks like outside the city, and outside your apartment you hermit."

"I'm not a hermit!" I shout.

"Ahh! Look at the view, feel the breeze, and do you hear the wonderful sounds of nature?" Hannah says in awe, her sparkling eyes wandering around the area.

I stand with my co-workers on the shore of the lake, out in the middle of know where. It was a planned trip by my bosses Jack and Hannah. A special, 'thanks-for-all-your-hard-work' employee trip for everyone at the restaurant.

I sigh out loud. "I guess it is pretty peaceful…Like I feel unrestrained…"

 _And no way can any gods bother me all the way out here!_ I think to myself feeling relieved at the thought.

"Have you really been that stressed out?" Melissa tilts her head to the side as she looks at me.

"Yeah, what about that hottie of a boyfriend of yours?" Emily presses me for answers. "I guess some people just have it all."

How did you…Ugh…" I groan, as Hannah and Jack pretend not to notice my glare. "As I said before, he's not my—oh, just forget it…"

Emily laughs at my reaction.

Melissa then pulls me by the hand. "Come on, there's still some time before the barbeque starts. Let's go take a bath."

"A bath sounds wonderful1 I perfect opportunity to ask Abbey all about her boyfriend." Emily comes up behind me and begins to push me forward.

"I will be totally okay with drowning…" I murmur as I'm dragged by my two co-workers.

Passing by the calm lake, I can't help but smile as I imagine a peaceful time by the lakeshore under the clear night sky looking up at the stars.

In the changeroom of the bathhouse, Emily, Melissa, Hannah and a few other female co-workers begin talking tonight, as we prepare to get into the bath.

"A meteor shower?" I repeat.

"Yeah! I hear we'll be able to see one tonight! You never ever get a chance like this living in the city!" Hannah excitedly announces.

"I guess so…" I shrug as I fold my clothes neatly, putting them away and wrapping a towel around myself.

"Let's enjoy our bath and barbeque first." Emily winks.

"I'm going ahead." Melissa waves to us as she passes and walks trough the doors to enter the bath.

"Wait, up." Emily hurriedly follows behind Melissa.

Hannah and the rest of the girls follow.

"Be right there…" I say, making sure I have everything I need.

Just as I'm about ready to enjoy a hot bath, I hear some sort of commotion near the entrance of the girl's changeroom.

At first I assume it's another one of my co-workers trying to get in, but as I come closer to the door, I notice the voice sounds a lot deeper.

"Huh? What is this place?" One of the voices say.

"What's with that cloth? It just says 'women'. What an ugly decoration." Says another.

Lastly, another male voice speaks. "I believe it's a sign. Meaning, this could be…"

And before I know it, it's Huedhaut who walks in first.

His eyes widen when he sees me. "Oh…"

I feel my cheeks burn, but my hands curl into firsts. "What the hell!?" I scream angrily.

Leon follows behind Huedhaut. "What are you screaming bloody murder for? The world isn't ending."

"Oh, it's Abbey. Hi" Teorus pops up on the other side of Huedhaut.

"You perverts!" I throw extra towels that were folded on the bench at them. "Don't 'hi' me! This is the girls changeroom! Get out!"

I nervously wrap my arms around myself, even though I have a towel already on.

Leon scoffs. "Relax. I couldn't be less interested in that skinny, underdeveloped body of yours."

"That's not that point!" I yell.

Teorus smirks. "Just FYI. I am pretty interesting, though."

I begin to tremble with rage as I glare at him. "Teorus...

"Regardless, we ended up in the wrong place…" Huedhaut sighs.

"Then get out!"

"This was actually not intentional, but we did breach the rules of good manners. I'm sorry." Huedhaut smiles calmly.

"You think?! So, don't just stand there, hurry up and leave already!"

I chase the gods out into the hallway, my rage covering my embarrassment. I quickly get re-dressed and walk out into the hallway still completely flustered, while the gods remain relaxed.

"Why…why are you here?" I place my head in my hands as I give my head a slow shake.

"Sorry, about that. We didn't do it on purpose. Please forgive us." Teorus says sincerely.

I sigh and finally calm down. "Whatever… but you three can't be here. I don't know why, but I need you to go home."

"If the goldfish ordering us to leave?" Leon steps forward closer to me. "You really need to learn your place, goldfish."

"I just mean…"

Leon forces me up against the wall, and my words die in my throat. Feeling his strong, intimidating aura becoming more fierce than usual.

Leon's lips twist into a wide grin. "You're awfully brave, skipping town without our permission."

"Your permission!?" I find I'm in dismay at his statement. "Since when do I need your permission? Besides this is an employee trip. I had too."

Leon glares. "I don't care."

I flinch at the sight of his anger, slowly loosing my backbone when it comes to facing up against Leon.

"You should have been able to find the time to tell us you were leaving. Am I mistaken?"

"Wait, wait. Your blaming me? Since when are you guys me keepers?" I ask, clearly irritated.

Leon simply glares and it's enough for me to cower.

"Sorry." I squeak.

My eyes cast over to Huedhaut, curious as to what he's thinking of all this.

 _I guess if I need to apologize to anyone it should be Huedhaut…he is technically supposed to be the one watching me…_ I think to myself, feeling guilty.

I sigh. "I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused you."

Huedhaut smirks, quickly eyeing Leon. "A certain department minister thought you had run off and demanded to know where you went. It was pretty hard to calm him down."

Leon shoots Huedhaut the same glare I received.

"But that's in the past. I couldn't care less about what happened." Huedhaut says with an unnerving smile.

 _Dude…you definitely care!_ I think to myself, shrinking at the sight of that smile of his.

"Hey, Abbey!" I hear Emily call from the changeroom behind me.

"Oh no…" I whisper.

I heard multiple footsteps emerge from the girls changeroom.

"Abbey? What happened?" I hear Hannah say as she walks out into the hallway.

Following behind her is both Melissa and Emily.

"Crap…." I facepalm.

"Are you okay, are these guys giving you trouble?" Emily pulls me into her by the arm to protect me.

"Uh, Emily…"

"Wait a minute…" Melissa steps in, examining the gods. "We've seen these guys somewhere before…"

I nervously let out a chuckle, stepping in between my co-workers and the gods. "A-actually…"

"Oh!" Hannah chimes excitedly, as she points directly at Huedhaut. "I know him! This is your boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" Huedhaut's eyes widen.

"Oh my god…" I drag my hands down my face.

"Boyfriend?" Teorus and Leon say in synch.

I groan. "Kill me…"

Hannah grips my shoulders, shaking me back and forth. "This is such a wonderful surprise! I didn't expect your boyfriend to show up here!"

"Hannah, please stop…" I grumble.

"My name is Huedhaut. It's a pleasure to meet you." Huedhaut bows his head.

Hannah giggles as her cheeks glow a faint pink. "Oh my, you're so handsome! And what an interesting name!"

Leon chuckles arrogantly. "Pfft… A god dating a goldfish? Hah. Comical."

"Geez, if anyone is going to play somebody's boyfriend, it should be me…" Teorus pouts.

I sigh, feeling the stress return to me. However, I become slightly frightened when seeing the unsettling smile on Huedhaut's face.

Thanks to my co-workers misunderstanding, I've had to try to settle the situation. I simply explained that they're childhood friends I've recently met up with recently.

"I'm in shock. I had no idea you had friends before meeting us." Emily says, mockingly. "Not to mention how handsome they are, Abbey."

"How absurd. Me in any sort of relation with a goldfish." Leon looks unamused by the idea.

"He's kind of full of him self, isn't he?" Melissa nonchalantly says.

"Yeah…" I nod, having nothing to add.

Teorus places a hand on my shoulder. "I know this is supposed to be your 'employee trip', but I guess we're in the way…"

Hannah, waves her hands frantically. "N-no, not at all!"

Teorus grins. His smile so dazzling it should come with it own sparkle sound effect.

All my co-workers fall for it, each one of them swooning with hearts in their eyes.

"It's totally fine!" Hannah giggles. "Guys as hot—er, I mean friends as wonderful as you could never be in the way!"

"Hannah, get it together. You're married…" I whisper to her.

Emily claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay! Well we're about to have a barbeque! Why don't you guys join us?"

"B-but, this is an _employee_ trip." I harshly murmur to her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll talk to Jack and the other employees." Hannah says.

"Besides, I'm sure everyone would be happy to have them around." Melissa says.

 _Everyone but me it would seem…_ I run my hand through my hair.

"Barbeque? That's the cooking method where meat, fish and vegetables are roasted over and open flame correct?" Huedhaut asks to clarify.

Teorus cocks his head to the side. "Is that some kind of special thing? It sounds like its just grilling meat."

My co-workers look at each other rather confused, before laughing.

"Cooking outdoors and grilling meat yourself is fun." Melissa says in her adorable monotone like way.

Leon looks unimpressed. "I don't understand. Why not leave the cooking to a professional?"

"Haha, humans think up the most interesting things." Teorus says.

Emily whispers over to me. "Hey, Abbey… your friends are hot but they seem…out-of-touch."

I slap on a painful smile as I make up yet another lie to excuse their behavior. "Well…that's because they've spent a lot of time living overseas…"

My co-workers at first skeptical, seem to buy it and continue to chit-chat with Leon and Teorus.

I feel my shoulders ache from the tense situation as I gently message them as I let out a exhausting sigh. _And here I was looking forward to a peaceful weekend…_

I look over at Huedhaut. "Well at least you're not saying anything to raise suspicion."

"I don't know what you're hoping for, but I don't plan on fulfilling any of those expectations." He says with a certain harshness in his tone.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're the one in the wrong." He snaps at me. "For leaving to go on a trip without telling us in the first place."

"Wha—? Why are you getting pissed? I already apologized for causing you trouble." I angrily say to him. "Fine, whatever…." I huff and cross my arms, looking away from him.

No sooner that I do that, I get a whiff of Huedhaut's natural scent. The pleasant smell only makes me realize that he leans in closer to me, his lips moving towards the side of my face.

"I was worried…" He whispers in my ear, saying so with a guilt-ridden look on his face. "I was worried. You disappeared without any warning."

 _W-when he puts it like that…_

"Don't worry me like that. I really can't afford to take my eyes off of you." He says with a small smile.

 _I've never had someone say that to me before…_

 _Never did I really have anyone around that would worry about me to the point they would come after me. I guess that's why I didn't tell the gods, because I thought that they didn't care… But I was wrong…._

"Could you respond?" He asks, noticing my silence and mesmerized gaze.

I feel the heat of his breath tickling along my skin when he whispers into my ear. His secretive, low voice makes my heart flutter, my stomach do backflips and sends a sweet shiver down my spine.

"O-oh, um, yes. I understand. I am sorry, Huedhaut…" I nervously, hiding behind the strands of hair that fall in front of my face when lowering my head.

"Sooooo…." Emily's voice rings out. "That whole 'he's not my boyfriend' stuff really was a lie!"

"S-sh-shut up!" I spin around to face Emily, shouting t her to cover my embarrassment.

"Your face is bright red. I don't think I've seen you blush before." Melissa tilts her head as she points to my face.

"It's cute!" Hannah squeals.

I have my face fall into my hands as I give my head a shake at the nonsense. _So…was that all just an act to make Hiyori think he's my boyfriend?_

Thinking this, I peek through my fingers to look at Huedhaut who's gaze seems to be fixated on me.

I hear my co-workers giggle with delight as they continue to mock and embarrass me more.

"Stop teasing me! I told you he's not my boyfriend!" I frantically shout at them

"Fine, fine." Emily wraps an arm around my shoulders. "But since he came all the way here for you, let's just have a fun barbeque together, okay?" She winks.

"Okay…..wait, what? Barbeque together?" I shake my head in a panic.

"Don't you remember? We asked them if they wanted to join and they said yes." Hannah says innocently.

"What?!" I run my fingers through my hair, gripping my scalp.

"But you will cook." Leon points at me.

Teorus claps excitedly. "I'm so excited!"

"Do your best. I'm rooting for you." Huedhaut smiles.

"I'm going to go throw myself into an open flame…" I grumble to myself.

Silently giving up on my hopes to relax and enjoy myself on this trip only leaves me to question why this is happening to me.

Later that evening were outside on the patio of the large cottage, mingling and enjoying each others company as tables are covered with food and drinks.

"You've never been to a barbeque, Leon?" One of my co-workers ask.

"I can't comprehend this need to eat meat where the only preparations consists of being grilled outdoors." Leon says, arrogantly.

"HAHA!" I come up behind Leon giving him a hard pat on the back as I fake laugh. "Don't mind him, he's just a huge food critic!"

My co-workers nod, believing my lie.

"Ah, okay. Wow, he's so cool. I'm super jealous." Another co-worker says.

"Teorus, you'd better hurry and take the meat off the grill before it burns." Emily says.

"I don't need to eat. Here, you eat it." Teorus kindly offers.

Emily and the other co-workers that are gather around look confused at his remark.

"What do you mean, you don't need to—" Melissa begins to say.

"That's right! You're on a diet, aren't you Teorus?" I nudge his side with my elbow, as I speak through my teeth.

 _For the love of the gods…please…PLEASE keep your mouths shut!_ I internally scream to myself.

"Besides…" Teorus says with his princely smile. "Who cares about meat? I'd much rather devour you… just kidding!"

The female co-workers squeal and giggle, while Jack and the few male co-workers stand there scratching the back of there heads.

"Oh, Teorus! I guess I wouldn't mind being seduced by you!" A co-worker giggles as she bats her eyelashes at him.

I slap my hand on my forehead and drag it down over my face. _Maybe I'm stressing out more than I need to…_

The gods say one ridiculous thing after another, but surprisingly my co-workers and bosses don't seem bothered by it at all. Which helps in my case, however, I do believe that it's the gods' looks playing a huge part in this.

"You're sweating like crazy. I hope that's just the sign of a healthy metabolism." Huedhaut says teasingly.

I glare at him. "Not now, Huedhaut…" I sigh. "I'm just worried that they'll figure out that you three are gods…"

"Even if we do say something we shouldn't. I sincerely doubt anyone here would call our humanity into question." Then Huedhaut chuckles. "Your coworkers would, at worst, think Leon and Teorus are crazy. That's not a problem."

I sigh, as I notice how unconcerned Huedhaut is as he gazes out into the lake. I'm unsure if I'm jealous or irritated at his ability to take things at his own speed.

"Hey you two." Jack comes over with an arm wrapped around Hannah.

Jack offers me a drink he held in his other hand, and I gladly accept it.

"Look at you two…" Hannah giggles. "Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask."

I take a sip of my drink. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"How did you two get together?" She smiles brightly.

Startled by the question, I swallowing my beverage down the wrong way. I try to muffle my coughing fit with my hand. "W-w-what?!"

"Yeah, come on, kiddo." Jack encourages.

I clear my throat. "Well, I mean…how does anyone else get together?" I nervously laugh as I try to come up with an excuse. "I guess it was destiny?" I blurt out.

"That seems kind of vague…" Jack says, raising an eyebrow.

"But!" Hannah claps her hands, excitedly. "You both seem happy and that's all that matters!"

I avert my eyes, as another uncomfortable laugh escapes me. "Uh huh…"

I stand here awkwardly, internally facepalming myself for saying such a cliché excuse. However, I can't help but wonder how Huedhaut is reacting to this. When I shift my gaze to look at Huedhaut, I instantly regret it.

"Destiny…" He says under his breath, with a frown.

"Uh, sorry…it was all that I could come up with." I groan, as I rub the side of my face. "…You don't really use the words like 'destiny' do you?"

"I'm not a big fan of concept that can't be explained logically." He bluntly says.

I rub my temples feeling a headache coming on. "Ugh, I'm sorry about this. First I cause you trouble by going off on a trip without saying a word, then have everyone convinced in thinking your my 'boyfriend' and now I just went and used a word you hate…"

Huedhaut smiles. "…I don't mind. Besides, I can't imagine you being capable of the verbal acrobatics necessary to talk you way around it."

I find myself pleased with a gentle smile Huedhaut as on his face that I ignore the insult.

"Oh, Huedhaut, I know we just met. Sorry to ask so many questions but…" Hannah looks at me and smiles before turning back to Huedhaut. "Abbey is a great girl. I'm happy…we're all happy to see she's found herself a great boyfriend…"

"Hannah…" I feel my cheeks slightly burn.

"Yeah, she's a tough one." Jack slightly pats me on the head. "But we're glad to see that there's someone out there to take care of her."

"Come one guys…" I roll my eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"My, what a good friend. You don't deserve them, Abbey." Huedhaut teasingly smirks.

"You…button it." I growl.

"Huedhaut, what do you like about Abbey?" Hannah asks cheerfully.

"Let's see…" Huedhaut thinks for a moment.

"Don't answer that." I firmly tell him.

Huedhaut glances my way, his eyes narrowing at the sight of me. Noticing one corner of his mouth curling up into a devious smirk.

"Don't…" I warn.

"She's so sensitive and delicate. I can't take my eyes off her for a second." His expression suddenly softens as he looks directly at me while he speaks.

"Wait, what?" I'm flabbergasted.

"Delicate?" Jack confusingly repeats.

"Sensitive?" Hannah also repeats, tilting her head.

The two looks at each other then back to me and Huedhaut.

"Oh my, I had no idea that's how Abbey really was." Hannah squeals.

Jack scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, you could never tell with how she puts up a cold front when around everyone else. And we've known her for a few years now…"

Huedhaut chuckles as he continues. "Well, it was just the other day that she was chowing down on pancakes and—"

"H-hey now, you don't need to go sharing that story!" I panic,

 _The hell he means sensitive and delicate?!_

 _He means when I almost passed out from hunger…_

 _Damn him…_

"Or so I thought, but she can be bold too. She always keeps me guessing." Huedhaut says.

"At least it's nice to see somethings are true…" Jack chuckles, ruffling my hair in his manly hands.

"Ugh…" I sigh.

"Why, the other day in my room, she—"

"You stop right now!" I feel the hot sensation expand from my cheeks to the rest of my body.

 _He was going to bring up how I walked in on him without any clothes on, wasn't he?!_

Huedhaut chuckle at my reaction. "You're overreacting. You're going to make your friends suspicious."

I huff and blow a strand of hair out of my face as a have an irritated look on my face. "You're enjoying doing this to me, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm saying all of this for you." He smiles.

I see right through his smile as my eyes narrow into a glare.

Hannah giggles. "Well, I can see you've really fallen for Abbey, haven't you, Huedhaut?"

"…Yes, I have." Huedhaut at first hesitates before continuing. "She was so spunky when we first met. I was certain we wouldn't get along. But now, that's just one of the things that make her so adorable to me."

Hannah cups her own hands to her face as I can see her cheeks flush a bright pink. "Aw! How cute! I'm almost jealous!"

"Hey…" Jack pouts.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry." Hannah plants a light kiss on his cheek.

I cross my eyes and look away, wanting nothing more than to leave.

 _I'll give him credit for swaying my friends into believing that..._

 _But I can easily see through his lie._

"Abbey, you look unhappy." Huedhaut says, as he peers closely at my face.

"What? Oh, I was just thinking of the wonderful performance you're putting on tonight." I force a smile on my face.

"Of course, it's good; I'm not acting."

"This is another joke, isn't it? You're getting better at that poker face." I eye him up and down, skeptical whether or not I believe him.

 _Wait…is he serious about what he says?_ I think to myself.

"You're quick to trust. That quality of yours is 'adorable'."

"Yup, there it is…" I roll my eyes.

I'm in bed later that night, restless as I lay under the sheets in the dark. While I stare up at the ceiling waiting for slumber to get the better of me I sigh aloud.

"Today was exhausting…"

 _Why did my life have to end up being so chaotic with these gods?_

I turn over to my side, as I can see through the small gap in the curtain as little streams of the moons light leaks through.

 _I need to get some sleep if I'm going to have to go put up another day like today with those three again…_

Just as my eyelids begin to feel heavy, a sudden thought crosses my mind and I'm wide awake, sitting up in bed. Recalling the conversation about a meteor shower that my co-workers mentioned.

 _Why do I care about a meteor shower?_

Deep down, I know I'd love to see one again, to get that nostalgic sensation I once felt as a child.

I sit in bed, gripping the sheets, turning my head away from the window as I contemplate the idea. Then as my body begins to automatically move to get out of bed a voice is heard from behind me.

"Don't move."

"Wah!" I jump.

I feel cool hands on my skin, stopping me from moving.

"They'll get suspicious if you make to much noise." Huedhaut whispers.

The mattress' springs squeak as he puts his weight on the bed. And I find myself utterly mesmerized by the sapphire eyes that gaze at me through the darkness.

"I came to see you." Huedhaut says.

"It's the middle of the night…" I point out to him, unamused by his excuse.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't nighttime."

 _What does that mean?!_ I'm unable to say the words aloud.

I pull the covers up closer to me as Huedhaut smiles and leans in close. My heart races a mile a minute as I hold my breath, waiting as to what come next.


	58. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 6

"I came to see you because it's nighttime…" Huedhaut whispers.

It's the middle of the night. Everyone is sound asleep, as I planned to be as well until Huedhaut appears in my room, on my bed, before me. His raspy voice whispering so closely to my face has my heart pounding loudly.

"I need you to do something for me." He says, his eyes gazing kindly into my own.

"And…what would that be?" My voice comes out a little shaky.

I cling to the bedsheets that I cover myself with, trying to make it like a barrier to stop Huedhaut from coming any closer.

"I need you to come with me." He simply says.

My eyes quickly dart side to side then back to him. Wondering if he's aware of the place and time that he's suddenly asking this. "Um…what?"

In any case. I place my trust in Huedhaut even if I'm a little skeptical of where were going and what Huedhaut is asking of me. But I drag myself out of bed and throw on some comfy clothes and follow Huedhaut.

We journey through the dark forestry surrounding the cabin, hearing the faint cricket chirps and rustling of nearby wildlife.

"So, are you going to tell me what were doing?" I ask.

Huedhaut walks only a few feet ahead of me and doesn't respond.

"If you don't answer me, I'm going to assume the worst and start running back the other way screaming, so if you don't respond to me now—"

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you." Huedhaut slightly turns his head to look back at me with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "All right…"

Walking further and further, the soft sounds of water meeting sand can be heard. We come to clearing through the trees and there stands Leon and Teorus at the edge of the lakeshore.

"You're late. You're awfully brave to keep me waiting like this." Leon frowns.

"Are you kidding me? It's the middle of the night!" I harshly whisper to him, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Sorry. I know you were about to go to sleep." Teorus kindly says.

"Mhmm…" I yawn and give my head a shake. "But, Huedhaut said he wanted me to do something. So, what's going on?"

Leon sighs. "The inconvenient part of our job, the part we need your power to accomplish."

"We're going to use this lake to scan for wishes of the children of man."

"Wishes?" I question.

Huedhaut nods. "If we were in the heavens, I would fill a basin in an appropriate place with water and create a special reflecting pool to view wishes."

"But that place doesn't exist on earth, so we're using a lake instead this time." Teorus adds.

I rub my eyes. "And you'll be able to see human wishes with this lake then…" I say aloud, understanding the situation.

"Exactly." Teorus smiles. "Okay, let's get ready to do this."

 _Ugh, this couldn't have waited till morning?!_ I keep that thought to myself, not wanting to trigger a glare from Leon and a heated discussion amongst the gods that will only keep my here longer.

I sigh, and look over at Huedhaut, understanding what he meant by 'wanting to see me' from before. _He just wanted to use his powers._

 _So why didn't he just say he wanted to use his powers instead of saying it so suggestively…_

"What's the matter?" Huedhaut asks, noticing my stare.

I sigh again. "Nothing, just tired, but I'm glad I'm able to help you again."

"Are you some kind of workaholic?" Huedhaut asks, almost worriedly.

I scratch the back of my head. "Hmm…I've been told that…but I don't think I am."

"I like your hardworking nature." Huedhaut smiles.

"Uh…"

"Although, I can't deny that you're usually just spinning your wheel."

"Seriously? Was that last comment necessary?"

"Okay, here I go. Ley me borrow your hand, Abbey." Teorus says, reaching out to touch my hand.

"Oh, my hand? Okay." I say, locking a hand with Teorus.

"Give me your other hand." Huedhaut says, taking my other hand in his.

I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach when I feel Huedhaut touch me.

Following their instructions, the four of us join hands, forming a circle. As we stand there for a few moments, I then notice something from the corner of my eye. I spot something sparkly.

"Wait…" I quietly say as I look at the spot where I saw something.

"It's here." Leon says.

Then a million speckles of light fire across the velvety black of the night sky. The surface of the lake comes alive, glittering as it reflects the light show from above.

"Holy crap…" I say in awe, looking between the water and the sky. "I've never seen anything like this before…surrounded by stars…"

Teorus chuckles. "And you're surrounded by the gods of the stars on your right and left. Look, those shooting stars carry people's wishes."

The countless sparkles of light stream across the surface of the clear lake. When I hear that the shooting stars carry people's wishes, they seem to flow many times brighter than before.

"Shooting stars that carry people's wishes…huh." I say quietly, as a nostalgic feeling wells up inside me.

"The bigger the wish, the brighter the light reflected on the water." Teorus explains.

"Hmph, these wishes are all ridiculous." Leon sighs.

"Wait, you can tell what kind of wishes these stars are?" I ask, looking dumbfounded.

"Look at those lights, and you'll be able to hear the voices of human wishing too." Teorus says and smiles cheerfully. "You're so cute Abbey. If I heard your wish, I'd probably grant it."

I shift uncomfortably where I stand.

I feel Huedhaut's grip on my hand tighten. "You just never stop flirting…"

I shake my head with a small smile on my face as I peer back towards the water.

 _The surface of the water is glowing with wishes like shooting stars…_

I slightly tilt my head to the side as I stare intently at the sparkling water, as I think about it.

 _I wonder…I feel like…. I've seen something like this before._

"Watch out. Don't lean that far out over the water to look at the wishes." Huedhaut worriedly instructs me.

"Sorry. I just… huh?" I try to look at Huedhaut but I find myself too mesmerized by the water and all it's glowing wishes.

I can't see what's inside these sparkling wishes. Yet, enchanted by their beauty, I find myself reaching out to grasp a large ball of light.

"This shooting star is so much bigger than the others…whoa!" I say, reaching out, then a bright light engulfs me.

"Abbey!" Huedhaut cries out.

 _Ugh! So bright…what the hell?!_

Illuminated by the powerful light of the shooting star, everything goes white before my eyes. My consciousness fades.

 _I see a pool filled with clean water…_

 _A million wishes shine, reflected on the surface of the water._

 _"Please let my newborn daughter grow to be a kind child." A woman says, holding a newborn baby._

 _"Please let my father get better soon…" A young boy pleads._

 _Oh yeah…. I love looking at wishes like this._

I absolutely love the way humans' whispered wishes reverberate in my mind…

 _"Still gazing at the wishes of the children of man?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Before I can turn around to the sound of someone's voice, the owner of that soothing, familiar voice wraps his arms around me._

 _I'm nervous and excited all at once._

 _"You really do love this place. I love this place too. Just like I love you."_

 _I find myself smiling._

 _Soft hair, the color of night…_

 _I hear the voice more clearly than ever. The speaker hasn't changed._

Wait…. I'm having that dream again.

 _He holds me in his arms, softly touching my hair as he speaks. I can see a silvery moon glowing in the distance._

 _"This fountain is beautiful, of course… but why don't we visit another fountain on our next rendezvous?" The voice asks. "Which fountain?… You're not the type to feign ignorance."_

 _I can tell I'm responding to his questions, feeling my mouth move and sound emerge, but I can't hear what I'm saying._

 _"You don't know? There's only one other fountain I want to visit with you. I want to go to the fountain of love with you so we can swear our eternal love."_

A fountain where you can swear eternal love? …Where have I heard of that before?

 _His hushed voice whispers in my ears._

 _His face had always been unintelligible, but I'm finally able to see it clearly. He has deep blue hair… the color of night, and blue eyes. He's tall and his hands are cool to the touch. This man is…_

 _"Please come with me. Don't tell me no."_

 _Huedhaut…I see Huedhaut before me._

No…no, Huedhaut…

 _For an instant blinding light light fills my mind._

That's right, Hue and I…

 _"I love you so much…" Huedhaut says with the kindest smile spread across his face._

We were lovers…

 _Suddenly my dreamscape begins to fade away, and I return to reality. Beyond my dim consciousness, I feel like I hear a somehow nostalgic voice calling my name again._

"Wake up!" Huedhaut yells. "Abbey!"

"H-Hue…?" I blink repeatedly as I slowly open my eyes.

My vision at first blurry, but eventually clears and see Huedhaut's voice before mine.

And as I come to my senses, I cold, wet sensation wraps around my body, and I realize we're in the lake for some reason. Huedhaut holds me close to him, as he and I are both soaking wet.

"It can't be…" He says, looking at my face.

I look at Hue's face. _That's right. This face, this voice… They're from my dream. Even his hair, dark blue like the night._

I reflexively reach out to touch his hair, and he looks at me with utter disbelief.

"Did you…remember?" He asks, his voice quivering.

I simply nod. "Yes."

 _This man…this god with the dark blue hair I've dreamt of so many times…_

 _The dreams always made me feel so warm and complete…_

Suddenly, Huedhaut hugs me tightly.

His voice quivers as he speaks in a hush tone. "How can this be…? I was certain I would never see you again,"

"Um…Huedhaut…" I call him, but he doesn't hear me.

"But I… I found you again. This is so…" He says.

Huedhaut speaks haltingly like he's forcing out the words and squeezes me even tighter. Acting so different from the Huedhaut I've known up until now. I'm too shocked to move.

"Hue, um… Abbey is all wet. She's shaking." Teorus awkwardly speaks up.

The look of realization flashes across Huedhaut's face when he sees this.

"S-sorry. I guess I got a little cold…" I shrug.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault." He kindly tells me.

Huedhaut and I walk side by side as we return to the shore and snaps his fingers. I'm dry in that instant.

"Thanks…" I shyly say, tucking a strand of my hair away from my face.

However, I find myself unable to stop shaking.

 _What the hell is wrong with me…_

I find it hard to look at Huedhaut, but when I do I find him staring at me in a whole new way, and I can't help but feel something different between us now. The feeling that maybe Huedhaut is seeing the other me whenever he looks at me.

"You're still shaking. I should get you into a warm bath." He quickly says.

"Whoa!" I gasp.

Huedhaut swiftly wraps his arms around and under me, lifting me up and embracing me.

"Just hold on a little longer." He tells me.

"Um, Huedhaut…" I try to protest but again I'm ignored.

"H-hold up. I don't really know what's going on, but Abbey looks pretty confused." Teorus tries to come to my rescue.

"Teo." Leon intervenes, stopping Teorus.

Teorus looks confused. "Leo, what in the world is Hue—?"

"Let him do what he wants for right now." Leon tells him.

Huedhaut begins to walk away, while carrying me in his secure hold. "Let's go. I'll draw you a bath right away."

I find myself unable to say anymore as I'm left rather dumbfounded with this entire situation. Especially with Huedhaut, as I'm left with an unshakable feeling that this is a Huedhaut I've never met before.

Huedhaut and I return to the lodge, without waking and alarming anyone. He takes me straight to one of the bathrooms and I instantly feel the warmth from just being inside.

I sigh. "It's so warm inside…"

Huedhaut points. "Sit there. I'm drawing you a bath now."

He sits me down at his side and with a snap of his fingers, the tub fills with warm water.

"You're trembling." Huedhaut looks at me with concern.

I wrap my arms around me trying to control my shakes but it only makes it worse. "It's fine, I'm fine…"

"How is this?" He asks, as he takes me by the hand and laces his fingers through mine.

When he peers into my eyes from just inches away, my whole body grows suddenly hot.

 _Whoa… I don't think he's ever been THIS physically close to me before…_

 _Not to mention hasn't taken his eyes off of me from even a second._

Knowing if it were me staring at him that intently who would make a smug comment about it.

"You can't take a bath in your clothes. Let me help you." Huedhaut says, his hand touching the hem of my t-shirt, lifting it slowly.

"Whoa, whoa!" I jump at the touch. "I can do that myself, thanks!"

Huedhaut continues to gaze into my eyes, and as I look back into his I can tell his motivations don't seem to be sexual. Much like what his facial expression has been showing the entire time, he is genuinely worried about me.

I rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll soak in the water and warm up. I promise. I'll be fine." I show a friendly smile.

"…I see." He nods. "Tell me when you're done. I can't let anything happen to you."

Huedhaut gets up and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I breath a sigh, feeling the stress of this entire situation weighing down on me. I take my time in the bath, as I sort through the jumbling thoughts of tonight's events in my head.

I rest my head back against the edge of the tub, looking up the ceiling, allowing the warmth of the water embrace me. Strands of my hair that have become damp from the steam of the water sticks to the sides of my face.

I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, but even I can piece together Huedhaut's actions and certain events to figure things out.

"So that dream…" I murmur. "It was of something that actually happened."

I knew from the first time having that dream that something was strange about it.

 _It may have been just dreams but… what if they were the memories of the goddess's?_

"The goddess I was in my past life…" I shift my head slightly to stare at the door that I'm aware Huedhaut is standing on the other side of. "Back then I…" I pause for a moment finding the proper words. "Or rather, that goddess, was Hue's lover."

Slowly the puzzle starts coming together.

 _From the moment Huedhaut and I first met, he's been trying ot keep his distance from me._

"And now I know why…" I sink myself deeper into the water, hearing it quietly splash as it's surface just levels below my nose.

 _So, the fact that I was reborn only means that the goddess, his lover, had died…_

Then a thought strikes me and I sit myself up, saying it aloud. "Wait…can gods die?"

I place my face in my warn, wet hands as I shake my head. "Urgh…this is pointless." I submerge my hands back in the water with force hearing the loud slap they make as the water is disturbed. "No matter how much I think about this on my own, I'll never understand the gods…"

As I lay in the bath, I feel the water wash away most of the stress as I've succeeded in organizing my own thoughts.

I reluctantly step out of the tub, feeling a slight breeze hit me, and I quickly wraps a large fluffy towel around me. Taking a few deep breaths, as I stand before the bathroom door, I step out.

"Whoa…" I caught off guard as I come face to face with total darkness of my room. "It's pitch black in here…" I say.

I cautiously walk around with one hand securely holding my towel as the other is extending in front of me to stop me from bumping into anything.

"Did you warm up?"

"Ah!" I jump, hearing the voice come from.

I don't have much time to react as the owner of the voice hugs me from behind.

Then the thought of Huedhaut and I being lovers in a past life, enter my mind and then suddenly…

The arms around me pull me close, and I smell his refreshing scent… Everything feels so nostalgic to me.

"Huedhaut…" I softly call his name.

"It's 'Hue'. You just called me that earlier." He tells me, his voice tickling my ear.

"Hue…" I repeat.

I hear him let out a sad sigh. "I gave up on everything back then. I thought I had let you go."

 _Wait…back then?_

"I thought that was the end of everything. But now…" He hugs me tighter. "Wanting to hold you like this again… I know now that I never really gave up hope."

 _He still loves the goddess so much…_

 _But, the goddess I was in a past life and I…_

 _We're different people…_

I feel uneasy about this situation, realizing that Hue doesn't see it.

He always seemed so conflicted when he looks at me. All he was trying to do was put distance between us, to keep us from getting to close. However, whenever we were together he would tease and mock me, but he always somehow showed kindness. It wasn't easy to see but he was actually considerate. It only leaves me wondering if he did all that just because I'm the reincarnation of his lover? I never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever be in a situation such as this…

 _Why me…_

"It's like I'm still dreaming." He says.

From the tone in his voice, I can tell he's smiling as he says those words.

"I never thought I'd be able to hold you in my arms like this ever again." He tells me, running as hand through my hair.

His hand comes around and caresses my cheek and draws his face close to mine.

I flinch at his cool touch, on my heated skin, but find myself unable to move, sensing him drawing close.

 _He's never been this warm and gentle…_

 _He…really is kind._

 _If only I could remember more about my past life…_

I feel his breath against my face, but I grow more of a sense just of how precious the goddess is to him.

 _He really loves her._ I smile at the sad thought. _He really loves her. Not me… but my past self._

Our lips are about to touch, but as I'm about to raise my hand to halt our lips, Huedhaut freezes.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

"What?" My eyes widen, and my hands pat my cheeks.

 _Why?... Why am I crying?_

 _I never cry!_

I shake my head, clearing the tear streaks from my face.

When he looks at me, he sees someone else. And I feel it, the achingly tight grip in my chest and around my heart. It hurts…badly. For reasons why, I don't know myself. But as I try to suck back the tears, it only makes me want to cry more.

I nervously chuckle. "That's weird…why would I be crying…"

"…Your memories have returned but your feelings haven't, have they?" He asks, his voice sad.

"Um…" My voice quivers.

"I'm so sorry. I've confused you." He says.

In the silent, dark room, Huedhaut steps away from me.

I getting a chilling sensation of that I'm alone in the dark, however I'm proven wrong when I feel his hands wipe away my tears. I breath with relief.

"I got carried away and didn't think about how you might feel… What a hopeless god I am…" He says with a smile.

"Hue…"

"I won't force you to do anything, but…"

He pulls me close again, gently this time. With his long slender fingers, he takes a section of my hair and brings it to his lips, kissing it silently, looking me in the eyes as he does so.

"Could you find it in your heart to allow me to continue to be a fool, just for tonight?" He asks, with a kindness in his tone that makes it impossible to turn down.

"T-tonight? Just for tonight?" I squeak out the words nervously, but I swallow my nerve and work up the courage. "Well, you shouldn't abandon people who are crying."

"You…" He whispers.

The next thing I know my arms wrap around him, and I feel him inhale sharply as if surprised. And after a moment or so, I sense that he's smiling.

"You really are a fool. I'm not crying."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I can see that…"

"Please, forget about thus after tonight." He tells me, and his head shifts. "The truth is, you're the last person I want to see my weak side."

"You and me both…" I murmur, feeling my cheeks blush.

 _Ugh! I can't believe he saw me crying!_

Still holding each other, we lie down in bed together. He holds me tenderly, never attempting to do anything more.

My heart rapidly pounds in my chest as at first, I'm not sure what to do, or how to react but as Hue's scent and warmth envelopes me, I find myself begin to relax.

 _I don't know if I'll be able to forget about this…Sorry, Hue…_

 **A Few Days Later…**

Weirdly enough, after the sun rises the morning after the meteor shower. The gods are nowhere to be found.

I don't see Huedhaut again after that night.

Looking in the mirror of the vanity we have in the female changeroom at work, I look myself over, tighten my ponytail.

I sigh aloud feeling the presence of dejection loom over me like a storm cloud.

"Why are you sighing like that? Is your brain still in vacation mode?" Emily says, popping up beside me.

I reveal a crooked smile as I shrug. "Yeah, I think so. I had the taste of relaxation and now I want more. But, life must go on so I better concentrate on work."

"Geez," She nudges me. "You're so serious. Don't worry so much."

"All right." I playfully roll my eyes.

"Oh! You're still going out for drinks with us tonight, right?" Emily perks up. "Betcha, that will help you get your mind off things."

I groan. "Yes… you know the only reason why I said yes was because I knew you wouldn't leave me alone until I did say yes." I shoot her a scowl.

"Pfft…" She waves her hand at me as she goes to walk away. "I don't know what you mean. But! I'll see you tonight." She winks.

Emily exits the changeroom to join the lively dining area.

I find myself in a daze as my reflection stares back at me in the mirror.

 _I wonder what Hue's doing right now?_

 _Even if I could see him, I don't know how I would act around him, or even what to say…_

I rub the side of my face as I let out a tiresome sigh. "But for some reason…why is not seeing him even worse?"

"Oh, Abbey," Emily pokes her head through the door. "About tonight, I was thinking we could meet up at—"

"Emily." I look at her with sincere eyes.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, but there's something I have to take care of tonight. Can I take a rain check on those drinks?"

I'm prepared for Emily to sulk and pout but instead she gives me a warm smile. "Of course. I don't know what's going on with you, but I hope everything is okay."

I walk up to her and give her a quick hug. "Thanks."

 _I have to see him…_

With uncertainty on my mind of what I'm going to say, but with in my heart excitingly beating I know I want to talk him, face to face.


	59. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 7

"No turning back now." I say with a huff as I march on up to the mansion.

Finding the spurt of courage inside me, I'm going to talk to Hue again about what happened the other night.

However, I seem to lose my nerve entirely when its me and Huedhaut alone in the parlor.

We stare at each other in silence for a few minutes.

 _Say something!_ I internally shout at myself.

"Uhh..." I speak up, breaking the ice.

"I apologize for what happened before." Huedhaut interrupts me.

"Huh...?" I look at him blankly.

"I wasn't acting like myself. I lost my composure. I'm sure I upset you too. I'm sorry." He says, averting his gaze to the floor.

 _What the..._

 _He's acting like his normal self again... Detached, cold, distant. Much like he was when we first met._

"Well, actually, came here to talk to you about that other night." I finally find my voice.

"There's nothing to discuss." He firmly cuts me off. "The things you remembered are from a past life. Those things will only cause problems for the current you."

"What do you mean, 'nothing to discuss'?" I question.

 _Losing his composure like he did speaks volumes about how much he loved and cared for the goddess..._

 _There's no way, that he can just easily forget about her so easily..._

 _I know I wouldn't be able to forget about the ones I love...I can't..._

"You don't have to make that face."

"But—"

"I know this is a selfish thing to ask, but I want you to forget about that night. It was just a fleeting illusion. A dream. Telling you about a past you don't remember would only hurt you."

My shoulders slump, and I reply only with a nod.

 _I guess he's right, I don't need another past that will only cause me more pain to think about..._

"And the same holds true for me. Being asked about this any more will only hurt me." He shoots me a sad smile. "Go ahead and label me a cruel god if you must. If you'll excuse me..."

Huedhaut rises form his seat and makes his way to the door.

"Oh...Hue..." I sigh the words under my breath.

His back is to me as he gets up to leave, and I stare at him, but he doesn't turn around.

 _I want to stop him, but there's nothing to say to him now..._

I watch him walk away knowing that he won't let me stop him. He exits the room.

Running my fingers through my hair, sink into the couch. "We just sat across from each other, looked each other in the eyes and talked. But he has never been as far away from me as he is right now..." I mumble the words aloud.

 _I have the same soul as the goddess he loved in my previous life..._

 _That makes her a different person from me..._

 _I am who I am._

Thinking about it more and more as I'm left in the luxurious large room, I come to the understanding that I can't help Hue. I will only cause us pain, cause him pain.

I rest my head back, looking up at the ceiling as I squeeze my eyes shut, as a stinging sensation of tears well up along the rims of my eyes. But I don't give them the chance to escape as I press the palms of my hands to my eyes, wiping them away.

* * *

Few Days Later...

I don't attempt to go see Hue after that.

It's my day off from work and I'm alone in my apartment, laying in bed, blankly looking up at the ceiling.

"Ugh..." I roll over onto my side, and groan into one of my pillows.

I keep telling myself that it's just 'one of those days' where I have no motivation, no energy to go out or do anything productive. But, it's actually because of Hue.

 _I do want to see him, I want to talk to him..._

 _But I don't want to cause him anymore pain._

"Ugh..." I groan again, hugging the pillow.

Just then I hear a giggle come form the end of my bed.

"What are you doing, Lady Abbey?"

"Whoa!" I sit straight up, wide-eyed when I hear the voice.

Vega smiles. "Sorry to surprise you. Long time no see, Lady Abbey."

"Jeez, Vega." I breathe. "Nearly gave me heart attack."

Vega giggles again. "Sorry."

I sit on the edge of my bed, as Vega comes around and stands in front of me. "So, what's up? Is this about another job?"

"I'm actually not here about work today..." Vega says.

"Huh?" I cock my head to the side.

"I'd like you to come to the mansion with me. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Someone you'd like me to meet?

I look at Vega skeptically, as she beams me a cheerful smile.

* * *

Sometime Later...

"You're late. It's like you really do enjoy keeping me waiting."

"Ugh..."

I'm scolded by the arrogant Leon, the second I walk through the parlor doors to the mansion. However, even though it's typical of him to reprimand me, there's something different about his attitude.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Leo."

I turn my gaze to the unfamiliar voice of a tall man. Wearing the Department of Wishes uniform, shaggy brown hair, and a kind smile.

"Um..." I take a step back.

"Nice to meet you, Abbey. My name is Karno." The man named, Karno, greets me politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Karno. So, uh...are you a god too?" I ask, fully-aware of what the answer will be.

"Yes, I rule over the Cancer constellation." He nods. "I'm the vice-minister of the Department of Wishes, Leo's right-hand man, basically."

"Whoa, cool." I say with a bewildered smile.

He chuckles. "I'm glad you think so. Everyone's been talking about you. It's a honor to meet the girl with the soul of the goddess who spun the threads of fate."

"Well, when you put it like that, it—" I tilt my head to the side. "Wait, the goddess who spun the threads of fate?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Karno looks at my puzzled. "I thought you were already aware of your identity as a goddess."

"Unfortunately, lack of communication is a specialty of the gods it seems..." I shift my gaze to Leon who looks at me coldly.

"You were a goddess who ruled over the fates." Karno explains.

Karno chuckles again seeing the astounded look on my face as hearing those words.

"I didn't expect you to be so adorable." He says.

"W-what?!" I'm startled out of my daze hearing the compliment.

"Don't take him seriously. He's flattering you. Flattery is our dear vice-minister's specialty." Leon intervenes, rolling his eyes, as saying so.

"I was being honest..." Karno, gives Leon a look that shuts him up quick.

"Ahem, anyways...?" I try to quickly change the subject.

"Anyway, sorry to summon you all of a sudden." Karno then looks at me with a serious expression. "I'm here today to speak to you about Hue."

"Um, okay?" My voice comes out nervous, as my body stiffens at the sound of his name.

Karno chuckles at my reaction. "You see, Leo's worried. It seems you've remembered that you were Hue's lover in a past life."

A wide smile grows along my lips as I stifle a laugh as me and Karno both look over at Leon who crosses his arms, stubbornly.

"Nonsense... I don't remember saying I was 'worried' about anyone." Leon scoffs.

"I heard Hue became inappropriately emotional on the night of the meteor shower. I'm assuming he acted that way because your memories returned..." Karno says to me.

"But, He didn't tell me anything about my past life." I tell him.

Karno nods. "Yes. That's why I will be taking the liberty of stepping in and doing so in his place."

"What?" I take a step back.

Without waiting for me to say another word, Karno begins to explain.

"The goddess of fate and Hue were both famous in the heavens. They were the perfect couple in the eyes of all who knew them." Karno shows a smile. "Gods in the heavens said they had never seen a couple more in love."

 _Never seen a couple more in love?_ I think to myself, with a heavy heart.

For some reason, those words have my mind wander to a specific couple. Those of who are not gods, but humans. A couple so in love, like I've never seen before, and proof of that is of a photo of them that is kept securely under my pillow.

I give my head a shake, returning my focus back to Karno and his words.

"So...um, how did the goddess die?" I ask. "I-I mean, gods are immortal, so how is it even possible for gods to die?"

Karno takes a deep breath. "A god's power comes from the marks in his eyes."

"The marks..." I quietly say, my hand reaching up and touching the skin beneath my eyes.

"He can die if he loses both of those, or if he does something immoral. And his power is taken from him, leading him to fall from grace." Karno throws on a smile. "In other words, gods can only die when they're thrown out of the heavens."

I shift in my place, feeling uneasy at his smile. "Was the goddess thrown out of the heavens then?"

Leon speaks up. "No. The goddess of fate chose her own destruction in order to save humanity."

"What..." I look at Leon, worriedly.

 _To save humanity...to save us..._

Karno begins to explain. "Once, long ago, humans on earth faced a calamity not even we gods could protect them from. It was a terrible time, nearly all humans closed their hearts to love. Most gods said it would be best to forget about the earth."

My hands begin to tremble. "No way..."

"But..." Karno looks at me closely. "You- I mean, your previous self, the goddess of fate, was different."

"Different?" I question.

Karno continues. "She said, 'I can change the fate if these humans who have lose the ability to love'."

"And...did she?" I ask.

Karno looks at my face, peering into my eyes, as the faintest hint of a smile plays on his lips. It's a sad smile.

"She..." He hesitates. "She decided to destroy herself in order to save the humans."

My eyes widen.

"The great goddess of fate." Leon says. "She turned misfortune on its head and lead human to happiness. So, they lived happily ever after."

The cynicism in Leon's voice makes my heart sink, while at the same time boils anger in the pit of my stomach.

 _Not everyone lived happily ever after though..._

I swallow my anger and refocus myself on the matter at hand. "So... how did Hue feel about the woman he loved destroying herself to save humanity?"

Karno uncomfortably answers. "He seemed to accept it. He said, 'This is destiny'." Karno thinks for a moment before continuing. "Now that I think about it, though, that was something the goddess used to always say. I don't know how he really felt."

 _There's no way..._

 _There was no way that he was able to forget about her, no way he wasn't in pain of losing someone he loved..._

 _I should know..._

From the moment of first meeting Hue, he had a strong poker face, that made it impossible to know what he was thinking or feeling. However, I have an understanding of how he felt when the goddess passed away. The isolating feeling of dealing with this alone the whole time...

"The story should end here, but there's a bit more." Karno says.

"More?" I painfully ask, my voice sounding hoarse. "How could there possibly be more?"

Karno sighs. "After... the goddess died, Hue did something forbidden. It was a very serious sin."

"A sin...?" I whisper.

 _His sin..._

"We discussed the stars in gods' eyes, right?" Leon asks.

I nod. "Yes, the source of your guys' powers? Which, I recall you telling me why Hue gets tired so easily. That Hue only has stars in one eye."

Leon smirks. "The goddess's soul should have ceased to exist, but he sacrificed the power in one of his eyes to intervene."

"What..." I gasp.

"By doing so, he was able to save the goddess' soul." Karno adds in. "Her soul should've been completely destroyed, but his actions allowed it to remain on the wheel of rebirth. Then her soul was reborn... and became you." Karno points to me.

The more I hear the more weight I feel over my shoulders, as I feel lost.

I shake my head slowly. "But Hue said gods can't bring people back to life or keep people from dying..."

I remember the conversation Hue and I had about the groom's wish at that wedding.

"Yes, that's why we said we committed a very serious sin." Leon says.

Karno continues. "Only the king of the heavens is allowed to intervene in matters of life and death."

"Wait...so it is possible to save lives?" I question.

Leon and Karno look at me puzzled.

 _If that's so...then why..._

"Abbey?" Karno calls for me.

"S-sorry. Ignore what I just said." I say.

"It's alright, but yes, it is possible. But that is Hue's sin."

"He was exiled because he saved the goddess..."

The black mark I saw on Hue's leg when I was in his room pops into my mind.

Leon steps closer to me. "We all instantly recognized you as a former god when we saw the stars in your eyes. But I never expected you to be the goddess of fate."

My shoulders slump, as I let out a sigh. "But...Hue realized though, didn't he?"

Karno points to his eyes. "The pattern formed by the stars in each god's eyes is unique. Hue probably recognized you the second he met you."

I avert my gaze, as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. _But he didn't admit to me until the night of the meteor shower._

 _Not until I remembered..._

To have known that I was the reincarnation of his lover, but to pretend not to know. I can't even imagine what that was like for Hue...

Karno places a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about the long explanation. That's everything we know. Please keep this knowledge close to your heart."

I look Karno in the eyes. "Thank you for telling me..."

"We didn't tell you this to worry you. We just thought you had the right to know. Try not to let it bother you any more than necessary." Leon tells me.

I sigh again. "Okay..."

 _But...how can I not..._

Leon pokes me on the forehead. "I mean it. Regardless of the cause. Hue's mark is more faded than anyone else's now. Continue to spend time with Hue. Fulfill your role."

"My role..." I place a hand over my chest, gripping the front of my hoodie.

"Your role to erase gods' mark of sin so they can return to the heavens." Leon tells me.

I nod.

"...Leo." Karno firmly calls his name.

"It's fine Karno... I knew this form the start." I reassure him.

"What's wrong with me telling her the truth?" Leon smirks.

Karno sighs, then his eyes avert to me. "Abbey, please don't feel too badly about Hue. You are you. Not the goddess of fate."

I take a moment to process those words, then determinedly nod.

 _He's right. I'm not the goddess of fate. I'm not Hue's lover._

 _I am who I am._

 _I am me._

However, I'm still lost in the dark. Left wondering if spending time with Hue will be enough to save him?

With that, the conversation ends and I bid a farewell to Karno and Leon. I leave the parlor and begin walking down the hallway. The glow of the sunset casts an orangey glow through the lancet windows and covers the walls and floor.

I'm lost in thought, hands shoved into my pockets, my head kept down, as I stare at my feet walking along the tile flooring, until I run into someone.

"Oops, sorry—!" I look up and come face ot face with Hue.

Hue stands there, looking at me with his typical expressionless face. "Abbey."

"Uh, um, I...I was." I nervously stammer.

"I was waiting for you. Let's talk." He says. "...if that's okay with you, that is."

I scratch the back of my head. "S-sure..."

I discreetly examine Hue. Not seeming like he's going to shut me down like he did before. Feeling relieved in his change of attitude, I follow him.

We exit the mansion and begin to walk the cobbled pathway through the flower-filled courtyard.

"I was harsh with you the other day. I'm sorry." He sincerely apologizes.

I look to the side of me, getting a perfect view of his sunset glowing face, and he's unreadable as ever. However, I rather that than the coldness he had before.

Hue sighs. "Having you see me when I had lost my composure rattled me. You didn't do anything wrong."

I reach out to touch his arm but I quickly retract. I clear my throat and gaze among the flowerbeds. "It's fine. That night was really hard on you. So please, don't worry about me."

"You're upset... What did Karno and Leon tell you?" He asks.

"What?" I jump, and quickly look at him, waving my hands frantically. "N-no, it's nothing. I'm not upset."

Huedhaut chuckles. "Pfft...You really are terrible at hiding things."

"N-no, you're just good at reading things..." I comeback in a panic, my cheeks flushed.

Then I notice his smile and I'm at a loss for words. My heart flutters at the sight of his handsome smiling face.

"...You two were lovers, you and the goddess, weren't you?" I ask, cautiously.

"Funny isn't it?" He looks at me, his smile still lingering along his lips. "A straight-laced stick in the mud like me in love."

I nudge his side. "Oh, come on, give yourself more credit than that."

We continue to walk down the path, heading towards the gazebo.

"You know, I saw the goddess's memories in my dream. She always seemed so incredibly happy...she really... _really_ loved you. There's nothing funny about that."

Hue listens to my words, looking at me intently.

"S-sorry. I'm getting carried away. Just tell me to shut up at any time..." I scratch the back of my head.

"...Pfftt..." Hue chuckles again.

"Huh?"

"That kindness of yours... It's exactly like hers." He tells me.

I shrug, feeling touched by the words but at the same time I'm pained.

 _Why do I love the way this god smiles at me...?_

"Hue? Will you tell me about the goddess? I want to know."

Hue and I rest on the bench inside of the gazebo, sitting next to each other in the shade.

Hue hesitates and beams me the kindest smile. "She was...a strong, kind woman. And she loved this world very dearly. She loved the earth and humans more than anymore."

I rest an elbow on my thigh, holding my cheek in my hand as I look up at Hue. "What was her personality like?"

"The exact opposite of mine." He looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

I let out a laugh, raising an eyebrow at his answer.

He continues. "She did things without a system and let her feelings be her guide. I suppose you could call her a romantic. And...she loved..."

I scoot closer, curious as to what he's going to say.

"To look at the children of man's wishes in the Department of Wishes' fountain."

I sit up straight. "Oh..."

That I was fully aware of since whenever I dreamt about her, she was always at a specific fountain. And she was always happy.

"I was probably drawn to her precisely because we were opposites..."

Huedhaut continues to go on and on about the goddess, like he misses her, no doubt, but not at all does he seem uncomfortable when speaking about her.

His once cold, still demeanor is gone.

It only makes me wonder if he had been putting pressure on himself this entire time. Struggling not to confuse the goddess and I in his mind, and for that being the reason why he looked so conflicted sometimes.

Acting cold, pushing me away, putting a wall between us, and teasing me...

I might not have any proof but I know, I feel that my instincts are on point.

"Abbey?" Hue calls me.

"Whoa!" I jump.

Hearing his voice brings me back into reality, and I see that his face is only inches away from my own.

"Uhh...Hue?" I squeak.

"You...you shouldn't stare into a man's eyes like that." He cheekily says.

"B-but, you were the one who looked at me first!"

"I'm allowed to do that."

"What, how is that fair?"

"I tell myself to stay away from you, but it's no use. My eyes follow you on their own." He says, his words as sweet as honey as he almost whispers them in my ear.

Sweet shivers run along my skin. _I-I didn't think he was going to say that..._

"I knew the moment I saw you. The beautiful eyes of the goddess I love more than anyone in the world. I would know them anywhere."

I clear my throat, but my voice still trembles as I speak. "Um...hmm, do I look anything like the goddess physically?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm going to keep that detail a secret." He teases.

"What?!"

 _That smile...wow...he really does still love the goddess._

I'm living as a human with no memory of my life as a goddess. It only makes me wonder how he feels about the goddess's soul that lives on inside of me.

"You're making that sad face again. You're too empathetic for your own good." Hue says. "The goddess loved humans. She allowed herself to be sacrificed to save them."

I breath shakily as if the word I repeat hurts. "Sacrifice..."

"That was her wish. Feeling sad about it is disrespectful to her memory. That's why I'm doing this. There's no need for you to be sad—"

"Is that really what happened?" I blurt out.

"What?" Huedhaut looks at me with wide eyes.

There's a brief silence between us as a breeze blows through the courtyard. IT carries the scent of fresh greenery and bloomy flowers.

"If she gave her life of her own free will, then...I feel like it's kind of strange to call that 'she allowed herself to be sacrificed'."

Hue doesn't respond, only listens to me more as I speak.

"You mentioned something when we granted that wish at the wedding. You said that there is no love without loss, that all love require sacrifice. But..." I shake my head. "I don't think so."

 _I know that self-sacrifice is a form of love, but..._

 _I know that can't be the only thing the goddess was thinking, when she did what she did..._

I take a deep breath and continue. "I really don't think she thinks of what she did as 'allowing herself to be sacrificed'."

Hue again looks at me with the look of shock written across his face.

"Er...sorry, I don't mean to sound like a know-it-all." I take a section of my hair and comb my fingers through it as I continue to talk about it more, saying my thoughts aloud. "But, I don't think you should say she was sacrificed...like she was a victim. I don't know how to explain it, but just...something the way you're framing this, bothers me..."

I then look up at Hue, worriedly, wondering if I've gone to far and unsettled him, again.

"...You really are her, aren't you?" He asks.

"Wait, what?"

The breeze grows stronger, plucking the loose petals off of their stems, as they dance through the air around us.

Then, Huedhaut's long fingers reach out towards me. His hand is on my cheek in no time.

"Um..." I try to speak up, but it's as if someone clicked the mute button.

"Abbey." Huedhaut calls my name, in his low, raspy whisper.

I frozen in place, my heart beat pounding so har din my chest it hurts. The way he says my name forms a lump in my throat, that's hard to swallow. Looking into his deep blue eyes, I see my own mesmerized reflection. His face draws steadily closer to mine.


	60. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 8

My immediate reaction as Huedhaut whispers my name as his face draws closer to mine is to shut my eyes.

Huedhaut then chuckles.

I open my eyes to his kind laugh as it's not what I was expecting from him.

"Nice hair accessory. It looks good on you." He says with a wide smile.

"What? Hair accessory...?" I flinch, feeling embarrassment take over.

My hand combs through my hair, but there is nothing.

"Here." He says.

Huedhaut's hand gently touches my hair. Revealing to me a flower petal that had been carried away by the wind and trapped by my hair.

I let out a breath, not realizing I've been holding one in the entire time.

 _C-calm down. He was just getting the flower petal out of my hair..._

 _Ugh, leave it to me to think of something totally different than to what happened..._

"About what you said before." Huedhaut interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I refocus my attention on to Huedhaut.

"Do you really believe there can be love without loss? He asks me.

I nod. "Yes, that's what I really think."

"IS that what you think, Abbey?" Huedhaut, tilts his head, his gaze locking down on me. "Or... are those words from the goddess's memories?"

 _Wait...he wants to know if it's my own opinion, or the goddess's?_

I left with nothing to say.

Hue looks at me and smiles. "That was a pointless question. I should know no one knows what she was thinking when she died."

"Hue..." I sigh.

"Before, when we saw that bride and groom, even if their time together is short, this is the future they chose. It will be a beautiful memory for both of them."

"Yeah...I recall saying something like that." I nod.

"That's probably true for them."

"Them?"

"But, not for me." Hue, looks away from me, his eyes looking down at the ground. "I can't smile about the short but happy days the goddess and I shared. And... I've even found myself thinking, if only I had never..."

He looks up at me once again, before falling silent.

But I feel like I knew what he was going to say...

 _"If only I had never met her, I never would have had experience this pain."_

 _That's probably what he thought..._

With all that Hue has gone through, Hue doesn't cr. Not even a time like this.

"It's just like you said, Abbey." Huedhaut begins to speak.

"What's that?"

Hue shows me a kind smile. "The goddess would hate for me to refer to what she did as 'sacrificing herself', that's the kind of woman she was." He exhales, "But I can't bring myself to see it as anything but a loss...it's hard."

"Loosing loved ones leaves a deep cut that may heal over time but there will still be a scar that remains..." I sigh. "I understand, Hue, it's okay."

 _So he does understand._

 _There's no way the goddess viewed her actions as tragic when she gave her life._

 _But Hue's held onto these feelings this whole time, unable to get over what happened..._

I can't help but be furious with my past self. Knowing out of all the possible stupid, selfish things I could have done...

I take a deep breath. _I know it was to save earth..._

 _But..._

 _But why did the goddess, why did I have to abandon someone I cared about so deeply?_

Seeing how frustrated I am as I continue to straighten out my thoughts, I want to say that can't even begin to imagine how deep Hue's pain must be. But I do...

"I'm sorry, Hue." I look upon the view as the sun slowly set.

"...Abbey?" Hue calls my name.

My hands curl into fists and the next thing I know, I'm hugging Hue.

I bury my face into his chest. "I have the goddess's soul, but I'm not the woman toy love...but, still...I'm sorry. Sorry, you've been suffering all alone for all this time because of me."

My jaw locks as my teeth grit together as I try stifle tears from rolling down my cheeks. Knowing if I allow one tear to escape, there will be no stopping.

"But please, please don't say you wish you had never met her. Don't throw away the love you have for her."

Huedhaut remains silent and doesn't move.

"The goddess loved you with her whole heart. I may have only experienced her memories in a dream, but I know I'm right." I grip the back of his uniform. "Plus, I'm glad I met you too. Honestly, Hue, I feel..."

Then I stop. Suddenly unsure of what I was about to say after that. But I feel my heart pounding rapidly, my limbs shaking, my cheeks burning, the urge to keep hugging him.

"Abbey?" Hue calls my name.

"Er..." I release him. "Never mind... It was nothing."

Deep down, I knew what I wanted to say, but decided to keep it locked in my heart.

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _There's no way in hell I could ever tell him that I love him!_

 _Wait..._

 _Love?_

I clutch my hand over my heart, gripping my clothes, Vowing to not say a word to Hue how I feel, knowing that this isn't about me, for it being not important. Knowing the only thing that matters right now is Hue. So I think of a prayer that I hope reaches someone.

 _Please, someone, anyone, don't let Hue suffer anymore._

"I just want you to know. I'm here, you're not alone." I tell him through my trembling voice.

"Yeah..." He nods. "I know I can count on you."

I jump to my feet. "Ah-ha! Now that's more like it: sarcasm! That's the Hue I know."

"In that case, Abbey, you'd better smile. You look the most like yourself when you're smiling."

My cheeks begin to burn instantly again from the sudden compliment.

Aa me and Hue continue to spend time in the courtyard, I can't help but wonder to myself.

 _If gods grant human wishes, who grants the wishes of the gods?_

* * *

Later That Night...

"Jaaaack!" I holler, smacking my hand down on the countertop of the bar.

"No need to yell, I'm right here." My boss, sighs.

I giggle. "Another one pleeease."

I twirl the small glass in my hands, indicating wanting another alcoholic drink.

"Abbey, are you okay? I know you drink when you're trying to figure stuff out, but I've never seen you get drunk."

"Pfftt...whatchu talkin about?" I slur.

Jack scratches the back of his head. "You are a handful."

Jack refills my glass, nervously watching me as I gulp it down.

"Ah, so good." I say, with a big smile on my face.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up?" He asks, taking the cloth from over his shoulder and drying off freshly washed glasses, placing them in their proper spots in the cabinets.

"I mean, I shouldn't...I want to, but I shouldn't..." I pout. "But, I mean...like, I just don't get men."

"Oh boy, I wish Hannah were here, she's much better at this than I am." Jack groans.

"I don't understand _these_ men. There from a whole other world, and I just don't get it."

"Uh...huh..." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Everyone says its destiny, but I mean, what is destiny really?" I blabber. "Why me? I never asked for this. I can't tell any body, or it will make me sound crazy." I look at Jack, then lean over the counter to whisper. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Jack sighs, placing both hands on my shoulders, sits me back down. "No, I don't. I think you're drunk."

"Am not." I whine.

"Are too." He snaps back, then slides me a tall glass of water. "Maybe, if talking to people isn't helping. Maybe writing it down, either write it like a letter, journal or a diary of what's going on will help clear some of those thoughts of yours."

"Wow, that's a brilliant idea! I'm going to do that!" I happily say, as getting out of my chair at the bar.

"Whoa!" Jack grabs my arm from over the counter, stopping me from leaving. "I'll only let you take my advice if you drink this glass of water and I drive you home."

"Whaaat? No fair." I groan. "But fine, you're the boss." I slur my words again, taking my place back in my seat and having over my truck keys.

Jack sighs with relief. "Okay, I'll be right back, I'm going to take care of a few customers and let the other employees know."

"Mhmm..." I give him thumbs up as I gulp down the refreshing glass of water.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" An unfamiliar voice chimes.

"Hmm...?" I turn to my side and see a gorgeous super-model like woman in my sights.

Dressed in a short, cocktail dress and wearing, probably, thousands of dollars worth of jewelry around her neck, on her ears and hands, a woman with long brown locks smiles at me.

"Oh, no, just the invisible man." I blurt out. "Ah, that was stupid. No, this seat is free." I mumble.

The woman chuckles as she takes the seat next to me. "Thank you."

I turn back around, watching the condensation of the glass of water drip down the sides.

"I'm sorry to pry, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation before." The woman speaks, sitting elegantly, legs-crossed and her hands clasped together on the countertop.

"Huh?" I cock my head to the side.

"About men from another world? What did you mean by that?" She asks.

"Oh...oh! Hm... what did I mean?" I ponder to myself.

Her perfectly winged-eyeliner eyes lock onto me.

The more I try to think of what I said, the more I realize my drunken state, feeling it slowly disappear as sober Abbey begins to return.

"I mean...well..." I can't help but stare back into her eyes and I get a weird, nauseating feeling that I know isn't from the amount of alcohol. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Perhaps..."

"Per...haps?" I hiccup, as I stare at her intently.

"Abbey." Jack calls my name from behind me.

I spin around and see him looking at me worriedly. "You, all right?"

"Huh? Yeah?" I tell him.

"You sure? Because you've been talking to yourself this entire time." He tells me.

I stand up. "What do you mean? I've been talking to this la—"

However, when I go to turn around and gesture to the woman I was sitting next to, she's not there.

"What the..." I gasp.

"Okay, come on." Jack wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"B-but..." I try to protest, but Jack ignores me.

He drags me out into the fresh cool air that hits me like a bus, knocking my senses back into me.

Jack drives me home that night, making sure I get to my apartment safe and sound, before taking off.

That night I lay in bed, feeling my proper state of mind returning as I continue to drink water, and relax. However, I come irritable as I can't seem to put my thoughts on pause as the spindle around the gods, mark of sins, me as the goddess of fate...and Hue.

Through my not-so-long-ago hazy memories, I recall Jacks advice and spring out of bed. Digging through my desk drawers until coming across an empty notebook. I flick on my desk lamp, plop myself down in my chair and start scribbling words from the moment of first meeting the gods, to every situation leading up till now. As each word appears on the lined paper, slight pressure is lifted of my shoulders. Feeling this, I know I can sleep soundly tonight.

* * *

A Few Days Later...

"Everyone, Lady Abbey has arrived!" Vega announces as we enter the dining room.

"We were waiting for you, Abbey!" Ichthys cheers.

"What in the..." I walk in to dimly lit dining room, and I can't help but have a dubious look on my face.

I'm invited out of the blue to a dinner party at the mansion.

"What's going on?" I ask as my eyes spot the varieties of fancy dishes laying across the table. "Are you celebrating or something?"

Scorpio rolls his eyes. "Don't ask me woman. I don't know why I have to be here anyway..."

"I wasn't asking _you_ directly, sheesh." I sigh.

"Come on, Scorpio, it's just one party." Karno, smiles cheerfully, patting a hand on Scorpio's shoulder.

"Hey, Hue, no drinks yet? Parties need alcohol." Leon's scan the table, as he remarks.

"That comes later. Everything in moderation." Huedhaut calmly responds.

Teorus happily joins the conversation. "Don't be so uptight! You're the one who should be the happiest!"

I raise an eyebrow as I notice the Wishes gods are all in especially high spirits.

Huedhaut sighs.

"It's hard to guess what's going on, looking at that face." Dui says.

Teorus nods. "The truth is... Hue's mark is disappearing super fast."

"Huh? Seriously?" I gasp.

 _Why am I only hearing about this now?_

Teorus smiles. "Really! No one can figure out why it's fading, though..."

Ichthys nudges Hue. "Come on, show Abbey."

"No, that's okay." I murmur, turning my head away.

"Don't be ridiculous." Huedhaut sighs at Ichthys' command. "As if I would ever just strip off my clothes in the dining room. I'm not you, Ichthys."

Ichthys looks hurt by Hue's statement. "What's that suppose to mean?"

 _Ooooh, I get it. That's why everyone is so happy._

I make the connection of the sudden dinner party being held, and the high-spirits of the gods being as that Hue's mark is disappearing.

"So," Karno raises his voice to catch everyone's attention. "Take it easy and enjoy the party."

Scorpio irritably hisses his words at Karno. "If you don't have a mark, what the hell are you doing here? Get back to the heavens."

"Don't be like that Scorpio." Dui says, his voice calm.

"Anyway! Abbey..." Teorus shouts.

"What?" I reply rather nervously.

"Erase my mark like you did Hue's!"

"Uhh... I would, and you can ask all you want but I have no idea even now how to erase any marks." I respond as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What if I ask more politely?" Teorus tilts his head, his eyes sparkling. "Here, I'll get down on one knee and kiss you on the hand."

Teorus does as he says and lowers himself to the ground, taking my hand in his.

He looks up at me with a gentle smile. "Is this good?"

"Whoa!" I find myself frozen in place as I'm to embarrassed to move as I'm witnessing something you would read in a romance novel or a movie.

"Teo." Huedhaut beckons. "Come over here for a sec."

Teorus nonchalantly does as Hue says. "What, what? Do you have an idea for how to tease Abbey?"

Hue's lips twist into a rather terrifying smile. "Toy with Abbey again and I'll tell everyone your secret."

A look of shock crosses Teorus face as Huedhaut continues.

"Last October, in the back of the Department of Wishes, Teo had some milk, and—"

"What?!" Teorus panics. "How do you know about that?! Don't tell them!"

I hiccup a laugh at the reaction, and yet still curious to know the rest of that story.

"Teorus comes back over to me, a look of worry and sincerity written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Abbey. I won't tease you anymore. Please forgive me."

I stifle a laugh and nod my head, then I look at Hue. "Wow, very impressive." I applaud Huedhaut.

He smiles. "You owe me for that one."

I roll my eyes playfully. "Fine, fine."

 _How typical of him. His kindness doesn't come without a price..._

This is really great, though." Dui interrupts, smiling ear to ear as he looks at Hue and I. "If this keeps up, Hue's sin will be absolved, and his mark will vanish. He'll be back in the heavens in no time."

"O-oh yeah..." I let out a nervous laugh as I scratch the back of my head.

Hue doesn't respond, but holds his usual, expressionless look.

 _Of course, if his mark is disappearing as fast as everyone says, then that means he's going to return to the heavens._

 _And, we'll have to say goodbye..._

The thought makes my heart ache, but I know this is a good thing. For the both of us. It's been obvious through the dreams I had and the past conversations between Hue and I. Hue loves the goddess I use to be. He doesn't love me. It's clear that being around me just hurts him, makes him think about the goddess.

Even if it were possible, Hue is a god and I'm a human. We can't be together.

I gently slap my cheeks to wake myself up before I spiral down into a state of depression and look amongst the gods.

"All right count me in, I'm drinking too!" I say loudly.

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "The alcohol isn't for goldfish."

Teorus laughs "Excuses. You're just scared Abbey ill drink you under the table."

I lean back in my chair and smirk at Scorpio who shoots me a glare, before turning his attention back to Teorus.

"Shut up." Scorpio then waves his hand to Hue. "Hey, Mr. Smart Guy, bring on the booze."

Hue shakes his head. "I don't think so. For one thing, I can't stand loud, drunken parties."

"But we have to drink the alcohol you made eventually." Leon states. "Don't be such stick in the mud."

Huedhaut sighs, admitting defeat. "I guess I have no choice."

Moments later and Huedhaut takes out bottles of alcohol he had hidden away somewhere. Placing a few bottles on the table in front of each seat. And as I look closely, I notice that Scorpio and the others' bottles have a different design from the drinks Hue and I shared last time.

I point to the bottles as I ask. "Hue are those..."

Hue looks at me, one corner of his mouth bending up into a little smirk.

Just then...

"Whoa! Hey, what's wrong with this stuff?" Scorpio puts the back of his hand to his mouth as he slams the bottle down.

"Holy crap," Teorus coughs. "It's so strong!"

Huedhaut chuckles. "This is a special spirit. It's been distilled many more times than usual."

"Then... that means..." I begin to say but my voice trails off.

"I-It's alcohol content is unbelievably high." Dui says.

"That doesn't so safe." I gulp.

 _Oh crap..._

"It won't kill anyone... probably." Huedhaut says, then turns his attention to me. "They'll pass out before they can get too wild and crazy. It's safe."

Karno laughs. "You're always playing it cool, but you really are sneaky, Hue. I like that about you."

Huedhaut smirks. "I'm going to assume you meant to call me 'cautious'."

I laugh at the comment, and the aching feeling in my heart happens again.

 _Hue is going to leave. He's going to return to the heavens. I won't be able to hear anymore of dry sense of humor._

"Hey, why so sad, Abbey?" Ichthys asks.

"What? Me, well maybe a little. But only because I won't be able to drink anymore of Hue's alcohol." I say. "I-I mean who wouldn't be depressed?"

Ichthys grins widely. "Aw, just forget about that for now..." He wraps an arm around my shoulder giving me a wink. "Well, later. I'm gonna go mess with drunk Scorpio and the others."

Ichthys quickly removes himself and joins the lively circle of the drunken gods. Looking happy and pleasantly buzzed, I can only smile and watch them from the distance.

I sigh, as I set down my glass of alcohol, that I've been sipping slowly. "I guess, I should get some air."

I get up out of my seat and exit the room, making my way towards the balcony. As I step outside, the nightly cool breeze hits me instantly and I feel it's comfort wrap around me. Leaning against the railing, as I gaze into the night, watching the stars twinkle form above.

"Hm, nice view." I say quietly.

Standing outside on the balcony alone for a few minutes, the nightly air begins to give me a chill. However, before deciding to head back inside, I feel something warm wrap around my shoulders.

"Huh?" I turn and see Huedhaut standing beside me.

"You'll catch a chill, standing out in the night air." He says.

"Did...did you come out here because you're worried about me?" I ask, then hear a loud crash coming from inside and I gesture to the door. "B-but what about the others?"

"They're drunk inside." He vaguely states.

"Yeah, that I know."

"They claim to be celebrating my impending return to the heavens, but they just wanted an excuse to let loose."

With my elbow propped up on the railing, I rest my cheek in the palm of my hand as I look up at Hue. "Really? I feel like they're actually happy for you." I smile at him, and shift my gaze back to the stars. "I can't believe your mark is going to disappear, without anyone ever figuring out why."

Huedhaut uneasily shifts where he stands. "Yes... that's right."

I catch a glimpse of him in my preferable and notice a rather somber expression.

 _I wonder what he's thinking about..._

 _Does he know something?_

"So, how much has your mark faded?" I ask.

Huedhaut answers. "Enough that it's hard to spot if you don't really look for it."

"Wow, that much, eh?" I mumble.

 _He's going to leave a lot sooner than I thought..._

With that thought I mind, my heart twinges.

"For some reason, I've been thinking a lot about what you were like when we first met."

"Seriously, about me?" I laugh.

Huedhaut smiles. "Yes. You were so panicked. The faces you made were hilarious."

"H-hilarious?! Anyone would have been shocked to have gods suddenly appear and have magic powers, not to mention drop a 'your-an-ex-goddess' bomb on them!"

"And then there was the time you skipped breakfast and almost fainted." Huedhaut continues.

"Urgh..." I burst my face into my hands. "Please stop."

I try and hide my embarrassment, but the more I remember with Hue bringing them up the more I want to crawl into a hole and die.

"You even made me food when I was sick, and almost wiped out on that wet floor."

"Okay, I get it! Just stop bringing that stuff up! Better yet, just forget about it!"

"Impossible. My memory is better than any other god's."

I sigh.

"Your friends thought I was your boyfriend on that trip, remember?"

"How can I not? They bring it up every time I walk into work. And during that timr iy was super stressful...and it didn't help that Leon and Teorus were there either." I run my hands through my hair. "But you! You just stood there, totally chill. You didn't help me at all..."

He chuckles. "Sorry. Watching you panic is just too enjoyable."

"Ugh! Seriously?"

Huedhaut laughs out loud as I cry out in exasperation.

"You're so expressive, and emotional and positive. You're very entertaining to watch." He says, with a gentle smile.

Embarrassed, I look away, twirling a strand of hair between my fingers. "N-no I'm not. You're just good at reading people."

"But, even now." His speaks quietly. "You would think this would have been hard on me. Every time I look at you, I remember my past."

I slowly look up at him as I think to myself. _Of course, it would be hard on you, Hue._

As I go to turn away again his next works surprise me.

"But, at some point, looking at you started to make me smile."

I blink a few times to register it. "Y-you mean..."

"It's harder _not_ to smile when I'm with you. Every little thing you do is so amusing."

I nervously chuckle. "O-oh."

 _So that's what he means, god could I be anymore stupid. For a second there I got my hopes up, but this Hue I'm talking to._

Chuckling to myself, it only makes me wonder how many more times we'll b able to tal like this. To a god like Hue, our time together probably feels very short. But seeing him nostalgically reminisce about our time together...

"Abbey, look at the sky." Hue tells me.

"The sky?" I raise an eyebrow.

"And give me your hand for a moment." He extends his own hand.

I gently place my hand in his. "What are you—"

Before I can finish my sentence, he snaps his fingers,

Above our heads, the sky lights up. Several shooting stars are streaming across the sky, and I find myself mesmerized.

"Wow..." I breathless say.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Hue asks.

"I thought you said, 'shooting stars don't grant wishes. The gods in the Department of Wishes do'." I mock.

Hue chuckles. "Indeed, I did say that, but please humor me."

I sigh. "Fine."

Turning back around, hands gripping the balcony railings. I look up, watching each star fly across the sky. Taking a deep breath, I make a wish.

"I wish...for Hue's days to be fill with lots of happiness from now on." As I say the words I feel my cheeks burn a bright red.

The star show comes to an end and the sky returns to its regular sight, where the stars twinkle in there place.

"I hope I got my wish out fast enough before they vanished." I look around the above me as I say aloud.

"Why did you make a wish for me?" Hue asks.

I look at Hue. "I don't know, is it so wrong to wish for someone's happiness?"

He chuckles. "Well, what if teasing you is what makes me happy? Still wish for my happiness then?"

"Wha—N-no! Why do you have to go and say that?"

"I was happy. It just came out."

My heart skips a beat. "S-so, as a member of the Department of Wishes, you're going to grant my wish, right?"

"You know, we're not the only ones who can do that. You can too."

"What?"

"You have a power to make things happen, Abbey."

I look a Huedhaut dumbfoundedly.

He quietly laughs to himself before shooting me a rather gentle, warm smile. "I can't believe myself... saying something so illogical. It must be your bad influence."

"Huedhaut..." I whisper his name, rather surprised by the words coming out of his mouth.

"I've spent to much time...too close to you."

I bite my bottom lip, feeling the sudden urge to scream. Everything he says right now, feels like a goodbye...

"Weird, its unusual to see you so talkative like this." I comment, trying to control my nerves.

Huedhaut doesn't respond.

In a shaky voice, my eyes drop to the ground. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"It was always going to be this way." He says.

I nod. "Yeah, I know..."

"If it's alright with you, Abbey, I'd like to go somewhere with you." Huedhaut suggests, his eyes gleaming as they lock on to me. "Just the two of us, one last time."

"Oh, uh..." I find it hard to say the words I want to say.

"I came all the way down to Earth. I might as well broaden my horizons before I leave. Will you show me around?" He asks, with a genuine smile on his face.

I nod my head fast. "Y-yes! Of course. I'll show you tons of places, wherever you want to go."

Huedhaut laughs. "Don't get too excited. I can't have you running around like a chicken with your head cut off and getting hurt."

"Pfft..." I wave him off. "Don't worry, sheesh."

"No, I can't help but to worry. You're too accident prone, Abbey."

I smile at him cheekily, and as we gaze at each others the sickening sweet words 'I love you' is all I want to say to him this very moment. But I manage to take those words and lock them up deep inside my heart.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Huedhaut and I stand outside on the balcony, if not looking up at the sky, were looking at each other with smiles on our faces.

However, the painful aches in my heart of knowing I won't be able to spend time with Hue, or even see him for much longer sends tears to my eyes. Managing to suck back the tears, I make a vow that if this is the last time we ever see each other, then I must do my best to enjoy myself.


	61. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story 9

Few Days Later...

"Oh, Lady Abbey! You look so cute today!" Vega smiles ear to ear when she sees me.

Vega greets me excitedly as she opens the door.

Stepping through the doors and I enter the mansion foyer. I feel my cheeks burn out of the embarrassment of the compliment. Standing their flustered as I adjust my not-so-casual attire. Wearing high-rise skinny jeans, an off-the shoulder black shirt, and black ballets flats. I even put on a bit of make-up and brushed my hair.

"R-really?" I laugh nervously. "I feel like I over-did it."

"Not at all! You look great!" Vega assures me. "Right, Lord Hue?"

Vega turns around to face the staircase. And as I look up to follow her gaze, Hue appears, gracefully making his way down the stairs towards me.

"You're awfully early." He says.

"A-am I? My clocks must be off." I make up an excuse.

Hue examines me from head to toe, until locking onto my gaze, with a look of disbelief. "You look so..."

 _W-why is he looking at me like that?! It's so embarrassing!_

 _I know I dressed up a little, but I don't think I look that weird!_

 _Oh god, just say something already, Hue!_

I bite my bottom lip, as take a deep breath, as I try to calm my facing heart.

"What happened to the tomboy I know? You look like a lady today."

"And there it is." I snap my fingers and shoot a finger gun his way.

"I guess it's true what they say."

"And what's that?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He chuckles. "Anybody can look good with the right clothes."

I sigh. "Uh huh..." Then dramatically I pucker my bottom lip as I bat my eyelashes. "Would it kill you to give me a compliment, every once in a while?"

"Oh my." Hue looks at first surprised by my response then averts his gaze to the floor. "The lady is displeased. Is today's romantic rendezvous to be called off?"

 _W-wait, 'romantic rendezvous'?!_

"N-no! I'm not calling off anything!" I panic and flail my arms around in the air.

"Pfft... You don't have to get so fazzled." Huedhaut laughs.

"D-damn it, Hue." I puff out my cheeks.

"Hm? Abbey's here! And she looks sooo cute!" Teorus appears from atop of the staircase.

A little embarrassed by the announced compliment, I try to play it cool.

"S-see? Try to be a little more like Teorus, Hue." I nudge his side.

"Why in the world would I want to lower my I.Q on purpose." Hue states.

My hands instinctively cover over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"You just said something really mean like it was nothing." Teorus sighs.

"It was a joke." Huedhaut reassures. "I have nothing but the deepest respect for you and your extroverted flirtatious, womanizing ways'

"Now that's definitely a lie!" Teorus shouts.

 _Wow, he really laid it on him..._ I think to myself as I stand there, watching Hue fire snaky comment after snarky comment.

"You two are going on a date, aren't you? I'm so jealous?" Vega interrupts.

"Huh? A-a date?" I look at her, rather shocked by those words.

 _I never thought of it that way, but maybe a part of me did if I decided to get all dolled up for today._

I shift my eyes to look at Hue who doesn't deny it.

 _Is this a date?!_ I scream internally to myself.

"Wow, Hue on a date with his gloomy personality? It'll probably start raining." Teorus smiles wickedly.

"H-hey come on now, don't jinx it!" I worriedly say.

Teorus pats me on the head. "Sorry, sorry, Later, Hue! Try to be a good date!"

"Let's go, Abbey." Hue places a hand on my lower back as we make our exit.

"O-okay." I croak, feeling sweet shivers run up my back from Hue's touch.

"Have fun!" Vega happily shouts as she sees us off.

* * *

Sometime Later...

"So, I thought we could stroll around some spots near the mansion." I tell Hue.

Hue and I take a walk-through Chinatown in the city. Passing by colorful shops, and maneuvering through the lively streets,

"There are lots of humans walking and eating." Huedhaut makes an observation.

I nod. "Yeah, street food is delicious and a lot of fun."

"It seems inefficient. It's not bad for digestion?"

"Probably, but no one gives it much thought." I shrug. "So how about we grab something to eat and be apart of the atmosphere?" I tell him.

Darting my eyes to different shops until deciding on one that peeks my interest, I grab Hue's arm.

"Oh! Look, look, those pork buns are famous for being _really_ good!" I tell him.

I race over to the shop, ordering us a pork bun. The smell is overwhelming, and I can already tell that I'm drooling over it.

I kindly split the bun with Hue, giving him half. "Here."

Hue takes the half and bites into it, chewing it slowly before licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Hm..." He says with a smile. "The food here isn't too bad."

"Isn't it?" I say as I bite into my half. "I know you don't need food, but why not when you have so much delicious food around here."

Huedhaut sighs, with a smirk spread across his face, "You and food are inseparable, huh?"

"What?" I swallow and look at him puzzled.

"You're making the same face you made when you ate those pancakes." Hue tells me. "You look happy, and your mouth is open thiiiiis wide." He gestures with his hand showing the large amount of space between them.

"Ugh, stop bringing it up!" I embarrassedly bark at him.

"Oh, I want to try those round things next."

"D-don't ignore me!"

I sigh, rubbing the side of my face, while looking at calm and collect Hue. Following behind him we stop at another shop.

"Those are sesame dumplings. They're like a warm, sweet dessert." I explain.

Utterly captivated by the dumplings, Hue goes and buys some. And as I'm watching him from behind, I can't help but laugh.

"It's much more fun when eating together with someone." I say, recalling the time I ate pancakes alone.

Huedhaut turns around, holding the dumplings. "Open your mouth."

"T-that's okay, I can feed myself." I say in a panic.

"Be a good girl and open your mouth, or I'll make you open it..." Hue says.

The way he says it with that smile only makes me imagine it in suggestive ways.

"A-and, how exactly would you do that?" I ask, scared to hear the answer.

Hue pauses, his eyes gazing at me. "...That part is a surprise."

Not wanting to know the surprise, I hesitantly open my mouth."

He smiles and feeds me the dumpling.

He sighs happily. "Wjen you do this, I feel like..."

I cock my head to the side. "Like, what?"

"I feel like a mother bird." He chuckles. "You were more like a baby bird than a goldfish just now, Abbey."

I roll my eyes at the snarky remark, having my hopes up only to have them plummet to the ground. Expecting the words 'it's like we we're a real couple', but I guess it was only me who thought that.

"Hue?" I call him, noticing a blank expression on his face. "What's wrong? You're spacing out."

"Look at that." He says, pointing to a specific direction.

I follow Hue's gesture to a Panda mascot standing outside on of the shops.

"I was wrong. You're not a goldfish or a baby bird." Hue begins to say.

"Don't say it..." I warn.

"With the slow, relaxed way you eat." He continues.

"Hue, I swear..." I grumble.

"You're exactly like that animal..."

"It's a panda, Hue...I know you know that's a panda!" I groan, facepalming. "And I'm not a goldfish, or a bird, or a panda!"

I watch as Hue grins widely, not one ounce of a guilty conscious visible.

"What a shame. When you pout like that, you ruin the resemblance." He says. "Now, let's move on to the next place."

"Hmmm..." I grouse.

 _What does he mean 'what a shame'?! Don't tell me he thought I looked kind of cute?!_

Apart of me is embarrassed at the thought, but at the same time I feel butterflies in my stomach as hoped for it to be true.

Finishing up in Chinatown we head further into the city, stopping in at an Celestial Myth exhibit, that a co-worker from work told me about.

"Wow, look at all the stars..." I say in awe.

Walking through the museum corridors and entering large rooms that have a variety of photographs of constellations, and models depicting the gods from different myths on display.

"Hey, look over there." I say pointing. "They have an Aquarius exhibition."

"Making up stories about star formations...humans really do think of the most interesting things."

I read the little memo next to some pieces displayed. "This says the gods of myth drink at lavish celebrations every night. Accurate, right?"

"Hmm..." Hue thinks for a moment. "Celebrations? More like drunken bacchanals."

I giggle and continue reading. "It also says the young cup-bearer who poured the drinks of the gods was a beautiful young man, pretty enough to rival any woman. Aquarius is depicted as that cup-bearer."

I find myself looking over at Huedhaut. _He really is beautiful..._

"Do I have something stuck on my face?" He asks, noticing my stare.

"N-no, I was just thinking about how handsome you are." I shrug.

"How in the world do humans see a beautiful water bearer when they look at this star cluster?"

I sigh, feeling myself being ignored.

"The Aquarius constellation is an asterism consisting of stars named Sadalmelik, Sadalsuud, Sadalachbia, Skat..." Hue begins to lecture me.

"Whoa, h-hey, that's cool and all, but you don't need to get that detailed!" I tell him.

 _Yeesh, maybe we should stop by a bookstore, so I can purchase an astrology book or something..._

"Both you and ancient humans harbor far too many illusions about the stars. Stars are simply balls of gas, continuously exploding at their centers, giving off light..."

"Wow, it must be fascinating to see the world through your eyes, Hue." I sarcastically say.

"Yes, I'd like to experience that as well. Seeing the world through your bright eyes. The world you see must be a beautiful place." He says.

"W-well...not exactly." I embarrassedly turn away, answering honestly.

Even though his romantic bombshell has my mind spiraling down into a dark place, I manage to push through and continue to enjoy our time together.

"Check out that guy. He's super hot." A nearby woman with her friend whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"You're right! Oh, but he has a girlfriend...figures." The friend says.

I shrink where I stand, trying to hide myself from peering eyes.

 _We don't seriously look like a couple? Do we?_

However, when I catch a glimpse of our reflections in the glass, I can't help but feel giddy.

"You're more narcissistic than I thought, Abbey." Hue says, breaking through my thoughts.

"W-what?"

"The sight of your own reflection makes you smile."

"I-I'm not smiling!" I stammer. "Anyways, we should get going or we'll miss the moving."

"Alright then, let's go." He nods, gesturing to the exit of the exhibition.

Hue doesn't hold my hand or anything. But our steps are still perfectly in synch as we walk. Standing alongside him, spending time with him like this is nice in it's own way.

* * *

Later...

"Thomas? Thomas is that you?"

The door creaks loudly, revealing nothing on the other side. The camera pans back to the worrisome woman to reveal someone standing behind her.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, quickly covering my eyes.

Hue chuckles.

I peek through my fingers. "You're not scared?"

"No. Besides you're much more entertaining to watch." He tells me.

"W-watch the movie..." I whisper to him.

Continuing to watch the horror movie playing the big screen, a horrific scare almost sends tears to my eyes.

"Here." Hue extends his hand to reveal a handkerchief. "Your tear ducks are leaking."

"Shut up, they are not." I gently take the cloth and gripping it tightly in my hand.

Continuing to watch the movie, I'm startled to feel Hue reach over and touch my hand on my lap.

 _He's holding my hand...why is he holding my hand?!_ I panic.

Hue leans over. "If you don't pay attention to the movie, you'll miss the story."

"Says you..." I murmur with a smile.

 _Is this because I got so scared? I don't know what the real reason behind it is, but I'm glad he's touching me._

Instinctively I squeeze his hand back as a thank you.

From the corner of my eye, I see Hue wears a look of surprise on his face.

I giggle. "Bet you didn't expect that."

"...No, it's just you're always switching from one emotion to the next." He says.

The way he speaks somehow manages to put a smile on my face. With his big cool hand intertwined with mine, can't help but make me want this day to never end.

Here I thought not to long ago that just walking by his side without holding his hand was enough...But I know that was a lie. Unaware of the feelings that were once locked away in my heart had found away to escape. Realizing that there's no way to deny what I'm feeling for Hue now.

* * *

Later...

"Today went by quickly, don't you think?" I ask Hue.

We walk side by side, through a park in the city. In the distance the sun is setting, giving the city and orange glow, as the deep blue of the night approaches the evening sky.

 _Looks like our fun little day together is coming to an end..._

My heart pangs in my chest as I realize something.

 _No...not just today, but everything is about to end..._

Ever since meeting the gods my whole life has been turned upside down. I wanted nothing but for them to leave. However, at some point, not realizing it until lately, I started to treasure those days. Especially with Huedhaut.

 _Of course, I don't want this end, but there's no way in hell I could tell him that..._

I rub the side of my face as my thoughts begin to stress me out.

"Abbey." Huedhaut calls for me.

"Hm?" I look up at him.

"Can I borrow a little more of your time?" He asks kindly. "Since I'm down here, I wanted to try some of Earth's alcohol."

"Really?" I excitedly gasp. "S-sure! I know just the place!"

"Thank you." He smiles.

I smile back at him as I sigh with relief knowing we get to be together a little while longer.

At first deciding to take him to my job, I scratch the idea realizing the amount of teasing and mocking I would receive from my fellow co-workers. A little further down the street away from my workplace I take Huedhaut to another bar that is open.

The bar is nearly empty, only a few customers remain at the booths. The place is dimmed by candle light and florescent lights against the walls. Hue and I take a place at the bar counter, sipping drinks.

"Hmm. Earth drinks aren't half bad." Hue says, placing the glass he just sipped.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow, impressed with what I heard.

Hue nods. "The way the bartender hand-cuts the ice for the drinks is particularly impressive."

Huedhaut orders a whiskey and the bartender serves Hue an elegant glass with an amber liquid with a single large, clear ball of ice floating atop.

I shrug. "I guess, but I don't think anything compares to the spirits you make. You definitely make the best." I take a sip of my bright blue cocktail. "And now that I've tried what you make, I don't think I can drink anything else."

Resting my elbow on the counter, I cup the side of my hand in my hand as I look at Hue.

"You should say that." Hue sets his glass down and looks me in the eye. "Are you planning on never drinking again for the rest of you life?"

"Uh...what?"

"The world is filled with lots of 'wonderful' things you just don't know about. Alcohol is the same. There are probably high-grade spirits out there that far outshine what I make."

I roll my eyes. "You're always so pragmatic, Hue."

 _I was more so hinting at that fact I would miss him... He probably didn't even notice. However if he did, he would respond his usual 'Huedhaut' way..._

 _God, I suck at this..._

Instead of a sip, I take a large gulp, finishing off my cocktail. I wave my hand to get the bartenders attention to bring me another one. When he does, I hug the cold glass in my hand, ready to chug it down but stop.

"It's completely gone, isn't it? The mark on your thigh."

Hue pauses before answering. "...What makes you so sure?"

I smirk. "Well, let see, because you're being nice, like this is the last time we'll see each other."

Hue doesn't say anything, just looks at me calmly.

I raise the glass to my lips. "I'll take that silence as a 'yes'."

"You've gotten wittier lately."

"Pfft, lately? You're just noticing it now?" I down the alcohol in a second. "However, I'll give you the credit of rubbing some of that off on me. So..." I push the glass side, and ring up the bartender for another glass.

As I wait for my drink, my thoughts accidently leak out.

"Urgh...when I think about not being able to hear your snarky jokes anymore...It makes me so sad I could cry..." I whine, sinking my head on to the countertop murmuring my next words, not loud enough for Hue to hear. "Please...don't...go..."

However, looking up to see Hue's beautiful gaze, my stomach does backflips, and I can only think that when he looks at me like that, I don't think he sees "me". He sees the goddess.

The bartender gives me my drink, and I sip it, trying to muffle my thoughts of slipping out.

 _He only sees me as a human girl and telling him that I love him would make things suuuper awkward. There would be no point anyways._

The thought is so loud in my head, I want to scream it. But it only leaves a heavy weight on my heart.

"The sadness will only be temporary." Hue tells me.

"W-what do you mean?" I nearly spit out my drink.

"Think of it as a fleeting mirage. Once the gods are all back in the heavens you'll finally have a normal life again."

I nervously laugh to hide my sadness. "Haha...yeah that's right."

"I hope you'll be happy." Huedhaut slightly leans towards me in his seat, catching my gaze. "I'll never stop praying that you find the something 'wonderful' you've been wishing for."

 _Please, stop Hue..._ I think to myself, feeling my hands lightly tremble.

The time for us to say goodbye is almost here. Hearing it in his voice, shows the reality that is impossible for me to deny.

After downing another few drinks and being tipsy. We pay for our drinks and exit the bar. The cool air hitting my face has my proper state of mind slowly returning to me. We walk along the side walks, beside brightly lit, flashing light signs off of buildings.

"Let me do one last thing, to thank you for showing me around today." Huedhaut says.

"To thank me?" I repeat.

Hue, wearing the faintest of smiles, looks up at the night sky.

"I'd like to show you around the sky, if that's okay with you, Abbey."

"Wait, sorry, I may still be a bit tipsy, but did you say the sky?"

"Yes. Don't worry though I won't scare you by taking you up three-thousand feet like we did once upon a time." Hue smiles. "It'll be a journey through the sky that you'll enjoy."

I hesitate. "...Hmm...well, as long as you don't let go of me, got it?" I strictly tell him. "A-and don't get mad if I get totally freaked out and hold onto you painfully tightly again."

"You really are hopeless. But I'll forgive you, just for tonight. Let's go." Hue chuckles, as he extends his hand.

Placing my hand in his, he snaps his fingers and the next thing I know we're up in the sky, high enough that the once big, bright lights of the city buildings almost become little dots.

"How pretty..." I whisper.

"I'm glad you like it. If Leon were here he'd probably make some comment about how uninteresting manmade lights are." Huedhaut chuckles.

I shrug. "Probably. But he does have a point if your comparing manmade lights to," I gesture to the sky above me. "Stars..."

There's a brief silence between us as we enjoy the view, flying through the sky.

"You know, theirs is something about the city lights that are comforting to me..." I tell Hue.

He looks at me puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, under each and every one of those lights you see covering the earth, there's a person, or...a family." I pause for a brief moment to look below at the city. "So, that's why it's comforting to me."

"...So, I was right, after all." Hue smiles.

"What about?" I ask.

"About what I said earlier. About the world being a beautiful place when viewed through your eyes."

Hue, holding me in his arms, hugs me a little more tightly.

I place my arm around his neck, hanging on to him more securely. I turn around without even thinking and I find myself at a loss for words.


	62. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story10

The new moon being held up in the dark sky contrasts beautifully. Hue and I end our walk through the starry sky, and I slowly pull away from him as we gently descend onto the balcony. I take a few steps ahead, my back turned to Huedhaut.

"Abbey..." Hue calls my name.

I fidget with my hands, biting my bottom lip as I slowly turn around. He doesn't have to say anything, because I already know from the look on his face.

I sigh. "It's time, isn't it..."

I stuck a strand of my hair out of my face as I shy away.

"Thank you." He says with a sad smile.

My eyes widen at his words, as I snap my head to look at him.

Hue continues. "No matter how many times I thank you, it'll never be enough. I'm grateful to you, Abbey."

"N-no, its okay, you don't have to be. I didn't to anything, really." I shyly murmur. "We don't even know what made your mark of sin disappear. So, really, you don't have to thank me for anything."

Hue stands there, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"H-Hue?"

"It's fine. You don't have to understand why. But really, thank you."

A gust of wind howls, interrupting the quiet night.

"I can't stop thinking about what you told me before." Hue begins to say.

"And what's that?" With gentle eyes I gaze at him.

He smiles kindly. "You told me not to say that the goddess's life was 'sacrificed'."

"Oh yeah, that..." I nod, stroking a strand of hair between my fingers.

"Thanks to your honesty and directness... I feel like I understand now. She loved humans, so she saved them. It was a sacrificial act, but that's not all it was by a long shot.

As he continues to smile, it's like he's melting into the midnight blue of the night sky.

"If the goddess believed in a future for humans, then I can try and learn from that, too."

I look at him, rather surprised by his words. "Hue..."

"Please, remember this..." Hue takes his hand and cups my cheek. "Abbey, as long as you can dream of a future, 'wonderful' things will definitely find you."

His long slender fingers feel cool against my heated cheeks. Leaning in close, Hue drops a feather soft kiss on my temple.

"W-what are you doing?" A whimpering panic escapes me.

Hue smiles again. "The blessing of Huedhaut, god of Aquarius. Be happy, Abbey..."

I breathe. "...Happy?"

The word suddenly makes me feel empty on the inside. _I don't think that's possible for someone like me..._

"Please, be happier than anyone..." Hue tells me.

I find myself unable to smile, as an agonizing pain swells up from inside me, but I do my best to hide it.

"I want you to be the happiest girl in the world." He whispers into my ear.

After his unexpected words, Hue's body begins to faintly glow. The glowing expands until the once dark night is illuminated by the divine light.

"W-what the hell?" I grumble, trying to see through the light.

I use my arms and hands as a shield to block the light as I squint to see what's happening.

"Hue?!" I cry out to him.

"Please, this is it. Say my name with a smile." Hue calmly tells of me.

I step closer and closer towards the light, reaching my hand forward.

I shake my head. "N-no, please, Hue, I-I—"

"You're the reincarnation of the goddess, Abbey. I never wanted to meet you." Hue looks at the ground with a somber expression.

I stand there, feeling my heart slightly break hearing those words.

"I was scared." He says. "But..." Then looks up at me with a warm but weak smile. "Not anymore. I'm glad I met you, Abbey."

I slowly start shaking my head, feeling my chest become tight, my heart aching.

"Goodbye, Abbey."

"No!"

I scream in vain, lunging forward to cling to Hue, but the light collapses, engulfing Hue in it, and eventually the dark of night returns.

He's gone.

I stand there, frozen, staring at the spot Hue once was, until it all hits me at once and I collapse to the ground, staring down at my hands. Rumbling sounds are heard from above my head and it's not until I look up at the cloudy sky that I feel rain droplets fall on my cheeks. The rain gradually pours down.

"How could you...saying goodbye like that..." My hands ball into fists. "How do you expect me to be happy without you?"

On my knees, looking up at the sky, as the rain pours down on me, I do whatever it takes to hold back the tears. Thinking of Hue, knowing I'll never be able to touch him, feel his warmth again. Then the feelings I tried to suppress suddenly surface, and I can't hold back any longer. But with the droplets of rain, what's to know which are tears?

 _Damn it... this pain, I never wanted to feel this way again..._

 _I would've been better of never-_

I try to muffle my sobs my grinding my teeth together and closing my eyes so tightly together.

 _I wish I had never met you, Hue!_

"Aaaahhh!" I slam my hands off the pavement of the balcony, as I scream, splashing up the water from the puddles the rain formed.

Feeling lost, helpless, confused, angry...every sickening emotion that a being has, I only wish the rain would come down harder.

* * *

Few Days Later...

I set my phone down on the couch cushion beside me. Calling in to work claiming to be 'sick' for the third day in a row. When the truth is I can't face anyone without them mentioning his name.

Curled up alone in the dark of my apartment, on the couch, wrapped in my blanket cocoon. The only source of light being from the T.V. In the distance, behind the closed curtains and through the windows, there's the pitter-patter of the endless rain pouring down.

Continuously switching channels, until stopping on the weather forecast.

"-Steady rain we've been experiencing is predicted to continue. Experts are concerned the drastic reduction in hours of sunshine could affect..."

The voices from the T.V almost stifles the downpour outside but fills my quiet apartment.

My eyes may be on the T.V, but my focus is elsewhere, barely hearing a word is said. Ever since the rain, the world outside my window has been dim, damp, and cold for days, reminding me only of a depressing time from my past.

I sigh, tightening the blanket around me. "...I can't go back to feeling this way, I can't be stuck in this state again..." I mumble.

Even though the thought of Hue not being here hurts, I remind myself that there are five more gods who still have their own sins to absolve. To get out of this slump, I make it a goal: to erase there sins.

I pull the blanket over my head as I groan. "Not that I have any idea how to do that!" I fall onto my side, my head hitting the cushion with a bounce. "But, without me, they can't very well use their powers."

Peeking from underneath the blanket I look at the door, feeling conflicted.

"Hmm... guess I got no choice..."

* * *

Later...

"Tch, what is the Earth's problem lately?" Scorpio grumbles.

Karno chuckles. "So, even Scorpio is depressed by this nonstop rain."

I walk into the parlor of the mansion, observing the bickering between gods.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, damn it!" Scorpio barks before turning to scowl at me.

I don't respond with my usual witty, sarcastic comebacks, instead I just sigh and look at the ground.

"This is boring. I'm going back to my room." Scorpio says, getting up from his seat.

My shoulders slump as I regret coming here.

"Abbey." Dui gently calls for me.

"Hm?" I slowly raise my head.

"I made a cherry pie, it's really good. Do you want to eat it with me?" He asks, patting an empty place on the couch beside him.

"Dui..." I mumble his name as I blankly stare.

Ichthys appears, excitedly chiming in. "I want some! I want some! And I want to feed some to Abbey!"

Dui pouts. "Hey, I wasn't offering it to you, Ichthys."

I roll my eyes as a smile spreads across my face. "Pfftt..."

Dui notices. "Ah, finally! A smile."

Embarrassed, I place a hand over my mouth.

"I know!" Ichthys playfully sticks out his tongue. "I'll make some funny faces. I bet she'll smile even more then."

 _I see...they're trying to cheer me up._ I think as I breath with a sigh of relief.

"Taking the bait as soon as it hits the water...Typical goldfish behaviour." Leon scoffs.

I look over a Leon, lounging comfortably in one of the chairs. "What?"

"The Punishments gods are just trying to suck up to you so you'll erase their marks." He says.

"Leo, don't say that. You'll just confuse her..." Karno disappointedly tells Leon.

Leon shrugs. "The goldfish is too careless. I was only trying to give her some friendly advice."

Leon turns away from me to look out the window.

 _You call that 'friendly advice'?!_

Ignoring Leon's attitude, Karno gives me a small smile. "Don't worry. Listen to your instincts. They never steer you wrong. Dui and Ichthys want to see you happy, and I do too, of course."

"...Thanks, Karno." I return the smile.

However, I'm unable to feel any better even with Karno's words.

"Abbey." Dui calls for me again.

I look over at him.

"I slice the pie. I don't want it to go to waste. Eat it with us?" He genuinely asks.

"What?!" Ichthys whines. "But you just told me I couldn't have any!"

"What's up?" Teorus enters the room, probably hearing the commotion. "Did somebody say pie?" Teorus opens the parlor doors to call into the hallway. "Hey, Scorpy! There's pie!"

Scorpio barges in. "Shut up. Quit calling me in here for every little thing that happens."

I quietly observe as the gods. Seeing them lively like this it manages to take my mind off of things a little. And with that I can't but thank them.

* * *

Few Days Later...

One day after work, Emily invites me, or more like pressures me into going to a café with her.

"So, why did you a choose a café? It's dinner time, we could have stayed at work since it acts like a café and restaurant." I curiously ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, we spend enough time there as it is."

"So why not another restaurant or even a bar?"

"Well, it's to hard to talk in restaurants and bars are to noisy."

I look at her strangely. "Really? Coming from you?"

"What? I can enjoy a café whenever I want." She huffs.

We grab our food from the counter and find a seat.

"Besides..." Emily begins to say, settling her self in her seat. "I wanted to ask you something."

I take a bite of my food. "Hm?"

"Abbey..." Emily looks at me seriously. "You've been pretty down lately. Everyone is worried."

I stop mid chew to look at her, tucking my food in my cheek. "I-I might be still getting over form when I was sick..."

"Abbey..." Emily's expression becomes worried. "Did something happen...between you and your boyfriend?"

I drop my utensil out of nervousness of where this conversation is heading. "Um...I-I don't want to talk about it." Quickly trying to recover my surprised reaction, I lower my head as I poke at my food.

Emily extends her hand across the table to touch mine. "Abbey, I'm sorry. It's totally understandable as to why you've haven't been in the best of moods lately."

I swipe my hand away from under her touch. "Emily." I firmly say. "Please, I said I didn't want to talk about it. I'm fine."

Emily knits her eyebrows. "Come on, stop acting all tough all the time. I could see, we all could see that you really care for him, didn't you?" She leans in closer. "You always seemed so happy around him, I don't think I've ever seen you have that much fun with someone before."

I irritably throw my utensil down on my plate, as a loud clank sound startles Emily. "What do you want me to say? That I loved him? That, yeah, I finally felt happy for once?" I slam my hand down on the table, locking my angry gaze onto Emily.

She looks at me rather shocked. "Abbey..."

Embarrassed, angry, and scared, bite my bottom lip. "Whatever..." I get up from my seat. "I'll see you later."

Hastily exiting the café, I throw up my hoodie, shoving my hands in my pocket as I make my way to my vehicle. The rain pours down, as my thoughts flood my mind.

 _I could never tell him that I love him..._

 _...why though?_

 _Because of who I was in my past life..._

I hop in the driver's seat of my truck, slamming the door hard. My hands grip the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles go white. I rest my forehead against the rim of the wheel.

 _But... I really, really loved him..._

With the weather still raining cats and dogs outside. It will be a while before the clouds clear and the sun shines through.

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Summoned by Vegas, I head over to the mansion with her.

"Sorry to bother you." She says with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." I shrug. "So, who is it that I'm helping today?"

Vega giggles. "Lord Teorus. He's a cheerful god. Hopefully he can cheer—" Vega stops mid sentence, even stopping in her tracks.

"Vega? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly, placing a hand on her small shoulder.

She gives her head a quick shake. "That energy."

I eye her suspiciously. "Energy?"

A look of sheer panic spreads across Vega's face as she turns to me. "...Lady Abbey, get down!"

My eyes widen, but the windows beside me in the corridor shatter. There's a flash of light and a crackle of power. I find myself grabbing Vega, pushing her away from the shattered windows.

"Abbey, Vega, are you two okay?" Teorus appears, holding me in his arms.

"Teorus..." I breath.

"Lord Teorus, that was...!"

"It's been a long time, Teorus..." A voice from down the hall, followed by echoing footsteps make there way closer to us.

"Zyglavis..." Teorus angrily responds to the voice.

I look up to see a tall man, about the same height as Hue, standing in front of us

Zyglavis smirks. "I can see from the precious way you're holding that girl that your obsession with humans is still going strong."

I scowl at the newly, introduced god with dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail that rests over his shoulder.

Teorus wickedly returns the smile. "You haven't changed either. Your face is just as scary as ever. By the way, you forgot to use the front door."

"It seems I've committed a faux pas. Earth's filthy air must've clouded my mind."

"Who's that?" I firmly ask.

"L-Lord Zyglavis, the god of Libra. He's very strict." Vega nervously replies. "He's the minister of the Department of Punishments."

I clue the information together that minister is the same rank as Leon in the Department of Wishes.

"Good to know..." I bluntly say.

Teorus begins to speak again, this time sounding a lot calmer. "Are you here to hang out? If you're looking for Scorpio, he's..."

Zyglavis raises his hand to stop Teorus from speaking. "I'm simply here on a errand. Please step back."

Teorus, pulling me behind him, frowns upon hearing this. "What are you going to do with Abbey if I do?"

I look back and forth between the two gods, feeling the intensity in the air.

"I'm sure you've already guessed that much." Zyglavis irritably answers. "It's foolish to ask a question you know the answer to." His strict gaze lands on me. "I'm going to kill that human, of course."

My eyes widen as a little gasp escapes my lips. _Kill...me?_

Zyglavis extends his hand. "Now, hand over the human, Teorus."

Teorus shakes his head, as his hand grips my arm tighter. "You're not the minister of my department. I don't have to take orders from you."

Zyglavis huffs angrily. "Insolent. Hand her over immediately or you'll be—"

"Wise decision, Teo."

Just as I was worried as to what would happen next, an oddly relaxed voice echoes the hall.

Leon walks up from behind me, standing next to Teorus. "She's an important tool for erasing our marks. I will not hand her over to you."

I look up at the almighty Leon, his overwhelming aura feels even more powerful and intimidating than usual.

His lips curl into a grin. "I thought I sensed the atmosphere on Earth grow just a little gloomier. And now I see why. Ponytail is here."

Zyglavis shakes his head. "I see you're enjoying your extended vacation on Earth. How nice for you, Leon."

Leon comes back with a snarky remark. "You're the idle one here, wasting time picking fights with Teo."

"I don't have time to chat, wild lion. Hand over the human."

"Didn't you hear me? I have no intention of giving you this goldfish."

"And what if I told you the Department of Wishes will lose a god if you refuse?" Zyglavis raises his voice. "If that human is not destroyed the heavens will lose Huedhaut."

Hearing the words and imaging the mere thought makes my entire body tremble out of fear. And the storm outside roars as the rain grows steadily stronger, but I'm to stunned to even hear the rain.

Zyglavis glares at me. "This is all your fault. The power of your goddess self is awakening inside of you. It's too much for you."

"What..." I instinctively look down at my open hand. _The goddess's power...awakening inside of me?_

"As a result, energies on Earth have been thrown considerably out of balance. Just take a look at this rain. How many days has it been since you've seen the sun?" Zyglavis sternly asks.

I step out from behind Teorus, rather angry with the accusations Zyglavis is making towards me. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute!" I gesture outside then back to myself. "This is my fault?!"

"Wait!" Teorus pipes up. "Even if that is true, what does that have to do with the heavens losing Hue?"

Leon remains silent, his expression turning somber.

Zyglavis looking unnervingly pleased with that reaction continues. "Judging from the look on his face, the wild lion has guessed what's happening." His face returns stern again. "Huedhaut is trying to give his life to save the earth."

My entire body shudders, as for a split second I had forgotten how to breath.

"But he doesn't have to. This can all be settled by killing just one human." Zyglavis declares, raising his hand to create another ball of light in his hand. "A weak human girl or a member of the Department of Wishes, the wisest god in the heavens and the ruler of Aquarius? The choice is clear."

 _This...can't be happening..._ I think through short shallow breaths.

Teorus reassuringly pats my on the head. "It's okay, Abbey. Leo won't kill you."

"Yeah...okay..." I point to Zyglavis. "But he will..."

"...That uptight stick in the mud acts like he's on the straight and narrow, but he really makes a mess of things every once in a while." Leon says, shaking his head with a smile as he talks a bout Hue.

"His desire to save the earth and humanity does not come from pure-hearted benevolence. He's in all likelihood being motivated by a lingering attachment to the former goddess' soul. Comical, isn't it?" Zyglavis says.

Ignoring Zyglavis, my mind is still trying to wrap around the fact that Hue is going to throw his life away. _I can't worry about what will happen to me, I can't let him die!_

 _Think, Abbey, think!_

Unable to know why the divine powers of the goddess is awakening inside of me. But my inability to control that power has been causing all this rain, and it's affecting earth.

"Aren't there other options? Like getting rid of this power, or at least learning to control it?"

"But Lady Abbey, you can't get rid of divine powers, and you're human, I don't think there is a way for you to control it." Vega sadly explains.

Zyglavis chuckles. "Allow me to educate you. You are destined to die no matter what you choose. Your body cannot withstand the divine power residing within it."

Looking at my hands, out of anger I ball them up into fists, letting them fall by my side.

"There are only three options." Zyglavis continues. "Be exterminated by me and save earth, live until the earth is destroyed, or...sacrifice Huedhaut to save the earth."

I glare at Zyglavis.

"You die no matter what. It's just a matter of when." He states.

My fits begin to shake. _So, this is it...no matter what I choose, I'm destined to die..._

"There's no hope for you. Give up." Zyglavis hisses his words at me.

The words echo in my head as I taken back to a moment in my past, not as a goddess, but as I was as a child. Someone saying the exact same thing to me as I felt I was truly going to die.

However, I stand here today. Stronger and still alive, because I kept fighting. The past made me who I am today

"No." I stand my ground, looking him dead in the eyes. "I don't care what you say or what you do. I will not roll over and die so easily."

"Foolishness..." Zyglavis looking displeased shakes his head.

"I can't, not after what Hue told me! About him wanting me to be happy!" I yell. "I'm done with hopelessness, done with playing the lead in some stupid tragedy! And I will not have someone like you make me feel that way!"

I take a breath as I release my anger through my speech.

"Abbey..." Teorus smiles proudly.

"Haha, I'd expect no less of the girl with the soul of the goddess that stick in the mud fell in love with. You're fearless." Leon nods approvingly.

"Zyglavis. "I call the god's name.

"...What is it? You're quite bold to look a god square in the eye like this." Zyglavis furrows his eyebrows.

"I've escaped death before. And I really do not want to die." As I speak I feel energy bubble up inside of me. "But...Hue dying to save earth?" A wave of light rushes, unstoppable, to the surface of my being. "I refuse to let that happen!"

"Huh?" Zyglavis eyes widen.

"Divine power?" Leon gasps.

Everyone has a look of pure shock as they witness a glowing light surrounding my body.

When my clenched fists open, a gale-force wind rips through the air, pushing even the rain away. The wind resembling the one Hue created to save me once, a long time ago.

 _What the hell is this..._

I remain to express my determined, angry expression to Zyglavis as puzzled thoughts fill my head as a tingling sensation courses through my veins.

 _...this...is the divine power?_

Knowing the idea of that this power could kill me one day, it feels strange.

The all powerful wind whips my hair about, ruffling my clothes, physically pushing the rain and like a forcefield slightly pushing those around me back, but all I'm thinking about right now is what it felt like when Hue gently held my hand.

Vega pleads, as tears appear in the corners of her eyes. "Please, stop! If you release any more power—"

I take a step closer to Zyglavis, feeling the power I possess grow stronger as I think of Hue.

"Stop!" Leon orders, sternly.

"Why?" I bark back. "I'll die someday even if I don't use this power, right?"

"Abbey..." Teorus looks at me with sad eyes.

I clench my jaw, my eyebrows furrow, and eyes glaring. "I have to save him." My voice is gruff, as I yell over the power being release from my body. "I hate the idea of Hue dying even more than I hate the idea of giving up and dying myself!" I look at the gods. "I'm going to go and stop him before that can happen! And I won't let anyone get in my way!"

As I scream the words, another ripple of powers rushes out of me, different from the gale of wind I was releasing before.

"That's...a human opened up a door to a different dimensional zone?!" Zyglavis says, bewildered.

The scenery before my eyes falls away, and an empty black hole appears.

 _I did that...with this power..._ I think to myself as my instincts tell me its okay to go in.

 _Hue...I'm going to find you. I'm going to stop you from doing something stupid by doing something stupid myself._

 _You can't just tell me to be happy and then just decide to die all on your own!_

I take in a shaky breath as I move towards the mysterious doorway. "I won't let you..."

"Abbey!" Teorus yells my name.

"Hey!" Leon shouts.

I stop and look back at them, sounding confident. "It's okay. I promise. I won't let Hue die."

The others seem to want to follow me, but I don't give them the chance as I continue to make my way to the black hole and fall in to it without a second thought.


	63. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story11

Instantly my head beings to pound, indicating a headache. My limbs are sore from attempting to do any type of motion. It's felt like someone has knocked the wind right out of me, making it hard to breathe.

 _Where the hell am I?_

I think to myself, but even talking with my inner thoughts is exhausting.

Releasing the power that had been sleeping inside of me, had opened up a doorway to another dimensional zone. The place twists and turns, making my vision disorient as I try to focus, but the gravitational pressure of this place makes it all the more unbearable, I only wonder how long I'll be able to last here.

 _Damn it... why did I have to go and do something like this?_

I heavily breath as I drag myself through this mysterious place.

 _Hue...you better not be dead by the time I get to you or I swear I'll kill you..._

I vow, while thinking of Hue is the only thing that's making me move forward.

Unable to tell if I'm making any progress, I start to feel light-head.

"Abbey...?"

Cool hands wrap around me from behind, pulling me close to something solid.

I breath reassuringly, but shakily. "Hue..."

"Why did you call my name?" He asks, puzzled.

Remembering the first time he met, he asked me something similar from the first time we met. Why I chose him. I didn't have an answer then. However, with hazy memories filling my head, I know the answer. I can tell him why.

I cling to him with little strength I have in me. "I'm here...to save you. I...don't want to lose you... I can't lose you..." With bated breath, I say the words.

Hue looks at me shocked, but soon enough his typical grin spreads across his face. "You. You are..." He peers into my eyes. "You are really stupid, Abbey."

"Is that... the thanks I get for...for coming all the way here... to save _your_ stupid ass?" I lowly chuckle.

But looking into Hue's eyes I sense that he's talking to me and the goddess. Unsure of who he's referring to when he says my name, but all I know is that I don't care. Knowing, and feeling Hue here with me is all that matters.

Then the agonizing pain to be in this dimensional void slowly fades, as I only feel Hue's embrace. Then my consciousness dwindles.

 _Opening my eyes, it's a familiar place. Large roman styled pillars with variety of flowers and vines growing and intertwining around the structures are placed, surrounding a large pool of water._

 _"This place...is from my dreams..." I tell myself aloud._

Wait, does that mean this is a dream? Or another memory of the goddess?

 _While standing there, confused, all I know is that it feels different from my dreams. In fact, I come to realize I'm not looking through the goddess's eyes anymore, but through the eyes of a third party. And Hue is the only person here._

 _Hue peers into the large fountain. An expression so upsetting it makes my heartache._

 _"You were always, always so reckless. Throwing away your life... What a stupid thing to do." Hue says._

 _I stare at them, repeating the first few words he said in my mind._ 'Throwing away your life'?

 _I move a bit closer to Hue, but my presence isn't known. "This must have been what happened...after the goddess died."_

 _It's only then I realize that this must be one of Hue's memories that I'm seeing._

 _"But I loved that about you. You had a strength that I never had." He says with a sad smile._

 _The water ripples. Images of scenes on earth begin to reflect on the fountains mirror-like surface._

 _"You really were an incredible goddess of fate. You're the reason the earth is doing this well now..." Hue's voice trails off as his smile vanishes and a rather depression expression replaces it._

 _Then the sound of him slapping the surface of the water echoes in the air._

 _His eyebrows furrow, as his voice is gruff. "...But who cares if the world continues on? Without you, it's meaningless. Why did you have to be sacrificed?! Why did you have to smile like that and insist on going? Why...?"_

 _I bite my bottom lip as I want nothing more to go to him, to run up and hug him, to tell him I understand..._

 _But I can't._

 _This is nothing but a memory of the past._

 _"If you were alive, you'd probably laugh at me and call me a fool. But... I don't care." He says, his gaze lowering to look at the water again. "You became a sacrifice for the Earth, but...I'll sacrifice anything, pay anything to keep your soul from being destroyed. As long as your soul lives on."_

 _I gasp. "Hue...wait, what are you doing?"_

 _Even when I raise my voice, it doesn't reach him._

 _Then, the second his hand touches his left eye, everything is enveloped in a blinding light._

 _"Augh...AAAAAHHHH!" Hue yells in agony._

 _"Huedhaut!" I scream._

 _"Lord Huedhaut?! What are you doing?!" A god comes running to the shouts of Hue._

 _Another god follows. "Your left eye...No... this light has the power to interfere with life and death!"_

 _The first god barks orders. "Someone, call Lord Leon! The wise man, Lord Huedhaut, he's—"_

 _I cover my mouth stifling anymore screams as I watch the gruesome scene before me. Witnessing Huedhaut's devasting sadness, his determination..._

 _It's impossible to look away, as I finally get to see the truth. As if I have the responsibility to watch this, more than anyone else._

 _Without the stars in his left eye he pulls the goddess's soul back from the brink just as it was about to disappear._

 _Unable to do anything but watch on helplessly..._

 _Only questioning my being._ Why me though?

My eyes darting opening, before knowing where I am and if I'm still dreaming I see Hue.

"You..." He stares at me his eyes slightly widening as he sees me awake. "What in the world are you doing? Traveling through a different dimensional zone to reach me. That was not a sane thing to do."

I barely hear the lecture he's giving me, as I feel overjoyed to see this god before me. "H-H-Hue... Are you real?"

"...Did you hit your head and go crazy or something?" Hue asks.

I look down at my hands and the rest of my body to see I've made it one piece. _So...I manage to make it through the dimensional void..._

I sigh happily. "Thank the gods..." I go to stretch but feel all my limbs tighten. "Aah...ow...ow..."

"Don't move. You really did a number on your body." Hue then tells me.

"Y-you don't say..." I groan.

I then take the time to look around as to where I am. I'm in the place from my dream. The roman styled structures with the grand fountain in the center.

Hue sighs. "This is all my fault. Being around me made you remember your past life. And now, even your power has returned."

"Stop." I shake my head. "None of this is your fault."

"The nonstop rain is affecting earth in a variety of ways. If it continues, ecosystems will start to fail. It will lead to Earth's destruction." He pauses then looks me dead in the eye. "I will take responsibility for everything."

"No." I repeat, firmly, leaning forward and taking Hue's hand in mine.

Hue looks surprised by my action.

With our hands touching, I can feel his skin a lot colder than normal. "I heard about what you're planning to do from Zyglavis..." I begin to say, my voice not trying to hide my anger.

Hue remains silent, avoiding my gaze.

"You absolutely cannot go through with it. I don't want you to disappear." My voice cracks as I get a little choked up at the mere thought of Hue vanishing from existence.

Overwhelmed by everything that's happening as of right now, and the indescribable fatigue, it begins to get harder to even speak.

"You're really exhausted, aren't you?"

I nod as I respire shallow breaths.

Hue holds out his hand and I feel something warm wash over me, but that doesn't even last long. I look at him confused.

He sighs. "It's no use. No matter how many times I try to heal you, you don't recover. It's the power. It's too much for a human like you..."

I sigh, feeling my lips curl into an awkward smile. _That's the Hue I know... Blunt, but kind..._

"How can you smile in the state you're in?"

I shrug. "I...I just...really missed you, Hue."

Hue doesn't respond but just stare at me with his typical non-expressive face.

I continue to speak nervously. "I was just thinking...about how h-happy..."

"Happy?" Hue presses, curiously.

"Just happy to be held by you..." I murmur under my breath.

"You really are a fool, Abbey. I should know. I've been watching you this whole time." Hue chuckles.

"W-w-wh-what?!" I panic at the sheer thought. "You were watching? But you never came to see me? B-but you're as cold as—"

"Abbey..." Hue calmly calls my name.

I bite my bottom lip.

He smiles and says my name, silencing my weak voice, as he quietly caresses my cheek as he speaks. "I still have the stars in my right eye. As long as I have them, I can fix everything."

I furiously shake my head. "But if you lose the marks in both eyes, won't you cease to being a god?"

Hue hesitates but is interrupted before he can get a word out.

"I can't allow you to do that."

I gasp, hearing the familiar voice and turn to look from one of the pillars. "Zyglavis..."

Zyglavis enters, slowly making his way towards us. "The situation has changed. The power this human possesses is stronger than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Hue asks, positioning himself in front of me as if to act as my shield.

Zyglavis raises his hand gesturing to the reflecting pool. "The Earth is in a crisis, even more than it was before. And she's not even on earth right now. She's affecting the entire planet negatively just by being alive."

 _My power...is doing that?_ I question myself.

Zyglavis huffs, clearly agitated. "I don't have another second to waste. Give me the girl, Huedhaut."

My eyes turn to Hue, but Hue's cold eyes are locked on to Zyglavis. "Do I look like I'm about to say, 'Yes, Sir!' and hand her over? I don't need another arrogant minister in my life. Leon is enough."

I smirk at his remark.

Zyglavis frowns. "So, you're going to mutilate your other eye? IF you lose the stars in both your eyes, you will die."

Hue doesn't waste anytime to defend himself. "Maybe so, but that doesn't change my mind."

"What a fool. I thought you were an intelligent god. I was mistaken."

"I don't care what you say."

My eyes dart back and forth between the two gods, feeling the uncomfortable tension in the air. But my thoughts are on Hue the entire time.

 _Hue...please don't do what I think your going to do..._ I fret.

The bad feeling is to overwhelming to let me just sit here. I try to stand, but I falter and collapse back onto the ground.

Zyglavis' harsh voice booms. "The former goddess laid down her life for the humans... Now you're going to lay down your life to save the goddess's soul. Following in her footsteps?" He shakes his head with disappoint written all over his face. "And, on top of all that, you're trying to lose another eye in front of the same fountain where you lost the last one. Wise man of the heavens, I wonder how much of this future you knew would come to pass..."

"Wait, 'know the future'?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"In addition to our divine powers, we gods are born with unique, innate abilities. Huedhaut's power is the ability to touch a person's face and see their future." Zyglavis explains.

"To touch a person's face and see their future...oh!" I think it over, speaking aloud.

Then it hits me, remembering the time when I almost fainted, Hue touched my forehead, and said he had a vision of a future where I passed out due to hunger.

I look at Hue. "You...you knew this was going to happen, Hue?"

He shrugs. "I suspected it might. My ability to see the future has its limit. I can't see the future as it pertains to life and death. If I saw that... I'd want to use what I saw to change things."

"Oh...Hue." I quietly say his name.

"You both want to protect each other...ridiculous." Zyglavis says.

"No matter what Zyglavis says, I will win this fight. I won't let you die."

The words nearly sends tears to my eyes.

"I've heard the pain of pulling the stars from your eyes is like torture. It's madness, Huedhaut. This time, though I'll stop you before you're able to experience that excruciating pain." Zyglavis declares with determination in his voice.

Hue doesn't fire back a witty comeback.

It's at that moment I make my decision. Balling my hands into fist as I slowly pull myself up. "Damn it...this is no time for me to take it easy and watch what unfolds..."

Hue notices my struggle to stand. "Don't move!"

I ignore his plea and summon up all my strength and stand. When making it on my unsteadily feet, I glare harshly at the two gods, proving to them my strength.

I take a breath. "I will _not_ let you die to save the earth! I would _never_ forgive you!" I shout at Hue. "It's too late for me...No matter what you do, with this power I possess. I'm destined to die!"

Hue struggles to say something back but he just averts his eyes.

I shake my head. "It doesn't make sense. I'm going to die either way, right?" I laugh. "So... why give your life to save my soul?"

 _This time I'm choosing to die... choosing my destiny. It's not like before, in the past where I refused to die, refused to give up. I see why though, perhaps I lived through what I went through back then to face what's happening now..._ I tell myself, almost reassuringly.

"The human understands the situation better than you do, Huedhaut. The girl knows she needs to die." Zyglavis nods, agreeing with my lecture.

"...Is that all you have o say?" Hue looks at me straight in the eyes.

I'm caught off guard by this reaction. "Um...what?"

Hue lunges for me, his arms wrapping around me securely. I can't move.

I feel his hot breath tickle my ear as he speaks. "I already told you. I'm not a romantic like you. I don't believe in destiny."

"Hue..." I murmur his name, lifting my head up to look at him.

Still holding me close, He raises his face to look up at the sky. "I've decided to protect you this time, even if you hate me for it."

"No, what are you going to do?!" I shout, trying to break free from his hold.

Hue's hand slowly reaches up towards his right eye.

"Hue! You can't do this! Listen to me! Please, why don't you understand?!" I scream until I feel the strain on my vocal chords.

"Stop, Abbey." Huedhaut orders me.

"No!" I struggle as I cry out to him. "The goddess would never want you to do this!"

"That goddess is already gone. And if I die like she did, the world will keep on spinning, just like it did back then."

"But this isn't right!" I angrily shake my head, hitting my fists against his chest. "The world may keep on spinning if you die, but my world will stop!"

"What?" Hue hesitates.

I feel it, coursing through my entire body. The power I possess ha created another strong wind. With the sudden force I cling to Hue, desperately.

Clinging to him, I tell him through struggles of stifled sobs. "Even if you only see the goddess when you look at me...

 _Say it, Abbey..._ I push myself to say the words I've been holding down this entire time.

"E-even if you only want to protect her soul..."

 _Say it..._

"I still...!" I shout, but another gust of wind blasts its way around us. Having me stop for what I was going to confess to him. "So, don't say you're going to risk your life!"

I tremble, unable to say the words. The love for Hue I had locked up deep in my heart. However, I take this chance to cup his face in my hands and pull him into me. Our lips lock, a rush of cold and hot sensations is felt through our passionate touch. A single tear rolls down my cheek, as I hold my lips to Hue's. At first surprised by my action, Hue accepts it, his arms enclosed around, tightens, as if he's afraid I'll let go.

I finally pull away from him with hoarse breath and look him in the eye. "Don't turn your back on the world just because the goddess is no longer in it, so please..."

Huedhaut's eyes widen, as he stands there in silence, pressing his hand to his mouth of where we kissed.


	64. Huedhaut,The Snarky Intellectual:Story12

After a brief moment of silence, Huedhaut remove his hand from his mouth, revealing a grin.

"It seems you've misunderstood." He says.

"...Huh?" I respond, dumfound.

Hue continues, as his grin reveals to more of a calm smile. "I'm not doing this because the goddess is gone."

"B-but you said—"

"The goddess is gone. My sad past is in the past. You're here now." He touches my cheek. "That's why I'm doing this. I'm risking my life because I want you to have a future Abbey."

"Doing this...for me...?" I repeat, astonished by the words I never thought I could imagine anyone saying to me.

 _Then that means Hue cares about me too..._ Thinking to myself as I'm overcome with a wave of happiness.

I shake my head, as the feeling quickly passes. "It's pointless for you to risk your life!"

"What?" Hue looks at me puzzled.

I cling to him without saying words but think them instead. _I don't want to see anyone that I love perish before me again. So, stay with me._

Hue chuckles. "You've got quite the powerful grip. I give up. No...I mean, I won't give up."

I smile.

When all is calm the roaring winds subside as well. Zyglavis, who had been held at bay by the winds, looks our way, clearly annoyed.

Hue directs his attention at Zyglavis. "Give up! This is not going to go like you want it to. I'm going to risk my life but not out of hopelessness."

If gods grant human wishes, who grants the wishes of the gods. I recall asking myself that question once. Right now, though, I feel as if I can answer it confidently. The answer is the same for both gods and humans. We all grant our own wishes. We all fight for what we want, we all have that power inside of us. At least, that's what I want to believe.

"You've been spouting nothing but nonsense since I got here. Enough is enough. How about some silence?!" Zyglavis says, pointing his palm at us aggressively.

Hue pulls me to safety just in the nick of time. The energy ball misses me by a hair. However, Zyglavis doesn't stop at one, he rapidly fires one after another.

Huedhaut sighs. "I suppose that means you're not going to let us go."

Zyglavis shouts. "I guess I have to teach you that the hard way!"

"Oh, come on..." I groan.

"You really don't know when to call it quits, do you?" Huedhaut cheekily grins at Zyglavis.

Hue, in a flash fires back with quick balls of energy of his own.

I watch the two gods, both seem to be evenly matched in power.

"If you had just surrender on your own...I was going to give you a peaceful death." Zyglavis points at me.

I growl. "No! If I'm going to die, I'll die my way, not by the likes of you!" I stick out my tongue.

My action and words only angers Zyglavis more as he shoots another energy ball. But Hue quickly deflects it.

"I don't care what you say. I won't let you harm her. I _will_ protect her this time!"

Zyglavis chuckles showing a mocking grin. "Let me guess, 'even if it means I have to sacrifice myself', right? Your favourite motto..."

"That's what I use to believe." Hue smiles cheekily.

Just then, I feel like I hear a voice vibrating from deep within my heart. IT sounds like a lot like my own voice.

 _"Hue, I'm so, so happy I fell in love with you. That's why I want to bring love to earth if I can, I want to help humanity recover their ability to love like you taught me to love."_

The sudden voice left me gasping. _We were right... It was just like I thought, she believed in her decision completely. There is no reason for everyone to be so sad about what she did, but to be proud instead._

Zyglavis lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'm getting sick of listening to you!"

Zyglavis conjures up a lot of energy to aim it directly at us. Hue wastes no time in pulling me into an embrace, lifting his hand in a ready-to-snap gesture.

Hue gives me the most reassuringly, kind smile and suddenly the large ball of power seems very fair away. But no matter, I instantly hug Hue, tightly. But it's more than just a hug, I'm returning the embrace, hoping to indicate that he no longer needs to bear the pain he has for so long, that he I want to protect him, as much he wants to protect me.

Then, in my preferable, the fountain we stand beside begins to glow a glorious blue light. All three of us are mesmerized by it, noticing the scenes on the surface of the crystal-clear water show different scenes on earth.

Zyglavis, looking stunned explains. "The rain stopped...The earth's climate is stabilizing."

I point to one of the scenes. "And the sun! The sun is finally coming out from behind the clouds!"

"What in the world is happening..." Hue says breathlessly.

I slowly walk forward, extending my hand down to ever so gently touch the water's cool, glowing surface.

"Abbey!" Hue calls for me.

Then the light grows even more powerful, and even blinding, that everything around me is engulfed in a white light.

Then, all I feel is warmth and comfort, yet there's a lingering cool touch that makes me feel safe and reassured. Wrapped in this light, and whatever else that is awfully familiar, a simple smile spreads across my face.

_End of Huedhaut's Story_

Huedhaut's POV:

Holding the precious girl in my arms, as she rests with a smile on her face, I hold her closer, more secure.

"You are full of surprises...what am I going to do with you?" I whisper to her, then I look up and meet eye to eye with the strict god, Zyglavis. "I will not allow you to harm her."

"You're going to sin yet again? You know very well that a human and god—"

"And when the time comes, we will let the king decide, but even then, I will protect her." I declare.

 _As long as she feels the same way as I do..._ I think to myself, but not allowing to show any weakness in front of Zyglavis.

Zyglavis glares. "Very well, if you wish to throw your life away because of this filthy human then so be it."

The pool of water in the reflecting pools glows once more, showing us the Earth is stable again. The rain as stopped, sunlight has revealed itself from behind the clouds, and a beautiful rainbow shoots across the bright blue sky.

I sigh and look down at Abbey. "If only you could see this, I'm sure you would have a big goofy grin on your face..."

I watch as Abbey nuzzles her face into my chest, mumbling in her sleep, and with a snap of my fingers, I bring her back to the comfort of her own home.

Carefully I lay her down, having to gently remove her un-cling her hands from my uniform.

"Hue...dhaut..." Abbey breaths as she turns over on her side, facing me, still sound asleep.

I brush a few strands of her hair out of her face. My fingers stop at her ears, watching her flinch at the tickling touch. The tip of my fingers caress along her jawline, over her damp pink lips.

"Hmm..." She softly sighs.

I chuckle at her little reactions, but it slowly subsides.

"My mark of sin has vanished as you know...I can't stay on earth with my powers unsuppressed, so I won't be able to watch your drooling face and tease you when you awaken."

I get one last look at her before, leaving, knowing that it's not the goddess that I love, but it's Abbey.


	65. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 1

Looking around the room, my eyes landing on each individual god to get some sort of sense or vibe, until landing on the smiley, long-haired god. I recall the name of the god being, Ichthys. His kind eyes and wide smile are welcoming and playful. Not discomforting like the glares I'm receiving from Leon and Scorpio. Or the uncomfortable flirtatious grin from Teorus. Even the simplistic, almost expressionless face of Huedhaut and the kind...yet something concerning about the small smile of Dui has me questioning them in my head. But for some reason my eyes always go back to Ichthys.

"Uh...okay." I gulp, collecting my bearings, finally coming to a decision. "I choose, Ichthys?" I shrug.

Ichthys laughs. "Haha, no way, really?!"

"Um... yes?" I look at the ground and back up at him.

He walks up to me, with a calm tone and expression. "Are you really going to serve me?"

"W-what? S-serve you? That's what this is?" I panic.

 _Oh god...why did I choose him... why was am did I choose at all!_ I run my hands through my hair. _But I guess..._ I look at Ichthys. _I guess he just seemed the most approachable, somehow, compared to the others._

"What you didn't mean it?" Ichthys looks surprised, but comes to my side, draping an arm on my shoulders. "Okay! I can take you up to the sky and drop you like what Leon did! Or I can chase you again?"

I take a step back. "W-what?! No!"

He laughs again. "I thought so."

"Jeez, Ikky...knowing you, you would totally do that." Teorus mentions.

I cautiously eye Ichthys. _Is he really that kind of person?_

"Okay great, now that's done and over with, I should go..." I say pointing to the exit.

"Unbelievable." Leon begins to speak. "Out of all the gods to choose...goldfish must have even less cognitive capacity than I thought."

"Goldfish...?" I cock my head to the side.

"Stupid woman. When things go wrong, you'll have only yourself to blame." Scorpio hisses.

"Excuse me?" I bark back angrily.

"Don't you guys think you're being a little overdramatic." Teorus kindly defends Ichthys. "I know Ikky can cross the line sometimes...well, _most_ of the time, actually, but still..."

"He certainly is the life of the party, although... the things he does are usually pretty shocking." Dui tries to defend Ichthys as well.

"Guys, guys! You're too kind! You're going to make me blush!" Ichthys smiles happily.

"Uhh..." I look between the others and Ichthys. _Those are definitely NOT compliments..._

However, this only makes me question what kind of god is this Ichthys person, and what have I gotten myself into.

And out of sheer panic I turn to face Huedhaut, the god with the dark as night hair and piercing sapphire eyes. And the one who hasn't said a word.

As we lock gazes he clears his throat. "Allow me to offer you these words, you have my condolences."

"And...what do you mean by that?" I ask.

Teorus scratches the back of his head, "Well, basically..." He nudges Dui. "You explain it."

Dui nods and looks at me. "You see...Ichthys doesn't know when too much is too much."

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't." Teorus laughs.

"Greeaaat." I sarcastically say.

"Oh well, maybe the fish will quiet down a bit now that he has a new toy." Leon says with an arrogant grin.

"Tch... I won't stand for him wastin' all his time with a goldfish instead of working." Scorpio says.

"Okay, what is with the 'goldfish'?" I ask.

I'm ignored as once again Ichthys wraps an arm around me, with his big cheeky grin.

"Don't worry, Abbey. Being with me is going to be nothing but fun! You'll see!" He says.

I remove his arm, slowly walking backwards. "That's...uh...great to hear, but—"

There's a snap in the air and the next thing I know everything in the room begins to levitate and float around the room.

"Whoa!" I say, ducking as a chair flies over my head. "Y-you did this?"

Ichthys laughs. "Sure did! You should have seen your face!"

"O-okay...you have fun with whatever... this is...but...I-I really need to be getting back, make sure everything is okay at work." I tell him.

"Oh, it's fine, we handled it." Ichthys says.

I look at Ichthys then the others. "Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No...not really. Besides, it's great that you took care of the chaos, but I still need to go back, so excuse me..." I tell him, as I try to make my way to the exit once again.

My path is suddenly blocked by someone stepping in front of me, that I have no time to react, but instead run into Scorpio.

"Ah!" I yelp.

"Damn it, Ichthys!" Scorpio shouts. "Cut the crap."

"Huh? Are you angry Scorpio?" Ichthys chuckles. "Ove this cute little prank? Just laugh it off and forgive me!"

I step away from the agitated god.

"Stop with your pranks and get this woman to erase our marks!" Scorpio orders him.

Ichthys groans. "Fiiiine...I guess I've got no choice."

Ichthys goes to snap his fingers, but nothing happens.

I look around. "Um...what was that?"

"Ichthys takes a moment to think. "Oh that's right! I have to be touching Abbey in order to use my powers!"

"Whoa!" I shout.

The next thing I know Ichthys scoops me up in his arms.

"What the—Put me down!" I squirm in his arms, as I panic.

He snaps his fingers and everything goes back to normal.

"There we go!" Ichthys laughs. "Dui! Here, you try!" He says, passing me over to Dui.

"I'm not a toy!" I yell.

Dui blushes. "Sorry, Abbey, please excuse me." He says kindly, raising his hands to snap his fingers.

Then a large bowl of cherries appear on the table.

"Why...cherries?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I love cherries." Then he looks at me. "And if I'm not touching Abbey..."

He gently puts me down, and without touching me, snaps his fingers once more. This time though, nothing happens.

"Oh! That looks fun," Teorus excitedly says. "Let me try! Let me try!"

"What? No—!"

I try to get away but Teorus is already holding me. Then he snaps his fingers.

"Moooo..." The sound of a cow echoes in the room.

We all turn our heads behind us to see an actual cow.

"Seriously?!" I agitatedly yell.

"Huh? I just wanted to make some milk appear, but I materialized a whole cow?"

Leon huffs. "Hurry up and get rid of it."

"Allow me." Huedhaut steps in.

"Not you too..." I groan.

Huedhaut lays a hand on my shoulder and snaps his fingers. The cow vanishes.

"Teorus you can put her down. It's not necessary to be picking her up like that." Huedhaut explains.

"Aw..." Teorus whines as he does as Huedhaut says.

Leon grins. "I see...so it seems it's true. We must touch the goldfish in order to use our powers. Then," Leon's intimidating eyes examines me up and down. "what would happen if one lays with the goldfish? I'd like to test and see."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I jump back, then making a mad dash to the door. "I'll be going now! Bye!"

 _This is insane!_

 _Gods, magical powers, flying through the sky!?_

 _Why is this happening to me!_

When I make it back to my apartment, mentally and physically exhausted. I go ahead and call my work ready to explain what happened. However, while talking to Jack, its as if it never happened. The night went on as normal, and we all went home after the restaurant closed. No mention of Emily, then I, falling off the building.

After hanging up, I collapse on my couch, looking up at the ceiling. Feeling relieved, but yet stressed out at the same time. A mixture of uneasy feelings stirs inside me, unsure what to do with them.

"Argh...this is crazy!" I run my fingers through my hair, leaning forward, staring aimlessly into space. "There's no such thing as gods!"

Suddenly, someone covers my eye from behind.

I stop breathing for a moment, my blood runs cold.

"Guess whoooo...?"

The playful voice has me relax in an instant.

"...I-Ichthys?"

"Bingo!" He shouts.

Before I have anything else to say, he takes his hands off my eyes, my body float up into the air, then I hear a snap.

Then next thing I know, I'm looking down at the city below my feet, catching the cool breeze of the nightly air.

"Aah! Put me down!" I shout, flailing my arms around.

"No can do! You probably shouldn't struggle like that. I could drop you." Ichthys warns me.

"Please don't..." I quiet down.

"Oh, or are you trying to tell me you're interested in that 'sky diving' thing?"

I shake my hastily. "N-n-no!"

I cling to Ichthys with dear life, despite myself, and he wraps his arms around me.

"We'll be there in no time, so just stay like this, 'kay?" Ichthys sweetly says to me.

I puff out my cheeks as I mumble, feeling myself blush. "Not like I have much of a choice..." Then I look up at him. "Wait, in no time?"

"Yep!" He chuckles. "Look, it's right there."

Ichthys points at a large, run down, familiar house standing amongst the trees.

"Wait, you bringing me back there again?! I just got away from you guys!" I protest.

"Aw, come on, admit it you had fun!" Ichthys laughs.

We land carefully, Ichthys setting me down and I never missed the ground beneath my feet so much. And he leads me back into the parlor where all the gods are relaxing.

"Welcome back!" Teorus greets me excitedly.

I sigh as sarcasm slips from my lips. "Yeah...great to be back..."

"Ah, so you've returned." Huedhaut says, closing the book he's holding.

"Didn't have much of a choice..." I mention, dragging my feet as I make my way closer.

"Tch... it's not like we want you here, filthy human." Scorpio barks.

Ichthys gives him a puzzled expression. "Weren't you the one who told me to go get her, Scorpio?"

Leon rolls his eyes. "I agree with the scorpion. The idea of a goldfish coming in and out of our home as she pleases doesn't sit right with me."

"Again, not like I had a choice, I don't even want to be here." I say, agitated.

"However," Leon hushes me, by raising his hand. "It seems toy are the reincarnation of a noble goddess, a special exception will be made."

With my tone sarcastic and monotone, I reluctantly take a seat. "Oh no, please don't give me any special treatment..." I sigh. "But since I'm here... again."

"Well, I guess we should figure out how your going to erase our sins. We've already witnessed that touching you allows us to use our powers..." Huedhaut says, getting right down to business.

"Having to borrow the power of a goldfish to use our own abilities...How irritating." Leon says, irritated.

"Uh, if I may ask, what the hell is this 'goldfish' you keep talking about?"

Ichthys takes a seat beside me and begins to explain. "To the gods, humans are like goldfish."

"...What?" I lean in as if I misheard what he said.

Teorus comes to my other side, explaining the rest. "You see, the gods look down at humans just like humans look down at goldfish in a bowl. And we occasionally 'take care' of humans to ensure that their little goldfish bowl world continues functioning as it should."

"And so you call us 'goldfish'..." I say aloud as I think it over, rubbing the side of my face. "That is so messed up..."

"You are to serve us as we see fit so that we may use our powers." Leon states.

"Oh no, not this again." I groan. "Serve you? Really?"

"But Abbey chose me, don't forget about that." Ichthys steps in. "This doesn't have anything to do with the Department of Punishments and the Department of Wishes."

 _Department of Punishments...?_

 _Department of Wishes...?_

 _What other nonsense can they throw at me!?_

Noticing he confusion on my face, Huedhaut lets out a sigh.

"Teo, Leon and I are in the Department of Wishes. Our job is to grant human wishes." He then gestures over to the other three. "Scorpio, Dui and Ichthys, on the other hand, are in the Department of Punishments. They're responsible for punishing sinful humans."

"Granting wishes...and punishing sinful humans..." I slowly repeat, then shake my head. "No way is this real..." My hands clench the material of my jeans, as I bite my bottom lip.

"But it is!" Ichthys cheers. "Don't worry tough. We don't do anything scary."

Scorpio scoffs. "That's because you half-ass your job."

"Anyway, until our mark are erased and we can return to the heavens, we're going to need you to help us with a variety of things." Teorus says with his voice as sweet as honey.

"Asking a goldfish for help, there's nothing more shameful for a god..." Leon complains.

"Weren't you the one who was willing to lay with a human?!" I throw his own words in his face.

Leon glares at me, but it quickly twists into a grin. "If your willing to be so bold, then shall we?"

"No!" I scoot closer to Ichthys as a shield.

Scorpio rolls his eyes. "I'd rather force her instead."

"H-hey! I said I would cooperate, didn't I? It's why I was forced to choose one of you!"

Ichthys, beaming from ear to ear, throws an arm around my shoulders. "Alright, Abbey must be tired. Let's start tomorrow, 'kay?"

I simply nod.

"I'll take you home. Come with me." He says, rising from his seat.

"Really?" I say with a smile, following Ichthys.

 _Maybe he's not as bad as everyone made him out to be, perhaps my instincts were right for picking him._

"Okay. See you later, guys." Ichthys playfully waves to the other gods as we leave the room.

We walk down the few corridors, until arriving at the main doors, where we exit, and when I expect to be outside, instead I find myself inexplicably back in my own apartment.

"What?!"

"Aaaand, we're here!"

"T-this is my apartment...b-but how...?"

Ichthys gives me a cheeky grin. "It only took a second, right?"

I take a deep breath as I come to realize that this is one out of the many things I'm going to see the power of a god can do.

I turn to Ichthys. "Well, thank you. And I'm sorry if I was being a bit skeptical...it's just I never believed in...well this. But I'm sure a good night's sleep will help me process everything."

Ichthys nods. "Okay. I guess it can't be helped that you're confused. Buut, I would like you to properly thank me fore before."

I raise an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"You know, sine I helped saved your life and all..."

"Uh...huh?" I respond, not liking to where this is going.

"You're obviously going to thank me, right?" Ichthys pauses. "With your body."

"What?!" I shout.

"You know what I'm getting at, dontcha?" Ichthys winks.

"Oh, the hell I am—!"

I choke on the rest of my words, as I notice that he already has me backed up against a wall. His face drawing near.


	66. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 2

Ichthys, smiling suggestively, begins to slowly press in closer to me.

My mouth moves, but somehow can't respond a coherent response. My ears and cheeks are burning while my heart is beating out of my chest.

Ichthys continues to stare at me, our noses almost touching.

The next thing I know I thrust my knee up, directing the hit right to his stomach.

Ichthys stumbles, his hand clutching over his stomach. For a moment he's in pain but it falters and he suddenly starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I angrily ask him, placing my hands on my hips.

"That face you made! Hahaha!"

I drop my hands to my side and look at him with a blank stare.

"T-that was _so_ funny! You looked like a fish!" He says, pointing at me.

"A fish?!" I shout. "Clearly I didn't hit you hard enough!"

Ichthys ignoring my threat continues. "Your mouth was just opening and closing like a hungry little fish."

I feel my face burn even more. "S-stop! What is wrong with you?!" I pace around my apartment. "I was like 'he's a god, I can't disobey him', but then I knocked you back out of instinct...and...and..."

"I wouldn't say that." Ichthys begins to say with kindness in his voice. "It's always better to say 'no' if you don't want to do something, even if you are dealing with a god." Then his playfully grin returns to his lips. "Where's the fun in living a life where you do things you don't want to do?"

"Uh...well, I do see your point and all, but I feel like your kind of taking things to the extremes with that statement. I mean, you can't _always_ do what you want." I try to explain to him.

Ichthys brushes me off, waving. "Okay, well I got to see something and all, so I guess I'll call it a night."

I sigh with relief,

"By the way." I suddenly have a question to ask Ichthys. "Um, before, it was like that mansion and my apartment were connected."

Ichthys beams. "Yep! I connected them. We can use that door, but you can't use it to come and go freely, Abbey."

"Ooh...okay." I nod.

"But If I want to summon you right away, I'll connect a nearby door to the mansion." He excitedly says.

 _Great...summon me?_

 _Of course, this really isn't going to end tonight, how silly of me to hope..._

"S-so, you can get back to the mansion right away no matter where you are?"

"Yep!"

"Then why did you go through the trouble of flying to come get me before?!"

He laughs. "Because, that way, I got to touch you, Abbey."

"W-w-wh-wha..." My eyes widen

"You're not so bad to hold, Abbey." You're soft and you smell nice."

I choke on my words as I feel frozen to the spot. My whole body's temperature rising.

"Haha! You're making the fish face again!"

I shake my head. "N-no I'm not!"

"Later!"

But before I can get another word out, Ichthys is through the door and out of sight.

I rub my temples as I take a seat on my couch. _Ichthys is more like a mischievous little boy than a god._

 _Is this what Dui and Teorus were referring to?_

 _When they said Ichthys doesn't know when to much is too much?_

I got to sleep that night, restless. My mind to busy going over the events of the day.

The Next Morning...

After parking my truck, I cross the street then head down the alley that leads to the back door of the restaurant. Against the brick wall, Emily puffs a cigarette.

"Hey." She waves to me.

"Hi, Em." I return the gesture.

She puts out her cigarette, by dropping it on the ground and digging her heel into it. "Yesterday was pretty crazy, huh?"

I freeze. "C-crazy? What do you mean?"

 _I thought she and everyone else didn't remember!?_

"That party reservation that we held upstairs? There were soo many people, it was hard to get around carrying a tray of drinks." She says.

While Emily speaks I get a quick flashback of when she fell.

"O-oh...yeah." I nod, as I walk up the few stairs to the door.

Emily follows behind me. "Yeah, but then one of the railings fell off. Luckily no one got hurt."

"Yeah...good thing." I nervously laugh.

We enter the back of the restaurant, walking into the breakroom, then enter the female changeroom. We start getting ready for our shift.

"By the way." Emily begins to say, opening her locker. "Abbey, are you free tonight?"

"Maybe...why?" I eye her suspiciously.

"Well..." A flirtatious grin plays along her lips. "I wanted to talk to you about those hot guys who showed up yesterday."

I feel my cheeks burn. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on. Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about! They were here last night at the party last night, hitting on you."

 _Oh my god...they did a lot more than just simply alter their memories, making them forget about what really happened, but altered it so they were here,_ hitting on me?!

"Urgh..." I groan, irritated. I slam my locker shut.

"You gotta tell me!" Emily pleads.

"No, I don't." I sternly tell her. "Now come on, we got a job to do."

Emily sighs disappointedly. "Your no fun..." She pouts.

We exit the changeroom, walking down a short hallway, pass the kitchen and into the dining area.

"Heeeyy, Abbey!"

An all too familiar sounding voice excitedly calls from the main doors.

I become stiff and stop in my tracks as I see Ichthys waving to me with a big smile on his face.

"Oh no..." I quietly say.

I see the eyes of customers look over at Ichthys. I hear Emily gasp and nudge my arm, giving me a suggestive grin.

I take a deep breath and go over to Ichthys, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the curious eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I harshly whisper.

"I came to see you of course." He laughs.

Then I hear an excited squeal. "Kya!"

"Hannah?!" I jump back, seeing my boss's wife, and Emily standing there.

"So, out of all those hotties, he's the one you like?" Emily winks at me.

I look back and forth between Ichthys and my co-workers. "N-no!" I wave my hands in front of me as I shake my head. "It's not like that!" Placing my hands on there shoulders from behind, I steer the two annoyances away. "I'll explain everything later, okay?"

After calming down my co-workers, I turn to face Ichthys.

I huff, crossing my arms. "So, what did you come all the way here for?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm interested in the earth. I always have been." He says with a smile. "Is there where you work, Abbey?"

"Yes...I'm a waitress here at the restaurant. I serve customers, sometimes I even cook them food." I explain, in simple terms.

"A waitress? A restaurant?" Ichthys cocks his head to side, processing this new information.

I nod. "Yes. My job entitles me to serve people, give them the satisfaction they need when coming here to eat and relax."

A couple giggling children from a nearby table over hear our conversation.

"You don't know what this place is, Mister?" A little boy says.

The little girl, most likely his sister also speaks up. "The food here is really good, and the pretty waitresses are nice too."

"Oh really?" Ichthys acknowledges the kids.

The rest of the customers seem to be drawn to Ichthys, joining in on the conversation.

I stand back, keeping an eye on the mischievous god, while doing my job, cleaning tables and serving customers.

 _Ichthys really sticks out, enough to draw peoples attention right away..._

 _A god interest in the earth..._

The mere thought brings a small smile to my face.

 _Funny how the other gods sounded like they couldn't care less though._

I shrug, delivering a tray of dirty dishes to the kitchen. "I guess there are lots of different kinds of gods..."

"Gods? What are you talking about?" Jack says.

I'm startled by Jack's sudden presence. "Oh! Jack! Didn't know you were there...uhh..."

He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, came to see what all the commotion is about. I see your friend has drawn quite the crowd."

We both look out into the dining area, seeing Ichthys surrounded by smiling, and giggly children.

Through the small crowd of children, Emily and Hannah walk over to us.

"He's so good with the children, they're talking about stars and their myths." Hannah smiles.

"Who knew he would be your type..." Emily says. "Seeing as you couldn't careless about that sort of thing."

I roll my eyes. "I'm telling you it's not like that between us."

Emily roughly pats my back. "Aw, come on. I'm just happy for you is all."

Hannah excitedly claps her hands. "I can't believe a guy like that proposed to you!"

"P-p-propose?!" I shout. "W-what are you going on about?!"

"I mean those hot guys were trying to convince you, right?" Emily asks.

"Hey, congrats, kiddo." Jack ruffles my hair.

"N-no!" I shake my head.

 _Urgh, how can I make them listen and understand?! I can't simply tell them that Ichthys is a god! They would never believe me._

"...And cases like those more often than not end in failure. So, you should definitely try to avoid them." Ichthys says.

Over hearing a part of the conversation, I move closer to listen better.

"But there's a chance, right?" A little boy asks.

"The bigger the prank, the bigger the fun, right?" Ichthys instructs the child with a big grin on his face. "Just be sure to pace yourself so you can move on to the next opportunity with your head held high."

Suddenly uneasy about the conversation I step in. "What are you telling them?"

"Oh my god, mister, it's sooo fun talking to you!" A cheerful little girl says.

Another little boy tugs at Ichthys sleeve. "I'm gonna try that prank you taught me at school tomorrow."

"Good luck little man, do your best!" Ichthys nods approvingly.

"What? N-no!" I try to stop the children from taking Ichthys instruction.

The children scanter off to their parents, enjoying the rest of their time here before leaving.

 _They weren't talking about the stars! He was teaching them how to prank people!_

I sigh and smile at Ichthys. "Aside from what you were teaching those kids, they were really happy talking to you."

"Yeah, it's funny. I've always gotten along really well with kids." Ichthys smiles, looking at the families around the restaurant, before looking at me. "I'm always hanging out with Altair, even when we're not working."

"Really? Altair?" I smile, admiring him.

"I wonder why...Adults always keep me at arm's length." Ichthys thinks out loud.

I let out a laugh as I keep my thought to myself. _He probably gets along with kids because they're on his same mental level..._

I bring Ichthys to a booth in the back and bring him something refreshing to drink. "You know, you're actually really easy to talk to for a god."

"You think so? Great!" He happily says. "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Huh? Can a human and god...be friends?" I ask him.

"Sure, why not?" He smiles brightly. "Come over to the mansion whenever you feel like it."

I put a hand on my hip. "I'm pretty sure the other gods would not be okay with that."

Ichthys realizes this and sinks down into his seat. "Oh yeah, I guess not. Oh well, we can hang out somewhere else then."

"Um, sure?" I shrug, giving him a crooked smile.

"Great! I hate it when people are all distant and uptight." He points at me. "So, try to relax when you talk to me, 'kay?"

"I don't know, I mean, I just can't—"

"Well, take you time. I'm cool with that."

Ichthys casual and approachable nature is what drawn to me to him in the first place. But I'm still left unsettled of the thought of a human and god being friends...

I can only smile and continue on with the rest of my work shift.

A Few Days Later...

On my day off from work, I'm spending as I usual do in my apartment. My eyes glued to the screen of my laptop, hearing the slow workings of a composition for a new song I here through my headphones. My foot is tapping along as I mumble the lyrics under my breath.

The feeling of accomplishment is coming near, until a little ringing noise cuts through my concentration. Thinking at first, that it's coming through my headphones, I pause the music. The ringing continues. When taking off my headphones, I get up and walk around my apartment, following the ringing noise as it gets louder the closer I get to my front door.

Opening my front door, I find myself in the mansion.

I sigh. "Oh great..."

"I'm glad you came!" Ichthys is standing there to greet me.

"It was you wasn't it? Making that annoying ringing sound?" I ask.

Ichthys grins. "You guessed it! From now on I'll use that sound to signal that I want you to come to the mansion."

"Hey Ichthys, here's your work."

Scorpio barges into the room and plops a large stack of documents down on the table.

Ichthys eyes widen. "Are you for real? All of this?!"

"Don't look so damn surprised." Scorpio sternly says. "This is what happens when you skip out on work. Things get backed up."

I walk over to the documents, picking one up. "This is your work?"

Ichthys stands beside me, looking over my shoulder at the document in my hand. "Yeah... this is the punishment list."

I hand him the document. "Punishment list?"

"It has the profiles of the people who are supposed to be punished." Taking the document form ym hand he groans. "Urrgh... I can't believe there are so many..."

"Finish them today." Scorpio orders.

Ichthys pouts. "You're evil..."

Ichthys and I both take a set on the couches, as Ichthys continues to whine and complain, I pick up the list and flip trough it. Noticing pictures and names of people, even detailed information on the sins they committed.

Reading the variety of sins, only makes me curious to find a specific group of people or just a person with certain sins committed. As I become determined I continue to flip through the pages, until I feel a small, sharp pain in my finger. Noticing a thin line on my finger tip, oozing out some blood.

"Ouch..." I shake my hand then put my finger in my mouth.

"Abbey?" Ichthys notices my distress

I gesture a wave to him, indicating that I was fine. "It's nothing, just a paper cut." I mumble through the small cut finger in my mouth.

"Where? Let me see..." Ichthys gently takes my hand.

However, Dui who has been sitting across from us notices Ichthys take of action his expression changes.

"Ichthys, don't—"

"It's fine, it's fine." Ichthys reassures him.

Ichthys smiles kindly while applying pressure to my bleeding finger with his hand.

I look at him strangely as I notice nothing is happening, but before I can get a word out it's then that I feel a warmth. Not your usually human to human contact warmth, but unnatural warmth.

"Ok. All better!" He excitedly affirms

"What?" I cock my hand to the side.

Ichthys removes his hand from my finger. Looking at my hand as I process what just happened, I go as white as a sheet.

"W-what did you do?!" I shout, turning my hand front and back as I try to find the papercut.

"You know how Teo has the ability to stop time?"

"Uh...I guess?" I shrug, recalling it being mentioned before, but not giving it much thought as I'm still bewildered at my healed finger.

"I have the power to heal people's injuries." He tells me.

"I...I need to sit down..." I mumble, slowly sliding onto one of the couch cushions, as I aimlessly stare off into space. "So...do all you gods have special abilities like that?"

Ichthys playfully sticks out his tongue. "I don't use it very often though."

I give my head a small shake as I lick my dry lips. "Well...uh, thank...you."

Dui shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he looks at Ichthys so sadly. And I'm spiked with curiosity.

Ichthys groans. "Well, as much as I'd rather not, we'd better get to work."

"Have fun." I wave to him, as I prepare to leave.

"Let's go, Abbey." Ichthys clamps a hand on my arm.

"Wait, me too?"

"I told you, didn't I?" He pokes my forehead gently. "Without you Abbey, we can't use our powers. Well, with the exception of the power we were born with, that is."

"Uh...huh." I slowly nod, as I weirdly understand.

However, aside from my slow process of the unnatural power that there is in this world, I find it to be extraordinary. The ability to heal injuries...

The thought has my raise my hand, sliding it behind my long hair and over the rough patch of skin on the back of my neck. My finger tips tracing along the grooves of the brand mark, burnt into my skin.

"Let's go!" Ichthys excitedly drags me out of the parlor and out the main mansion doors as we venture out into the city.

"Oookay...First up this guy who tricks random old people into giving him money." Ichthys points to a profile apart of the list.

"So, a con man?" I put it simply.

"There he is! Fooouund him!" Ichthys happily shouts.

He points to a man leaning against the front of a store building, playing around on a cellphone.

I look between the profile and the man, nodding. "Yup, looks exactly like him."

"He just made a phone call. Nice."

"So, what are you going to—?"

Before I can get the rest of my sentence out and even imagine what a so-called punishment is, Ichthys touches me and snaps his fingers.

I observe, as the man speaks into the cellphone, and it's as if the conversation is amplified as I'm able to hear the entire conversation.

"Hello? It's me. Yeah, me! You know me!" The con man says frantically. "I just ran into somebody's car. I've got to pay their repair fees, so I need you to send me twenty-thousand dollars."

"Huh? Who is this?" The voice on the other end sounds confused.

"Wait, what?" The con man is startled.

"Oh, I know that voice, is that you, Takashi?"

"What?! Rie, h-how did I? B-but I thought I dialed that old lady's number?!" The con man looks at his phone screen before putting it back against his ear.

Ichthys laughs. "Hahaha, he is freaking ooouuut!"

I put my hands on my hips, and cock my head to the side, trying to understand the situation. "What exactly is going on?"

"Instead of letting him call the old lady he wanted to scam. I connected him with the girl he likes." He tells me.

The female's voice on the other end is shouting. "What are you talking about 'twenty-thousand dollars'? And 'old lady'?!" She groans angrily. "You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?!"

The con man laughs nervously. "No, you've got it all wrong! Rie, let me explain..."

He desperately tries to talk his way out of the situation, however in the end he hangs up the phone in defeat, his shoulder slumped, and expression blank.

Ichthys wears a cheeky smile. "Too bad. Looks like he's failed in both crime and love."

 _Was that considered a punishment?_

I raise an eyebrow, looking up at Ichthys. "Uh..."

"Okay, moving on!" Ichthys wraps an arm around my shoulder, and prepares to snap his fingers.

Before I have the chance to protest, he snaps his fingers and we're suddenly transported to a different location.

It's dark. The only source of light is from the little gaps between the planks of wood used to board up the windows. As my eyes adjust to the dark place, I realize were in some sort of abandon warehouse.

Ichthys pulls me beside him as we hide behind a wall. "There he is. Don't make any noise, Abbey."

"What's going on?" I as curiously, poking my head out from around the corner.

Doing so, I see two very suspicious-looking men. Wearing dark suits, sunglasses and fedoras, very much resembling secret agents. The two men are working out some sort of transaction.

"This is the stuff." The first man, with shaggy brown hair poking out under his hate, says.

"Yeah no doubt about it." The second man, with a tribal tattoo running up his neck and along his jawline, nods.

I watch carefully from the shadows, as the two men exchange metal suitcases.

I lean forward. "What is it? Drugs? Money?"

Shaggy hair man opens the case and an explosion of candy bursts out of the case. "hey, what's the deal?! What's up with this candy?!"

"Huh?" I squint my eyes to get a better look to make sure.

Tribal tattoo man, shouts. "What?! Impossible! I know I put the drugs in there!"

"Are you playin' with me?! You're about to get what's comin' to ya!" Shaggy hair man reveals his gun in his holster, taking it out and pointing it at the other man.

Enraged, tribal tattoo guy, does the same, pointing his own weapon at the man.

I gasp. "Ichthys...do something!"

Ichthys sighs as if the situation playing out is nothing more than being caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. "That little item he just pulled out could make things messy..."

"Gee, you think?!" I harshly whisper.

Ichthys raises his hand, then snaps.

"You can pay with your life!" Shaggy hair man pulls the trigger.

I don't look away or blink, but I do flinch. However, I witness that instead of a bullet, a delicate flower flies out of the barrel of the gun.

"W-wait, what?"

Shaggy hair shakes the gun furiously. "W-what the hell?!"

Ichthys laughs from over my shoulder. "Check out the looks on their faces, Abbey! They're like, 'whaaaat?'!"

I look over my shoulder to see Ichthys face is right in front of mine, our noses almost touching. I find myself almost lost in his silver eyes. I gasp and quickly look away, as I feel thankful it's dark in here.

Ichthys doesn't seem to notice though, as he prepares to snap once again. "Ohhh, that was hilarious. Okay, moving on, moving on..."

After that Ichthys continues to prank person after person. Understanding that his way of punishing people are only to pull a prank on them, and it only leaves me wondering it that could really be called a 'punishment'. However, we prevent a number of crimes and finish work, and we return to the mansion.

Ichthys stretches his arms above his head. "Today was fun!" He laughs, but his laughter stops abruptly. "I want to do something even bigger and flashier next time."

"Um, wouldn't it be better to not draw a lot of attention to your pranks- I mean, punishments? If you can even call them punishments?"

Ichthys shrugs. "Yeah, I mean, some of those guys didn't really learn their lessons. They'll probably repeat the same mistakes. Buuut, when they do, I'll just have to get them with another prank."

 _Wouldn't it be better to just give them a harsh punishment?_

I think this thought over, as only pulling pranks as punishments, I could see people continuing their criminal ways. Not learning their lessons and hurting people around them. It's enough for me to bite down on my bottom lip and curl my hands into fists. However, carefully choosing my words, I speak up.

I exhale. "Today was...different from what I was expecting." I tell him. "I thought, as being a god in the Department of Punishments, you would do something...harsher?"

"Deciding how to punish a sinner is left up to each god's discretion. We can dole out crazy harsh punishments or just toy with people like I do. Both are okay."

"O-oh..."

"The sinner just has to meet with some sort of retribution for what he or she has done."

"But...what if they don't? What if they get away...unpunished?" I mumble.

"What?" Ichthys looks at me concerned.

I shake my head. "N-nothing..." I clear my throat. "I guess when I heard the word 'punishment' I imagined something scary or severe?"

Ichthtys nods. "Yeah, most people do." He sighs as his shoulders slump. "That's why no one wants to do this job. But a job's a job. Someone's gotta do it." His attitude changes quickly as a cheeky smile spreads across his lips. "And if you're gonna do something you might as well enjoy it, you know?"

"I guess?" I shrug.

"Besides, punishing bad guys is pretty cool. It makes me feel like a champion of justice or something." He says proudly.

I giggle, unsure if that's the right term to use on someone who just liked toying with people.

"But I feel like a champion of justice should do more than just simply punish people from the shadows. I think punishments are more effective when they show people that they reap what they sow. I want people to understand that whatever they do, good or bad, I will always come back to them." Ichthys says, with his tone light and casual, but there is a seriousness behind what he says.

"Wow..." I crookedly smile. "I guess you're more serious than I thought, Ichthys."

Ichthys wears a look of shock. "What for real? No one's ever told me that before!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Wasn't it your pranks that got you brand with a mark of sin and thrown out of the heavens? Don't you think if you if you keep that up your mark will never be erased?"

Ichthys laughs. "Yeah, that's true... But I don't really know what to do to erase my mark. And besides, I don't really care if my sin is a absolved or not."

I give him a look of concern. "You don't?"

"Being on earth is pretty cool. As long as I can prank people and have fun, it doesn't matter whether I'm in the heavens or on earth."

"I-it doesn't matter?" I lean in forward to make sure I'm hearing him correctly.

Ichthys laughs at my surprised reaction to his words.

"I mean I'm dying anyway. Wouldn't you want me to live everyday having fun if you were me?"

"W-whoa...you're dying?! Gods can die?"

"Not normally, no. Just me. I'm mortal."

I poke his chest as if that was going to do something. "Just...you?"

He chuckles. "Yup. I don't know when my life will end. It could be tomorrow or the day after that. So, until that day comes. I want to live my life like I want."

I open my mouth to say something, but close it immediately as nothing comes out. I just stare at Ichthys.

"Humans are mortal too, right? And you don't know when you're going to die either. That's why I said you should enjoy your life, live everyday like you want to without stressing over the annoying stuff."

I want to protest and share my opinion, but knowing if I do, I'll open apart of me I've kept hidden from everyone around me, and I'm not ready to share it. Especially with a god I just met.

I look at Ichthys who wears an unreadable expression. Unable to tell if he really means what he's saying or not.


	67. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 3

**A Few Days Later...**

On another one of my day offs, I end up helping Ichthys with his job once again.

I look around. "Why are we at a hospital? Isn't being here punishment enough?" I warp my arms around myself, feeling the goosebumps rise on the surface of my skin. "I mean, is someone really on the punishment's list here?"

"Yeah, him." Ichthys shows me the list.

Ichthys points to a profile of a ten-year-old boy named Ken.

"A-a child?" A cold chill runs down my spine. "Not a doctor or nurse?"

Ichthys nods as if it's not big deal. "Looks that way. We don't discriminate when it comes to giving out punishments."

"It's still a child though, Ichthys." I shake my head, not liking this at all. "I don't know what exactly that means to a god b-but...here..." I find myself almost having a panic attack, but I find it in me to calm down.

I look over at the list once more, reading the description of the boy as to why he's on the list. According so, the boy repeatedly interfered with doctors' and nurses' work, and verbally abused other patients and visitors to the hospital. I take a step, surprised just by reading all of that about a mere ten-year old boy.

Most children at that age you would think would be going to school with other children at that age.

 _Yeah...most children..._ I sigh, feeling my heart ache.

I clear my throat, trying to get back on track. "So, uh... why don't we go and try to get a feel for the situation before we do anything?"

Ichthys shrugs. "Sure. If you say so, Abbey."

I breath of relief escapes me.

"It's not like I'd be able to use my powers without you anyway." He adds.

Pretending like we're visiting someone, we sneak into the specific area of the hospital where ken is staying and make our way to his room. As we approach the room, we hear a scream.

"Ken, stop it!" A woman shouts. "I'm begging you! Just be good and let them treat you!"

Ichthys and I peek our heads around the corner and peer into the room to see the young boy Ken, and a woman we can only guess is his mother, arguing with him.

"Even if you treat me, my legs are never going to get any better!" Ken yells.

The nurse finally breaks up the argument with a huff. "Enough, Ken. It's time for your medicine anyway..."

"This is stupid!" He spits. "I'm not taking any medicine!"

Ichthys tugs at my arm like an excited child. "Oooh! There he goes, there he goes!"

I peek my head in a bit further, not thinking it would attract much attention however, I accidently lock eyes with the child.

He glares. "What's your problem?! Quit staring!"

Out of anger, he picks up a ball from the pile of toys near his bed and chucks it at us.

"Whoa!" I gasp, flinching back, eyes widening, waiting for the hard plastic to make a dent in my face.

But Ichthys large hand appears in front of my face, catching the ball.

"That's dangerous, kid. Watch it." Ichthys sternly tells him. His attention then turns to me with his face still serious, but there's a kindness. "You must've been scared, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...And I wasn't scared." I murmur, embarrassed by the sudden change of Ichthys demeanor.

Ken's mother comes rushing over to us. "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

I reassure her. "Yes, I'm okay. I didn't mean to upset him, he's got quite a throw though." I smirk, trying to make light of the situation.

The mother breathes. "I really am terribly sorry." She huffs and angrily looks at her son. "Ken, you apologize, right now."

"They're the ones who were staring at me! They should apologize!" He shouts.

"Ken!" The mother warns.

"I see how it is... Just like the list said." Ichthys nods.

The nurse tries to continue with giving Ken his treatment and Ichthys and I exit the room and enter the hallway. Ken's mother follows us, still apologetic.

"I'm, really sorry. He's been like this ever since the wheelchair." She sighs. "Actually, it's probably been ever since he found out he wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore." The mother looks back behind her shoulder to look at her son, then back to us with tears swelled up in her eyes. "He's really a very happy, good, child."

"Tennis, huh?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, he's dreamt of becoming a professional tennis player his whole life."

It's those words that I take a look of the type of ball in Ichthys hands. A tennis ball.

"If it's not rude of me to ask, how did he end up in a wheelchair?" I kindly question.

"Well..." She hesitates before continuing. "There was an accident. It was right before a big tournament, so that made him even more depressed. Physical therapy hasn't been going well, thanks to his attitude. He just keeps acting out, and throwing things like that..."

I place a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with sincere eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish you and your son the best."

She bows her head, and apologizes to us again before leaving.

I sigh. "Ichthys, there's just no way we can punish him. It's not like what he's doing is on purpose. He's in pain, angry and scared to be kind to others, that's all."

"But lots of humans have their dreams die. It's not just that kid." His face turns serious again. "Besides, no matter how much you're suffering, that's no reason to treat others badly."

I feel a lump in my throat, blocking me from speaking anymore. As the feeling of guilt forms in the pit of my stomach.

"If you do bad things, bad things will come back to you. That's just karma. And it's true for everyone, adults, children... even gods."

 _Gods?_

 _Why did he mention gods?_

"Urgh! Are you guys still hanging around?! Get outta here!" Turning around to see Ken again through the open doorway, he throws a tennis racket at me.

This time I'm prepared to catch it as I raise my hand. However...

"Seriously?" Ichthys, irritably groans.

Touching my shoulder, he snaps his fingers, and the racket instantly snaps in half before my eyes.

Ken, looks at the destruction with a mixed expression of shock and anger.

"I-Ichthys!" I yell, picking up the two pieces.

"The racket! What did you do?!" Ken shouts, demanding an answer.

Ichthys chuckles. "You're the one who threw it in the first place. You threw it 'cause you don't need it, right?" Ichthys wears his usual smile as he speaks to Ken. "I heard from your mom. You're never going to be able to become a tennis player now."

"Hey, Ichthtys..."

"So, just forget about that stupid, annoying physical therapy and enjoy your life."

"Ichthys!" I shout.

"What?" He looks at me, startled by my tone at first but resumes his smile.

I can't get a word in, unable to put my thoughts together of how wrong Ichthys sounds to me.

He looks back at Ken. "You think so too, right? Or were you planning on living the rest of your life pissed off?" Ichthys laughs. "I think It'd be better for you to give up on the impossible, and focus on enjoying other stuff."

"Other stuff..." Ken grumbles, his eyes look at the broken pieces of the use-to-be-racket in my hands. "My racket..."

"You're not gonna play tennis anymore, right? You don't need it."

 _What the actual hell?_

I look at Ichthys disgustedly, before cautiously walking over to Ken, placing the pieces of racket beside him on his bed. I don't say a word, only place the broken item down and back away.

Ken puts on a tough face and looks at Ichthys. "I didn't want that racket anyway!" He shouts. "I-It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter because I can't play tennis anymore!"

"Ken..." I quietly breath his name.

Mixed feelings of guilt and pity bubble inside me. While apart me agrees, the other part of me feels it's wrong. I just end up wanting to throw-up.

"Okay!" Ichthys claps his hands. "Mission accomplished. Ready to go?"

I blink repeatedly to get out of my daze and back into reality. "...Y-yeah... I guess so."

 _Was breaking his tennis racket his punishment?_

 _Was that truly the right thing to do?_

* * *

 **Later...**

We enter the foyer of the mansion.

"Hey...Ichthys." I call for him as I walk only a few steps behind him. "About earlier..."

Ichthys stops me, and sighs. "Sorry, Abbey, but can we talk about it later?"

"Um, why?" I ask, confused.

Dui emerges from one of the doors, stopping when he sees us. "Ichthys, you look really pale. Are you okay?" Dui asks worriedly.

Ichthys, starts his way up the staircase, speaking quietly. "Um, I'm gonna rest for a sec." He pauses as he looks back at us. "Sorry, Dui, but do you think you could take Abbey home for me?"

Dui nods. "Of course, but..."

Ichthys then vanishes around the corner of the staircase without another word.

"Is he okay?" I ask Dui, worriedly.

Dui hesitates to answer for a moment. "...It looks like he's pretty tired."

"Weird, seeing as he was fine just a second ago." I tell him.

"Hey." Scorpio comes around the corner form which Ichthys just disappeared from. "Ichthys looks beat." His eyes find me instantly. "You, woman. Were you overusing Ichthys?"

"What the—No!" I snap back. "In fact, he was bubbly and full of energy all day."

Dui sighs. "Thanks to these marks of sin, using our powers or flying uses a lot more energy than it does when we're in the heavens."

"Oh..." I weakly respond.

"Ichthys seemed pretty tired after work last time too..." Dui mentions.

"Last time, huh?" I think for a moment. "Well, he did pull quite a few pranks that time."

Scorpio nods. "Yeah, that guy'll use his powers over and over again on the same human when just once would do." He looks at me sternly. "He needs to get things done more efficiently. You remind him of that too, woman."

"Huh? Why me?" I shake my head. "L-like, what do I tell him exactly? For a god who's job is to punish people, to take orders from a human who knows close to nothing about any of that?"

Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Tch...Figure it out for yourself, woman." He groans. "This is why I hate humans."

I roll my eyes. "Gee. Thanks."

"Scorpio..." Dui scolds Scorpio. "Don't be mean to Abbey." He turns his attention to me. "Sorry about that. And don't worry, we'll tell him."

I nod at Dui's reassurance. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Dui sighs. "The gods in the heavens found out that we can use our powers if we touch you, Abbey. They're giving Ichthys a lot of work to make up for all the times he skipped out on work in the heavens."

"It's his own fault." Scorpio glares.

"Well, yeah, I guess..." I agree.

"The heavens would make him work regardless of his current state."

I raise an eyebrow at Dui.

"It looks like using his powers on earth is really wearing him down. He'll probably be out of commission for two or three days." Dui rubs the back of his neck, his eyes showing concern. "I'm worried about Ichthys' health, and this is inefficient..."

I take in the information, understand the situation. _I guess if he going to work himself to the point of exhaustion, I better do what I can to stop him from overusing his powers for fun again._

Dui looks at me with a serious expression. "And before, he used his divine powers to heal an injury of yours, didn't he, Abbey?"

"Y-yeah...I guess." I answer, feeling guilty.

"I want you to stop him if you see him try to heal someone again." Dui tells me.

"O-okay, but why, exactly?"

"Well..." Dui stops, looking down at the ground like he doesn't know quite what to say.

Scorpio clicks his tongue and cuts in. "That's god business, woman."

"Oh, so _that_ is god business, but telling a god how to do their job isn't?" I remark. "Besides, how am suppose to stop him, when I don't know the reason why?"

Scorpio glares at me.

"...When Ichthys uses his healing ability, it eats away at his life-force. In other words..." Dui pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Whenever Ichthys heals an injury, his own life is shortened."

"Oh..." I wrap my arms around myself, looking down at the ground.

"Judging from that reaction, you're aware of Ichthys' mortality." Dui says.

I nod. "Yeah, Ichthys told me."

Scorpio sighs, irritated. "Ichthys... Don't share your secrets so damn casually with humans."

"So, then...before, when he heals my cut..." I lift the hand, and look at my finger that he healed.

"Don't worry." Dui reassures me. "I don't think healing a small injury like that will affect him."

I nod. "Okay."

"But..." Dui warns me. "If he seems like he's going to use that power again, I want you to stop him. Ichthys is very important to us."

I touch Dui's arm. "I understand. I won't let that happen."

Dui smiles at my response, but there's still a sad look in his eyes when he continues. "He says things like, 'I don't care when I die,' but..."

"And that's just wrong...to think and even say that." I drop my hand from his arm, shaking my head.

"Yes. We don't want Ichthys to die either." Dui tells me with a smile.

I breath a shaky breath, feeling a lot more pressure than I did before when it comes to dealing with these gods.

A mortal god. Ichthys. Yet, he goes out of his way to use his healing ability, despite the fact that it shortens is life. Then he said such cold things to Ken though...

It only leaves me wondering what exactly is Ichthys thinking.


	68. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 4

**The Next Day…**

Ichthys is on my mind even at work. I'm tempted to go check up on him, but afraid I'll just be a bother, and not like I should show up unannounced, and it's not as if I can get there instantaneously if Ichthys doesn't summon me.

"I guess I can always take the back roads home and stop by…" I mumble as I clean off a table. "But, Dui said Ichthys would be down for two or three days…"

I'm talking to myself, as I try to come up with excuse after excuse to not go over to visit him, as much as I would like to, to put my mind at ease.

"Hey, Abbey. Table five!" Emily calls out as she walks by.

"C-coming!" I respond, tucking the cloth in my apron pocket, while adjusting my ponytail.

Everyone is doing extra tasks around the place and being more chipper than usual all to prepare for a 'Open-Mic' show event tomorrow night. Just following the demands from my two bosses, Hannah and Jack who are giddy for the event. As it's been a while since we've done a show where not only employees, but customers as well can get involved.

Looking around at the excited faces, listening to the lively chatter, I sigh with a small smile on my face. Deciding to go and check up on Ichthys after all.

"There you are. Heyyy, Abbey!"

Someone calls for me from the entrance of the resturant.

I spin around to see a cheerful Ichthys.

"Ichthys?!" I say, slacked jawed. I shake my head and walk up to him. "B-but what are you doing here? Are you okay, should you be out and about like this? You looked totally exhausted yesterday." I fire my concerns at him without warning.

"Pfft…that?" He chuckles, waving off my worries. "That was nothing! I just needed a good night's sleep." He then has his own look of concern. "Oh, did Dui say something to you? That guy's such a worrywart."

Getting a good look at him, I can admit he doesn't look as worn out and pale as he did yesterday, but it's not enough to convince me.

"Anyways," I quickly try to change the subject, but I don't end up straying far. "Uh, I actually wanted to thank you properly for healing my finger. I know I acted weird when I first saw your…divine power, but…then"

"Huh? What's wrong? Why the formal thanks you all of a sudden?"

"O-oh, I just…uh…" The thought of him using his power to heal my finger, makes me look closer at him. "Are you sure…your feeling better?"

Ichthys sighs. "Maaaan, did Dui tell you?"

I shrug. "Like…about how using your healing ability shortens your life?"

"Oh, so you did hear." Ichthys looks down.

"Well…I mean, I know it's none of my business, but since you've already told me that your going to die one day, and with everything else, I just wish you would've told me…"

"Why? I didn't want you to get all weird, and uptight, and worried. That's no fun."

"But, if I had let you use your powers to heal a serious injury of mine, I would've been upset and angry when I found out the truth later."

Ichthys laughs. "That's nothing to worry about."

 _Nothing to worry about? But…it's your life we're talking about here…_

Ichthys quickly changes the subject this time. "Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing? You seem busy."

"Huh?" I look around me, watching my co-workers' bustle. "Oh, we're just preparing for tomorrow's event."

I spot Emily who is eyeing me with a big grin.

I wave to her. "Sorry, Em, I'll get back to work."

She giggles. "No, no, it's fine. You guys can whisper sweet nothings to each other all you want!"

I slap a hand against my forehead. "Urgh…"

Ichthys takes a look around, noticing some of the fancy lights and decorations. "This stuff is pretty awesome."

I shrug. "Yeah, it helps make the place look more attractive and the event more enjoyable. It's not something we do often, but when we do, it's a lot of fun for everyone."

"Cool." He smiles. "You really got into this."

"It's a team effort." I tell him, gesturing to my co-workers. "It's usually just me who puts on a show, with little effort put in. But when holding bigger events like this, sharing the stage with others…It's a lot of work, keeps us busy but it's worth the while. It's fun." I wink.

"Being busy, fun? Weird." Ichthys looks at my strangely.

"Oh, Abbey!" Jack calls emerging from the back room. "Can you see if the lights over there are hooked up okay?"

I nod. "Sure."

"I'll go with you." Ichthys follow behind me.

Jack grins. "Awesome. t would be great to hear an opinion from a fresh pair of eyes."

Emily pops up from behind Jack, and speaks to Ichthys. "You know, Abbey always works her ass off, to make sure everyone will enjoy themselves. Of course, you wouldn't know it because she hides it behind that tough façade."

"It's true, she even comes in on her days off." Jack adds in.

"O-okay, that's enough you two!" I shush them.

Ichthys puts a hand over his mouth as he chuckles.

We make our way near the back of the stage, hidden away by the view of my co-workers and customers.

"I guess you don't get it, huh? Gods can do anything just by snapping their fingers."

Ichthys agrees. "Yeah, we don't need to 'prepare' or anything normally. It must be tough being human, having to work hard for stuff so many days in advance."

I shrug. "I guess, but like I said, it can be well worth it in the end." I pause and look at him. "You know, if you want you can come by tomorrow, and see for yourself?"

"Abbey!" I hear Jack shout my name in a panic, hearing loud commotion coming from the entrance of the store.

I speed walk around to the front of the stage.

"We've got a big problem." He says, worriedly looking at me.

"What's going on, Jack?" I ask.

Emily and some of the other employees come over to us as well.

"A bunch of customers just arrived. Some have the posters we put out earlier." Emily says.

"What?" I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"What's wrong?" Ichthys asks me.

I run my fingers through my hair. "Well, we put up posters for the event, but the event doesn't start till tomorrow. Why…?"

Jack begins directing everyone to handle the customers as we get to the bottom of the situation.

"Sorry, Ichthys." I tell him before running off to assist at the entrance.

The entrance of the restaurant is crowded with people.

The employees try to explain the situation to the customers, but the people are to rowdy to listen.

I stand up on the bar counter and shout. "Hey!"

Everyone immediately dies down and I gesture to Jack to take it from here.

"Yes, hello, everyone. As much as I like to see a big crowd wander into my restaurant, I can see that you're here for more than just the food, but the event isn't until tomorrow."

The crowd of people mumble amongst themselves out of confusion.

"But the flyer says it starts today!" Someone speaks up.

I hop off the counter and tap the shoulder of someone who holds one of the posters. "Do you mind if I take a look at that?"

They hand me the poster and I look it over, spotting the date near the bottom. Clearly stating that it starts today. I show Jack, who rubs his chin nervously.

"Oh no, I wrote the wrong date, I was so sure I had written the right one." Hannah says, looking upset.

"But some of the other waitresses, including myself are the one's who put up the posters, we should have doubled checked." I tell her, not wanting her to take all the blame.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emily asks. "I mean, can we really afford to say we made a mistake and have them leave?"

"But we're not ready yet." Another employee states.

I worriedly look between my colleagues, and the waiting customers.

"So, can we come in already?"

"Yeah, don't make us wait any longer."

The customers begin to complain.

"What are you thinking, Jack?" I ask my boss.

He scratches his chin. "I mean, if we don't ask them to leave, our only choice is to hold the event as planned."

Hannah worries. "But there's still quite a bit to set up, l-like the music, a-and…"

"What to do…" I mumble to myself, looking around at the stirring crowd, and the panicked co-workers.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I spin on my heel to turn around and see a calm looking Ichthys.

"I think you're forgetting one major detail, Abbey." He tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Don't just stand there panicking. Ask me for help."

"Wait, ask you?"

He nods. "Well, yeah. You told me about the event. I have a pretty good idea on what it's supposed to be like.

I bite my bottom lip. "I… I don't know, can you really help?"

He grins. "You've been working hard to get ready for this, right? Why not just do it today?"

I shake my head. "N-no, if you end up exhausting yourself again because of me…"

"I'll be fiiine. I told you, I just needed a good night's sleep to recover."

I look at him with doubt.

He pats me on the head. "If you're going to say, 'Save me, god!' now's the time."

Moved by his kind words, I feel myself blushing, and a mischievous smile spreads across his face as he looks at me.

He leans in close. "Where's my 'please god!' kiss?"

I place my hand on his face, pushing him away. "Okay, that's enough."

He laughs. "Hahaha, I'm just joking."

I sigh, exasperated.

"Okaaay everybody!" Ichthys waves his hand in the air to get everyone's attention. "Please, take your seats!"

"Wait, no, Ichthys!" I panic.

"Come on, Abbey, Jack." Ichthys nods to us. "Hurry up."

Jack leans down to mumble in my ear. "Is this a good idea?"

I shrug, knowing from my gut instinct to trust Ichthys. "Jack, let's get to work." I tell him with a confident smile.

Jack mockingly salutes me. "You got it, kiddo."

Jack turns around to order his employees in directing, and serving the customers.

I go to assist, but Ichthys stops me. "Abbey, help me out once everyone is seated, okay?"

"Sure." I nod.

Once the customers are seated in the dining area in front of the stage, and have some refreshments, I go back stage to find Ichthys.

"Okay, were good to go."

He nods. "Okay!"

Still feeling a linger of doubt on the idea that Ichthys could really help. All I did was give him a basic idea of what this event was. It leaves me asking over and over again, is this really going to work?

"Okay, first things first, the lights!"

Touching my shoulder, Ichthys snaps his fingers, and the lights go on, brightening the center of the stage.

The customers who were once lively chatting amongst themselves quiet down once they notice the lights. Whispering, and pointing at the decorative lights around the area.

I notice right away that there are different decorative lights hung around the customers. Different from the lighting we originally hooked up above the stage. Different colored lights in the shape of stars encircle the dining area.

"Whoa…" I say in awe.

"Next is…" Ichthys begins to say.

"The equipment." I blurt out to him. "Like the mic and speakers."

"You got it." He nods, snapping his fingers.

The microphone stand moves to the center of the stage, along with large speakers being placed near the back on either side. I notice some cords slithering there ways to their respective placements.

"Okay, next, the curtains." Ichthys snaps his fingers again.

The curtains dramatically slide open with a swooshing sound.

"Thanks, Ichthys, I'll let Jack take it over from here." I tell him.

"I can stop?" Ichthys asks, looking surprised.

"Yeah, but now comes the hard part…" I cringe.

Nodding to Jack, he makes his cue on stage, announcing the open-mic night event.

The hard part where we try to encourage people to come up and entertain. Either with a song, or comedy, or some sort of talent. No one ever wants to be first to break the ice. Not until they at least get a few drinks into them.

Jack ends his spiel, and waits for someone to step up, but the customers look at one another out of nervousness. Feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere thicken.

"Hmm…I got an idea." Ichthys says with a smile.

He once again snaps his fingers and the star lights brighten fading in and out of different colors. Then on the ceiling a realistic galaxy appears with its own stars twinkling, as if it's being projected.

The customers 'oooh' and 'aaww' at the sight.

Next the speakers produce a playful music that sets the mood perfectly, and the customers become lively once again, pointing up at the ceiling.

"Well? Whaddya think?"

"It's incredible!" I cheer, my hand reaching up as if trying to touch one of the stars.

"This little old thing?" Ichthys laughs. "I could do this all day. Besides…" His lips form a cheeky grin. "The real fun hasn't even started yet."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I worriedly ask.

He waves his hand, telling me not to fear. "Just sit back and enjoy…"

He snaps his fingers, and the lights and music shut off.

Everyone is in pitch black darkness.

The customers and the employees gasp, and murmur their concerns.

I tug on Ichthys sleeve. "I-Ichthys, what are you—?"

He takes my hand gently, and once my eyes adjust in the dark, I see him with his goofy grin, lifting his hand again to snap.

The snap echoes, but nothing happens.

"Hm?" Ichthys looks around, confused before snapping again and again. "…That's weird…"

"What's weird?" I say with a panicked tone. "What's going on?"

"Uhm…" He nervously chuckles. "I can't use my powers."

"What?!" I exclaim.

Everyone begins speaking their confusion and concerns aloud.

"Crap, I guess we got to announce that the program is over, and get everyone to leave." I head for center stage.

Ichthys grabs my hand. "Juuust kidding!"

When our hands connect, I hear a snap, and…

The star lights come back on. And above where I'm standing, stardust begins to rain down on everyone.

Everyone claps, cheers, and is all around enjoying themselves.

I breathe a sigh of relief, turning back around to smile at Ichthys. "Thank you. This is amazing. Everyone is really having a good time."

"Really? Cool!"

"But, about your powers not working before…was that because—?"

"That? That only happened because I wasn't touching you, Abbey. I pretended not to be able to use my powers to give you a little scare."

I snap my own fingers and point at him. "I knew it!"

He laughs. "I think it actually added something new to the show. Everything worked out in the end, right?"

I sigh and shake my head, smiling ear to ear at this trickster of a god. As stare at his beaming, playful face, I find my heart palpitating crazily.

He notices my gazes and stares back at me.

I suddenly feel my heart skip, and my body temperature heat up. "Uh-um…thank you."

"You're welcome. Helping people isn't so bad sometimes." He says, looking out at the audience with a smile.

Even though there's no need for Ichthys to use his powers now, I keep holding his hand anyway. I think back to before when helping with his punishment job and how harsh he was on the boy, Ken. But from what I witnessed here today, I see that he's truly a kind god.

Or perhaps, I'm over thinking this…

Ichthys is unreadable as ever, and while standing by his side, looking up at his handsome face that's illuminated by the colorful stars around us I get an unfamiliar feeling…


	69. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 5

All thanks to Ichthys, disaster is avoided and the event was a blast. Erasing all my worries and doubts.

However, even afterwards, Jack still looks stressed as he paces the room.

"If anything had gone wrong it would have been a catastrophe." He runs his hand through his hair.

"Oh, it worked out in the end, so relax drama queen." Emily says.

I step forward. "Although everything did work out, I'm sorry for forcing the event to happen." I tell Jack sincerely.

He sighs. "Your right everything turned out all right, but..."

"As something small as writing the wrong date..." Hannah admits.

"Yes, although, I and some of the other employees should have noticed when putting them up." I say, taking some of the blame off of Hannah's back.

"Lets just be more careful in the future." Jack rests his hands on my and Hannah's shoulders giving us a nod.

"Of course." I return the approving nod.

Everyone begins finishing up the cleaning, and I sigh.

I think about how if Ichthys hadn't been here, today would have been a total mess. Even though the event was a success, I can't give myself the satisfaction of patting myself on the back.

After help cleaning up, I leave the restaurant dragging my feet. I worry about the next time we put on another event like this, if people will come back only to have a magnificent opening like the one tonight. Fearing something will go wrong again.

 _How earth can we out-do today's event?_

 _People will show up and only be disappointed..._

 _We'll lose business_

 _The restaurant will close!_

 _We'll all be jobless, then homeless, then..._

I panic, but catch myself before falling into an endless pit of worry.

"Breathe, Abbey..." I calmly tell myself.

 _Calm down. The more you think about it the more you'll worry and become depressed. There's nothing you can do to change anything now._

"Hey, Abbey!" Ichthys calls. "Finished with work?"

I jump, startled by his voice from beside me. "Oh, Ichthys."

He tilts his head to the side as he looks at me. "Why the long face? Are you still upset?" He throws on a smile. "WE managed to make it through the event alive. It's over now. Forget about it."

"Yeah, I guess." I look down at my feet, nodding.

He's not wrong, in fact I agree with the philosophy of what's in the past is in the past. And what has already happened can not be changed.

But it's what's coming next that wants me to shut myself away in my room. Internally panicking once again.

"Um, thank you, again for what you did today." I sincerely acknowledge Ichthys. "I mean, if you hadn't been there—"

"You've thanked me enough." He raises his hand to stop me.

I look at his kind face, feeling uneasy.

"Anyway, you're all done with work, right? So, let's—"

I take his hand and lower it down. "Actually, Ichthys, I think I kind of want to be alone right now, I'm sorry."

I turn away from him, and walk to my vehicle, keys jingling in my hand.

But Ichthys chases after me, grabbing my hand. "Why?" He asks with a sadness in his eyes. "Are you angry at me for messing with you earlier?"

"Oh no, Ichthys..." I weakly smile. "Thanks to you the customers really enjoyed themselves, but..." I sigh. "I'm just annoyed... with myself about the mishap." I shake my head, place my hand on my forehead. "I won't be surprised, the next time we throw another event like that there will be another mistake made."

"Doubt it. You've been working really hard." Ichthys reassures.

But even with Ichthys' encouraging words, I still can't bring myself to feel better, not even smile for him.

I turn away from him. "I'm sorry, I just can't today."

Ichthys however, doesn't let go of my hand. "Yeahhh, no."

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I'm going to be like 'bye!' and leave you to go home looking all sad?"

I sigh. "Yes...yes I do."

"You're just going to go back to your apartment and cry alone, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to cry." I pout. "I just want to be alone."

"Pfftt... being alone and wallowing in your own depression. How in the world are you going to cheer up from that?"

"Well, drowning my wallowing and depression in a tub of ice cream would do the trick." I curtly say.

Ichthys looks at me with concern. "And that would mean you'd recovered?"

I shrug. "Maybe?"

However, when he asks me point blank like that, I slowly forget why I wanted to be alone in the first place.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Well..." I try to protest.

"Cool. Then let's go." Ichthys starts to drag me along.

"Go where, exactly?"

He drags me down an alleyway, shielding us from the public eye. He tugs my hand to pull me into him. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he snaps his fingers and we float up into the sky.

I immediately cling to Ichthys, wrapping my arms around his neck. "W-whoa!"

"See, you're so surprised, you forgot about how sad you were." He laughs.

Feeling the wind whip through my hair, and my feet dangling above the city, my eyes frantically looking down below. "You're right, my sadness has been replaced with anxiety!"

"Kay, want to go see the stars?"

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Hold on tight so you don't fall!"

"Ichthys, damn it, that's not funny!"

Ichthys laughs, his confident smile makes me feel a little more secure as we stroll through the night sky. But it's still not quite enough to make it an enjoyable time.

"Please, put me down!" I beg.

"Hm? What'd you say? Drop you?" He tilts his head to the side as he looks at me.

"No!" I panic, squeezing my eyes shit, and clinging onto Icchthys with dear life.

I hear him laughing happily. "Lucky me."

"What do you mean?!" I ask, my voice shaky.

"You're hugging me so tightly. I'm never going to be able to let you go." He tells me.

I don't realize how pressed up we are against each other until I feel his voice tickle against my ear. His arms tighten around me.

 _He brought me up here so he could do this?!_

 _I swear when we land, I'll hit him._

"Come on, Abbey! Open your eyes!" Ichthys says.

"Not happening!" I refuse.

"I promise you," Ichthys gently squeezes me. "It's okay. Open your eyes."

I hear the kind tone in his voice, and it makes my heart skip. I trust his words and hesitantly open my eyes. Ichthys snaps his fingers and instantly shooting stars soar across the sky.

I gasp, taken aback by the whimsical sight. "Wow...This is more incredible than what you pulled at tonight's event."

He chuckles. "That's because this is the real thing."

My eyes follow every shooting star it can find flying across the inky blue sky.

"Don't people on earth say that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true?" Ichthys asks.

I shrug. "Yeah, but that's more made up for children's sake. Like, what my dad used to tell me was that you have to wish three times in order for your wish to come true."

"Um, but isn't it pretty much impossible to wish three times in a second?"

"Exactly. But, if you're somehow, miraculously able to wish three times your wish will be granted."

"Miraculously..." Ichthys mumbles, his eyes narrow for a moment.

"Uh, Ichthys?"

His expression changes instantly, returning to his playful, happy smile. "It's nothing. Anyway, next!"

When he snaps his fingers again, the stars in the sky are connected by lines.

"Hey, those are the constellations, right?" I point up to the sky.

He nods. "It's a natural planetarium. Not too shabby, right?" Ichthys says, directing my attention to one certain constellation. "See. There's evil Scorpio's constellation."

I stifle a laugh. "I'll make sure that stays between us."

Ichthys points to the next constellation. "And this is Shadow Dui's Gemini constellation! He doesn't come out very often."

"Wait, Shadow Dui?" I worriedly repeat.

"You'll probably meet him at some point." He says, nonchalantly.

As I think more about what Ichthys just said, more and more other constellations appear in the sky, as Ichthys tells me each one of them.

"There's, the milk-lover Teo's constellation, Taurus."

I cock my head to the side, realizing something. "...Does he like milk because his constellation is represented by a cow?"

Ichthys grins. "Yeah, but he's not really aware of it himself."

I giggle.

"This is wise Hue's constellation, Aquarius."

I nod. "Well, Huedhaut really does give off a smarty-pants kind of vibe."

"And he _always_ has got his nose in a book. He can answer any question you ask him." Ichthys tells me.

I smirk, listening to Ichthys speak.

"And that brings us to fearsome Leon's constellation, Leo!" Ichthys announces, his hand gesture to the stars.

"You got that right, him and Scorpio give off this intimidating kind of vibe." I admit.

"It's because Leon's so immensely powerful. I don't think anything scares him."

"Wow..."

After showing me the constellations, Ichthys slowly lowers us down to earth. We touch down on a little hill located in a park.

I breathe with a sigh of relief, feeling the reassurances of the ground beneath my feet once again. But Ichthys remains to hold me, and for some reason, I don't try to pull away. And when I don't do anything, Ichthys hugs me tighter.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim.

He laughs. "You didn't pull away. That means you want me to hug you tighter, right?"

"Ugh, no!" I struggle in his embrace, then I sigh, turning my head to see the view of the city from where we stand. "...You can really see the city well from here."

"From our perspective, those lights are a nuisance. Just look how well you can see the stars from here. Don't you think just starlight alone is better?"

"Yeah..." I sudden image floods into my mind of a once happy family stargazing in a meadow. I give my head a shake, clearing the image from my mind. "But you know, cityscapes at night can be really beautiful too. I think I saw something on Tv about three most beautiful ones in the world." I tell him.

"Is that a thing?" Okay, I'll take you to see them, Abbey." Ichthys delightedly guarantees.

I blush at his words. _'I'll take you to see them.' I guess I can't turn him down..._

"All right, we've gotten our fill of the stars." He says.

I yawn. "Yup, I should be getting home now."

"What?" Ichthys laughs. "I'm not letting you go home yet."

I look at him puzzled.

"I've got something really special in store for you, Abbey!"

"Some special...for me?" I eye him suspiciously.

"Yeah!" He excitedly tells me. "I was amazed to find something so incredible on earth." He prepares to snap his fingers. "Ready?"

When he snaps his fingers, what should materialize but...

"Is...is that Taiyaki?" I look at the food in his hands.

"Ta-daa! Yeah, it's a pastry, and it's shaped like a fish! Isn't that awesome?"

"Um, yeah I guess...There's not a lot of shops around here that sell that stuff." I admit.

"There's even different kinds of fillings." He goes on to show my the taiyaki. "So, what kind do you like, Abbey? Sweet red bean, Cream, Matcha green tea?"

"Uh..."

"You can even get them with cheese, custard, or apple pie fillings."

"There's certainly a lot of different kinds." I chuckle at the excited god.

Ichthys gazes in admiration at the taiyaki in his arms. Then, his eyes go wide, like a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Holy crap...Abbey..." Ichthys gasp. "I just thought of something truly incredible."

"What?" I look at my strangely.

"Dui...would _lose. His. Mind._ If we put cherry pie filling in one of these."

I laugh. "Is that so?"

I stare at Ichthys who is smiling from ear to ear.

 _How cute._

"Here you eat one too, Abbey. No need to be shy." He offers me some of the taiyaki. "You said you've been busy lately. Maybe hunger is making you negative."

I shrug. "Can't argue with that."

"So, which one do you want? Or do you want them all?"

"I don't think I could eat them all. We humans have to keep an eye on our weight you know."

"Who cares. Go ahead, gain weight."

I roll my eyes. "Not exactly something you should be saying."

"Really?" He looks at me with a calm expression. "I think you'd feel even better in my arms if you gained a little weight."

"E-excuse me?!" I stammer out of embarrassment.

I know I don't have exactly a petite, flat physique. But you can't even tell by the layers of clothing I wear that hides the true small, hourglass body shape I have.

He laughs. "Hahaha! You're doing that glub-glub fish mouth thing again, Abbey!"

"Well, quit saying weird stuff." I reason.

"Whatever. If you're not going to eat any, I'll just eat them all myself."

"fiiine. I'll eat some."

"Good, you better." He strictly, but in a joking way, tells me.

We sit on a park bench, and I watch as Ichthys opens his mouth wide and bites into his taiyaki. He enjoys himself as he happily munches on his fish-shaped food.

I giggle, as I wonder that maybe he likes fish-shaped things because he's a Pisces? And as I continue to watch him, I smile. Making my hands clammy, and heart race.

"So, how does it taste?"

"It's great!"

I lean closer to him, smiling. "You're like a little kid"

When Ichthys notices my smile, his eyes narrow affectionately. His hand comes up and rests on top of my head.

"Um..." I eyes look above at where I feel his large warm hand.

"Yep, that's the face. I knew it. You really are better with a smile, Abbey." His hand moves slightly, patting me gently. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

I feel my face heat up, my cheeks giving off a faint pink tone. "Ichthys..."

"I mean, you don't look so bad when it looks like your about to cry either. But I love the way you look when your smiling and surprised, Abbey."

I bite my bottom lip, flinching back at his heart-warming words.

"Yeah, just like that!"

I give my head a shake.

 _He's totally messing with me! Damn it, I can't believe my body is reacting this way!_

A few minutes pass and Ichthys finishes the last of the taiyaki.

"Phew, boy am I full." He says, patting his stomach.

I sigh. "I can't believe you ate all of those. It's been a while since I even had taiyaki. It was good, thank you."

He grins. "Then I'll have to make you more later. I want to try and make a cherry pie taiyaki next."

"Then we'll make sure to give it to Dui as a present if it's good." I nudge him.

I wonder about something, after watching Ichthys, god of Pisces, eating taiyaki, fish-shaped food. If there could be foods connected to the other signs as well, just like how Ichthys mentioned before about Teorus liking milk, and Dui with cherries.

The little, silly thought turns into something a bit bigger. Something I could maybe bring up on the next event for the restaurant, for themed foods and beverages.

"Maybe, I'll bring it up to Jack the next time we plan another event..."

"Abbey?" Ichthys calls for me.

"Ichthys, you gave me a great idea. Something that could help us with the restaurant and future events."

"What? Cherry pie taiyaki?" He guesses.

I shrug. "Maybe? But I'll be sure to do my best and encourage everyone to do their best for next time."

Ichthys, as well as myself, are surprised by my sudden burst of enthusiasm. It has me take a moment to be sure I'm still myself.

"For the restaurant? Another event?" Ichthys repeats. "Even after what happened tonight?"

"Why not? I mean, mistakes happen, can't let that hold me or anyone else down."

"But isn't it tough? Is it really necessary to work that hard?"

I shrug, looking at my feet. "Well..."

I think about how Ichthys can do anything with just a snap of his fingers. Not imagining how things are for humans who work hard at something until you succeed.

"I mean, it's true it's hard sometimes, even so you can't give up. The greater the effort. The sweeter the reward." I tell him, pounding my fist against my chest.

"The greater the effort...the sweeter the reward..." Ichthys mumbles.

"If something I worked hard for can make me feel accomplished and others happy, then that's a reward in itself." I get lost in a trance, digging down deep within myself with a haunting memory. "Now there's no doubt there will be hard times and obstacles in the way but, it will work out in the end, as long as you keep fighting...you don't give up."

I give my head a shake and look up at Ichthys. Who I see is looking off into the distance, lost in thought as well.

I rest a hand on his arm. "The show you put on today really was incredible, Ichthys. I might not be able to snap my fingers and make out of this world things happen, but. Maybe if I work hard, I can come close to it."

I take a moment and burst out laughing. "S-sorry, that probably sound arrogant of me. Comparing myself to a god..." I sigh. "But, your mischief really cheered my up today, Ichthys."

"Huh?" He snaps his head up.

"Yeah, you didn't allow me to go home and drown ins depression. You instead, tried lifting my spirits. I got to fly, you showed me the stars, made constellations. Even fed my food." I smile at him. "So, thank you. I feel all the worry and stress leave my body, and it's all because of you."

Ichthys looks shocked by my words. "No one's ever thanked me for being mischievous before."

"Well, how I see it is that you have a raw talent for making people smile, Ichthys. Like me for instance, I'm in a great mood now." I honestly tell him.

"...Really?" He returns the smile. "I'm glad."

"There's just one thing. A favour..." I bite my bottom lip.

"A favour?"

"...It's about that boy, Ken."

It takes Ichthys a moment to remember. "Ken...the tennis kid?"

I nod. "Yeah. You see, I know he's not a bad kid. Some I was wondering if you could use your powers to make him smile?" I look at Ichthys right in the eyes. "If anyone can do it, you can." I hesitate, as I n3ervously sputter my next words. "I-I believe in you."

Ichthys narrows his eyes again, his expression taking on a much more serious one.

"Will you at least go with me to see him one more time, please?" I turn away, fidgeting with my hands. "Ig we leave things the way they are... that kid will grow up to be a miserable adult, thinking the world only as cruel..."

Ichthys remains silent for several moments, before letting out a sigh.

"W-what?! Why did you sigh like that?"

"Man, you really are a softy, Abbey."

"S-softie?!" I stutter, can't believing what I'm hearing.

Reluctantly, Ichthys nods. "But fiiine, if you want to see him that badly, we can go."

My muscles relax, and I breathe with relief. And without thinking, I reach out and take both of his hands in mine, as I lean in closer to look at him.

Ichthys looks away like he's a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, Ichthys." I tenderly say.

"But in exchange..." The look of embarrassment that he had on his face is suddenly replaced with a wide grin.

"What is it?" I cautiously ask.

"Do whatever I ask." He simply says.

I stare at him blankly. "Come again?"

"I'm going with you, even though it's not for work. You can at least do that much to pay me back, right?"

I suddenly try to take separate our hands, but Ichthys grabs a hold of mine securely. With his beautiful piercing gaze locked on to me, I feel trapped, frozen in place.


	70. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 6

**A Few Days Later...**

Ichthys keeps his promise. That weekend, we visit Ken in the hospital together. Walking down the white hallways that smell of iodoform, we pass by many rooms. Occupied by patients, and it makes me uncomfortable.

"I told you, I'm not doin' physical therapy!" We hear Ken shouting from his room. "It's stupid! I'm never going to able to play tennis again, no matter what!"

We make it outside of Ken's room, looking in to see the nurse trying and calm him down, to talk to him, but Ken, being stubborn, refuses.

Ichthys sighs. "Looks like he's the same as ever."

I look at the young boy. "He's just really upset. I'm sure giving up on something that he loves is the last thing he ever wanted to do."

When the nurse leaves, we walk into Ken's hospital room.

"Hi, Ken..." I wave to him.

"Hey, problem child!" Ichthys greets.

Ken looks surprised to see us. "You guys..." His expression forms into an angry one. "What are you doing here?! Come to get back at me for last time?!"

I shake my head and walk a bit closer, quickly looking to see if he has anything close to him he could throw. "No, in fact, we've been worried, right?" I look at Ichthys.

"Are you being bad again? Acting like that isn't fun for anyone." Ichthys holds a kindness in his tone.

"What's it to you?!" Ken shouts.

Ichthys sighs again. "Look at it this way...is it fun for you to see the sad, troubled faces people make when you act up?"

Ken's furrows his eyebrows as he listens.

Ichthys continues. "It might make you feel better for a minute, but you probably feel sad later. Am I right?"

Ken looks down at the ground, still remaining silent.

I try to read Ken, trying to get a grasp on what he might be thinking.

"So, do something gun instead!" Ichthys says excitedly.

"Something...fun?" Ken repeats.

"Throwing rackets and balls like you did before could get someone hurt."

"You got that right..." I mumble.

"So, why not do something fun that'll make you and the person your talking to smile?" Ichthys shows Ken a big smile.

"Why do I have to do that?" Ken snaps.

Ichthys kneels down to Ken's level, poking him gently on the chest. "So you can have fun everyday like you used to."

Ken takes a moment to think. "Like I used to..."

Ichthys jumps up with excitement. "How about pulling a prank that'd make everyone laugh. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Ken eyes widen with interest. "A prank?"

"A prank?" I repeat.

"How about it? Wanna try?" Ichthys asks, nudging Ken in the arm.

Ken shakes his head furiously. "No way!"

I cross my arms. "Man, your stubborn."

"Okay, then... how about a little game?" Ichthys asks.

"A game?" Ken cocks his head to the side as he repeats.

Ichthys nods. "I'll show you a basic prank. And if you like what you see, we can do more together. How about that?"

Ken looks away, puffing out his cheeks as he thinks it over because deciding. "...Hmm, okay, I guess."

"Cool. Then lie down in bed for a second." Ichthys tells Ken.

Ken reluctantly does as Ichthys says. Laying down, Ichthys rolls up his pajama top to reveal a undershirt.

"What are you doing?!" Ken objects.

"It's fine. Here. You take one too, Abbey." Ichthys says, handing me a marker.

"And what on earth do you want me to with this?" I suspiciously ask.

"We're going to draw on Ken's undershirt." Ichthys chuckles.

"What? But—okay fine..." I don't bother to ask questions.

"Hey, stop!" Ken shouts, trying to sit back up.

Ichthys gently lays Ken back down. "I'm telling you it's fine. You're going to be doing this all the time after this." He hovers over top of the blank canvas of Ken's shirt. "Now what should I draw...?

Ichthys hums to himself as he tries to think, then begins to scribble on to his shirt. I soon join in, as we both try to hold down Ken, who begins to squirm as we keep drawing.

"All finished!" Ichthys announces.

I tilt my head to the side and look at the interesting work we drew on Ken's shirt. "That's uh...that's one crazy looking face..."

"What's it called on earth when people make faces on their stomachs dance?"

"I don't know?" I shrug.

"Belly dancing?" Ichthys asnwers, still uncertain.

"Hmm...I don't think so. Belly dancers don't normally draw on faces on their stomachs."

Ken, looking irritated, examines his shirt. "Aw man, what is this thing?" But then he bursts out laughing. "Haha..."

"Well? We did a pretty good job, dontcha think?" Ichthys asks proudly.

"But... Why'd you draw on my undershirt? No one is gonna be able to see it under my pajamas..." Ken says.

There's a knock at the door. "Ken, we're here for your daily exam." A nurse calls out from the other side.

When they enter, I stand at attention,

"Who are you two?" The doctor asks.

"U-Um...W-we're Ken's friends!" I say with a forced smile.

The nurse beams. "You have visitors. Lucky you, Ken."

"Pfft..." Ken rolls his eyes.

"Alright now, lie down, Ken." The doctor orders.

After exchanging a quick look with Ichthys, Ken obediently lies down.

The doctor and nurse look amazed.

"Good boy, Ken." The doctor praises. "Okay, now I'm going to start from your legs, as usual."

Ken lies still in bed as the doctor takes his time checking his legs. Then, as soon as the doctor pushes up Ken's pajama top, the burse standing beside the doctor yelps.

The doctor nearly jumps back. "Whoa, what the—?!"

"K-Ken, what in the world?" The nurse gasps.

"Ahahaha! Got yoouu!" Ken laughs and points.

Ichthys laughs as well. "Pretty well-drawn belly-face don't you think?"

Seeing Ichthys laugh makes me laugh as well.

"Come one, Ken. You've gotta make your belly dance!" Ichthys tells Ken.

Ken nods, and stars rolling his stomach so that the face drawn on it moves.

"A belly dance?!" The doctor exclaims.

Then both doctor and nurse burst out laughing.

"Oh Ken! You shouldn't prank us like that!" The nurse smiles.

"Phew..." The doctor breathes, wiping his forehead. "That was a good laugh. But is that drawn with permanent marker, will it come out in the wash?"

Ichthys gladly shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"That's okay. It was fun." Ken says.

Hearing the words come out of Ken's mouth I can't help but exchange a look with Ichthys. I give him an approving nod.

Once the doctor and nurse finish with the exam and leave, Ichthys turns to Ken.

"So?" He asks.

Ken smiles ear to ear. "That was super fun! I've never seen the doctor laugh like that before!"

Ichthys smiles. "I thought you'd say that. Way more fun than making people upset and angry, right?"

"Yeah, it's almost time for my mom to get here. I want to make her laugh too...but," Ken looks worried. "She's not going to look under my pajamas, so what should I do?"

Ichthys kind smiles turns into a mischievous grin. "If you want, I can come up with a way to prank your mom."

I shake my head, chuckling. "Okay, well good luck with your next prank."

Ichthys looks surprised. "What are you talking about? Your going to help out too, Abbey."

"Wait, me? Seriously?" I point to myself.

Ken laughs. "Your already an accomplice."

"Yep, exactly." Ichthys agrees, then gets right to it. "Okay, let's stick this stuffed animal between the door and the wall." Ichthys says, taking a toy off from the table.

I raise an eyebrow. "Is this really going to work?"

Ichthys reassures me. "I've got it all worked out. It'll be fine."

Ken cheers happily. "My mom is going to freak out! I hope she gets here soon!"

"Ken...?" A little boy from the other room calls. "I heard people laughing."

The boy opens the door and the stuffed animal falls.

Startled the little boy nearly trips over himself. "Wah!"

Ken laughs. "Ahaha! we got another one! It wasn't my mom but we got somebody!"

The boy catches his breath. "That scared me!...Wait, a stuffed animal?" The little boy then notices Ken's undershirt. "Whoa! Ken, what's up with your shirt?"

Then another child, a little girl pokes her head in. "Hey, what've you guys been laughing about?" She also notices the silly drawing on Ken's clothes. "Oooh! Ken drew on his shirt!"

When the children start to laugh, more and more children gather in to Ken's room.

"Draw on my shirt too! I want to surprise my mom!"

"Me too! Me too!"

The children plead, excited to prank the hospital staff and their own families as well.

Ichthys lifts his hand and snaps his fingers, revealing markers out of thin air. "Here you go, guys. Have some markers."

I worriedly make a face at Ichthys. "Um, are you sure that's okay to do?"

He pats my head. "It's fine, it's fine. I just want Ken and the other kids to keep having fun." He shrugs. "Besides, even of I do get in trouble later, the important thing is that I made a fun memory. As long as I have that, it was worth it."

 _As long as you make a fun memory...it's worth it._

I gaze at Ichthys, and the joyful children drawing on their shirts.

"I want to draw a cat!" One of the little girls say.

"I'm gonna do a dog!" Says a young boy.

Ken laughs. "You should draw a monster or something. That'd be way more surprising.

I sigh, happily watching everyone enjoy them selves. "...Ken seems like he's really having fun now."

"Hmm..." Ichthys doesn't look impressed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, just this doesn't feel... impactful enough."

"What do you mean?"

Ichthys snaps his fingers again.

"Meow!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

The kids gasp and shout.

"Ah! The shirts are making noise!"

"I heard it too!" Ken's eyes widen.

"I-Ichthys..." I harshly whisper his name.

I'm slightly panicking but when I see the joyous smile on Ken's and the rest of the children's faces, I let it go and enjoy the harmless prank as well.

Eventually, the nurse who fell for our prank from before, walks back into the room. "Ken, it's time for you to go to physical therapy."

"Physical therapy..." Ken says quietly to himself.

I worriedly look at the boy, remembering the tantrum he threw and refused to go.

"Okay, let's go." He nods.

The nurse gasps, a look of pure shock written on her face. "Really, Ken?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best." He calmly says. "Just sittin' around being sad isn't going to make anything better. I'm going to do my best to be happy."

I proudly smile at him.

He shows a toothy grin. "I'm gonna work really hard at physical therapy so I can go to tennis camp, and then I'm gonna pull that prank from before on all my friends there!"

The nurse clasps her hands and happily acknowledges Ken's new goal. "That's great! If you work hard, you'll be able to walk again on day!"

Ken; struggling to make it to the edge of his bed, manages to get into his wheelchair himself. Before rolling out of the room to follow the nurse he turns to look at me and Ichthys. "Hey mister, and you too lady, come back and play again! We can pull more pranks!"

Ichthys laughs. "Maaaybe. If I feel like it."

I kneel down to Ken's level, holding out my fist. "Good luck, Ken. You'll do great."

He gives me a gentle fist bump and waves us goodbye.

* * *

 **Later...**

After visiting Ken, we decide to go up to the roof of the hospital before heading home.

Taking in the fresh air, I watch the beautiful pink and orange sky as the sun sets. "Thank you for today, Ichthys."

"Huh?" He stands beside me, looking at my puzzled.

"It wasn't your idea to do this, but you came with me anyway." I look up at him, the sunset reflecting off his eyes. "Thanks to you, all those kids, not just Ken, had their days brightened."

He laughs. "That's 'cause kids love pranks. I've gotta admit, getting to pull a many practical joke as I wanted, I had fun too."

"You looked like you had fun too. But are you tired? You used your powers..."

"I can handle that much. It was no big deal." He smiles, watching the sunset.

I tuck of strand of hair behind my ear. "You really do have a talent for making people smile."

"I do?" Ichthys looks surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? Ken was acting like a little brat before, but you had him smiling in no time."

"...A talent for making people smile?" Ichthys repeats quietly. "No one's ever told me that before." His face taking on a rather sad expression. "It was the total opposite in the heavens. No one smiled. They yelled at me or ignored me, or rolled their eyes..."

I chuckle. "Well, it's true you may go a little...overboard sometimes..."

"Because, pranks are more fun!" Ichthys delightedly says. "For the person pulling them and for the people watching when you go all out."

"Yeah, but the pranks aren't fun if the jokes' on you."

"Really? But playing jokes on people makes me feel closer to them."

"It does?"

Whatever Ichthys may think or say, something tells me the people he plays jokes on wouldn't agree.

"But you know..." Ichthys begins to say. "I've never made anyone that happy with a prank before."

"Even Ken's mother seemed really happy too." I add in.

"Yeah." He chuckles, remembering. "It's like my practical jokes accomplished something good for the first time. It feels nice."

"I'm glad." I smile at him.

"Unlike the wish-granting Department of Wishes, humans aren't thankful for the jobs we do in Punishments. Not that I do the job I do because I want people to thank me. But..." He hesitates. "...every once in a while, I feel a little unappreciated,"

My heart saddens for him, thinking he must use pranks to distract himself from that pain.

Ichthys continues to watch the sunset. His melancholy, smiling face is golden in the light of the setting sun.

I find myself in a trance, as I find him beautiful. Even though he's usually joking around, he can make serious faces every once in a while, too...

I'm watching Ichthys for some period of time, and he suddenly turns to face me. Our eyes meet.

"Hmmm...?" Ichthys teasingly leans his face in close. "What, did you just fall in love with me?"

"W-what?!" I shake my head frantically. "N-no! I was just admiring the view...and admiring you a little, with how pretty your face is..." I mumble the last bit, taking a step back.

So, in other words, you like me?" He asks.

"No!" I snap.

He chuckles. "Deny it all you want, but you're not very convincing when you're blushing that much."

"I'm not blushing!" I deny. "It's the lighting!"

"Hey Abbey..." Ichthys calmly calls me. "Do you remember our promise?"

Ichthys' face slowly draws closer to mine. He's terribly close that I feel his breath against my face, our nose nearly touching. I'm paralyzed.

"P-promise?" I nervously ask.

He speaks quietly, his voice giving my chills. "You said, if I went to visit Ken in the hospital..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "You'd do anything I ask."

I gulp. "O-oh..."

His eyes narrow, examining my face. "I, uh...I want you Abbey."

My heart beats rapidly, as I'm at a loss for words.

 _What the hell does he mean?!_

 _He must be messing with me again, yeah, that's it._

As I await for Ichthys to start laughing or something to indicate that he was just teasing, I find I'm entranced by the deep rich color of his eyes to move.


	71. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 7

"You promised, right? That you'd so anything I ask…" Ichthys repeats, his intense stare not leaving mine.

I lick my dry lips. "U-uh…"

Ichthys already has me trapped, but he presses in even closer. Pinning me between him and the chain-link fence against my back. I wait from him to say something like, 'Haha, I got you to make that fish face again!'. But from the serious look on his face, I get the sense that may be actually sincere.

"So, where do you want to do it?" He asks with a calm smile.

"E-excuse me?!" I feel chills run along my skin.

"A zoo, a movie theatre…oh! Or maybe out shopping. I've always wanted to go shopping on earth." He excitedly says.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" I look at him dumbfounded.

"Hm? I'm talking about where to go on a date, of course." Ichthys tilts his head and looks at me confused, as if it were obvious.

"A-a-a date?!" I panic.

"I just said that I wanted some of your time, Abbey." He playfully grins. "I came here with you, So, next time we hang out, I want you to go somewhere with me."

"O-oh, so that's what you meant…phew…" I charade wiping my hand across my forehead. "You had me for a second there…"

"Why?"

"Well, when you said you wanted me, I had just assumed—" I stop myself, and fall silent midsentence.

Ichthys smiles like the Cheshire cat. "Assumed what?"

"N-nothing!" I squeak.

"I mean, if you're willing to give yourself to me, I want all of you, Abbey."

I put my hands over my ears, shaking my head. "Enough! I'm not falling for that again!"

After a brief moment of me being embarrassed and Ichthys laughing, I compose myself.

"So...um…about the, erm, date. W-where should we go?" I nervously ask, fidgeting with my hands, looking down at the ground.

"Umm…there are lots of places I want to go, but…" Ichthys thinks for a moment before finally deciding. "I think I'm going to have to choose the aquarium!"

I awkwardly smile at him. "What's with the serious look all of a sudden?"

"There's a lot of fish there, right?"

"Yeah, I mean that's what makes it an aquarium…"

"I _definitely_ want to see a place like that!" He excitedly shouts. "Man! I am so excited!"

I can't refuse his smiling face. "Okay, then how about we go on my net day off?"

"Nice! A date with Abbey!" Ahhh, this is going to be great!"

"Huh?" I feel myself blush.

"And I get to go to one of those aquariums I've always wondered about!" He excited rambles on. "This is so unbelievable! I'm so happy!"

Unsure which he's more excited for, the date or the aquarium, but, Ichthys is cute when he's excited like this.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later…**

I'm working my usual shift at the restaurant. Serving a table here, cleaning a table there. Until my boss Jack comes in where I pull him aside to discuss a possible plan for the restaurant that was inspired by Ichthys.

"What's up, kiddo?" Jack asks curiously.

"Well…" I begin discuss Jack some food and beverage ideas to add to the menus, and for future events.

He looks at me surprised. "Interesting for you to make a proposal about the stars and associating them with different foods and drinks. It's very unlike you to get so involved and enthusiastic."

I blush, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "I'll definitely consider it." He lightly punches me on the arm and goes to walk away but stops and looks back at me. "It's nice to see you so happy."

I nod. "Yeah."

With a skip in my step, I continue to work with a bright smile on my face.

Later when I'm taking my break in the breakroom, Emily walks in with her own plate of food and hunkers down on the chair beside me.

"So, I heard you spoke to Jack about new menu ideas." He says taking a bite of her sandwich.

I shrug, sipping on my milkshake. "Yeah…I don't know, just thought it would be cool. Something new and different. It could bring in a lot of business."

"Huh…" Emily smirks, and leans in to me. "You've been really happy lately. It's kind of freaking us out. Did something happen?"

"Sort of…" I begin to say. "See, there's was this little boy I got to know, who was seriously injured. He almost gave up on his dream of becoming a pro tennis player, but now…that all changed. He's doing his best in physical therapy, so he can continue to play tennis."

"A child inspired you to work hard too?" Emily raises an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I pick up a french-fry and take a bite.

"But that's obviously not the only reason you've been smiling so much lately, is it?" Emily makes a suggestive face.

I don't answer as I shove a mouthful of fries in my mouth.

"Hmm… things are going well between you and Ichthys, aren't they?"

I nearly choke on a fry. "W-what?"

"It's just, I feel like you've really been enjoying life since meeting Ichthys. He seems like the type of guy who's always smiling and happy. It looks like it rubbed off on you."

"Pfft…n-no…"

Even though that may be true, since I've been at Ichthys' beck and call since the day we met. Not to mention always putting me in nerve-wracking situations, but it's true in the end, I always end up smiling.

Emily sighs. "If you want to brag about your perfect boyfriend, I'll listen…"

I slam my hand on the table out of desperation. "Will you stop already? You've got it all wrong."

Emily laughs as she continues to eat, taking what's left of my milkshake.

I'm nervous and excited, wanting to bring it up to Emily about the date to the aquarium this weekend. But instead keep it to myself to save myself the teasing, and not wanting to make it a big deal. Not sure what to wear, as I've never been on a date before, so I'm left with an anxious but exciting all at once.

* * *

 **Later That Night…**

I'm pacing around my bedroom, to restless and nervous to sleep as I can't seem to think of anything else other than the date to the aquarium.

"A date with a god, what the hell am I doing?!" I panic, running my hands through my hair.

I try to calm myself down but the second I close my eyes to take a deep breath or two, Ichthys face pops up in my mind.

"Just…just got to keep myself distracted for now…" I tell myself.

I plop down at my desk, and decide to try and put together a song. I open my laptop, take out a fresh notebook and pen and wait for the creativity to flow out of me. However, as I impatiently tap the tip of the pen against the paper nothing comes to mind but the playful, kind god. So instead of a song I begin to write about Ichthys, from the moment I met him up until now.

Before I know it, I spend most of the night writing a journal all about Ichthys. Smiling and laughing at the memories we've made so far, I find that the more I write the more my mind is put at ease.

Once I'm done writing for the time being, I crawl into bed, falling asleep and dreaming happily with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **The Weekend…**

It's the day of my date with Ichthys and I am freaking out as I nervously make my way to the mansion doors.

"H-hello…" I sheepishly call out as I lightly knock on the door.

From the other side I hear the pitter-patter sound of adorable little feet.

"Coming!" The innocent voice calls as they open the door. "Who is it…?"

"Hey, Altair." I greet the adorable little god.

"Lady Abbey!" He beams happily.

"Nice to see you again." I kneel down to his eye level.

"It's nice to see you again too!" He gestures me to come in. "Please, com in. I'll go call Lord Ichthys!" He goes scampering off.

As I patiently wait in the luxurious entrance hall, Teorus walks up to me.

"Oh! Abbey, long time no see!" He smiles, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hey." I simply wave to him.

"Hm?" Teorus stands in front of me, examining me from head to toe.

Feeling uncomfortable, I speak up. "What is it?"

"That cute outfit your wearing." He steps closer.

"C-cute?" I blush.

I quickly look down at myself, glancing at my outfit. A black sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline, that defines my waist with its tight fit. Dark blue skinny jeans with purposed rips in the knee area, and black flats.

"Are you and Ichthys going on a date?" Teorus asks.

"Wait, didn't Ichthys tell you?"

"So, it's true, you really are going on a date?!"

Startled by his surprised tone in his voice, I simply nod. "Um…y-yes? I mean, I guess so…"

Teorus pouts. "Ikky's so lucky! I can't believe he's going on a date with you, Abbey!"

"Not so loud Teorus…" I whisper to him, my hands waving at him to keep his voice down.

But soon enough, Teorus' voice draws the other gods into the room.

"Huh, what? Ichthys is going on a date? With Abbey?" Dui says.

"Damn it cow, do you have to be so loud?" He angrily hisses at Teorus.

"I agree…" I growl through my teeth.

"I can't help it! Ikky's going on a date with Abbey!" Teorus repeats.

I slap my hand against my face. "Goddamn it…"

"Offering your body to that prankster fish? Brave, goldfish." Leon suggestively smiles at me.

I feel my cheeks immensely heat up. "I-I'm not offering anything to anyone!"

Huedhaut smirks. "I see, even your curiosity has its limits."

I try to hide my embarrassed face, wanting nothing more to run away and hide. _Just kill me now…_

"It seems you really have become Ichthys' toy." Leon says.

Teorus snickers. "Of course, Ichthys loves fun stuff."

Dui nods, smiling. "Yeah. And Ichthys has been so happy since he started playing with Abbey everyday."

"P-playing with me?!" I look at them dumbfoundedly.

Teorus comes to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay? Abbey, if you don't like the way things are going with Ikky, you should just go home. Because, he really doesn't have any boundaries when it comes to pranks."

I carefully remove his hand. "Uh, thanks…but I can handle myself."

"Hey!" Someone shouts from the staircase.

We all turn our heads to see Ichthys making his way down the stairs. My heart skips a beat, as I feel wild butterflies fluttering around inside my stomach. I hold my breath as I watch him make is way closer to me.

"What do you guys think you're doing, seeing Abbey before me!" He states, then takes a good look at me, his face lighting up instantly. "Oooh, Abbey! You look different! How cuuuute!"

"T-th-thank you…" I stammer, my voice sounding hoarse.

Even though I was just told the same thing a minute ago, for some reason I smile and feeling more nervous than before.

"Aww…" Teorus whines. "Look at that happy face! I'm so jealous…"

Ichthys rests his hand on my shoulder, feeling the reassurance. "Don't worry about the loudmouths. These guys are just angry because I've got you all to myself."

"I could easily steal her from you if the mood struck me." Leon arrogantly states.

"Pfft…" Scorpio clicks his tongue. "I've got zero interest in that stupid woman."

"Ichthys, don't toy with Abbey too much." Dui tells Ichthys.

"Yeah, yeah…I knooow." Ichthys responds his usual way.

With the other gods still teasing us, Ichthys and I leave the mansion.

* * *

 **Later…**

When we arrive at the aquarium, Ichthys turns into an excited child.

"The tank is giant!" Ichthys shouts, amazed.

I take the pamphlet out of my pocket. "Apparently it's the biggest tank in the city."

"Wow…" Ichthys eyes sparkle. "It continues on down below us too!"

I smile at his excitement and look through the glass, spotting many different looking fish. "It's kind of overwhelming, huh?"

"It's so spacious. The fish look like they have plenty of room to swim!"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah! Abbey, check this out!" Ichthys calls for my attention.

Ichthys walks up to the tank, his hand extending towards the glass. Slowly he moves his hand, and the fish are immediately drawn to it.

"Holy crap." I look at the sight with wide eyes.

"Mommy, look! It's like that man's friends with the fish!" A little girl shouts, tugging on her mom's arm.

Ichthys doesn't notice as he continues to play with the fish. "That's right, swim this way."

When Ichthys makes a sweeping motion with his hand, the fish group together and swim off in perfect unison. As the people around us cry out in awe, I'm suddenly overwhelmed by the crowd of people Ichthys has gathered.

Ichthys moves his hand to draw a star-shaped mark in the air in front of the tank.

"Oh!" I cry out in amazement. "The fish!"

"Awesome!" A little boy shouts. "They made a star!"

"Does that guy work here? Or is this some kind of trick?" A woman asks amongst the crowd.

When he finished the show, everyone claps and I wander over to him.

"Wow, Ichthys that was incredible!" I tell him.

He laughs. "It's no big deal. I don't even have to touch you to do this."

In the corner of my eye, I look to the side and notice a little girl standing next to Ichthys. She's imitating him, stretching her arms out as she stands before the tank.

When the fish don't do what she wants her little shoulders slump. "I can't do it… I guess I can't use magic, after all…"

Ichthys notices and inconspicuously moves his hand in time with the girl's gestures. When he does, it makes it look like the little girl is manipulating the fish's movements.

The little girl's face lights up as she excitedly cries out to her mom. "Wow! Mommy, I ca use magic too!"

The mother nods, happily acknowledging her daughter. "That's great! These fish must be really well trained."

"Aw…that little girl is really happy." I say.

"I hope this turns into a good memory for her too."

I nod. "Yes, I'm sure it will."

Ichthys and I exchange a smile as we watch the happy little girl.

After that, Ichthys and I continue to enjoy the aquarium, looking at many different tanks full of varieties of fish.

"We've really seen a lot." I say, aimlessly wondering around the aquarium.

"It's kind of dark in here, Abbey. Be careful…"

"Wha—Whoa!"

Before I have anytime to react, I trip and stumble on a step.

"Are you okay?" Ichthys asks.

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here." He smiles, holding hid hand out for me.

I stare at his hand, unsure what to do.

"I have a feeling you'll trip again, Abbey."

"O-okay, thank you…" I quietly say, as I shakily place my hand in his.

"You're very welcome."

My heart races as Ichthys securely takes my hand, and I can't help but feel a bit panicked on the inside.

 _Isn't this how couples hold hands?! Do we look like a couple?_

I can't but feel nervous, knowing that this time he's not touching me for the use of his powers. Glad that it's so dark in here, Ichthys can't see my embarrassed, blushing face.

We continue to wander around a little while before stumbling upon a café inside the aquarium. We decide to stop there to take a break.

"Where do you want to sit?" I ask.

"Umm…hm?" Ichthys looks around curiously.

I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"That smell!" He gasps.

Ichthys lets go of my hand, and runs off.

"Where are you going?!"

He looks back, but continue to jog to wherever. "I'll be right back!"

I worriedly stay put. Looking down at the hand Ichthys had been holding and the haunting feeling of loneliness comes over me.

I'm suddenly taken aback by the thought, giving my head a shake. _Lonely? Are you kidding me, Abbey?_

I bite my bottom lip, trying to understand why I could be feeling lonely without having Ichthys near.

"Excuse me…" An alluring voice calls from behind me.

"Hm?" I turn on my heel to see a beautiful woman with long brown locks.

She's dressed in a tight-fitting cocktail dress, something way to fancy for a public aquarium.

"Are you here alone?" She asks, her piercing eyes locking onto me.

"Uh, no…I'm here with someone." I say, pointing in the direction where Ichthys went.

"Is that so…" She tilts her head, making the jewelry she's wearing jingle.

Suddenly everything becomes still, and everything is silent as me and this woman have a stare off.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I ask, suddenly getting defensive.

"Hm…Yes, but you wouldn't like it." She says, as she grins.

"What?" I look at her, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" The familiar voice of Ichthys breaks the silence and everything goes back to normal.

I spin around to see the excited god. "Ichthys—!" I stop midsentence as I look behind me to see the woman gone. "What the…"

"Abbey?" Ichthys calls for me.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Where did you—" My eyes suddenly see what he carries in his arms. "Is…is that taiyaki?"

He nods. "Yeah! They're selling a bunch of them over there!"

I start giggling. "You want to eat taiyaki while looking at fish?"

"Yeah, isn't it romantic? Here, you eat one too Abbey."

Not that I know anything about romance, but eating fish-shaped food while looking at fish isn't quite what you would put under the "romantic" category.

"Yum!" Ichthys says, as she happily munches away at his taiyaki.

Before I can take a bite of my own taiyaki, I find myself mesmerized by the adorable site of Ichthys, before giggling again.

"Do you like eating taiyaki more than you like eating real fish?" I ask.

"Yeah! I love sweets!" He takes another hearty bite. "Mmm…this is great!"

"Pfftt…you're like a little kid." I shake my head as I lean over to Ichthys, taking a napkin and wiping away some of the filling from the corner of Ichthys' mouth.

Ichthys reaches out to touch my mouth. "Abbey, you have a little something on your mouth too…"

"Oh, where?"

But Ichthys already wipes the cream from my lips, and licks it clean off his finger.

My eyes widen, and I bite my bottom lip.

Ichthys doesn't notice my reaction. "Man, the cream filling is pretty good too!"

"Heh…y-yeah…" I quietly say as I nibble on my taiyaki.

The second I notice his innocent, childlike smile, he does a total 180 and starts acting like a perfect gentleman. It's the same when I think he's going to pull a prank, he then surprises me by making a serious face. I'm unprepared by unpredictable actions.

The more I spend time with him, I'm beginning to realize that discovering new sides of Ichthys' personality is quickly becoming more exciting to me than nerve-wracking.


	72. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 8

After leaving the aquarium, we stop by Ken's hospital at Ichthys' suggestion.

Looking through the glass window that looks out into a specific room filled with different large equipment, there we see Ken.

"Looks like he's in the middle of his physical therapy session right now" I say.

Ichthys smiles, as he watches Ken. "He's really giving physical therapy his all. I'm surprised."

"I guess it's because he's determined to play tennis again."

Watching from behind the glass, we watch Ken practice walking with a walker, with therapist by his side.

"Way to go, Ken, keep it up!" The therapist encourages.

The nurse watches in amazement. "He's walking even better than yesterday, don't you think?"

I smile, tugging on Ichthys arm. "See, Ichthys, Ken's really walking."

Ichthys even looks a bit surprised. "All he used to do was lie in bed and complain, but you're right. He really is walking."

"Your goal is to play tennis again, right? Let's work hard together until you get there." The therapist says, his tone full of hope.

Ken determinedly nods. "Yeah! I'm definitely going to be a professional player. You'll see!"

Even as sweat start rolling down his face, Ken continues to push him self on his therapy. It makes for a moving sight.

"That kid is stubborn." I laugh, crossing my arms. "To suddenly get into an accident and lose the ability to walk, but, little as he is, he's accepted his destiny."

"His destiny…?" Ichthys repeats.

"He accepted this cruel twist of fate and stopped running from it. He's still so young…" I feel a pang in my chest, feeling a relation to the young boy. "But…even so, he's working hard with the cards he was dealt."

Ichthys remains silent and stares intently at Ken.

My eyes catch Ichthys serious face, only making me wonder what he could be thinking. "Um, Ichthys?"

His expression instantly changes form serious to his usual playful grin. "Oh… it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Even though he's smiling again, I still can't help but feel that's something is off about Ichthys. Recalling how before, Ichthys said it was pointless for Ken to struggle. I wonder if he still believes that now.

Ken spots of from behind the glass and waves us in. Entering the room, we walk over to Ken, resting in his wheelchair.

"You guys are here!" Ken says with a smile.

"Hey, Ken" I greet.

"That was pretty awesome. You can already walk so well." Ichthys acclaims.

"Yeah, because I've been doing my physical therapy everyday! I've been getting a little better at walking everyday. It's super fun!" Ken happily tells us.

"Oh…" Ichthys nods.

I kneel down to Ken's eye level. "You're okay? It doesn't hurt at all?"

Ken laughs. "I'm fine! I mean, I really want to play tennis again, so…" Ken scratches the back of his head, looking a bit bashful. "One day, when I play tennis matches again, I want you guys to come and watch me."

"Wow, I can't wait to see!" Ichthys says.

"Me too." I nod.

Laughing lightheartedly, Ichthys squats down beside me, in front of Ken. Then, he reaches out and gently touches Ken's legs.

"…I really hope you're able to play tennis again." Ichthys kindly prays for him.

"Yeah! I'm gonna work really hard and make it happen!" Ken says with determination. "So, are you guys leaving now?" Ken looks a little sad.

I pat his head. "We don't want to get in the way of your physical therapy session. We'll come visit again."

"Later, don't overdo it!" Ichthys tells him.

"Thanks! Come back and see me again. I'll be able to walk with out the walker then!" Ken waves.

Ichthys and I wave goodbye back to him as we leave the room.

* * *

 **Later…**

That night, Ichthys flies me back to my apartment. After landing on my balcony, we look up at the night sky together.

I rest my elbows on the railings, taking the night brisk night air. "You can really see the stars well tonight. I don't usually come out stargazing."

"But still, the view from here is kinda' mediocre." Ichthys says, indifferently.

I scoff. "That's because the view from your mansion's roof is so beautiful, and you have the ability to fly."

As we stand side by side, looking up at the stars, our shoulders brush.

I flinch, taking a step to the side. "Sorry…"

"Why are you moving away?" Ichthys asks.

"I just don't want to invade your personal space, and all…" I tell him.

He chuckles. "Not at all. I feel more relaxed somehow when we're like this."

Ichthys moves closer to me, our shoulders pressed against each other. I feel the heat from his body on mine. My heart is beating out of my chest, feeling everything else but relaxed.

When I happen to look away, flustered, I can feel Ichthys eyes on me, and his smile. He then places a hand on my shoulder, pulling me into him, like he's giving me a hug.

"You really do feel goo in my arms, Abbey." He squeezes me gently.

"W-what the hell—?!" I panic.

"Hm?" He tilts his head to the side as he looks down at me with a kind expression. "What do you mean? All your time is supposed to be mine today, right?" His face leans in closer. "Or do you dislike me doing this to you?"

I open my mouth only to squeak out what I can into words. "I don't…d-dislike it…"

 _Why does this make me feel so… happy?_

From the moment meeting Ichthys, I always was curious as to what is really going on in his mind, behind those ever-changing expressions of his.

"I was surprised to see Ken walking like that." Ichthys begins to say.

I nod. "Yeah. He's really been working hard everyday since the last time we saw him."

"Uh huh…" Ichthys makes that saddened face.

I don't say anything right away, only examine the deep-in-thought look that he's been wearing since we left the hospital.

"Hey…Ichthys, did something happen?" I curiously ask.

"Something?"

"Well, it's just you've been acting weird ever since we went to visit Ken."

"Really?" He shows me a kind smile. "I'm probably just tired."

I look at him doubtfully. "Is that all?"

"Huh?"

I repeat my words into more of a statement. "You were normal earlier, but you started acting strangely after we went to the hospital."

He hesitates before responding. "…You're sharper than I thought, Abbey."

I stare straight into his piercing grey eyes, and he sighs quietly, ready to speak.

"It's like… seeing Ken, it got me thinking about a bunch of different things…" Ichthys shifts uncomfortably. "…Do you think destiny can be changed, Abbey?"

"What?" I'm taken aback by the sudden question.

"You said before, that Ken accepted his fate, and that he was working hard with the cards he was dealt. So, you think we have no choice but to accept our destiny…" He pauses and asks. "Do you think destiny is something we can't change?"

I remain silent as I think of his question. Never once believing in gods, wishing, or destiny for that matter. That's actually a lie I tell myself, because there was a time in my life where I did believe in that stuff, but something happened and it changed all of that.. But looking at his serious expression, he means what he's asking me.

I take a deep breath. "I don't know…" I bluntly say. "But there's no doubt in my mind that if you have a destiny you want to change then action can be taken." I firmly say, with a experience in my mind from so long ago to back me up.

"Like Ken?"

"Yes, like Ken." I nod. "If that boy really gave up on everything, then there would be no wat he would ever be able to play tennis again. But despite the challenges he faced, he refused to give up. Now look at him, he's doing his best in physical therapy because he wants to change his destiny." I speak with confidence in my tone.

Ichthys listens in silence to what I have to say. "…And if it still can't be changed then?"

"Then…" I take a moment to think, trying to think of a different outcome of what would had happened to me all those years ago. I breathe. "If it were me…"

 _"if" how laughable…more like "what had happened to me…"_

But I refuse to speak of my own past, remaining to keep it locked up, and trying to regain my focus back on Ichthys.

"Even if I couldn't change my destiny in the end, but I knew I still tried to fight my way to change it, I know I wouldn't have any regrets." I honestly tell him.

"Regrets, huh?" Ichthys looks down at the ground as he continues to listen.

"If there were things I could do, and I gave up without even trying… I know I would hate myself and really regret it later on."

We stand in silence for a few moments, as Ichthys takes in my words.

He finally looks up from the ground and looks at me with that serious expression. "The reason why I'm mortal…"

"Huh…" I look at him with curious eyes.

"Um, I'd like to talk to you about it, Abbey… is that okay?" He nervously asks, whispering it in my ear.

I nod. "Of course."

"Thanks…" He breathes a sigh of relief before continuing. "My parents… they contracted what you would call an incurable illness."

"An incurable illness?" I repeat. "You mean, gods can get sick?"

"It's the only disease gods can get, and there's no known cure." He looks upset when telling me this. "There was only one option left to save them…"

He pauses for a moment and I hold my breath. I look at him straight in the eyes, and his hand reaches up to caress my cheek. "Did you figure it out?" He says with an unnerving smile.

I swallow the lump in my throat as I don't react to his question.

"I used my powers." He says. "But I was never really able to heal illnesses…"

"That's right, you said you could only heal injuries, right?"

He nods. "Yep… but even though it should have been impossible, I still tried to save them. I tried to use every ounce of power in me. I didn't care what happened to myself. I was prepared for the worst." He chuckles at himself. "That was probably a mistake though…"

"How come?" I ask calmly.

Ichthys' eyes narrow as if he's looking at something very far away. It's a look I know all to well from my own personal affairs.

"…I think my destiny was probably to accept my parents' illness. But I was rejected that destiny…And I was punished for fighting against it."

"Punished?" I wince.

"Yes… I was never supposed to me mortal." He sighs and shakes his head. "When I tried to cure my parents' illness, the backlash took away my immortality."

"Ichthys…" My voice is shaky, as I hold the hand that touches my cheek. "As awful as that is…anyone would obviously want to save their parents."

"Gods aren't allowed to go against fate. I think that's what it must have been." He says with a big smile.

His smile only makes my heartache as I shake my head. "No! No one would want to just let their parents die, especially if they knew they had the power to stop it from happening!"

"Yes… but gods and humans are different."

I'm appalled and feel almost offended by that comment.

"Gods don't normally get sick. My parents' illness must have had some special meaning."

"W-why would you say that?"

"So, that's it. I rejected destiny. I did something I never should have done. Bad things happen to people who do bad things. That's just how the universe works." Ichthys speaks in an upbeat happy voice.

With Ichthys happy tone disguising his harsh words, I shake my head as I step away from him, feeling on the verge of tears as my heart aches. "Bad things happen to people who do bad things…" I quietly say, my voice trembling.

Not only feeling the agonizing pain I've been trying to deal with for years but now understanding how Ichthys as well must have struggled with this all alone for longer than I can imagine. And while seeing him throw on a smile, when he bottles up all his sadness, it only makes me want to cry even more.

Ichthys eyes widen in surprised, as he notices the glistening tears along my eyelids.

"W-why are you crying, Abbey?" He asks, reaching out for me.

My lips tremble as finally a single tear rolls down my cheek.

 _Because I understand what it feels like…._

 _Because I feel your pain…_

"Because… your smiling…" I say. "I'm crying in your place."

I've never once shed a tear for my own pain and agony. But when I look at this god, I can't help it.

"It's not like I want to cry or anything." He says.

"That's not true though… You're smiling, but you look like you're on the verge of tears as well…"

Ichthys goes quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Anyway, stop crying. It's nothing for you to waste your tears on, Abbey."

"But…" I try to protest, as another tear falls.

"I mean, I've never even cried about it myself." Ichthys says.

 _Which is why I'm crying for you now…_

 _You went through something terrible…_

 _Yet he's been forcing himself to smile all this time?_

I see my reflection in his eyes, and it only makes things clearer about how much I can relate to him.

"Uh…um…" Ichthys looks at me worriedly.

"Ahh…" I laugh. "What's wrong with me, crying like this…it's not like me." I wipe away the tears. "Besides, you're the one in pain here…"

"I-I don't know what to do when you start crying on me like this." Ichthys panics slightly, unsure, his hands hesitating to touch me. "What should I do to stop your tears?" He quickly thinks of something. "um… oh! I know! I'll do some impressions!"

I sniff. "Impressions?" I look up at him through the hair that has fallen in front of my face.

"First up, Scorpio…" Ichthys clears his throat and throws on a serious glare. "Ichthys, you bastard! Were you the one who blew a goddamn hole in my room?"

I chuckle. "Oh yeah…when I first met all of you…you did do that, didn't you?"

"It wasn't on purpose…I just used the wrong amount of power…" He sighs. "Did you stop crying?"

Even though I laugh at his impressions, more tears begin to appear along my eyelids. "S-sorry…"

 _Goddamn it, get it together!_

 _Stop crying!_

I plead to myself, wanting the tears to stop.

My appearing tears makes Ichthys panic even more.

"O-okay, next up is my Huedhaut impression." He waves frantically to get my attention. Then his face takes on a rather calm smile. "I'm envious of you Ichthys. If _only_ I had the amount of empty head space you do, I'd have room to store more knowledge than I could ever dream of acquiring."

I smile. "…Wow, that was pretty good….you sound just like him."

He excitedly exclaims. "I know right?! I knew my impression was pretty good!" His excitement dies down when he looks at me. "But…your tears…"

I respond with a little nod, and Ichthys, flustered throws up his hands. "Uhhh, then I'll do my Teo impression next!" His eyebrows twitch as his expression takes on a irritated one. "Geeez, did you eat my cherry pie, Ikky?"

"Isn't it Dui who likes cherries though?" I ask.

"Huh?" Ichthys looks surprised.

"Haha…" A more lighthearted laugh escapes my lips. However, I still feel like I'm on the verge of tears by looking at Ichthys who keeps trying his best to stop me from crying.

Ichthys looks troubled as he gazes into my laughing, crying face.

"I'm sorry…" I try to hide my face. "I probably look ugly to look at right now…I don't think I'm going to be able to stop…"

"Don't say that!" He says.

"Just…please, let me be like this, for all the times you haven't been able too." I turn away from him.

Ichthys wears his serious expression while gazing at me. His hand reaches out, grabbing me and pulls me close. He, somewhat awkward, takes my head and presses it to his chest.

"Ichthys…" I murmur his name.

"…Thanks for crying for me." He whispers. "I'm glad you care, Abbey." He sighs. "But… I've already accepted that I'm going to die."

I shake my head, still buried in his chest. "No. Don't you dare say that."

Quickly wiping my tears I look up at him with a frown, while he looks down at me with a smile on his face.

"If I do die. I'll be reborn as a human. You'll be reborn too, Abbey. We'll probably meet."

I shudder at the thought. "Stop saying that…It doesn't change the fact that you'd die." I grip his uniform, as I show determination in my eyes. "This Ichthys, the one in front of me, the one I feel around me, right now is the one I—" But I suddenly stop talking midsentence.

 _What the hell was I going to say…_

"Screw it…" Ichthys sighs, as if frustrated. "I don't want to leave behind any regrets."

"What?" I croak.

"Okay, so…" Ichthys pulls away, his hands still griping my shoulders and presses my body up against the door to the apartment. "…Will you help the Ichthys in front of you right now make a memory?"

"…Make a memory?" I repeat, not grasping what he's getting at.

He nods. "Yeah, a good memory with you, Abbey."

I look at his handsome face under the moonlight, in total awestruck. We both stand there, staring at each other in silence.

Then Ichthys' usual, mischievous smile spreads across his face. "Success! You stopped crying!"

I blink repeatedly to process his words. "W-wait, what?"

"You just wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do." He laughs. "You really don't have to get so stressed out over me. 'Later."

Floating up, light as a feather, into the air, Ichthys leaves, disappearing into the far-off sky in a blink of an eye.

I rest a hand over my chest, feeling my heart continue to rapidly beat. As I think over as to what just happened. Realizing he tricked me by getting me to stop crying. I laugh at myself, realizing the tough position I had put him in. How ridiculous for me to cry in front of him.

But deep down, my heart still aches, and wonder if there is anything I can do to help Ichthys. Anything I can do about his mortality.

Even after Ichthys has long vanished, I continue staring up at the sky.


	73. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 9

One day, a few days after my aquarium date with Ichthys. He's completely stopped showing up around the restaurant.

I set down a few dishes to a family. "here you are, the grilled medium-rare steak, the chicken tetrazzini, and the macaroni and cheese for the little one." I wink as I slide the dishes across the table.

"Um, where's your friend? He's not coming today either?" The little girl asks. "He promised to teach me about the stars."

I kneel down to her level. "Aw, I'm sorry. I haven't talked to him lately either."

"Did you have a fight?" She asks.

"Anna, please, it's rude to ask." The mother of the child tries to quiet her. "I'm sorry, dear."

"Oh, it's okay." I kindly reassure them. "Now, please enjoy your food while it's hot." I say, quickly bowing my head and returning to help other customers.

"Hey, Abbs! Can toy come help me over here?" Emily calls from outside the kitchen.

I wave to her. "Be there in a sec."

I quickly tend to another family, where I refill their drinks. This time a young boy speaks up.

"Is your boyfriend going to come back, lady?" He asks with innocence in his eyes.

"Oh...um…" I nervously try to say something witty.

 _That's something I'd like to know too…_

I laugh. "I'll ask him the next time I see him, okay?"

"Okay, I hope you two hurry up and make up." He says.

When I'm released from the endless questions from children who are with their families, I head over to where Emily is standing. Greeting me with a wry smile.

"Your boyfriend…Ich…Icc…"

"Ichthys…" I roll my eyes, correcting her. "And, he's not my boyfriend."

"Right, Ichthys. He really got close with some of the children who come in here with their families."

I nod. "Yeah, yeah he did." I look at her suspiciously. "Did you just call me over here to talk about this while we're in the middle of work?"

"Oh, shut up, we're on break right now." She says taking me by the wrist, dragging me in the breakroom.

"Ugh…" I groan.

We sit down on the couch, as Emily continues. "But you know they're right. He hasn't been around lately. Did something happen?"

I shrug, looking down at the ground. "I don't know. I don't think so…"

I recall our date to the aquarium and how we visited Ken at the hospital afterwards. Then stargazing from my balcony, Ichthys told me his story about how he became mortal, and I cried.

 _And I haven't seen him since that night…_

I feel ashamed for showing a pathetic display of my tears that I thought I would never show. It was Ichthys the one in pain, yet there I was crying like a child. I realize I was the one who put him in that position and made him feel uncomfortable, that's why he's probably avoiding me now.

"I guess he just lost interest." I make up an excuse to tell her nonchalantly, getting up from the couch.

Emily grabs my wrist again and pulls me back down to sit. "Shut up," She forcefully turns my face to look at her. "Don't say that."

I take her hand, placing it down on her lap. "Well, Ichthys does like things to be fun, after all…"

"What?" Emily genuinely sounds surprised by this statement. "So, he lost interest in you because you're not fun anymore?"

I show her a half-hearted smile to her question. I take her hand, gently squeezing it before getting back to work.

It's not only Ichthys who has probably been avoiding me, but I've also avoided going over to visit him in case I did go and piss him off.

However, with how things are now, leaves me needing to know what exactly is going on. So, with that, I plan to stop by the mansion after work.

* * *

 **Later…**

It's been a while since I've been in this luxurious mansion. So when awkwardly standing in the foyer, it seems oddly quiet.

I clear my throat. "Um… hello? Is Ichthys here?" I call out.

"Abbey?" Dui comes around the corner, walking down the staircase.

"Oh, Dui, Hi." I clumsily fidget where I stand. "Sorry to barge in like this, no one had answered the door…so…" I shake my head to organize my thoughts. "I just wanted to see if Ichthys was here…?"

"If you're lookin' for Ichthys he's asleep in his room." Scorpio's voice echoes off the walls as he appears.

"Oh, okay, um…why?" I ask.

Dui hesitates to answer, his face looking worried. "…It looks like he's a little under the weather."

"Really?" I press him to find out more.

After exchanging a look with Scorpio, Dui answers. "…Ichthys' mark has faded."

My eyes widen. "The one he was branded with, when he was exiled on earth?"

Scorpio grumpily answers. "Yeah, by that goddamn king."

"Well, that's great, if his mark is fading then…" I stop myself from finishing that sentence, losing my train of thought. "Um…what does that signify again?"

Remembering the first-time meeting Ichthys and how he mentioned that he wasn't really interested in having his mark erased. He wasn't very concerned about getting rid of it at all.

Scorpio rolls his eyes. "Empty-headed woman…"

Dui answer kindly. "We were exiled to earth for committing sins in the heavens. So the fact that his mark is fading means that his sin is being absolved by the goddess…"

"Oh right, how could I forget." I sarcastically say, firing it at Scorpio, then turning my attention to Dui. "So, then, that _is_ a good thing."

"Ichthys's case is different though…" Scorpio says.

"How so?"

"We didn't know what state he'll be in when he returns to the heavens."

I immediately know that he's talking about Ichthys' mortality.

"And there's one more concern as well…" Dui nervously adds in, and looks me straight in the eyes. "…Ichthys' powers are growing weaker."

"W-wait, what?" I shout.

Dui nods. "Yeah, they're barely responding. They've been declining dramatically in strength ever since his mark started to fade."

"You didn't have him use his healing power or anything did you?" Scorpio gruffly asks me.

"No!" I snap. "He didn't even snap his fingers once the last day I saw him."

Dui sighs with a bit of relief. "I hope you're right." Then a look of worry flashes over his face once more. "But… his healing ability is one power he can use without touching you, Abbey."

"Oh…that's right…" I mumble.

"He couldn't have used it without you noticing, right?" Dui asks me.

"Used it…without me noticing?" I repeat Dui's words, as I try to think.

"If you ever see him try to use his powers again, you _have_ to stop him." Scorpio jabs his finger in my direction, as he glares. "Any of them, not just his healing power. If his powers get any weaker we'll have to force him to go back to the heavens, mark or no mark."

"Force him?" I ask, puzzled.

"Like I said before, it really takes a toll on us to use our powers on earth." Dui tell me. "And the air is different here than in the heavens. If Ichthys were in the heavens, he would probably be able to recover a bit."

Scorpio looks away with a somber expression. "Things don't look good, though…" He sighs and continues to glare at me. "If this I related to his mortality, then it doesn't matter whether he's in the heavens or on earth. His life will end when it ends."

I clench my stomach as I'm overcome by feeling of nausea, as the two gods' words weigh heavy on my heart.

 _Is Ichthys' life really going to end so soon?_

 _It can't be…_

"Abbey…?" Dui calls out to me, noticing my discomfort.

"I…I need some air…" I respond, breathing heavily. "Excuse me…"

I quickly make my escape through the main doors, until being hit with the cool night breeze of earths air. I look up at the cloudy sky, indicating that it's going to rain at any moment.

 _Why is this happening all of a sudden…_

 _He was completely normal until that night…_

Dui and Scorpio follow me, standing in the open doorway of the mansion.

"If your going to puke do it somewhere else." Scorpio tells me.

"Abbey?" Dui calls for me again.

Catching my breath until the feeling goes away I turn around, looking at the two gods. "Would it be alright if I went to see Ichthys?"

"I don't think you'll be able to. He wouldn't let us into his room either." Dui sadly says. "Lately, he's just been lying on his bed, totally worn out. It… it doesn't look like he's going to start feeling better any time soon."

I nod. "That explains why he hasn't showed up around my work."

"…He hasn't been to see you?" Scorpio looks shocked.

"No, the last time I saw him was when we went to the aquarium." I tell them.

Dui sighs. "If he hasn't even been to see you, he must be feeling pretty awful. He's been regaling us with stories about you since we got to earth."

My heart skips. _He's been talking about me?_

Even though Dui's words make me happy, in the end I don't get to see Ichthys.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

Reassured to know that Ichthys isn't avoiding me, I can't help but feel worried and anxious to know that his divine powers are weakening.

I sigh, filling my tray up with food orders. "There's nothing I can do about it though…"

 _I'm just a human…_

 _With a soul of a goddess…_

 _Who can't do shit apparently…_

Thinking about it more only brings me down.

"Abbey….Abbey?"

"What?" I return to reality after hearing my name being called.

"I've been trying to get your attention for foreveeeever." Emily exasperates.

I roll my eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"Well, you weren't reacting at all."

"Sorry, just….deep in thought." I go to leave, but Emily blocks my path.

"Are you okay? 'Cause, like, you've been acting weird all day." She crosses her arms.

"Well, has it been affecting my job?" I ask her.

"Hmm…no?" She answers cautiously.

"Then it's nothing to worry." I side step her and deliver the orders to the rightful tables.

Emily follows me around the dining area, cleaning up tables and refilling drinks.

"Is it about Ichthys?" She asks keeping her voice low.

"Aren't you suppose to be working too?" I ask her.

She ignores me and continues to pester me with her questions. "Haven't you and Ichthys made up yet?"

Knowing that she isn't going to leave me alone anytime soon I answer reluctantly. "No, it's not like that…"

I try not to let my worry show, and even try to tell myself not to worry, as I know it's not going to solve anything. That I know for sure, but I still can't stop thinking about Ichthys.

* * *

 **Later…**

The entire time I'm at working, trying to get through my shift, and aeven after I step outside into the warm summer night, I can't get Ichthys out of my head.

I find that I'm missing the way he laughs, the way he smiles. I'd be willing to let him prank me if I could his smiling face again.

"Abbey." I familiar voice calls from nearby.

Thinking it's in my head, I place a hand to the side of my head. "Oh, god. Is it getting to the point where I'm actually hearing his voice?"

"Abbey? It's me. Can you see me?" Someone steps in front of me, stopping from getting to my vehicle.

I look up to see Ichthys and it takes me a moment to register that it's actually him.

I gasp. "I-Ichthys?!"

He chuckles. "It's been a while."

I'm left speechless as Ichthys just appears out of nowhere.

"What's wrong? Forget about me just because you didn't see me for a little while?"

I shake my head. "N-no, like I could ever!"

The person who I've been worrying about. Who I've been wanting to see smile and laugh this entire time is standing before my eyes. My heart skips, as I feel overjoyed.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask, quickly examining him.

"I'm fiiine." He flails his hand to reassure me. "I heard you came to visit me yesterday. I didn't realize you were there. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's okay. Don't worry about it." I tell him.

However, before he would sense my presence and come out to see me. I can only guess that it's his powers that are weakening to the point where he can't even do that much anymore.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

Ichthys sighs. "Scorpio's been getting on my case like, 'quit slacking and get your work done'." Then gazes at me with his piercing eyes. "Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could help me out for s little while?"

"With work? But…" I worriedly bite my bottom lip.

Scorpio made it clear that he didn't want Ichthys to use his powers.

Ichthys notices my hesitation. "Do you have something to do? You don't have to help me if you're busy?"

"Um…no, it's okay." I unenthusiastically agree.

"Cool. Okay then, let's go." Ichthys says.

He touches my arm and snaps his fingers.

We're suddenly transported in a busy area of the city, with the constant movement of people going to and from. Ichthys and I stand a little a ways from the trafficked area as Ichthys pulls out some documents.

"Hmm…who to start with first?" Ichthys quickly flips through the list, then his face becomes serious. "Hold this for a sec, Abbey."

I shrug. "Okay."

When I take the list from Ichthys, our hands lightly brush against each other. I flinch at his warm touch, but instead of teasing me like he would always do, he silent takes a step away from me.

I pretend like I didn't notice. However, my thoughts only make me worry as I recall all the fun we had the last time we saw each other, but now he's being kind of…distant.

While remembering the time we held hands, brushed each others shoulder, and when he hugged me, I feel my cheeks redden, and I find I'm too embarrassed to look Ichthys in the face.

"Hey, Abbey. Can you show me page 2?" He asks.

"Sure thing!" I say a little too loudly, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Found him!" Ichthys says.

"What guy?" I ask, looking down at the document that lists the profiles of many people.

"That guy."

I look up and follow Ichthys' line of sight to a tell man in flashy clothes walking with a woman. I raise and eyebrow and take another look at the list where I find the man with the words 'marriage fraud' written next to the picture of the man.

"S, what are you going to do? Make his call his girlfriend like you did with that other guy?" I ask while smirking.

"Nah, that's too much trouble." Ichthys quickly responds.

"What?"

Ichthys snaps his fingers, and a beautiful woman walks up to the man. The second she's in front of him, the woman slaps him hard across the face.

"Ouch…" I flinch, just by the sound of the slap was enough to make me almost feel it.

"That's his real fiancé. The woman he's with right now is just his target." Ichthys explains, "His real engagement is getting called off and his con has been exposed. Case closed." He speaks with an indifferent tone. His usual smile is nowhere to be found.

I look at him with a perplexed expression. The punishment he just executed wasn't playful like his other ones were.

Trying to not let myself worry about it, we move on to the next case. This time Ichthys takes control of a man's computer, exposing the man's misappropriation of company funds. Next, he makes a criminal who got drunk and injured a stranger run into the same stranger again.

Ichthys continues, doling out punishments that are completely…unlike him.

I try to chalk it up to be that what he's doing is conserving his power. That perhaps playing practical jokes on people would take a bigger toll on him. However, as much as I try to convince myself this, it doesn't explain why he's making such a scary face.

"I guess that's enough for today." Ichthys says relieving sigh.

"Okay." I say nervously, handing him back his documents.

Ichthys doesn't take them right away, instead he looks me straight in the eyes with an icy look. "Are you scared?"

My eyes widen by his words. "What?"

"Are you scared of me?" He asks me, his eyes narrowing.

"Ichthys…?" I quietly call his name.

"I'm in the Department of Punishments. This is my job." He states. "If you don't like it, don't help me anymore."

I twinge of anger boils inside me. "Why would you say something like that?" I bark, I take a step forward as my voice raises. "You're being ridiculously selfish!" I jab my finger into his chest, pushing him back. "Showing up all of a sudden and dragging me all over the city with you—"

"Yeeaah…" Ichthys gently directs my jabbing finger away from him. "Sorry about that, but I'm over this. If you stopped helping me, I wouldn't be able to use my powers and then I wouldn't have to work anymore."

"What the hell…" I slowly shake my head side to side, as I take a step back.

"Do you remember what I said before? I'm not interested in erasing my mark."

"Yes." Out of irritation, I huff and cross my arms. "And that has something to do with your mortality, right?"

"Right!" He nods with a smile. "There's no reason for me to erase my mark. I'm going to die soon anyway."

It hurts and yet it angers me to hear those words come out of his mouth.

I can only stare at him in disbelief.

Ichthys turns away from me before continuing in a cold tone. "I don't really need to borrow your power, Abbey." He laughs, unnervingly. "It sucks not being able to pull pranks, but I've had plenty of fun already."

"But…" I try to make words come out but I can't.

"It's fine. Don't worry about us. Go back to the life you led before." He tells me.

 _He can't be serious…_

I don't want to believe in what Ichthys tells me, but I get a discomforting sensation taking over me.

Just then, crowds of people screaming and shouting across the street catch my attention.

"Damn it!" The man with the computer, Ichthys took control over, shouts. "How did they find out I was embezzling funds?!" He yells even louder. "Shit! Everything had been going so well!"

"Hey…uh, Ichthys, that's the—"

Ichthys looks uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's the dude I punished earlier."

The man wearing a white collared shirt, Ichthys punished for misappropriating company funds. Ichthys had gone as far as making a video of every illegal thing that man did to play on all his coworkers' computers.

The man continues to freak out. "I'm not wrong! The company is wrong for not giving me a raise!"

I look at the surrounding area where innocent civilians stand in shock, watching the man throw a tantrum.

"The company…The world… it's all wrong!"

"Holy crap, he's freaking out. He might hurt somebody…" I nervously predict.

"Damn it." Ichthys gruffly sighs.

Ichthys touches me and snaps his fingers, but nothing happens.

I look at him. "Ichthys?"

The wide look in his eyes shows that he's as confused as I am.

Ichthys looks at the heated situation with a concerned look on his face. "Guess I'll just have to deal with this directly."

A lethargic-looking Ichthys begins to make his way towards the man.

"Whoa, whoa." I run after Ichthys, grabbing his arm. "This is really dangerous. We should call the police or something."

"Come on." He slowly un-clings my hand from his arm. "Who do you take me for?"

As Ichthys continues to make his way closer to the man, I follow closely behind him.

The infuriated man notices Ichthys approaching him. "Shit, shit, shit! If I'm going down, I'm taking everyone with me." The man yells.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichthys sighs.

The man shakes his fists at the air. But moving gracefully, Ichthys grabs the man's arm and effortlessly twists it behind his back before forcing the man to the ground.

I gasp, inching my way closer. "Ichthys! Are you alright?"

"Man," Ichthys scoffs. "I can't believe this guy, making more trouble for me…"

The crowd of people begin to murmur. Relieved that the situation was handled, cheers rise up from them. Then, just in time, police officers, having heard the disturbance, run onto the scene. Ichthys hands the man over to them.

He sighs again, his breathing pattern becoming slow and heavy. "What a waste of power."

I quickly look him over. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good."

"Uh huh…just a little tired…that's all." Ichthys wobbles where he stands, but quickly shakes it off as he looks down at his own hands, lost deep in thought.

I don't need to ask to know what he may be thinking. Most likely about why he couldn't use his powers before. And the answer is most likely because of his own divine powers weakening.

Suddenly, angry yelling rings out. Startling everyone who is around. And the source is coming from behind Ichthys.

"You bastard! I'll get you for getting in my way!" The angry thief struggles against the police officer as he yells at Ichthys.

"Hey, you!" The police officer is caught off guard.

The man escapes, holding a knife in his hands he runs straight of Ichthys.

"Ichthys!" I blood-curdling scream escapes my lips.

I don't think. I immediately jump in the path between Ichthys and the man to shield Ichthys from harm. And at that exact moment, the blade of the knife the man had held plunges deep in my stomach.


	74. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 10

Everything slowly becomes silent, the only sound I hear is my own heartbeat and my shallow breathing. My hands clench my stomach of where the cold metal punctured the skin, allowing blood to ooze out.

"...Abbey!" Ichthys calls my name.

I stumble back a little, looking down at my bloody hands, the knife dropping to the sidewalk.

"Ich...ugh..." I breathe.

The vision blurs and the lighting dims, as everything becomes disoriented.

"Abbey...Abbey!" Ichthys shouts.

My legs give out, but Ichthys catches me.

Everyone is suddenly very speaking slowly and deep, but I hear the panic in their voice.

"That woman's been stabbed!" someone shouts.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Someone else demands.

I look to the side, watching the man who stabbed me, wear a horrific expression at the scene before him. He trembles, and falls into his knees. The police grab him roughly, steering him away and back to the police vehicles.

Another police officer comes running up to us. "Everything is going to be okay. An ambulance is on its way!

"Don't touch her!" Ichthys wails, as taking me in his arms.

I look up at him, noticing his complexion is as white as a ghost, the horrified expression in his silver eyes.

"Abbey...why would you—?" He shakes his head. "I'm...healing you know. You're going to be fine." Ichthys, presses his hand to my wound.

I watch, but don't feel anything. My body is completely numb, not sure what is cold or warm, what hurts or not.

I remain silent as I find my voice isn't working. I shake my head, trying to stop Ichthys from using his power. But he still tries.

"Why...?" He whimpers. "What would possess you to try and save _me_?"

"Ichthys..." I croak, and a pinch of pain sends tears to my eyes.

Ichthys' head snaps up at my little whisper.

I hold his hand that is still pressed to my stomach. "I'm...okay. Please, don't use your powers." I shakily breathe the words.

 _If he uses his healing power, it'll take time off his life..._

 _I can't let someone else I care about...someone I love do that for me._

 _That's more painful than a stab wound to the stomach. Literally._

"You're worried about me?" His tone is full of anger. "Now, of all times..."

I shake my head, as I try to steady my breathing. "No...Ichthys...please...don't give up..." I shift, trying to feel his warmth. "I...I don't want...you to go away..."

Ichthys' face twists in agony.

I suddenly realize that a large crowd has gathered around us. Feeling overwhelmed I nuzzle my face into Ichthys.

"Damn it, I can't do anything here!" Ichthys hisses.

"Ich...thys."

He holds me tightly. "I swear. I swear. I swear, I will save you, Abbey."

I'm staring up at Ichthys, his face the only thing in my vision. Every part of me feels like it's made of lead and voice no longer works. Then my consciousness begins to fade.

* * *

 **Sometime Later?...**

A strange sensation of weightlessness makes me slowly open my eyes. With my vision focusing, I come to see that floating underwater, inexplicably surrounded by beautiful fish and coral.

 _Holy crap...where the hell am I?_

 _Not exactly what I thought of heaven..._

 _Or hell..._

 _Again, where I am?_

It's reassuring to know my witty sense of humor is also back.

I'm underwater, but for some reason, I find I'm able to breath regularly. At that's when I see I'm being held, securely in Ichthys' arms. My clothes slowly sway with the currents of the water, exposing some skin.

"...Abbey are you awake?" Ichthys calm voice echoes in my ear.

I look at him, as his voice sounds strange, as if it's one with the water, pleasingly enveloping my body.

I tilt my head to the side as I gaze blankly at him.

"Everything is fine now...Stay like this for a little while." He tells me.

I instinctively nod, then taking note that Ichthys isn't wearing a thing. My skin touches his as he hugs me close.

I prepare for any sort of pain, but it never comes. My hands feel around for the stab room, but its completely gone. And there is a pleasant warmth where Ichthys' skin touches mine.

 _How am I underwater?_

 _Where is the stab wound?_

 _What the hell is happening?_

So many question but I'm still unable to produce one from my lips, even if I'm able to breathe underwater.

Then something catches my eye. On the side of Ichthys' exposed stomach, something that looks like a tattoo.

Noticing my gaze, Ichthys chuckles a little. "That's my mark of sin."

I slowly nod to indicate I understand.

"It was really dark at first, but it's faded a lot." He tells me.

A weak smile plays on my lips.

 _IF his mark is being erased...He can go back to the heavens..._

 _No, wait...Dui and Scorpio told me something before..._

 _What was it again?_

My mind searches for the answer, but everything is still too cloudy for me to even think.

 _Is Ichthys going back to the heavens?_

 _That's so sad..._

"Sad?" Ichthys eyes slightly widening as he speaks.

I don't respond, only look at him.

"Does the idea of me leaving make you...sad?" He asks with a small smile.

I close my eyes, trying to stop possible tears from escaping.

 _Of course, it makes me sad..._

When I manage to move my neck and give a little nod, Ichthys' expression softens.

"...Thanks." He shows me his usual playful grin. "That means a lot, Abbey."

Ichthys wraps me up in his arms as if he's trying to comfort me. Soothed by his masculine arms and smooth warm skin, much like the water, I slowly drift off to sleep.

Opening my eyes again, I see nothing but blank, white space.

 _Great. Where am I now?_

 _First, I was underwater, now I'm in some white void..._

"I really am dead? That was all a dream before, right?"

A soft chuckle comes from behind me. "You're alive, Abbey. Everything is okay."

I spin around, to see Ichthys standing there. Looking like himself again. The color is back in his face, along with the kindness in his eyes and the genuine smile.

But I find myself confused, and Ichthys catches on.

"My mark is gone." He tells me.

"It...it is?" I inhale sharply.

"Look!" Ichthys proudly lifts his uniform to reveal his stomach.

The faded mark I saw when I was underwater with Ichthys has vanished without a trace.

"Then...that means your sin, it's been absolved?" I ask.

Ichthys looks down, not answering me.

"...Ichthys." I take a step closer to him.

"How's your injury?" He asks pointing to my stomach, quickly changing the subject.

I look down at myself, to find where the spot the man had stabbed in has healed completely. No scar or pain remains.

I rest my hand over the spot where the wound would have been. "Did you do this, Ichthys?"

He laughs, wholeheartedly. "I'm glad I could save you, Abbey."

I shake my head frantically, as I panic. "Why...?! If you use your healing power, your life will—"

"If I hadn't saved you then, Abbey, I would have always regretted it." Speaking in a pleasant tone, he explains himself clearly. "Do you remember what you told me, Abbey?"

I wait for him to continue.

"You said that I should take action if I wanted to change my destiny. You said that you would definitely regret doing nothing." He tells me.

 _He's not wrong... I did say that..._

 _But he still should have never should have done what he did!_

I bite my bottom lip, my hand clench at my clothes, my fingertips digging at the skin underneath as I emphatically shake my head, "no".

Ichthys' smiles. "It's fine. I had already realized my life was coming to an end. I had less and less energy with everyday that went by, and I could feel my powers growing weaker. In the end, I couldn't even use my powers." Ichthys wears a look of guilt on his face. "I couldn't catch that man quickly enough...And because of that, you got hurt, Abbey. I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault!" I snap at him. "Ichthys, you saved my life..." I take a step closer to him. "And what about you? What happened?"

He calmly sighs with a small smile. "I was never destined to live for very long, one way or another."

I shiver runs down my spine when I hear those words leave his lips.

' _Was'...?_

I shake my head again. "N-no...you don't...is your life already—?"

"Yep. Looks that way" Ichthys laughs sadly.

I'm at the breaking point where I allow the tears I've desperately tried to hold back roll down my face. "W-why Ichthys..." My sobs turn to screams. "Why did you save me?! Why didn't you value your own life more?!"

Ichthys eyes narrow, his tone serious and stern. "I could ask you the same question, Abbey. Why did you save me? I told you I had already made peace with the fact that I was going to die."

I try to wipe the tears away. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you to die!" I allow my face to fall into my hands. "I want you to be happy, I want you to continue to have fun pulling pranks. I want you to smile..."

Again, he forces a laugh that only comes off as sad. "Everyday of my life was fun. But..." Ichthys stares at me long and hard. "after meeting you, Abbey, looking at your face became more fun to me than any prank." He sighs, his hand caressing my cheek. "Abbey, the time I spent with you has become a treasure to me." He lifts my face for me to look at him. "I've had to much fun with you. At this rate I won't be able to die with closure. That's why I wanted to avoid seeing you at the end."

"That's why you were actin the way you were?" My voice trembles with a bit of anger. "That's why you told me you didn't need me?"

"I was trying to make you angry so you'd forget all about me." Ichthys sheepishly chuckles. "So, I could return to the heavens without any lingering attachments. But I couldn't do it... I wanted to see you, Abbey. That's why I went to see you under the pretense of work."

 _And he told me Scorpio was mad at him for kipping out on work..._

 _Even though Scorpio said not to let Ichthys use his powers,_

 _He would have never forced him to work!_

"That's so cruel..." another set of tears spill from my eyes, rolling down my face, dripping from my jawline. "You...you were just going to disappear all on your own? Without telling me anything?" I smack his chest. "How could you!"

"It would have been better from you too, Abbey. Forget you ever met me."

"That's impossible! I could never forget you..." I tell him, my heart aching.

 _I can't go through this pain again...loosing someone I love..._

"Please, don't say you're going to die! Don't leave me!" I cling Ichthys' uniform. "Stay with me, making me laugh with your pranks, please!"

"Abbey..." Ichthys looks at me, disheartened.

"For the first time in a long time, I got to smile and laugh, because of you." I sniff. "And without you, I'll lose that happiness..."

"...You really re dumb." He says, patting me on the head. "Abbey, you'd be able to smile just like you always have, even without me. You would just be going back to the life you lived before you met me."

"You can't honestly expect me to go back to my mundane life, not now, not after meeting you!"

I remember the memories we made together. Pulling pranks, cheering up Ken, Ichthys helping me at work, Eating taiyaki together, our aquarium date.

And during all that, at some point, my life became filled with Ichthys' smiles and laughter.

"If I lose you...I don't know how I'll be able to deal with it."

 _I can't go through that turmoil again...not again..._

"I-Ichthys...I...I" The words get caught my throat, unable to say the words I truly feel.

All of a sudden, Ichthys pulls me by the arms and hugs me close. I bury my face in his chest, and he wraps his arms around me, squeezing me so tightly.

"I don't like it either!" Ichthys sobs.

"Ichthys...!" I gasp.

"I don't want to die... I want to be with you, Abbey. I wanted to stay by your side for forever... I wanted to laugh with you. I never wanted to stop making you laugh Abbey!"

I can feel tears drip from Ichthys' eyes and drip down onto my skin. I cling to him with all my might, wanting to stay like this as long as we can. Hopefully forever.

 _When did I start feeling this way?_

 _When did I want this?_

"Abbey...Abbey!"

His body slightly pulls away, his hands cupping my face and forces his lips on mine.

My eyes widen, and when our lips part, Ichthys has a thoughtful, piercing gaze locked on to me.

"Just for now, be mine." He whispers, his hot breath hitting my face. "This is the last time we'll be together...So give me your heart, Abbey, just for now."

I can't say any words. Only nod, returning the intense gaze.

I take a breath and once again Ichthys plants multiple kisses to my lips. My hands run up his neck, my fingers combing through his hair.

He presses his forehead against mine as our eyes meet. "I'm glad I was able to meet you in the end, Abbey."

"Me too..." I say, catching my breath.

"I'm glad I was able to save you,,, and that I didn't give up."

"Ichthys...please...don't go..."

As I desperately cling to him, Ichthys finds a way to escape my grasp, releasing me from his arms.

"...Abbey, I want to see you smile." He says.

"There's no way, I can't smile...not if I'm losing you. I can't." I shake my head again.

"But I love your smile!" He exclaims happily. "I like how you look when you're surprised by my jokes, but at the end of the day, a smile really does suit you best." He caresses my cheek, wiping away a tear stain with his thumb. "So... let's say goodbye with a smile."

 _This is really it..._

 _This will be the last time I see Ichthys..._

 _I take a few deep breathes, refusing to let him see me cry again. I desperately force myself to smile for him. However, it fails miserably._

"...Abbey." He chuckles.

When I look up Ichthys is smiling.

And following his lead, and hearing his innocent laugh, a trembling, pure smile spreads across my face.

Ichthys, looking somehow comforted, kisses me on the forehead.

"Smile, Abbey. Because...Abbey, I ill always, always remember your smile."

"Ichthys..." I whimper, as I fight the urge to breakdown and cry.

Ichthys kisses me one final time on the lips, pressing our moistened lips passionately together. Desperate to remain this way for as long as we can.

Then, his form slowly moves farther and farther away. And at last, I'm left alone in the white emptiness. My fingertips touching my wet lips, the taste of Ichthys still lingers.


	75. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 11

For some reason, unaware that I lost consciousness, when I open my eyes I find myself lying on a large bed in a room surrounded by a large fish tank.

"Where…where am I?" I groggily ask myself.

I know I've never been in this room, but something about it seems vaguely familiar. As if Ichthys is still here. Then, the realization hits me.

"This is Ichthys' room." I say picking up one of the many toys scattered on the floor. I put the toy back down call out. "Ichthys?"

There's no answer.

I try again. "Ichthys…?"

And again, no reply.

I sigh. "He's really gone…"

However the mere thought of Ichthys not being here. The fact that he's in the heavens, facing his mortality alone, aggravates me. I press my fists to the side of my head.

"Ichthys...Ichthys!" I cry out.

As if I didn't already. No matter how many times I call his name, it's pointless. I lay back down with force, and a crinkling sound from underneath me as me sit straight back.

There's a note, with my name neatly printed on it, and I reluctantly pick it up.

 _ **Look under the bed!**_

"Wait, what?" I flip the little note back and forth to see if there is any more writing, but its only those four little words.

I set the note down and get off the bed. Kneeling down, and flipping the bed skirt up to look underneath. When I do, I spot a magazine with a photo of a curvy, busty woman in a sexy dress, posing provocatively on the cover.

"What the hell?!" I go slack-jawed.

Picking up the magazine, I see it's just another fashion magazine made here on earth, and I internally sigh with relief. Then another note falls out from between the pages.

 _ **Too baaad. Did you think this was a porno mag?**_

I scoff. "I did not!" My face blushing. "And how would you know to keep a porno mag under your bed then?!"

I continue reading the note.

 _ **Look in the drawer in the wardrobe next!**_

"A drawer…?"

I look to my side and spot the wardrobe. Waling up to it in the corner of the room, I open the drawer as the note instructed. And when I do…

"Whoa!" I shriek.

Flower petals of different color burst our of the drawer with a pop, and flutter down around my feet and all over me.

I take a single petal from on top of my head, examining it. "I was definitely not expecting that…"

Then looking down at my feet, is yet another note.

 _ **Next, check the underside of the toy train!**_

"Hmm…" I suspiciously spot the toy train, mostly rigged to do something as well.

But I go ahead anyway and touch the toy train…

 _CHOO-CHOO_

"Wah!" I fly back, startled by the loud whistling that blows from the toy train as it starts to move. "Damn it, Ichthys!" I huff.

Then I grab the next note that sticks to the end of the train.

 _ **This is the final note. Open the biggest box in the room.**_

"The final note…" I mumble, pressing the note against my chest as if hugging apart of Ichthys.

But I do as the note asks of me and search for the box Ichthys instructed me to find. When spotting the box, nearly buried beneath a bunch of other things. When I open it up, I find an attractively wrapped bag on the inside.

Lifting the box to my face, I give it a small shake, hearing whatever is contained on the inside. I take a deep breath, fully prepared for something to spring it. However, carefully unwrapping the paper and what should fall out, but a bunch of taiyaki.

"Holy crap! Why so much?!"

I'm astonished for the amount of taiyaki that falls out and lands in my lap. And amongst all the fish-shaped pastries is a card with just one word written on it: _**Smile!**_

I lower my head. _That's right…he said he loves my smile._

"Only you could smile at a pile of taiyaki at a time like this…"

And then next thing I know I'm smiling ear to ear. Even though I'm smiling, with the note crumpled in my hand, my eyes are filled with tears.

"At least you're not here to see this pathetic display…" I say aloud.

I let my face fall into my hands as I sob. I curl over until my forehead touches the floor, and I continue to cry.

There had only been one other time where I've cried like this and that was from a long time ago. Never in my life would I think I would ever have to experience this amount of heartache and pain.

"Why did you have to leave me too…?" I hiccup through my sobs. "Am I destined to be alone?"

Mixtures of emotions; anger, sadness, and pain have completely taken over myself, and I'm lost on what to do about it.

Then, all of a sudden, there's a knock at the door.

I quietly respond, trying to control the tremble in my voice. "Yes…?"

Dui enters the room, and freezes when he sees me. "…Abbey. So, you were here."

"Dui…" I murmur his name and I unsteadily get to my feet. "W-where's Ichthys?"

Dui hesitates to answer. "…He went back to the heavens." The look in Dui's eyes is nothing but disheartening. "The king summoned him. I don't think he'll be coming back again."

"So…that means…" I trail off not wanting to say it.

"He used all of his remaining power to sae you, Abbey. So, his life is going to end very soon."

"No!" I deny, not wanting it to be true.

 _So, the fact that his mark is gone didn't mean that his sin was begin absolved._

 _It only meant his life was ending._

"But why summon him?" I ask myself then ask Dui. "Did the king maybe summon him to prolong his life?"

Dui shake his head. "No…The mortality of a god is one thing that not even the king can do anything about." Dui notices my somber expressions and tries to give me a little hope. "I'm sure if the king would like to save Ichthys if he could."

"Damn it…" I run my hand through my hair. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't been for me, Ichthys would've been able to live longer."

Dui places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't say that, Abbey,"

I stare up at Dui.

He flashes me a warm smile. "I know Ichthys doesn't regret what he did."

"Isn't there something I can do?" I ask out of desperation.

Dui again, shakes his head. "No, Abbey, there's nothing you or we gods can do. We have no hope of accomplishing something the king can't."

I groan out of frustration.

For some reason Dui quietly, chuckles. "You know, ever since he met you, Abbey, Ichthys really enjoyed every day of his life. He always enjoyed his pranks, but…How can I explain this…? Dui pauses as he thinks of the right words to say. "Pulling pranks was always something hr did to distract himself from the pain. I think they let him smile and forget his own mortality, at least for a little while."

 _He bottled up his pain, and tried to smile everyday,_

 _I know what that's like._

"But, we found you, and you chose Ichthys, Abbey." Dui smiles. "And ever since then, Ichthys has done more than just laugh. He's gotten angry, worried, and talked about serious things I've never heard him discuss before."

"Serious things?"

"Yeah, he looked at me and completely seriously, asked me what I think destiny is."

I tilt my head to the side, with a crooked grin on my face. "He asked, you if one's destiny could be changed."

Dui nods. "Yeah he did…"

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as a little chuckle escapes my lips. "What I told him was that if he wanted to change his destiny, then it was worth giving it a try. Whether he was successful or not."

Dui listens as I explain and nods "I see… I said something different. I ask Ichthys if he wanted to change his destiny. And then he said… 'I know it's crazy, but I feel like maybe, if I struggle hard enough, I could actually change mt destiny. I thought I had accept my fate, but I guess, Abbey, made me have a change of heart'."

"He said that?" I ask to clarify.

"Yep. Ichthys had never really brought up the topic of his mortality before. I think he was worried we'd start walking on eggshells around him."

Dui's words remind me of something Ichthys said to me before. He said he didn't want to tell me about how using his healing ability shortens his life, because if I knew, I'd start to treat him differently.

Dui continues. "Ichthys claimed to have made peace with his fate, but I don't know about that. I feel like it was always hard for him…. He never told a soul, though… He carried his worries alone."

I rest my hand over my heart, my eyes casting to the ground, as I feel so much relation to how Ichthys had felt. How he carries this burden alone.

"He…he didn't even tell you and Scorpio?" I ask him.

Dui shakes his head with a small smile. "Not even us."

"Oh…"

"…Ichthys finally faced what he had been distracting himself from with laughter. So, I think he must be really relieved right now to have been able to protect you… Abbey."

I firmly shake my head. "Still…I'm just not okay with any of this. Even if you're right about how Ichthys feels…" I take a breath. "It just doesn't change the fact that I shortened his life. So, I won't give up without even trying to do anything."

"…Abbey…"

"I'll do whatever it takes. Whether you're willing to help me or not." I declare.

"Why?" Dui asks, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Because he saved my life, Dui" I take a step forward, looking up at him. "And that's

Dui looks shocked. "Abbey…"

"I can't hang on to any more guilt, any more regret. I have to do this." I plead. "I'm only alive now because of Ichthys, so if it means risking my life again for him, then so be it."

Dui shifts his gaze to the floor, wanting to say something, but I quickly walk past him. I open the door and pause.

"I just ask that you don't try and stop me…" I tell him before closing the door behind me.

I return to my apartment, and pace around my room.

"Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself. "What the hell can a human…like me do?!"

I stop in front of my mirror examining myself.

"Apparently, doing some pretty stupid shit that can get you killed." My reflection tells me.

"Thanks…me." I sigh.

I sit at the end of my bed, only to flop against the mattress and stare up at the ceiling.

 _Ichthys…I'll find a way to you…_

 _I won't let you die…_

The thoughts repeat over and over again.

Then, when my eyes start to close, quick, bright flashes catch my attention, and I'm startled to my feet. In front of me begins to form a white door.

I rub my eyes. "What the hell…?"

When I remove my hands from my eyes, the door is still there. It opens creakily, and a bright light shine through.

My arms cover over my face to shield me from the blinding light. But it beckons me to come forward, to step through on to the other side.

I look around my room, and shrug. "Oh, fine…through the weird magic door I go."

At first hesitant, I push back my doubts and walk through the door.

On the other side, is what I could guess is a throne room. The interior of the large, spacious room is red and gold. Crystal clear marble flooring that I can see my reflection out of. Then a long red carpet that leads up to an actual throne.

But in the center of the room, with his back to me stands Ichthys.

I go to call out to him but my voice won't work. As if someone pushed the mute button on me. Instead, When I run up to Ichthys, placing myself in front of me, in plain sight, he doesn't react.

 _Ichthys…?_

He holds this serious look on his, looking right through me.

"I wanted to protect the girl, even if costed me my life." He says as if talking to someone.

Confused, I look around the room to find no one but Ichthys and I.

"I don't regret saving her."

 _Please, don't say that, Ichthys…_

 _I regret that your life was shortened…all because of me._

"I'm ready…" Ichthys breathes. "This is my destiny."


	76. Ichthys,The Impish Trickster:Story 12

Ichthys looks up, closing his eyes, and a soft glow begin to envelope him.

 _No! He can't die!_

 _Ichthys!_

Without thinking, and a last attempt, I throw my arms around him, as if to protect him. I feel him flinch in my embrace.

"Please, stop! Don't do this!" I beg, squeezing Ichthys tighter. "Don't die, Ichthys!

"Abbey?!"

"Wait…you can see me now?" I gasp, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Ichthys stars at me, caught off guard by my sudden appearance.

"That's not important. I just had to see you. I can't let things end like this." My hands cup his cheeks. "Besides, it's my fault your life was cut short in the first place."

"No…Abbey, it's not. I made that decision myself." She grabs my wrists, looking me as if he's in pain. "None of that matters!"

"B-but—!"

"You need to get back to earth! Why did you come all the way here!" He yells, his voice shaking.

"Ichthys…!"

Ichthys, still holding onto my wrist, tries to pull me away, lead me out of the throne room. But I dig my heels into the ground, stubbornly refusing to budge from the spot.

"No, Ichthys!" I pull back on his arm. "You used your healing powers to save me! So please, let me give the life you used to save me back!"

Ichthys stops, turns around and grabs my shoulders, his face inches from mine. "Abbey, I don't want that to happen!"

"But I do!"

She jerks my shoulders. "You don't understand why I saved you, do you?!"

"Ichthys…I don't mind. Even my life made you live for just a bit longer…a little more time to smile."

"Abbey… I could never smile if you were gone." He tells me.

I lightly smack him upside the head. "And what the hell do you think I've been saying this entire time? Ichthys, I can't smile without you." I caress the side of his face. "That's why I'm doing this."

"Abbey…!" His hands squeeze my shoulders.

However, he still doesn't shake my determination, doesn't change my choice.

"Ichthys, thank you for saving me. It made me incredibly happy, even though I didn't want you too." I smirk. "But I'm glad…I'm glad I met you."

"Abbey!" His hands tremble as he looks at me with his piercing grey eyes.

"I don't know how this works but…" I step away from Ichthys, arms and hands spread as I shout. "Okay, I offer my human body and…soul of a goddess, I guess, to give to Ichthys?"

"Abbey, Don't!" Ichthys reaches out.

He pulls me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me as if shielding me.

"Urgh, Ichthys, let me do this for you, please!" I beg him.

"I should be the one saying that to you!" He tells me, his breath tickling my ear. "How can you throw your life away so easily? You have a future Abbey!"

I shake my head. "I'm not throwing it away. I'm giving it back to you, so you can live."

 _Truth is, I should have died long ago, before the stabbing, back when I was a child…_

But I keep that grim information to myself.

"But…that's…" He squeezes me. "I just want to save you."

"Ichthys…you have to know that Dui and Scorpio, and the gods from Department of Wishes, they all care for you, they're all worried about you."

"…They all know I'm not immortal." He sighs. "I know they won't be surprised to her I gave my life for you, Abbey."

"Why?"

He lowly chuckles. "Dui and the others told me. They said they had never seen me really, truly laugh until I met you, Abbey. Enjoy the life you have left, Abbey."

He touches me cheek, and my hand rests overtop of his.

"Ichthys…"

I'm not sure when, but there are no words to truly describe how I feel about this god before me. Never would I think I could say such dramatic, and affectionate things. Never would I thought that I'd be in a situation like this.

 _A god and a human…_ The thought strikes me. _Is it possible for us to be together?_

 _Oh god what am I doing?_

 _Why am I thinking of this now?_

Suddenly my heart starts to fret over these powerful feelings that I never thought I could develop. I try to ignore them as my focus lies with Ichthys and my determination to make sure he lives

At this point neither us know what to say to each other, I just automatically hug Ichthys tightly. A warm light suddenly circles us before releasing an almighty blinding light and envelopes us with it.

"Please…let him live…" I whisper.

 **_End of Ichthys' Story_**

 **Ichthys' POV:**

After Abbey made a surprise appearance, and pleaded to take her life for me to live we were suddenly wrapped in a warm light. That of the King's doing.

The light was so powerfully it took a toll on Abbey as she throws all her body weight against me, with her eyes close and her rhythmic breathing.

I was prepared to never see her again. To never see her smile, to look at her hilarious bewildered face I came to love.

I carry her in my arms, leaving the heavens, teleporting back to the mansion, to then take her back to her apartment through the connecting door. I lay her down in her bed and notice something sticking out of her pocket. A little piece of paper that I unfold and read: **Smile**

I chuckle at this. Knowing it's true that she does look her best while smiling, and so it gives my utter joy to know she kept the small note.

"When she wakes up, we'll have to go for some taiyaki." I say quietly.

But then I'm reminded of something, and my hand comes and rests on my stomach, The place where my mark of sin was and now is erased. Now that I'm no longer sinned, and no longer have the shadow of death lingering close behind me, I can return to the heavens, OR more like I have to.

The mere thought sends an ache to my heart, as I look at the beautiful girl who risked to her life to save me and was willing to do it again. We saved each other, and now I have to leave again.

"Man, this sucks…" I sigh, clearing strands of her hair away from her face.

She flinches at my touch but a soft smile spreads across her pink lips. My hand caresses downward and traces along her bottom lip. Remembering the kisses we exchanged, the passion I felt behind it. It only makes me wonder if she felt it too. If she feels the same way as I do.

"Either way…it looks like we can't be together…" I say with a sad smile on my face. "At least I'm not dying this time."

Even trying to make light of the situation only brings me down more. As the only thing that could make me truly happy is to be with her.

"I guess this must be destiny…" I look down at her sleeping face. "But I know you'll find a way to change it. You'll fight, won't you?" I ask her.

I leave her side and make my exit, closing her bedroom door behind me as I return to the mansion.


	77. Chapter V: Losing Sleep

As I wake from a dream I know I've had before but can never remember, the sun streaming through my curtains, I lay still in my bed, staring blankly at my ceiling as I try to motivate myself to get out of bed.

Do you ever have that itch that you just can't scratch? Or perhaps you feel like someone is watching but you can't find those staring eyes? Or that song you hate but somehow you can't get out of your head?

When you see someone's face but can't recall their name. Or a word that's on the tip of your tongue but you can't think of it.

Just that annoying feeling that something is... missing. Something is...wrong.

I could go on and on and not find a single answer to this feeling.

It's been two years and I'm unable to shake this sense of forgetting something that is important. Why do I remember two years specifically? I don't know.

Since the traumatizing incident I witnessed, that I experienced as I child. I thought nothing could ever compete with how I was, with how I felt all that time ago.

I grab my phone from my bedside table, looking at the date ad time to see its nearly noon.

"Urgh!" I groan, grabbing the pillow beside me and smother my face in it, debating to stay in bed or to sleep the day away.

But seeing as I slept and stayed in bed all day yesterday, I decide to be somewhat productive today. I rise from my bed, and make my way to the bathroom. Where I hesitate whether or not to take a shower, knowing that the shower is the best place to think to yourself. And that is the last thing I need, seeing as it's all I do nowadays. I just end up spiraling down into the dark abyss of depression. Being alone with my thoughts has turned out to be a dangerous situation for me. I do whatever I can to make myself busy, to distract myself from these feelings and thoughts, but it finds a way to still linger. Like my own personal rain cloud hovering over me wherever I go.

Or more like I've gone crazy...

But, the temptation of a refreshing shower gets the better of me, and I prepare. To keep my mind at ease, I've gotten into the routine of grabbing my laptop, placing it on the bathroom sink. Clicking on a random playlist, music plays through the speakers, bouncing off the bathroom walls. Humming and singing along to more upbeat and positive songs here and there.

It's not until I hop out of the shower, wiping my hand across the steamed mirror to see myself. Wet black hair, grown past my elbows, my pale complexion illuminated from my dark hair and dark eyes. I sigh, opening the cupboard and grabbing a small orange capsule with a white lid. Popping it open and taking a small white pill. Tilting my head back I toss the little pill in my mouth and swallow. I give my head a shake and close the cupboard, seeing me own reflection once more. As I do so, my laptop glitches, cutting off the upbeat song and plays something more depressing instead.

I find myself quietly singing along. " _As much as it hurts...Ain't it wonderful to feel?"_ I inhale _. "So, go on and bring your wings...follow your heart 'till it bleeds..."_ I close my eyes and lower my head _. "As we run towards the end of the... dream..._ "

My hands ball into fists as my eyebrows furrow. I let out an irritable sigh. "You're not helping..." I say as I close my laptop, leaving it on my bathroom sink as I exit the bathroom.

Quickly towel drying my hair, I put on a bit of make-up. Some foundation and undereye concealer, and even eyeliner, but only on my upper eyelid. I slip on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and leather jacket. Then doing up my heeled knee-high boots, I head out the door with my messenger bag over my shoulder and keys in hand. But I stop in front of my mirror. I examine myself, seeing the evolution of myself.

Two years ago, I wore ripped jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie. With no make-up and non-dyed brown hair usually up in a ponytail.

I did whatever I could to keep myself distracted...to even go as far as make changes. My wardrobe and style had been one of them.

I smirk out of embarrassment, and head out the door. Starting up my same old pick-up truck, I take off down the road. My truck not being one of those changes.

I drive along the main roads, through the city, as doing so I shift uncomfortably in my seat, that and getting serious road rage from the idiots who don't know how to drive in my book. However, I manage to drive up to my workplace, but hesitate on actually getting out and going in. When I change my mind and deciding to go elsewhere, the eyes from fiery redhead of my co-worker, Emily locks on to me. She's out on her usual smoke break, leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant.

I sigh. "Crap..."

Knowing that it's too late to escape. I hop out, making my way over.

"Hey, Abbs." She waves with a smile.

I can only nod in response, with a weak smile as I walk pass her and through the front doors. Once the doors shut behind me, I can feel her eyes on me. Probably looking at me worriedly.

The fresh smell of coffee wafts in the air, while hearing the sound of utensils against dishes and the lively chatter of customers fills the place. I make my way pass the lively, happy atmosphere and hunker down at the bar, luckily alone. But not for long, as I count down from three.

Right as I hit zero, a chipper voice chimes in from beside me.

"Abbey!"

"Hey Hannah." I show my boss weak smile, acknowledging her presence.

She gives me a bright smile, as she takes her place on the stool beside me. "What are you doing here, you don't work today do you?" She places a finger on her chin, looking up at the ceiling, pondering.

I shake my head. "No. Just, wasting time, I guess?"

 _Because what else is there to do besides wither away in bed..._

The more I think it about it however, the more it sounds appealing.

I remain silent for too long with my blank expression, Hannah looks at me worriedly.

"Don't suppose you need a hand around here?" I ask, spinning around on the stool, as my hand waves around the place.

"Oh no, no, no." A male voice, that belongs to my other boss, Jack, comes storming out from behind the swinging door that's connected to the kitchen, standing in front of me from behind the bar. "You're over your hours. _Again._ "

I huff.

He folds his arms into his chest. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself. You're my best employee."

"Hey, I heard that! And you bet your ass I'm telling your employees!" Emily walks by, waving her hand to get our attention as she shouts this.

"Language, Emily!" Jack shouts back.

Emily chuckles as she heads towards the kitchen.

I weakly chuckle, then turn back around resting my arms on the counter, looking at my hands as they fidget. "I don't know what else to do to..." I mumble. "To keep my mind off of things..."

Jack and Hannah look at each other, sharing the same expression.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Hannah asks cautiously.

I sigh. "There's nothing to talk about...really. I don't even know...just something feels off?" I look at them, searching in both their eyes for some sort of understanding.

But they look back at me, more worried than before.

I sigh and look around. "I feel like I'm going crazy...you think I'm crazy, don't you?"

They immediately shake their heads.

"Of course not. We're just wor—."

"Worried...I know..." I finish Jack's sentence.

It's not the first time we've had this conversation. It begins the same way and usually ends the same way. Me storming out.

"You know, Abbey..." Jack begins to say.

"You think I should take a vacation? A leave of absence? That's what your going to say, right?" I look at my boss, my voice coming off more stern than I wanted it too.

"We just don't like seeing you like this..." Hannah, with her soft voice speaks, her hand gently laying over top of mine.

Jack speaks up. "Maybe you should go see someone."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not going to see a some shrink."

"But you need to talk to someone." Hannah says.

I take a shaky breath. "I don't think talking to a blank stare shrink is going to help me with whatever problem I'm going through."

There's a silence between us for a few minutes, until turning around in my seat, and getting up. I walk a few steps away, before turning back around to look at them.

"I'll see you later..." I tell them.

As I head for the door, someone taps me on the shoulder. Turning around I see Emily and Melissa standing there. Melissa holds out a large paper brown bag.

"For you." She says.

I silently take the bag, looking at it suspiciously.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, it's food. What did you think it was?"

"Nothing. I just don't recall ordering anything." I tell them, feeling the warmth of the food seeping through the bag.

Melissa shrugs.

"You guys don't have to keep doing this." I tell them.

"We just want to make sure you're still eating. Your looking a bit thin." Emily says poking my cheeks.

This time, I roll my eyes, playfully smacking her hand away. "I've been working out. Taking self defense, and other martial art classes."

She sighs. "If you say so."

"So, what did I get this time?" I ask.

"We left it up for the boys in the kitchen to make you something." Melissa tells me.

"Tell them thanks for me." I nod. "See you guys."

I leave the restaurant, with even more on my mind, and a grumbling stomach.

Getting back into my truck, putting the bag of food in the passenger's seat. I start it up, and peel out on to the road, but abruptly stopping when I hit a red light.

"Screw this..." I say to myself.

When the light turns green, I make a right turn down the street, as deciding to take the back roads home.

Driving along the quiet, narrow roads surrounding by forestry. The irritating feeling that's been with me for two years is amplified. The next thing I know I slam on the breaks. Putting the truck in park. Stopping right in the middle of nowhere. Or so I'm telling myself but my instincts tell me there's something around here. I scanning the area carefully, for what? I don't know. It's not until I hear the loud bang of thunder and a crackle of lightning snap me out of whatever it was I was doing. Then following behind the thunder and lightning is a downpour of rain. Each raindrop tapping fiercely against my vehicle.

I sigh. "I am losing it..."

I put my truck back into drive and floor it down the road. Just wanting to be home. But the feeling of importance of that area still remains.

I make it to my apartment complex, and trudge up the stairs, making it to my door. Lazily unlocking the door, I walk in.

"I'm home..." I mumble, knowing there won't be a response.

I toss my bag, keys and doggy-bag on the kitchen counter. My stomach growls and I open the brown paper bag, smelling a waft of something meaty. Taking out the containers, I open it to find it full of meatballs covered in tomato sauce. For some reason, I'm startled and toss the container on the counter. I give my head a shake and check again to see its only spaghetti with a few meatballs. I place a hand over my chest to calm myself down. I again check the bag and open another container to reveal it full of raw cherries. I gasp and shut the lid close.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Unsure as to why I'm reacting this way to food.

I check the container again, to see one of the restaurants favourite listed desserts, cherry tarts.

"Urgh..." Suddenly loosing my appetite I leave everything how it is.

I drag my feet pass my living rom area and head straight for me room. Collapsing on my bed feeling the soft sheets take me, and I burrow my face into my pillow. I urge to sleep seeing as I am not motivated to do anything, but I'm restless. I lift myself up with my elbows, and pull open my bedside table. To reveal a white container holding natural sleeping tablets. I pop a couple in my mouth, guzzling down a warm cup of water that was from last night siting on the table. I quickly slip into pajamas before the medicine sinks in.

Laying on my back, my head sunken into the pillows, blankets covering up to my chest, and hands resting, feeling my heartbeat. My eyes flutter to a close, as I drift off to my subconscious.

 _I wake up. I'm standing in the center of my apartment, still in my pajamas which is just a large t-shirt._

 _"I'm having this dream again..." I say aloud._

 _I walk forward, placing my hand on my apartment door. When I open it, I'm nearly blinded by the bright light coming from the other side. Nonetheless I walk through it, and instead of the apartment hallway, I've stepped into a white marble floor foyer, with a grand stair case splitting into two._

 _"Hello?" I call out, before stepping forward._

 _The feeling that I should know this place nags me, and I wonder further into the strange place. Taking my time walking up the staircase, hearing my bare feet slap against the cold tiles._

 _"Anyone here?" I call out again, knowing very well how cliché it is to call out something like that._

 _At the top of the stairs I'm met with a long stretch of a hallway. White walls with gold trimming. Lancet windows along the side that are impossible to see anything out of, due to the fog on the outside. Continuing my cautious walk of the place, and strangely enough I knowing where to go. I enter through a set of large doors that connect to a living area._

 _I take a seat on one of the luxurious couches._

 _Even when I experienced this dream the first time, I knew where to go._

 _"How...do I know this place?" I wonder._

 _I sit there, my hands tapping against my knees, patiently waiting to awake from this dream, as it usually does at this point. But, nothing happens._

 _"Ooookay?" I raise an eyebrow. "Time to wake up?" I go ahead and pinch myself._

 _I still remain here, in this dream._

 _I take my hands and lightly slap my cheeks._

 _Still doesn't wake me up._

 _"Hmm..." I scratch the back of my head. "Guess I'm not ready to wake up? Or maybe the dream doesn't want me to leave yet?"_

 _With that thought, I go ahead and take a look around the room, to maybe find something that will help progress the dream. However, unable to find anything helpful, I get up and continue to explore the rest of the beautiful interior of the mansion._

 _I walk through a different set of doors, leading me down another hallway. Coming up and finding a single white door down each corridor, matching the interior style of the hallway. And somehow, knowing fully well it's someone's bedroom._

 _I knock on each one, getting no response on the other side. I try opening each door, but just my luck, their all locked._

 _I sigh, throwing my hands in the air. "All right, what is the point of this dream?" I let my voice echo off the walls. "Is something suppose to happen? Am I suppose to find something? Meet someone?"_

 _Again, nothing but silence responds to me._

 _"Give me something to work with here!"_

 _Feeling annoyed, I swing my fist, banging it against the wall, hearing the decorative paintings rattle, and seeing the lamps flicker._

 _"What am I suppose to do?!" I shout._

 _With my back to the wall, I sit, hugging my knees against my chest._

 _The overwhelming sensation of having this place feel so familiar, the fact that I know the layout and know where to go, but in fact have no idea why, has my wanting to pull my hair and scream. Nothing adds up, and I'm slowly getting to my limit. But instead, streams of tears roll down my face._

 _I quietly sob, burrowing my face into my knees, ready to wake up any moment now._

 _My trembling lips forms a small smile. "Even in my dreams, I've gone and lost my mind..."_

 _Feelings of different emotions due to what I've been dealing with for the past couple years, and now stuck in this dream has left me feeling defeated. Strangely exhausted, my eyes slowly begin to shut._

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

 _The sound of droplets of water falling and hitting stone has me open my eyes. It's dark. My eyes can't adjust to anything that's around me. When I try to move the rattling of metal on metal has chills crawl down my spine as I feel the cool metal of chains locked around my wrists and ankles._

 _"Oh my god..." I breath in a panic._

 _I shift uncomfortably where I lay, feeling the hard stone against my back. I frantically turn my head side to side, trying to find anything, but it's no use in this darkness._

 _Then I hear the echoing footsteps drawing near._

 _"Please, no...not again." I whimper, pulling on the chains._

 _Low cackling of a person enters the room, and I do whatever I can to not scream._

 _It's there that I see a flicker of fire illuminate on a candle wick, as many others follow suit, revealing a large group of people wearing dark hoods surrounding me._

 _I wonder, my thoughts in a frenzy, trying to understand why I'm here and how much I want to go back to that mansion, or better yet, wake up._

 _Something sizzles beside me. One of the cloaked figures reveals a branding iron, it's end glowing a vibrant orange, it burns my eyes just looking at it. Even so, tears swell up in my eyes._

 _"No...I won't you let you touch me again!" I scream, trying to lift myself off the table, but chains restrain me. "Argh! Get away!"_

 _Someone grabs my hair, pulling my head to the side, revealing the back of my neck. I don't need to see to know how close the iron is to my skin, feeling the heat radiate off of it._

 _I want to cry. I want to scream. I want to call for my parents to come to my rescue. Getting flashes the memories we had together, and the last photo I've kept of them tucked under my pillow as me change my pathetic state._

 _The once pitiful, crying girl is gone and is replaced with anew pissed off, brazen girl arises. Clenching my jaw as I glare at those around me, my hands curl into fists._

 _My eyes widen, as I let out a blood-curdling cry. "That's enough—!"_

 _A blinding light discharges from my body, leaving my limbs tingling. And I hear the chains that were once locked on to me, bend and break and the cries and screams of the cloaked strangers, before blacking out._

 _I gasp, my head snapping up to see in fact that I'm back in the mansion. In the fetal position, my back against the wall. I look around, seeing I'm still alone, I breathe a sigh of relief._

 _"A dream within a dream..." I place a hand on my head._

 _I stand, and push myself off the wall as I continue to search the mansion. With a new desire to find out what's happening, and what it all means. And if it has any true relation to what's been happening in my reality._

 _My dream within a dream had reminded me to not falter. Rise up and fight, no matter what it takes._

 _Walking through the corridors, not sure exactly what I'll find. If I find anything, but the determination in my heart urges me to keep going forward. My feet then come to a complete halt as I stand before a rather large golden door. Bright light seeps through the doorframe, and it only makes me curious as to what's on the other side._

 _"Ahahaha!"_

 _The sound of a woman's maniacal laughter can be heard on the other side._

 _I hesitate as the laughter sends chills down my spine. But when my hand ever so slightly touches the door feeling its grooves and fancy designs, it feels warm against my skin. The comfort of seeing this door, puts my mind at ease._

 _When I go to reach for the door handle my entire body becomes paralyzed._

 _"Wait, what?" I gasp._

 _Then, a great force, pulls me away from the door, pulling me away from my answer, as the villainous laughing grows louder._

 _"No!" Reach out, but everything dims, and I'm sucked into a tunnel of darkness, the door being the last thing I see before waking up._


	78. Chapter VI: One Thing After Another

I sit straight up in bed, gasping for air. Being hit with a wave of exhaustion. Confused, I rub my eyes, feeling my sore lids as I rub them, it's as if I never slept to begin with. I think, and recall the dream I had.

"What the hell..." I mumble, then stop my hand that rests over my face. "Wait... my dream..." My hand falls into my lap as I'm surprised I remembers the dream. The dream I've had so many times but could never remember. So, why now?

I sit in bed trying to figure out why I find myself still exhausted. I take my empty glass on my bedside and head for the kitchen. Hearing the creaking floor beneath my feet as I try to find my way through the darkness, I have the help of the moon's rays casting through the gaps between the curtains. Leaning against the counter, my elbows resting on the edges as I run the glass under the tap, watching the water fill the glass.

Then something comes over me, and I slowly look over my shoulder at my door. Tempting to go over and open it, curious to know if it will connect to that mansion in my dream.

The cold rush of water spilling over my skin shocks me back to what I'm doing. I'm startled I shut off the tap and rest the glass on the counter.

I shake my head. "Get it together..."

With a few deep breathes, I take my glass and head back to my room. As I cross my living area, from outside my window, through the partially opened curtains, a soft radiant glow catches my attention. I walk up to my windows, poking my head through the curtains until my nose almost touches the cool glass, I find myself staring into the beautiful clear night sky, watching a few shooting stars stream across the sky.

I gasp and hear a loud shatter. I feel the water from my now broken glass seep under my feet.

I rub my eyes and look again at the night, to find nothing. But dark clouds, indicating that it's going to rain.

"What the...B-but..." I back away, my stomach doing back flips as I'm left confused.

Shaking my head, I sprint back to my bed and dive under the covers, forcing myself to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

After that night, the same dream continues, and it ends the exact same way. Every time I wake from that dream I feel even more exhausted and my limbs feel sore.

Days pass and more and more, depression continues to take over. I spend hours in bed, even after I wake up, staring blankly at the wall. When I attempt to distract myself from the unhappiness eating me from the inside out, like focus on my hobby; write songs, sing, play an instrument. It doesn't last for more than a few minutes until I just end up sinking back under the covers and dreaming once again.

The sound of my alarm going off from my phone, indicates I have to work soon. Work has been the only thing keeping my mind off things, to get my ass out of bed and do something productive.

Getting up, managing to putting on some decent clothes, I throw my bag over my shoulder, and grab my truck keys.

I take the back roads again, driving through the downpour of rain we've been getting for a few weeks now. I feel a spike in my senses at a certain point in the road. I always tend to brake, look around the forested area as if waiting for something, or someone to appear. But minutes pass and nothing. I continue to drive my way to work.

Hoping out of my truck once I park and turn off the ignition, Emily is there, in the back alley, under a small awning to keep her dry from the rain, having a smoke.

She drops her cigarette and with her heel she digs it into the ground. "Hey..." She greets.

I wave to her. "Hey." Joining her under the small awning.

She takes a good look at me, her eyes saddening.

"What's with the face? You falling for me?" I try to jokingly tease.

She shakes her head. "Oh, good one."

I shrug.

We walk inside, where I change into my uniform, while Emily, who should be getting back to work decides to wait for me, looking at me.

"You know how I was joking before? Not sure if I'm joking anymore now." I shift my gaze to her.

"Sorry, but when was the last time you looked in a mirror?" She asks.

"Wow...thanks." I sarcastically say.

"I'm serious..." She worriedly says, grabbing me by the hand, dragging me over to the mirror.

It's then that I see my bloodshot sunken eyes, and my complexion paler than usual. My face structure more defined by the little weight I've lost.

"...have you been sleeping okay?"

I hesitate. "I've been sleeping...fine."

Of course, right as I answer, I yawn.

"And...eating, all right?"

"Sure—!" I answer, but my stomach growls.

"Haaannnaaahhh..." Emily yells to the door.

"N-no, shush, stop!" I try to cover her mouth.

Hannah bursts through the door with a look of sheer panic.

"Abbey can't work tonight." Emily says sternly.

Hannah looks at me.

"I'm fine, Hannah." I try to convince her.

"Jaaaacckkk!" Hannah calls.

"Oh my god..." I groan, slamming my head lightly against my locker.

"What?" Jack opens the door, looking around. "What's the problem."

It's not until his eyes land on me that he sighs. "Abbey..."

"It's not a big deal, you guys, stop freaking out." Saying, as I begin to feel irritated.

I try to walk pass them but Jack stops me.

"Not so fast, kiddo." His arm blocks me from leaving.

I groan. "This place is going to get a bad rep if you stop your employees from working you know..."

"Emily, get back to work." Jack orders, allowing Emily to go through.

"Jack, please let me work, it's the only thing that I can keep my mind off of things." I try to tell him.

He holds a hand up to me, stopping me from speaking anymore. "I understand, but that doesn't mean you can just stop eating and sleeping."

I sigh.

"Abbey, let's go to the breakroom." Jack says, leading the way.

Me and Hannah follow behind him, entering the breakroom, where Jack gestures for me to take a seat on the couch.

I do, resting my arm up on the armrest, cupping my cheek in my hand as I grumpily look at my bosses.

Jack pulls up a chair, while Hannah stands behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Abbey, your more than just an employee to us." He begins to say.

"Your like family..." Hannah kindly smiles.

Out of embarrassment I look away.

"Which means we all care for your well being, even if you don't want it." Jack continues. "If working is what helps you, I won't stop you from working. However, I won't have you ignoring eating or sleeping."

"It's not like I intend to do that it's just..." I pause, biting my bottom lip.

"What?" Hannah presses.

"It's nothing..." I shake my head.

Jack laughs. "Nothing? Abbey, for god's sake, your depressed, you're not eating or sleeping properly, and you say working is the only thing that helps you from...whatever it is your going through."

"Abbey, I know you've refused to go see a therapist but—"

"If you tell me to go see a shrink one more time I'll scream." I warn.

Hannah stops speaking, her eyes drop to the ground.

"Sorry..." My elbows rest on my thighs, as my face falls into my hands.

"Then try talking to us...won't you?" Jack asks.

I look at the both kind faces. People who've been here for me when I've gone through troubled times before.

I take a deep breath as I prepare for what I'm about to tell them. "Well, I might not know how or why I've been acting like this but I do know something..." I pause for a moment, licking my dry lips. "I've been having this dream..."

"A dream?" Hannah takes a seat next to me.

I nod. "Yeah...one of those reoccurring dreams. I only remember bits and parts but it starts and ends the same way, nothing is different, except a few days ago where something different happened but then that's been repeating."

Jack leans back in his chair, thinking over what I've told them. "Hm...interesting."

I continue. "I have this dream, and I wake up even more exhausted than before, it eats away at me."

Jack and Hannah look at each other, before looking back at me.

"It's simple." A voice from the doorway makes us all look up to see Emily, leaning against the wall.

"Emily." Jack firmly calls her name.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get back to work in a second." She waves him off, before turning her attention back to me. "But for a reoccurring dream to stop, you need to do something different."

"Something different? B-but I did." I tell her. "And now that's been my reoccurring dream."

"But you when you wake up you don't remember some parts, right?" She asks.

I nod.

"What are you getting at, Em?" Jack asks her.

Emily thinks for a moment. "Well, reoccurring dreams are often trying to tell a person something.

"Tell me something...?" I quietly repeat.

"Have you written this dream down the second you wake up?"

"Um...no..." I shake my head.

She sighs as if it was obvious. "Then that's what you need to do. Write it down to help you remember and plan out what to do differently. You're in control of your own dreams, duh."

Jack, Hannah and I all look at each other dumbfounded.

"Wow, Emily, that actually sounds...helpful." I admit.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Your right, you can be a good worker too, now get." Jack ushers her out of the breakroom and back into the dining area.

Hannah and I giggle. And Hannah's face lights up.

"It's nice to hear you laugh." She places a hand on my shoulder. "How about you take a few minutes here to relax, and I'll get the boys in the kitchen to whip you up something?"

"That sounds great. Thank you." I nod.

"Thank you for telling us..." She bows her head before leaving.

I take a lay down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, hands clasped over my stomach. Feeling a sudden weight lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

 **Later...**

Returning home after my shift, I set my bag and keys down on the kitchen counter as I walk by. Stopping in my tracks when my stomach grumbles again. Even though I was fed generously at the restaurant, my lack of nutrients from all the time I've been depressed is catching up to me. I return to the kitchen, opening up my fridge and automatically grabbing a carton of milk.

I take a swig of milk from the carton, the taste good, but different. I swallow and do a double take of the milk carton where it advertises it being strawberry milk.

"Strawberry milk? When did I..." I shake my head and blink repeatedly as the carton not advertising strawberry milk anymore but just regular white milk.

I look around, unsure why, but feeling uneasy as I believe I'm now hallucinating. As if I wasn't going through enough.

I put the milk back in the fridge, and take an apple out instead. Grabbing a knife from the drawers I being to peel the skin, and form each apple slice into an adorable bunny. I happily munch on a few before stopping.

I look down at the rabbit apples, and feel as if I'm going to throw up, as the unsettling feeling lingers. I gulp down the chewed apple in my mouth.

"Bunny apples..." I mumble.

I recall the way my mother use to make these for me as a child, but even with that memory in mind, I get another feeling that I've done this for someone before. But who? I've never admitted or told anyone about the bunny apples.

"Ugh..." Angrily, I toss the rabbit apples away and open my cupboard to find a box of cereal. "I'm having cereal...everything normal about cereal..." I tell myself.

Grabbing a bowl, I open the box and begin to pour. Little fish-shaped pastries come tumbling out and I chuck the box of cereal away.

"What the—!" I gasp.

I run into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm going to bed!" I shout.

Slipping on a pair of pajamas, I peel back the covers and slide into bed.


	79. Chapter VII: The End Of The Dream

I'm startled awake once again by the reoccurring dream from before, ending the same way it did last time. And for the firs time, remembering it vividly.

The beautiful interior of the mansion. The locked bedroom doors down the white hallways. The it's that door that I want to open but always hesitate. And that corrupted woman's laughter…

I lay awake that night, constantly checking my phone for the time.

11:30 pm

12:45 am

1:20 am

2:37 am

Time passes and even though I'm exhausted, I'm restless. Much like the storm happening outside. I hear the sound of raindrops tap against my windows, the sound of booming thunder and the sight of quick flashes of lightning.

I toss and turn, trying to relax. But it's the mere thought of closing my eyes and experiencing that dream again is what's keeping me up.

For the first time in a long time, I feel afraid.

As to why…that I don't know…

 _"Reoccurring dreams are often trying to tell you something."_ Emily words echo in my mind.

 _If my dream is trying to tell me I've gone crazy then consider it told._

 _"Then that's what you need to do. Write it down to help you remember and plan out what to do differently"_ Emily's advice reminds me.

Getting out of bed, and through the darkness I walk over to my bookshelf trying to find a notebook I may have. Squinting in the darkness, I pull out a random spiral notebook, and it causes a chain reaction of multiple books I didn't know I had to fall to the ground.

I sigh, vowing to pick them up later, or after a decent night's rest.

I sit on the edge of my bed, looking down at the notebook I have in my hands. I open the drawer to the beside table and take out a pen. Opening the first page to the notebook I begin jotting down every single detail of my dream. Then begin making plans of strategy as to what I could do differently. Once filling out multiple pages, I look them over approvingly.

"Here goes nothing…" I sigh.

When I go to place the notebook and pen on the table, I notice the small container of sleeping pills. With little consideration taken, I grab the container, pour out two pills on to the palm of my hand. I stare and with taking a deep breath I toss back the pills into my mouth, followed by a couple gulps of water.

I lay back down, waiting for the pills to work their magic.

"Please… let this work." I mumble before drifting off to sleep.

 _I open my eyes to find I'm again standing in my apartment, staring at the door that will connect to the mansion._

 _I take a step forward but pause, before going any further. I turn around and head to my room. Throwing open my dresser drawers I quickly slip out of my pajamas and get myself dressed._

 _"That's better." I say, leaving my room and heading for the door once again._

 _I open the door and enter into the foyer, looking at the grand staircase that splits into two. Instead of climbing the stairs and following the stairs that lead to the right, I go left._

 _I follow down a different hallway, but still stumbling upon the same living room with its rich interior. Instead of sitting down I walk by the furniture and exit through the other set of doors._

 _Walking down the long stretch of corridors, still unable to see outside, I come to my first bedroom door._

 _"Hello?" I knock._

 _There's no response, but I take it upon my self to turn the doorknob._

 _It's not budging, indicating, like last time, that it's locked._

 _"I'm coming in!" I shout, my voicing echoing._

 _Turning the doorknob once again, the door opens smoothly. And I walk into to a grand, red and gold bedroom._

 _I gasp in awe as I look around the room. Noticing how clean and untouched it is tells me that no one has been here for a while. In the corner of the room however is an odd sight, but a fountain sits in the corner._

 _Curious, I baby step closer to it, peeking over the ledge to see calm, clear water. I dip the tip of my finger and the water ripples._

 _I wait, expecting something to happen, but nothing does._

 _I shrug and leave the room, continuing to walk down the other corridors. I come upon the other bedroom doors, and managing to open the doors as well. All of which are bedrooms._

 _A bedroom with a large red carpeting that matches the chair in the corner and the bed cover. There's a fireplace against the grey color wall and big lancet windows where the bed is pushed up against._

 _Next, a room completely designed in golds and yellows. It gives off the impression that a prince could be sleeping in here._

 _The room after that is very simplistic, it makes me second guess if I'm still in the mansion. Due to it's modest color scheme of browns, greys and off-whites. The room is symmetrical, with the bed being in the center and two windows on either side of it._

 _The room after however is something that leaves me slack-jawed. Bookcases built into the walls are jammed packed with books. In the center of the room is a pool of water as the floor continue down the center of it, making a bridge that leads to the bed. Then, my head snaps up to see a glass domed ceiling, which would be even more amazing if I could see outside._

 _And lastly, the final bedroom door, that I open, but immediately has me stepping on something hard._

 _"Ouch!" I yelp, stumbling over._

 _I look down to see toys as I try to get away. Managing to find a spot on the floor that isn't scatter with toys, I look up to see the walls and ceiling are completely glass, and on the other side is underwater. Much like what you would see in an aquarium._

 _I quickly exit the room, and breathe. "What the hell is this place?!"_

 _Gathering my bearings, I venture further down, knowing what's to come next. And right as I turn the corner, there I see it. The grand golden door._

 _I stand only a few inches away, my hand reaching out and touching the cool metal of the door._

 _The laughing starts again, and I try to ignore it._

 _"You will open." I demand._

 _When I try to turn the doorknob however, it doesn't open._

 _"What the…" Irritated, I try again and again but to no avail. I slam my fists against the door. "Why won't you open!"_

 _Then I feel it happening. I'm beginning to wake up. I try to grab hold of the door handle once again, but the sudden pull of the dream is to strong and I'm being taken back to the beginning._

 _"No, no, no!" I scream._

"NO!" I gasp, shooting up from my bed, my clammy hands clenching the bed sheets. And where I can feel sweat roll down the sides of my face.

My rapid heartbeat manages to slow down once I caught my breath and I recall my dream.

Angry, I grab the notebook from my bedside and glare it, feeling the edges bend in my hands. "Damn it…"

I lower my head, my hand shaking out of anger.

 _This was supposed to help me, wasn't it?!_

 _But it ended the same way like the last time!_

 _What did I do wrong?!_

Some cool rolls down my cheeks, and I realize that it's not sweat, but tears. Each tear rolls off and lands on the notebook.

I squeeze my eyes shut, sniffling as more and more tears fall. "What am I supposed to do…" I crumple the notebook in my hand and chuck it across the room over to the bookshelf where I grabbed it in the first place. "Damn it all!" I shout.

Hearing it land on the floor this a soft thud, I leave it there as I cover my face with my hands as I pathetically cry. Feeling as if I'm the edge of losing my mind.

Continuing to cry that night, before I know it, I've cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **That Morning…**

When the sun rises and its light casts through the gaps between the curtains, I wake up that morning. Without screaming, out of breath, or siting up in a panic, I oddly feel refreshed. It takes me a moment to realized that I slept without experiencing that dream again.

I rub my eyes, letting out a yawn then stretching my arms up over my head. I let out a feel-good moan, as I flip off the sheets and get started with the day. However, I stop, and look over my shoulder to the notebook sitting in the pile of other notebooks on the floor.

"So…it worked after all…" I mumble.

Getting up, I cautiously make my way over, kneeling down and picking up the specefic notebook. However, my attention is suddenly caught by the surrounding unfamiliar books. I tilt my head to the side as I pick up one labelled 'Leon' on the cover, and continue to pick up the others who also have labels on their covers; Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut and Ichthys.

"What the hell…?" I say under my breath.

Sitting cross-legged on my floor, I open up the 'Leon' book. I quickly notice that it's my own writing, but I don't recall writing any of this. My curiosity grows and decide to read what's written:

 ** _If you can believe it, Gods exist._**

 ** _Somehow, me, Abbey, is a reincarnated goddess of fate who is the key to absolve the sins of six exiled gods of the zodiac._**

 ** _And I want to believe it all started with those six shooting stars that night, which lead to a strange dream of a handsome glowing man in white to tell me about my destiny?_**

 ** _Like…WHAT?_**

 ** _Then driving home one night after work only for my truck to break down and meet to young gods named Altair and Vega. They are super adorable by the way._**

 ** _They took me to a mansion deep in the woods, and that's where I met them…_**

 ** _Leon, Scorpio, Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut, and Ichthys._**

 ** _Of course, I thought I was crazy, but then thought they were crazy and escaped. Or tried too. They took me to the sky, tossed me around like some toy. Kept saying I was the ex-goddess of fate, until dropping me._**

 ** _I thought it was all a dream. Because I woke up that morning in my own bed. Anyone else would have thought the same, right?_**

 ** _But then that evening at work, Emily fell off the roof, but I quickly caught her and ended up falling in her place. But, I didn't die, or hit the ground for that matter._**

 ** _It was them. AGAIN._**

 ** _They took me back to their mansion. AGAIN._**

 ** _Explaining everything they told me before. AGAIN._**

 ** _I couldn't believe it. My once dull life is now suddenly turned upside down, into a life full of gods of the stars…_**

Suddenly the view before my eyes changes, having a vision of something I've experienced before. The clear sight of being up in the inky blue sky, full of stars, while being in the arms of the god with shaggy honey-brown hair, and golden eyes:

* * *

 _We come to a halt in the sky as the bright grey moon is in front of us and I notice the many glows and sparkles of the stars around so, feeling them in my reach I feel tempted to try and catch one, as if I was a kid again._

 _"This is as close as we can get to heaven." Leon speaks calmly._

 _I look around, feeling as if I'm in a dream. "Wow...it's beautiful."_

 _"Look." Leon says, raising his hand again to snap._

 _At his snap, the stars in the sky begin to sparkle and slowly rain down from the heavens._

 _"No way!" I shout in amazement, imagining myself catching these stars with my bare hands or at least having them fall and get tangled up in my mess of a hair._

 _Leon stares at me. "Hm..." He then pulls me closer to him._

 _"D-don't drop me...like you did before." I say._

 _Leon laughs. "Will you call me a bastard again?"_

 _"I'll call you something way worse if you do." I grumble._

 _As we stay up in the sky, pressed against each other, watching the stars, I develop a strong sense of happiness that I haven't felt for a long time. Never would I thought I'd feel this way, especially with someone like Leon._

* * *

Reality returns to me as I'm hit with that sudden memory. "Leon…" I breathe the god's name.

Shaking my head, I quickly pick up the next book, labelled 'Scorpio' and another vision enters my view. Being in the arms of the grumpy god with black hair, as we stand on top of the tallest building in the city.

* * *

 _I see I'm still in Scorpio's arms. We're both on top of a tower, overlooking the amusement park._

 _"Whoa!" I feel myself cling to Scorpio as I quickly took a peek over the edge. "W-we're up pretty high..."_

 _"Quit squirming." He growls. "If you move again, I'll drop you."_

 _I look at him with a exasperated expression. "No, you won't because then you won't be able to use your powers."_

 _Scorpio's eyebrow twitches as he glares. "Enough chitchat. Let's finish the job and leave."_

 _"Fine by me." I mumble._

 _I follow Scorpio's eyes to a roller coaster, figuring the couple must be there,_

 _I sigh. "All, right. Well better punish them now, right?"_

 _"That's my job." He says, raising his hand and snaps his fingers once._

 _However, as I felt I was prepared to watch the punishment commence, my line of sight is covered and everything is black. I realize Scorpio is covering my eyes with his hand. My heart beat reaches my ears and I can't hear anything going on around me._

 _"Uh...Scorpio?" I call out to him, calmly. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Are...you okay?" He asks, with a kindness in his tone._

 _I feel my words caught in my throat as I was not expecting to hear those words come from Scorpio._

 _After a moment, he slowly removes his hand, and when I'm able to see again I see no sign of the remains of the punishment Scorpio brought down on the couple._

 _I shift my gaze to Scorpio._

 _"I won't tell you to get use to it...but my work is what gives my life meaning..." He tells me._

 _I gently smile. With a genuine response. "It's okay...I understand."_

 _Still cooped up in his arms, I can feel and hear Scorpio breathing next to me, and I realize that I've grown comfortable in this position and I quickly look away, filled with embarrassment._

* * *

As if I've been holding my breath, I gasp for air, as I come out of that vision. MY hand caressing the pages. "Scorpio…" I whisper his name.

I grab the next book, quickly flipping its pages, full prepared for the next flash of memory to return to me. This time I'm sitting next to a blond hair god that has an aura of a prince, as we sit on the rooftop of a building, our feet dangling over the edge.

* * *

 _Teorus chuckles._

 _After briefly getting over where we are, I take in the view. "...It's amazing." I say breathlessly, feeling the cool breeze comb my hair and the smell of the night summer air._

 _"V.I.P seats just for you and me, Abbey." Teorus takes a seat on the edge of the tower._

 _I join him and look up at the cloudless sky, and watch as the stars twinkle. "The stars feel so very close, I could almost reach out and touch them."_

 _I can feel Teorus look at me. "They feel close to you, Abbey? I..." His tone sounds a little depressed. "I never thought I would be looking up at the stars from the earth like this." He looks up at the sky, with nostalgia in his eyes._

 _I realize that, to Teorus, the stars, his home, feel so very far._

 _"S-s-sorry, that was a little insensitive of me to say something like that to you, because of your situation and all...I didn't mean too..."_

 _"It's okay. It's not your fault, Abbey"_

 _"I know, but still. So, I hope you can get back to the heavens soon."_

 _Teorus nods his head with a smile that makes me feel a little sad. "Yeah."_

 _Yup, when his mark is gone he'll return to the heavens...and we'll have to say goodbye._

 _I don't know what came over me to think that way, since I knew from the start this was how it was going to have to be._

 _"But, I don't have a clue how to erase my mark. I wonder if I'll be really be able to return."_

 _"Pfft, what?" I playfully nudge his arm with my elbow. "Of course, you will, just...I don't know, keep doing your best and being the wish-granting god, everyone needs and I'm sure then your mark will disappear."_

 _Teorus comes back with a smile. "I guess you're probably right. Thanks."_

* * *

I come out of the vision once more, my mind piecing together the lost information that's been making me feel hollow on the inside for two years. But I don't stop there. I pick up the next book titled 'Dui' as I'm witnessing another scene that's happened before.

* * *

 _"Okay! All done!" I say, dramatically revealing the pie from underneath a cloth._

 _I look it over see the steam still waft from under the crust, and the smell of cherries fills my apartment._

 _It looks a little lop-sided and I probably baked it for a little to long, however now it's only hoping it tastes as great as it smells. I keep good spirits about it, but also can't help but feel bit guilty making my own pie without my mom here._

 _"Dui?" I call for him, as I slice a hefty piece of pie, and put it on a plate._

 _From over the counter top I look around the open concept of my apartment and not see him in the living room. I walk into my bedroom and see him fast asleep in my bed._

 _I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and sigh as I move in to take a closer look. Lightly sitting on the side of the bed, I lean over and examine his peaceful resting face. Noticing the little details like his long eyelashes and cute ears that his brown hair barely covers._

 _"Awe..." I quietly giggle to myself, watching the sleeping god. "He even looks beautiful while he's asleep."_

 _As he breaths quietly, some hair wisps in front of his face. Instinctively, my hand reaches out, and right as I touch a strand of hair to brush away..._

 _"I think you're much more beautiful." Dui's eyes open and he's staring at me._

 _"WAH!" I jump, falling backwards on the floor._

 _"Hah, didn't I just tell you I don't need sleep?"_

 _"W-were you pretending?!" I irritably shout, trying to cover my embarrassment._

 _Dui begins laughing. "Hahaha, your cute wen you pout, Abbey."_

 _I stand straight up, stuttering my words. "S-stop calling me cute!"_

 _I try to be mad, because in any other situation I know I would. However, when I look at Dui's happy face and receiving his compliments I can't find it in me to be mad at him._

* * *

The mere sound of my stomach grumbling makes me laugh, snapping me out of that flashback. The memory of Dui and I makes me crave me mom's homemade cherry pie. Carefully setting the book down with the others, I pick up the next book, with the name 'Huedhaut'.

* * *

 _Above our heads, the sky lights up. Several shooting stars are streaming across the sky, and I find myself mesmerized._

 _"Wow..." I breathless say._

 _"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Hue asks._

 _"I thought you said, 'shooting stars don't grant wishes. The gods in the Department of Wishes do'." I mock._

 _Hue chuckles. "Indeed, I did say that, but please humor me."_

 _I sigh. "Fine."_

 _Turning back around, hands gripping the balcony railings. I look up, watching each star fly across the sky. Taking a deep breath, I make a wish._

 _"I wish...for Hue's days to be fill with lots of happiness from now on." As I say the words I feel my cheeks burn a bright red._

 _The star show comes to an end and the sky returns to its regular sight, where the stars twinkle in their place._

 _"I hope I got my wish out fast enough before they vanished." I look around the above me as I say aloud._

 _"Why did you make a wish for me?" Hue asks._

 _I look at Hue. "I don't know, is it so wrong to wish for someone's happiness?"_

 _He chuckles. "Well, what if teasing you is what makes me happy? Still wish for my happiness then?"_

 _"Wha—N-no! Why do you have to go and say that?"_

 _"I was happy. It just came out."_

 _My heart skips a beat. "S-so, as a member of the Department of Wishes, you're going to grant my wish, right?"_

 _"You know, we're not the only ones who can do that. You can too."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You have a power to make things happen, Abbey."_

* * *

I feel a trembling smile play along my lips as I begin to remember everything. Almost everything. With one last journal to read about the gods, I quickly grab it, flipping to a random page until I'm hit with another flashback.

I'm standing on my apartment balcony, standing next to the playful god with long hair as we stargaze together under the starlit sky.

* * *

 _I rest my elbows on the railings, taking the night brisk night air. "You can really see the stars well tonight. I don't usually come out stargazing."_

 _"But still, the view from here is kinda' mediocre." Ichthys says, indifferently._

 _I scoff. "That's because the view from your mansion's roof is so beautiful, and you have the ability to fly."_

 _As we stand side by side, looking up at the stars, our shoulders brush._

 _I flinch, taking a step to the side. "Sorry…"_

 _"Why are you moving away?" Ichthys asks._

 _"I just don't want to invade your personal space, and all…" I tell him._

 _He chuckles. "Not at all. I feel more relaxed somehow when we're like this."_

 _Ichthys moves closer to me, our shoulders pressed against each other. I feel the heat from his body on mine. My heart is beating out of my chest, feeling everything else but relaxed._

 _When I happen to look away, flustered, I can feel Ichthys eyes on me, and his smile. He then places a hand on my shoulder, pulling me into him, like he's giving me a hug._

 _"You really do feel goo in my arms, Abbey." He squeezes me gently._

 _"W-what the hell—?!" I panic._

 _"Hm?" He tilts his head to the side as he looks down at me with a kind expression. "What do you mean? All your time is supposed to be mine today, right?" His face leans in closer. "Or do you dislike me doing this to you?"_

 _I open my mouth only to squeak out what I can into words. "I don't…d-dislike it…"_

 _Why does this make me feel so… happy?_

 _From the moment meeting Ichthys, I always was curious as to what is really going on in his mind, behind those ever-changing expressions of his._

* * *

I come to my senses, returning to the reality of which I remember the six gods of the zodiac who have sinned and it became my destiny to help them. I succeeded but then…

"I remember…" I say with hoarse breath.

I press the palm of my hand to my temple as that last bit of information becomes a bit blurry. A missing piece to the puzzle.

However, all that matters as of right now is them.


	80. Chapter VIII: Race Against Time

Leaving the books on the floor of my bedroom, I stand up with determination in my heart. I don't hesitate, or think on what to do next as I've been told multiple times on what to do, and where to go.

I throw on my clothes. A pair of skinny jeans, a tank top that I throw my favourite, and only, leather jacket over top of. I slip my black boots on and with one flip of my hair, I declare myself ready.

I exit my bedroom, shutting the door behind me as I head, almost breaking out into a run to my apartment door. My hand placed on the doorknob, I take a deep breath and fling it open charging through.

However, I nearly run into a wall as I realize I'm not anywhere I planned to be but instead in my apartment complex hallway.

 _Well...I'm glad no one was there to see that..._ I tell myself as the feeling of looking cool fades.

I clear my throat as I walk back into my apartment. "...I'm just going to try that again..."

Closing my apartment door behind me, I think. Focusing on where I want to go.

 _Take me to the mansion._

 _Connect!_

Another deep breath and when the feeling is right, I throw the door open and jump through without even seeing what was on the other side. This time, however, I'm in the luxurious foyer of the mansion.

"I-I did it! I'm here!" I say with a big smile on my face.

But I don't dawdle as I fly up the stairs.

"Leon, Scorpio?!" I yell out.

I run into the parlor, and find no one there. I keep going, exiting through the other set of doors and running down the corridors.

"Teorus, Dui?!" I call.

Again, no response.

I keep running, opening up the bedrooms to reveal no one.

"Huedhaut, Ichthys?!" I shout down the empty hallways.

I stop, my hands resting on my knees as I get a salty taste in my dry mouth. I pant, feeling the burning sensation in my leg muscles, and my high heart rate slowly calming. But I know I can't stop here, as it's clear on where to go now.

Down the hallway from where I stand, I spot the large golden door.

Not like in my dream where I hesitate, or second guess myself. I march right up to it, hand clutching the doorknob to hard my knuckles turn white.

And I realize, I'm not hearing any laughter coming from the other side.

But I don't give it much thought as I pull open the heavy door, and become blinded by an overpowering white light and a gust of wind.

"Ack!" I raise my arms to try and shield me from the light.

I take a few steps back and give myself a running start. I leap through the doorway, being enveloped by the light.

I cool breeze, is soothing to my warmed skin. The smell of flowers and fresh cut grass is all I can smell, but I don't question it. The soft earth is comforting beneath my fingertips as they curl the soil into the palm of my hands.

Confused, my eyes slowly open. Laying on the ground with tall grass and a variety of flowers surrounding me, I quickly get to my feet.

A bright blue sky above my head as fluffy white clouds pass over in different shapes. Flower petals dance in the wind from the meadow that I stand in. Behind me is a single door, the door I had jumped through. The one that connects back to the mansion. Then ahead, I look to see ancient Roman architectural buildings in the distance.

"Where...where I am?" I whisper, my voice getting swept up by the calm wind. "What is this place?"

Wherever I was it was something out of a fairy-tale you would read from stories. I'm caught up in the moment, entranced by the magnificent sight before me. But I'm suddenly reminded by my voice of reason to stay focus.

 _Find them!_

I give my head a quick shake and start running again.

When I make it to what looks like a village, with cobbled ground, and a large fountain in the center, I'm startled to hear the hurried footsteps of others coming closer.

I duck down behind the fountain, watching as a group of people run by, wearing fancy drapery and sandals.

"This can't be happening!" One of them says.

"Is she really going to execute them?! If she does, it could affect the earth and the heavens!" Another person says, sounding panicked.

"Quickly to the palace!" Another, gestures them to follow.

A bad feeling swells up inside me as I watch them run off towards the palace on top of the hill.

I sneak along in the shadows, careful not to be spotted, but I trail the group of people until reaching the grand, palace.

"Whoa..." I say in awe.

Upon entering crowds and crowds of people swarm in a frenzy.

I quickly hide behind a pillar, watching carefully.

"Let us in!" One person amongst the crowd shouts, their fist in the air. "This needs to be stopped!"

"No one gets in!" A guard dressed in white robes and golden armour shouts.

Him and a few other guards, stand in front the large door that I could only guess is the way inside.

"It's her..." The guard hesitates before cotinuing. "Queen's orders to keep everyone out. Now, get back!" The guard shouts, threatening his weapon at the crowd.

The other guards do the same.

"Looks like I'm not getting in that way..." I tell myself.

I leave the shadow of the pillar and hurry off around the side of the palace as I try to find another way in.

Then, as if a spotlight was casting down, I find my possible way in. A series of serliana archways on the upperparts of the palace that lead inside.

I groan. "Great...should of worn different shoes."

I take a few steps back, quickly checking my surroundings to make sure no one is around, I take a running start and jump, my fingertips latching on to anything.

"Urgh...they make it look so easy in movies and videogames..." I gruffly complain, as I slowly begin to climb my way up the building.

"Check the perimeter." A voice from below me says.

I instantly freeze, and I look down over my shoulder to see two passing guards, with very large and sharp weapons.

"We can't let anyone getting inside. Queen's orders." The same guard barks.

"Yes, sir!" the other guard salutes and carries on.

The one guarding barking orders stands there for a moment longer, and sighs before carrying on.

"Whew..." I breathe and continue my climb, feeling my limbs ache, and sweat appear along my hairline.

Before I know it, my back is against the marble floor, its coldness seeps through my clothes and touches my skin, I take this moment to catch my breath and give my limbs a moment to rest.

"What the hell am I doing...?" I pant.

When I hear pitter-patter of some quick moving feet, as they make their way down the wide hallway, I jolt up and swiftly hide behind heavy drapery.

"Come on, Altair!" A beckoning voice of a young girl says.

I peek out from the curtain and spot two little kids, who look awfully familiar.

"B-but Vega..." the trembling voice of a young boy follows behind her.

"Vega...Altair...?" I say aloud, poking my head through the cloth.

I slowly realize who these kids are. Remembering their names being mentioned from the journals.

The two young kids hear my voice and freeze, instantly spinning on their heels to look at me.

They gasp, with slack-jaws.

"Uh...uh, please don't freak out!" I emerge form behind the curtain my hands flailing wildly.

They take a step back, still not saying anything. Only looking at me with wide eyes.

"I...I don't know if you know who I am." I lick my dry lips. "But I think I know who you are..."

We stare at each other for a few moments before the two children start crying.

"Lady Abbey!" They both shout in sync as they jump at me.

Their little arms wrap around me as they bury their faces into my chest.

I breathe with relief, remembering all to clearly who they are now, and I hug them back tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you guys..." I tell them with a smile on my face.

"We missed you!" Vega sobs.

"We thought we've never see you again." Altair cries.

I pat their heads. "Me too...me too."

"B-but how are you here?" Altair snaps his head up.

"You shouldn't be here..." Vega worriedly says.

"I...I'm not sure myself. There's a lot I still don't know. However, all I know is that I need to be here. Where are the gods?" I ask the two crying children.

They both look at each other with horrified expressions.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" A booming voice from down the hall calls out.

Altair gasps.

Vega looks down the hall then back at me. "Lady Abbey, hide!"

"B-but!" I try to protest but the two kids are ushering me back behind the drape.

"Please, keep quiet." Vega holds a finger to her lips telling me to shush.

I nod, and watch as the two little gods, stand nervously in the hallway, as the guard approaches them.

"What are you two doing?" The shouts. "The Queen has asked for your presence in the throne room!"

"We were just heading there now." Vega responds her voice trembling.

"We're sorry..." Altair stammers.

The guard grabs Altair by the front of his shirt, lifting him in the air. "I don't need to hear your pitiful excuses and neither would the Queen."

My fists curl into fists and the next thing I know I run out towards the guard, unsheathing his sword from his side and pointing it at his neck.

"Drop him..." I hiss. "Now!"

He gulps, and releases Altair.

"Lady Abbey!" Vega gasps.

I glare at the guard as his eyes shift to me.

"You...it's you..." He gulps.

"Shut up." I snap.

"I was only following orders, she—"

I take the sword in my hand, and hit the guards' temple with the pommel. And he falls to the ground with a grunt.

"I know..." I sigh at the fallen guard.

I look at the kids as they stare at me wide eyed.

"Lady Abbey, its too dangerous for you to be here." Vega tells me, tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Why, what is going on?" I ask them, desperately.

Vega shakes her head as she looks down at her feet.

"The gods, they're in trouble!" Altair blurts out.

"Then you need to take me to them, please!" I place my hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes.

They two hesitate for a moment.

"B-but...you don't understand." Vega objects.

I shake my head. "I don't need to. Maybe. I probably do, but by the sounds of things, we're running out of time."

Again, they hesitate, looking at each other before looking back to me.

"Okay. Please, this way, Lady Abbey." Vega beckons me.

I follow the two kids down the corridor, sword still in my hand. We make many sharp turns, sneak past groups of guards patrolling, until we see a large door ahead.

Altair and Vega both grab my hands, pulling me down a narrow hallway.

"This way." Vega harshly whispers.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused. "That's the throne room, right?"

Altair nods. "Yes, but it's not a good idea, you need to see first."

"Hmm...Alright." I nod.

Down the narrow hallway we enter a small open arched room, that has a large door on the other side.

Vega turns back at me to press her fingers to her lips again, telling me to stay quiet. I return the gesture and crouch down. The three of us, quietly open the door, making a big enough gap just for us to see out of.

And from what my eyes can see, it's a large open, room. Gold walls and trimming, with tapestries hung on the wall behind where the throne is placed. A long maroon and gold colored carpet trails from the throne to the large double doors.

A beautiful woman, lazily sits on the throne. Her long brown, silky hair ever so slightly shifts with each little movement she makes. Her long, painted fingernails, impatiently taps against the armrest of the throne.

"Where are those two brats?!" She shouts, her vicious voice bouncing off the walls.

The three of us flinch, feeling the anger she releases from her threatening tone. I place a hand on the two little gods' shoulders to reassure them.

"Fine, we'll just start without them then. I'll deal with those two later." She huffs. "Guard!"

"Y-yes, your highness!" A stumbling guard marches in nervously, quickly bowing to the woman.

"Bring them in. It's time we got started." She orders.

The guard bows again and quickly leaves through the door on the other side of the room. Only to return shortly, marching into the room, gripping a large chain.

He tugs on the chain. "Get in here."

"Oh my god..." I gasp.

I see Leon, Scorpio, Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut and Ichthys, and six others who only two more that I recognize as Karno and Zyglavis. All of them shackled to the long chain being lead by the guard who forces them into the throne room. Each god looking disheveled and exhausted.

"There they are!" The woman rises from her throne, her arms extended as if she's expecting a hug. "Oh wait...were missing someone aren't we?" Her lips twist into a wicked grin, and cues the guard.

The guard nods, leaving through the same door they brought the gods out of before, and comes back with the beautiful man with very long white blond hair, dressed in white robs. He too looks as exhausted as the other gods do.

"That's the man from my dream from when I first met you and the gods..." I gasp as I realize who it is. "That's the king, isn't it?"

Vega and Altair nod, nervously.

When I look through the gap in the door, my stare meets the pale eyes of the King's and I swear I see him throw a weak smile my way.

"Now that we have everyone here...shall we get started?" The woman giggles.

Scorpio growls. "Go to hell, you stupid—"

"Yes, yes." The woman rolls her eyes as she steps down from the throne making her way over to the gods. Her long gown with a slit that runs up to her thigh swishes with every movement. "You've called me every name in the book by now my dear, Scorpio." She tugs on the chain, pulling Scorpio forward their faces only inches apart. "Honestly, your 'insults' are getting boring."

Scorpio glares.

"Enough of this..." Leon scoffs with a rather grim look on his face.

The woman sighs. "You're right..."

Woman clicks her high heels against the marble floor as she walks, standing in front of Leon where she caresses his cheek.

"Don't touch me." Leon glares. "Filthy goldfish."

"Nuh, uh, uh..." She wags her finger, playfully. "You shall call me your highness now. Isn't that suiting?" Her eyes shift to the King.

"Maybe for someone who rightly deserves the title, not for some fallen goddess, exiled to earth and to live as a human..." Huedhaut makes a snarky comment.

The corner of the woman's lip twitches. "For a wise man, you really are stupid..."

From where she stands she extends her hand out, her palm facing Hue. Then stops, her fingers flicking, gesturing to the guard. The guard bows his head and takes his armoured hand and punches Hue across the face, leaving a scrape.

I lunge forward, but Vega and Altair hold me back.

Huedhaut kneels, grunting from pain. "...Not sure... how you came with such power, as—"

The guard hits him again.

The woman narrows her eyes, showing her teeth as she smiles.

"Stop it!" Dui pleads.

"Enough already!" Teorus shouts.

The woman waves her hand at the guard, who immediately stops.

"Oh no..." Vega squeaks, her voice trembling.

"Why don't they just use their powers?" I ask.

Altar shakes his head. "They can't. Those chains are specifically designed to weaken and suppress the power of a god."

"Well, shit..." I sigh.

"What's the matter, little fish?" The woman walks over to Ichthys, lifting his chin up with her finger to look him in the eyes. "I'm surprised. I thought out of everyone, you would be most entertaining..."

"My pocket..." He tells her.

"Hm?" She

"One of the guards slipped us a key to get out of these chains..." Ichthys tells her.

"What?!" The woman shouts.

She digs her hand into Ichthys pocket. Opening the palm of her hand to reveal loud pops and sparks shooting from her hand.

"Ichthys!" Zyglavis yells, with a worried and stern tone.

"Urrrgh!" The woman snarls, and backhands Ichthys across the face. "You wretched gods... even after all this time, after all I've done to you, your king, the heavens and that lowly girl!"

"Wait...lowly girl...does she mean me?" I ask quietly to myself.

"You all still continue to act this way. Fine. No matter, I'll soon be rid of all of you." She threatens, with an icy glare.

"Getting rid of us will disrupt the heavens and possibly destroy the earth." The king finally speaks.

The woman's shoulders shake, as she snaps her head back and begins cackling with a crazed look in her eyes.

"You've completely gone mad, Eris." Karno speaks up.

The woman, named Eris, quiets her laughing. "Maybe I have." She shrugs, regaining her composure. "But...it will all be over for you." She sighs and looks at them. "If only you all agreed to be mine..."

The gods shift uncomfortably in their chains.

I bare my teeth, and hear my knuckles crack from how hard I'm squeezing them into fists.

"It's not to late. Bend the knee, say you'll serve me, and I will let you live..." She holds out her hand, her eyes scanning all 12 gods and the King.

The gods exchange looks, and remain silent for a few moments.

 _No...you can't..._

 _But...no, don't say no..._

I shakily breath as these confused thoughts run through my jumbled mind. Still trying to grasp that this is all happening.

Leon stands and I hold my breath.

He gives her his intimidating glare. "I will never give myself over to someone as defiled as you."

Eris drops her hand by her side. "Fine...then you will die first."

"Leo, no!" Karno stands but is pulled back by his chains from the guard.

"Come forth, Leon..." Eris smirks.

"Lord Leon...!" Vega chirps, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Leon drags his feet forward, and stops only a couple feet away from Eris. All it takes from her is a wide grin and piercing eyes for Leon to slowly fall to his knees.

"And here you see the wild lion of the heavens...my, my how...pathetic..." She taunts.

"Let's just get this over with." Leon exhales.

My heart aches seeing the somber expression on his face.

Eris giggles, as lifts her hand.

My muscles twitch ready to jump, but at the same time I'm frozen to the spot.

"W-what do we do?" Altair panics.

"Lady Abbey..." Vega whimpers.

"I...I-I..." I choke, producing no words.

"Wait..." Eris, stops. "I'll show some generosity and ask if you have any last words?"

Leon doesn't look up. He opens his mouth to same something, but quickly closes his mouth again, his lips forming a frown.

Eris shrugs. "Very well, your divine ability to give pleasure will be missed."

She takes a few steps back. Her hand taking position in front of her. Her palm facing flat, directed at Leon. Eris' eyes narrow, as sparks of electricity make quick appearances around her hand, until purple bright bolts conjure up.

Then everything begins to move in slow motion, along with my breathing. I watch as Eris directs the power she possesses, at Leon.

"Noo!" I scream, pushing through the fear that's holding me back.

I run towards them, jumping in the path of Eris' power, I shield Leon and the other gods, holding my hand out in front of myself on instinct.

A tingling sensation comes over me. Feeling it through my veins until reaching my hands, where a bright light releases from my palm.

The mere force of the bright light, pushes me back. I hear a scream escape from Eris. When the light is gone, Eris is sprawled along the floor, on the steps that lead to the throne.

Her crazed eyes find me, as locks of her brown hair fall in front of her face.

"...Abbey?" Leon calls my name.

I turn around and see everyone's bewildered faces.

"...Hi." I simply say with a reassuring smile.

"You..." Eris growls as she unsteadily rises to her high-heeled shoes. "Impossible. How are you here?!"

"Uh...took a magic door...no, wait, I took two magic doors." I half-jokingly say.

"No, no, no, NO!" She screams.

I take a step back, shuddering at her outburst.

"I cursed you. You were to forget everything. All of them!" She points to the gods.

"Wait, you...you cursed me?" I furrow my eyebrows as my voice instead of threatening, comes out hoarse. "You...made me forget?"

Eris examines me, with her sharp eyes. "Oh...wait a minute...you..." She bursts out laughing. "You don't remember _everything,_ do you?"

"I-I..." I go to speak but immediately close my mouth.

"Oh...this is precious..." Eris happily sighs in awe.

Then, Eris suddenly casts her hand towards me, releasing that purple electricity. A large lightning bolt strikes me, sending me flying. until my back collides with the wall. My head cracks against the tile flooring.

"Abbey!" I hear the multiple voices of the gods shout my name.

I roll on to my side, as I wheeze. Desperately swallowing as much air as I can. Blood oozes, and drips down the side of my face from a split along my hairline. My vision becomes disoriented. Eris' blurry figure makes it's way over to me, her hand still lifted in front of her she fires another charge of power that wraps itself around me.

"Aaaaahh!" I scream.

The veil of purple electricity surrounding me, keeps me from moving.

"Now, now. Let me help you remember..." Eris laughs as her hand presses against my forehead.

Everything goes black.


	81. Chapter IX: Last Piece of the Puzzle

**2 YEARS AGO...**

The sun casts through the gap between my curtains, feeling its comforting heart hit my face. Birds chirping, and the lively streets of the city can be heard. I tiredly open my eyes for a moment, to clarify that it is morning, but something feels off. I'm too tired to give it much thought as I drift back to sleep.

Then I hear a snap echo.

"Hm...?" I turn over to my side.

But I catch wind as I fall and hit the floor.

I sit straight up. "Whoa."

"Good morning!" Ichthys is crouched in front of me, with a big smile on his face.

"Ichthys?!" I exclaim. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"You're room?" Scorpio stands behind Ichthys, rolling his eyes at my remark. "Take another look around, woman."

I rub my eyes, clearing the gunk, and take another look. Finding that I'm in the parlor of the mansion.

"What am I doing here?!" I shout.

"There's no need for you to yell." Huedhaut's soothing voice speaks from the couch across from me, as he sits there, book in hand.

I groan, rubbing the side of my face.

"Here, Abbey have some tea." Dui escorts me to the couch that I had been sleeping on and hands me a teacup.

"Thank you." I sigh and take a sip.

The fragrance hits me first as it smells sweet and relaxes my body. The taste is very much the same as it smells; sweet.

Teorus takes a seat next to me, sitting awfully close. "That's better now, right?"

"Yes...and no." I look at him. "I'm still asking why you did your little snappy-finger-power thing and brought me here. Not that I mind coming here, but asking me would have better."

"That was my doing!" Ichthys happily admits.

"Why am I not surprised?" I shake my head.

"You should be grateful that we gods showed you such kindness, by using our powers." Leon says, as he lounges in one of the fancy chairs.

I roll my eyes, as a speak with sarcasm. "Oh...why thank you."

"There is a reason why you're here though." Huedhaut begins to speak.

I tilt my head. "Okay?"

"As you know our marks of sins have been absolved!" Teorus cheers.

"Which means we can finally get off the filthy earth and return to the heavens." Scorpio adds in.

My stomach lurches. "T-that's right..."

"And so, the King has planned a grand ball, to celebrate our return." Dui says.

"Oh, wow, that's great." I force a smile. "Hope you have fun?"

"Hold on, that's not all. It's true it is to celebrate our return, but the King has specifically asked you to attend as a special guest. The reincarnated goddess who had absolved the sins of the six gods of the zodiac." Huedhaut explains.

I swallow the warm liquid of the tea and gag. "W-w-wh-what?!"

Leon chuckles.

"No, no, no." I quickly set the tea cup down and stand up. "I can't. There's no friggin' way."

"But, Abbey. The King invited you. You can't turn him down." Dui says.

"B-but I thought humans weren't allowed in the heavens, right?" I tell them what I recall being told.

"It's a special occasion, so of course the King has allowed you to come." Ichthys playfully sticks his tongue out.

"b-but...I've never been to a ball. I don't own a fancy dress or heels...I-I—"

"Geez, calm down." Scorpio snaps.

"Abbey." Leon calls.

I stand at attention, as our eyes lock.

"Don't worry." He tells me.

I take a deep breath.

"Just be ready for tonight." Huedhaut says.

I skeptically look at the gods, before slowly nodding my head. "...okay..."

Leon then smiles seductively, examining me head to toe.

"What?" I uncomfortable ask.

Then the other gods quietly laugh.

"Are you just going to remain dressed like that?" Leon asks.

"I don't mind it." Ichthys comments with his mischievous grin.

"Yeah, it's kind of cute." Teorus smiles.

Dui shifts his gaze. His cheeks taking on a faint pink color.

"Look at yourself woman, sheesh." Scorpio snaps, as he too has a bit of pink in his cheeks.

"Wait...what?" I slow look down a myself.

I'm still in what I call pajamas. Just a long, baggy t-shirt that hangs off my shoulders, and just barely covers my lower half. "Oh my god!"

I sprint for the living room doors, swinging them open to see my apartment on the other side..

"See you tonight, Abbey." Huedhaut calmly says.

I don't look back, just leap through and shut the door behind me. My cheeks flushed, and hands clammy out of embarrassment. I march into my room and slam the door.

"Damn, gods!" I groan.

I go to flop myself down on my bed, but I stop when noticing a large white box with gold ribbon wrapped around it. A little card sits on top with my name written in cursive.

I pick up the little car din my hands and read the inside:

 ** _Please, wear this tonight._**

That's all it says.

I place the card down beside the box and pull one end of the ribbon. It immediately comes undone, and I slowly lift the lid to the box. Inside lays a white and grey fabric, and when my hands gently lift it out of the box, the rustling sound of tulle can be heard. A rather poufy light grey ball gown with white lace and embroidered flowers falls to the floor. The corset if the dress reveals a plunging neckline covered in embroidered white flowers that flows into white lace off the shoulder capped sleeves. A short organza ruffle layer that poofs out from the V shaped basque waistline sits over top of the rest of the same material floor-length gown. At the bottom of the train sweep of the gown is a cluster of white lace and flowers.

"Wow..." I say breathlessly. "That's a lot of dress..."

Still in the box though are silver high heel strappy shoes, that my feet are already aching to wear just by looking at them.

The temptation to put it on grows stronger the more I look at it. But I lay it flat on my bed instead.

"Nope. No, no, no!" I turn my back to the dress. "There's just no way I can wear that dress and those heels!"

 _Is that the only reason you don't want to go?_

My voice of reason challenges me. I turn and look at myself in my full body mirror.

"Of course. I don't wear dresses or heels..." I cross my arms and pause, giving it more thought. I sit on the side of my bed, next to the dress. "I don't...want to say goodbye..."

I admit to myself of the feelings that have been eating away at me since they day everyone's sins have been absolved. I try to tell myself that this is for the best, that I knew this was suppose to happen at the end. You were only a tool in this situation, a vessel of power for them to use until their sins were absolved.

I rest my face in my hands as I lean over. "Urgh...I need a drink..."

With that decided, I take my keys and head out the door. I drive to the restaurant, driving down the back roads as usual. When I put the truck in park once arriving, I try to make myself look presentable and somewhat happy to avoid any questions that may be asked my way if they notice I seem 'off'.

I kick open the squeaky door of my truck and step onto the ground, making my way over to the restaurant where I pass by Emily who is on her way out.

"Hey, Em. Just getting off?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says while taking out her pack of cigarettes and sticking the end of one in her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Just need a drink." I shrug.

"You can go to any other bar and you choose here?"

I shrug. "It's comforting and I know the staff pretty well." I wink at her.

"Whateves." She chuckles. "See you around, kiddo."

"See 'ya." I wave to her.

I enter the entrance of the restaurant and head right to the bar where its emptiness makes me feel a lot better. I take a seat on one of the stools and wait.

"Abbey, what can I do you for?" Jack pops up, cleaning a single glass.

"Hey Jack." I bob my head. "Just get me a rum and coke."

"Coming up." He says, putting the glass down and quickly filling it with liquids before sliding it over to me.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"So, what' up?" He asks, flinging the rag he uses for cleaning over his shoulder. "You know, I'm always glad to see you, but I won't be offended if you go to other places for a drink."

I dramatically look appalled. "Are you saying you don't want my business?" I scoff. "Then no tip for you, sir."

He laughs. "Ookay, okay."

I chuckle as well. "I just needed to get out, even if it's here." I shrug.

"Fair enough." He says. "Something you want to talk about?"

"If I get a few more of these into me. Then we'll see."

Jack shakes his head with a smile on his face. "Just call if you need anything." He says as while attending to other customers in the dining area.

I'm left alone, sipping on my drink, while the thoughts of the gods return.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _Since when did I get so attached..._

 _When first meeting them all I wanted for them was to get out of my life, but now..._

I take a massive gulp of my rum and coke, trying to drink away the thoughts.

As soon as I set the glass down, a tall glass with a wedge of lemon on the rim is placed in front of me.

Confused, I see Jack standing there.

"Uh...what's this?"

"Long Island Iced Tea." He says.

"Okay, but I didn't order one." I tell him.

"No, but she did." Jack leans over the table and points into a direction behind me.

I follow his line of sight and finger to see a woman sitting alone in a booth. Her sharp gaze locks on to me and gives me a little wave.

I nod my head and quickly turn back around. "Who the hell is that?" I harshly whisper to Jack.

Jack shrugs. "I don't know, but she bought you drink."

"That's weird, isn't it?" I ask.

"Hmm...well it's not uncommon, however its more common for men to buy a woman a drink. But hey, times are changing. And she's coming over." Jack bobs his head as he quickly walks away.

"Wait, what?" I panic.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice as smooth as silk asks.

I look beside me to see the gorgeous woman from the booth. "Oh...uh...sure."

"Thanks." She smiles happily.

I watch as her long brown hair sweeps across her shoulders, and the jewellery she wears on her ears and around her neck clink. As she takes a seat on the red cushioned stool beside me, she adjusts her short cocktail champagne sequin dress and sets her margarita glass on the counter.

"Hope you like it." She says her sharp eyes staring directly at me.

I quickly snap out of her beauty. "Um...what?"

She giggles, with her red lips curled into a smile. "The drink. I hope you like it."

"Oh...right the drink." I nervously laugh. "Uh, thank you."

She tilts her to the side. "You just looked a little down."

"I-I did?" I awkwardly smile.

"Us girls need to look out for each other." She rests her elbow on the counter, resting her face against her hand.

"Uh...do I know you or something?"

"Oh no, sorry am I coming on to strong?" She looks worried. "You see, I actually just moved here, so I'm still trying to find my way around and make a new friend or two."

"Oh, it's okay." I shrug. "Don't mind me, I'm just an awkward person who's not use to having a gorgeous woman who looks like she jumped off the cover of a modeling magazine, buy me a drink and even talk to me." I feel embarrassed as the words leave my mouth. "Wow, how much alcohol did he put in this." I say lifting my empty glass of rum and coke.

She laughs. "Oh my, you're so adorable."

I nervously laugh again.

"My name is, Eris. I guess I should have started with that." She holds out her long fingernailed hand with many shining bracelets hanging around her wrists.

"I'm Abbey." I carefully take her soft hand.

She smiles as I feel her hand slightly squeeze mine. "Pleasure."

I nod and release her hand. Turning back around in my stool, holding the bought beverage in my hand, feeling the condensation against my skin. It's quiet between us, but I feel her eyes on me.

"You have that look again." She sighs. "You know, sometimes it helps talking to a stranger about your problems. Get an opinion from a new perspective?"

"H-how do you know I have a problem. I don't have a problem." I quickly say.

"I can see it in your eyes." She tells me.

"My eyes?" This time I turn around and face her.

She nods. "There's a sadness in them..."

Finally, my eyes meet hers and I see it as well. In her eyes, there I notice she holds a certain pain, a sadness. It's then that I feel there's a certain connection.

"You know, just a heads up. If your going around trying to make friends. I suggest introducing yourself first then maybe look deep into there eyes?" I sarcastically say.

She laughs again.

I shake my head with a genuine smile.

"Ah, so you can smile." She winks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. I can, but just don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." With her index finger and thumb pressed together she makes a zip like motion across her lips.

I shake my head again at our back and forth joking, as I take a small sip of the drink, feeling it's sweetness travel down my throat.

"You know..." Eris begins to speak. "Before coming here, I lived in this beautiful place, among beautiful people who I thought were kind, and were wonderful to look up too." She says in awe. "But, next thing you know, they turn around and stab you in the back." Her voice suddenly takes on a malicious growl.

I flinch, looking at her wide-eyed as her reaction was unexpected.

She continues, not noticing my reaction. "They humiliated me, betrayed me...struck me down and took away everything from me..."

"Eris..." I breathe her name as I lean in slightly close. "I'm sorry to hear that. No one should ever have to go through that." I say to her, feeling a relation to where she's coming from when she tells her vague story.

Her head snaps up with an unnerving smile. "But, I guess if that didn't happen I wouldn't have run into you."

I take note in the forced smile she tries to use to cover up her rather upsetting state of mind.

She sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't apologize. Having to go through something like that can't easily be forgotten or forgiven." My hand tightens around the glass. "And it doesn't matter what you do, because no amount of closure, justice or vengeance can help. That pain will always be there."

I hear Eris breathe before she breaks into a small laugh. "Oh my, listen to us, all serious and what not. But I should apologize, I am the one who bought you a drink to talk about your issue, right?"

I take a deep breath, and raise my hands in surrender. "Okay, you got me. I'll talk."

She claps her hands together. "Yay."

My finger traces around the rim of the glass. "It's...kind of a long story, but in short, I met these...people, who have made a big impact on my life." I feel a small smile play along my lips as I think of the gods. "At first, I wanted nothing to do with them, I thought they were annoying and arrogant, but after some time I got to see a whole other side to them and before I knew it I...cared for them." I feel my cheeks blush but figure it's from the alcohol. "However, now they have to go."

"Go?" Eris asks.

I nod. "Yup, back to wherever they came from. And I'll probably never see of hear from them again"

"Why not go with them?"

I laugh. "I can't do that, it's not allowed, it's against their law—I-I mean, my whole life is here, I can't just uproot it and just...go." I quickly cover up. "Anyway, they invited me to this...party tonight. I guess you could say it's like a 'going-away' party. But, I don't know, apart of me feels like it's a bad idea to prolong the goodbye." I sigh.

"Oh..." Eris places her hand gently over top of mine. "You poor thing. Do they know how you feel?"

"Oh god no." I shake my head frantically. "I couldn't tell them that." I place my hand against my face as I close my eyes. "Sometimes, I think it would have been best if I never would have met them." I lift my drink. "Maybe I can drink until I forget." I sheepishly chuckle.

"Well I think you should go." Eris says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Really?" I look at her.

She nods, turning around on her stool to face me "Yes."

"But"

"No buts." She wags her finger infront of my face. "From how I see it, you should go, don't give them the opportunity to let them worry or know how you feel then right? The best thing you could do is go to that party."

I cock my head to the side. "Interesting pep talk."

Eris lifts her glass to me. "Cheers."

I nod and lift my glass to hers. "Cheers."

With that we click the tips of our glasses together before drinking our cups dry.


	82. Chapter X: Last Piece of the Puzzle Pt2

**Later...**

I return home once the sun sets and the moon has appeared, feeling somewhat amended after talking to Eris, and lightly buzzed after having that highly sweetened Long Island Iced Tea. Walking into my room, I see the laid-out dress and shoes on my bed and my stomach lurches.

"Oh god..." I say, feeling the nerves suddenly return.

 _Just breath...just breath..._

I take a few deep breaths and pick up the dress, feeling its soft material beneath my fingers.

"I-I better take a shower first." I tell myself, throwing dress down back on the bed, and tying my hair up into a messy bun.

I quickly undress and skip to the bathroom, allowing the refreshing water roll down my body, clearing away the soapy suds I lathered along my skin. The fresh smell of vanilla wafts throughout the bathroom as the steam envelopes me.

Afterward, hoping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my, I walk out into my bedroom and my eyes automatically lock onto the ballgown.

"Hmmm...maaaayyybe I should get something to eat." I quickly direct myself to the kitchen.

Looking through my cupboards, and fridge I come to the decision of having a regular PB & J sandwich that I whip up in no time. Even pour myself a glass of milk. My eyes watch the digital clock on my stove as I eat. Before I know it however, I finish my sandwich and the tall glass of milk in less than ten minutes.

"Damn it..." I sigh.

I drag my feet back into my room, and again, eyes on the dress.

 _Come on, Abbey you've gone through way worse than wearing a dress and heels._

"I know..." I rub my temples as I fight with my thoughts aloud.

 _But it's really not the dress and heels, is it._

"You know it's not that..." I sit on the edge of my bed beside the dress.

 _Wearing this dress will mean going to the party and having to endure seeing them for the last time._

"I get it already..." I grumble.

Then there's a light knock at my bedroom door.

"Lady Abbey?" A familiar voice calls out.

"Vega?" I rise from my bed, and open the door.

I look down to see Vega smiling at me. But her smile vanishes when she examines me in a towel.

"Lady Abbey, you're not ready yet?"

"Oh uh...no not yet..."

"You have to hurry! The ball will begin soon!" She panics,

"Umm...o-okay..." I look back and forth between Vega and the dress. "Um, Vega...actually, I don't think—"

"We'll be waiting for you at the mansion, you can use your door to connect and meet us there." She cuts me off as she tells me.

I nod. "Oh, okay."

She quickly scampers off through my apartment door.

I take a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this..."

Walking over to the dress, I pause in front of the mirror, realizing I have no plan on what to do for my makeup or hair.

"Crap!" I shout, my hands running through and gripping my hair.

I quickly snap out of it.

"Focus on getting the dress on first then worry about the rest." I reassuringly tell myself, but my nerves are still on edge.

I flip the skirt of the dress up, sticking my arms through and lifting it up and over my head. It easily slides on, hugging every inch and curve of my body. The soft material against my legs rustles with every little movement I make. When I walk over to my mirror, I gasp. Not only does the dress fit my so well, revealing it to be backless and the skit dragging behind my feet. Not to mention pushing up my breasts even with the plunging neckline. But I see my hair and make-up is automatically done.

"I was given a magic dress it seems..." I say, picking up my skirt and doing a twirl.

My hair is done in an elegant updo. My winding hairs pulled back into a messy bun, with wisps of hair purposely hugging the side of my face. And the same material as the dress, a grey ribbon is intertwined through my hair.

My eyes gleam, and my complexion glows with the perfection of the makeup that was done. A sharped wing eyeliner along my upper eyelids, with neutral eyeshadow making my dark eyes pop. Bronzer, contour and concealer, all is done all over my face, even a bit of pale pink blush patted against my cheeks. Then along my once pink lips is a dark plum matted lipstick, that really makes my lips look bigger.

"Holy crap..." I say, absolutely flabbergasted by the outcome.

I snap out of my trance and focus.

"Okay, Abbey, get it together. You can do this." I tell my reflection. "You are strong. And confident...and about to go to the heavens and walk into a room full of gods..." The nerves slowly start to overthrow my pep talk. But I quickly shake my head, pushing away the scary thoughts. "No, no, no. You got this."

I stand up straight, shoulders back, my head held high, Then, my eyes slowly cast downward at myself in the mirror.

"Okay girls..." I cup my breasts that are pushed up from the tight bound of the dress. "I'm going to ask you to remain in your seats for the duration of this party..." I nod at myself in the mirror.

After taking a deep breath, I then step out of my bedroom and head for the connecting door to the mansion. The dress still drags lightly behind my feet, even If my hands hike up the skirt of the dress just so I don't trip. I rest my hand on the doorknob, maybe physically ready but not emotionally or mentally ready.

"Okay, here goes—OH wait, wait, wait. Shoes!"

I realize that I'm walking in bare feet and quickly stumble back, picking up my dress and running into my bedroom to grab the strappy silver high heels that were still in the box.

After struggling to slip them on and do-up the straps I open the door. Stepping through into the foyer, I gradually ascend the staircase. Turning the corner and walking down the corridor towards the parlor doors at the end. Hearing the light clicking of my heels against the marble tiles and the long train of my satin dress smoothly dragging behind me. It all feels to surreal.

I hesitate as my hand shakily reaches for the doorknob, but before I could even touch it, the swings open.

"Lady Abbey!" Vega calls.

Instantly her eyes go wide as she stares at me slacked-jawed.

"Hi...Vega." I greet nervously. "Sorry to took so long, I-I...uh...Vega?" I call out to her, waving in front of her face noticing her mesmerized reaction.

"You look beautiful!" She compliments with a bright smile.

"Oh, uh thank you. I've never worn anything like this, so I feel a bit funny." I admit.

"Not at all! Now come on." She excitedly says as she takes my hand.

Vega pulls me through the parlor, down another hallway where we see Altair waiting in front of a large golden door.

He waves to us, but quickly drops his hand by his side as his reaction ended up being the same as Vega's when she first saw me.

"Hey, Altair." I say.

"Uh...Lady Abbey...you look..." I see his cheeks turn a bright pink before shying away.

I chuckle and kneel, my dress sprawling out with a low whoosh sound. "Thank you, Altair."

"Come let's go! Everyone is waiting!" Vega beckons as she begins to open the door.

I take a deep breath, standing on my high-heeled feet.

Vega opens the door. A bright light shines through, nearly blinding me, but I feel Vega take my hand again and pull my forward.

A soft breeze tickles where my skin is exposed. Dancing along the calm winds, petals from various of flowers planted in the wide meadow I stand in. The long grass caresses my fingertips as I gracefully move my hand. Breathing in the calming fragrance of flowers, I lift my head up to see a cloudless night sky above. It twinkles its millions of stars at me, making me feel everything will be okay.

"Lady Abbey. This way." Altair calls.

"C-coming!" I reply, hiking up my dress and unsteadily walk towards them.

I look and the both little gods have already started walking ahead. Beyond them are large Greece styled structures. Composed of upright pillars supporting horizontal lintels. We walk down a colonnade, coming up on a small town with a large fountain in the center. There's not a soul in sight as the town remains silent. The only sound that could be heard are my clicking high heels, the pitter-patter of feet from Vega and Altair of the cobbled pathway. It would be considered creepy, if it weren't for the soothing sight of oil lamps surrounding these structures, and continuing to glow in different directions. One of which that leads up a large hill, with many steps that a large palace sits. The closer we get; more lively noise can be heard within the walls and my walking starts to slow down and my anxiety and nerves return to me.

We enter the palace and I'm in awe over the dreamlike interior. I do my best to keep up with Vega and Altair, afraid if I look away for a second I'll get lost.

"Here we are." Vega presents.

"H-here?" I squeak, pointing to the door Vega and Altair stand in front of.

From on the other side of the door, people can be heard talking and laughing, and grand orchestra music plays.

Altair nods. "Yeah, now please wait here as we inform the king of your arrival!"

"W-wait, don't leave me!" I harshly whisper.

But it's too late the children have scampered off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"Just breath...you can do this..." I breath to myself. "You can do this...you can do this..."

The music and the lively chatter slowly come to a complete halt.

"Ooh...no, I can't do this." I timidly step back.

I hike up my dress again ready to make a run for it, until the loud creak of the doors in front of me swings open. I'm suddenly frozen to the spot.

When the doors completely open, my feet move on their own, entering the ball room. And all eyes fall on me.

I gulp, as I suddenly have a hard time breathing.

"Come forth, Abbey." A voice summons me.

The crowd clears a path for me, directing me forward. At the end of the path stands a rather handsome being dressed in white attire. Long pale hair that reaches his elbows, and piercing pastel eyes that lock onto me. I can only guess that he's the king, that and the fact he's the only one wearing a crown around his head.

On his right I recognize the gods from Wishes, and on the left are the gods from Punishments. With Altair and Vega standing in their rightful places next to Scorpio and Leon, as their positions as messengers. With seeing them, it gives me reassurance, and I walk forward.

When I make it to the end, only a few feet away from them all, I nervously dart my eyes around, unsure where or who to look at. When my eyes fall on the gods however, they look at me utterly mesmerized.

I then notice Vega, discreetly gesture for me to curtsey. I nod at her and timidly curtsey to the gods and king before me, lowering my head.

"Abbey." The voice of the beautiful man calls my name, and it sends sweet shivers down my exposed back.

My head snaps up to look at him.

"I welcome you to the heavens." He smiles brightly. "It's good to finally meet you in person and not in a dream."

"It's nice—er, it's a pleasure to meet you—wait, a dream? I met you before?" I ask.

"Why, yes, don't you remember?"

It takes me a moment as we lock gazes to finally recognize him from the dream I had the night before meeting the gods.

The king notices my realization and quietly chuckles.

"I—I am so sorry." I bow.

"My, you really are entertaining. I expected nothing less from the reincarnated goddess of fate." He tells me, his eyes narrowing.

"Um...thank...you?" I awkwardly smile.

"You have done your part well." He speaks. "You absolved the sins of the six gods of the zodiac, my children. And as a token of gratitude I will grant you a wish."

"...a wish." I repeat. "Oh, no, please, you don't have to."

"You not need to say of your wish just yet, but until the ball ends." He tells me.

Unable to protest, I simply nod.

"Very well then." He smiles, and directs his attention to everyone. "Please, let us celebrate the return of the gods, and the meeting of the ex-goddess of fate."

Everyone claps and cheers. The music starts back up and everyone returns to either dancing, eating and drinking. With some still staring at me with judgmental eyes.

I manage to let out a breath as some of the stress fades. But now I'm left awkwardly standing alone, before the King and the gods.

 _Aw, crap. Now what?!_ I slightly panic on the inside.

Then someone takes my hand.

I flinch, looking down at the hand that has mine, before lifting my head to stare into the eyes of a god.

"Honestly, you look like a goldfish out of water." Leon scoffs with an arrogant smile on his face.

"W-well, excuse me for being in an entirely new setting with a bunch of gods." I tell him.

"Whatever, come. We're dancing." Leon starts to drag me alone, with my hand held into his tightly.

"What?!"

Leon takes me to the middle of the floor, as the crowd around clears the way, watching us intently.

"You can dance, right?" He asks, as if challenging me.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know how to dance...sort of."

With my experience in performing shows at my job, I've learned to do some styles of dance. Not necessarily a waltz though. Not to mention wearing heels this high.

"Well, let's see then." Leon says.

He wraps one of his arms around my waist, pulling my so our bodies are nearly pressed against each other. He takes my other in his, lifting it up just below our eye level. My other hand caresses up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

Leon's eyes narrow, as if asking me if I'm ready.

I take a deep breath and slowly nod.

The music changes, and the next thing I know Leon and I are moving gracefully across the floor.

"Not bad, for a goldfish." He smirks.

"Not bad for a god who just absolved his sin." I playfully remark.

Leon releases my waist, but still holds my other hand when he twirls me around, only then do I come back into the arms of another god.

"Teorus?"

"Hi, Abbey!" He smiles.

I look around as me and Teorus continue to dance, and spot Leon glaring at us.

"Uhh..."

"It wasn't fair that Leon got to dance with you first..." Teorus pouts. "So, I stole you."

I giggle at his childish behavior. "Are you sure your beloved fans won't be jealous?" I tease, indicating to a group of women who gawk and awe over Teorus from the sidelines.

Teorus continues to show off his princely smile. "Don't worry—"

"My turn!" This time Ichthys swoops in and takes me away in his him.

"Ichthys!" I hear Teorus shout.

I roll my eyes with a smile, as I continue to dance.

Ichthys, the usual mischief god that he is, holds a calm, mature expression as we glide around the floor.

"I'm surprised you haven't pulled any pranks yet." I tell him.

Ichthys almost looks frightened. "Well, I was gonna' but Zyglavis is watching my every move."

I laugh. "Really? Has that stopped you before?"

This time he laughs. "Nah. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"It wouldn't be a party without an Ichthys prank, now would it?" I wink.

Then Ichthys spins me out, and my other hand is grabbed, being pulled away from Ichthys.

I come into the arms of Huedhaut. His expressionless stare, but soothing blue eyes makes me feel safe.

"You look beautiful." He tells me with a soft smile.

I feel myself nearly trip over myself with his words.

He lowly chuckles. "For a goldfish that is."

"Hey..." I knit my eyebrows while I pout. "Don't make me step on your foot."

"Now, now. I was merely kidding."

I sigh.

"But you really are beautiful, Abbey." Huedhaut leans in as he whispers in my ear.

My eyes casts down at my feet as embarrassment washes over me.

"Looks like my turn is up." Huedhaut says before spinning me around and lightly pushing me.

Dui grabs my waist and hand and smoothly continues the dance.

"Having a good time?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah...so far." I shrug. "It's sort of overwhelming, though." I say looking over my shoulder at the crowd of people staring.

Dui looks at me reassuringly. "Your doing great. Just keep your eyes on me."

I blush at his words.

We suddenly stop even though the music continues to play.

"Dui?" I look at him, puzzled.

"It's only fair." He says before turning me around to face Scorpio who stands there awkwardly.

Dui steps away as he watches from the sidelines with the other gods.

Scorpio doesn't say a word and avoids my eye contact. All he does his hold out his hand for me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Just shut up and take my hand woman." He snaps.

"Okay, okay!" I jump at his hand, holding it tightly.

I feel Scorpio hesitantly wrap his arm around my waist, and presses closer to me. Then our feet, at first awkwardly move until getting into the rhythm of the music.

"Have you ever danced before?" I ask him.

"Not really." He quietly says.

I chuckle.

"The hell are you laughing at?" He glares.

I can only smile, knowing that he has his kindness behind his harsh stares and stern words.

We continue to dance until the song finally ends.

* * *

 **Later...**

The party continues.

I step outside onto the balcony, looking at the breathtaking view of the night. Overlooking the wonders of the heavens, with the beauty of nature and the village surrounding the palace, I sigh breathlessly.

However, my mood only dampens, when thinking that I'll never see this place again after tonight. I look over my shoulder, into the party, spotting the gods amongst the crowd, knowing that I'll never see them again either.

The mere thought brings tears to my eyes, blurring my vision. Making the twinkling stars above my head waver. Then I'm suddenly struck with a pounding in my head, and I lose my balance, using the balcony stone railings as support until the sickening sensation is gone.

"Ugh...what's happening..." I place my hand to my forehead, as I ask myself.

And for a moment, I feel lost. Wondering why I am here, and what this place is. It seems familiar, but I can't pinpoint the details. It's a stomach-turning feeling, as if I forgot what's important.

With a light shake of my head everything returns instantly, and my thoughts continue on where I left off.

This was how things are supposed to end. I knew this from the beginning. They belong here, while I belong on earth. I'm just a human. A goldfish that's no different from the rest, is what they see in their eyes. Even though, deep in my heart I want to be with them, I want to be able to spend more time with them. But how selfish and stupid of me to think.

I can only wonder what they might be thinking. If they have the same thoughts as I do.

 _Of course, they don't..._ I tell myself, but my harsh thought makes my heartache.

These torturous thoughts run through my head, getting me nowhere, other than slowly slipping into a state of depression.

Which is why I've made the decision and leave without saying a word.

I slip out of the party without being spotted, and exit the palace. I walk down the many flights of stairs, don the stone cobbled pathway, through the quiet village and to the meadow.

The grass tickling my skin as I tread forward, not looking back once, as I try to keep my head held high and remind myself this is for the best.

I reach the large door that I stepped through to come to the heavens from the mansion. I heave a heavy sigh, as my hand reaches for the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Leon's voice comes from behind me.

I quickly spin around, my dress making a rustling sound. And standing there are the six gods.

"You're leaving already?" Ichthys asks.

I bite my bottom lip, hesitant to answer. So, I simply nod.

"Why? Weren't you having fun?" Teorus out of concern asks.

My hands clench the fabric of my dress, as I look down at the ground. Taking a deep breath, my hand rests on the handle.

"I'm not so good at goodbyes..." I sheepishly laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpio questions.

I turn my body back around to the door, as I try and hide my face from them, knowing if I face them now, I'll start to cry.

"We knew this was coming. I just figured this would be the best way." I tell them but a tremble to my voice.

"...Abbey..." Dui quietly calls my name.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I feel a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Wait!" Huedhaut shouts.

But I ignore Hue's plea, and and open the door. I don't look back at the gods who call my name and instead jump through the door, closing it behind me with a slam. I run, hiking up my dress, and kicking off my heels. I run, and run until I open the connecting door back to my apartment. Shutting the door behind me and locking it securely. I sink to floor. The dress folding and sprawling out around me, as my face falls into my hands and my eyes release the heart aching tears. I cried until I became exhausted and drifted off to sleep.


	83. Chapter XI: Rewrite the Stars

Eris removes her hand from my face, and laughs.

"Y-you..." I gasp, as if I've been holding my breath. But the shock of remembering everything that happened, soon transforms into anger. "You...son of a b—"

Eris ever so slightly flicks her hand, tightening the purple electricity hold around me.

"Argh!" I scream.

She laughs again. "Oh, my dear, you shouldn't ever accept a drink from a stranger."

I breath heavily as I try to endure the pain of her power.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, panting heavily.

"Why?" Her expression twists into a horrific grin with eyes so wide. "Because of them. All of them!" She shouts, as her hand pans around the room. "I was thrown out of the heavens, and was forced to live as one of you!" She hisses at me.

I try to stand but the power Eris has control over forces me to remain on my hands and knees. Heavily breathing as the pain worsens.

"What did you do to make them do that?" I talk to her, as there's nothing else to do at this point.

"What I did?" She scoffs. "All I did was try and gain a little more appreciation."

"You wanted more power, you wanted to hold yourself up on a higher status in the heavens. But when you were declined, you went insane." Leon argues.

"Shut up." Eric kicks her high heel into Leon's chest, knocking him down. "I lost everything because you!"

"Eris..." I call her name.

"I lost the stars in my eyes, exiled to earth...I lost everything..." Her hands grip her hair as she rambles, as she has a far away look in her eyes. "Except my memories. So, I set my plan in motion, to get revenge. And eventually, little by little, gained my power back in the process." She laughs, flicking her hand that pushes the gods back against the wall.

I listen to Eris' story, slowly understanding her feelings and state of mind. She's so blinded by rage and sorrow that she's spiraling down into insanity.

"Then...you came along..." She directs her attention back at me. "The girl with a body of a human but a soul of a goddess..." She crouches, grabbing my chin with her long fingernails. "You got in my way, so I had to get rid of you. Now, of course, I did plan to kill you, but I like to think of myself as a compassionate goddess, and decided to show you mercy by erasing your memories." She giggles, but stops abruptly. "Now the question is how you manage to regain those memories."

"Does it matter? You have me here now..." I challenge her.

She pretends to think for a moment. "Hmm...I suppose you're right." Her eyes piercing into me like daggers. "I guess what the real question should be is, what shall I do with you?"

She shoves away my face, her long fingernails scraping my skin. She stands up and slowly paces around the room. Picking up the sword, she examines it, then eyes me.

She smirks. "Regaining your memories, coming to the heavens, unsheathing a god's sword, confronting me." She flicks her hand and the painful bind of her power vanishes.

The tightness I had felt suffocating me, eases up. The aching still lingers as I unsteadily stand. My muscles burn, while my heart rapidly beats, ready to burst out of my chest.

"I can't tell if your courageous or stupid..." She sighs.

The sword that Eris holds disappears and suddenly, the suddenly weight in my left hand has me look down, seeing the sword reappear. Puzzled, I look up at her.

She grins. "Seems only fair, does it not?"

"You want me to fight you?" I ask her.

"Don't do it, Abbey!" Dui pleads.

I look to the gods, the worried expressions on their faces. Then down at the gleaming sword, I grip it in my hand as I make my choice.

"Humor me, won't you?" She giggles.

Time suddenly feels like its slowing down, as I raise the hand the holds the sword, pointing it in her direct. But, my grip eases, releasing the weapon, hearing it clash to the floor.

Eris looks at me wide eyed.

"I will not fight you, Eris..." I tell her while looking at her. I look into her sorrowful eyes, with the most empathetic expression.

She shudders. "What are you—Don't you dare look at me like that!" She says seething through her teeth.

Eris lifts her hand and lightning discharges from her palm, aiming right at me. However, I don't waver as it hurtles by my head, missing me by only a hair.

Walking forward, not hesitating as I make my way closer to her. "Eris..." I kindly call her name."

However, it only seems to throw her off guard. She fires more power but doesn't hit me once.

"You shared your story with me. To a complete stranger. I could see the sad expression that wore then, and even now. You were alone, and deep down you needed someone."

"Don't act like you understand! You have no idea what it is that I've gone through!" She screams.

I reveal a sad smile of my own. "No, you see, I know all to well what you've gone through..." I stop only a few feet away from her. "That heart-wrenching feel of losing everything. The repulsive hate you develop to of those that took it away from you. Then...the numbness when your nothing but lost..."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" She frantically screams.

"Eris, I understand you want nothing more than to make them suffer." I point to the gods and the King. "As you've said, you blame them for your exile to earth, for the loss of the stars in your eyes, for becoming human." I exhale. "You had no where else to turn, no one to go to. Except your memories.

"Are you...you're feeling sorry for me?" She scoffs. "I don't need your pity!"

I shake my head. "I am not giving you pity, Eris. Even though I see...and understand your pain and sadness."

I notice her hands tremble slightly as she continues to listen to me. Her eyes not leaving my gaze.

"But let me ask you this..." I take a breath. "What will you gain once you destroy everything?"

"What?" She nervously replies, catching her by surprise by my question.

"Because how I see it, once you get rid of those who have done you wrong, it won't fill the hole that is in your heart." I place a hand over my own heart. "This is something even I've asked and told myself. It's frustrating when hearing the truth."

Eris' eyes widen, and I can see tears appear along the rim of her eyelids.

"The past can not be changed... or forgotten." I look to the gods with a smile on my face. "You can only accept it."

"You..." Eris mumbles as she lowers her head. Her trembling hand conjures up a ball of power that takes form, and reveals a dagger. "I should have just killed you!" Eris' face twists into something demonic as she charges me wielding the dragger.

I take a step forward, catching her wrist of the hand that holds the glossy weapon. My free hand wraps around Eris, pulling her into an embrace.

I feel her body flinch. "What are you—!?

"Eris, you have to see that even though what happened to you was painful, you're still standing here today." I tell her.

The dagger falls from her hand and hits the floor.

"You can't forget, you don't even have to forgive. All you can do is try to move forward, start anew."

Eris' body relaxes, and I slowly release her, seeing tears roll down her face. And it's the first time I see her face full of kindness and mercy. A if an unknown curse had been placed on Eris, but now is freed.

"You, a human speaks with such understanding and kindness...even after what I've done." She says.

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for doing what you did, all I can say is that I do understand why."

She sheepishly laughs. "As do I."

I cock my head to the side, confused.

"I understand why now...Her eyes look over to the gods. "They were nothing but arrogant gods who had sinned. And used you for only a tool for their chance to return to the heavens. But it seems like sometime along the way, you showed them the kindness and heart that you showed me today. They are lucky to have someone like you."

I feel my cheeks flush red.

Then the shackles that secured the gods glow a bright light before shattering, leaving no trace behind when the shattered chains fade away out of existence. They all rise to their feet, rubbing their sore wrists.

"I do not expect for anyone's forgiveness or to go unpunished..." Eris shakily breaths. "That is why I ask if you could grant my wish...?"

"What?" Leon speaks with a huff.

"You can't be serious..." Scorpio glares.

Eris voice is strained as she continues to speak. "I was given a new life, but I ruined it by filling it with nothing but revenge and hatred. It's eaten away at me, leaving nothing left. I will always be bound to the past."

"Eris..." I whisper her name.

"Abbey, you may have a body of a human but you have a heart and soul of a goddess." Eris speaks with such kindness in her tone. "Beautiful and pure..."

"Eris..." The king steps forward with the support of a few of the gods. "Is this what you truly want?" He asks.

She nods. "Yes, your highness." she bows her head. "Let this be my apology to all of you."

The King nods. "I will grant your wish."

A single tear rolls down Eris' cheek as she slowly closes her eyes. The king holds out his hand towards Eris. Her body glowers radiantly, then in a quick flash, she's gone.

There's a wave of relief that washes over everyone. However, when my adrenaline rush starts to crash, my vision becomes a blur, and disoriented. The room feels like it's spinning, and I can't keep my balance.

"Abbey!" I hear voices shout my name.

My legs give out, but feel the arms of someone around me, saving me from the fall. Then I drift off into my subconscious.


	84. Chapter XII: One Wish

The familiar mumbling voices coming from all around me has me slowly open my eyes, slightly aching from the fluorescent lights that light up the room. I groan and try to move but multiple shots of pain stab into me.

"Ow, ow, ow..." I breath, trying to sit up.

"Abbey!" Teorus' voice calls out.

"You're awake!" Dui says, coming to my side.

"Please, try not to move." Huedhaut comes on the other side of me,

My groggily state soon clears, and I see all of the gods, worried, sticking by my side. My hand pressing to the side of my head where I recall being wounded.

"I was able to heal your injury, but not your strained muscles." Ichthys tells me.

"Thank you, Ichthys." I nod to him, then look at my surroundings, noticing the rather luxurious, princess-y bedroom. "W-where am I?"

"You're still in the heavens." Leon tells me with a calm smile.

"Oh..."

Then there's a silent between all of us, and then I recall what happened before I blacked out.

"Eris...where is she? What happened?" I ask almost in a panic.

"The king granted her wish." Leon says, gesturing behind me.

When I slowly turn around to look out the large windows, that have a breathtaking view of the night sky, a cluster of stars shine brightly more than of the others.

My eyes stare at the beautiful stars. "She's..."

"She became one with the stars, never to be reborn again." Huedhaut tells me.

"Wow..." I breathe. "So, that was her wish...huh?"

"Because of you, Abbey." Dui says with a kind smile. "You helped her see the error of her ways."

Teorus places a hand on my head. "Even though she was polluted by evil, you gave her a option that she never thought she had. You opened her eyes and her heart."

"What you did was reckless." Scorpio says harshly. "But...we're glad you did." His harsh words turn kind as he shows me a genuine smile.

"If you hadn't swooped in when you did we'd all be dead." Ichthys laughs.

"Now the question is, how Eris had possessed such power..." Dui wonders.

"We never did find out..." Leon sighs.

"And how did you regain your memories, Abbey?" Teorus asks me.

The thought of having all those diaries of each god hiding in my bookshelf makes me blush. "Well...uhhh..."

Then saved by the bell, there's light knocking at the door. The door opens slightly and two young gods poke their heads in.

"Vega, Altair?" I call their names.

"Lady Abbey!" The two little gods rush in with tears in their eyes.

They jump on the bed and hug me tightly.

I tense up as pain shoots through me by their pressure of affection. "Ow!"

"S-sorry!" Altair gasps.

"It's alright." I ruffle his hair. "It's a good kind of pain."

Altair and Vega laugh as they get their share of hugs and stand next to the gods.

"We're glad to see you're okay." Vega tells me. "His majesty would like to see you as well."

"His majesty?" I repeat.

Then appearing in the door way with a quick flash of light is the beautiful King dressed in white. I attempt to get out of bed and bow to him, but he simply raises his hand my way.

"Please, do not move. You are still recovering." He says, his voice smooth as silk.

I do as he says and remain in bed, feeling vulnerable and nervous under his gaze.

"Abbey." He calls me name.

"Y-yes?" I squeak.

"It is thanks to you that we stand here today and the heavens and earth remain in harmony. You went beyond any expectation we gods could of ever imagine a human would do." He speaks fair-mindedly, standing before me with an air of composure. "You have my thanks."

"Of course, your highness..." I slightly bow my head hearing the king praised me, and I feel embarrassed. "I'm glad I could help in someway."

"You did much more than just 'help' though." Huedhaut adds.

"Yeah, you need to give yourself more credit than that." Dui chuckles.

I bashfully shrug my shoulders. "Well..." I trail off as I don't know what to say to that.

He walks a bit closer until he's at my bed side. "You did what no other god or possible human would or could do. Instead of showing violence to defeat Eris, you spoke and talked her down with empathy."

I look up at him, noticing his pale eyes, as if he sees something in me. He knows something that I've locked away deep in my mind and heart. I swallow a painful lump in my throat, waiting for him to say something about it.

"I have been watching that kind of nature of yours from the heavens." A gently smile, that knows more than what he's showing, plays on his lips, and softly touches my cheek with his slender fingers.

"U-um..." I croak.

Abbey." He says my name again. "Have you thought of your wish?"

"Wait...my wish?"

He removes his hand from my face. "Yes, you never did tell me your wish before you left the ball that night."

"O-oh, right..." I nervously chuckle.

"What is your wish?" He asks.

I open my mouth to say what I wanted to say from the start. From the moment I got to know each one of these gods, to the moment the king asked me for my wish the first time. But I quickly close my mouth, unable to say.

"Tch..." Scorpio clicks his tongue. "Spit it out woman."

I shudder at his outburst. "D-don't rush me!"

"It's okay, Abbey." Dui reassures me.

 _I wish to be with the gods...to remain close to them, for them to stay on earth. But still be able to return to the heavens..._

As much as I want to say it, I'm unable to. In fear that they don't feel the same way.

"Goldfish..." Leon scowls.

"Abbey, what's wrong?" Huedhaut asks, noticing my hesitance.

"I-I..." I stammer, running the thought over and over in my head.

Then I feel a light touch on my shoulder and I whip my head around to see Scorpio touching me.

"W-wait, don't do that!" I flail my arms in a panic.

"Are you serious?" Scorpio looks at me, his eyes wide. "That's your wish?"

I bite my bottom lip, looking at him horrified.

"What is it, Scorpio?" Teorus asks, cocking his head to the side.

Scorpio's cheeks take on a faint shade of pink as he bashfully looks away. "Could you be anymore embarrassing?"

"Do you see why I don't want to say it?!" I snap at him.

Scorpio faces the others. "Her wish...is to be with us."

The king lowly chuckles. "Is that your wish?" He asks me, looking at me with those knowing eyes.

I sigh, swallowing my embarrassment. "Yes, you're highness. At first meeting these gods, I wanted nothing more than to have them out of my life. But...after getting to know them, absolving their sins...I-I realized what an impact they made on my life, and it's impossible for me to just...let them go." I take a deep breath. "So, as selfish as it may sound...my wish is for them to remain in my life...that is...if they want too as well..." My eyes shift to the six gods who stand on either side of me.

They look at me with wide eyes, before turning to the King.

"My children...what do you think?" He asks.

"Aw, Abbey loves us!" Ichthys cheers as he pounces on me.

"I didn't say anything about love!" I shout, feeling my limbs ache when I try to scramble away.

Teorus laughs as he joins Ichthys in hugging me. "You're too cute, Abbey!"

"S-stop!" I beg.

"I want to stay on earth with Abbey!" Dui joins the other two gods by pinning me down.

Leon chuckles. "If that is the goldfish's desire, then so be it."

Scorpio sighs. "...I guess it's not so bad being on earth..."

"Well, it seems we're all in agreement then." Huedhaut grins.

"Very well." The king nods.

The gods' rowdiness simmers down when the king speaks.

"May your wish be granted." The king says with a benevolent smile on his face. With a wave of his hand, each god receives a golden ring appearing on their fingers. "These rings will prevent your divine powers from affecting the earth. It will minimize the amount of divine power you exude. Be sure to wear it while on earth, my children."

"Holy crap, we can use our powers freely!" Ichthys realizes.

"Do act with restraint." The king says.

Scorpio glares at Ichthys. "You better not plan on doing any more of your stupid pranks."

"I don't think it's a good idea to allow this problem child on earth with free use of power." Leon comments.

"Nah it's fiiiine." Ichthys reassures.

Everyone looks skeptical at Ichthys' remark.

"Abbey, you must be aware that monopolizing the feelings of the gods is not a simple task. Gods must love all humans equally."

I feel myself blush, I manage to speak. "I understand. But if it means I can stand by their side, to protect and help in anyway I can, then there's not a doubt in my mind that we can overcome whatever is thrown at us."

"Very well, then you are hereby order to watch over my precious children, and ensure they stay safe and control themselves while on earth." The King orders me.

"Wait, what?"

The King ignores my bewilderment and quietly chuckles. "You've been quite the entertainment. I find you to be unpredictable, which only makes the outcome more enjoyable."

"Uhh...a-a-alright..." I nod.

"Now, please, stay and rest until you are fully recovered." The king tells me. "I look forward for more entertainment from you in the future." The king smiles before vanishing in a quick flash of light.

I sigh and flop back down, my head hitting the pillows. The weight on my shoulders has been lifted, my mind finally feels at ease. When my eyes feel like they're ready to close, I find I'm unable to sleep as I notice the smug grins of each of the gods' faces.

"W-what?" I nervously ask, looking at each of them.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Huedhaut lowly chuckles. "Please, you should rest."

"Okaaay..." I shift my position to make myself comfortable. However, even with my eyes shut I can still feel their intense stares on me. I sit up and pull back the covers. "You know what? I think I'll just rest at home, I'm sure you guys—ack!"

I feel a tug on my arm, forcing me to stay in bed.

"No, Abbey, don't leave..." Teorus pouts.

"We were so hurt when you left that night at the party..." Ichthys adds in.

"Only to find out you were cursed and lost your memory..." Leon sighs.

Scorpio sits on the edge of the bed. "It didn't take long after that for Eris to takeover."

Their words trigger my guilty conscious, while I see their somber faces.

"It's been two years..." Dui says with a far away look in his eyes.

I nod. "Yeah...it really has been that long..."

Leon takes a few strands of my hair, lifting it up to his lips. "Your hair has gotten longer, and it's a different color."

I blush. "Y-yeah...I uh, dyed it."

"I like it." Teorus smiles, resting his hand on my head.

Scorpio, leans his face in close. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"M-maybe a little..." I squeak, slightly panicking from his closeness.

Then I feel Huedhaut lift my hand. "Have you lost weight?"

"E-excuse me?" I awkwardly.

"Even though your appearance has changed, you're still the same Abbey we've come to love." Dui says.

"L-love?" My heart skips a beat.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Huedhaut says.

The gods look at me with pleading eyes, until I finally give in.

"Alright, fine!" I submit. "Just until I recover..."

"Yay!" Ichthys and Teorus cheer excitedly as they pounce, pinning me down against the bed.

"H-hey, come on!" I struggle under their touchy hands, and soon enough the rest of the gods join in.

Huedhaut leans in. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

I spend the rest of my time recovering in the heavens with the help of the gods. Catching up on what we missed in the past two years. I endure their endless toying and teasing, but I couldn't be happier. Knowing that I have them in my life again, leaves me able to sleep peacefully.

My once mundane life only consisted of a few things: Eat, Sleep and work. However, that's all changed now. All because six gods of the zodiac were exiled to earth and it was up to me to absolve their sins. A girl with a body of a human but soul of a goddess. It's a decent life change that has its perks. The gods are unique in their own ways, and the time I spend with them is fun and stimulating.

I made a wish, a selfish one. I wished for the gods to remain in my life, and to stand by side them to prevail in whatever obstacles that might come our way. We overcame Eris, a damned goddess, who cursed me and nearly destroy both heaven and earth. But I feel that was only the beginning of what is to come.

 **THE END**


	85. Author's Note

Hello fellow readers!

Finally! Star-Crossed Myth: The Divine Fate is completed! It makes me incredibly happy with the outcome and the following I received from all of you, as it makes me sad that it's over. At least for Book 1/Season 1 that is.

While in the process of writing this, obviously I played the route of each god. And, while combining my own ideas with the characters stories I found myself getting even more attached and just REALLY into it.

Funny, when I first came across the game Star-Crossed Myth, I played Scorpio's route. I always fell for characters who took on the cold-shouldered, abrasive personality? And stayed away from the play-boy womanizing personality types. However, after sometime I decided to give the other characters a go, played all their routes, loved them all but really ended up falling in love with Leon.

But after writing this series, I ended up adoring my story for Teorus, and Ichthys. Huedhauts' route emotionally broke me...much like it did when I first played his route...I was a mess.

Anyway, I really appreciate everyone who followed me, voted, and supported me till the end. And to answer a question that you may have in mind:

1\. Yes, I will be writing and already have Book 2/Season 2 (still yet to be titled) planned for the next set of gods (Karno, Zyglavis, Krioff, Aigonorus, Partherno, and Tauxolouve). However, not sure when I'll be getting started as I will be going away to college! So I just ask you be a bit patient! :)

Also, in the meantime while I continue to plan out Book 2/Season 2 will be creating side/special stories, much like the "Star-Crossed Myth: A Chibi Adventure". Which I know some of you have been messaging me for more "detailed" and "suggestive" themes in the stories. Which I'm totally fine. I would like to try keep a balanced variety of works for everyone to enjoy.

Okay, I've rambled on long enough. Again, thank you everyone for your votes and support. Please, leave a comment tell me what you think. Tell me your favourite character and why! Maybe even a suggestion as to what you would like to see in the future of my writings?

Have a good one ;)


End file.
